Be Mine, Forever
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Love is found in the heart of John Cena & Torrie Wilson. Happily dating, they can't be happier. There's dark times ahead for the couple. A power driven GM, A beast, A vixen, An vengful EX. Will Torrie & John make it? or will fate tear them apart.
1. Awakenin Of A Surprise

New Story-Be Mine, Forever

Summary-Love is found in the heart of John Cena & Torrie Wilson. Happily dating, Torrie & Cena can't be happier. There's dark times ahead for the couple. A power driven GM, A beast "Brock Lesnar" a vixen "Eve" "accidental proposal" lastly… "A Vengeful EX. Will they make it? Love found them, will fate tear them apart?

...

The golden sun was beaming in the sky, the gentle breeze detected it was the season of spring. The beautiful sun rays reflected down on the view. The blooming flowers were rising slowly, showing all different colours of flowers.

The sun rays shimmered down a mansion in Tampa Florida, a beautiful blonde hair woman walked along the swimming pool. The clear blue water glistened like small crystals underneath. The sun rays was twinkling on the water.

The blonde walked barefoot, in a white see through long sleeve dress with a baby pink and white bikini underneath. Her golden locks bounced softly on her shoulders.

She sat down on sun chair, next to the pool. She had a juice drink, a magazine and her sunglasses on top of her head. Safe to say, the blonde had everything she needed to relax on this lovely spring day.

It was a Saturday Morning, weekend was always the best time to relax. That's exactly what the blonde known as the wonderful Torrie Wilson was doing. Even if she was all alone in this big mansion, she still took the opportunity to have sometime to herself.

Sure she had Chloe sitting at the end of the sun chair, Pepper and Stewie around the pool side. But it wasn't human company, as much Torrie classes them as her babies.

Torrie leaned back on the sun chair, putting one of her feet on the bottom of her chair.

She closed her eyes feeling the spring breeze on her facial features. She flicked through the magazine, while she sipped idly her juice drink.

Reading an article. "I guess she just got home sick, ugh" Torrie scoffed when she read a small article over her former boyfriend's Alex Rodgruiez broke his silence about Torrie's relationship with wwe superstar, John Cena.

"Like I even meant anything to you" Torrie rolled her eyes softly.

Torrie continued to read the article, she had a brief relationship with A-Rod, but then she suddenly found herself in Cena's arms, they had come back into each other lives

Torrie and John both finally confessed the love that had been hidden In their hearts.

They said words that had been lost behind, in a time where they couldn't find the way, or the words. Everything had been lost under words they couldn't find.

It wasn't too late. Torrie & John had love. Couldn't be happier. They had been dating for almost a year. The Boise Belle was the happiest she could be, she had everything she wanted and needed.

John's the man of her dreams, there was no way she would let anything or anyone take him away from her. He's the one, she'd do everything possible to hold too. Try so hard to hold too.

Torrie's enjoying and loving her life right now, everything was going her way. She had the heart of man she loved and adored more than anything. The strongest, passionate, dedicated, loving, sweet, funny man she had ever come to know.

Torrie is almost beyond happy, that she had John by her side. Whatever she faced, she knew in her heart. No shadow of doubt. John would be right there for her.

She would be his girl til the end of the world. She would always stand beside John, even if there's a time he can't hear her voice. Torrie would always be beside John, standing proud in the background. But she'd always be there.

Torrie's eyes stared at the page, it wasn't the article she was interested in. it was the snapped picture at the bottom. She saw herself with her arms wrapped around John's back of her neck, her smile on her face told the story.

She'd loved to see any pictures, capturing a special moment with the man of she loves.

Torrie flicked the pages of the magazine, before she came to the end. She put the magazine back on the small table near the chair.

Selfishly Torrie felt a familiar feeling, she's missing John. The blonde hadn't seen John ever since his birthday, same night she planned a huge surprise for him. Involving his close friends, family and co workers.

Sure it didn't go the way she planned. Everything seemed to be against her lovely surprise. Little blips and issues, then the big blips happened. John didn't even get to the party on time, in fact 3 hours late thanks to chauffeurs including Randy Orton and Cm Punk.

The three ended up getting lost, Torrie had almost succumbed to tears being upset all her hard work was being ruined.

Then finally when John did get there, party guest mistaken Punk for John, the birthday boy had walked in the other way and seen all the lights and decorations before they could surprise him.

Torrie was visibly upset, it went wrong but John knew exactly what to say to cheer her up. Once she had joined the party again, the heavy night rain and Shawn Michaels had knocked out the power sending the venue into darkness.

After the candle, charades party. Torrie & John had able to go home for night. Shared some special, fun moments.

Of course, the time had flown by. Cena had to leave the next following afternoon. Even though, the Belle would not admit it. She wished John could have stayed just a little longer with her. She never wanted him to leave, Torrie wanted John to stay holding her.

John's muscular arms were the best place, she could be…..

But she knew, John's where he wants and needs to be. Torrie's so proud of him, selfishly her heart ponders as she misses him.

Torrie stood up from her sun chair, she felt a snap of light at the back of her head. She turned, a paparazzi took a picture of her. Her blonde hair shimmered gently with the breeze.

The Boise Belle was used to it, she's the lovely girlfriend of the face of WWE, John Cena. She decided not to make an reaction, that way drama would not follow…or stories wouldn't be made up.

Rumours can be trouble, Torrie was seen touching her midsection…a snap of picture it was the typical "is Torrie Wilson pregnant?" is John Cena going to be a daddy?"

It was all just rumours, Torrie had made a reaction…and it just made it worse.

Torrie decided not to make any kind of reaction, it was just easier that way.

The golden locks of her hair blew silently off her shoulders onto her back. Torrie walked back into the house. Changing into a jean knee length skirt, a silk white top with straps and black knee boots.

Torrie leaned on the sink, she started to rinse the dishes. As she peered outside the window, her mind went back to the day…morning after, John's birthday.

…..

_She laid comfortably in the bed, her eyes were closed cuddled up in the duvet. _

_The soft breaths coming from Torrie's lips, she remained asleep. _

_Her boyfriend was staring at her, the blue eyes gazed at her sleeping peacefully. _

_John Cena sat down on the edge of the bed, he gently stroked her strands of hair away from her face. _

"_Tor" he softly tried to awake her. _

_Torrie stirred before her eyelashes fluttered open. She smiled a moment after when her first vision of the day was her handsome boyfriend. "Morning" _

"_Morning babe, I didn't want to wake you. But I'm leaving in a minute" _

_Torrie sat up in the bed. "Oh already?" _

_John nodded. "Yeah, I have to get to Chicago for the pay per view" _

_Torrie nodded her head softly. "Yeah I know, but can't you just stay for a bit longer" _

_John chuckled "How long?" _

"_A year…" _

_John's smile cracked in his face. _

"_Okay a month…1 week, 2 days, 24 hours, 17 hours…"_

_Cena shook his head, handsomely grinning. "Sorry babe no" _

"_Ok, how about 1 hour.. Half an hour, 25 minutes…" _

_John looked at her. "I can stay for a few hours if I really cut it fine" _

_Torrie smiled, "God my hair must be a mess" she crawled over to the bed, to the newest mirror climbing past John's knees. _

"_Oh good golly…my hair looks like its been dragged through a bush backwards" _

"_You still look beautiful to me" John sat on the bed. _

_Torrie climbed on Cena's lap. "Even messy morning hair" _

_John kissed her lips gently, his hands around her back. "Definitely" Torrie giggled before she hugged John back. _

"_Messy hair, no make up. You look stunning" _

_Torrie slapped his covered white t shirt chest. "Ha-ha very funny" _

_She climbed off his lap, back on the bed. "So you're going to stay? I'm just teasing if you can't?" _

"_I can stay for a few hours" _

"_Lie down with me," John smiled and lied back down with his girl. _

_Torrie cuddled into his chest, as his arms went around her. They cuddled on the bed, making every moment of the day count._

_After all, they would be parting ways again…._

…_._

"_Good luck Sunday, baby. Come back in 1 piece please. You're too gorgeous to be torn apart" Torrie said, with her arms around his back of his neck. _

"_Of course, I'll be seeing you soon" John kissed her lips. _

"_I know" _

"_It'll go quickly, this week" John said. _

_Torrie smiled softly "I'll be counting down the days" she kissed him goodbye, the door closed. _

_Torrie turned on her heel, letting out a soft sigh. The door re opened, the blonde was spun back around, had the most passionate kiss on her lips. So passionate, her eyes closed. _

"_I love you Tor" _

_Torrie smiled widely "Love you too" _

"_Thank you for a great last night" _

_Torrie just glanced at John, grinning "You got your special treat too" _

"_Well yeah, always thank you for that" _

_Torrie smirked, she put her hand on his cheek placing a kiss on his lips. "Go on go, if you don't now…I won't be held accountable for tying you up, keeping you here" _

_John and Torrie stood near the door. Chloe came by the bottom of John's jeans._

"_She'll miss you too" _

_John bent down, to stroke Chloe. He stood back up, gazing at his girl. _

"_Best of luck"_

_One final kiss, she twinkled her fingertips as John left. _

…

Torrie's eyelashes flickered open, she had remembered that day. 4 days had passed by, the last she heard of John was on Tuesday night telling her he had got there safely, at the same time he was in a bar with Punk, Randy and a few other superstars arriving in Chicago for this Sunday.

Torrie rinsed the last dish, before pulling the plug out after she had done the washing up. The blonde turned on her heel, she walked to the tidy living room.

Torrie had done all the house work, the house was spotless. Chloe was sitting on the couch playing with a teddy bear. Pepper was sleeping in her bed, Stewie was eating.

No surprise there then.

Torrie walked to the couch, with a glass of ice Dr Pepper. She flicked through the channels. The Boise Belle turned to her side, there was no arm around her. No other was sitting beside her.

All she could cuddle up to, was a pillow. The company was these four walls.

She was all alone, in a mansion.

To make matters worse, there was zero on television.

"Maybe watch a movie" Torrie walked to the cabinet.

The horror movies were out of the question, John wasn't here to protect her. She would not watch a single one on her own. Last time, she did. Cena wasn't there.

She had nightmares and didn't sleep for a week!

Torrie scanned the collection, most were horror and action.

"Don't I have any movies here? I swear I bought them all over" most were all John's.

Torrie closed cabinet, she walked back to the couch "Okay…where's my collection of movies?" she saw the bottom cupboard.

"He better hadn't" Torrie opened the door, there was her movies.

"_Well at least they wasn't thrown out"_

_Torrie looked at her collection, most were comedy and romance. Adventure….Disney movies. _

Torrie and John may love each other, go to end of earth for each other….but they didn't have the same taste in movies or music. Some movies, some songs they liked…but mostly John would complain when she watches a romance, she would whine if he watched a horror or action.

"What to watch, what to watch"

Torrie continued to glance, she decided to watch "Mr Popper's Penguins" the blonde loved Jim Carey, and penguins so it worked perfectly.

Torrie opened the DVD player. Slipping the disc in, the blonde sat here with her legs curled up on the couch. She started to watch the DVD, while the time seemed to tick on so slowly.

After the 1 hour and half movie, Torrie was playing a game on her Iphone. She cuddled Chloe as she took a picture for her twitter. "Enjoying a nice Saturday afternoon, movie day!"

Torrie tapped her nails on her screen, she typed a message to John.

"Hey you, hope you're doing alright? Just been watching movies…found mine in the cupboard…would you know anything about that? we all sending our love. Mwah! Xoxo"

Torrie sent the message, she continued to enjoy a day to herself. Deeply in her heart, she'd love nothing more for John to be right here with her.

...

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because no"

"But that's not a reason"

John Cena was in the middle of his usual afternoon workout. He was bench pressing, while his feet was on the ground. Cm Punk was currently sitting on a equipment complaining to John.

"Oh come on John"

"Phil, I'm not going to watch Avengers Assemble with you"

"Why not? No one else will….you're my best bud"

John laid on the bench, after he had bench pressed a massive pound of weight.

"We can go to the movies, its like only 10 minutes away." Phil moaned.

"What part of no, don't you understand"

"I really want to see the movie" Punk said.

"Well I'm sure you have other friends….go by yourself…"

"I'm not going to the movies on my own, why not? How do you know you won't like the movie, its like marvel comics…..heroes"

"I never read them before"

"Oh come on, that's childhood…or was wrestling all you had?" Phil asked.

"Phil, I said no"

"I can even get you for free, well discount definitely"

John just chuckled gently "No Phil"

"Oh come on, after everything I did for you this week…"

John turned his head towards him. "What are you talking about?"

"Monday"

John slowly nodded his head. "Oh yeah, you're right. You mean how you got me lost, then took the whole surprise from me?"

Phil's lips drew apart. "Well first, I didn't know that was going to happen. Two…I did get you there in the end. You still had a great night with Torrie, your family didn't you?"

John took a moment to think of the night of his birthday, last Monday. The cute dimples appear on his face as he grinned. "Yeah good point"

"_Great night, great night" John thought. _

"So you'll go with me" Punk smiled.

John looked at him. "No"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh I'll just keep annoying you, till you cave in"

"I won't ever cave in, you'll get bored before I do" Cena challenged.

Cm Punk clicked his neck, started poking John on the shoulder. Every word John said, Punk repeated.

"Quit it"

"Quit It"

"Phil I mean it" Punk repeated.

"Phil I mean it"

"If I say yes! Will you stop?"

"If I say yes, will you stop?"

John glared at him.

Punk smiled on "oh wait…yeah Of course"

John chuckled softly, he heard his phone beeping in his bag. John leaned down to retrieve his phone. He saw 1 message on his screen.

"Torrie" Punk asked.

John smiled standing in black shorts, a white t shirt showing off his tone muscles. "That obvious…"

"Well she's the only one, you reply to straight away" Punk told, going back to his workout.

John let his dimple grin surface on his face, he replied back to Torrie's message.

…..

Torrie was walking along the sea front, dressed in a long sleeved white dress, with black sandals. Some of her golden strands were pinned back to shape her face.

Torrie leaned her hands on the wall, feeling the breeze blow her hair. Her eyes watched the sparkle on the ocean.

One thing, Torrie always loved was the ocean. It had such a calming sensation to it.

She always drags John to the beach when they are around together.

Her favourite is watch the sunrise, with him. He does not even complain if they are sitting on the beach. He's half asleep after being woken up by her. John is the one guy that lets Torrie do whatever she wants, she knows she's got his support.

Even if he found watching the sunrise or sunset boring. It varies, he never complains to Torrie. Other guys she dated, always used too. She used to sit alone and watch.

It sure let the loneliness sink in.

She had found the best companion, in John Cena. He always lets her pick the movie, resturant, activity. Sure he'd tease a whine but he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Torrie absolutely loved the time she had with John, every moment definitely counted.

What she loved the most is, his heart, the love he had for her puppy companions. Especially Chloe. Stewie and Pepper wasn't too fussed either way but Chloe and John had a great relationship. The Boise babe loved that.

Torrie flicked her blonde hair onto her back with her fingertips, she walked down the concrete steps onto the grains of soft sand.

Torrie took her sandals off, held the straps in her fingers. She walked along the sand on a lovely afternoon of Tampa Florida.

Torrie felt the locks of her hair blowing gently, she walked along the shore line.

She watched the ocean waves collide with shore.

Torrie sat down on the sand, leaning back taking in the scenery. Her eyes closed taking in a soft breath.

"This is perfect" Torrie made a heart in the sand, with a picture of her bottom French manicured toe nails tweeted on her twitter.

Her phone beeped, she received a message from John.

"Hey babe, I'm doing okay just working hard. I don't know how you're movies ended there…..honestly…"

Torrie giggled as she read the message, the innocence of Cena. He can't play that part better than her.

"I'm being dragged to see Avengers Assemble with Phil, don't ask. Stay safe, I'll be seeing you soon. Xxx"

Torrie closed her iphone, she turned back to the vision of the blue sparkled ocean.

"I wish you were here with me"

….

Torrie was curled up comfortable on the couch, she was watching Raw from last week since nothing else was on Television.

Torrie ended up giggling when she saw Chloe sitting up in front watching the screen. John was on the screen, Torrie got her iphone from the table. She took a picture of Chloe sitting there, with her puppy eyes on the screen.

"My baby just adores him, makes two of us. He-he." Torrie tweeted the image of Chloe sitting watching the screen, with John Cena on the screen.

As soon as John disappeared from the screen. Chloe trotted off to the couch losing interest.

It was late Saturday night, Torrie had just finished her casear salad staying true to her diet. She sipped her water, with ice cubes. Today had gone by so slow….didn't help that it was always the night, she missed John the most.

Her favourite time, is when she's just on the couch. The colour of the night is outside. John comes through the door. She just shoots up, jumps into Cena's arms.

Torrie softly breathed, she clicked on twitter. She saw a tweet on John's twitter. Cm Punk had put "Me and JohnCena went to see #AvengersAssemble" tonight!…so fun!

Cena had re tweeted it, with a reply of "Yeah, fun time"

Torrie giggled as she read the tweet, she said something to involve the conversation.

"Ha-ha!"

She stood up from the couch. She changed into a pair of her gym clothes, consisting white stretch trousers, a pink tee and a black fleece. White trainers, pink strip.

She did her stretchers before she went for a night run.

"Mommy will be back in a bit, be good" Torrie kissed her pups, before she put her earphones in her ears.

She started to run along the path, the moonlight street lamps lit up a beautiful scenery.

"My night run, can't be more beautiful. My Good golly!" Torrie snapped a picture the view of moonlight street.

She continued to run along, completing her night run.

…

It was late at night, many around the world were shutting down for the night and take on the world tomorrow morning.

Torrie came out of the bathroom, brushing her blonde hair. She placed the hairbrush on her dresser. She climbed into the king size bed.

Leaning into the white comfty pillows, her golden locks laid across pillow. Torrie's lashes flicked up at the ceiling.

She did sent a txt to John, a few hours ago asking how the movie was…but he didn't reply so she thought he's probably busy socialising or sleeping since it was quite late.

Torrie heard a bark, she looked down at the foot of the bed. Chloe was sitting there.

"John'll be back next week," she said. The fluffy Maltese continued to sit in the same place.

"Chloe its not like we can fly to Chicago and surprise him. He'll be back next week"

Torrie leaned back on the bed, softly closing her eyes trying to fall asleep.

All of sudden, Torrie's eyes sprang open.. She shot up in the bed. "Oh gosh! That's perfect!" Torrie flew the covers off her, she grabbed her laptop from the dresser.

Torrie tried to order tickets online but she decided to ring up the hotline instead.

"Hello can I have a single ticket to Chicago?" a smile spread on her face, once her ticket was booked.

Torrie ended the phonecall after getting the information she needed. She climbed back into the bed, the dimples were showing in her face.

"We're going to see John tomorrow!" Torrie excitedly got comfy in her bed.

She fell asleep, cuddled up in the duvet. She just couldn't wait to see the love her life tomorrow. She couldn't wait to surprise him. Hopefully, everything goes exactly the way she wants.

She couldn't wait to see the man, that turned her into the woman she is today. She's everything she is, because John loved her.

He loved her for who she is, John's there whenever she needs someone. As soon she starts to slip, John's arms embrace and surround her. He won't stop until she's smiling once again even if the blonde had just cried her heart out.

He won't feel the word "Mission Accomplished" until a real sparkle comes from Torrie's face.

He is the strength when she's weak. He's the voice when she couldn't speak. Most importantly John shines the light into the dark. He brings her from the dark right to the light every time, she feels herself starting to fall down. He catches her makes it all better.

John holds Torrie up when she can't reach, he gives her the faith. He saw the best in her. She definitely feels blessed that she's loved by John. Her world is not a best place, because of John.

John is the one that she will always run and turn too. She'd look to him for guidance, if she didn't know what to do. That would be the point, when she'd look at him. How the bright stars hold the moon, Torrie knows she'll never be alone.

He would always be there, be alright. She'd know in her heart. He's so strong, nothing will ever keep John down. He'll always stand back up. After all, John is her hero has been for so many years.

Sure he gets wounded, hurt but Torrie has never seen John stay down. He rises back like a Phoenix from the ashes blooming with beautiful colours.

One thing is for certainty….

Torrie just couldn't wait for the dawn of tomorrow.

…...

As soon as the clock struck 6am, Torrie's eyes opened without taking another moment to lie in bed. Torrie got to her feet, scooping her blonde hair in a ponytail. She got ready for the day.

She changed into black stretch pants, with a white vest and a pink hoodie. She put on her running shoes. morning run is the first thing she does, no matter what was planned for the day. She would always go for her morning run, it was her daily routine.

The blonde just loved to run, she was always into fitness so she knew exactly how to keep her body fit and healthy. Torrie had even started a new website, sharing tips on fitness for her fans. She had been trying to get John to do 1 with her, but he always seemed to have something else.

Their agenda's were different, the honey blonde would keep trying.

Torrie ran about 25 minute mark before she returned back home, after she took a shower. She got changed in black leggings, a baby blue top with dolly shoes. She put a black hat on top of her head to go with a lovely image.

Torrie walked down the stairs, she went to the kitchen and detailed a few healthy breakfasts on her website before she made her own breakfast. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

Whenever John's around, Torrie always bugs him about having breakfast. Once he accidentally called her "Mom" because she kept nagging him. Well that didn't end well for Cena at all.

Torrie rinsed the dishes, before she left home today she would make sure it's nice and tidy for when they return. Torrie got her backs together, she ordered a taxi since she's not taking her car.

Torrie had let one person in, that she was coming today that was one of best friend's. Lilian Garcia. Torrie was meeting Lilian at the hotel, luckily for Torrie. RAW and Smackdown superstars aren't all at the same hotels….so she wouldn't have to hide behind a wall if John was around.

1 place she'd likely to see John, was the gym….since he spents most of his free time there so Torrie would avoid that for today.

"Right time to go on our little adventure" Torrie got her dog carrier, she placed Chloe, Stewie and Pepper in the holder. They were comfortable and used to it. Whenever the Torrie goes, the puppies follow her.

Torrie even bought them to both John's parents house in Boston, they were the most well behaved dogs you would know. Torrie's a package deal, you get the lovely blonde but 3 dogs…are included. Simple as that.

Torrie closed the door and locked it, she climbed into the taxi. She was on her way to the airport.

Torrie typed a message on twitter. "Time for an adventure"

…..

After the flight, the Boise Belle had landed in Chicago. Torrie retrieved her luggage, and kept the carrier with Chloe, Stewie and Pepper close so they were safe and secure.

As she was heading to the exit, a few fans had noticed her. Always being polite, Torrie stopped to greet them with an autograph and a photo. She loved her fans so of course she would take a moment out of her day to thank them for the support.

Torrie walked out of the airport after autographs and 6 pictures, she made her way to a taxi. Torrie told the location of the hotel that Lilian told her she was staying at.

"Of course love"

Torrie smiled "Thank You"

…...

Torrie went through the doors of the hotel, she walked to the front desk to explain the situation. After she was given the room number, Torrie made her way to the evaulator.

As she waited, she heard two voices that suddenly struck her…..

"What do you mean?"

"Well I decided to spend it with you guys, I've been home all week so I stopped by to keep you company buddy"

Torrie continued to wait for the evaluator. The voices suddenly became, and it took seconds for Torrie to recognise….it was CM Punk & yes of course, John Cena.

"Oh damn it" Torrie looked up at the yellow light number of the floor the evaulator still hadn't opened. It hadn't reached the ground lobby.

"Come on, come on" Torrie mumbled.

The stairs were near the evaluator, the voices were getting closer and closer.

"_Oh please, big guy cut me break….come on god please…I'll pray three times a day" _Torrie panicked.

She didn't want John to see her, the Boise Belle had decided to surprise him later on today at the arena, be there for his match tonight against Brock Lesnar.

"Please" Torrie mumbled.

The evaluator doors open, she quickly rushed in and clicked the room level that Lilian had told her. Just as the doors started to close, Chloe stuck her nose out, when she saw the back of John.

The dog barked, the doors of the evaluator doors closed just as Punk and John came from the stairs, walked to the lobby.

John briefly turned his head for a moment. He saw the closed evaluator, he heard the soft bark in the distance.

"What?"

"I thought I heard Chloe…"

Punk looked at him. "Who's Chloe?"

Cena's eyes squinted, before he turned back to Punk. "Never mind" the stars kept walking on.

Luckily, John hadn't caught the attention so Torrie was left unseen.

Once Torrie felt the lift go up, a soft breath passed through her lips. "That was close"

Things got a little complicated, how was she able to avoid John for the whole day? It would be difficult.

Torrie walked on the right level, she walked down the corridor looking for the room number. She knocked the door, waited for an answer. The blonde sure hoped she got an answer.

Torrie already had a close call, being seen by Cena and Punk.

Torrie let a breath out when the door opened, the Raw Latina Lilian Garcia smiled widely.

"Tor! I'm so happy you made it" Lilian wrapped her arms around Torrie in a hug.

Torrie happily accepted the hug.

"Hi Lil, its so good to see you. Been a long journey." Torrie walked through the door, she placed her bags down on the floor.

"I've been on my feet since 7am," Torrie collapsed on the couch.

"Christ, been a long day for you" Lilian said sitting beside her.

"Yep" Torrie nodded her head.

"Let me get you a drink," Lilian walked to the fridge to get two cans of Dr Pepper.

"Aw thank you" Torrie took the can, she poured the liquid into a glass.

"So made you decide to come today?"

Torrie took a gulp of the cold drink before she placed the glass back on the coffee table. "Well the whole birthday thing didn't work at the way I wanted, although it was a great time….worked out good, I still want to surprise John" Torrie spoke.

Lilian nodded, drinking.

"And I really miss John, so instead of spending time alone in a mansion. I thought I'd come and have some fun with WWE" Torrie smiled.

"John has no idea you're here?"

Torrie shook her head, "Nope, although was a close call in the lobby….he was with Phil…I thought you said RAW and Smackdown stars are separate?"

"Oh yeah, well things changed we all came to the hotel"

"Oh right I see, well he didn't see me. It was a close call but obviously god caught me a break" Torrie smiled.

"He didn't see you?"

"No, although this madam almost gave us away" Torrie picked up Chloe from the floor.

"She saw John, so she barked. She adores him" Torrie told Lilian.

Lilian smiled while she stroked Stewie. "God he gets heavier every time I see him"

Torrie giggled, "He loves his food"

Lilian shared a giggle with one of her dear friends, "Well what is the plan? We go to the arena together? How are you not going to be seen?"

Torrie looked at her friend, while she placed Chloe back down on the floor. "With a little difficulty, if I see John….I'll just hide behind a wall, and pray he doesn't see me"

"Well I'm sure, John will love you to see you guys" Lilian smiled.

Torrie nodded, agreeing with her. "Yep, I can't wait" the sparkle of excitement was in her eyes.

"Aren't you a little concerned?" Lilian said.

"Concerned? With what? Suprising John? Oh he'd love it" Torrie smiled.

"Yeah I know but that's not what I meant"

Torrie sipped her drink before she replied. "What are you talking about?"

"Well tonight, John going one on one with Brock Lesnar?" Lilian asked.

Torrie glanced at Lilian, was she concerned? Well she's always concerned for John. It's nothing new to her.

"I always am, but John'll be fine."

Lilian looked at Torrie, she briefly turned away before she smiled back at her friend. "Yeah of course"

Torrie had caught the look on Lilian's face. "Lil, John'll be fine. He always is. You know his body goes through physical harm but he always stands back up. Always, no matter what or who he is up against" Torrie explained.

Lilian smiled. "Uh huh"

"John's my hero, Lil. He can't get hurt….well he does but he always rises back up" Torrie told confidently.

The beautiful singer just smiled, so the shadow of doubt didn't show in her face.

….

It was almost time for the two blondes to go to the arena, Torrie was in the process of deciding what to wear. The Boise Babe must have changed about 4 times already.

"Tor, come on"

Torrie checked out her reflection, one last time before she came out of the bedroom.

Clad in a beautiful white strap lace dress, a black shrug and black knee boots, her hair was silk and straight. She had the sexy but elegant look.

Torrie added clear lip gloss to finish her look, her make up was perfect. Her natural beauty just shone like a star.

"Definitely this one" Torrie told.

Lilian smiled. "You look gorgeous, you'll knock him dead"

Torrie grinned, grabbing her black jacket leaving with Lilian.

….

Torrie and Lilian made their way to the lobby. The blonde came from the evaluator, she saw Cm Punk walking towards her. She grabbed a handful of his shirt.

"Oh god I have a stalker!" Punk shrieked when he found himself against the wall.

Punk shielded his eyes, he peeked through his fingers and saw Torrie Wilson standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Torrie….you're not stalking me?"

Torrie shook her head. "No"

"Ooh okay, what are you doing here?" Punk then asked.

"I've come for tonight, going to surprise John" Torrie answered smiling.

Punk slowly nodded his head. "Ohh," he then chuckled. "That worked out great the last time"

Torrie eyed the WWE Champion, "Yeah….do we need to go through what happened there?"

"No, no. I think its great."

"Don't tell John"

"I won't say a word"

"Good" Torrie smiled. She then questioned. "Where is John?"

"In the gym, he's been in there all afternoon"

Torrie smiled, she knew her man oh so well! If he's not meeting and greeting children. Or in a wwe ring, chances are he's in the gym.

"Okay, good luck tonight Phil"

"Thanks, good luck with surprising John. Hope it goes works out" Phil walked off.

Torrie walked, caught up with Lilian. The divas were about ready to go to the arena.

Lilian walked along, Torrie followed her until she came aside the gym glass doors.

Her eyes peered through the glass, she saw John working out. Her heels stayed still. She watched as his muscles flexed, his t shirt came back off. That just froze Torrie completely on the spot.

She felt the sudden thump in her chest, her eyes were attracted. Even though she could run through the door, kiss him being his girlfriend. There's still a undeniable attraction.

She just loved it, it's definitely a great sight for her eyes.

Torrie continued to watch, frozen on the spot. Lilian walked back had to drag Torrie by her jacket sleeve. "If you don't want to be seen, don't just stare right at him"

Torrie looked towards Lilian. "Oh I know, I know but he's just so hott!"

"You know you're already dating him" Lilian said, putting on her CD. "U Girl Til The End Of The World"" came on in the car.

"Yeah I know, but I still find myself frozen when he's training. So hott" Torrie leaned back, fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Oh I love this song" Torrie sung along to the CD with Lilian.

…..

John Cena walked down the corridor, he was dressed in his green "Salute Cenation" recent merchandise, with blue short jeans, knee pads and black trainers.

John placed his green cap on top of his head. He opened his locker room door, he stepped into the room.

Cena started to do some stretches before his match, the pay per view was about to start. John rose his arms around, swinging back and forth. He had his back towards the door.

The door silently opened, a beautiful blonde stepped in. unknown to John, a carrier was placed on the floor. Her black jacket fell on the bench exposing the pretty white lace dress.

John was sitting on a chair, he adjusted his green wrist band on his left wrist.

Torrie saw the back of his green shirt, she stepped closer being silent as a mouse. The beautiful smile surfaced on her face, pearly whites shining the excitement.

She felt so happy to see John. Inches away, Torrie stood right behind John. The Boise Belle rose her arms around his shoulders. Hugging her arms around on his chest at the back

She came aside his face. "Surprise baby"

John immediately stood up to see his lovely girlfriend standing there. Cena gazed at Torrie before he started to speak again. "Tor…" he managed to say.

"Hey you," Torrie let her smile shine.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

Torrie's smile faded slightly "That's not how you usually greet me?" her fingers glided through her blonde hair.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

John looked at her "Oh yeah of course, just shocked that's all" he glanced at Torrie for a few seconds before he walked over, put his arms around her greeting her.

John's arms went around her back keeping Torrie closed, while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"So you're happy to see me?" Torrie asked again, grinning.

John answered with a sweet kiss to her shining lips. "Very happy"

He looked at her, and smiling his pearly whites at her outfit. "God you look beautiful, I need to breathe Tor." John placed his hand on his heart to check he's still breathing.

"Well that's lucky"

Torrie giggled at his compliment, she put her arms around his waist. "Well I definitely want to keep you breathing" John chuckled, kissing her temple.

"What brings you here?" John asked, with a handsome smile on his face.

Torrie sat down on the bench. "I wanted to surprise you, since the first one didn't go as planned"

"You're still going over that? Tor…."

"The whole birthday thing didn't work exactly how I wanted…so I decided to come and surprise you, where you loved to be. Support you in your match tonight, closer than home" Torrie smiled.

John chuckled. "Well I'm happy you're here" he saw the carrier on the floor.

"You came alone?"

Torrie looked at him, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…"

The carrier was moving, John bent down opened the already unzipped top. Chloe immediately poked her head out. John glanced down at the dogs before he turned back to the innocent Torrie.

"They must have jumped in, without me looking" Torrie innocently told.

John turned back to the carrier, he looked back at Torrie. "Uh huh" Chloe was wagging her small tail seeing John.

"Well, we're a package deal…."

John walked back over to Torrie, he placed a arm around her slender waist. "If I didn't know that by now. I'd be pretty dumb" Torrie giggled, putting her hand on his green t shirt "Rise Above Hate" at the top, then bottom of a image of him. "Cenation," was underneath.

Torrie kept her hand on his covered chest.

"So you love us all?" Torrie asked, sliding her hand down his right side. She felt the green material of his t shirt.

John looked at Torrie, "Yeah, especially you" a bark interrupted them.

Cena looked down to see Chloe had made her way out of the carrier. "And you Chloe" John picked up the fluffy Maltese, Torrie giggled while John gave her "baby" some attention.

"I'm not sharing you, with her. As much as I love you Chloe. Cena is mine" Torrie said. John chuckled, pressing his lips to the lips of Torrie.

The smile spread across her face, while her eyes twinkled. Very much in love.

Torrie turned to the TV, to see the opening promo of John Cena & Brock Lesnar was playing.

"Does it ever weird to watch yourself on TV?" Torrie asked sitting on the bench.

John lifted his cap, scratching the top of his head before he placed the cap back on.

"No, not really"

"I used to find it weird, watching myself on television" Torrie said.

She saw John sitting on the bench next to her. The Boise Belle leaned her head on his shoulder. His arm went around her shoulder.

"What is it?" John asked.

Torrie's head was lowered, until she lifted her head to gaze at John. Her fanned, length eyelashes flickered up at him. "I'm just happy to be here with you"

John's cute dimples went in his face. "So am I" Torrie closed her eyes, leaning on John's chest. She could feel the steady rise with every breath he had.

He stroked her hair gently, Torrie couldn't see the sudden look in John's face. Maybe he was torn at her sudden arrival.

John Cena was happy that Torrie had surprised him. He loved it, don't get him wrong. He's happy, Torrie wanted nothing more to see him. Travel from Tampa to here…that's the part he was happy.

But he couldn't deny, the sudden fear that Torrie's in the same building that will hold the clash between John Cena & Brock Lesnar. Cena will fight, he never said he's going to win this match but he will fight as hard as he can…..he could be taking the battering of a lifetime.

Brock Lesnar stands for destruction, he's only concerned with himself. That's all he cares about. He wouldn't care about the welfare of John. Surely would not care about John's girl. Torrie. If anything, Lesnar would love to see the worry spread across her innocent face.

Brock Lesnar is not anyone he's faced before, not only is he former wwe champion. Dominated WWE once before. He's also a former UFC World Champion.

John was already feeling pressure. Now, with Torrie's arrival. John Cena found himself slightly torn.

One thing he hated was to see or hear the worry in Torrie.

That's exactly what the fates could be planning.

….

"John, curtain 3 minutes" A crew member peeked his head in the locker room.

John turned his head towards Torrie. He could see the proud smile on her face.

"I better get to the curtain,"

Torrie smiled. "Good Luck, you'll kick his butt"

John gazed at Torrie, he came closer taking her hand. "Tor, I'm happy you're here…" The honey blonde twinkled smiling. She felt a grasp from Cena's hand.

"I haven't faced Lesnar since 2003...he's a former UFC Champion," Torrie felt a sudden pierce in her heart, filled with worry.

First Lilian, now John….

"I don't know what to expect. But no matter what, I'll be fine" Torrie stood there in front of John, she briefly flickered her eyelashes downwards.

Proudness was replaced by concern, nothing or no one would make Torrie turn away. She'll always stand beside John. She's his true girl.

Torrie found the strength to smile, looking back at John. "You'll be fine, I know you will be, you'll win. I know it"

John grinned softly, brushing her locks onto her back. "Yeah"

"No matter what, I'll still be there for you. Nothing will change that" Torrie strongly smiled, inside the tears were pricking in her eyes.

"I'll stand by you, always"

Torrie touched his cheek gently, "I believe in you" her smile beamed, to stop the tears from rising behind her innocent green eyes.

John embraced Torrie, before he went towards the locker door.

"John"

He turned back from the sound of his name. She ran up to him, his green cap tipped slightly as she delivered a passionate kiss. His hand relaxed at the back of her head, the other behind her back. Torrie kept both her arms wrapped his neck.

"Good luck" she kept her arms around the back of his neck, flicking her blonde hair.

John gazed at her, a little breathless from the kiss "Best good luck charm, I've ever had" he winked at her.

Torrie sweetly giggled, John's hand cupped the bottom of her cheek. John felt the silkiness of her golden blonde hair as he passionately kissed her.

Torrie's fingers gripped onto his green wrist band on his right wrist. John broke away, he opened the door. With one final smile, he left the locker room.

As the door closed, Torrie lowered her head to the floor. She cuddled Chloe close, using the soft white fur as comfort against her neck.

She was so proud, standing by John. Now she had Lilian & John's words echoing in her mind.

Was tonight a mistake? Could John be hurt badly?

Torrie could feel the emotion rising the tears in her eyes. She turned to the television, breathing a little deeper. Her fingertips were massaging each other.

The thump in her heart acknowledged the sudden fear, Torrie had. She had never seen John hurt, he always finds the strength to stand back up. The next she sees him, he's already recovered, he's alright. Tonight could be the night of something she's never seen before.

Torrie's concerned, but could tonight show Torrie….that John is not so strong as she thinks. Was it going to worse than the honey blonde had thought? what about Lilian's doubts? Why wouldn't she tell Torrie?

Tonight's Extreme Rules, it was time to take it to the extreme…

On this night, could it be a shaken awakening in the heart of Torrie?

…...

End Of Chapter 1, This story wasn't even planned until last week. I had so much fun writing Jorrie in the3 part story so I had to try and an actual long story! Oh boy I have great plans! For this story. Onscreen and real life, I plan to make this the ultimate Jorrie story! One because they are already together lol. So there is a journey of their relationship.

There is happy but rough times ahead.

Thank You to all that have took the time to read, hope you enjoy! Let me know by pressing the button at the end. Best thing you can do for a writer is feedback.

Chapter 2-Extreme Rules Match John Cena v Brock Lesnar, Torrie has a sudden revelation when she sees John battered. Torrie could be serious trouble when she runs out to John terrified? What will happen. Lesnar, HHH, possibly Cena may not be happy. What about Torrie? how will she deal with the sudden feelings?


	2. Heart Of A Hero

Chapter 2-Heart Of A Hero.

"Faster, Faster" her heart went.

All Torrie could do at that moment was breathe. Telling herself to breathe again. The blonde did so. Every second counted, she held her breath before she let it release.

The nerves did not leave her face, the worry lines were on her forehead. Anyone with eyes, knew Torrie is worried. Not because of the look, she's trying to hide.

It was the movement of her fingers gliding in her blonde hair. Torrie always fiddled with her locks, smiling away the worries within.

Torrie was currently waiting on the edge, anxious as anything. She's concerned for one simple thing. Say, one person. That special person, she's concerned for is John Cena, the love of her life.

Why is she concerned? Well that's simple too. Torrie has always been concerned for John. Saying "don't worry Torrie" is like telling the Belle, not to breathe.

Torrie loves John more than she ever loved anyone! With all her heart, he's the one.

Her dream, prince, hero all rolled into one. The love she and John shared, is her fairytale that girls always dream of.

This wasn't a fairytale world of lies, like the others. John is the real deal, there was no doubt, no fear, certainly no dishonour. It's just happiness.

Torrie knew it. Her heart knew it to be true, her lovable heart truly lies deep with John Cena.

Torrie hates to see someone she loves dearly, and holds in her heart. To see John hurt, was one of the worst feelings ever. Torrie would hate to see him hurt, physically even emotionally. She just would hate to see the pain cross his face.

Torrie would hate to see the hidden look of pain in John's face, as he tries to not let it show. Somehow, that makes it worse because he's putting even more pressure on himself. Lord and behold, its mostly for Torrie that he hides the hurt.

She loved him more than anything. Don't honestly know what she would do without him. After all, he's all she's got. Torrie needs him with her, John is one that Torrie holds on too. To lose him, would be…..there's no words to describe truly how it would feel. One word comes to mind, unbearable.

He's the one! That she'd never ever want to lose. All her love in her heart is for John.

She'd never want to think of moving on, saying goodbye continuing with her own life.

Torrie would never want that, her heart would just break into pieces. Fall to pieces.

Torrie doesn't like to think that way…..any bad, fearful thoughts she keeps them at the back of her mind, focus on the light and good. After all, she had learnt that from John.

There's nothing she wouldn't do for him, he just makes her feel so alive. So safe, secure and good. He's like the light shining down on her. The bridge of light found John, love is found. It turned all the wrongs right, the loneliness faded away. The light of love had bought a brand new beginning for Torrie & John..

Torrie knew from the exact moment. It's true, she and John would make it. Never look back, or turn back. The destiny of the future ties them together. This is a forever kind of love.

Torrie wanted to stand at the beginning with John, that is exactly where she stands now by his side through everything.

That's exactly where Torrie is now, by John's side. He may not be around, can't hear her voice. Her heart is still with him.

Her heart was currently feeling like it was on a race course, the anxiety of waiting for the main event had Torrie's heart racing. It was not in the good way, sure she's proud and has faith in John.

She couldn't stop these words ringing in her mind, like an echo.

"_no matter what, I'll be fine" replaying it like a record, and the image of his smile was like a photograph in her mind. _

"_No matter what? I'll be fine…" last few words, Cena had told his girlfriend before he left her. _

Torrie couldn't help but think of those few little words, the meaning behind them. What did it mean? no matter what? No matter what Lesnar does to John. Beat him badly. John assuring Torrie, regardless of the outcome. He'd be fine.

Was Cena's message more to with settling her heart, or was it more? How could John know before hand, that whatever happens in the match. Brock throws his best at him, John will be fine…..

Torrie had seen John go through so much physical harm, she remembered the vicious feud with Kane. All she had to do is hold onto her faith, Cena would be okay at the end. Sure it was one hell of struggle, John had been left unconscious to a point where Kane wouldn't let John breathe using a submission move. One Torrie, found very frightening.

He had done it, he rose above the threat of the big red machine. "embrace the hate" thing, even had a little high school drama involving Eve and Zack Ryder but he had done all that won the fight and the war….then finished the last chapter with The Rock.

Let's not talk about how that chapter ended…..after all, it had been done then night after. Less than 24 hours later, the show of shows was over. The chapter of "Brock Lesnar" written.

That is exactly what had Torrie nervous, all those other times. Sure she was worried but something about John's words, the look in his eyes. It felt different to the others.

That is what is unsettling to her. It actually nerved the honey blonde.

Torrie's eyes fixed on the screen, the hype video played showing how the rivalry came about between Brock and John. After GM of Raw & Smackdown, John Lariatntus gained full control. He then went on to replace John Cena with Brock Lesnar as the new face of the WWE. How disrespectable, wrong! Cena hadn't even left and Lariatus decided to try and push him out the door. End, replace, John had said.

Torrie was disgusted, she had knew the GM. She had been around wwe when he was just a road agent. He climbed up the ladder like a worm but Torrie thought it was disrespectable that the GM would just try and replace John.

Torrie didn't like it, she thought it's unfair and bull crap.

It wasn't all to do with, because she's John girl. In her heart, Torrie's always going to have a spot for WWE in her heart. Even if she wasn't dating Cena. She knew John would still be the face of the company.

Its like a light switch, you think of WWE. Bam, John Cena is the next thing pops into your head. So why in the world would John Lariatus think he can just throw his power around, and strip Cena of the "Face Of The WWE" its not right, just plain wrong!

What did the GM expect, John Cena to smile and let Lesnar have the keys to the kingdom, and go away. That's not Cena! He does not do business like that.

Torrie thought Brock and The GM was being arrogant, most definitely ignorant. Saying the WWE isn't filled with legitimate talent, what about John Cena? Cm Punk, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Miz…Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes to name many. All it was to do with, is power and ego.

Well John Cena wasn't going to stand for it, he had shown that after the slap he gave Lesnar. Of course that played in the package video, it bought a small smile to Torrie's face. She remembered loving it the first time, Cena had fired back against Brock.

She stood a very proud, faithful girlfriend. Torrie knew, John had a heart of a hero. After all, he is her hero. She just loves the dedication, the passion, the love, the strength holds true in John's heart. She loved it all.

A heart she will never ever break, that was a vow. The same heart, she had given a break. A breather, sure there was moments. John thought could it be wrong? Was he going to a mistake with Torrie?

Will his heart break once more. He had been hurt before, Torrie could see it in his eyes. He can try smile it away each time, but there's things even Cena can't disguise that's the history of his heart being broken. There's just so much he can take. She had eased the ache, and made it a vow to never break that lovable heart, she adores to have and listen to.

When she's lying in his arms. Best place in the world. Make it by the ocean, that's just heaven on earth for Torrie. The sparkled deep ocean, the rhythm of John Cena's heartbeat. A Just heavenly touch.

Torrie's fingers brushed onto the pearl necklace around her neck. She watched the screen, the last image was Brock Lesnar standing tall over a fallen John Cena after the second F5.

With Lesnar's voice echoing. "I'm not a superstar, I'm a ass kicker….I am Brock Lesnar…"

She continued to have thoughts in her mind, watching something that could leave her shaken up. She kept believing, everything will be fine. It will be fine. Has to be? Right? Right? Her mind asking a question.

Torrie's thoughts were shaken when the boom of "Brock Lesnar" music hit the arena. His theme music, no lyrics just drums and loud noises. Torrie saw through the screen, the former UFC Champion come through the black curtain.

He sure wasn't anything like it was 8 years ago, not a single thing. He didn't even have the same attire. There was more tattoo's. A huge one on his front. It looked like a knife through a heart.

Definitely went with the intimidating factor. Torrie could feel the nerves in her as she stared through the television.

It was definitely not what Torrie had remembered. She was still an active WWE Diva, around the time Brock Lesnar was around.

This Brock Lesnar was not anything she had remembered, the huge man was doing his usual beginning hype, jogging on the spot before his large arms rose up. He looked like he was going into a boxing match, that certainly didn't settle Torrie's heart rate one bit.

Brock was in his MMA gear, black and red shorts with his own sponsors. The black huge gloves on his hands. Those fists that can do some real damage if he has the chance.

The arena fell in silence, as Lesnar's music died down. He was in the ring waiting for his opponent.

This was exactly the moment, Torrie's heart pined. Because she knew what was going to happen next? She knew the start of music was going to hit any second now. Lord behold, that is exactly what had happened…..

The start of a different melody. The same point of the drum. Torrie's eyes closed briefly hearing the song "The Time Is Now" she opened her eyes, to see John Cena come through the curtain. He had his steel chain around his neck proving he is ready for a fight.

The song definitely suited the situation, explained the worry in Torrie and probably thousands around the world. The time was now, Brock v Cena was going to happen now.

John gazed around his surroundings hearing the emotion from the WWE Universe.

There he stood in his green "We Salute Cenation" attire, along with his blue jean shorts and black trainers. John did a salute before he ran down the ring, to come face to face with the beast. "Brock Lesnar"

Lesnar loved the stare down, what he believed is Cena is scared stiff of him. He could feel the vibration of fear. He believed he can see the scared look in John's clear blue eyes. Lesnar had said, John Cena would not be at the top of WWE if he hadn't left.

He'd be carrying his bags into the building. Lesnar has boasted, Cena Has NEVER defeated him. He's nothing like John has ever faced before.

John stayed in one corner, glancing back at the MMA clad superstar. He took a moment to let it all sink in. Brock Lesnar surely doesn't look the same at all. His wardrobe had changed, also it seemed. The beast was more angry, hell bent on bringing the pain.

John glanced once more at Lesnar, before he started to think of a certain blonde backstage. The girl, he loved more than anything was in the same building. He tried not to picture the look of concern written all over her face. He needed to stay focused.

John was indeed right, Torrie stood there in front of the screen with her heart racing.

_One mindful thought. "I don't want to see you hurt John, please don't get hurt" _

Her eyes continued to gaze at the TV, watching it all play out like a movie. A horror movie at that. John threw his hat into the crowd, before he walked back towards the corner while Lesnar was a calm, collected caged animal.

Somehow, that made it worse. He was waiting for a bell….then he can unleash hell on John. A small grin cracked in Torrie's face when John slipped his t shirt off, threw into the crowd.

She may be worried to death, but she just found him so hot without a shirt on. Torrie couldn't help smile, she's still a red blooded woman. That sight of John, his appealing abs was a lovely sight for her eyes.

John stood in the corner, ready for business. His shirt was off, along was his cap. He had his jean shorts on, black fastening belt, black trainers 4 green wrist bands, armband. He was ready for his fight.

The slow rise in John Cena's chest, midsection area shown on the screen. It shown the anticipation of this match. He and Lesnar exchanged gazes. Brock taunted John pointing his finger at him. "You're…scared…"

John didn't take the bait, he just stood there waiting for the bell while Lesnar continued on taunting him.

"Big bad Boogey man, Brock Lesnar is going to tear you limb from limb"

John could hear every word, Lesnar was spilling but he would not take the bait.

Seconds later, the bell had rung. The match had begun.

The moment the bell rung, Torrie's eyelashes lowered. She took in a deep breath ready to watch a match, that could have a sudden effect on her.

Torrie's eyes re opened, the first thing she saw was Brock Lesnar take John down to the mat. Before John could even get his hands up, Lesnar started hitting him with punches to the top of his head.

Brock continued to whale on Cena, digging the point of his elbow into his face. John managed to get Brock away. John got back to his feet, but he turned into a huge clothesline. Knocking John back to the mat.

Torrie's hands went around her mouth standing by the screen, she saw John hadn't moved either, lying on his side.

The sound of the back of John's head hitting the canvas was horrible, that isn't the only thing that made the worry rise in Torrie's eyes.

Specks of blood had landed on the mat, next to John. The blood started to drip down from the cut that had been made by the elbows of Lesnar.

"Oh god" soft tone slipped through Torrie's lips, as she watched the television.

She could the blood on the top of John's head, there was a gash right across. Cena lifted his head, he quickly rose back to his feet ignoring the sting of blood.

He grabbed a waist lock around Lesnar, trying to ground him to the mat but every movement Cena made. The blood started to seep out of the wound on his forehead.

Torrie just stood there, worriedly looking at the screen. She felt helpless, John had been busted wide open. It wasn't some cut. It was actually a gash right on his forehead, the red trickled colour was coming down his face.

Torrie could feel the water in her eyes, starting to prick. She could feel the emotion in her heart rising through. This is not what she wanted at all.

Lesnar fought back at John, kicking him away. The referee could see Cena's bleeding badly so he stopped the match. This was not an ordinary match, it was a extreme rules match.

The doctor rushed into the ring with a white towel, he tried to clean up the blood but the wound was fresh. The blood kept sweeping out.

Lesnar loved what he saw. He didn't mind the match was stopped, he got a kick of seeing the blood trickle down his John's pretty little face.

John leaned back on the ropes, so the doctor could do his best to tend to the cut. John started to feel a little dazed after the punches, then the blood. Lets not forget, the back of his head hitting the canvas with thunderous impact.

Lesnar sauntered close to Cena, he bent down to see the blood. "I wonder how you're sweet girl is feeling" John just glared, pushed him away as much as he could.

The doctor did whatever he could for the time being. He glued the wound on John's head shut to try and stop the blood.

A honey blonde was standing in John's locker room. Her eyes full of worry, she had seen what had happened. John bleeding badly, then the doctor gluing his head shut…like he was some kind of doll or something.

She felt scared for John, that it could only get worse. Unfornately for Torrie, it did.

John rose back to his feet, after losing the blood. He ran at Brock, got taken down yet again. Lesnar delivered those horrible right punches, to any part of Cena's body he could.

He then delivered a knee right to the ribs, bringing a yelp from Cena. Brock kicked John out of his ring, yelling at the bloodied John Cena. "Get out of my ring!"

John laid on the floor, after being kicked out. He could feel and taste his warm blood.

He hadn't felt his own blood in a long time. John stayed on the floor, for moments before he made his way back, sliding in the ring wearing his own blood.

Once again, the doctor came over with a towel and tried to clean it up, the cut had re opened slightly so the blood was slowly seeping through yet again.

"John, I can stop this match" Christopher Amann, M.D. - WWE Senior Ringside Physician told.

Cena shook his head, not able to speak.

"Say the word" he repeated, as he glanced at the cut on John's head.

John kept his head lowered to the floor, he again shook his head. "No" The doctor sighed and tried to do everything he could to clean up the blood.

John rose to his feet, in the corner. Lesnar came running at him, John lifted his elbow to hit Lesnar but once again, Brock took control.

The arena was in shock of silence, the cheering and booing had died down. Everyone in the building couldn't believe how this match had started. John Cena had not even made any offence, he's currently been busted wide open.

Worry, fear was engulfing the arena. Brock Lesnar was destroying Cena. Staff, fans in the audiences. Announcers were trying to do their jobs by calling the match.

No one was more concerned than Torrie. Seeing the blood staining Cena's face. She just couldn't take anymore of the punishment.

Torrie stepped back before the television screen, Brock just kept hitting John. All the punches aimed right on his forehead, where the wound currently is.

Her next actions was the intention of her heart, as for right now she didn't care about the consequences or the trouble it may cause. The door slammed, the heels of her boots were heard down the corridor, while she ran.

Torrie had just done something, that could have potential consequences.

Her heart just did what it wanted, no matter the situation. Nothing else she'd rather do. Torrie's senses, the act of consequence flew out of her mind. She just followed her heart.

She ran to John.

Torrie's heels echoed off the floor, Cm Punk was putting his headphones in his ears when he almost collided with her.

"Whoa, Torrie slow down" Phil chuckled, his body ached after his street fight.

Phil briefly studied her look, she looked very upset. "Tor…"

"I can't stay here, can't stop. I have to go to him"

Phil stood confused. "Go? Where?"

Torrie's hair flicked with anticipation, her eyes were full of concern. "John, I have to go to John! John! I have to help him!"

Phil chuckled gently. "Girl, you can't do that. He's in a match…"

Torrie shook her head, "I don't care" she then ran down the corridor, her senses were knocked out of the window. Her hair was bouncing with every step. She became closer and closer to where John is.

"No, no, No! Torrie stop!" Phil called, but it took seconds for Torrie to disappear from his sight.

Phil shut his eyes, biting his lip gently "Oh that's not going to end well"

…

The extreme Rules match was still going on, Brock Lesnar was dominating the match. He surely was bringing the pain to Cena. Lesnar just kept on punishing John, every time John did attempt to fire back. Brock would just knock him back down again.

Let's not forget, John being busted wide open seconds into the match had to require medical attention, the match was stopped twice. Once Cena was able to restart the match. John had to receive medical attention yet again when the cut on his head was re opened by Lesnar.

Brock hit a few moves to Cena, grabbing a waist lock before suplexing Cena a few times, so the back of his head collided with the mat. John laid on his front, breathing faster as he felt the blood on his face. The pain Brock was unleashing, had his body breathing a lot faster.

John hit Brock again, but Lesnar rose up ran Cena over with a shoulder block of his own. Brock kept attacking the wound on Cena's head. He then wiped the blood on his chest, had a sick look across his face when he licked it.

John went to grab his chain, but was hit hard on the back sending a huge yelp. Lesnar then hit a few shoulders block into the ribs. Then grabbed John's left arm, in a Kimura Lock. John immediately whined in pain.

Lesnar held the lock, before he sent John's arm into the turnbuckle. Cena slid out of the ring, onto the floor. Lesnar smirked at his work, he was disseminating the so called "Face Of The WWE" as Lesnar believes.

Lesnar slid out of the ring, he grabbed Cena's arm again then sent him to the barrier. John laid against it, feeling the pain in his arm.

Lesnar then slid John back in the ring, Brock went for the padlock and chain. He decided against it, he'd rather cause damage with his own bare hands.

Brock grabbed Cena in a crawling position, landed a right knee right to John's ribs. John yelped out in pain, as the punishment just continued. Lesnar had no remorse whatsoever.

Brock saw trickles of blood on the gash cut he had done, while John stayed on the mat. Brock kicked John's arm, so Cena would lie on the mat.

The fans suddenly cheered, Brock didn't understand why. Why? Would there be cheering? It confused Lesnar.

The eyes were glancing to the ramp. Lesnar suddenly came upon a sight.

A beautiful blonde clad in a white sleeved knee length lace dress, black knee boots. Her blonde curls was bouncing on her shoulders as she came down the ramp.

She sped walked down the ramp, rushing the last few steps down to the ring.

Her heart felt pierce when she saw her vulnerable battered boyfriend in the ring. Her hand landed on the mat.

"That's Torrie Wilson, lovely sight" Jerry "The King" Lawler told.

"Why is she here?" Michael Cole commentated.

"Torrie is John Cena's girlfriend, she must be concerned" Booker T announced.

"I wouldn't say it's a best idea for Torrie to be out here…" the announcers continued to call the match. Everyone in the arena was shocked by Torrie's sudden arrival.

Torrie stood by the ring, her eyes were gazing at the view in front of her. She heard the cheers near her, but she's concerned for one thing, John.

Brock Lesnar took glances at a hurt John Cena, then to the Boise Belle standing ringside. He sure liked it, the concerned girlfriend was out here.

Brock moved closer to the ropes, gazing down at Torrie. "What are you doing here?" he rudely questioned.

Torrie let a glare stare, through her eyes. Her slap her hand on the mat getting the crowd to come alive. Especially the "Cenation" Torrie and the loyal fans were trying their hardest to get their hero back into the match.

Torrie's hand kept slapping the mat, Brock felt the emotion coming back alive. Torrie was acting like a head cheerleader. The mixed reaction rose higher than the whole night.

The fiction of her hand colliding on the mat, John was on the mat. He felt it. His ears heard the noise. His heart felt the emotion. It had suddenly became unglued, the whole arena.

John felt the pain striking him, but he could feel the reaction from the arena. John's blue eyes glanced. That was the moment he saw someone ringside.

It's someone he knew very well, he'd know her from a mile away. The beautiful blonde hair, the natural beauty shining. John knew exactly who it was.

"_Torrie?" _

John couldn't react, he had to continue and focus on the match. He couldn't react to Torrie's sudden appearance. He didn't think this was supposed to happen? Unless he missed something, or it was suddenly changed.

Hell, he didn't even know Torrie was going to be here tonight. Now she's actually ringside for his match.

John felt the shock, his mind was drifting away.

"_What the fuck? what's going on? Why's Torrie here?" _

John could see her slapping her hand on the mat, cheering him on. She took the whole "stand by you" to a new level. She had come out unexpectedly. Right now, she's his defender, standing strong in his corner even though the scary Brock Lesnar was around.

She wasn't getting scared, Torrie refused to let John stand there alone. No matter situation, or no matter what they tell you. Hold on, Right now, they were in this together.

John was getting back to his feet, he felt the strength returning after the amount of punishment he had received.

Torrie was slapping her hands together, above her head. "Come on John!" she strongly cheered on.

John heard the claps, he didn't make an reaction to Torrie being here. He couldn't afford to. Strangely enough, Cena liked the fact she's here standing by his side.

"Let's go Cena!" Torrie screamed, the fans then carried on the chant.

Of course it was the usual mixture of emotion.

Torrie was clapping, smiling lightly as John got back to his feet. He blocked a right punch from Lesnar and delivered a few of his own. Lesnar delivered a knee to the ribs, knocking the breath out.

Torrie stood there, near the ring anxious. "Come on baby…you can do it"

Brock went to hit a move, Cena ducked and kicked Lesnar in the stomach. Cena bounced off the ropes hitting Lesnar face first.

Torrie lightly smiled on, as John had a little offence now.

John grabbed Lesnar, but Brock reversed him to the turnbuckle. Cena fell down face first to the canvas. Torrie fingers fiddled with her hair, she moved her head to watch the action while John laid on his front after he hit turnbuckle hard, then his head hit the canvas.

Torrie saw John's back rising on, with the breaths leaving his body. John's hand was slowly moving. Lesnar stalked Cena, kicked him in the head. John laid on the mat hurt.

Torrie felt anxious as ever, she's never been so nervous ringside. She had been a manager to superstars in her career. She had to act concerned, but with John. There was no acting involved. The concerned look on her face, is real.

She kept stepping forward, back from the ring. Her heart was beating twice as fast in her chest.

Lesnar grabbed John by his throat, he made Cena fall out of the ring. John yelped softly when he felt the floor. Lesnar sauntered around the ring, being all confident. If Torrie's appearance seem to not be working.

Lesnar made eye contact with Torrie, he jumped out of the ring, where she was. Torrie moved away. Lesnar evilly snickered as a nervous Torrie remained near the ring post. Brock grabbed John, threw him to the bottom of the announce table.

Brock then grabbed John again, he grasped onto John's hand. He used as much force as he could.

He whipped John right to the announce table. Ribs first. John yelped out in utter pain, his breath got caught up in his throat. He find the pain of holding a breath suddenly occur.

Torrie's fingers were circling around her lips, her eyes were full of concern. Along with the worry look over her face. She heard the shudder impact of John's midsection colliding with the announce table.

She hated to hear John's cry out in pain. Her heart pierced seeing her love in pain.

John's head laid on the top of the announce table. Brock grabbed John roughly, he put his gloved hand on John's neck. Bending John back on the announce table.

Lesnar punched Cena in the face, sending John to fall down to the floor. The beast could feel the beauty, Torrie standing behind, little behind. He could feel the horror feeling she's currently feeling right now. He sure loved it.

Lesnar grabbed John, threw him back in the ring. John rolled a few times before lying on the mat becoming a little motionless.

Torrie slowly stepped from the ring post, came by the ring apron. What struck her, not once as Lesnar gone for the cover. He's just punishing John, mentally hurting John's girl.

Each hit, sent a pierce within her. It just got worse and worse. She could feel the tears starting to prick her eyes but they hadn't fell just yet.

All Torrie could do is cheer, help John somehow.

Lesnar continued to dominate the match, but Cena wouldn't stay down. Lesnar performed a suplex on John. Lesnar kept hitting John, Cena grabbed Lesnar's foot ina sudden move. Lesnar had no choice but to fall to the mat.

A small grin split Torrie's face, but it didn't last long when Lesnar pushed him off with force John fell against the ring post, his ribs hit hard.

John whined in pain, he laid against the post. His abs shown, the reddish wounds faintly became visible. John tried to breath as much as he could, but his breathing has been restricted.

Lesnar was giving him one hell of a ass kicking. Cena slowly slid back in the ring, only to be clotheslined hard down to the canvas.

The impact of John's head, sent a light scream from Torrie. She didn't know how much more she can take. John is being destroyed by her very eyes. No matter how hard she tried to cheer….it wasn't making a difference.

Every time, John fought back. Lesnar just hit him again and again. The heart of Cena was very strong, but just how much more can he stand? How much more pain?

Torrie slightly clapped her hands, "Come on John!" staying strong through the worriedly feeling.

Lesnar clumped Cena on the back, sending him down to one knee. Lesnar went to hit him again but John reliatated. John bounced off the ropes, hit a shoulder block.

Torrie clapped, smiling softly through the worry after John's move.

It had hurt Brock, Lesnar had hit the referee knocking the ref out of the ring.

"Come on baby" Torrie muttered worried.

John was stumbling after being hurt badly, whacked pillar to post. John hit a few punches, then delivered a clothesline of his own.

Torrie jumped lightly on her heels while the clothesline was delivered. John grabbed Lesnar but Brock kicked him in the ribs, one of John's body parts he has been focusing on. John's ribs, his head and arm. Every move, Lesnar inflicted would be like a shark smelling blood.

John fought Lesnar back, he clotheslined him out of the ring. Torrie had a bigger smile coming on her face. John seemed to find the strength to strike back. Cena sent Lesnar into ring apron, then went to whip him against the steel steps.

Lesnar being a step ahead, sent John against the steel steps. Torrie had turned her head away when she heard the impact.

Lesnar slid back in the ring, and waited for John to get back to his feet. "Come on Johnny, I dare you. Come on" he taunted while John laid on the floor after hitting the steel steps.

John saw his chain on the floor, he grabbed it went back into the ring. Lesnar stood on his wrist. Torrie watched on with nothing but worry in her eyes. She's already seen so much, how much more can there possibly be? Soon John could be hurt seriously.

Lesnar grabbed the chain, he shook his head still standing on Cena's wrist. He then threw the chain under the ring. It had landed near Torrie's heels. She lowered her head, to see it lying on the floor.

Much to say, it's not going to work. A simple message to Miss Wilson.

Lesnar went on to taunt, John lifted him up for Attitude Adjustment, Torrie's smile softly came back, faded suddenly when Lesnar reversed lifting John up on his shoulders and hit the F5.

But John's feet hit the referee in the collision. John's body became motionless after landing face first. Torrie's hands went around her mouth, after she had witnessed the finishing move. Her worried eyes started to rise with tears.

"No…" a scared Torrie muttered, with a slow shake of her head.

Brock covered John, Cena somehow lifted his shoulder up. It was not good for the other referee that ran down, cause Lesnar blamed the late arrival of the ref so John had time to recover and kick out.

Lesnar attacked the referee, sending him out of the ring. Brock proceeded to blow a gasket after he hadn't won the match. John laid hurt on the mat after the F5.

John cautiously got back to his feet, Lesnar screamed in rage that Cena would not stay down. Lesnar then hit a clothesline on John, bringing the tears to the surface of a worried Torrie.

Lesnar grabbed Cena, threw him out of the ring. He harshly threw John right to the barricade. John yelped at the collision, and laid next to the barrier. His body became motionless.

Lesnar fumed, turning away thinking what he should do.

Torrie stood near the other side of the ring, she saw Brock's head was turned. The blonde ran over to her fallen hero. She kneeled down, as Cena lay motionless.

"John, come on get up. Come on" her voice tried to arise him, but he had been battered badly. John didn't move.

The cries of her voice while she kneeled there, "J…ohn"

Brock Lesnar turned back, he then saw Torrie kneeling by John. Lesnar's eyes twitched, the dark reflect looked through his eyes. He saw a very concerned Torrie kneeling by John. He could see, she looked innocent and sweet…..

He got some sick, twisted kick out of the image he saw. The innocence in Torrie's eyes just bought a smirk to his face.

He slowly walked back towards her and John. Torrie had her hand on John's chest, her head lowered down, with silent worry all over her.

"John…"

She then noticed two black boots near her. Torrie slowly rose her head up, she saw the scary Brock Lesnar glancing down at her. John was moving slightly but he didn't look like he could defend her at this very moment.

"Sweet, Sweet Torrie"

Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat, she kneeled there while her wondering eye glance saw John's head slowly tilt to the side, his arm rose but there wasn't much movement. Lesnar had beaten him up bad.

Torrie felt her breath slip through her lips, slowly she rose to her feet. Lesnar smirked at her. She felt his intimidation overshadowing her.

Torrie back peddled, as Lesnar dawned her. His eyes were off Cena. They were now on the lovely Torrie.

"Please, don't…..I just wanted to you to stop…" Torrie pleaded, glancing over at John. He wasn't even on his feet.

Her fearful eyes glanced back at Brock, he hadn't stopped gazing at her. She stood frightful of what he was going to do.

John felt the pain engulfing his body, he had been weakened. John laid on his front, he saw Brock taunting on Torrie. He tried his best to get back up but his body wasn't agreeing with him.

John's head lifted slightly before the shot of pain, made him lower back down.

Torrie stepped back, creating distance from Lesnar. He stomped his foot, moved his fist making Torrie think he was actually going to hurt her! Brock was going to punch Torrie! Surely made a lot of people think that.

It was just Brock Lesnar, he intimidated Torrie to the point. Scared her so much that Torrie highly screamed, falling to her knees.

She stayed against the barrier, breathing faster. Her chest was rapidly rising. Her eyes were full of tears after she had been shaken.

Brock chuckled evilly as Torrie cowered in the corner. Torrie drew her head downwards not able to look at Lesnar. "No, no please…"

Brock loved it, he felt the shaken feeling in Torrie. She had been scared to death.

Lesnar taunted on Torrie, he grabbed her wrist yanking her to her feet. Before Lesnar could inflict anymore torture on Torrie. John speared Lesnar down, Cena driven by emotion gave Lesnar all he had. He hit, punched Lesnar more than ever.

John grabbed Lesnar, smacked his head on the steel steps again and again. John yelled out a scream of anger. The crowd came alive, Torrie's fragile smile was on her face. She smiled through the tears, leaning against the barrier on her knees.

Cena snapped, his blood boiled right to the max. He kept punishing Lesnar. After what Lesnar terriosied Torrie, he had completely blew a gasket. No one! But NO ONE! Hurts Torrie.

"Son Of a Bitch!" John punched Lesnar in his face, Brock was trying to block but Cena was hell bent on hurting him.

Lesnar kicked him away, but John ran hit a thunderous clothesline. The Old John Cena, one Edge referred to seem to back. Lesnar made a huge mistake! He targeted Torrie.

John walked over, blood stained face. He stood on Lesnar's throat, making the beast yell out in pain. John felt his breath rise rapidly, he had been pushed right to the limit.

John looked ahead, he saw Torrie against the barrier. She hadn't even got back to her feet. He could see the tears twinkling in her eyes.

John stepped away from Lesnar, he walked over to Torrie. "Tor, what are you doing here?" he softly spoke, kneeling by her.

John gently helped Torrie back to her feet, with his head back. A bruised Lesnar reached for Cena's chain. He wrapped it around his fist.

John kept his attention on Torrie, he had his arm on her waist. "I've got you" he whispered.

Torrie's eyeslashes lowered in emotion, after being shaken up. John stepped away, Torrie tried to warn him but it was too late.

Brock hit John right in the lower back with his steel chain, John lifted his head yelling out a yelp of pain before he collapsed face down on the floor.

Torrie had fell down to her knees, at the impact. She saw John lying on his back. His face was on the floor. His hands were level with his head. John lied unconscious.

Torrie's eyes grew wide with terror. "John!" she screamed, all the movement she could see is his back rising rapidly.

Brock stumbled down after Cena's attack. He kneeled beside John Cena's motionless body. That chain could have been the final blow.

Torrie just watched on helplessly in the background, what else could she do? Torrie let out a few soft cries.

Lesnar grabbed John's lifeless body, threw him into the ring. John didn't land on his back, he stayed on his front. Lesnar roughly pushed John on his back. Lesnar went to cover the fallen body but his smirk crossed his face again.

Lesnar gazed at the frightful Torrie, as she remained helpless. He climbed out of the ring, and grabbed a steel chair.

Torrie's head softly shook in fear. "No.." John wasn't moving at all.

Lesnar slid back in the ring, with the chair. He gazed at the still frame of John.

Torrie gazed at the soft rise of John's chest, midsection after all, that's all the movement Cena was making.

Torrie gazed at an unconscious John Cena, currently terrified. Her head shaking side to side, lips slipping apart. Tears rising in her eyes.

Torrie's eyes closed softly. She couldn't take anymore…..John may hold on, but she just couldn't anymore….

Lesnar rose the chair high ready to hit Cena right in the chest. Something flew in the ring. A white towel, stopped the chair.

Torrie had no choice, once again her heart took over.

Torrie had thrown in a towel, she wanted the match to stop. John may never give up, but the punishment she's seen, emotionally intimidated by Lesnar. It was just too much she can stand.

She couldn't take anymore.

"Stop, just stop!" Torrie pleaded.

Brock threw the chair down, he saw the towel in the ring. There was no referee, so it didn't count. Torrie did it for the welfare of John.

"Please…Brock, just stop" Torrie softly pleaded.

Brock grabbed the towel, he brushed the towel on his chest riping the blood off his chest.

Torrie shook her head, in fright. "No Brock, Please" she pleaded again.

Brock stretched the towel, griping on both ends. He smirked once more at Torrie before he choked John with the towel.

Torrie's eyes grew wide as John was being choked with the same towel, she had thrown in as a white flag to surrender.

"No! No!" Torrie screamed. Her fingers gripped in her blonde hair scared as hell.

Torrie saw John struggled, his breathing was being restricted. Torrie's hand went around her mouth, shuddering as she cried.

"John…" she called.

He struggled a little bit longer before his right hand fell from Brock, limpy laid on the mat. His body became motionless after being choked.

Torrie just continued to cry softly, shuddering with each breath. "Please…no…"

John laid the mat unconscious, his chest was rising rapidly. Torrie's tears fell from her eyes. This was a total horrific nightmare.

Brock removed the towel, he threw it back. Torrie's eyes glanced as it flew by her. Torrie turned, her lashes firmly closed. She turned back, her lashes blinked open. The anger of tears were in her eyes.

John started to come back around, he held his throat after being choked. John coughed, breath slipping through his lips fast. Torrie almost had a apologetic look across her face, after she had given in. she's sorry to John.

Brock had ignored Torrie's pleas, even ignored the towel. He slipped the steel steps into the ring. John slowly waved his hand in his face with the "You Can't See Me" defiant as ever.

John punched Lesnar, Brock landed a knee into the midsection. He grabbed John, applied the "Kimura Lock" John yelled in pain as his arm was being stretched out.

John kept yelling in agony. John actually thought of tapping out, the pain was horrible. He heard the crowd, Torrie was slapping her hand on the mat again.

Shaken up, she continued to cheer. "Cena! Cena! Cena!"

He gripped onto Brock, rose to his feet he hit Lesnar on the steps.

John's eyes squinted in pain, his right arm touched his left arm. His left arm looked battered, he may have just suffered a injury.

Torrie's eyes were wide, at the sight of John's arm. "Oh gosh.."

John went to hit a leg drop from the turnbuckle but Lesnar moved. John slid out of the ring, landing on the floor. His arm was the most pain, his ribs were aching.

Lesnar then waited for John to get back on the apron, he ran knocked him off. Torrie gasped when John landed against on the barrier. He sat up against the barrier exhausted, his left arm looked in a very bad shape.

Lesnar was on the floor grimacing on the floor after he had hit his knee. Torrie had a satisfying grin on her face seeing Lesnar in pain.

Lesnar got back to his feet, limply. He laughed off the injury and went back in the ring. He glanced around looking for Cena. He saw John's hand on the apron. He smirked, aiming for to knock him again.

Torrie's eyes lowered to the chain near her. She grasped onto it. "John.," she rolled the chain on the floor.

Cena's hand grasped onto his chain, that Torrie threw to him. He kept it hidden around his fist. His eyes squinted, because of the pain in his arm.

John climbed on the apron, Lesnar came running at him. John whacked Lesnar right in the head with his steel chain. Torrie jumped up on her heels, proudly smiling.

She loved it! John had fought back.

"Go on baby!" a delighted Torrrie, the tears faded from her eyes. She was still a little frightened but when John hit Lesnar with the chain, it bought the happiness back.

John raged on, he climbed in the ring. His arm was in a state, he waited for Lesnar to get back up.

Torrie's smile shown her pearly whites, for the first time in the match when she saw the blood coming out of Lesnar's face.

The passion in John's eyes, as he waited for Lesnar to turn around. John lifted Lesnar for the Attitude Adjustment.

Torrie smile grew wider, "do it!"

John hit the attitude adjustment on the steel steps, he then covered Lesnar for the count.

Torrie rose her fingers along with the count. "1.…2.…3!" she jumped up, clapping smiling brightly when John had won the match.

"Yes!" Torrie's lips drew apart, smiling beautifully. Stepping backwards, her hand rested on the ring post.

She felt so happy and proud! The tears had faded away, John had been victorious.

But lord and behold, the smile faded from her face.

John had collapsed back down on the mat after the cover. He won the match, but it came at a steep price.

"John…" Torrie fearly muttered. He laid there unconscious, breathing in his midsection and chest faster. John's foot evaluated on the mat, he had one last fire and then he had nothing left.

Lesnar had stumbled back to his feet, he had left the ring after the loss.

The tears rose back in her eyes, the smile was gone. Like it hadn't even came on her face. Tonight was a mixture of emotions.

Torrie slid in the ring, she crawled over to John feeling vuneralble. Torrie lifted John's head slightly, with her arm at the back of his head.

"John, are you okay? Say something. John" Torrie softly whispered, tears in her eyes.

John Cena didn't respond. He laid there limp and unconscious in the arms of Torrie.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, unresponsive John lied. His music was playing still in the background.

Her hand gently brushed his cheek, she got stain of peck of blood on her fingertips. She shuddered softly crying as her boyfriend lied in her arms.

Torrie lowered her head closer to John, she felt John's head tilt. The warm breath from John's lips. She looked at him.

His eyes flickered silently open, she managed a soft smile on her face.

"You won" she told, through her innocent tears.

John's eyes squinted softly, before he gazed at Torrie. "Yay" he gently chuckled.

Torrie giggled softly, she touched his cheek once more. Softly she placed a kiss on his lips. The hero getting a kiss from the girl, for his courage to keep on fighting. It had a fairytale feeling to it.

Torrie gently laid John back down on the mat, so he could recover from a beating of a lifetime.

John laid on the mat near the steps, breathing rapidly. His eyes squinted, while the blood was in his eyes. His right arm lifted limpy a few times, as the pain in his left arm detected he may have been wounded.

Torrie kneeled by him, her hand leaned on centre of his chest. Her head lowered to see John in pain but at least he was moving.

Torrie stayed true, she stayed right beside John. The storm seemed to be over…but John had suffered badly. The storm had been like a wildfire, Torrie's heart had been going faster, faster and faster.

It seemed like the worse is over, Lesnar had left with a embarrassing loss. John Cena had been won the match. He had defeated the threat of the ass kicker.

John gently touched Torrie's wrist, letting her know he's still with her. His touch bought a smile to Torrie's face.

John sat up, nursing his left arm. The referee, doctor had came in. Torrie was kneeling by him. She heard Cena say. "My…left arm…is fucked"

Torrie bit her lip gently, gazing down at her heels.

John turned towards Torrie, he kept her close. "Why are you here?" he asked, their foreheads touching.

Torrie emotionally told. "I couldn't leave you"

John smiled softly through the pain, he and Torrie stayed on the mat together. John put his good arm around Torrie, touching her cheek. He kissed her softly.

"I'll always stand by you John," Torrie whispered.

John held the honey blonde close, as he embraced her. He felt the piercing pain in his left arm. He knew there is a good chance, he's leaving with her tonight.

One thing told her tonight, Torrie couldn't deny the lovable, strong heart of her hero.

John Cena.

It only made Torrie love Cena even more.

...

End of chapter, Oh boy! Oh Boy! I can't tell ya how hard that chapter was but I got through it. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Will Torrie's actions have consequences?

Chapter 3-John recieves medical attention, Torrie feels the wrath of Triple H as he yells at her for what she did. Torrie breaks down crying.


	3. Everything To Me

Chapter 3- Everything To Me.

Torrie remained on the mat, feeling the canvas on her knees. She could feel the soft thump in her chest. Torrie was beside her man, John Cena.

He was still on the mat, after his gruelling extreme rules match with the "War Machine" Brock Lesnar.

Cena hadn't got back to his feet just yet, every part of his body was aching. Torrie was kneeling in front of John. Her head was turned towards Cena. She could see the exhaustion, feel it too.

Torrie may have been shaken up, frightened. Suffered mixture of emotions on this night where WWE took it to extreme for one night only per year. Where all the rules were thrown out of the window.

She may have been dealing with different emotions, her innocent eyes covered in concern for her soldier. She still felt proud of John, he had won the match and survived the brutal attack.

The Boise Belle had never felt so proud of someone, out of all the other times where she was manager for superstars. She felt different, all the emotions of proudness, concern are real.

Torrie gazed at John, she could see the faint stains of blood traced a little on his face. She touched his cheek gently, innocence shining in her eyes.

"So proud of you" Torrie continued to kneel by John.

John gently smiled, weakened. His body was wrecked with pain. Pain from his left arm, his chest, his back. Every breath he tried to inhale, exhale pierced like an on going arrow.

He had been victorious, achieved something that seemed in darkness. Brock Lesnar would destroy John Cena, win the match. Claim as the new face of WWE, well Lesnar brutalized John but he didn't win the match….to many around the world, in wwe and especially John Cena's girl. Torrie. Cena remains at the top exactly where he belongs if he liked to admit it or not.

He deserved everything he has achieved, Torrie will always defend his corner to anyone. She gets some Cena haters tweeting on her time line, she tends to always fight his corner. Torrie defiantly stood behind him, that's exactly where she would remain forever.

Torrie felt the thud in her chest, the presence of the arena was overwhelming. She kneeled beside Cena, her hand clasped onto his forearm leaning her head on John's arm.

Embracing John, any way she can. Obviously, Torrie still wanted to be careful with John's arm. Every time her eyes glanced, the sight of John's left arm rose the concern.

The last feeling she wanted, to feel was John's pain. Torrie hated to see John hurt. She loves and adores him so much. In her love life, John is truly everything to her so of course she wouldn't want to see him hurt.

Tonight, her hero had been hurt in front of her innocent eyes.

Once again, her desire to surprise John had turned drastically. Maybe she really needed to stop surprising Cena, it seems to go wrong. All Torrie could hope for is for it to work out in the end.

Right now, the storm had passed….it was calm again.

But another storm was silently brewing? It had started right now.

John wanted to stand back up, as soon as his mind registered it. The pain pierced every part of his body. It left him in a weakened state.

The last thing, Cena heard was the soft voice of Torrie.

"John…" his name passed her lips.

Voice felt distant. His eyes flickered before John fell back down on the canvas. His body collided on the mat, seconds after. He became motionless.

John Cena had slipped from Torrie's fingertips falling to the mat below. Her frightful eyes rose in tears when she witnessed John collapse, he hadn't even got back to his feet. He was kneeling, Cena must have been so much pain.

His strength meant nothing, he didn't have anything left.

"John…" Torrie panicked, many gasps were going around the ring after John Cena had collapsed back down on the mat after a horrific, gruelling match with Brock Lesnar.

Torrie kneeled there, freezing for a split moment looking at John lying on the mat unconscious. The breath in his body kept rising up and down in his midsection, chest area. The soft rises shown John's breathing, but he's unconscious.

Torrie lowered her head, leaning her hand on his rising chest. The tears had risen back to her eyes, kneeling beside him.

Torrie let her eyes close silently, wiping her tears away with two of her fingertips but there's a good chance, more tears would follow.

Torrie brushed her touch gently on John's green wrist band, the pain had sent him into a unconscious state. He couldn't stay awake, at the moment. The shooting pain must be too great.

He had been through a lot, Cena had put his body in a lot of physical harm. He didn't give up, so this was the consequence for his unbreakable spirit. This is the outcome, from his refusal to give up.

It was nightmare for Torrie, close family and friends. The Cenation to see their leader so vulnerable and fragile.

Torrie softly gasped, all the strength she knew John did not mean a thing right now. He had been battered badly, so bad. He had been left a motionless frame in the ring.

Torrie felt the sting of her tears, when she saw John's eyes were closed. No blue crystal in his eyes, he lied there breathing softly.

Carefully, she lifted John's head onto her knees. A scared Torrie felt the limpness in her hero, that only made the tears rise.

The palm of her hand stayed on John's stomach, she felt the rise of breath from his midsection.

She kept herself close to John as much as she could. Torrie wasn't quite sure if the show had already ended, she honestly didn't care. At this very moment all Torrie could care about was John, getting him help.

Torrie continued to gently hold John, Torrie's hand slipped up to the side of his face, feeling his skin on her fingers. The blonde's head lowered, touching John's forehead with her own.

Torrie's golden locks were covering most of John's face, and strewing on the canvas. Her knees rocked gently, keeping her head next to John.

Torrie cradled her unconscious boyfriend, John Cena after he was brutalized by Brock Lesnar.

Torrie did the best thing, only thing she could do at this moment. She held John gently. Droplets of the blonde's tears fell on John, unknown to the wondering eyes because of Torrie keeping her head next to John.

Torrie continued to cradle John, before she let him go when the doctors came back into the ring. She kept kneeling down, as the doctor made a signal on his walkie- talkie.

Torrie bit her lip gently, innocent tears. She watched John lying unconscious on the mat. The doctors, paramedics bought a stretcher to the ring.

She gazed at the fallen John Cena on the mat.

This was the very last thing, Torrie wanted to see. It was the final nail in the night. For John to be taken out on a stretcher, means he's so battered, weak that he's not going to be walking out on his own.

The board was placed on the mat, John was carefully placed on it. The paramedic held John's head in place, the soft breath slipped through his lips. The doctor had to put both hands underneath John's arm so he could lift John right up at the top of the board.

Torrie's hands circled around her lips and nose, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her head lowered in emotion, she gently touched John's shoulder, brushing across so somehow, he knew she is right here with him.

The paramedics went to strap the belts hanging on the board to secure John. His lips drew apart, the breaths became more frequent. His eyelashes started to flicker.

His eyes felt the light in the rafters, he heard different voices. John's head titled slightly. His eyes were open, before his lashes flickered back down. The breaths in his body, were soft but there were slipping through faster.

John Cena was slowly coming back around, his body kept drifting in and out conscious due to sharp pain whirling in his body.

He wasn't quite sure what was going on, his movement was limited.

John gulped down a breath, his eyes flickered once more. His vision was coming back to normal. He saw the light golden locks of her hair, his eyes lifted, there he was his frightened girl, kneeling there talking to a paramedic.

John heard the voices clearly, he kept breathing in and out. Then he had fully come back around. He was lying down, and his movement was very limited…

It could only mean one thing.

"No, No, get off this thing" John stopped the belt from being clasped. He resisted medical help.

"John!" Torrie gasped.

John rolled to his side, he got off the board. The paramedics, doctors were trying to strap him in, carry him out of the arena. There was absolutely no way! Cena refused.

"No, not tonight"

Torrie stood on her heels, she walked a few steps before she kneeled by John. "John, if you need help just let them help you"

"I'm walking out on my own damn feet" John strongly told.

Torrie listened to John, she couldn't help but let a soft smile cross her face at his refusal to be weak. His strength in his heart determined to how amazing he truly is. Nothing seem to keep him down, he rose back up.

Wounded and all, but he wasn't completely destroyed.

The paramedics, doctors left. Torrie tried to help John back to his feet. Her hand was around his back, but Cena was such a proud man. He used every bit of strength he could find to stand back up.

With clapping, applauses in the background. Torrie's cheeks stretched

Her pearly white smile came visible when John actually stood back on his two feet.

No denying John Cena is truly a fighter, a survivor!

Luckily he was still in 1 piece, there was a time where people started to think their Cenation leader may have to be carried out on a stretcher but the defiant John Cena had come back around.

He would be leaving on his own power, he'll be walking out of the arena on his own two damn feet even if the pain was piercing. He would still stand strongly, on the victory of the mountain.

John had done, what some people believe he wouldn't. He had defeated Brock Lesnar. Cena had been wounded but he achieved the massive task. Lesnar was left to lick his wounds after saving a loss on the first match back in 8 years but that wasn't the story….

John Cena had been wounded, blood stained his face from the punches from the former UFC Champion, he had his arm damaged in the painful "Kimura Lock" there's a good chance that John may be going away from WWE to heal.

Cena was still on the mat, he wasn't lying down unconscious so that was one thing. No paramedics, or doctors were surrounding him.

All John had, definitely all he needed was his number one girl, Blonde Beauty. Torrie Wilson and the WWE Universe. Especially his beloved "Cenation"

Torrie's fingers circled her lips, smiling beaming through her tears.

"You are one in a million" Torrie gently wrapped her arms around John's neck. His arms slowly went around her. Her heart fluttered with so much proudness, she couldn't believe after everything Cena went through tonight.

He got back to his feet.

Cena drew away from Torrie's embrace, he stepped on the steel steps. He did a weak salute. Torrie gently clapped, not far away while he stood there. The soft dimples in her face, shown the story.

John climbed down, he went to the camera speaking to his mother. "Mom, how I do look? My arm is a bit messed up, but I'm in one piece"

John softly touched Torrie's hand, keeping her by his side. He grabbed a microphone, and slowly sat down on the steel steps.

Torrie stayed on the mat, with her hands together. Cena started to speak, sitting on the steel steps.

Some object he had used to defeat Lesnar, with an attitude adjustment on the steps. Same steel steps he had been put in the devastating "Kimura Lock" could be the key of him being wounded.

"Well I don't know if the show has ended, but if I know my boss. He's going to kick me out of the door on TV, so I'm sure this is still on TV around the world."

"Tonight has been a night, one night only WWE takes it to the extreme. Rule book gets thrown out of the window. You all, got to see just how extreme it can be"

"I've got no left arm, tasted my own blood"

"I know a lot of people thought/ probably happy I would be taken out on a stretcher tonight"

Torrie listened in the background, lowering her eyes to the canvas. She certainly was happy she hadn't been witnessing terrifying sight.

"But there was no damn way, if I'm in one piece. I'm conscious, well semi conscious I will not be carried out. I'm walking out on my own two damn feet" John strongly told.

Torrie smiled in the background, the tears had faded away but she still felt the shaken feeling inside.

"I just wanted to say, that I may be taking a vacation, if I'm going away for a little then so be it. If I'm going home…." John turned towards the lovely Torrie Wilson.

He bought the honey blonde closer, "I've got everything I want and need, I'm going home with the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Torrie's eyes twinkled, smiling sweetly standing at Cena's side.

"While I'm so proud it was in Chicago. Thank you for one hell of a last ride. Everyone please take good care, thank you so much. Get home safe"

John said.

His left arm was hanging, John Cena bought Torrie closer. She let her beautiful smile appear on her face, her hand around his waist.

"I love you to death. Lets go home" John gently kissed Torrie.

She let her passion release in one kiss, so the sudden other feeling would remain hidden in the light of her smile.

Torrie climbed out of the ring, even with one working arm. John used his right arm to wrap on her waist, so she could jump down from the apron.

Torrie walked up the ramp, along side John.

She heard, Cena's words to the doctor. "I don't think its broken,"

The Boise Belle let her head lower, while John, Torrie, the doctor then went through the curtain. The screen turned to black.

Torrie would love nothing more for John to come home with her…but she didn't want him hurt, she also knew, its not John likes to do. He doesn't like to keep his feet on the ground, its just the way he is.

Torrie loved and supported him in every way, so she wouldn't be upset completely if the injury wasn't severe enough to keep him away from wwe for a few months.

Torrie knew her heart, John is where he truly wants and needs to be that is in the squared circle doing what he's so passionate, dedicated too.

He may be not showing his true feelings to what had happened.

She knew, inside. John is currently frustrated.

Frustrated and in pain.

Could this night get even worse? How can it possibly be? Its already been a horrendous night? Torrie surely hoped not.

But you can never tell where a storm is tending to go….

….

"We'll get that arm checked out" John Cena had a white towel on his shoulder, surrounded by personell. Torrie followed right behind.

The camera from wwe website was following, they were getting exclusive footage for the wwe unviverse, updating on Cena's condition.

John sat on the bench bed, the doctor was checking out seeing how severe the injury was. The clicking of a camera was the only noise, taking pictures of John being looked at by the doctor.

Torrie was standing in the room, watching on as her boyfriend is being attended too.

The doctor was slowly raising John's arm, Cena's eyes squinted. His head lowered, it shown how he was currently feeling. He may have been injured….not much results. Nothing had been set in stone.

"John, lie down on the bed" the doctor instructed.

John breathed in softly, he gently laid his body down on the bed. The doctor kept focusing on the left arm. John kept his eyes closed for a moment, before he flickered up at the ceiling of the trainers room.

Torrie's head titled, to get a better look. She witnessed John lying down on the bed, as the doctor moved his arm side to side, up and down.

She stood there, concerned and vulnerable. She fought the urge to cry. Seeing John lay there, nothing but his jean shorts, black trainers. Usually, she would love to see him so exposed, but at the moment all she could feel was concern.

Not an ounce of a smirk, attraction was rising. Simply concern for the love of her life.

John sat back up, the doctor pressed on his back to see there's any damge to his shoulder, there was a little bit of pressure. Possibly a torn muscle, at the moment…the wound being fresh, it was quite hard to put a conclsuion on the injury.

Everyone was wondering, even John and Torrie what the damge was. The nerves, the damage was fresh. There wasn't a definite answer….it will take 24 hours for it all come to a light.

As the doctor continued to tend to John, he turned to Torrie. He could see the concern lighting in her eyes. He didn't want her around so he knew a way to get her out. "Tor, can you go and get me a bottle of water?"

Torrie walked closer, smiling softly "Of course" she stepped out of the trainers room.

"We have water here"

John chuckled gently as he's being attended too. "Just couldn't take Torrie's look anymore"

"She cares a lot about you" the doctor said grinning.

John softly grinned through the pain, "I know, makes me love her more."

John didn't know what Torrie did, she had something so special lighting in her eyes. It just made his heart love her even more. Even if it's possible.

"_I'm so in love with you Tor" John thought. _

John Cena never knew this kind of love was possible. After being miserable, alone and a wreck in his other love for many years on and off.

Torrie's light of love, shown him a brand new love.

…

Torrie stood outside the trainer's door, she let it softly close. Her back leaned on the door. Her eyes softly drew close, she felt the softness of her breath.

She couldn't stop the fearful feeling deep inside, no matter how she tried to smile it away. It was still there. Torrie let her eyes flick up, she walked down the corridor.

As she walked along, Torrie couldn't help but wonder if John had been injured, he would be coming home with her. How he will be? She sure would love to spend any time with John, but she'd want him to be happy.

Her heels kept clicking with every soft step, her honey locks bounced silently. She found herself thinking back to lovely memories, they were flashing in her mind like photographs.

Happy moments with John, at home, somewhere around the world. Just memories kept flicking in her mind. It made some sense, if John would be coming home with her tonight.

Little moments she has shared with John, her arms wrapped around his neck, the kisses they shared. Fun and laughter memories were just flashing through her mind. Split moments she had kept within her heart. Images for the memory books. She certainly loved thinking back.

One moment, she truly loved to remember. Their first kiss at sunset….ocean waves colliding with the shore. Felt like a movie on the big screen, just breath taking.

_The sunset goldened the sky, blending the colours in the sky. The deep ocean waves washed the shore. The couple walked hand in hand, along the shore. He twirled the silver clad dress beautiful blonde, into his strong arms. _

_The giggle came from her lips, her hands landed on his chest. Her blonde hair blew gently with the night breeze. _

_She smiled up at him, seeing the dimples and smile in his. _

_Her eyes closed a moment after. The lips of the blonde Torrie Wilson leaned on strong, muscular man John Cena. His arms wrapped in Torrie in an embrace, it was their moment. It was just them. _

_Passionately they kissed. _

"_This is our moment" John whispered softly. _

_Torrie twinkled a smile. "Perfect" the kiss continued, while above the sun set. _

Torrie continued to walk along the corridor, so many thoughts and memories flashing in her mind. Ones she'd always remember, hope to create more.

Torrie came to a catering table, she got a bottle of water from the table. A sudden batch of emotions risen. Torrie took a moment to breathe again. Firmly flicking her fanned out, length eyelashes down

"Come on Tor, get a grip" she mentally told herself.

She had to stay strong for her boyfriend. He didn't need to be burdened with her unexpected fears and doubts. How she really hide them from John? What if it becomes too strong? That she just couldn't fight the feeling anymore.

Her smile couldn't hide it. Then she would have a problem. John would hate to see her upset.

What if she just couldn't control it?

….

Cm Punk, Cody Rhodes, and Randy Orton was all around a monitor. They had seen what had played out in the main event. They had been left shocked, speechless…..it sure was great television, made the story better but they couldn't help wonder, it wasn't supposed to happen.

Phil Brooks made a noise from his lips. "Guys, I don't think that was supposed to happen"

"No I don't think so either" Randy agreed.

"Not to my knowledge, unless something changed" Cody Rhodes told, with his newly won classic "inconterial" Championship on his shoulder.

"Sure was great Tv though" Randy explained.

"Hope John is alright"

"I hope Torrie's alright, she seemed very shaken up" Cody explained.

Randy turned to his former tag mate. "Cody, seriously. If you want a ass kicking by Cena. Don't crush on his girl"

"I'm not, I'm just saying she looked shook up" Cody defended.

"Well John got battered pillar to post, not surprising" Phil explained.

"Anyways I'm not saying Torrie isn't …beautiful, she's smoking" Cody started to trail off.

Cody dryly coughed, "But Ive got my eyes on another Diva" Cody spoke.

"So you and Eden broke up?"

"Yeah, I want Layla back"

Randy patted his back. "That's not going to be easy, since you dumped her"

"I know, I know I made a huge mistake. I love her and I'm gonna win her back" Cody said.

"How exactly?" Randy asked Cody, with amused grin on his face.

Cody chuckled out loud, in a confident look. "Oh I have a plan"

"Do you really?" Phil asked.

Cody dropped his confident look, "No, I haven't got a clue. Not too sure yet but I think of something"

"I love Layla, and I'm going to do everything I possibly can to get her back" Cody strongly replied.

Randy chuckled "Sure, good luck with that. You're so not going to fail"

"Thanks Randy for the vote of support" Cody told sarcastically. Randy bought Cody closer, tapping his cheek like he would in Legacy.

"You know Ive always got your back, Codes"

Cody just lowered his head, grining.

"Okay….so…"

"Ahem…"

A sudden deep voice came from behind the superstars, they all turned to see the suited COO, Triple H standing there.

"Hey boss!" Phil smiled,

"Paul, how's it going?"

"Do you want a ride back to the hotel?" Cody asked.

The three superstars were being nice to the Chief Operating Officer, it had become clear that Hunter had seen the shell shocking main event, he was out of answers.

"So can anyone tell me, why Torrie was out there?" HHH questioned, folding his arms.

Phil bit his lip, best thing to do is not piss off the boss. "Well, well…I'm not sure"

"Beats me" Randy shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Cody pretended to make his eyes wide, he let his lips slide wide open "Wait! That wasn't supposed to happen, wow! That's just strange…" he pretended to act completely clueless.

Randy slowly turned his head to Cody, with Phil.

"Suits you" Randy whispered to Rhodes.

Cody looked towards his mentor, his jaw closed up.

"Why, why would you ask us?" Phil questioned.

Paul Levesque looked at them. "You're John's close friends so did you know anything about?"

"I can say honestly say, we did not"

Paul glanced at the three of them before he walked off seeking answers.

"Oh dear"

Phil bit his lip. "That's not going to end well"

"Oh darn"

…..

Torrie was walking back to the trainers room, when she heard a voice behind her

"Hey goldilocks!"

She turned around, the bottle of water fell on the floor suddenly rolled on the floor. She screamed when she felt two strong arms grab her from behind

Harshly, shoved her body against the wall. Torrie yelped silently when she met the wall, yes it just got worse. Torrie was held against the wall, by a fuming Brock Lesnar.

He stood right in her face. Torrie felt the shivers down her spine. His breath just made the fear rise in her little body.

"Brock…I…"

"Shut up, I think we need to talk don't you?"

Torrie stayed by the wall, against her will. She was being intimidated by Lesnar for millionth time tonight. Cena was nowhere around.

"Please just let me go" her voice softly pleaded

Brock loved to see the fear in her face. "Looks like you need someone"

Torrie bit her inner lip gently "Want me to go and get John" she stood strong.

She turned to the side, a massive hand slammed the door bringing a shudder from Torrie. Her eyes closed when she heard the slam of his hand.

"Cena? You wanna go and get Cena. From what I hear. He's messed up" Brock snapped, still holding the belle against the wall.

"Just let me go" her innocent eyes pleading.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Getting involved in my match! Huh! Princess. The whole world don't surround you! You think you're perfect!" Brock hissed.

Torrie's eyes blinked tears, shaking her head softly. "No…I'm not…"

"You're nothing, you've always been a cheap, worthless, pathethic Barbie doll. You're nothing! The only success you ever had, is clinging onto someone else." Brock snapped, horrible words.

Torrie's head lowered silently, the tears dropped from on the floor. She felt so much emotion. Fear, sorrow, her little body just wrenched with it.

"You think you're something special, you think you're beautiful. Look at you" his evil eyes looked directly at Torrie, then lowering down her body, the white lace dress that covered her body.

It did have a specks of John's blood on it.

"Please…just let go, I'm sorry I just couldn't take it…I love John" Torrie cried softly.

"You love John? Really how much"

"So much" Torrie's lips trembled.

Brock smirked, keeping both hands at either side of a scared Torrie Wilson. "Really? You see this?" Torrie let her eyes close, tear falling from her eyes when she saw the blood on Lesnar's hand.

"This is the blood of your hero, Torrie. I swear you think what I did tonight was brutal. Its nothing compared what I could have done. I left him breathing" Lesnar hissed.

Torrie casted her head downwards, still against the wall. Closing her eyes a second later. "Please just leave me alone" timidly she asked.

She had no strength to stand strong.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Torrie looked and saw the COO Triple H standing there. "Brock let Torrie go" HHH warned.

Brock Lesnar glanced at the COO, before he removed his hands either side of the wall. He stepped away turning to Hunter. Torrie stayed against the wall, shaken up by Lesnar's actions.

"Go to your locker room, cool your ass down before I call security"

Brock glared at HHH. "You treat me like this? This pathethic tramp gets involved in my match! You said Cena was going on a stretcher! You lied to me!"

HHH wouldn't be intimidated. "Listen a lot has changed since you were last here, now go back to your locker room cool down"

"We have a big problem, I'm settling it with Torrie" Brock turned his eyes back to Torrie.

"Hey! You got a problem you speak to me. Get the hell away from her, cool down in your locker room"

Brock eyed the Game. "This aint over"

"This company can go on without you, Brock so if you want to walk out or be fired, carry on what you're doing. I don't really give a fuck" HHH told.

Brock glared at Game, then gently stroked Torrie's locks on her shoulder before he whispered cruelly "Cross me again, I'll end you"

Torrie heard the chilling warning, Lesnar was lead away by crew members. The frightened blonde turned to the COO, her friend Paul Levesque.

"You alright?"

Torrie nodded softly, breathing through her lips a little faster.

"Yes, thank you Paul"

Paul nodded his head, looking at her with a certain look on his face. "We need to talk, my office. Now"

Torrie nodded slowly, she slowly moved away from the wall. She followed Paul down the corridor to his office.

Her heart beating 100 times fast, this could be bad for her. She will suffer the consequences for her sudden actions.

Paul opened his office door, he stepped in "Come on in Torrie" the soft blonde carefully stepped in the office.

Her fingers were softly gliding down her hair, the nerves were in her face. She rested both palms her her elbows.

The huge suited man leaned against his desk. He had 6 pieces of paper, clipped together. "I want you to look at something for me"

Torrie's eyes blinked down to the stappled paper that was in her hands.

"Go on, look at it" Paul instructed.

Torrie bit her lip gently, glancing back at the COO, nervous.

"Id say, actually the sixth page"

Torrie flicked the pages, she saw the run sheet of the main event. There was no single mention of her name anywhere. The sheet was not what happened, parts of the match was but there is no involvement of her.

"Now you see, what I'm curious about….is I don't see your name" HHH explained.

Torrie looked back at the COO, she could be in serious trouble. "Well…I ca…explain…that"

"You can explain, well I'm listening"

Torrie's lips drew apart to talk but HHH interjected, the angered look went on his face. He sure wasn't interested in her explanation. He sure wasn't holding her against the wall, but she still felt the chills.

Torrie hated big guys shouted her, she just felt so small and intimidated.

"I don't care! About your explanation. I want to know what you think you were doing! You put a whole program in jeopardy! Brock was pissed as hell! I have already had a talk with his lawyers, he was going to sue us! Do you know the damage you could have caused!" HHH shouted.

"I've spent the last hour trying to clean up the mess you made! I have to make it look like, that is was planned that way but it surely wasn't!"

Torrie let her head lower, being shouted at. "Paul, I can explain"

"You're actions changed a WHOLE MAIN EVENT! Do you know how dangerous that is! You don't run out there! Without permission!"

"What were you trying to do? Did you fancy just have some spotlight tonight?"

Torrie's head shook, her eyelashes flickered with her curls "No"

"Damn it Torrie! I have a business to run! This whole place is mine! Everything falls on the shoulders of me! You just caused so much chaos"

Torrie bit her lip gently, full of tears. "….Sorry…I didn't think…"

"You didn't think? Damn it Torrie! I'm not the same friend! I'm a business man! I have to do what's right for business"

"I just didn't…couldn't take it, I'm sorry I didn't think. I just did what I thought was best. I followed my heart….I'm just so sorry for all the chaos I caused"

HHH gazed at Torrie, he sighed softly "I get you were scared but you can't just go out there…"

It felt like a pin in a balloon, the sudden feelings just came pouring out. Torrie's head perked up silently, the rage of tears were in her eyes. Her heart was racing on.

"I wasn't scared…Paul, I was TERRFIED!" She screamed.

Torrie felt overwhelmed by sudden emotion, she just started to venting at COO, was not the best choice but she just couldn't take it anymore. The bottled emotion just over poured.

. "You have no idea! Not a single clue! How much I love John! How much I care! Ive never cared or loved a single person in this earth than him!. He's the love of my life!"

"That horrible, evil ape man hurt my baby! He brustalized John! I held John in my arms twice tonight!" Torrie screamed in tears.

Paul stood there, speechless. Torrie was screaming out.

"It was the worst feeling in my life! I never felt so scared in my life! I'm just so sorry if I messed up your precious main event when Lesnar was hurting John, like he was in UFC! John is in the trainers room right now! His arm looks horrible! He's been hurt. John's everything to me!" Torrie yelled.

"I have to look at him, smile, pretend for him that everything is okay! He doesn't need to worry about me! I have to smile, like always but I cant pretend with him. I'm trying so hard"

"Trying so god damn hard! But I can't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Torrie just cried.

Paul glanced at Torrie, as she cried. He felt awkward as ever.

She had been affected badly anyone could see that. The poor girl didn't need him making it worse.

Paul stepped closer, "Oh Torrie, I'm sorry"

She just stood there, her hands were in her face crying out this sudden feelings. It may be exactly what she needed.

"Oh darling, its okay. Come here" Paul seized his arms around the crying blonde. Her tears went on his white shirt.

"It was too much, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to Shawn's advice." Paul said.

Torrie's sobs became more soft. Paul aided her to a chair, he got cup of water from the refresher.

"I'm sorry Torrie, I was trying to be assertive, not yelling at you"

Torrie took sips of the water. "It's alright, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am really sorry" Torrie muttered, feeling calm.

She wiped her tears away with her fingertips, brushing her blonde hair away from her face at the same time.

"It's alright, I'll handle everything. Look mistakes happen…"

Torrie gulped sips of water, "I don't regret it, when I saw John get hurt out there, my heart just pulled me. The reality of the situation didn't come into my mind" Torrie confessed.

She lowered her head, looking at the clear water. The tear fell creating a faint ripple. "He's everything to me" softly Torrie muttered.

Paul looked at her, gently touching her shoulder. "Yeah, I think I know that"

Paul knew Torrie didn't need to pay for what she done, she's already suffered enough.

…

John Cena was still sitting on the bed bench in the trainers room. He had been through different tests to see what the damage was. At the moment, only little results.

All he knew, is his arm had been hurt badly. Time will determine if he's hurt or injured have to be sent home.

Only time will tell, but Cena will know soon. Tomorrow, he will know for sure. As he sat there alone, with four walls for company. His mind wondered how would he feel if he did have to go on vacation, to heal from injury.

Silver lining in that cloud would be, he'd get to spent time with his loving girl, he'd get to see his friends and family in Boston. His niece's 2 year birthday is in a few months.

Sure he would miss wwe, the presence of being on the road….but he could concentrate on the good then the bad. Being at home with Torrie that is definitely the silver light.

The door creaked open, John turned to the door he saw the pretty blonde step back into the room.

"Hey baby, where have you been?" John asked, grinning softly.

Torrie let dimples appear in her cheeks. What should she say? Terrorised by Brock Lesnar, yelled at by COO then comforted, no way she wasn't telling him. "Just around, so is there any news?"

"No, all the tests and doc don't know what's going on"

"So are you going to heading home with me?" Torrie asked, leaning her hand on the bed.

"I don't know, they'll let me know tomorrow" John explained.

Torrie let her head lower, John gazed at her. He could feel the concern in her. Just one look, he saw it written all over her face.

"Well I'm here for you" Torrie softly spoke.

John let his cute dimples show, "I know, come here"

Torrie giggled gently, feeling vuneralble. "No…I'm okay, I don't want to hurt you" she stayed there.

"Come here" he repeated.

Torrie looked at John, she had the flash of nightmare in her mind cradling him earlier. She let her eyes close, forgetting the feeling. She didn't want to remember, even though to others it may have seemed sweet for words.

Then his ocean light eyes was gazing at her like a spotlight, she knew John wanted to her to come over to him.

Torrie let her fingers glide in her hair, before she softly stepped towards the bed, of course she sat on the left side of John.

John sighed softly, he tried to reach his right arm to hold her somehow. Since his left arm was completely useless right now.

"John, what are you doing?" Torrie giggled.

"Trying to hold you" John moaned.

Torrie giggled again, turning her head to Cena. "Do you want to sit the other side?"

"Oh would you? That would help a lot" John smiled widely.

Torrie couldn't help but smile brightly back seeing his dimples, whiteness in his smile. "Anything for you" Torrie stood on her heels, and sat the other side to John.

Her heels were hanging In the air, as her feet didn't touch the floor.

John put his arm around Torrie's shoulder, she leaned her head on his chest. His fingers softly stroked her blonde hair. It soothed her, her heart returned to normal. Without saying a single word, Torrie had been so frightened, shaken up so many times….that John bought her back again.

Torrie closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat. She felt the warmth from the rise in John's chest. He embraced her heart, no words.

It was best, when he said nothing at all. No words had to be spoken, his lovable embrace, his chest just gave her everything she needed to stay warm and secure.

He always knew how to create a halo surrounding her. The light shone on Torrie.

"No matter what, I'll always be fine" John whispered.

Torrie gazed at John, her eyes flickered up with truth in her eyes. "you're everything to me, I love you"

John didn't say a word, he gently placed a kiss on her lips.

…

After John had been given the all clear to leave the trainers room. The doctor had done all his tests, everything he needed to do for the time being.

John was allowed to leave, Torrie walked along side Cena. Her mind was hoping they wouldn't bump into Brock Lesnar. She hadn't told John about the confrontation, she knew if she did. John would definitely do something about it.

John didn't need any more risks, so she kept it to herself..

Torrie had John's arm around her back, as they walked together down the corridor. She opened John's locker room door, Chloe was sitting by the door. The dogs were being well behaved.

Torrie picked up the fluffy Maltese, she cuddled her against her neck.

Chloe saw John, she started to squirm.

"No Chloe, John's hurt" Torrie told.

John looked at Torrie. "I can still hold her, in one hand"

"No, she's fine" Torrie placed her in the dog carrier.

Chloe climbed out of the patterned carrier, she trotted back in John's feet.

"Chloe!" Torrie sighed frustrated.

John lifted Chloe up from the floor, he gave her some attention. Torrie just closed her eyes, grinning softly. Her head titled to the side.

John gently put Chloe in the carrier, Pepper and Stewie were already peacefully sleeping in the carrier.

"She stays for you, god I'm jealous" Torrie folded her arms.

John chuckled "She just loves me"

Torrie licked her tongue at the side of her lip. "She's not the only one"

John grinned back at her. John got refreshed with a shower after a very hard match. Cena came out with blue jeans, every few moments. He grimaced in pain when he had to move his arm.

John went to slip his black shirt on.

"John, what are you doing?"

"Getting dressed….with difficulty…" he answered, squinting his eyes softly.

Torrie rolled her eyes, she stepped forwards to help. "You need to take it easy"

"I'm fine" John groaned, he didn't want to be helped. Cena's too proud.

"Stop being so stubborn,"

John's lips drew apart, "I am not stubborn"

Torrie giggled out loud, at his expression. Just priceless.

"Ah! Yeah right stop being so proud. You don't want to make your arm worse. Now stop moaning, let me help you" Torrie spoke.

John folded his arms, stubbornly but he'd rather not bicker with Torrie. He felt tired, out of energy right now. Its been a very tiring night for him.

Torrie held his black shirt, she gently aided John's arm in the sleeve. He grimaced softly in pain but appreciated Torrie's help if he was a little proud to admit it.

She started to button the shirt, once each button was fasten. She brushed down each sleeve of the shirt. "there you go"

"Yeah great"

Torrie smiled gently, before she would continue to all she can to help John.

After all, she is his angel undercover.

…

Torrie and John walked to the parking lot, the Boise Belle suddenly started to smile wide.

"Why are you smiling?" John questioned.

Torrie clicked her tongue, brushing her blonde hair onto her back. "Well things are certainly looking up, I get to drive your car back to the hotel"

Torrie smiled at the red corvette in front of her.

"What?" John's voice turned soft.

"Well you can't drive with one hand, Johnny" Torrie smirked.

John looked at her, his cars were so important to him. One of his loves.

"Umm…well….oh goodness, that's true" John said worried.

Torrie giggled, she just found Cena so sweet when he was concerned for his cars. Torrie had been banned from driving his sports cars since she got a parking ticket, almost, say almost scratched the paint.

Torrie's hands went on her slender hips. "So…Cena, keys please"

John whimpered, he threw the keys to Torrie.

Torrie climbed into the driver seat, John got in the passenger seat of the car, he looked like he was having major surgery. He was so overdramatic when it came to his car.

"Please be careful honey" John told.

Torrie giggled, fooling around. She checked out herself in the fair view mirror.

"Torrie, don't fool around" John warned, as she teasing pressing buttons.

Torrie turned the key to rev up the engine, "God I missed this" Torrie loved the feeling of being a very fantastic high class car.

"Don't get used to it" John told.

Torrie flashed a sexy smile before she reversed out of parking lot. Drove out of the arena onto the road.

"Seriously, don't you get used to it. Just this once" John said.

Torrie pretended to pout before she turned the steering wheel.

"You can smile, pout as much as you want. Not a chance" Torrie was not going to be able to persuade John.

Torrie continued to drive, glancing back at John and the road ahead.

"I'm still banned?"

"Yes, you and my cars don't mix"

"I got a parking ticket because I saw a sale in shoes in the window"

"Yes I know. You left my car and it almost got hit by a truck" John whined.

Torrie continued to drive along the moonlight, street road. "But it didn't, you're being over dramatic"

"You stopped in midway road, to look at pair of shoes! Left my car to almost hit by a truck. That's not being overdramatic" Cena bickered.

Torrie put her foot down. "Well okay….said I'm sorry for that, but the car was fine, it wasn't a truck…it cleaning thing. I paid the ticket, no scratch please John…."

"No Torrie, you are still banned" John didn't budge.

"No fair" Torrie pouted.

"I love you to death, Tor but I swear not ever going to happen"

Torrie flicked her blonde hair, motioning her head. "Fine" she then turned on the radio, looking for a song.

"Umm what are you doing?" Cena asked.

"Well what's that rule"

"What rule?" John grumbled.

"Driver of the car, chooses the radio station or CD" Torrie stuck her tongue out at John.

Cena scoffed, turning his eyes away. He couldn't help but let a smile shine in his face.

Even to bicker with Torrie, he just loved it.

"Fine one chance, one night listen to whatever you want"

Torrie smirked having an idea, she turned a different direction from the hotel.

"Tor, the hotel is the other direction"

"Oh I know but if this is the last time I'll be driving this fine thing well I want to get my money's worth" Torrie spoke.

John gazed at her, in shock. John had to give it to Torrie, she was smart Even he couldn't deny that.

….

Torrie opened the hotel room door, she let Chloe, Stewie and Pepper out of her carrier, they all did their own thing. Torrie got out some dog biscuits from the bag.

"That dog is going to blow up soon" John spoke.

"Stewie loves his food" Torrie poured biscuits in the bowl, Stewie buried his head into the bowl eating.

"Yeah I can see that" John took off his black jacket with little difficulty.

His left arm was slightly dragging loosely.

He sat down on the couch, briefly he closed his eyes. Chloe had already climbed onto his lap. The pink clips were showing her puppy eyes.

Torrie put her blonde locks on one shoulder. "Coffee?"

"Yeah please" John answered.

Torrie went into the kitchen, changed into blue jeans, with a black hooked blouse, black heels. She clicked the kettle, to boil the water.

Torrie leaned her hands on the counter, hearing the kettle starting to boil. She felt the feelings started to return. She let her eyes lower down. She made one coffee, and a hot chocolate for her.

Torrie walked back into the room, she sat down on the couch next to John. She extended the handle to him.

"Don't burn yourself" she softly teased.

John kissed her cheek, chuckling "Thanks babe" he took the cup from her. Torrie blew on her hot chocolate, before she took a sip. Her legs curled up on the couch, she leaned her head on John's shoulder.

"This is nice" Torrie spoke.

"Yeah it is, I didn't think I was even going to see you till next week"

Torrie gazed at John, "Well you know me, full of surprises"

John chuckled handsomely "Definitely, I sure as hell wasn't expecting it but I'm very happy you're here"

"I am too" Torrie smiled.

Chloe looked up at John, titling her head. "Yes you too, Chloe" Torrie giggled she picked up the puppy and placed her down on the floor.

"So what actually happened to my bottle of water?" John asked.

Torrie looked at him. "Sorry?"

"I asked you back at the arena, you came back like 25 minutes later. Did you go to Niagara falls?" John asked.

Torrie sipped her hot chocolate before placing it on the table. "Oh…I…forgot"

"So what were you doing?" Cena asked.

"Nothing much, I wanted to let the doctors do their tests….I was just in the way…"

John held her hand, kissed it. "You'll never be in the way sweetheart"

Torrie smiled as she giggled. "Well aren't you just the charmer"

John smiled on "So you just walked around, nothing happened?"

Torrie shook her head, keeping a secret. "Nope"

John nodded his head "Okay" he gulped down his coffee. Torrie just idly sipped her hot chocolate, she had echoes of Lesnar's voice in her head and the shivers down flew down her back when he held her against the wall.

She didn't tell John, because he didn't need to know….he had already so much to handle.

Torrie took the two empty cups into the kitchen, she put them in the sink. She ran her fingers on her temple, she let a few soft breaths slip through her lips.

"_You can't tell him, he'll snap big time" _

"_You know John, I mean when you're weren't even dating him. He was protective, imagine what he'll be like now…" _

"_John's hurt, he needs to concentrate on healing and getting better…not your drama's…" _

Torrie saw her iphone on the counter next to her. She saw the picture she had just taken, John and Torrie cuddled up on the couch. Their forehead level together. Her hand on his forearm, smiling for the picture.

Torrie touched the button, to tweet on her twitter. "Tonight was brutal, but he's in 1 piece, see :)" Torrie uploaded pic on her twitter, after seeing John being brutalized tonight. She smiled at the cute picture, she already saw retweets/favourites from fans wishing John to be alright.

She pressed both hands on the counter. Her eyelashes blinked down, softly breathing. She took a moment to keep herself together.

She could feel the tears starting to prick her eyes again, tonight had been such an awakening for her, not a good one. More like a terrifying one.

Not only John was brutalized by Brock Lesnar in front of her eyes, he had been left injured, then she was scared by Brock against the wall yelled at by Triple H. Luckily she had been comforted by the COO after her outburst.

She took a moment to breathe again, she held it all together.

Torrie walked out of the kitchen, she saw John standing sitting down on the couch, flicking through the channels. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

Torrie took the remote, shutting the television off. She placed a soft kiss on John.

"Umm…I was watching that"

"Well I was going to make you feel better" Torrie cuddled up to John, her hand touching his cheek, while she gave him a kiss.

"Oh really?"

"Well if you're up to it" Torrie climbed onto John's lap, her hair flipped up, with her arms around his neck sexily smiling.

"I'd say I'm definitely up to it"

Torrie giggled, she pressed her shining lips on John's lips. In seconds the gentle kiss turned passionate.

Torrie continued to kiss John, they stood up in an embrace. Torrie kept her arms locked around John's neck, while his arm was on her back.

"Are you sure you can do this with one arm?" Torrie asked, giggling.

"I may have 1 arm, but I can do this" John silenced Torrie, with another passionate kiss. His hand shown the slender tone skin of her back, before his fingers went behind her hair.

As he kept kissing Torrie, his fingers played with hooks of her black blouse. He movement of pulling the blouse, interrupted the kiss.

Torrie looked at him. "Are you trying to be subtle?"

"I'm trying but there's so many fricking hooks"

"Can I rip it? It'll be easier and faster"

"No! this blouse cost $100 dollars,"

"I'll get you a new one"

"No, John" Torrie chuckled keeping her hands clasped around his neck.

John groaned, he continued to kiss Torrie. Unhooking each hook loosening the blouse. Torrie had a lace black top underneath, which would have more easy access.

Torrie kissed John back, but he started pulling her blouse with one hand stretching it. "Ok seriously John"

"I only have 1 arm, at least help me a little" John groaned.

Torrie revealed, took off the black blouse. It slipped down to the floor from her fingers. John's arms went around her back, keeping Torrie close while he left her breathless with a kiss.

He started to lift her lace top up, exposing her belly button. Something interrupted them. A sound of the door knocking.

Torrie turned towards the door, "We'll be ignoring that" John spoke.

Torrie kissed John again but the door resounded a knock.

"Seriously we'll be ignoring it"

"Hey bud! Its Phil"

John and Torrie broke away, the blonde touched her chest getting her breath back. "John, get the door" she smiled.

John glanced at Torrie, "Really?" he asked, hoping she was joking.

"Yes,"

"Seriously…why?" Cena groaned like a child.

"Because he's your friend"

John groaned again before he slowly turned around. He walked to the door, turning back to his girlfriend. "Seriously?"

"Yes" John went on to slowly open the door with a not impressed look on his face.

"Hey buddy!" Phil smiled.

"Phil, what's going on?"

"Oh you left the arena before I could ask how you are?"

"I'm fine, okay you take care now. Bye-bye" John quickly said, trying to get rid of Phil so he can enjoy the romantic night with Torrie. She was going to make him feel better? He sure knows exactly what she was hinting at.

John turned back, he saw Torrie seductively smiled calling John back over with her finger. He smirked, following her request.

John wrapped her in a lovable embrace. Her hand went on his cheek, sharing a passionate kiss.

Once again the door knocked. It interrupted the moment.

John groaned again, he looked at Torrie "Hold on" he walked back over, opened the door again. Phil was still standing there.

"Yes.."

"Do you wanna hang out? go for a few drinks" Phil spoke.

"No thank you" the door closed again, John took a single step and the door was knocked again.

Torrie giggled walking over, John opened the door.

"So what are you up to?" Phil asked.

"Well nothing now" John glared.

Torrie giggled. "What's going on Phil?"

"Awe nothing, just a little bored in the bar downstairs. Everyone's gone to sleep, I thought I'd check on John" Phil said.

"Tor and I are going to sleep, so good night" John went to close the door, but Torrie caught the door.

Phil looked to his shoes, sighing softly "I'm bored, lonely…"

John groaned, he wanted to hit his head on the wall. He knew how caring Torrie is so he already knew that she was going to do something.

"All alone…..no friends…nothing to do…"

Torrie's sympathetic look went over her face, John just wanted to shut the door.

"Play a board game, read a book" John whispered to himself.

Torrie looked at Phil, touching his arm "We are actually going to watch a movie,"

"We were?" John asked.

Torrie hit John In the stomach lightly, "Do you want to watch it with us?"

"Oh yes please" Phil walked in the room.

"So how are you feeling John?" Phil asked.

John grumbled "At the moment, ripped off" Torrie just giggled, she caught the shoe that John was going to hit Phil with for interrupting their night together.

"Can't I just hit him with bottle or something, make him go away. He'll get over it" Cena told.

"No John, the night is still young" she brushed her fingers on his chest.

John sighed softly "Damn you're caring nature"

Torrie pecked his lips with a kiss, "Don't you love that about me?"

"Well not right now"

Torrie giggled while she sat down on the couch. John sat back down slowly, he didn't look happy at all. This just sucked.

"We should have popcorn. You got a bowl?" Phil asked.

John grumbled under his breath. "Got one to hit you with" Torrie tapped his shoulder while she smiled up at Phil as he searched the cupboards for a bowl of popcorn.

John looked at Torrie, "This sucks"

"He's your buddy"

"Yeah, but I wanted it just me and you. You said you'll make me feel better. Well right now I am very unhappy"

"Just 1 movie" she reasoned.

Torrie smiled at John, Phil came in with a bowl of popcorn. He sat either side of them. "Bud, you want the bowl?"

John gritted in his smile. "Don't tempt me"

"_Just 1 movie" _

Ha yeah right!

John was leaning back on the couch, feeling drained of energy and unhappy while Torrie and Phil were talking about the show. The movie had ended like 3 hours ago.

John's hand was on his cheek, his elbow was on the corner of the couch. He was bored, Torrie and Phil were paying no attention to him. He was losing the will to live.

The two were talking about a new series called. "Once Upon Time" Cena had not the faintest idea what they were talking about, he didn't know and surely didn't care.

"Seriously! You watch Desperate House Wives too!"

"Of course, Gaby is so hot! Do you think Carlos will be found out?"

"I don't know, but I can't believe that Mike was killed! I cried so upsetting, I can't believe its coming to an end" Torrie said putting a few popcorn pieces in her mouth.

"I know, cant believe it either. Do you watch Walking Dead?"

Torrie shook her head "No, zombies scare me! I tend to not to watch anything scary if John's not there"

First time in the last hour, John heard his name. "Oh you know I'd always protect you. Even if….you don't keep your own promises?" John hinted.

But Torrie was enjoying her chat with Cm Punk, while John stated to feel tired but he kept himself awake. Hoping the line "the night is still young" Torrie had said, is true.

"I watch Supernatural though, Dean and Sam. The Winchesters brothers are so beyond hott! I could watch them all day! Castiel is so hilarious, I'm hoping he's not dead."

"Dean kept his trench coat, so I'm sure Cass will find his way back"

"Oh I hope so, my favourite "The voice says I'm running out of minutes!" Torrie giggled

Phil chuckled "Ha! Yeah that was funny"

John moaned softly leaning his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted Phil to leave him and Torrie alone.

…

After a few more hours, John had to basically push Phil out of the room. The colour of the night was the view from the window.

Torrie yawned on the couch, her eyes closed falling asleep.

John breathed out when the door closed, Phil left them alone. He and Torrie were finally alone!

"Right so where were we?" John's smile faded when he saw Torrie sleeping on the couch.

John walked over to the couch, he shook her shoulders. "Tor! Wake up!" she made a noise, sleeping soundly.

John sat down on the couch, "Oh darn"

Torrie's eyes opened, "Phil's gone"

"Yes locked the door, so where were we?"

"I'm pretty tired babe"

"Well that's because you just spent 5 hours talking to Phil! You promised" John dramatically told.

Torrie yawned "Okay, okay lets go…" she stood back up on her feet, her eyes were blinking being tired, she was swaying a little.

"Okay…so…" John had to catch Torrie, cause she fell forward asleep.

If he didn't catch her, she would have hit the floor.

John kept his arm around her waist, her head slid off his shoulder. The blonde hair strewed loosely, while her head bent back.

John blew out a breath, "Well that's depressing" he still managed to pick a sleeping Torrie up, and carry her to the bedroom.

John gently lied Torrie back down on the bed. He took off her black heels. He sat down, brushing her hair away from her face softly.

"You're not going to wake up are you?" he asked.

Torrie remained fast asleep answering John's question. He gently kissed her good night. His kiss arose Torrie to wake up.

She sat up on the bed, "You carried me in here?" Torrie asked.

"I had to, you were dead to the world"

Torrie leaned her head back, closing her eyes "It's been a very long night"

"You're telling me" John sat on the bed with her.

Torrie smiled at John. "I love you"

He smiled back, before it dropped. "There's not going to be any sex is there? You're not going to make me feel better are you?"

Torrie kissed John's lips. "Not tonight, can you just hold me? Even with one arm?" she asked.

John grinned at her, "Of course" he lied down on the bed, she smiled at him before she leaned down on his chest.

Torrie's eyes closed, with her head on his covered black shirt. John was stroking her hair, hand on her shoulder blade. She cuddled up in his embrace, nothing more to hold him.

"You're just everything to me John, I'm going to take care of you"

John smiled, "I know. You're everything to me too. I never thought I could be ever so happy"

Torrie smiled on, hearing John's words.

"Best nurse ever" John chuckled, Torrie kissed his lips leaning back on his chest. The kiss deepened, John's shirt came off, his hand went on her waist pulling Torrie onto his chest. Lying on top of him.

Torrie continued to kiss John, until she just fell asleep on his chest.

Cena felt Torrie's lips slip from his lips, her head buried on his chest.

"Oh come on…" John groaned to himself. He just held her closer, stroking her hair, her body slipped off him down to the bed.

She remained fast asleep.

Few hours later….

The rain pattering on the night window woke Torrie, she turned to see John fast asleep. A grin played on her face, she just loved to see him asleep. So beyond cute for words….

Torrie reached to his left arm, feeling worried she may hurt him. She saw the strained look in his arm. Looked very painful

His eyes squinted softly in his sleep when his arm moved, lied out straight on the bed. Torrie watched on, she touched his arm gently

"I'm going to look after you, I won't ever leave you John" she whispered,

Torrie kept her hand on his shoulder, as she gave him a kiss to settle him.

"_Hope you see, you're everything to me" _

She let her eyes close, after the most frightful night. Falling asleep in John's arms.

All Torrie could hope for, is sunrises would follow on from the storms.

She definitely knew, a simple thing.

Her heart would never leave, or say goodbye to John Cena.

…..

End Of Chapter 3, I really loved writing this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it, thank you to all the lovely reviews. :)

Will John find out about the secrets Torrie has kept for him? Will Torrie's sudden fear of feelings show? Can she control them?

Chapter 4-John's injury results, HHH realises how much Torrie/John impacted on Extreme Rules, he wants them on TV together. Has a offer for the couple? Torrie is upset when he doesn't tell her, about an hospital appointment that Phil goes with him instead.


	4. Hold Me Like You Did, Before The Storm

Chapter 4-Hold Me Like You Did, Before The Storm.

The sound of a tweeting bird on a ledge, was the alarm clock that stirred the blonde from her nights sleep. The honey blonde was cuddled up beside her boyfriend,

After a frightful night at Extreme Rules.

It was quite amazing that Torrie actually had a good nights sleep and not tossing and turning. She had slept soundly in the arms of John Cena, well one of his arm were around her in an embrace as they lied together. His left arm had been hurt badly in his match with Brock Lesnar.

Torrie's eyes fluttered open, waking up. She heard a soft thump of a heartbeat. The Rise of a chest. It could only mean one thing. Torrie had someone lying asleep with her. Torrie lied beside John in the bed, with her head comfortably on his chest.

She woke up, on this Monday morning feeling the warmth, so very much in love. Much to do with John Cena. She saw a bird on ledge of the outside window. Torrie gazed at the view, before she turned to see John still asleep.

It wasn't quite common, for Torrie to see John sleeping peacefully. One because John is hardly at home and two, he tends to always wake up before she does. So it was a special moment, that she got to see him sleeping.

A sweet grin came on her face, gazing at his cute frame. She watched the rise in his chest, going up and down lying fast asleep. Torrie sat up in bed, John's arm fell while she moved from him.

Torrie gently touched the top of his shoulder, her head leaned down. Getting close to Cena, she heard the soft breaths from him. Pressing her lips on his, she gave him a kiss.

It stirred John, his head moved to the side while his eyelashes fluttered softly but close again a moment after.

Torrie got out of bed, while John remained asleep. Being quiet as mouse, Torrie left John to sleep.

Torrie got dressed in black hot pants, a pink stripped crop top. Lacing on her trainers.

Placing her black hat on top of her head, Torrie grabbed her ipod from her purse.

6am struck on the clock, so it was time for her morning run. Torrie looked down at her loyal puppies.

"Right I'm going for a morning run, who's coming with me?"

Torrie picked the other girl pup, Pepper. She looked down at fluffy Maltese, Chloe.

"Now I mean it, you leave John to sleep. Stay in here with Stewie," Torrie grabbed Pepper, walked out of the hotel room.

As soon as the door closed, the mischievous Chloe Wilson trotted in the bedroom. She jumped up on the bed, and cuddled into the muscular sleeping man in the bed.

Torrie ran down the stairs of the hotel, down to the lobby. She held Pepper in her grasp, and made her way outside. Walking over the road, down the street she found a place to complete her morning run.

After an hour work out in the gym at the hotel, Torrie returned to hotel room. She placed Pepper down on the floor. She took off her hat, she saw Stewie was still sleeping in his bed.

Where's Chloe?

Torrie softly sighed, playfully rolling her eyes. "Chloe Wilson" she knew exactly where she was.

Torrie walked back into the bedroom, Cena was still sleeping, but a white puppy was cuddled up asleep between his arm. Torrie's hands went on her slender hips, she walked near the bed, and picked up Chloe.

She turned back to John, gazing while he slept. "You look so cute"

She gave Chloe a kiss, before walking out of the living room. "I'm starting to feel you love him more than me?" Chloe licked Torrie's face.

The Boise Babe giggled "Love you too"

Torrie had a quick shower, getting ready for the day ahead. Placing a set of black lingerie on, she suddenly yelped moving her arm. She laid her arm out straight, the blonde saw a faint mark on her arm.

It wasn't too deep, or purple. The mark didn't look like it was going to bruise. She knew exactly where it came from. Lesnar shoving her to the wall last night.

Torrie don't bruise easily, but she just knew John. If he saw the mark, he'd ask questions getting curious.

So to save more lies, secrets. Torrie decided to wear a dark purple sequenced jumper long sleeved dress, covering most of her body. She slipped on a pair of tights, and her black knee boots.

Torrie curled her blonde hair, so the sweet curls were swaying on her shoulders. Applying her make up after, she is currently ready for Today, Monday.

Bring on the day.

Torrie checked her reflection in the mirror, ruffling her golden curls in her mirror.

The light of her natural beauty hid the true reflection of the blonde. Right now, she had secrets, pain, fear in her but Torrie just smiled in front of the mirror, it just beamed the light.

Torrie's iphone starting lighting up. She saw a message on the screen.

"Hey babe, Do you want to go to lunch, go shopping with me today? Need a new dress for smack down! Let me know, love ya girl. Lil x"

Torrie clicked off her iphone, she'd love to go and have a lovely afternoon with Lilian after all she's one of her best friends with Candice Michelle. The three beauties form "TLC" Tender, Love and Care.

Torrie's best memory of TLC, is when she said to Cena backstage.

"Are you in need of TLC?"

Cena's reaction "No thank you" thinking it was a brutal TLC match.

Another reason why she loved John so much, he could always make her laugh. Bring the happiness to flutter in her heart. That's the reason why Torrie was debating on whether to take Lilian up on her offer, because Torrie would like to spend her time looking after John.

Torrie put her Iphone back in her purse, she walked into the bedroom. Quietly sitting down on the bed, she brushed her hand down John's cheek.

"I love you John, I wish I could tell you about last night but you've been through enough" Torrie whispered.

Gazing on as John Cena was sleeping, breathing softly with Torrie watching over him. She started to think about last night's events.

Touching his left arm, gently trying to be careful.

Known to Cena, that was the only thing that made the night tough but Torrie knew different. She had 3 secrets already from John, which included. Attempting to get the match stopped with throwing in a white towel for Cena to surrender, but the fighter hadn't known about it. Then she found herself terrified to the bone by a fuming Brock Lesnar.

Like darkness hidden in the shadows, the blonde had been startled. His large arms grabbed her from behind, shoved the innocent woman to the wall. He started to intimidate, scare Torrie to a point where she thought Brock was going to hurt her.

Drama just kept following on, Torrie had been shouted at by Triple H but that wasn't too bad, since Hunter had soften towards Torrie. So yes, she still had 2 secrets from her boyfriend.

Torrie loved John with all her heart, trusted him to the end of the world. She felt keeping It the secrets buried deep because it's the best choice. John had been hurt badly last night, his left arm had been left injured. There hasn't been any set in stone results the severity of the injury.

Torrie just didn't want to add to the drama, she knew that John would definitely defend and protect her with all he had. Even if he wasn't at his best, he would still find a way to protect her. That's all he's ever done, John is always the one that catches Torrie as she slips and falls.

Standing by her side, through everything and anything that life decides to throw at her.

Always and forever, two term words that ring true to John Cena.

John lied there, his chest and midsection area rise up and down while Torrie's gaze hovered over him still asleep. Torrie just watched in awe as he slept.

A gentle smile shone, full with mixture of emotions she still loved to have the chance to watch John sleep. He looked so cute and peaceful.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping"

John's breath slipped through every moment, staying in his slumber.

His voice suddenly came through, "Torrie, stop staring"

Torrie giggled sweetly "What? I'm not staring"

John's eyes remained closed. "I can feel the stare on me"

Torrie put her hand, caressed his cheek. "Well I can't help if I find you irresistible, now can I? my eyes just gaze, wont listen to turn away"

John lied on the bed, his eyes still closed. "Right…"

"But Id just fall over heels, if I see your blue clear eyes" Torrie hinted.

John chuckled gently, his eyes slowly opened waking up. Torrie's cheeks stretched, a white shine smile came on her face. Her hand began to fan her face, John used his arm to go around Torrie's waist pulling her closer.

Torrie wrapped her arms around his neck, passionately they shared a good morning kiss.

"That's a great way to start the day" John smiled.

"Good Morning baby"

Torrie giggled on, kneeling up on the bed, " Morning well I've been up since 6am" Torrie told.

"But yes that was the best part of the morning" Torrie smiled back at John.

"Why did you get up so early?"

"Done my morning run, and workout in the gym already" Torrie said, grinning.

Cena glanced at her. "What? Its…" he turned to clock, and saw it was 10am.

"I think that's the longest I've slept in, why didn't you wake me?"

Torrie gazed at John, touching his shoulder. "Well you need the rest, last night was…." she looked up in John's crystal blue eyes.

She had so many words whirling in her mind. Which one does she use? Horrifying, scary, a nightmare, terrifying? Which one would explain how she was feeling deep inside being the morning after.

Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat. "Tough," her head briefly lowered, before she smiled again. Keeping up the holding on and smiling through it all.

John looked at Torrie, before he bought her closer. Placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

His dimples were visible, his fingers brushed back her curls from one shoulder to her back. "I'm happy you're here sweetheart"

Torrie placed her hand on his bare chest, "Me too, waking up with you is great"

John smiled sitting up with her. He leaned back on the bed, Torrie cuddled into his arm. He did try to lift his other, but it felt like a heavy weight.

Torrie rubbed her neck softly. "I know we hardly get too, since you're not at home"

John briefly lowered his eyes, hearing the words. That is exactly what made John's marriage years on and off, miserable. Being a wreck over his marriage due to his dedication to the WWE.

Her eyelashes flickered up at him, grinning as she spoke. "But I know you are way you want and need to be, I'd love and support you on the side line"

John touched her cheek, planting a sweet kiss. Not saying a word.

"Breakfast?"

John chuckled, grinning at her. "Depends what kind of breakfast?"

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked.

John climbed off the bed, he was black shorts. His appealing physique was visible to all eyes, one in particular. The blonde beauty, Torrie.

She definitely loved what she saw. She could feel the attraction rise. He looked so hott! With a capital H. Torrie may be Cena's girl, but she felt her instincts attract like a moth to a flame. Her eyes just wondered to his chest and abs.

Moments like this, she just thanked that she's in a lovingly relationship with John. She can just jump into his arms.

Torrie kept her eyes on the topless, bare chest Cena. Her lashes flickered down, the hotness started to rise. "Huh? Sorry what?" Torrie said.

John slid on a white t shirt, lifting his left arm with a little difficultly.

"Well Torrie Wilson's kind of breakfast? Or actual breakfast?"

.Torrie stood up, her arms folded "Excuse me? I make great breakfast. Fit and healthy"

Cena nodded. "Sure, pumpkin seeds that's going to get me through the day"

Torrie's rose shine lips slid apart. "What's wrong with Pumpkin seeds?"

"I'm not a bird" John said.

Torrie looked at John. "I don't just eat pumpkin seeds you moron"

"Well you keep to your breakfast, I'll keep to mine" Torrie flicked her blonde hair as she walked out of the bedroom.

She walked back into the kitchen, she walked to the couch watching morning television while eating her breakfast. John walked into the living room, dressed in blue jeans with a black italic t shirt showing off his muscles with white trainers.

John looked at Torrie as she watched Two and Half Men.

"Classic Charlie, great morning TV" Torrie told.

John walked to the couch, his left arm at his side, Cena was slightly moving it so it didn't end up going stiff and heavy. He sat down next to her.

"So what's your plans today?" John asked.

Torrie looked from the television to her boyfriend. "Well looking after you"

John chuckled, with his arm around her shoulder. "You don't have to babe"

Torrie looked at John, smiling back. "No I know, but I want too"

"I can look after myself you know?"

"I know but your angel undercover so when you're hurt, I take care of you" Torrie spoke, aiming her beautiful smile at John.

"That's all you are going to do today?" Cena asked.

"Well Lilian texted me this morning asking if I wanted to go for lunch, shopping with her" Torrie told.

John kept his arm around her, "So are you going to?"

Torrie shrugged "I don't know, probably not"

"Well why not?"

"Well I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I'm going back home tomorrow so…."

"I think you should go spent the afternoon with Lilian"

Torrie looked up at John, "Really?"

"Yeah I think it will be good, I mean last night….lets face it, you deserve it."

"What about you?" Torrie asked.

"I'll just stay here, I bet you 10 dollars Phil will knock on the door in an hour…."

Torrie giggled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and you come back I'll be here. We can spend the rest of the night together"

"You're not doing anything, you won't hurt yourself more"

"I'm going to climb a mountain this morning"

Torrie rolled her eyes, gently slapping John on his right arm. "John, seriously?"

"I'll be here waiting for you to come back"

Torrie smiled, she turned and kissed John. "Awe okay then, thanks honey. I'll text Lilian back" Torrie stood up from the couch. She walked to retrieve her phone.

John looked at Torrie. "Aren't you little overdressed?"

Torrie turned back, "What? Oh its my new warm dress" she twirled slightly smiling.

"Yeah you look beautiful, but you're going to boil. Its sunny outside" John told.

"Oh its fine, I don't get hot or cold. Always fine" Torrie told.

"Oh really? So why do you have my jacket when its cold?"

Torrie smirked sexily "Your muscles babe" she leaned down pecking his lips with a kiss. Her sweet kiss, made his cute dimples appear in his cheeks.

Torrie grabbed her iphone from her purse, she replied back to Lillian's message.

"Hey Lily, sure Id love to go for lunch, shopping with you. Meet me in an hour Xoxo Tor"

She put her phone back down on the table. "So how's your arm today?" she asked.

This conversation was coming, she had to ask.

"It's ok, I keep moving it so it doesn't go stiff"

"What happens next?"

"Getting more tests at the arena, making medical rounds. The results should show something, find what's going on?"

Torrie looked at John. "So you'll know if you're hurt or being sent home"

John nodded. "They said 24 hours"

"So if you are hurt, we will you like compete with one arm?" Torrie asked.

"I don't know, possibly" John grinned.

Torrie saw the dimples in his cheeks, she just loved his dimples. Add his beautiful smile, her heart flutters like a butterfly.

"Well you can still beat anyone, even with one arm" Torrie said grinning, coming into John's arms. The back of her head was leaning comfortably on his covered chest. Her black knee boots were on the sofa. John's arm was around her waist, keeping the blonde cuddled.

"If you are sent home…"

"Well then I'll deal with it, silver lining is spending time with you" John gently kissed her temple.

Torrie's pearly whites came visible, while she smiled feeling his kiss. "Yes well either way, whatever happens. I'm right here for you"

"I know,"

"Are you sure you want me to go with Lilian, I don't mind staying here with you"

"No and personally I want you to go with Lilian"

"Why? Because I'm already driving you crazy because I just adore you, want you to be well looked after" Torrie touched his dimpled chin before she leaned back on his chest.

"No, but I already knew that." he stroked her golden ringlets.

"Lilian is active diva again, you hardly see her either and you've moved back to Tampa with me ….so I want you to have a great afternoon with her" John said.

Torrie listened to John, she just loved how considerate he is. "Aw baby," smiled in awe.

"See I do actually listen, pay attention" he handsomely grinned.

Torrie stroked his cheek with her palm, gazing in his ocean eyes. "I just love you," Cena and Torrie shared a kiss, the passion deepened as the seconds ticked by.

Torrie pulled away, to catch a breath. "I better stop, get ready to meet Lilian" she got off the couch, and grabbed her purse.

John stood up from the couch, Torrie put her silver handbag on her shoulder. Her blonde curls flickered when she turned back to face John.

"Take it easy, I'll see you when I get back"

"Have fun"

"Take care, I mean it. Don't strain yourself"

"Yes sweetheart, now go or else you'll be late"

Torrie back peddled near the door, "Promise me you'll be alright?" she asked caring for her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine, I'm not going to do anything anyways. Go on, have a great afternoon with Lilian" John said.

Torrie blew a kiss, deciding not to be caught in another passionate kiss. She'd never meet Lilian.

Torrie gave a final smile, sparkling her whiteness in her teeth to John before she walked through the door, closed it.

She stood outside the hall way, she turned back towards the door feeling a tug in her heart. Her caring nature wanted to stay and look after John but she also wanted to spend time with lovely friend, Lilian Garcia.

Torrie let her eyelashes lower to the ground, releasing a breath through her lips.

She got a text, Lilian was waiting in the lobby for her. John was on the other side of the closed door, she decided what she will do.

"_Go for lunch with Lilian, come back look after John" _

Torrie walked down the corridor, making her way to the evaluator to meet Lilian .

…..

Hours Later.

Torrie and Lilian were in a nice café in the mall, they had been shopping for 2 hours and decided to stop and have some lunch.

Torrie was idly picking at her Caesar chicken salad. She stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork, and slipped into her mouth.

"So do you want to talk about last night?" Lilian asked eating her lunch.

She and Lilian had talked about just about anything, but last night's events hadn't been discussed. Torrie knew Lilian would definitely bring it up.

Torrie sipped on her drink, before she looked her friend. "What about it? John won, end of story" Torrie continued to eat her salad.

"So how is John?"

Torrie slowly put her drink back down. "He's okay" her voice was soft.

Lilian looked at her, Torrie's grin came on her face as she answered "He basically pushed me out of the door to meet you…..I got spend time with John, and…."

Her grin faded slowly, "he fell asleep before I did…I woke up, before him too"

Lilian reached her hand to touch Torrie's hand. "Sweetie, how are you?"

Torrie didn't answer, she just lowered her head.

"Tor, you can tell me"

Torrie bit her lip gently before idly brushing her curls back on her shoulder. "It just hard, you know?"

"What is?" The singer pressed.

Torrie softly scoffed, grinning. "Pretending everything is alright"

"You know I've known John for 12 years, I've never seen him hurt….till last night" Torrie spoke

"He's always fine, you know so strong….and his arm looks terrible. I keep seeing myself hold him in the ring…." remembering last night, bought the tears back.

"Last night was the worst night of my life, it just got worse and worse"

Lilian stroked her friend's hand in comfort. "I know sweetie, I saw you I couldn't believe when you ran out. Did you get into trouble?"

Torrie just shook her head. "No, well Paul had words but he understood. I just couldn't stay there in the back. I don't know what it was, but my heart just told me run, keeping running to John so that's what I did"

"John's so strong, you know he's always been fine…last night was just something I never expected"

"It's just too damn hard to keep smiling pretending, when I'm so worried about him. Because I know that he'll be happy to be home with me. I know its not what would make him completely happy….and I just keep telling myself to concentrate on the good like I always do…."

"You know keep on, be happy!"

Torrie lowered her eyes to the table, letting out emotion. "But I don't know how much I can take it. I've never loved anyone more than John, ever" she truly declared.

"Sweetie I know, its hard"

"Silly"

"No its not, caring for the one you love so much is not silly. Why don't you tell John about how you're feeling? If he doesn't know already?"

"No"

"Then tell him? Why won't you tell him?"

Torrie sighed softly "Because he doesn't need to be burdened with my doubts, fears"

"He's got enough on his plate…I can't do that to him. If he knows, then he could end up getting hurt more….being concerned more for me, than him."

Torrie shook her head, making the decision. She thought it was the best choice.

"No, John needs to be focused on himself"

"Tor, that's not the best road to start going down….secrets, lies…" Lilian advised.

"I'm not lying to him, I'm being honest" Torrie spoke.

"_Wait no, I'm not" _

The honey blonde had current secrets that not even Lilian knew, she, John and many others were in the dark. Only 3 knew, Torrie, Brock Lesnar and Triple H.

"Tor, maybe you can tell John….soon"

"No, I think the feelings will pass. I just got shook up that's all. I'm going to be there for John. No matter what. If he's hurt or injured. I swear I'm going to be there to take care of him, either way" Torrie truthfully told.

"You really love him don't you?"

Torrie nodded flicking her silk curls, shining her love in her eyes

"More than anything in this world"

…..

Torrie smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around Lilian after they had spent a lovely afternoon with each other. Torrie had opened up to the Smackdown Announcer about her sudden feelings.

"Thanks for a great afternoon Lil"

Lilian hugged Torrie back, grinning "Its been great to see you, thanks for being my shopping gal pal"

Torrie giggled. "I loved it, thank you Lil. I really needed that"

"Not a problem, always here for you girl."

Torrie twinkled a wave as Lilian left. Torrie grabbed her shopping bags walking along the pavement. Torrie's blonde locks blew with gentle breeze in the air, she motioned her head, flicking her curls away from her face so she could have a clear vision of where she was walking.

She walked up to the hotel entrance, walking through the doors she made her way back to hers and John's hotel room.

She put her key card in, juggling her shopping bags. Opening the door, she walked in. "Honey, I'm back"

Torrie didn't get a reponse, there was no other voice but her own.

"John" Torrie walked into the living room, placing her shopping bags down on the floor. Her handbag on the top of her bags. She didn't see Cena sitting on the couch.

She walked into the kitchen, he wasn't there either.

"John, baby where are you?" Torrie's eyes glancing around the surroundings. Her heels were clicking every time she took a step in search for her boyfriend.

John Cena wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"John" she repeated.

"John" Torrie called walking into the bedroom, she looked at the bed. He wasn't lying there either. Torrie walked back into the living room, she opened her purse to check her phone.

No call, no message.

The worry started to rise in her emerald eyes, looking around for John. He did say he would be here when she got back, so where was he?

Torrie glided her fingers down her golden locks, she told herself he's fine. Probably with Phil or Randy. Probably got so bored, that he had to get out of hotel room.

She sat down on the couch, turning on the Tv to keep her mind off worrying about John. She had to try and maintain this overboard feeling, that had her being concerned for Cena.

Minutes of gazing at the tv, she heard the door open. John walked into the hotel room, as soon as she heard the door. Her eyes shot over, she smiled when she saw John.

She got up from the couch, and rushed to hug him.

"Whoa, you're back early?" John said, with his arm around her back accepting the hug.

Torrie pulled away, looking at him. "Lilian just found the dress she wanted, we had lunch" she didn't know exactly what to say, didn't care. Torrie just felt happy, she saw

John by her very eyes.

"Did you have a good time?"

Torrie smiled nodding her head. "Yeah definitely, bought some new clothes"

John's eyes cast downwards to the fashion shopping bags. "Yeah I see that"

"Where were you?" Torrie asked.

"Well…actually…"

Torrie's sweet giggle chimed in. "Well I guess you were so bored, you went out"

John grinned softly, he went to speak but he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"You can't keep your feet on the ground for 5 minutes can you?" Torrie asked, grinning beautifully.

" I've only been here for 10 minutes after you left"

Torrie looked at him, confusion and curious blended in her expression. "What? Ive been gone 4 hours? Did you go out with Phil or Randy…I thought you were going to take it easy…"

"Goodness John, you need to take it easy. You're hurt," Torrie lectured.

"I haven't been doing anything, I've been at the hospital for 3 hours" John told.

Torrie's eyes lightened over his answer to his whereabouts. "What? Hospital…you never said?" she suddenly questioned.

"Well I didn't know about it, till after you left. Waste of time anyways" John spoke.

Torrie glanced at John before she softly sighed, she turned around. "There was no call, or message I would have come back" she said.

"Well I thought it would be good for you to spend the afternoon with Lilian. I didn't want to interrupt your day"

Torrie rubbed her neck getting a little upset. "…Right, okay"

"Tor…"

Torrie removed her gaze from her heel boots, "So how did you get there? Did you call a cab, drive one handed?" Torrie snapped slightly.

John shook his head, "No, Phil came with me"

Torrie glanced at the wall briefly before she shot another question. "Phil?"

"Yes you know, Cm Punk. Your movie buddy from last night" Cena explained.

"Oh, okay" Torrie turned away.

She bent down to pick up my shopping bags, frustrated. The blonde threw them on the couch. She started to take each clothing out of the bags. Folding them in a pile in silence.

The cold silence from his girlfriend, told John that something was bothering her.

"Tor, everything okay?" Cena asked.

"Sure" Torrie opened the kitchen door, with a little more force. She yanked a draw open. She grabbed the scissors from the draw slamming it shut. She walked back in, still in silence.

Torrie grabbed each tag on the clothing, cut it.

"Shouldn't you try them on first?" John asked.

Torrie cut the tag, before letting the pink dress fall from her fingers. She cut the tag of the white chiffon skirt, with a stern look on her face. It was the sudden silence from Torrie, that had John gazing with curiosity. Not only that, the object in Torrie's hands.

"Torrie, is something wrong?"

Torrie put the scissors back in the draw, before she started to fold the clothes carefully.

"Tor, why aren't you talking to me? Something is obviously wrong"

"Wrong? What would be wrong? No there's nothing wrong. I'm fine" Torrie said.

John knew at that point, there is definitely something wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought we've been over this. I told you I didn't want to interputt your time with Lilian. It was pointless anyways"

"So you asked Phil to go instead. Obviously I'm not important, I don't matter when it comes to your injury. You'll rather choose him. That's fine, whatever" Torrie's hands firmly met her hips.

John looked at her, his lips breathed to speak. How does he answer that? "….Do you actually want me to answer that?"

Torrie mumbled, "Whatever"

"Torrie, I want you to stop and listen to how ridiculous you sound"

Torrie's lip drew apart, her eyes narrowed in frustration. She flickered her blonde hair off her shoulders. What had got into her?

Ever since she heard John had been at the hospital, she didn't know. She felt upset, pushed away. Maybe a little betrayed. Torrie wasn't quite sure. Her lips just kept spilling out words.

"Oh fine, I'm sorry if caring about the man you love is considered ridiculous"

John looked at her, he went on to say something but Torrie slammed the bedroom door.

_What in the world has got into Torrie? _John wondered. He and Torrie hadn't even had a disagreement, that's the one thing Cena loved. No fights, spats or arguments. It just made him feel miserable being in a bad mood.

Now suddenly, he returned back….Torrie was different.

Before John could go into the bedroom, Torrie came back out with a suit case. Slamming a pile of clothes on the couch. She started to fold them, with a frustrated breath through her lips.

"What are you doing?" John sighed.

"Oh me? Well I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

Torrie nodded, piling her clothes in a case. "Yeah I'm going home, obviously I'm not needed or wanted so…we will be out of your way" Torrie aggressively put more clothes in the case.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Torrie let her eyes roll, before flicking her eyelashes up at John. "Maybe you and Phil can share a hotel room together, since you let him help and not me…"

She held a summer dess in her fingers ready to pack it away.

John softly sighed, "Tor, will you just stop?" he grabbed the dress from her, his sudden movement made a pierce of pain got into his left arm.

Torrie's head lowered slightly as John turned around briefly. He took a soft breath through the sudden pain.

John turned back to Torrie, "Torrie…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because there was no point, alright its not a big deal"

"No, John! Not a big deal is making mistake or not turning up. When it involves a hospital! That is a big deal!"

"Ok I'm starting to think you're mad at something"

Torrie started clapping her hands together. "Oh yes, good for you!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Torrie just shot a glare from her eyes towards John. "Oh you know what, you just don't get it" she muttered walking off to the kitchen.

She gulped a glass of water, to try and calm herself down but it wasn't working.

Torrie felt the sudden emotion bubbling in her like a cauldron.

"I'm sorry for going to the hospital without you, letting you worry for absolutely no reason, does that make it better?" John asked, his hands meeting his hips.

Torrie looked at him, she could tell his so called apology was not all truthful. He didn't have a single idea why she was upset. That just made it worse.

"You don't have a single clue do you?" Torrie snapped.

"I was there John! Last night I saw you get absolutely, utterly destroyed!"

John started to listen, while his eyes gazed at the wall.

"Okay I saw what happened!…and more.." she almost let out the other events but Torrie managed to keep that buried. It sure would explain her sudden attitude.

"No! John look at me. Get your damn eyes off the wall!" Torrie snapped.

Cena listened, he softly breathed turning back to his upset girlfriend. He couldn't see why? He hated to see Torrie upset but he tried to put the puzzle together for the reason why? John didn't have it all figured out.

"I was there…" her words faded, Torrie's gaze turned to the side of her before she looked back up at John, the front blonde curls flickered.

"I saw what happened, how can I be there for you if you don't tell me things"

Before John could even breathe a single word.

"Oh this my dress, I wonder whose blood that is" Torrie threw her white lace, ruined dress at John. It brushed his chest before lying on the floor at his feet.

"Tor.." Torrie just spun her heel, and rushed into the bedroom.

John's eyes closed, lowering his head too when he heard the door close.

Cena understood now, but the damage was done.

….

Torrie leaned her back against the closed door, she whimpered feeling the tears rising in her eyes. She felt upset, betrayed, pushed away like John was standing alone, by his own choice.

She had been there in the darkest hour, last night. Why would he push her out now? Even if he wasn't. The sudden affect that Torrie had felt, surely felt that way.

Torrie walked to the bed, she sat down on bed. Her head flew in her hands. Blonde curls fell forwards covering the tears, that had fell down from her eyes.

As she cried softly alone, Torrie didn't notice the door had opened. She just kept her head buried in her hands. Both hands on each side of her head.

John stared at Torrie, he didn't want to see her upset. It hurt him so he would try and comfort her. Even if she pushes away, he'd still try.

John sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, come here" John softly muttered.

Torrie felt the comfort, she allowed John to bring her into his embrace.

Her tears fell on his chest, while he stroked her hair doing all he can to comfort her.

Torrie bit her lip gently, her lashes blinked down. A tear fell on her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she uttered.

John stroked her hair gently, with his fingers sitting beside her.

"I've just been so worried about you all day" Torrie whispered, lifting her hand ton land comfortably on his chest.

"It just makes me love you more, when you're being silly and overdramatic" John spoke.

Torrie's eyes lowered, like a strike of lightning. She realised what Cena had said. Torrie glanced up at him, "What?" seconds later, she stood up on her heels.

John deeply breathed, "Oh god what now?"

Torrie spun back, glaring a fire in her eyes. "You!"

John stood up, "Me? What have I done now?" John asked.

Torrie didn't answer, she just stormed back into the living room. John perked his head up at the ceiling, deeply sighing. He followed Torrie, trying to make whatever has gone wrong, right.

John came back In the living room, Torrie was sitting on the couch firmly swinging one leg over the other. It felt a little hard to believe, she had tears falling from her eyes. Torrie Wilson, was definitely going through the emotions.

Almost too many emotions.

Torrie stood up from the couch, she walked a few steps came in front of John.

The honey blonde stood there, face to face with her man.

"So now are you just not going to talk me?"

Torrie gazed at him, narrowed eyes. Same eyes, that normally such a light of love for him. Not at this moment.

Instead of answering, Torrie just brushed past him. The Boise Babe's heels were wearing out the carpet, since she didn't stay in one place.

John stood in the living room, he watched Torrie kneel down at the mini bar fridge.

"So it's the silent treatment is it?" he asked.

Torrie kneeled In silence, she opened the fridge grabbing handful of mini acohol drinks. She went for another handful emptying the fridge.

"You do know I have pay for that"

Torrie grabbed the last handful, standing back up. "Yep, I fancy a drink"

"That's one hell expensive drink"

Torrie flicked her blonde ringlets, holding the mini bottles. "Well since I'm a silly, overdramatic I thought I might as well empty the fridge….make them think I drunk all these bottles"

John looked at her. "There's a bottle of wine in the fridge"

Torrie swirled her tongue "Well I fancy…these..drinks" she glanced at the labels of the bottles, she had no idea what they were.

"Torrie, seriously" John sighed.

"No, you know being silly, overdramatic. You know what actually I don't want these"

"So you'll be putting them back?"

Torrie strutted to the kitchen sink, clipped open the bottle poured it down the sink. John just watched on, speechless.

"Okay I get it, you're mad just tell me what I have to do to make it right"

Torrie looked at him, before she slowly tipped the second bottle down the sink.

"Seriously? Torrie enough"

"Oh yeah you're right, I keep the rest for later on today" Torrie put the mini bottles in her purse. John rubbed his temple turning away, he sat down on the couch watching television.

Torrie tucked a clump of her blonde hair behind her ear. She walked to the couch, took the remote and changed the channel. John turned his head towards her.

"I was watching that"

"Yeah well I want to watch Two and Half Men" Torrie held onto the remote.

"It's the episode from this morning"

Torrie just flicked her blonde hair, going back to the silence. Keeping her eyes on the television screen. John just leaned his head back on the rest, closing his eyes a second later.

Every relationship has its issues and problems. Cena was beginning to notice that with his relationship with Blonde Beauty, Former WWE Torrie Wilson.

…..

Torrie and John sat on the couch, they weren't cuddling. A distance had been created, a small one but it started to feel. Thousand miles apart. There was moments, each felt inside they wanted to reach their hands together… but nothing happened.

The distance was still there.

John had tried once, to put his hand on Torrie's knee. She just kept her eyes on the TV. Grabbed his hand, put it back on his own. Cena tried to built a bridge but Miss Wilson wasn't having any of it.

They were sitting there, in silence. No closeness, no cuddle. No kiss, not even a smile. Like a wall was between them. It was more Torrie, than John the silence was coming from.

John rubbed his temple softly, he then stood up from the couch. "Okay I've had enough"

Torrie's eyes slowly rolled up to her boyfriend.

"Look I think you're taking this overboard, with the silent treatment"

Torrie sprang up to her heels, her hands met her hips. "Oh you do?"

John looked at Torrie, he saw the look in her eyes. He took a mini step back, losing the confidence. "Well…Well I kinda…said I think…."

Torrie eyed him before she slowly walked away.

"Torrie, I don't know what you want to say? I'm sorry I went to the hospital without telling you but there wasn't any point….nothing was found out"

Torrie's hair whipped around, venting out "It doesn't matter! Doesn't matter if they did give you some kind of light of the injury. it's the fact you didn't tell me! After everything that happened last night! You didn't tell me! You left me in the dark! Me!"

"Oh yeah! Trust me I remember. The match you came out nowhere. I haven't even mentioned that with you, let it slide….you could have been in some real trouble Torrie!"

Torrie's lashes lifted up, hearing his voice rise. "So you think I care? All I care and love is you! You're the one thing that matters!"

"So why are you yelling at me for?"

"Because you didn't tell me! You pushed me out! Being your stupid, proud self!"

John shook his head in confusion. "No…I didn't. Goodness sake Torrie!"

"If I didn't ask you where you were, you wouldn't have told me!"

"That's because there was no point! God sake you're making it sound like I ordered a plane ticket behind your back, set you back home! No…I'm letting you come to the arena tonight!" John shouted back.

He tried not to start a argument with Torrie, but the tension rose on. The silence just made it worse and worse as the time ticked by.

"You didn't tell me! Anything could have happened. You just don't get it. You have no a single idea what it feels like! I've been worried sick about you!"

"How I am supposed to help you, if you don't tell me things!"

"You make it hard to stand by you"

"You think I want this? You think this isn't tearing me apart. I'm happy you're here Torrie" John paused to lower his gaze to the floor.

"But part of me wishes you wasn't" John snapped.

Torrie glanced at John, her eyes were full of tears. She and John haven't had a single argument in 12 years they have known each other. Not even a single issue, now due to John's injury…they were in an argument now.

Torrie caught her breath, "Well if I'm so much of a burden I won't even be here!" Torrie screamed, she ran out of the room.

"Tor…rie I didn't mean…." John's pleas were drowned out, when the door slammed shut after the crying blonde ran out after their fight.

John's hands covered his mouth, blinking down thinking of what just happened. He should have worded the last sentence differently. He wishes Torrie wasn't here, because he wasn't completely himself.

"Damn it" Cena muttered.

He knew Torrie was angry, but he tried to avoid the argument. It didn't work.

John did go near the door, to go after Torrie but he then thought she may need time to cool off. John walked into the bedroom, he collapsed his back lying on the bed.

Breathing in softly, his eyes flickered to the ceiling fan. He wasn't angry, John started to feel concern when a similar feeling started to rise within him.

As he lied there, his chest rose through the black t shirt he had on.

John remembered this feeling oh so well, he was worried. His life with Torrie would suffer same fate….. as his marriage to his high school sweetheart. Liz.

They were very much in love, found happiness creating a future together but the time went by issues, spats happened, then the fights, the arguments. The secrets, the lies….the betrayal. It all just in the end fell to pieces.

There was no way back, can't recover from. It had come to the end of the line. John's separation with his wife, then went wildfire on the media. He may have made progress in his divorce, the papers hadn't been filed yet.

But there wasn't any chance of him getting back with Elizabeth. John Cena stated his marriage was "irretrievable broken"

If anything, his fallen pieces of marriage bought him a new light in form of Torrie Wilson. She had been the friend he leaned on, then they found love in each other. The path had lead them to each other.

John had always felt something special for Torrie, but things seem to get in the way. Marriages, engagements, boyfriends, retirements, never felt a good time. Once they got close, he began to feel fear of being with another woman, after being hurt before.

To a point where it tears you deep inside to the out, until there's nothing left. Torrie had given him a break. His heart a break, she didn't break his heart.

At the time, John felt scared, may be wrong that he may just make a mistake but Torrie had shown him exactly the right path. Some things he couldn't smile away, worries he couldn't disguise.

Torrie and John had found love, taking the risk. She had nursed the break, he felt happy. They had already shared so many lovely memories. Torrie understood John's dedication to wwe, not once has she complained to him.

John couldn't be happier. He may love her more than he's ever loved anyone. He really doesn't want the relationship to suffer the same fate.

That is very last thing, John Cena would want.

Lose the heart of Torrie.

….

Torrie kept her head down, tears were lying behind her eyes. She didn't even know where she was going. After the argument with John, she just kept walking on. Keeping her head down, she ended up bumping into a black haired woman.

Torrie's hands covered her mouth, when the woman's belongings strewed across the floor. "God I'm so sorry" Torrie kneeled, helped her with her things.

"It's okay," she noticed the tears risen in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you okay Torrie?"

Hearing her name, she lifted her head to see WWE Diva, Layla El kneeling with her.

"I'm Layla, I don't know if you remember me?" The English rose asked.

Torrie helped with the very few things. "Layla, of course I remember you"

Layla smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Torrie lied, the tears in her eyes was telling a different story.

"Do you want to get a coffee in the lobby?" Layla asked.

A soft grin surfaced on Torrie's face. "Id love too"

The New Diva's Champion sensed, Torrie needed someone to talk too.

…

Layla bought a tray to the small table, two hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows.

"Thanks Layla" Torrie smiled taking one of the cups.

Torrie kept her head lowered, she put a spoonful of cream in her mouth.

"So call me crazy, but you seem upset about something?" Layla asked.

Torrie deeply breathed, eating a small marshmellow. "Yeah, I had a fight with John"

"John?"

"Yeah, stupid silly fight" Torrie sighed, with her elbow on the table. Her fingers was massaging her forehead.

"I never knew you and Laurinaitis were a….couple?"

Torrie looked up from her hot chocolate, she scoffed a slight giggle in shock.

"What? No"

Layla looked confused.

"John….Cena, my boyfriend" Torrie explained.

Layla blinked "You and John are dating"

"Yes, we've been dating for 5 months"

"Oh! I never knew that! God I probably gonna feel like I've been living under a rock!"

Torrie giggled softly "Yeah we are dating, I still think we are together…" The Belle looked to the table.

"So why did you fight?"

Torrie sighed trying to think of what had happened. "Let's just say, his injury just arose issues. I'm trying to be the devoting girlfriend, and he just making it difficult"

Layla slowly nodded her head. "Oh I've been there"

"Really?"

"Well I haven't been in your shoes, kind of John's shoes. I had a very bad knee injury"

"Oh well at least you made it" Torrie smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but I lost my love along the way."

"What do you mean?"

Layla murmured her lips together. "I was with Cody Rhodes for 3 years, and we were happy until I got struck down with an injury. He was trying to be there for me, but I just fell in a deep hole…and In the end. He couldn't take anymore…"

"Oh I'm sorry…"

Layla smiled softly "Thanks but, the worst thing is being struck with the injury. You're worried that this could be it. Having someone you love worry about you…and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. You can't take the concern away…no matter how you try"

Torrie looked at Layla. "Well John doesn't know if he's injured yet."

"That's what makes it worse, you don't know which way its going to turn"

"I know, I'm so worried about him. I'll be happy if he does come home….but I know it will tear him apart and I'm trying to keep on smiling but its so hard to pretend"

"I know my advice is small, but Torrie. You may be worried but its worse for John. Not only is he worried about the injury, frustrated he's worried for you too"

Torrie listened to Layla, she gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate. "Thank you Layla"

She stood up on her heels, and went back to the hotel room. She wanted to resolve this now! She had to find John.

Torrie opened the door, she brushed in the room. Closing the door using the back of her hand.

Torrie flickered her blonde hair, as her head moved. "John!" she called. She walked into the centre of the room. He wasn't in the living room.

"John" Torrie called again.

"Baby I'm so sorry…." Torrie spoke, aloud searching for him.

Torrie let out a soft breath, with her heart beating a little faster in her chest. She continued to search for John, but he wasn't there.

Torrie opened the bedroom door, her heart fluttered softly when she saw John lying down on the bed. "John" she spoke gently, but he didn't move or reply.

Torrie stepped closer, she saw John's chest rise up and down. Along with his stomach through his black t shirt. His eyes were closed. John had fallen back asleep.

Torrie sat down on the bed, she gazed at him watching the gentle breath pass through his frame. Torrie smiled sadly, feeling upset about their fight.

Torrie gazed at his sleeping frame. She saw his arm was draped across his midsection. His other hand was lying on the bed.

She gently touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm…just so sorry" Torrie emotionally muttered.

This new batch of feelings, already made an effect. Torrie felt like she was losing control of her emotions.

Torrie lowered her head, looking at the sleeping John Cena. Her fingertips brushed on his left arm. "I just love you so much, more than anything. I don't know why…I snapped…I…" Torrie paused, not knowing the reasons of her actions.

Her touch, stirred John. His arm moved from his midsection lying beside his body still breathing. She stood back up from the bed.

John's eyes flickered open, sitting up he saw Torrie standing there.

"Torrie…"

"John…I…" she paused, as he was sitting up on the bed. His sapphire blue eyes were gazing at her. The moment rose the magic surrounding the room.

"I didn't mean…" John uttered, he saw the clock on the wall. He had to be at the arena in less than an hour. He had to be there to get more tests, medical appointment.

"I've got to get to the arena," John bluntly spoke.

"Now?" she simply asked.

"Yes, I've got to get more tests. Have to be there early" John spoke, he must have dozed off asleep when he was full of mindful thoughts.

He and Torrie were so close to making up, but something came in the way.

"Okay" Torrie looked to the floor.

John walked out of the bed room, Torrie followed him a little behind. John slipped his black jacket. Torrie watched on, fiddling with her golden locks. They weren't arguing, or in silence. It was the typical, very few words between the two.

"John…"

John turned to Torrie, no grin or warmth in his expression. "I Haven't got time for this, I'm sorry I upset you…"

"John, I…" Torrie stepped forward.

John just turned his head away before making his way towards the door. "Are you coming or staying here?"

Torrie bit her lip gently, before her fingertips massaged together. A sad grin on her face "Coming with you"

"Okay" John just walked out, not even waiting for her.

Torrie stepped closer, she turned back to her purse. With John out of the room, she zipped her purse. She took the full unopened mini bottles, put them back in the fridge. Torrie grabbed her black jacket, slipped it on as she left the room.

Torrie ran a few steps, catching up with Cena.

The silence just killed them both.

…..

Feeling the breeze of the wind blow in her face, she and John walked out to the parking lot, they weren't holding hands or John didn't have his arm around her shoulder.

Not a single embrace. Torrie looked like she was a stalker, following John.

Tucking a clump of her hair behind her ear. "Shall we get a chauffeur?" Torrie asked. Attempting to get a chuckle from John.

He didn't even look at her. "Catch" Torrie felt shocked, John actually let her drive.

Cena wasn't caring enough. He was going to let her drive.

Torrie clicked the button on the car, John just got in the passenger seat. Torrie lowered her head slightly, "Okay"

Torrie opened the car door, as she went to get in the car. She hit her head on the car. "Oww!" Torrie yelped.

John glanced over "Are you alright?"

Torrie rubbed her head. "Yeah…not concussed," a tiny smile was on her face, after John's concern, but it didn't have it resolve. His eyes just turned away.

Torrie gazed at John briefly before she turned the key in the engine, Torrie flickered through the radio stations. She stopped on Lana Del Rey song "Blue Jeans"

_I will love you till the end of timeI would wait a million yearsPromise you'll remember that you're mineBaby can you see through the tears?Love you moreThan those bitches beforeSay you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll rememberI will love you till the end of time_

As Torrie drove the arena, the distance between her and John just got worse. They both seem to want the same thing. Torrie would glance over, then back to the road. John would turn too, as she's looking at the road.

Torrie turned the steering wheel, listening to the next song on the radio. Her mind was like it was sitting in the back seat of the car.

"_Come on, say something. Anything! Say you're sorry. Listen To Your Heart like you've done before…." _

Torrie's eyes flickered to the side, looking at John. She took a breath to speak, but where would she start? Sorry for having a mini meltdown…make a joke about his car….what would she say?

Torrie sighed turning back to the road, driving up the road to the arena where Monday Night Raw would be held.

Torrie & John wanted to make this right, But neither of them, spoke to settle through this storm. Words they both wanted to say.

"Love You" "I'm sorry"

These words were left unspoken.

…...

Torrie and John were in his locker room, Torrie was flicking through her book. She only reads if she was bored. Since they weren't speaking, her fingertips were on the bottom of the book.

She had been listening to her ipod, while John was getting ready for the show.

John opened his locker door, behind Torrie as she sat on the bench. The sound of locker annoyed her. She swirled her tongue on her lip, continuing to read.

"So are we going to talk? Or am I going to keep reading?" Torrie asked.

John placed his green cap on his head. "Keep reading" he bluntly told.

Torrie sighed, she just hated the silence. She'd give anything for her and John to keep smiling, and kissing right now. She'd even make love to him now if it meant they weren't fighting "John…"

"I haven't got time, I have to get to the trainers room"

"What are they going to do?" Torrie asked interested.

"Tests" he spoke, opening a locker room door behind her putting his silver watch in it.

"Well…what kind of tests?" she asked.

"I don't know, see you later"

Due to his icy reception towards her, Torrie started to feel the frustration again. She closed her book, standing on her heels.

John turned back to look at her, "Are you going to be okay?"

Torrie just gazed through him, as he stood in his wrestling green attire. Consisting his blue knee length jeans, green "Rise Above Hate" shirt. 4 wristbands, two on each wrist, armband, his green baseball cap on his head. His dog tag chain was visible under his shirt, at his back of his neck.

"Do you care?" folding her arms.

John just looked, rolling his eyes to the side "Fine" he didn't want or need this. So he chose to leave.

"John…"

The door just closed, leaving Torrie alone in the locker room. The blonde just groaned out loud, burying her head in her hands sitting on the bench.

The storm was still distancing Torrie & John. Can the light that bought them together settle, stop the storm of destroying it all?

Deep in heart, Torrie truly hoped so.

….

After some medical tests, John Cena had found out that his arm wasn't broken or torn. Every muscle from his shoulder down to his arm had been strained. It was still a painful injury to have but he wasn't being sent home.

There was no structural damage, at least that was some good.

Chris, WWE Doctor looked at the Superstar as he climbed off the bench after the tests. He had finally got his result.

"Well I thought you would be happy" Chris said.

"I can send you home if you like?"

John shook his head, sighing. He had a black swing nursing his left arm "No, I am happy. I get to do what I love to do….thanks doc" he left

Cena walked down the corridor not smiling, he took a breath opening his locker room door. He saw Torrie sitting on the bench. He closed the door.

Feeling his presence, Torrie turned her head. Her heart sank when she saw the black sling carrying his left injured arm, wrapped around the back of his neck.

Torrie bit her lip gently, looking at John "Oh Gosh…" her heart just wanted to run over, and hug him.

"You wanna know or yell at me?" John asked, bluntly.

Torrie looked at him. "I wanna know"

"It's strained, every muscle got to wear this thing for few weeks" John told, barely making glancing at Torrie.

Torrie stood up from the bench, she hands rested on her elbows. Sadness lying behind her eyes. She softly let her head nod "Oh"

John sat down on the bench, his movement made the sling come lose. He tried to do himself but John was having trouble.

Torrie gazed at John, while he tried to tighten the sling. Her heels clicked "Here let me" Torrie sat beside him, John let his other arm rest aside. Torrie re tighten the sling helping John.

Brushing her fingers on the black sling, John's eyes lowered feeling the gentle touch from the blonde.

"There we go" she clipped the inside button, keeping the sling up so it can nurse his arm.

Torrie let her fingers collide with his, she leaned closer. "John. I'm sorry…" she muttered tears in her eyes.

John just touched her cheek with his hand, he and Torrie's lips pressed together.

"Me too" John softly told. "I don't want to fight with you Torrie"

Torrie shook her head, gazing in his beautiful blue eyes. "No me neither,"

John gently smiled, kissing Torrie.

"I just want to look after you, I felt like you were….pushing me away….silly I know…"

John chuckled softly "Whoa, whoa you said that. Not me"

Torrie smiled, hugging John wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

John shook his head. "No," he and Torrie stood up.

"For what its worth," John gently held her cheek with his the palm of his hand. Her eyelashes blinked down, smiling beautiful dimples.

"I won't ever push you away. Tor, I love you too much to do that" he told gazing in her eyes.

Torrie twinkled her smile. She and John kissed, the door knocked disturbing the kiss.

John groaned "I swear I am going to get a bolt lock"

Torrie giggled, while John walked over and answered the door. Torrie waited to see who it was, she saw John stand there talking to someone, greeting with a grin.

Her smile faded slowly when she saw the suited man, COO Triple H standing there.

Maybe the storm was not over.

…...

End Of Chapter 4, Hope you all enjoyed it! Well at least Torrie/John made up in the end! :P Thank You for all the sweet reviews! Keep them coming!

Raw Note-I just love John Cena, he is going through personal hell with his divorce and how he can still put on a show is amazing! He still had me giggling all the way through at the end.

John Laurainatis is going to get his ass kicked this Sunday, so far back in time! Cant wait for the match, I hope John beats the holy hell out of the GM. Laurinatis deserves it! After what he did to Big Show! So unfair.

Anyways enough Reaction from me.

Bye-Bye. Xoxo

Chapter 5-Triple H asks Torrie/John if they will become a couple on TV. John pours his heart out to Torrie, after he was concerned about their fight.


	5. Catch Me When I Fall

Chapter 5-Catch Me When I Fall.

….

"_Oh My God" _Three exact words that circled around the mind of Torrie Wilson.

Her emerald eyes witnessed the two men talking, usually she would have her own greeting smile on her face.

Torrie found herself nervous, every little feeling in her body detected the same conclusion. The tinkle in her fingers, the sudden thud in her chest. If she was staring at her reflection, she'd be seeing the faint worry lines on her forehead.

So yes, the honey blonde stood there worried.

Why? Well that was simple.

Her boyfriend, John Cena was talking to the COO, Triple H. The King Of Kings knew every little secret of detail that happened last night. Including the one, she'd hoped to god Cena would never find out.

Her altercation with Brock Lesnar, after the match. Fuelled by her involvement, Lesnar caught Torrie off guard backstage and terrified her. It would be safe to say, Brock took his frustrations out on the innocent blonde.

What was Torrie's flaw, why did she get involved. One thing, her heart told her to. Sake of the love of her life. No matter of the consequences, Torrie didn't regret her actions, feel sorry, or shameful. Her heart led her exactly where she felt she needed to be at that point.

Triple H had known about it, he was the one that intervened and saved her. However, John did not know, seeing John and HHH in the same view had Torrie worried.

One simple question?

What if Triple H told John? She would be in trouble then. How would she explain to John? She knew John, he would be angry that she found herself in trouble and he wasn't there to save her.

Not only that, Cena would go straight for Lesnar that could cause problems with the business. Torrie also knew, there's nothing John wouldn't do for her. He would find some way to protect her, and make damn sure she is safe.

Torrie had come down to the conclusion, not a good idea for John to know. After everything he's been through. She felt it was easier that way, but HHH may not see it like that….so yes, she was very nervous that Hunter would reveal the secrets, Torrie has kept from John.

"What brings you by?" John asked. He came aside Torrie once again.

Usually she would be standing strong and proud to be by Cena, right now. The smile forced on her face, was disguising the nerves.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

Torrie ruffled through her sweet locks, "Well I leave you guys to it" she tried to take her leave but Hunter wanted Torrie and John here.

"Actually I want to talk the both of you"

"_Uh oh…" _

Torrie took a few steps back, standing with John. "Oh…" one word passed through her lips.

"What's going on?" Cena asked.

Torrie stood there, each second her heart started to go faster and faster. She was adamant, HHH was here to talk about what happened last night.

"It's about last night…"

Torrie bit her lip gently, that was all she needed to hear. Torrie glanced over at John, her green eyes pleading in silence for forgiveness. "John, I'm sorry…can I just…" she wanted to tell John first, since she thought the secret was being seconds away from being revealed.

"What are you sorry for?" John asked.

Torrie briefly let her head lower to the ground. "Well…."

"It's about the main event, things didn't go the way as planned last night" HHH said.

Torrie almost felt a flutter of relief, it wasn't about the biggest secret so she could tell herself to breathe normally.

"What happened, happened cant change that. Don't blame Torrie. Whatever the consequences is, I don't care. If there's a fine, I'll pay it."

Torrie felt her heart flutter, John had taken the blame for her. If there was consequences, he would rightly take the bullet.

Torrie stood there, a smile came across her face. No one, not a single person has ever loved, cared for like John before.

She felt John's arm go around her back, as he strongly spoke defending his girlfriend.

"Torrie did it for me, she had good intentions. Whatever it is, I'll be the one to take it" John said.

Torrie listened to his words, smiling sweetly. It almost made her forget just a minute ago. She had been nervous as hell. John Cena just had something special. By click of a finger, he can make her feel better. Just know exactly how to soothe her.

Triple H looked at the couple, before he spoke again. "Actually it's the opposite. I came in here to make you both a offer"

Torrie and John both looked on with curiosity.

"What kind of offer?" Cena blinked his eyes, moving his head being curious.

"Ever since last night, a lot. I mean a lot! of positive reaction has come to my attention. I had focus group meetings, and the main topic people are all talking about is the main event"

"Talking about the match?"

HHH shook his head. "No, the main reaction is you two. I want to ask you if you both would like to do a romance angle on the show?"

Torrie's lips slid apart, was she hearing this right? Her sudden actions had a positive reaction. Could be a result of a Torrie Wilson return back to WWE….after many years away from the company. Could she seriously make a return? Cena's manager? Possibly. Whatever, the Belle found herself excited.

John looked at Torrie before he turned to HHH. "I don't know if you know this…yet…but the whole feelings blossoming, sparks thing. Its already happened…"

HHH rolled his eyes. "Yes I mean, not as beginning romance. I mean bring the relationship on television"

John slowly nodded his head, understanding. Torrie had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming with enjoyment. She felt very happy, one she'd love to be back in front of her fans, and two…she'll get to spend time with John. Stand by his side, in front of the entire world.

What could be better than that?

"I know its short notice, but as you said. Last night was an eye opener. Didn't go as planned, but surely had an after affect."

"So I'll be with John on TV? Like Extreme Rules…" Torrie asked.

"Yes, Torrie. You were always one of the most beloved divas. I think it could be great for the show, give it something extra"

"Say, we say yes…when does it start?" John asked.

Hunter got beige envelope, and handed the run sheet to John. He flicked through briefly while Torrie took a quite glance. She felt the butterflies when she saw her name in bold, with John Cena! Sure she may be his girlfriend, but she's never in 8 years hardly ever been in the ring with him so she felt the excitement whirling in her body.

It's such an awesome opportunity, she hoped John will agree! Torrie would absolutely love it!

John looked down at the sheet, before he looked back up at the smiling COO. "So tonight then"

Hunter nodded at his question "The writers been working all day,"

"Well I quite like the idea…."

John chimed in holding the run sheet "Can Torrie and I talk about it? Get back to you"

Hunter nodded. "Yes of course, just think about it. If not, no worries" The COO of the WWE walked out of the locker room.

Torrie and John were left alone, after Hunter's offer. Torrie felt happy, definitely wanted to take the offer made by the COO but she wasn't so sure, John was on the same page as her.

He may want to work alone….since he's always been by himself. He's never really had a storyline with a Diva, bits and pieces but never anything remotely serious.

If John didn't want to take the offer, she would be lying if she said she wasn't upset but Torrie would support, Cena's decision.

"Well that was a shocker" Torrie was the first to speak.

"Definitely" John agreed.

Torrie fiddled with her sweet curls idly wanting to get John's reaction. "So…well if you'd rather…work alone, I stay at home that's totally fine. I'm not just…"

John took her hand, cutting the blonde off. "I think it would be good" smiling his cute dimples.

Torrie stood in front of Cena, a pearly white smile came on her face after his words. She was very happy.

"Oh my, really!" she beamed.

John nodded, smiling on. "Yeah I do, I think it would be great" Torrie gasped, seizing her arms around John, to hug him. She briefly drew away, remembering his left arm was in a black sling.

"Oh, right I forgot"

John chuckled, he bought Torrie closer with one hand. She put her arms around the back of his neck, hugging him. Torrie felt delighted, she sure wasn't expecting John to agree. It seemed now the darkness had come and gone, here comes the light.

All the wrongs, turned right. The bridge of light definitely had different directions, paths and now opportunities. Back in WWE, now she can spend loads of time with John. It felt like she was bringing "home" with her. Torrie was indeed very happy.

Couldn't have asked for anything better. She can feel that energy, share new memories in WWE and she can be with John, every step of the way.

This wasn't just good, it was just brilliant.

Torrie clapped her hands delighted "Oh this is so awesome!"

"So you're happy?" Cena grinned.

Torrie nodded, her eyes sparkling "Yes I am, very happy! It's going to be so perfect. Being with you on TV, get to show how much I love you….I get to kiss someone, without feeling totally uncomfortable, going gross after"

John's eyes rose, glancing at his girlfriend. "Well I should hope so"

Torrie touched the palm of her hand, on John's green shirt. "No baby, I used to get some uncomfortable kissing guys on TV, especially if we were friends. I'd be moving her head away but I'll be definitely comfortable with you"

John lowered his eyes, following her hand on his chest. "Well I'm happy"

"I'll definitely love kissing you in front of the world" Torrie smiled widely.

John let his pearly white smile show, as he and Torrie pressed lips together.

"It'll be like old times, just sleeping together" Torrie told, as she giggled with John.

Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear, speaking again. "I'm going to get ready"

"You look the part to me"

Torrie strutted away, before she flicked her blonde hair as she turned back around. Smirking sexily at Cena. "Well daily Torrie, would agree, but Diva Torrie Wilson. She's innocent and sexy. And she don't feel sexy"

John let his head nod, gazing at Torrie. His eyes were just glued on her. Every time, she flips her hair, he just cant help but gaze at her.

"Well you are sexy all the time, but innocent…you are surely not that"

Torrie blew a kiss, to John before she sauntered out of the locker room.

John Cena just let his head lower, chuckling gently.

Goodness, how he just loves and adores the beautiful from inside to outside.

All American Good Girl, Torrie Wilson.

…

Torrie let Cena's locker room door close, she let herself lean back on the door. Closing her eyes gently, she took in a deep breath thinking of everything that happened.

Torrie brushed through her golden locks, while she walked down the corridor.

She had to do something, besides get ready.

Make sure, John Cena never finds out.

….

"Hey buddy, I haven't caught you at a bad time have I?" Paul Levesque asked.

"No, just finished working"

Paul chuckled hearing his best friend, Shawn Michaels on the phone. "Working? I thought you don't do jobs?"

"Well since I've become a family man, its lazy if I get someone else. I enjoy it" Shawn spoke.

"Well I thought you'll be hunting in the middle of nowhere"

"No not yet, so what's going on?" HBK asked.

"Well I may have bought something new to the show, did you see Extreme Rules?"

"I caught the main event, you never told me that was going to happen? I feel isolated and betrayed!" Shawn dramatically spoke.

"Well it wasn't as exactly planned"

Silent passed on the other line for a moment, before Shawn spoke again. "Wait, so it was for real?"

"Yeah,"

"You didn't do anything risky did you?"

"Like what?"

"Shout at Torrie,"

"I didn't…necessarily shout…"

"Oh bud, what did you do? I told you how to be assertive"

"Well….anyways moving on, there's been very positive reactions to the main event. So I asked Torrie and John if they want to become a couple, on TV"

"Ooh! Sounds interesting. What did they say?" Shawn asked.

"Well John said he'll get back to me. I don't know, I think Torrie was keen…I'm not too sure about John…"

"Well he has worked alone for years"

"Yeah but I had meetings, and the writers really are interested"

"Well to me it sounds good for the show, gives it that extra something…" Shawn said over the speaker phone.

Suddenly the office door knocked, Paul had to cut his conversation with Shawn short. "Bud, I'll call you back. Take care out there, don't get bit by snakes, eaten by crocodiles"

"Always careful, bye buddy"

Paul pressed the end button on the phone, he sat at his desk folders stacked on the table. "Oh joys of working as COO"

The door knocked again, Paul Levesque stood up from his chair. He walked to his door. Opening it, to reveal Torrie Wilson.

"Hi" Torrie greeted softly fiddling with her fingertips.

"Torrie, come on in"

The honey blonde walked into the office, she turned back to face the suited man. "I just thought I'll tell you that John and I have talked, we'll be happy to through with the story"

Triple H looked at Torrie, a grin came on his face. "That's great news, the writers have already been working on it so I was hoping, you'll both take me up on the offer"

Torrie rubbed her neck gently, before she watched Hunter sit down at his desk, clipping his pen, getting back to work.

HHH looked up to see Torrie still standing there. "I'll give you the script as soon as its on my desk"

Torrie slowly nodded her head "Okay,"

HHH noticed she was still standing there. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

Torrie bit her lip gently, as she stepped towards the office desk. "Actually there is"

Hunter clicked his pen, "Ok, what is it?"

"I was wondering if it's not too much trouble, you don't tell John about last night…"

Hunter swung his chair, leaning back on the comfortable black computer chair. "Which part? There's a lot of events that happened last night"

Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat, "Lesnar scaring me after the match, I haven't told John. I really rather not have him find out"

"John doesn't know?"

Torrie shook her head "No, he's been through enough. We both know If he did find out. He'll go for Lesnar, and chaos will follow. With his arm hurt…. Its just better this way" Torrie explained.

Hunter nodded, undeerstanding the blonde's reasons. "I won't tell John"

Torrie let her smile surface. "Thank you"

The Game smiled, "Can I give you piece of advice, not COO talking. But Paul"

Torrie nodded her head. "Yes"

Paul took a glance at his desk before he looked back at her. "Secrets tend to come out, don't matter how deep you bury them. They always surface, in the end. It becomes worse"

Torrie looked at her close friend, after his advice. "I know, I will tell John…maybe when his arm is healed…" made an excuse.

Paul nodded "Well good luck tonight, enjoy yourself. I think you'll do fine"

"Thanks Paul for this wonderful opportunity, back in front of the fans. With my man it's just awesome, so thank you so much" Torrie said with gratitude.

The Game nodded, grinning at the blonde. "Good luck, I have loads of work to do Torrie"

"Oh yeah, of course. Thanks again" Torrie smiled, she went to walk out of the office.

"Oh Paul, one thing"

The Game sighed, looking up at her from his desk chair. "Yes"

Torrie folded her arms, grinning innocently. The Game knew that look, especially havin a family of mostly females. Loving wife Stephanie, three daughters. So he knew that look exactly. He knew it meant, along the lines…. Wanting something.

"Yes, what else can I do for you Torrie?" Paul asked, tapping his pen on the paper.

Torrie swirled her tongue, before she answered his question. "Well, I told John…that I was going to get dolled up, I know Jan still works here. Best stylist in the world" Torrie smiled.

Hunter looked at her, he pressed a dial on his phone. After a few words, he looked back at Torrie. "Jan booked you in, you better get there quick. She's got other divas to do"

Torrie squealed softly, the day was going better by the second. Sure she and John agrued but they kissed and made up that is always feels good. Reminds you if you forget how much love is shared between the two.

"Ooh! You are the best boss in the world!" Torrie beamed.

"Yeah, yeah go on go. Out of my office, enjoy the night"

Torrie smiled widely "Can I hug you? Since I work for you now?"

Hunter stood up, he walked around the desk and embraced the honey blonde.

"Don't make a habit out of it, I'm your friend outside work but here….I'm your boss." Paul spoke.

Torrie nodded, understanding "Okay boss" she gave one last smile before she went to walk out of the door.

"Oh Torrie"

She turned back on her heel, gazing back at the Chief Operating Officer. "You Won't have to worry about me telling John about what happened."

"Really? Why?"

"Tell John, I made you cry….I think not," Torrie giggled at HHH's expression before she walked out of the office room.

Triple H sat back down on his chair, he looked at the stack of paper work. He sighed, he pressed in buttons put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Buddy"

He had paperwork to do, but he decided to continue catching up with his best friend, Shawn Michaels.

…...

Torrie closed Paul Levesque's office door, she flicked her blonde hair turning her head. She started to walk down the corridor, her head lowered briefly before she looked up.

Her beautiful smile shone, with the light lamps on the ceiling of the corridor. The golden effect shined on her long blonde hair.

Torrie felt so happy right now. She sure didn't expect to be offered this opportunity, definitely if John was on the same page as her. She would agree, and take the offer.

Right now, for the first time. Her life was great, how could it possibly be better? She has everything she wants, needs. Surrounded by loving friends, great family and the best boyfriend she's ever had. One that holds her heart, embraces her in ways no other has ever done before.

John took her higher, respected, love and gave her everything she needs and wants in life. Dreams can come true, Cena has shown Torrie that.

After they came back each other's lives, the two grew close. Closer than ever before, the "Ever, Ever after" story was high on the horizon. Now each ending, bought a new beginning.

Torrie is indeed living in the next story of her life. She couldn't be happier. Nothing could be better. She felt excited go through life, with the love of her life right by her side. It's going to be a fantastic journey.

She'd never ever want to let go of John, do all she could to hold on. After all John's the one, she tries to hold onto to.

There was no "He Could Be The One" John Cena is the one for Torrie. Her heart knew it. She felt the calling in her heart, Torrie followed it like a fallen star. Listened, lastly she did what her heart wanted. She was true to her heart. The fear, risks, doubts were there but the secret love is just stronger.

Torrie twinkled her finger tips, waving to passing people.

Tonight was going to be great! She'll get to show the world the love shine in her eyes for John.

Her smile will beam brighter than the stars in the night sky.

…

Dim light was shadowing the corridor of the arena, the figure watched Torrie Wilson walk down the corridor. His dark eyes watched the spring in her step, he could see the sparkle light in her smile.

The figure watched on, staying behind the wall. His fingers idly tapped the wall. Shadowing like a preadtor, at his prey.

….

Torrie continued to make her way to the make up, styling place of the backstage arena. She loved Jan, she was the perfect WWE stylist. The woman knew exactly the look Torrie would want. All the years in wwe, Torrie built a friendship with her.

The dimples shown while she grinned, her blonde hair bounced with every step.

Suddenly, the blonde came to a stop when she heard a tapping. Torrie turned her head after the sudden noise that caught her attention. While she turned, no one was there.

"_That's strange?" _

Torrie gazed briefly before she continued to walk down the corridor. Stepping a few steps, before her blonde hair flipped taking a second glance.

Still nothing. She came to the conclusion the noise was probably equipment.

As soon as the blonde had walked on, the figure slowly came from the shadows.

Just watching silently, before he just faded from the wall.

…...

"Hi Torrie! Long time no see" Jan smiled seeing an old friend.

Torrie smiled, "Hey Jan, god it's been a while" she hugged the woman.

"Paul told me, he booked me in"

Jan nodded. "Yes, I was more than happy to doll you up. You were always one of my favourites."

Torrie smiled as she took a seat in the high stool. Jan had all her make up stuff already laid out, accessories on the table. She was always quite the professional. Torrie just loved it.

"So why was I one of your favourites?" Torrie asked Jan.

Jan scooped all of Torrie's blonde hair in both hands, she ran a brush through it bringing out the shine in Torrie's hair. She laid it out, so Torrie's locks would flow on her back.

"Because you always talked to me, we had a gossip chat" Jan spoke.

Torrie giggled as she put one leg over the other, sitting on the stool.

"So what would you like today?"

Torrie swirled her tongue "Well I think I'll have my hair curly, with some pins to style it"

"So the same you had before"

Torrie nodded, "Uh huh, please my hair loves you styling it. Never looked better"

"Okay so 2004...style?" Jan said, turning on her curling iron.

Torrie nodded. "Yep,"

"So is this a one night only thing?" Jan asked, pinning a clump of Torrie's hair.

Torrie bit her lip gently, smiling sweetly "No, I'm actually coming back"

"Ooh! Really?"

Torrie nodded her head. "Yeah, not too sure for how long but Paul's given me a wonderful opportunity, I'm definitely going to take it"

"That's great" as she twirled Torrie's hair in the iron, making sweet curls.

"Yep, so can you be my stylist again?"

Jan giggled "Oh I think I can fit you in. you're not as whiny as some of the other girls. I was actually thinking of retiring"

"Oh dear,"

"Yeah, Kelly, Kelly is the worst. She has these hair extensions….and wants me to curl them, it would take hours. Then Eve wants the whole "secretary look" they don't tell me exactly what they want, so I have to start over like 3 times" Jan explained.

"Hair extensions? I'd never wear them"

Jan unpinned another clump of Torri's hair as she curled it. "No don't, Your hair is perfect the way it is. I'll definitely love to be your stylist again love"

Torrie smiled, loving her reflection right now. "Great"

"Do you want me to do your make up to?" Jan asked.

"Ooh! I'd love that. Do you have the time though?"

"Yes, all the time in the world. Actually happy to get a conversation of one of the divas back here. Not just get a magazine for them to read"

Torrie smiled. "Well I hope you're not going to retire, actually I refuse you to till I'm gone again" she joked.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be. I have company now" Jan said, curling Torrie's blonde hair.

"So how is everything going? Last I heard you're dating John Cena?"

Torrie grinned, "Still am"

"Wow, I so did not see that happening" Jan playfully rolled her eyes.

Torrie giggled, "That obvious?"

"Well it was, when you would always gossip about him. I remember the last time. I almost burnt your neck because you smiled to the ground when he was around"

"Yeah it's been a rough ride, when I finally moved on. I thought the door was closed. Then that day….I saw him again. I knew there was risks, fear but its what I wanted"

"How has it been?"

"Well the 1st month of dating was hard, getting from that transition to friends to lovers….but we did it. I couldn't be happier" Torrie smiled.

"That's good, if you're happy that's the main thing"

Torrie nodded, "All those quotes, things I say that actually mean something. I am happy," a sweet smile came on her face, feeling the flutter in her heart. All truthful words.

"I know, I see it in your face." Jan curled last strands of her hair, she sprayed the curls to give them more life.

Jan took the mirror, "So what do you think?"

Torrie looked, suddenly she saw a shadow in the mirror. The blonde slightly jumped. "Ohh, that's…..lov-ee-ly" forcing a smile, after she felt a little shaken up.

Jan placed the mirror down, Torrie turned still sitting in the chair. The shadow was gone.

Torrie turned back towards the mirror, letting her heart rate return to normal. A sweet smile came on her face loving her hair. "Oh Jan, its gorgeous, thank you! Best hair stylist in the world!"

Jan laughed, getting all make up accessories letting Torrie pick the colours.

"Make up time"

Torrie smiled, but her mind couldn't help but drift back to the feeling.

Someone was watching her.

Was it Brock Lesnar? Would Torrie have to reveal all to John if Lesnar has decided to stalk her.

Could it be just something else all together….

What else will come from the shadows? What will come into the light?

Nothing stays buried, no matter how deep.

…

Jan finished the touches to Torrie, her make up was done exactly how she wanted. Her hair was in sweet soft curls. The golden shine came from her blonde hair. She had a butterfly clip pinning some locks back to style it.

The hairstyle just shaped Torrie's facial features, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Jan applied clear lip gloss to Torrie's lips, giving a rose shine. After the final touch, Torrie was indeed ready. All she had to do is pick her outfit for tonight then she's ready for her return.

Torrie took the mirror, glanced at her reflection. Happy with the final look, she climbed off the stool. "Thanks Jan" with one final hug, Torrie walked back to John's locker room.

She opened his locker room door, luckily for her. John wasn't there, so she could choose her outfit then he can get the whole thing. Torrie knew exactly where John was. Doing Make A Wish greetings, something she just adored and loved.

Her heart warmed every time. Such a great cause, she knew John was very proud and happy to continue to be wish granter. He always said, the wish would happen with or without the camera, so you know how much John believes in the charity.

All the forces, guys he's tangled up in the years. He's never seen so much braveness strength in make a wish children, he just loves it. Will definitely to continue to put his piece in the puzzle.

Torrie smiled remembering, seeing a make wish greeting with John. So heart warming. They were in a ice cream parlour together, with a group of little kids with the make a wish charity.

She remembered the happy tears risen in her eyes. Her heart felt the warmth and love, just amazing to see the sparkle in their eyes. Such an inspiration.

Torrie walked to her suitcase, she started to lie out different outfits. She grabbed the protective cover, folded the outfit on her arm. She went into the bathroom after deciding what she wanted to wear.

A few minutes later, John opened the door. He saw different outfits strewed everywhere. Hooks were hanging up, shoes were all in a line. Accessories such as necklaces, bracelets, earrings laid on the bench. It actually looked like a boutique store.

Cena looked around, wondering where his stuff was. Probably underneath Torrie's outfits. He chuckled gently, calling her name. "Tor"

"Hi baby"

"So you're back then" John spoke.

"Uh huh, just deciding on what to wear tonight"

John slowly nodded his head, the darken shadow on his blue eyes because of his green. "Yeah I can see that, my stuff isn't in the trash is it?"

"No, of course not" Torrie spoke inside the bathroom.

"All your things are everywhere, it's like your store all over again"

"Sorry, I want to make it perfect"

John looked around, "Well, are you coming out anytime soon. I mean the show has like 40 minutes left…"

"Yes, just putting the finishing touches on now"

John rolled his eyes, mumbling. "Yea…heard that before"

"I heard that"

"How? I mean what did I say?" John asked.

"Yeah heard that before" Torrie repeated.

"God you've got good hearing, look I remember Hall Of Fame this year. You must have changed your dress like 4 times. I was left waiting for 2 hours" John spoke.

"Well I wasn't sure which one I wanted to wear, anyways I've already decided"

"Okay, so you're coming out"

"Yep, in a second. You'll get the whole look so sit down and wait"

John's eyes gazed around his locker room, mouthed to himself "Where?"

…

John Cena leaned on the locker room door, still Torrie hadn't emerged from the bathroom. He softly breathed, continuing to wait.

"Torrie Wilson, will you hurry up? Its almost time" Cena knocked on the door.

"Okay, okay I'm coming out"

"You said that half an hour ago" John leaned back on the locker.

"Well I am now"

The door clicked, it slowly opened. golden high heels sandals clanked on the floor, it caught John's attention. He saw the beautiful blonde stand there, dressed in blue jeans, silver belt in the loops of the jean, a white lace long sleeved off shoulder top.

Her blonde hair was in sweet ringlets. Sexy & innocent, she had the look exactly right, heck yes, she did.

John just stood there, wondering if his mouth was wide open. Torrie just looked stunning. Just beautiful. He couldn't get his head around just how darn beautiful she is. Sometimes, all he could is stop and stare.

Torrie lowered her head briefly, smiling softly. "So how do I look?"

John felt the thud in his chest, still curious if his jaw was almost on the floor like a cartoon. "Umm….well…..goodness…."

Torrie giggled at his different worded sentences.

"Oh my god" John spoke.

"That's good?"

John nodded his head slowly, "Very much so, you look…..beautiful"

"Do you think I look like Diva, Torrie Wilson?"

Cena nodded again "Most definitely"

Torrie giggled, she came closer to John wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sexy & Innocent You think I got the look?"

John cleared his throat, "Well…I would say so"

Torrie just giggled. His hand went behind her curls, he could feel the softness of her hair on his hand while her hand, drew Torrie in for a kiss. His hand lied at side of her cheek, through to the back of her blonde hair.

They drew away, John brushed back a few ringlets onto Torrie's shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful"

Torrie's lashes flickered up at John, let her beautiful smile just shine through for the love of her life.

John Cena.

….

The door suddenly knocked, the crew member told the couple it was time.

"Let's go"

"Maybe I should change" Cena walked back in, grabbed Torrie's hand. She skipped a few steps as he silently dragged her nicely after she had seconds thoughts.

…..

…...

Monday Night Raw was in process, already so much had happened on the show. Drama followed from last night. COO Triple H had denied, ripped up the contract

John Laurinatis had signed with Brock Lesnar, with high demands.

HHH had pro claimed, Lesnar would not be treated special. No limos, no private jet. No payrise, none of that. Surely the name of the show will be RAW. Not what Brock demanded, bullied from the GM.

Triple H had paid the price, using the Kimura Lock. Same move, Lesnar used on Cena and left John Cena injured. Lesnar actually Broke! HHH's arm, after he attacked the COO of the WWE when his back turned. John Laurinatis had kept on distracting HHH then Lesnar used it to his advantage…..pretty much sealed his own fate.

Brock Lesnar would no longer be in WWE. If he hadn't quit, surely he would be fired.

One that felt relief, was the beautiful blonde Torrie. Lesnar would be nowhere around so he couldn't cause trouble.

The show kept going on, After Eve's encouragement. The executive adminstrator made John Lauraintis pick John Cena's next oppontent for Over The Limit. Laurinatis had a smirk on his face, he knew Cena wouldn't like it.

What still had to come, was the standing tall. Injured John Cena will address his injury from last night after being victorious against the fearful Brock Lesnar.

What was unknown, is the return of the blonde bombshell, Torrie Wilson.

That was moments away from happening.

…

Torrie was standing by the curtain with techic team, John was there too standing by her. She had mis read the sheet, she wasn't actually going to be walking to the ring with John. She'd be going out by herself! Introduce him. It was a way, for Torrie to get her own spotlight.

That had the Boise Belle worried. She started to feel the same feeling she had years ago when she was by the curtain. She almost forgotten how nerve racking it was.

Torrie felt it again, right at this moment in time.

Deep in her heart, her heart had waited for a moment like this. To return back in a wwe ring….now she had the opportunity but not only that, she'd be speaking and announcing John Cena!

Yes okay, time to panic! The butterflies in the pit of her stomach was fluttering like mad. Her fingers were tingling, she almost felt sick. What if she messes up her lines or trips and falls. What if she forgets something?

Torrie loves the opportunity, proudly stand in front of the world but at the same time. She didn't want to screw up or let John down.

"Wait so do I have music?" Torrie had been asking questions for past 5 minutes.

"Mr Levesque said you can choose "Girl Like That" or "Need A Little Time"

Torrie looked at the audio man, "Err….Err….well….John, which one do you think?"

John looked at her, "The second one is you"

Torrie nodded "Yeah that's Lil singing, okay need a little time. Wait…do I need a titratron? I mean you can get it on you tube"

"We already made a new one, Torrie"

Torrie looked and smiled in awe. "Aww you did, can I see it?"

"You don't have time now"

Torrie nodded, she took a breath and more questions came slipping out. She massaged her fingers together, waiting. Every second passed by, the nervous she got.

"Tor, you'll be great" John soothed her shoulders.

"Gosh I'm so nervous, it's been such a long time" Torrie bit her lip gently. She had been at the curtain last night but her nerves were knocked out by uttermost fear so now she had nothing to be scared of, John was okay….the nerves just took control of her body.

"You'll be fine"

Her stressed eyes gazed at John. "What if I forget? Or screw up then what?"

"You won't"

"What if I freeze?"

"Simple don't freeze"

"What if I forget something like your name?"

John blinked for a second. "We've known each other for 12 years, dated for 6 months I'd hope you wouldn't forget my name"

"Well being nervous…anything is possible, I could mess up the lines. I mean the story would be cut in the first week. I'm so going to fail" Torrie put her fingers on her temple, getting panicky.

"Calm down Tor," John noticed her breathing was slipping by faster, her eyes were almost risen in tears.

"1 minute" The crew member said.

"One Minute! No! No! No! John you go out there…."

"What introduce myself?" John chuckled.

"No, no you're right. God what am I going to do?" Torrie nervously spoke.

A commercial break was in the process, there was a timer on the edge. That split moment detected when the audio was going to blare out a familiar music of a beloved, beautiful diva from the golden era.

"I can't do it, I can't do it. I didn't. oh my gosh." she panicked.

John put his hand up to try and stop her. "Would you just stop?" Torrie kept panicking, spilling words he couldn't quite understand. She was speaking some quickly, with not even taking a second to breathe.

The timer was ticking down, on the last 20 seconds….

"Torrie!"

She whimpered in a nervous wreck, John grabbed her cheek and planted her with a passionate but deep kiss. The nerves just drifting away from her body.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the timer come to the last second. He gave her one final kiss to the lips before he looked right in her eyes. "You can do it"

She just looked at his beautiful blue eyes, her heart softly thumped. He gave her the strength when she felt weak, nervous…now she felt like she was floating on cloud nine.

Torrie felt the tingle in her lips, luckily she had lip gloss still on her lips.

The audio man pressed the button, Torrie turned to the black curtain and stepped through.

John stood there, with his pearly whites shining feeling so proud.

His girl is truly Torrie, no other he wanted or needed.

…..

…..

Michael Cole & Jerry "The King" Lawler both spoke about the highlight of the night Brock Lesnar attacking COO, Triple H. Silence hit the arena, when a certain melody of a drum started.

The start of the song, bought everyone in the arena to their feet, looking over at the ramp. Pink lightning was going around, like disco lights. A new titrattron was playing, various clips, studio clips highlight the beauty of the certain Golden Diva.

Fans in attendance had their attention on the ramp, as the drums continued to play. Some were snapped, looking over in the stands. Everyone was in anticaption…..

"Wait it can't be…."

But it truly was, Torrie Wilson came from the curtains. Beautifully dressed, she came to the centre of the ramp. She gazed around the surroundings, heard the emotion from the crowd. It was definitely postitive, the crowd was cheering like crazy.

Sure, Torrie had made a appearance last night but no one thought. She'd be seen again in WWE since she had retired. So to see her, the music, the feeling it was just pure amazing.

Torrie drew her two fingers to her gloss lips, highly displayed her "kiss peace" sign. She had done it for so many years, it just blended in with who she is. Some divas just had a greeting pose, but she actually had something that she had done since 2002.

It just glorfied the word "Torrie Wilson"

"Oh My I'm in heaven" King spoke.

"Well this is definitely a surprise, but last night Torrie also intimidated by Brock Lesnar" Michael Cole announced.

"Let's dwell on the bad, let's focus on the good. Oh wow, everyone better put their sunglasses on, summer's come early. Torrie is back, she's smiling" King told.

Skipping a few steps, Torrie came down the ramp, her white pearls shone. Smiling beautifully. Torrie twinkled her fingertips in a wave, before blowing a kiss.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome back! Torrie Wilson!" Justin Roberts announcement, just engraved Torrie's return. The fans could not be happier! The cheers got even louder.

She turned her head, grinning at the out pour of emotion. Almost overwhelming, she forgot the rush she felt inside. No an ounce of nerves, she felt confident and strong.

She was going to make her baby proud.

Turning her gaze to the fans, on the barrier. Her curls flicked motioning her head towards the ring. She had the look she wanted, beaming her smile bright like the sunshine.

Torrie climbed up the steel steps, she stood on the centre of the apron. Blowing a kiss high to the ceiling before climbing in the ring with the second rope.

Torrie came to the centre of the ring, her cheeks stretched letting the white pearls between her lips shine. She smiled beautifully, the camera caught it, reflected the blonde's beauty.

Torrie held her kiss peace sign, before sealing it with a kiss.

The Boise Beauty sauntered around the ring, she twinkled her fingertips at King before blowing a kiss to the hall of famer.

"That was for me, not you Michael."

Torrie's hair flipped when she turned back around, grabbing the microphone. She briefly lowered her gaze to the floor, remembering all the words she wanted to say.

"I can't begin to tell you guys how amazing it feels to back in this ring. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I've missed you all so much so thank you for such a warm welcome" Torrie said truthfully in the mircophone.

"Now I want you all to know, that yes many years have passed by but I'm still the same girl ive always been. The emphany of the "All American Good Girl" Torrie announced with a wink.

"I have many things up my sleeve, that will make you all happy" Torrie spoke, smirking sexily.

She lowered her head, for a second before looking back up. Her eyes twinkled, along with her smile.

"But first, there's something I want to do. Now I know that mostly everyone knows that I'm dating John Cena…"

Lord and behold, a screeching boo came from the arena. All female voices.

Torrie's lip drew apart as she giggled, knowing that wasn't directed to her it was the fact, the most handsome guy in wwe that always got an screaming cheers when he slips his shirt off. Well he is indeed taken, happily in loving realtionship with Torrie Wilson.

Torrie smiled standing in the ring "Well I know I'm a lucky woman, I was so proud of John last night defeating that destructive freak Brock Lesnar , which is why…"

Torrie's hand laid on her chest, eyes sparkling and smiling wide. "It's my pleasure to introduce to you all, the winner of last night's brutal extreme rules match. Ladies and gentleman….

Her eyes bore the proudest moment.

"JOHN CENA!" her voice proudly called, rolling her hand out to the ramp. She stood there in the ring waiting for the music to hit. She just couldn't wait.

The melody of the song "The Time Is Now" blared through the arena. Bringing the fans in attendance to their feet. Of course there was usual negative emotion but that never changed everything. John Cena didn't change who he is, he's true to himself, always have and always will.

Torrie stood in the ring, her hand relaxed on her hip. Proudly she stood. Smiling her pearly whites as John Cena came from the curtain. As soon as he made his presence, the cheers got louder. The emotion was nothing like Torrie had ever felt before!

The emotion just pours out….

John stood on the ramp, he pointed down at the ring smiling his dimples. Torrie held the mircophone in her hand, smiling sweetly.

John had his black sling nursing his left arm. Standing on the ramp, his sapphire blue eyes looked around at the arena. Seeing so many signs, but his eyes pondered back to the beautiful blonde standing in the ring.

Torrie stood in the ring, so proud. Her eyes twinkled, the pearly white smile gazed at the superstar on the ramp. The camera caught the smile plastered all over Torrie's face.

He did a salute before walking down the ring. Her heart fluttered in happiness, she felt so happy to see John making his way down the ring. Felt so good to see him before her eyes.

She had always wanted to be with John Cena in the ring. Now she had more than she could ever imagine. He gave her a lot of things, friendship, care, respect, gifts, she was given something she never thought…she would get, his heart of love.

John slid in the ring, getting to his feet. He gazed at Torrie. She was clapping while holding a mircophone loosely. She aimed her beautiful smile right at him.

John Cena came closer to Torrie. He stood right in front of her. Her eyelashes flickered up at Cena, while they were standing in front of each other.

Her sexy smirk was on her face, she saw his dimples in his cheeks. His own stare, had her heart thumping in her chest.

She felt John's fingers brush on hers, taking the microphone. He leaned in, as they shared gentle kiss. Torrie actually didn't hit John's green baseball cap, the kiss got a lot of "Woos" from the crowd.

As he was right near her head, he whispered softly "So Proud of you"

Torrie smiled as she stood by John. He took the mircophone and began to address his injury. He started to say how he thought he felt the same break in his arm as Triple H did tonight but he addressed exactly what had been discovered.

"An MRI shown no breaks, no tears. Basically every muscle from my shoulder down to my arm is strained" Cena explained, while Torrie stood at his side.

"Being on the road for many years, you learn the difference from being injured or hurt. If you're injured they send you home. If you're hurt well…you're in a little pain but you get to do what you love, what you do best….so I am here!"

The crowd cheered, as it looked Cena was not going anywhere. The rumours were….squashed, John Cena would still be around not going home. Now it looked Torrie Wilson will be staying beside him on the show too. It just got 100 times better.

Torrie grinned sweetly, drawing her lips apart happy with the news. After all, she'd be right by his side standing proudly.

The sound of John Laurinatis's music hit, the "People Power" engulfed the arena. Boos covered the arena.

"So is this guy" John Cena said looking up at the ramp seeing Lauraintis walking down the ring smiling.

Torrie placed her hand on her hip, a not impressed look went over her face. She remembered this guy was the reason why Cena had to face Brock Lesnar. The power driven GM had tried to push her baby out of the door, so yes. She didn't like him one bit.

"Torrie obviously is against People Power, the look on her face"

Torrie let her eyelashes close, firmly before she eyed Lauraintis making his way into the wwe ring. John turned his head looking around at the fans while the GM made his way to the ring.

Torrie stayed by John's side, she put her hand on her face, sharing words with Cena. He smiled, dimples in his cheeks. She just loved to see his smile. Her smile reflected on the camera.

"John….I'm glad you decided to show up tonight"

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr John Lauraintis" Cena introduced, boos covered the arena.

Torrie chuckled at the response "So much for People Power" since the crowd obviously hated John Laurinatis and his stupid People Power era.

John circled the ring, stepping around while Torrie stood there hands on her stomach clasping her hands together.

"Let me guess….you're new brillaint scheme re cremate the new DVD of no holds barred over the limit. You got me Zeus as my next oppontent" John spoke looking right at Laurinatis.

The GM chuckled looking at the two in the ring. "No I didn't, John….I want you to know that when I said to Brock Lesnar, he's the new face of the WWE I was trying to movitate you"

John listened, he laughed while Torrie just scoffed. Yeah of course…..

"You were…trying to movitate me?"

"Yes I was,"

"No, No, hey….Johnny you movitate somebody by saying, hey way to go sport" Cena mimicked Laurinatis voice, which bought a sweet grin from Torrie Wilson.

John turned away, walking a few steps before he turned back to Laurinatis. "No what you did, is hired a missionary to try and take me out" Cena said seriously.

Torrie blinked her lashes to the mat briefly, she had a sudden flash of last night in her mind. She felt a slight touch from John, her head rose high.

"John I was trying to push you to the limit, which by the way I did. Which bought the best John Cena possible"

John turned away, walking. "Oh, oh yeah he was trying to push me alright. He was trying to push me out the door!"

Torrie nodded softly agreeing with John, Standing by him. "Yeah"

"Actually John, you should be thanking me" Laurinatis said.

"He said I should be thanking him," Cena repeated.

"Thank Youu" Cena said slowly.

He stepped away, went on to say what he wanted. "Thank You for being a short sighted, cooperate, jackass." the crowd cheered, while Torrie clapped her hands together smiling sweetly.

Who sounds like that, smokes five lives a day. Who has his head so far up his own ass that he brushes his teeth will toilet paper" John shouted in the face of Lauraintis

Torrie giggled, sparkling her beautiful smile standing happily with John.

"Thank You" John turned away, stepping near the ropes shaking his head with disbelief.

"John, I am the permant General Manager of Both Raw and Smack down. You need to be building a relationship with me."

John Cena just stepped back, laughing while Torrie shook her head in disbelief. That would never happen.

"I have the power to make your life easy or very difficulT" GM hissed back.

John scoffed at the word difficult, laughing while Torrie tucked a few strands behind her ear listening to Cena. "you're….what…." John cracked up in laughter.

"Difficult, I…you are an idiot!"

Torrie nodded "Yeah babe" she agreed smiling on.

"I just survived a Extreme Rules Match with former UFC Champion, Brock Lesnar you're going to make my life more difficult…are you that much of a moron?"

Laurinatis did not look happy at all.

"Two things that are difficult, one seeing the tears in my girl's eyes last night"

Torrie gently smiled, clasping her hands together.

"The second…week by week I have to listen to you run this program down in the good name of "People Power…" Cena mocked Laurinatis very deep voice.

The fans cheered in laughter while Torrie giggled along. People Power era was just garbage, a complete joke. Nothing to do with the people all its do with is…John Lauraritus after he backstabbed, stood over everyone to get the job in the first place.

"John, in the name of people power. I'm willing to put the past to the past. Let's talk about the future" John Lauriantus spoke.

John softly rolled his eyes, breathing in softly waiting to see what's next in the power driven GM's book.

"Let's talk about in 3 weeks, Over The Limit. Now I know you're not ready to compete right now, the condition you're in because of Brock Lesnar"

Torrie stood by John, idly brushing her fingertips through the front of her sweet curls before they laid back on her shoulder.

"But as you just said, if you're hurt. You love to do what you do. Which is to you is fight so allow me to introduce to you…" Laurinatis voice bought the music of….a japnese fighter.

The concern rose in Torrie's eyes, when she heard the japense voice.

"You're oppontent…"

John Cena watched on as Sackmodo came out, dropped a handful salt on the ramp. Then bowed in a prayer of worship. Cena glanced, not thrilled. He had been wounded, not himself…how was he supposed to fight?

Lord Tensai had already had a pinful over him after the green mist was sprayed in John's eyes, then John was dropped on the back of his head in a power bomb.

The camera caught the concerned look in Torrie's expression, she came closer to John as the japense warrior came to the ramp. Clad in a red robe, with japense symobols a mask on.

John put the microphone down, taking his hat off too. He may be wounded but he's not backing down from a fight.

Lord Tensai slowly drawn near the ring taking off his robe, John Cena turned towards Torrie. Putting his right arm out, keeping the diva behind him. As Tensai drew nearer, John turned towards his worried girlfriend.

"Get out of the ring"

Torrie shook her head, not wanting to leave John. She felt conflicted but if she stayed. It would be worse for John. She stepped back towards the ropes. Climbing through the ring ropes, she jumped down from the apron.

Her green eyes just lighted the concern. The water of emotion risen up in her eyes. Her hand touched the apron, worried for John as the worshipper and japense warrior surround John.

Suddenly a gasp came from her lips when John was hit at the back of his head with the mircophone by Laurinatis. John flew forward, rolling across the ring before he came motionless, lying on his front.

"What the hell!"

Torrie's eyes grew wide with tears as Cena lay motionless in the corner of the ring after he was hit with the mircophone, back of John's head. A sudden attack from the GM setting their fued to personal.

Torrie ran around the ring, sliding in the ring. She touched John's back feeling the green material of Cena's shirt on her fingertips. She felt the gentle rise in his back while he lay there.

Torrie's concerned eyes hovered over his motionless body. His black belt around his jeans, came visible. Torrie kneeled beside his motionless frame, leaning over to see if he's conscious. "John…" her gentle voice muttered.

She felt a shadow drawing closer. Laurinatis dropped another bombshell pulling Torrie by her wrist. The worshipper grabbed her, holding her arms. Torrie screamed being held against her will.

The high scream from Torrie, bought a flicker of movement from John.

"You're oppontent is me!" Lauraintis yelled, leaning over John's motionless frame.

He laid on his front, after being smacked with a mircophone.

Torrie drew her head back, as her arms were being held against her back. She saw John starting to move. He moved kneeling up, his left arm was still in the sling after it was buried as he fell.

Laurinatis waited for John to stand back up, he grabbed John proceeded to slam his bad arm into the turnbuckle. Cena yelled out in pain, falling to his back. Tensai screamed, going to the ropes.

Torrie struggled while her arms were at her back, as the worshipper held her. Sure it was still hard to see John hurt, but it wasn't as bad as last night since this WAS scripted.

Tensai proceeded to squash John on the chest, landing on the bad arm. Preying on John Cena, while his faithful girl. Torrie Wilson watching against her will. She was held by the worshipper of Lord Tensai.

"John!" Highly Torrie screamed.

"Back off!" Laurinatis ordered, he wanted to hurt John.

Torrie's lips drew apart scared. Emotion risen in her eyes as she heard John's cries of pain. "No…"

Lauraintis started kicking Cena's left arm, bringing a yelp every time.

Utter concern had risen in her face, while the tears were in her eyes. Her fingers circled her lips watching as the beat down continued. Laurinatis preyed on John, unclipped the sling, and started kicking, stretching it out inflicting more pain.

.Laurinaitis told the worshipper to let Torrie go as he needed both Tensai and Sackmodo. Torrie yelped softly when she felt the canvas. She kneeled in the corner as Tensai dragged John to the ring post following the boss orders.

Torrie kneeled on the mat, feeling her heels on the mat. Feeling more concerned as seconds passed by.

Sackmodo, Tensai held the fighter against the ringpost, stretching his left arm out. Laurniatus glared kicking his arm making John yell in pain. The attack was not over.

Torrie's lips drew apart in the corner when she saw John Laurinaitis grab a chair, walk over to a hurt John Cena.

John saw the Laurinatis holding a chair, he knew more pain was yet to come. Fire rose in John's blue eyes glaring at the GM. Johnny snapped a few words before he lifted the chair and smacked John's left arm with the steel chair.

Cena cried out in utter agony, cradling his left arm turning on his side. His stomach, black belt came visible when he writhed in pain.

Torrie kneeled the far corner, both hands wrapped around her mouth and nose. Nothing but fearful tears in her eyes, shuddering breath as she cried.

She heard John's cries of pain, pierced her heart like a bullet. What made it good for the show, is Torrie could relate to real emotion as she loves John so very much.

Laurinatis told Tensai and his worshipper to back off, Torrie slid out of the ring when Tensai came a little close.

She stayed on the floor, with her fingers her lips shuddering with every cry. Innocent eyes full of water tears.

Laurinatis hovered over John's body. He laid holding his left arm, his blue eyes was not visible because of his eyes squinting through the pain. Lauraintis then mocked John, doing the hand waving in the face "You can't see me"

Torrie firmly close her eyes, full of water they were. She stepped closer to the apron, slid under the bottom rope. She rushed to kneel by John, with her hand across John's hurt body. As he squinted, whined in pain.

She looked up at Lauraintis "Back off! Leave him alone!" Torrie Wilson screamed.

Torrie turned back to John, touching his arm gently "Bab.." Torrie's wrist was grabbed pulling her away from Cena.

Torrie stood back on her heels, Laurinatis had grabbed the blonde from the canvas.

She yanked her wrist back, and delivered a hard slap to the GM stumbling Laurintaits.

Torrie defended John Cena with a slap to the GM's face.

"Whoa! What a slap!"

"She can't do that!"

The fans cheered loudly while Torrie stood by to the power hungry GM after his viscous attack on her boyfriend. "back off!" she firmly shouted.

Torrie stood proudly, after she slapped Laurinatis. John was lying on the mat still cradling his arm with his right hand on his left elbow after the steel chair shot.

Lauranitis gave the impression, he was backing off. Torrie turned back to John, going back to kneel at his side. But he did something else. He called for Lord Tensai.

Torrie felt a tug in her forearm, Tensai lifted her on his shoulders. Torrie screamed when she felt herself lifted up. Her heels were still on her feet, but she didn't feel the mat.

"No, No! put her down!" King said.

"Uh oh, she shouldn't have slapped the boss"

John Cena was lying on the mat, his eyes opened he saw Torrie in trouble. He couldn't get up in time, so he did the next best thing. His head lowered, squinting his eyes lying on his side. He had to do it!

Lord Tensai planted Torrie on the mat, but she didn't land on the canvas. She landed on Cena.

John cried out in pain when Torrie's frame collided on his chest, left arm. He loosely kept his arm on her, as he slowly let her slip on the mat. His lips drew apart, as the pierce of pain got stronger.

Torrie laid on her side, winded. She and Cena collided and not in a good way. Tensai dropped Torrie, but John Cena had broke her fall.

Torrie laid beside John, her fingers tangled in her blonde locks. Her lashes were closed, after feeling the wind knocked out of her.

Laurinatis smirked, as Tensai and Sackmodo left the ring after the damage was done. Laurainits walked over, as John Cena and Torrie Wilson lay together.

No one was going to stop the GM, he didn't care who got in his way. He would have it his way. He will have his "people power era" no one and nothing will stop it from blaring like a wildfire.

Laurinaitis left the ring as the replay played, one certain replay found a discovery. Tensai would have planted Torrie to the mat, if John Cena hadn't moved.

So he moved to break her fall. that's exactly what Cena had done.

"You know John Cena sacrificed himself, he broke Torrie's fall"

"Cena took the bullet"

John laid in pain on the mat, his eyes squinted close. Slamming his fist on the mat through the pain.

He took in a deep breath, he turned to see Torrie lying motionless on the mat.

Torrie moved to her back, her blonde hair strewed on the mat. Torrie lied on the mat, her hand leaned on her hip bone.

John kept his arm bent kneeling, he used his other hand to hold Torrie's cheek. Her lashes were closed, while her chest and midsection breathed gently.

John massaged her cheek with his thumb, her head tilted. Torrie's eyes fluttered, breathing gently. Her eyes rolled back slightly still a little winded. John Cena was still hard force to collide with, but it was a lot better than it could have been.

He saved her from more pain, damage if Tensai had crushed her to the mat.

Torrie's eyes fluttered open, she moved her head. Being careful with her, John helped her back kneeling behind her back. He pulled her softly to a up right sitting position.

Once she felt the dazed feeling surpass, she held onto John's right forearm hugging her head on his shirt. Breaths slipping through her lips. Embracing any part of him she could.

"Thank You" Torrie muttered hugging his arm.

John touched her cheek, she softly spoke. "You broke my fall"

Cena gently grinned through the utter piercing pain. "Always Will" he stroked her hair gently

He kept the blonde close. Torrie buried her head in his chest, while they embraced.

Standing strong together, forever they will remain.

Forever United.

….

End Of Chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope this chapter was good and worth some more lovely reviews :P

Now Onto Raw! Man I so thought we were getting rid of "People Power" crap, and John Laurinaitis! Damn Big Show! Poor John, he got knocked out twice! The second one was damn awful, I actually thought "Is John still breathing?" it was just horrible! "Tear"

Until next time, which will be soon hopefully. I just love this story! Its all I seem to be able to write right now. I am half way through "Moment With You"

Chapter 6-Torrie remembers the night she saw John again after years apart. John tells Torrie why he didn't tell her about the appointment. Torrie puts Cena on hotel room arrest so he can rest, after a warning from the doctor.


	6. Always Remember That Night

Chapter 6-Always Remember That Night.

The Monday Night Raw after Extreme Rules 2012, the fall out had a lot unexpected events occur. Heated, personal rivalries had ended. WWE Champion Cm Punk had been victorious in his hometown of Chicago against Chris Jericho, personal feud bringing dark days to the "Voice of The Voiceless" involving his Straight Edge way of life.

The Vicious Viper, Randy Orton had defeated the Big Red Machine ending a rivalry. Viper defeated the monster. Irish Fighter, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan.

Diva, Layla had returned from a career threatening injury to capture the Diva Championship. Lastly John Cena had overcome all the odds, he did exactly what his shirt says. "Never Give Up" he had been victorious, against Brock Lesnar.

Derailed the future plan for the power hungry GM John Laurinaitis.

The fall out of that night, had determined new rivalries. A potential injury to light. Also it bought a return.

The night bought John Cena's injury to light, his arm was strained due to the painful Kirmura Lock but he wouldn't be sent home. He could continue to be on RAW, even if he's wounded. John can continue to do what he loves.

From now, he wouldn't be left on his own. John Cena wouldn't be standing there alone. Not only did he have his beloved Cenation, he also had the most beautiful Diva, Cena has ever laid his eyes on.

The return of Torrie Wilson had happened on the night after Extreme Rules event. She had returned to stand in the corner of her boyfriend, face of WWE, John Cena. The "Brock Lesnar" chapter seemed to over. GM John Laurinatis attacked John Cena from behind, with a 3 on 1 assault bringing tears to John's girl, Torrie as she was forced to watch. Then just as it looked Torrie would be hurt badly by Tensai thanks to the power driven GM. John Cena had took the bullet for someone special. He had broke Torrie's fall, moving so she would land on his chest, his bad arm not the hard canvas. John had sacrifriced for her.

That's how much, Cena loves her. He knew there could have been a good chance. His arm would become worse, after the assault but it wouldn't tear him apart as much if Torrie had been hurt.

Now until forever, Cena would not be alone. Torrie made that a vow. Now not only, she'll be right beside him on the side lines. She also will be standing by him in front of the entire world.

The couple will be together for Monday Night Raw, who knows what was lying in the shadows, what twists and turns the story will take.

One thing is for sure, chapters will be written but this new story has only just begun.

…..

After the show had ended for another week. The excitement of previous events were circling around. Not only was Torrie Wilson & John Cena standing strong together, being united.

The All American Good Girl is indeed back! So much shock and happiness was in the air. Especially, a certain blonde.

Torrie Wilson was almost jumping off the walls. The sparkle in her eyes just shone the excitement. Not too mention the smile on her face. Bright and beautiful.

It was hard to believe, only half an hour ago. She was a nervous wreck, butterflies fluttering in the pit of her stomach. The moment, she felt the edge John bought her back with a passionate kiss.

The butterflies of nerves just flew away from her body as soon as she felt John's lips touch hers, she went out there. The energy, the rush hit her right in the heart. It was just a indescribable feeling….just awesome.

It had been a rollercoaster of emotions for Torrie, but she felt so glad to be given an opportunity to back in the wwe ring.

To stand in the corner, of her beau John Cena…well that was just a bonus. A very wonderful bonus.

Torrie lightly clapped her hands, "Oh my gosh! My heart is like racing!" she excitedly explained.

John turned his head towards, the bubbly Torrie. If her feet wasn't on the ground, she'd be jumping higher and higher. He could see the pure delight in her that they both had agreed and took Paul up on his offer to become a onscreen couple.

Man was it going to be so much fun! One thing Torrie definitely loved is she gets to see what John does best. Kick butt, work his ass off to continue to give his heart, mind and dedication to the WWE something Cena takes pride in and loves with all his heart. Torrie can smile proud being his charming defender, no matter who or what gets in the way.

The Boise babe would be right there to stand beside Cena, through everything and anything that gets in between. She'll be right there. John Cena will never be alone.

Torrie licked her lip, excited like a child at Christmas. The energy standing there was just crazy especially with John. It was a feeling she wasn't quite to used to especially when it came to Superstars.

Torrie has been a valet many times in her career but the reaction Cena got…..blew every single one out of the water. "Oh my…how do you deal with that every day, good golly"

John chuckled while he stood there, following Torrie's words even though she'd clap smile then clap again, Squeal more words.

Safe to say, she's a very happy woman right now.

"God I'm so excited" she went to seize her arms around John to jump in his arms, but then she remembered about his injury.

"Oh, I forgot" Torrie gazed down at the floor.

"Tor, I won't be in this for long. I'm sure you already know that?" John lifted her chin with his finger.

Gazing in his blue eyes, a soft smile came on her face. She then looked back at John, She believed his words. "I know you will"

John grinned, brushing a few of her blonde locks off her shoulder. Torrie smiled sweetly feeling his touch. Cena went to turn away but Torrie grabbed hold of his green t shirt.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?"

"Back to my locker room"

Torrie shook her head, her hands met her slender hips. "Nope, you're going to the trainers room…" John's lips drew apart to chime in but she wasn't listening.

"No you need to make sure, there's no more damage"

"I feel fine,"

Torrie eyed John with a certain look, Cena just gave in. He wasn't going to win this with Torrie so to safe hassle, he just agreed.

"Alright"

Torrie let her lips slide, exposing her whiteness of her teeth. "Because you love me?" she pecked his lips, keeping the palm of her hand on the centre of his chest.

John gently chuckled, grinning his dimples at his gorgeous girlfriend. "Yes of course"

Torrie skipped a few steps, giggling through her gloss lips. John took the opportunity to mumble under his breath.

"That I don't want you nagging at me"

Torrie's eyelashes flickered, smirking with her back turned. "I heard that"

John moaned "Do you have a ears of a hawk…?"

Torrie giggled, leaning closer to his right arm when John put his arm around her.

"You know what the best part is?" Torrie walked along, resting her head on Cena's shoulder.

"What's that babe?"

Torrie smiled beautifully, exposing whiteness of her pearl smile. "Being here with you"

John kissed her temple once, as they walked along the corridors.

….

Torrie walked down the corridor, while John was getting tended to in the trainers room. It seemed, he's been spending a lot of time there. It's just a price to pay. If anyone wanted to make a name, wanted a victim…John Cena would be the one to always be served to the wolves.

Each time, no matter the punishment and pain. Cena rises above, win and then continues on the road of his life. He'd have a faithful, proud Torrie in his corner. Defending him as any girlfriend would.

Torrie walked along the corridor, idly seeping her fingertips on her golden blonde locks.

"Hi Torrie, can we get a comment?"

Torrie stopped on her heel step. _"This was new…" _a lot has changed in WWE, because there was reporters for Wwecom.

"Hey sure" Torrie smiled standing there.

"How did you feel when you made your return tonight?"

Torrie placed her hand on her chest, answering the question. "Oh god, I had forgotten just how much of a rush it is. Such a fireball of energy".

It didn't work the way I wanted but it was still an honour to be back in the ring" Torrie explained, as the cameras were filming an interview for "Backstage Fallout" that is on you tube, social networks. Reactions from various superstars each week, after the show was through.

"I felt almost overwhelmed, it was just crazy. To be with John, that was out of doubt the most amazing moment in the ring for me. If I speak more…I'll probably cry" Torrie explained, with a giggle.

"Now you're back, what do you have planned for the WWE universe?"

Torrie flicked her blonde hair, answering the next question. "I can say proudly I'm Cena's girl" flashing her usual smile.

"But I'm still the same girl I've always been sexy but innocent. I won't change, never have. Never will." Torrie grinned.

"What do you think about the match between John Cena & John Laurinaitis?" The reporter asked.

Torrie rolled her eyes slightly "All I can say, I can't wait for Over The Limit because Laurinaitis is going to get exactly what he deserves. John will beat and embarrass him.."

Suddenly a woman made their presence felt. As Torrie was doing a interview, clad in a white dress, heels and glasses. The lady was the executive Administrator "Eve Torres"

"Thank you reporter, this interview is over"

Torrie Wilson turned her head, to come face to face with Eve.

"We really need to ban these leach of reporters"

Eve flickered her hand away "Hello go," the reporter walked off, while Torrie stayed on the same spot. The two beautiful divas stood opposite each other.

"Torrie, let me be the first to welcome you back" Eve snidely offered her hand.

The camera was still rolling for the footage, that would be put on the website.

Torrie stood looking at her. Her eyelashes flickered down briefly before she shook Eve's hand being polite. Anyone with eyes could feel the tension.

Eve relaxed her hands together. "Well I must say, you're looking beautiful"

"Oh thank you" Torrie forced a smile.

"You do look a little older, skin is a bit dry…" Eve pretended to shake her hand, while she tipped her glasses.

"But still, you've got it" Eve gritted a smile as she and Torrie Wilson had a confrontation.

Torrie's hand met her hip "Oh thank you, very nice of you to say"

"Oh I think its better you can't compete in the ring, we don't want you to go hurting yourself dear" Eve said smiling/

Torrie scoffed softly, turning her head away. "Thanks for the concern but I can still handle it"

Eve faked a giggle before folding her arms.

"Oh congratulations on the new job by the way, I mean….going from a top Diva…to fetching coffee for Laurinaitis. Great career choice" Torrie smiled.

Eve swirled her tongue "I don't fetch coffee, and it's Mr "Laurinaitis"

Torrie blinked, before turning away to face Eve doing air quotes to her. "Okay fetching coffee for "Mr" Laurinaitis. Who is a nothing but a coward, spineless boss"

"Excuse you? Mr Laurinaitis is a visionary. A powerful leader. You're boyfriend….found out that out tonight" Eve bickered back.

Torrie slowly nodded her head. "Oh right, of course….orchrasted a three on 1 assault. John will give your "fearless" boss the beating of a lifetime. I'll be right in John's corner" Torrie Wilson stood proudly, with her hands on her hips defending John Cena.

Eve smirked, standing opposite. "Touching, well say hello to Cena for me….you know when you go back to the trainers room."

Torrie's eyes slightly darkened, Eve mocking Cena's injury. She didn't like it one bit. She scoffed a laugh, shaking her head.

"Oh welcome back." Eve twinkled a wave, before she sauntered away.

The camera rolled back to see the sudden fired look on returning Torrie Wilson's face. Her eyelashes flickered up, lips sliding apart, both hands firmly on her hips.

Already she may have made an adversary in the Diva Division.

…...

Hours had passed by, since the show had ended. Torrie was sitting on the bench of John's locker room. Tapping her heels on floor, already she had done a lot.

Made a televised return, that is being talked about around the world. Also, she had done an interview for wwe com. Exclusive segment a snide and tense confrontation with Eve Torres.

It's been a amazing first night, it was only going to get better. Torrie will be able to spend the rest of the night with her love. She can lie beside John tonight.

Right now, Torrie was waiting for John to return back to his locker room. Luckily she wasn't left alone bored for hours, John had come through the door.

"So…..what's the verdict?" Torrie immediately asked.

"Same as before, just strained. Should heal up in a few weeks"

"But you're definitely not going to be sent home?"

Cena shook his head. "No"

Torrie walked closer to John, wrapping her arms around his neck gently being careful of his arm. "You're alright?"

"In little pain but no more damage"

Torrie looked at John, searching in his eyes to see if something lingered back. As far as she could tell from the light sparkle in his eyes. Torrie couldn't see anything lying in his eyes. No shadow of lie, unless he hid very well.

"Well I'm going to look after you" Torrie gently smiled.

John grinned back, feeling the warmth of love. "I'm going to get changed, then we can leave…"

Torrie stared at Cena, sensing a different look. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just feels strange saying that"

Before Torrie could even breathe again, John spoke again.

"Before you say, I love that you're here with me"

Happy with his words, the Boise Beauty just smiled her dimples looking back at John.

…..

Torrie picked up a bottle of water from the table, unscrewing the cap on the top, she noticed the doctor of wwe came to the same table.

"Hi Chris" Torrie greeted the physician.

"Hi Torrie, how are you?" he asked.

"Doing alright, I was actually hoping to bump into you"

"What can I do for you?"

"I know you did tests on John today, he's too stubborn for his own good. He told me that everything's fine"

"Well his arm isn't broke or torn, but I would recommend he doesn't compete for the next few months. I told John that "

Torrie's eyes lighten. Again Cena had left her in the dark. She was not amused. She stopped the rising emotion. "What do you mean?"

"Every muscle in his arm is strained, luckily its not torn or broken so that's good news but it's vital next few days, he rests. He fobbed it off but he must because his elbow is already showing signs of swelling. We don't want it to get worse."

Torrie lightly shook her head, she rested her hands on her elbows "Oh don't you worry. He will be resting for the next few days"

"Torrie, I admire you for trying but we both know John"

Torrie deeply breathed "Well he will, if it's the last thing I do" smiling, she turned on her heel and walked away.

"_Alright Cena, I guess it will be the hard way" mindly she thought. _

….

Torrie pushed John's door open with her hand, she saw the back of John. He turned to see his girl standing by the door.

"Hey sweetheart," John greeted.

Torrie had the doctors words in her head, glancing at John. Even though the words inside her head was like an echo.

She let her dimples show when she saw him dressed in casual clothes consisting blue jeans, a black shirt, his black trainers. His tone muscles were visible.

"Hi baby" The blonde greeted, smiling.

"Everything alright"

"Uh huh, I'm just going to stuff packed and then we can go"

Cena nodded, but his eyes wondered back from the wall to Torrie. Something about a look on her face, had him puzzled.

Torrie opened her case, and started folding her outfits back in the black case.

Ever since the doctors warning concerning John's injury, Torrie had decided exactly what she is going to do If Cena liked or not.

"I'm going to take care of you, got back to full strength" Torrie touching his cheek. John grinned handsomely.

He knew Torrie would, but John didn't have the most single idea just how far Torrie would go, It's going to happen.

Torrie will get John Cena to get the rest he needs.

…..

Torrie adjusted her handbag, as she walked to the parking lot with John. She smiled at him, not going to argue or nag at him. She had already decided what she will be doing with John tomorrow after the doctors warning.

"So are we calling a cab? Or hitching a ride? I'm not getting in a car with you if you drive one handed"

John looked at her, he slowly extended his keys to her. Torrie giggled accepting the car keys.

"Ha! Whatever happened to only once?" Torrie challenged.

"Well it won't hurt, one more time" John spoke.

Torrie rolled her eyes playfully "Don't worry sweetie, I won't damage your car" she unlocked the car, opening the door she almost hit it on the wall but she caught the door in time.

John just glared at her.

"What I caught it…." Torrie defended.

"Be careful" Cena instructed getting into the passenger seat.

Torrie moved her head mocking John's voice before she giggled gently climbing in the driver seat.

"You're the only one I will let mock me" John said.

Torrie turned her head towards him. She leaned her upper body to John, her eyes closed. John's hand went on her the side of her chin. They shared a passionate kiss.

Torrie buckled her seatbelt driving out of the arena, flicking on the radio stations until she found a song she liked. She stopped at Nickel back "Id Come For You" the lyrics just reminded her of the man that was sitting beside her in the car.

No matter what, John would be there for Torrie. She'd never have to feel the sorrow of being alone anymore. No matter what is sent his way, as long as life is left in John. Torrie knew in her heart he would be there.

The next song played on the radio, was "I Will Be" By Leona Lewis.

He heard Torrie's sweet voice as she sung along to the radio.

John grinned his dimples, leaning his hand on the side window. His fingers touching his temple, He turned towards the singing driver.

It wasn't common, only time Torrie did sing was in the car, or shower.

He once caught her singing and dancing doing house work.

She had such a lovely voice, so it wasn't piercing for his ears.

The lyrics just sung to her heart, she'll be all John wants and needs, get him through any kind of day. Good or bad. Nothing she could say or do would be enough to show how much John means to Torrie. Sometimes it's just indescribable.

She'd never let him down, like before. Never leave his side, never ever say goodbye. No matter what, Torrie would turn it all around, never let John go. That was a vow made within her heart.

Sure she knew, nothing in life runs smoothly but every huddle, every stumble makes it stronger. Safe to say, John is the one thing. Torrie got right. Torrie can definitely breathe, now John's here with her.

There's no way in this world. She would be ever letting go. He's all she got, all she wants. Torrie didn't know what she'll do without him.

She thanks god every day in a silent prayer, John is with her. Not only that with every light of a smile. She thanks John for letting her be the one to love him more.

She had waiting secretly in her deep heart, finally the light shone…she had got everything she wants and needs for life.

This love she shares with John, is forever. Whatever fate throws at her. Torrie Wilson will make it last forever.

…

Torrie and John had stopped off in a late diner to catch some dinner. The blonde idly stirred her hot chocolate, as the picture on the wall seem to have caught her attention.

"_Where have I seen that before?" _

While she talked to John, her mind was going around and around at the painting on the wall. Every once a while, her eyes would wonder back to the wall. It wasn't the picture was any good, it was the fact she had seen it before…but where?

While John greeted a young fan, Torrie turned back and smiled at the young fan. It was at that moment when she saw the light blue sparkle in his eyes.

She had remembered exactly where she had seen it before.

As John sat back down after a brief photo, he started speaking to Torrie again. "So do you want to go back to hotel after this? Or go the movies, restaurant? The beach, South Africa…New Zealand, Mongolia"

Torrie heard words came from John. "Huh what?"

"Oh you are still with me then"

Torrie rubbed her temple, before picking up her cup sipping her hot chocolate. "Oh sorry babe, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to do something else?"

"No we'll go back to the hotel. We've got all the time in the world now I'm not going home tomorrow"

John handsomely grinned before sipping his coffee. Torrie looked at him before she let her lips slide to speak. "John, you don't recognise this place?

John added more sugar to his coffee "Am I supposed to?"

Torrie smiled at him. "Babe, this where we met"

Cena blinked before he responded "Tor, we met 12 years ago…in an arena. I should remember, you're chair tipped in front of me"

Torrie rolled her eyes "No, this is where we met again, after 2 years?"

John looked at her "Is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Remember that picture on the wall" Torrie spoke turning her head towards the wall where the picture was hung up.

John shook his head. "No…sorry gonna get me in trouble but doesn't ring a bell"

Torrie looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Hey look if you've had as many hits to the head you would forget stuff too."

"John, this is the place where it all began for you and me remember…sat in the corner, I came over.

"We talked, I left my purse and you seeked my hotel out to give it back? Is any of this ringing a bell Cena?"

Torrie sighed a breath, leaning back on her seat. "Come on John, you must remember. If we never met here, or I didn't see you…god knows where we'd be right now"

John looked at Torrie, before he leaned closer. "Of course I remember"

Torrie smiled sweetly "Really?"

Cena nodded. "Yes, think I'm going to forget the day you came back in my life….all the moves in the world, not even a coma could make me forget. I'll always remember that night"

Torrie smiled "Aw John, you're such a charmer with words"

John let his dimples show in his smile. His head lowered slightly "Well, my life was in pieces. Personal anyways, then you came….and helped me"

As she was listening to John, the memory was in her mind replaying like a beautiful movie.

She remembered every little detail, felt the happiness when she saw John again. The smile on her face just shone like a star.

_Torrie Wilson walked through the diner door, she was looking up at the menu on the board. Wondering what she was going to have. Wondering her eyes towards a picture, a table in the corner sat a man. _

_A man that looked very familiar, his head was down. Torrie took a few more glances. A connection was made. A smile surfaced on her face, ready to greet the person she had spotted. _

_Torrie walked to the table, her eyes casted down to see it was him. The man is John Cena. He was stirring his coffee slowly, something about the atomsphere surrounding him. Torrie knew something was wrong. _

"_Hey stranger, can I have an autograph?" _

_John Cena heard a voice, soft one at that. He wanted to be left alone but he never complained. He went to greet the person, but then he found himself shocked. _

"_Oh god…Torrie" _

_Torrie let her smile warm John, "Hi, I thought it was you" she stood there near the table. She hadn't sat down, but luckily for her. _

_Cena made the first move. He stood up from his booth, and shared a sweet embrace with his old friend. _

"_Want some company?" Torrie asked politely. _

_John nodded, "Sure" Torrie sat oppositite, putting her purse down next to her. She stared at John, smiling sweetly. _

_It felt different, John wasn't even speaking. He just kept stirring his coffee, his head slightly lowered to the ripple of his coffee. _

"_John, I think the coffee is stirred enough" Torrie said. _

_Cena shook his head "Oh…yeah" he took the spoon out, he put it on the table. His fingers started to rub his temple. _

_Torrie tilted her head slightly. "John, are you alright?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine" _

"_You sure? You look different" _

"_Well it's been a while since I last saw you, 2 years….I think…" _

_Torrie bit her lip gently, lowering her head. _

"_John, I know its none of my business. Something is wrong I can tell" _

_John let his eyes close briefly before he sighed softly. _

"_I'm here if you want to talk, I'm a good listener" _

_John gulped down a lump in his throat. "I think my marriage is over" _

_Torrie sat there, shock settled in her face. She felt so much sympathy. She had known he always been 1 woman, man to hear that his love story with his high school sweetheart had came to a crashing end._

_Torrie had special feelings for John, for years. He just had something special that could her smiling, butterflies in her tummy. She always had a crush, whenever he was around. Her smile would come, blushing in her cheeks. _

_All signs of a crush. Over the years, blossomed into a beautiful rose. It rose higher when John had been the dear friend that helped her with her divorce, she found herself over heels in love with him. _

_But it never came to anything. Hearing John in pain, just tugged her heart, as she loves and cares for friends and family. _

"_Oh….god, I'm sorry to hear that…" Torrie told. _

_John grinned gently, "Thanks" _

_Torrie wasn't quite sure what was the right things to say, the silence seemed to take over. She didn't want to intrude, definitely Torrie did not want to make Cena upset more than he is. _

"_I hope you're gonna be alright" _

"_Thanks sweetheart, appericate it" _

"_Well you were for me, so I'm here for you…if you need a friend" Torrie's hand brushed John's hand. Cena and Torrie let their hands clasp together on the table. _

_John looked up at Torrie, he felt the warmth when Torrie let her smile show on her face. _

_It just gave him the comfort at that moment, he needed. _

_The unexpected, sudden meeting Torrie and John greeted each other goodbye. _

_Torrie put her hands around the back of John's neck, she hugged him leaning her head on Cena's shoulder. She pulled away, looking at him. _

"_I know it hurts, but you're going to be alright" Torrie muttered to him. _

_Torrie walked slightly away, John's voice stopped her. _

"_When you know it's over. What do you do then?" a confused John Cena asked. _

_Torrie turned back to face him, she walked right in front of him. _

"_You don't give up, you move on because there's just going to even more but every time. You fall. You become stronger," _

_Cena looked at her. "Sounds good advice" _

_Torrie twinkled her smile. "Someone told me that, years ago. He was right" _

"_Was I drunk or concussed when you told you that?" _

_Torrie just giggled as she left the diner. _

_John watched Torrie leave, he sat back down. It was surprising, sudden to see Torrie. He had been miserable for a while, even his smile couldn't disguise from her. The truth just came out. _

_John felt happy to see Torrie again, he always had a soft spot for her. She had one of the most lovely smiles he's ever seen._

_John picked up his coffee, sipped it. He heard a phone noise near him. Cena looked over, there lied a golden handbag. He picked it up, the tag had "Torrie Wilson" on it. With a Pink "T" crusted diamond key ring. _

_After they had met again, Torrie had forgotten her purse. What was the decent thing. Cena to do, he had to return it. _

_The soft grin forming on his face, John definitely felt glad to have a reason to see Torrie again. _

_Maybe his ending with his wife, could bring a new happy beginning for John Cena? _

_The woman could be the beautiful Torrie Wilson. _

…_.._

Torrie blinked eyes once, she had remembered that night perfectly. Right at the beginning, 1st night of a potential story being written. She wanted to stand at the beginning with John, that's exactly where she'd be when the story is through.

The love to flow like a never ending river. She'd be standing right there with John Cena. Through all the storms, one's that have already hit, also the storms, darkness was yet to come.

Whatever is lurking in the shadows, what comes into the light from the dark….did not matter. The blonde would still be standing there.

She didn't know what the future hold, one thing Torrie did know.

She and John are in this together.

Torrie looked at John, he was drinking his coffee. His other hand lied on the table. Her pearly smile gazed at him.

Reaching her hand, she let her hand touch John's. hand on the table exactly like that unexpected night.

Torrie grasping Cena's hand to comfort him without a single word in that moment. That exactly what started to the media. After a snap shot of their hands touching, article called "A Friendly Touch?" meeting between John Cena & Torrie.

One touch, sparked a horizon of a future tying Cena and Torrie's destiny together.

John grinned handsomely, while Torrie kept smiling back. Feeling the gentle touch, Cena looked and let his hand gasp to hers.

"Always Remember"

The beautiful touch was exactly what started The fairytale that was being written now. Nothing and no one would divide, or tear it apart. Hell let them try….give it their best shot. It wouldn't be broken, or destroyed.

The light will shine on being the enchanted fairytale of John Cena & Torrie Wilson.

…...

Okay! I totally loved that ending :P I find writing Jorrie as a couple so fun and cute!

Well that's the final update in a week, probably more as I'm going on Holiday today! Sun, Sea, Sand here I come!

I had to get one in before I left. I was going to add more to this chapter but I don't want to rush it so I ended it with that sweet little moment.

Anyways hope you all enjoyed! Reviews always bring smiles and happiness to a girl like me. Hehe.

Right I'm off bye-bye! Gonna have to last 2 weeks without my baby John Cena. Aw well It'll be recorded when I come home. :D

Chapter 7-Torrie asks John, if he's happy with her after remembering how he was that night. Torrie puts Cena on room arrest,

RAW Show (scripted!) -John Lauratinis bans John Cena from the building, tries to use Torrie as a message.

Enter Body Guard CM Punk after Cena is one step ahead of the GM. A furious Torrie confronts Eve, when she spreads Rumours about John regarding his injury. John Cena has an interview via satelitte updating on his condition after last week.


	7. I'm Holding You Safe In My Heart

Chapter 7- I'm Holding You Safe In This Heart Of Mine.

….

Torrie kept her hand clasped in John's hand on the table, while the smiles were exchanged to one another.

Torrie sat in her seat opposite to him, gazing back. Sometimes she just stops and stares at him. Even though its been quite a while since they become one. There are moments where she can't believe it.

Cena is hers, everything is simple, plain and easy. All that remains, is happiness.

It actually happened, the special moment. One that people search and wait forever. The cover girl had found hers. She found everything and more.

So yes, sometimes she gazes back and enjoys the view.

After all, its not often dreams can come true. Torrie will never forget the pure emotion when her love was returned by John. One night she'd definitely not forget, also that special night where they actually came together.

Flashes of their reunion was in her mind, Torrie & John's hand colliding on that night. A flash of John giving back her purse, she had forgotten.

Torrie standing on John's doorstep, wanting to help a dear friend through a tough time. John's smiling away all the troubles that were lingering.

The twinkle in her eyes, bringing warm comfort to the CeNation leader.

The day they spent together, the laughter, the eyes gazing and smiles exchanged. Walking along side John as they enjoyed the time together. The night kiss they shared in the rain. Torrie turning to find John, standing there as she goes to board the plane. The moment, he confessed his love for Torrie.

The first kiss, they shared as a couple. Torrie's arms wrapped around the back of John's neck, his hands slid on her waist holding the blonde in an embrace. A image that was first snapped, let the media know about a blossomed new relationship.

The lovely little memories they had already made. The sweet kisses, embraces, Torrie crying on John's chest, his fingers stroking her hair in comfort.

The memories were flashing through like photographs. Ones that Torrie will keep safe in her heart.

While as the days continue on, more new memories can be created. Torrie surely couldn't wait to see what is on the up ahead road. She definitely knew, she's got John to love, lean and hold on through the times ahead.

Whatever the future lied, Torrie & Cena will be right there taking on the world together. Nothing will stop them, not a thing! most certainly No One!

As every story goes, it wasn't all bed of roses. Their reunion had bought a lot of different emotions and directions along the way.

It wasn't a simple "I love you" you love me…let's get together. It wasn't a simple story. It had twists and turns like any other story.

Firstly John did return Torrie's love, but that didn't set them together. He loved her, but felt like it could never happen His life was in pieces, and he didn't want to burden Torrie, even though there's nothing she wouldn't do for him.

If it meant a bumpy relationship, the blonde was willing to take it. Torrie wanted to try. Cena wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't do that to her so yes, he said he does love her but he can't be with her.

It had nothing to do with Torrie, It was all about him. The way he was back then. He had separated from his wife, he didn't want to bring the drama to Torrie.

Cena surely didn't want Torrie to wait for him, because that wouldn't be fair. She deserves someone that could love her. Give her everything she wants and needs. Someone better than him. Torrie, of course didn't want anyone else.

Torrie just wanted John. The blonde knew there wasn't any other, no one better than John. She just wanted to be the one to love him more. Specifically she wanted him to let her be the one.

She waited, waited secretly in her heart.

Torrie wanted nothing more to give John's heart a break, after all the hurt he went through. She wanted to help, feeling closer than ever. He just wouldn't let her in. All her pleas was not enough, John turned away that seemed to be the end.

Weeks apart, Torrie & Cena went on their own separate lives but after a heartfelt, message Torrie left on John's phone after he had broke her heart. She went on to say her own special goodbye after weeks apart.

From the heart she had to say the words to John. Ironically, she had listened to lyric song entitled _"Goodbye To You" _then she realised, what she had to do…..try and move on with the rest of her life.

She said goodbye to John, explaining she understands why he had turned away. Torrie could never hurt or hate him. Saying he doesn't need what she declared, on top of everything else he was dealing with.

Be thankful for the memories, happy she got the chance to know him. Torrie would always remember John. How Torrie feels, John is the greatest guy she's ever come to know.

How he always pushes harder, dedicated, passionate. How happiness surrounds him, more importantly how he helped through the darkest hour of her life.

At the time she was scared, vulnerable, confused, lost. He had just picked up the pieces so even though her love was denied. She wanted to let John know….hope he hears the heartfelt words.

A message, that bought tears to John's eyes when he was left alone in the dark. It seemed like the end, Cena had let Torrie go due to the fear of starting something new.

Sure he was scared, but Torrie was something special. Too special to let go of.

As sooner life turns around, that was the moment where John realised what he wanted. It was a race against time, he had almost lost Torrie but as any other happy ending is written. The Boise beauty came back, then their love story would begin.

Now the simple vow was, Torrie is gonna love John for the rest of her life. Standing by his side no matter what gets in between. Torrie would be holding John safe in her heart. She continue to love, look after him. Torrie couldn't live without John, she felt her soul would die. The heartfelt words are the truth, she'd spend the rest of her life loving John Cena.

That was the vow, a one's promise, it was that simple.

Some hearts are that lucky, having the bright stars on their side. Now Torrie's heart is one of the lucky ones, finally found everything she's been waiting for. Holding on, waiting in her secret heart for John, had finally become a dream that she could fulfil.

One dream is accomplished. Torrie Wilson finally had it all, there was no way she is ever letting go.

Especially John, the one she had tried so hold to onto. Never want to let go of him, luckily it had all worked out for the best. If anyone knew how to hold her heart, embrace, most importantly love it's John.

People call Torrie/Cena the lucky ones, that statement was indeed true. Living life happy as can be, with the one you love more than anything.

Remember nothing in life is simple, even the most enchanting relationships have problems.

So, it certainly wasn't a simple road to happiness. There were bumps, obstacles in front of them. In a way seemed, the world was against them. Putting everything they had to the test, could Torrie & Cena actually become one.

Fear and doubt of doing something wrong, making another mistake was John's view.

Torrie's would her love actually be returned or will it freak John out, she'd lost him all together over her quest to give his heart a break, not to hurt him and most importantly love him more than any other in the world!

John & Torrie's doubt was, could they actually make it. Never turn back, will they make it? become a couple.

Turn their long years of friendship into something much more special.

Sure as hell, it was not easy. All the fear, doubt in the world. The many tests,

none was enough, against all odds. It seemed impossible, John coming back to her was against it all.

Like a wishful star, Torrie and John had made it, definitely couldn't be happier. They had got it right. Now until forever, they would remain side by side, back to back against life's decisions.

Deeply Thankful in their hearts for listening to the calling from the heart. Torrie was thankful John raced against time to stop her, John was happy, in the end. She came back. Torrie found her way back to him even after he foolishly let her go.

Torrie returned to John, not able to think of a future without John. It had become clear, neither knew what the future hold but it sure didn't mean. Torrie and Cena didn't want to try.

They were both thankful. After all, they are living as happy they can be. No doubt, no fear in their relationship. Just happiness.

Torrie has everything she wants and needs. Someone to always be there to rely on. Someone to love and hold. But also lets Torrie be whoever she wants to be, lets her follow her desires.

John has everything, the beautiful faithful girl by his side. His dream, what he loves to do. He has someone there, but also lets him be who he is.

Not feel the disguise of happiness. Deep understanding on who John really is, not ignoring it then make him feel miserable because he can't be at home.

Torrie isn't like that, she understood how John works, how true he is to himself. Not a fake. He's like the sunrise, no matter what. The sun will always rise in the morning. John Cena will always be there.

Torrie knew, and understood that. One of the reasons, why John loves her so much.

He didn't feel upset that his relationship just wasn't working due to his heart and dedication. Not once, did Cena feel that with Torrie.

She understood, respected that. Of course, Torrie missed him when he's not around.

She couldn't pretend that, after all she loves him. You miss someone you love when they aren't there.

Torrie did miss him, but she just got on with her own life, would be there when he does return.

Torrie knew John is where he belongs, but she'd always be standing right beside him even if he couldn't hear her voice. She'd be there.

The relationship was flowing smoothly like a beautiful river, but of course the storms would flow. For right now, the future was looking so bright.

After all, Torrie & John will now be together on the show. Even there, things would threaten to tear them apart. Could anything be strong enough? Time will tell.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Torrie gazed once more before responding. "Nothing just sometimes, I find it too good to be true"

John's eyebrows went up, questioning "What is?"

"Oh just you're here with me" Torrie spoke.

"Well I am, not going anywhere" John said.

Torrie nodded, agreeing. "Nope you aren't. because I'm never going to let you go" John listened to the words from his girlfriend, he just smiled on in return.

"But I do sometimes it feels unbelievable"

John glanced at Torrie, he leaned closer to her. Gently kissed her lips, causing her lashes to lower when she felt his kiss. His thumb brushed her cheek, delivering the kiss.

He pulled back away, inches from her face. Torrie's eyelashes flickered open. Moment she saw the colour of the ocean in John's eyes. It felt like heaven

"Real enough for you?" John asked.

Torrie just loved his kiss, left her breathless in a heartbeat. The golden blonde smiled back. "Heaven on earth"

Cena smirked back, giving the soft hand of his girl a squeeze.

….

Torrie walked in the living room, John was pressing buttons on his iphone. Torrie sat down, curiously looking at what he was doing.

"Can we talk?" Torrie asked, as she sat down.

Cena kept his eyes on his phone, playing his game. "Sure thing babe"

Torrie fiddled with her fingers, sitting beside John. She tucked a few strands behind her ear, after going to the same diner where she and John met again after being years apart it had Torrie thinking about that night.

Torrie took in a soft breath, before she went to talk. Her eyes flickered up to see John's attention on his phone. "John, can you stop playing that game?"

"Sure.." John trailed off, pressing buttons.

Torrie sighed "Can we talk? Minus the phone"

"Huh? Oh yeah just a second…"

Rolling her eyes, Torrie grabbed the phone. By accident, the game shut off.

"Oh, do you know how long that took me? I'm going to have start again" John groaned, after Torrie had interrupted his game on his phone called "Temple Run"

Torrie blew out a breath. "John, please"

"Sure, what did you talk about?"

The blonde looked at the man sitting beside her, she took his hand into hers. Lowering her head briefly, she went to speak. Sensing the atmosphere, John leaned forwards keeping his eyes on her.

All of Cena's defied attention went on Torrie at that moment. "What is it?" he asked.

Torrie let a soft sigh out, before she asked a question. "Are you happy with me?"

John glanced at Torrie, as he responded a second later. "What? Of course I am"

Torrie smiled softly, she felt John's hand on her arm. "Tor, why would you ask that?"

Torrie let her eyelashes lower, "It's just…being back at the diner, I remember how you were back then. I remember what happened on that night"

"What do you mean? why you would ask a ridiculous question?" he gently smiled, touching a few of her golden hair locks.

Torrie let her head lower, letting out something that's been weighing on her mind.

"Going back to the same diner, it had me thinking about that night"

"What about it?"

Torrie gazed into John's sapphire blue eyes. "Well I remember you were"

"Well I'm always the same person, time changes but still same guy"

Torrie shook her head, "No I mean how you were, after what happened"

John looked at Torrie, "You're gonna have to help me out here?"

Torrie brushed back her golden blonde hair, "When I saw you, I knew something was wrong straight away. I felt it, you weren't yourself. I knew something had happened.

You were vulnerable, you looked lost…."

John continued to sit there, listening to Torrie. He remembered how it felt when his life was in shambles.

John did feel lost, he felt himself starting to let go. Something he wouldn't ever admit before he came upon the sight of Torrie. John had watched helplessly his personal life fall to pieces. He had to try and pick it up, hold it together.

The sudden encounter with Torrie, helped more than she could ever know…..it just warmed his heart, didn't feel so alone. Nothing was better than comfort of a dear friend. At the time, Torrie had been exactly what he had been calling out for.

"I just need to know something…"

"What's that?"

Torrie bit her lip gently, flickering her eyelashes to John. "Did I take advantage of you?"

John scoffed a soft laugh, "What?"

"I mean it, did I take advantage of your vulnerability"

"Tor…"

"No its just I remember what happened then, after….when I told you I loved you, then the message on your phone…" Torrie said breathing faster.

"Torrie" John tried to say.

"I just need to know" clasping his hand into hers. "I didn't force you, I didn't take advantage, I didn't force into a decision you weren't ready for"

John sat beside Torrie, while her lips kept moving. He could see the look in her eyes.

This had really bothered her. He knew Torrie really wanted an answer.

"Tor, sweetheart…"

"Please, please just tell me please. I didn't take advantage, because if I did….I would be mortified. I know what its like to have your heart in pieces. Hell you helped me, and when I saw you again. I saw you were going through hell, so I decided to help…"

"Because even before now, you always meant so much to me. Does not matter how much time passes by, you were important to me…and I just need to know, I didn't do something that I would…"

John listened to every single word, he had to stop her before she breaks down in tears. He could hear Torrie's voice starting to crack, tears were building behind her eyes.

"Torrie, stop I'll tell you….first take a breath"

Torrie took in a breath before she let her eyes cast to carpet on the floor.

"I can tell you right now"

Torrie gazed back at John, waiting for the words she wanted to hear.

"You didn't take advantage of me" John told.

"No" Torrie dapped the corner of her eyes to wipe the tears.

John shook his head, brushing back her hair. "No, but…I'll tell you what you did for me back then"

He leaned closer to Torrie, softly speaking. "You saved me"

Hearing the words, Torrie gently smiled. "Really? I saved you…" the soft mutter came from the blonde.

John let his dimples show on his face. "Uh huh, you did." he briefly looked to the floor before he turned back to Torrie.

"I owe you big for that" John told.

"How exactly?" Torrie asked.

He went to admit something, he's never told a soul. "Let me tell you why?"

"I'll admit, I felt lost and the days became harder, harder. Everything was falling to pieces…..and I started to feel something" John started to say.

Torrie looked at John, listening and taking in every single word.

John braced in a soft breath before he took hold of Torrie's hand. "I was going to leave"

"Leave?"

"I was going to take a break, that's why I was in Tampa at the time….there was no….err media that I said, it was an excuse. I actually was going to ring up, take a break….a break that I didn't know how long. I just felt so alone, I couldn't seem to snap out of it"

Torrie blinked, rubbing the inside of her hand on her neck listening to him.

"I felt ashamed, I wasn't doing my best….and I don't know I felt like letting go…."

He lowered to his eyes away, taking in a soft breath. He felt his smile come across his face gazing back at Torrie. "But then I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…."

Torrie looked at John, her beautiful smile appeared on her face through the tears. Sparkling the love in her emerald eyes. Softly letting out a giggle.

Torrie could tell, it's very hard for John to say this being the proud man he is. To admit, he even fell down….was hard for him.

But to John, it was the only way he could make Torrie see.

"You came at the nick of time, Tor you were there. It wasn't just the once. It was everything we went through those few weeks, you came along when I was so lonely, falling apart….you just picked me up"

"Let's just say….I didn't make that phone call and every time I think of that moment, that's when I look at you much to say thank you."

John cutely grinned his dimples. "Thinking back….I can say to your face. Thank you"

Torrie giggled "You're most welcome"

"So yeah, you did not take advantage of me. To be most honest….you, I wouldn't mind be taken advantage of" John winked.

Torrie giggled, cuddling into John's strong arms. Leaning her head on his chest while his fingers stroked her hair a few times.

John drew closer, to grab his phone continue to play his game when he caught the look on Torrie's face.

"Maybe later" he went back to hug her.

"Do you ever miss her?" Torrie asked out of the blue.

"Miss who?"

"Elizabeth?"

John let his eyes softly close, "No I don't"

"Really? Not at all"

John chuckled trying to change the subject. "what's with all the questions?"

Torrie shrugged coming from his chest, looking up at John. "Just curious"

"Well I don't" John said quite sharply, he didn't like to talk about the past.

Especially his former love, high school sweetheart Elizabeth Hurdeau

Torrie blinked at his tone, offering a small smile. "Babe its okay, if you miss her sometimes. I'm not going to cry about it. I mean she was your first love, you were married to her…I'm not going to tell you how you feel"

"I'm aware, but I don't miss her…."

"Seriously? Honestly I'm okay…come on cards on the table"

John shook his head, gazing in her twinkled eyes. "No because I…." he paused.

"Actually love you more than I've ever loved her so no I don't….I see her sometimes in Boston. It used to hit me like a bullet but not anymore, so again thank you"

Torrie smiled in awe, pressing her lips on his for a kiss. "I love you more than anyone"

"Even them?" John pointed down at Chloe, Stewie and Pepper.

Torrie giggled at her lovely pets. "Well you're a very close second"

John chuckled before he and Torrie shared a kiss. She drew away looking at his crystal blue eyes. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you. And I'm holding you safe in his heart of mine"

John smiled handsomely, "Isn't that lyric of a song?"

Torrie groaned, slapping his arm "You just ruined a perfect moment….how do you know its from a song?"

"Disney movie…"

Torrie giggled "Aw you like disney"

"Well no, I know because whenever I see you. You are watching one of them"

Torrie smiled proudly. "Never too old for disney"

Cena just gazed at Torrie, before he chuckled. Every single day, he just finds new reasons to love the Boise Belle more.

…

Late at night, the night rain was dripping down the windows of the hotel room of Torrie and John. The clock had gone past midnight, it was very late at night…a few hours, the sunrise will come.

John was trying to sleep, but a light of a laptop was keeping him awake. Torrie was lying on the bed in black shorts, a white shirt. Her barefoot ankles were crossed together as she was serving the net.

A voice of the man lying on the bed came in the room. "Tor, the idea of the laptop being cordless, is it can be taken in the other room" John said.

"Where a cranky superstar is not trying to sleep" Cena added.

"Huh? Oh sorry I'm just so excited. I mean do you think they would have uploaded tonight's show" Torrie said.

"Probably, why don't you go to sleep and search in the morning" John said.

"Tried, I'm too excited. Paul said it should be up like now"

"You phoned Paul?"

Torrie nodded "Uh huh, he is not a morning person"

John looked a the clock, it was 4am in the morning. "Its still dark outside…go back to sleep"

"I will, I've been looking on twitter. So many lovely messages. The Blonde Bombshell is back!" Torrie laughed.

John groaned putting a pillow over his face trying to sleep.

Torrie decided to update her twitter on her recent news. "Surprise! Oh my god! I can't tell you how great it felt to be back in the ring! Already hooked on the feeling. Cant wait for #Raw next week!

She scrolled down the timeline of tweets, answering some questions.

"Just a rush! Felt amazing to be back. Stand by JohnCena was best feeling in the world! :))"

"Torrie will be Cena's corner against Laurinaitis and people power?"

Torrie tapped her French manicured nails typing a message. "Damn right I will! Cant wait for John to embarrass Laurinaitis give him exactly what he deserves. I'll be with John every step of the way!"

She retweeted the exclusive footage video link with her encounter with Eve Torres. Detailing a simple message. Foe or friend? Hmmmm….

Torrie started to type buttons, looking at various sites. Definitely the best site that was dedicated to her. . she looked on the website, a squeal came from her lips as the news of her return was known. screen captures, images, videos were uploaded of tonights events.

"NIGHT AFTER EXTREME, TORRIE WILSON RETURNS TO WWE,

RE UNITED WITH JOHN CENA"

"_A Return, A kiss, A Assault" _

The video replaying the return, involving John and the GM's assault showing the first night started with a bang. A return, a loving kiss and assault. Not too mention, John's effort of sacrifrice to help Torrie.

Torrie smiled widely "John!" she turned back to see him with a pillow on his face.

She took the pillow shaking his shoulder. "Babe, John. Wake up!" she shook him harder.

John's eyes slowly opened to see Torrie hovering over him. "Yes…"

"It's all up"

"Really? That's great. Now turn off the laptop go to sleep" John said.

Torrie bought the laptop closer to John, almost blinding him. "Isn't it great? Its so exciting, I never ever thought I'd being see this dating you or not"

John took a look, then he climbed out of bed and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Torrie asked.

"Make some coffee" John called going into the kitchen.

Torrie smiled gazing back at the screen, John knew her so well that she wouldn't be sleeping, neither will he especially with her being in a excited mood.

Torrie just loved how John knew her. Read her like a book.

She went on the site, WWECOM. She saw various headlines, "John Lauriantutus unleashes a 3 on 1 assault on John Cena" explaining the power driven GM's quest to get rid of John Cena himself, first trying to replace Cena with Lesnar as New Face of wwe that had failed miserably now the GM announced he booked himself in a match with the Cenation leader.

But what Laurinatutus did not expect, no one did is John had a hearted angel to stand beside him. He was not alone, one of the most enticing divas Torrie Wilson had come to stand by him. She's not gonna give up or surrender, she will fight her hardest for John.

As she leaned back on the pillows, John came back drinking coffee getting back into bed. Torrie felt John's arm around her back as they read the headlines.

Torrie highlighted another headline, "Torrie Wilson returns with a kiss" she smiled seeing the photos. She could see the smile on her face. True excitement. The happiness sparkled from her face. She loved to have the chance to back in WWE.

Torrie smiled at the photo of the gentle kiss, she shared with John in the ring after she announced him. The pure delight in her face shown in the digital photo, along with Cena's handsome grin seeing his girl by his side.

She read the lines underneath.

The American Good Girl Torrie Wilson returns back to WWE, to stand by John Cena. The new couple could be hottest one yet. The happiness was shadowed., when General Manager John Laurnatitus unleashed an attack on already injured John Cena announcing he will face him at Over The Limit. Can Cena overcome the power GM? Torrie is back, clearly in John Cena's corner. What role will she play?

Torrie clicked on the "full story" link, reading the article. At top of the article, there was already a picture hyping up "Over The Limit" John Cena doing his "You Can't See Me" hand pose, clad in his green shirt, jean s attire.

Torrie let her smile surface, she saw a image of her behind John. Standing in his corner. The photo was from her previous wwe shoot, "hearts are wild" Torrie shining her beautiful diva smile.

Torrie read the long article underneath, even she didn't know what wwe had planned. It's rather exciting, she truly loves that she's been given a chance to stand proudly by John couldn't wait to see what plays out as the story is being written.

Torrie continued to serve the website. She saw a exclusive footage. "Torrie & Eve tense encounter backstage" was the headline.

Torrie Wilson & Eve Torres had a confrontation after the show. The executive Administrator to John Laurinaitis snidely welcomed Cena's girl back to RAW as Torrie proudly claims to be. The tense encounter had snide comments from both divas. Has Torrie already made an enemy, as the two beauties stand in opposite corners. Let's not forget…Eve has kissed Cena trying to get ahead. Torrie & Eve have 1 thing in common, both infamous vixens. Know exactly how to make the heat rise.

Just 1 night, it had already sparked a lot of questions. Torrie is definitely in John's corner, Eve is in the GM's corner so you know something is brewing. The start was the confrontation between Eve and Torrie.

Torrie closed the laptop, getting back into bed. She leaned back into his arms.

"I love this already, standing by you in front of the world." she kissed him passionately and then fell asleep.

John lied her down gently, her head moved with her blonde locks on the white pillows her hand draped across her midsection. She looked like a sleeping beauty.

John mumbled. "oh well that's just great" Torrie had kept him awake, now he's just drunk coffee….how can he sleep now?

John sighed listening to the rain. He looked back at sleeping Torrie. He moved the strand of hair from her face.

As he gazed at her, John started to think about the loneliest time of his life. At the time. He felt miserable, just a wreck. Then just when he felt the edge. Torrie came along, John hadn't made that phone call he knew he would have regretted.

As he leaned down, kissing her lips. John whispered softly "Thank you for loving me" he lied down beside her to sleep, in her slumber. Torrie moved closer to his arms.

His arm went around her waist, holding the sleeping blonde close.

They laid asleep together.

John Cena was truly thankful to Torrie, for not just being there. He finally found exactly what he needed, a complete life.

He had the happiness of friends/family/fans, the real-life dream of a career….now he has the girl lying in the heart of Torrie Wilson.

Exactly what it is. A beautiful life.

…...

The birds chirping on ledge awoke Torrie, with her eyes remained closed. She turned over but she only found a empty space, bed sheets.

Torrie reached out her fingers, but she didn't find John lying there. Her eyes flickered open, to no other beside her. "John…honey" Torrie sat up on the bed.

She scooped up her blonde hair in a ponytail. She climbed out of bed, black hot pants with John's white shirt. She walked out of the bedroom. "John…" she called.

"_has he made a early escape?" _

She walked into living room, she smiled when she saw John sitting on the couch. "Morning"

Cena turned, to greet his lovely girlfriend. "Morning babe"

"I woke up, you weren't there" Torrie pouted,

"I couldn't sleep"

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours, I thought id leave you to sleep"

Torrie yawned, rubbing the sleeping feeling away from her eyes. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well one my arm is killing, two…I had a coffee at 3am thanks to a certain someone"

Torrie bit her lip "Ooh yeah, sorry I was excited"

"Yeah that's fine, but you fell asleep straight after"

"I was tired, anyways how's your arm?"

"It's okay, a little stiff but I'm okay"

Torrie leaned her head on his shoulder, "Coffee?" Torrie asked.

"Oh yeah, I need something to stop me from falling asleep"

Torrie giggled walking into the kitchen, starting the day. After she had her breakfast. Torrie had a refreshing shower, dressed casually in white knee length skirt, with a rose pink v neck top, a low black sandals.

"So what's your plans today?" Torrie asked.

"Gym probably, same old stuff"

Torrie swirled her tongue looking in her handbag, "No Cena, try again"

John looked at her, confusion lightened in his face. "What do you mean?" his girl sauntered close to him, pecking his lips with a certain look on her face.

"Ok, that look nerves me…"

Torrie looked up at John. "You are not doing anything, you'll stay here all day so you can rest your arm. No buts, no if's certainly no excuses"

"What? What? Do you mean?" John asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Rest John"

Cena wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Well since you're here, I'm fine with that"

Torrie turned in his arms, leaning her hand on his coveted black shirt chest. "Well actually….I'm not going to be here…"

John's grin turned to a frown "What so…I'm going to be alone all day?"

"John, I have my own errands to do. I'm meeting Stace for lunch. I'll be back in the evening" Torrie said putting her phone in her purse.

"What am I supposed to do? Die of boredom…"

Torrie flickered her blonde hair from her shoulder. "I know you don't know the meaning of the word….so I'll say it slow… its called "…..relax" she said slowly.

John eyed her, folding his arms. "You can't keep me in here, its not fair"

"It's for your own good, you need to rest and heal up"

"I'm perfectly fine….you know what…fine makes you happy"

Torrie eyed him. "I already got your car keys, gym keys, I told Rob you're not going to the gym today"

Cena blinked at her words, Torrie was definitely being a strict nurse. "You did what? You can't do that? That's my gym…you can't take that off me"

"Babe, its already been done. You need to rest"

John's hands went on his hips "What am I going to do?"

"Read a book"

John stubbornly answered "Can't read" Torrie rolled her eyes at his attitude, she was going to have this her way, there was no wiggle room for Cena. No way out of it.

"Oh stop acting like a child, I said I'll take care of you any means nesscary"

"You're not even going to be here"

"No…but I'm taking everything that could cause you harm. If you rest in here, you're arm will heal faster, okay…"

"My arm is fine, Its not falling off. Why are you being so strict?" He whined.

Torrie put her hand on his chest, gazin at him. "Because I love you"

John groaned, returning the kiss. He could not resist Torrie. Probably never could….

"It's for your own good," Torrie said.

"What am I going to do in the meantime? Sit down and learn knit….." John sarcastically said.

Torrie extended a dvd to him.

"Saw 3? I haven't seen first one. I'll be lost what's going on"

Torrie's arms folded at her boyfriend stubborness. "Cena you can whine, complain you can do whatever you want but I'm not backing down here. You need to rest, if it's the last thing I do"

John glanced at her before he wrapped Torrie in his arms, passionately kissed her.

Torrie felt herself breathless, he smirked at her. "You sure?"

"Nope wont work" Torrie felt a little unsteady on her feet after being kissed.

John groaned. "This is not fair"

Torrie giggled at John "It's for the best"

"Says you…" John mumbled.

The blonde wrapped her arms around John's neck, "Babe you think I'll leave you alone"

"So you're gonna stay" John smiled.

Torrie heard a knock on the door, she drew away from Cena to answer the door.

John's grin immediately dropped when he saw Cm Punk standing there with a DVD series.

"Hey bud, I'm on time Tor right?"

John slowly turned to Torrie. "No…no…please…"

Torrie smiled letting Phil in, "Yep right on time," she turned back to John kissing his lips. "Take good care, I'll see you later"

"Wh-a-at? Do you mean? no"

"You have company now"

John held Torrie's hand. "I'll give you million dollars if you stay?"

Torrie smirked blowing a kiss as she let the door close behind her. John shut his eyes before he turned back to Phil.

"So ready for a fun afternoon" Phil held his "Walking Dead Series"

John just fell back on the couch groaning. He couldn't help but love the attention, how much Torrie cares for him. He's never had anyone care for him like she has. Even if he's left feeling so bored in his entire life.

…..

"Tor!" BFF Stacy Keibler stood up from the seat.

"Hey Stace" Torrie accepted the hug from her best friend.

"It's so good to see you," The tall blonde smiled.

Torrie sat down on the seat, smiling. "It's good to see you too, Ive missed you so much"

"I know! We need to make more time for each other"

"Yeah we certainly do, so how have you been?"

"Yeah good, loving life" Torrie beamed.

"Things still bright and beautiful with John?" Stacy teased.

"Oh most definitely, I don't think I've ever been so happy" Torrie said, looking at the menu as she and Stacy had a nice lunch together.

"I know, girl you're beaming" Stacy giggled.

"Well it just keeps getting better and better. I actually miss him right now. He's only like 20 minutes away. He makes me feel so special. Sure sometimes I just want to strangle him for his stubborness" Torrie said.

Stacy went to reply but the waitress bought over their lunches. Torrie sipped on her coca cola ice drink.

"Well John has always had the quality with you. As long as he doesn't step out of line hurt my BFF then I don't have to kill him" Stacy said.

Torrie giggled. "John would never hurt me"

"Well he better not"

"I know he won't, he loves me too much to do that. I'm well look after Stace"

Stacy smiled. "I can't wait to see you and John on RAW together"

"You're going to be watching?"

"Most definitely, just seeing my girl happy is enough reason to tune in and watch"

"I am happy, can't wait to see what happens"

"Have you seen what Alex said about you?"

Torrie rolled her eyes "Yeah I did, whatever like I even meant anything to him. I was a trophy girlfriend. John doesn't treat me like that"

"I already knew who you wanted to be with, way before then" Stacy said.

"You did?"

"Yep remember the day we were going to Yankees Game. You bumped into John same day. You ended up choosing to see him instead. Writing was on the wall"

Torrie nodded, recalling that event. She actually left the game to take John up on his offer, actually going to his "hard knocks" Gym. She even remembered walking to the opening wall gate.

That probably was the moment…where she knew she had to be true to her heart tell John, how she feels.

"Babe you're better off with John"

"I know" Torrie agreed smiling. "I'm exactly where I belong" truly she did, feels like home to her. Torrie wondered if John knew how much the moments meant to her. She never ever thought she could love someone so much. It just felt like heaven before her eyes.

As she and Stacy enjoyed lunch together, gossiping about anything in general. Torrie's phone lightened up on the table. Peering to have a look, "Please come back and save me!" Torrie giggled at John's dramatic message.

Stacy asked a question at the same time. "You got time to go shopping?"

Torrie smirked "All the time in the world"

…..

7 hours later….

Phil was watching the television catching up on the series "Walking Dead" John was sitting beside him almost asleep. He had no clue what was going on, as Phil bought season 2 of the series. Cena was extremely lost, he had zero interest.

Phil was talking to John asking questions, eating popcorn. Phil turned to see John with his eyes closed.

"Hey wakey wakey" He threw a piece of popcorn at John.

John's eyes peered open, glaring "I don't know, I don't care" he firmly told.

"Someone's grouchy" Phil said.

"Someone's going to get their ass kicked"

Suddenly the door open, "Honey I'm home" Torrie came in holding shopping bags.

John immediately sprung to his feet, hugging Torrie to death. "Oh am I happy to see you!" he picked Torrie up off her feet.

Torrie giggled when her heels felt the carpet. "I missed you too, had a good day?"

Phil shut off the dvd. "Well I did"

"Oh yeah fantastic…." John said with sacrasm.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him Phil" Torrie kissed his cheek.

"No problem, just let me know when you want another Walking Dead session" Phil smiled manly hugging John.

"Oh don't you worry, I will let you know" John gritted a smile.

As Phil left, John dramatically spoke to Torrie. "Lock, bolt that door"

Torrie laughed as she closed the door. "So how was your day?"

"Oh yeah great, Walking Dead…."

"What?" the blonde asked confused.

"I had to watch that program, not having a single clue what was going on since he bought season 2 so I couldn't even try to enjoy it. Why did you do that to me?" John asked.

Torrie smirked "You wanna know?"

"Well I know you, that was a form of punishment…." John hinted.

"No punishment? Kinda cruel to kind"

"Care to enlighten me"

"Sure" Torrie nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

"You see on Monday, after the show….I bumped into Chris,"

"Jericho?"

Torrie shook her head. "The trainer…" she eyed John as she answered.

Cena listened to her "Ohh" he then realised the situation. "Oooohhh"

"He told me that it was vital you rest so the swelling can go down, so I made sure that's exactly what you'll do"

"So instead of telling me you've known since Monday. You made sure you'll be busy all day, lock me in here, bring Phil over to annoy me all because I didn't quite tell you the whole truth?" John said.

Torrie nodded. "That's pretty much the story"

John slowly nodded his head. "So you basically turned the tables on me? I've met my match"

"Exactly" she smirked, flicking her lashes up at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" John asked.

"Because my way was more fun" Torrie smiled.

John let his head lower to the side before he couldn't help but smile back. Great antic by his girlfriend, it certainly worked. He had got the rest he needed, forced or not. John sure wasn't used to someone caring as much as Torrie does. He quite liked the attention.

"Nice shot"

Torrie smirked flicking her hair "Thank You" he typed something on his phone, on his twitter page.

Outsmarted by Torrie11.

The belle read the tweet, she smiled until she caught John's look, second later.

The Boise Belle ran away. She hid behind a door to check the coast was clear.

Coming from the door, a large arm wrapped her waist. Torrie giggled out loud "No, no let go John" she moaned laughing.

"Put me down" Torrie giggled an order.

John laughed too as they continued to play their own little game.

Cena swung her around, putting her back down on her feet. Torrie just flickered her eyelashes up at John, smiling lovingly.

"You may be cruel to me, but no matter what I'll always be there. I love you Torrie"

Torrie gently leaned her head on his chest. Giggling softly "I'm sorry for today"

…...

A few days had passed, it had only been a week since Torrie had made her shocking return back to Monday Night Raw.

7 days on the road already had so much fun, she had spent time with diva friends, went shopping with her new friend Layla. Met up with Lisa Marie (Victoria) for the day, had lunch with Lilian. Mostly every single day, she got to spend some time with John.

Torrie was very thankful for that chance, it wasn't just an hour a day. She and John had been able to enjoy lovely times. Especially evening, and they had been to the movies, out to dinner enjoying the time they have now travelling together Torrie & John have perfect chance with each other.

Now the day marked on the calender is Monday, Torrie was flicking through a magazine while John was talking on the phone to Triple H.

Torrie turned her head interested, she could have sworn she heard the word "banned" John ended the call and turned to Torrie.

"Okay so you want the good news or the bad news?" he asked.

Torrie closed her fashion magazine, "Umm good news"

"Well good news is you're on the show tonight"

Torrie smiled "Awesome, whats the bad news?"

"Well I'm not going to be there,"

Torrie became very interested. "Wait, wait..what?" she asked.

"Lauriantus has banned me from the building, did not see that coming…." John told.

"Are you kidding? So I'll be at the arena on my own" Torrie mumbled.

John touched her cheek gently "You'll be fine without me"

Torrie moaned "Don't count on it. I want you with me"

"You will be Tor, I've already taken care of it" John grinned.

"Okay, well then I'll just miss you til I come back"

John smiled, he put on his black jacket went to open the hotel room door. He turned back towards Torrie. "I'm going to get my elbow drained, I know it sounds boring and disgusting but do you want come with me?"

Torrie stared at him, smiling softly "I'll get my jacket" Cena grinned back.

She held John's hand, walking down the corridor.

"It sounds really painful" Torrie said walking with John with their hand clasped together.

"I'll be fine" John told.

Torrie smiled softly in return.

…...

John was sitting down on the bench bed, Torrie was by his side. As he slowly took off his jacket. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of his elbow. It looked twice the size, and swollen.

"Oh gosh, that looks terrible"

"Looks like a football. I don't think its going to heal fast enough by Over The Limit " John told.

"You're going to be alright?" Torrie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, nothing is going to stop me"

Torrie smiled "Aw I love you, even when you're being stubborn" John grinned his dimples briefly til he realised what she had said.

"I have you know, I am not stubborn"

Torrie winked "Oh no of course you're not"

John blinked before he mocked Torrie only for her to return the favour.

"I'm beginning not to like you" Cena told.

Torrie continued to tease waving her hand in front of her face, instead of kissing him. The doctor came back with a huge needle, Torrie glanced at John whispering. "I feel sorry for you"

"Thanks" he whispered back.

The size of John's elbow. It looked swollen, not too mention painful.

The doctor inserted the needle into the point of John's elbow, Torrie stood by John. She could see the grimace look on his face. She wondered how he wasn't yelping in pain, last time she had to have a needle like that was when she had shots in her back before surgery being the last resort.

She cried, wanted to limp out of the room so she managed a small smile when the needle was pierced into John's arm to drain the fluid, to decrease the swelling.

Torrie groaned "God that's gross, how aren't you screaming?"

"High tolerance for pain" John said, the needle was pressed again to drain his elbow.

"Poor baby" Torrie hugged John's head to her chest when the doctor finished.

"That should be enough for now"

"For now?" Torrie asked.

"Tor…"

"I'd say drained twice a day for a week should keep the swelling down" The doctor explained.

Torrie whimpered, as she embraced John. Torrie found it harder than John did, he was the one that had needle pierced in.

Cena looked to the doctor "That's fine, but I'm coming alone" The doctor grinned back.

Torrie tapped his arm gently while she continued to embrace him. Silently saying thank you. John chuckled gently holding onto Torrie.

She'd vow to be beside John, but needles seriously unnerved her, and John would be quite alright without her.

…

Later on in the day….

Torrie walked down the corridor of the backstage arena where Monday Night Raw was currently being held. The golden blonde tucked a few strands behind her ear, John was walking beside her. She's currently at RAW backstage alone, after the GM had banned John from the building tonight.

Torrie tapped her fingernails on her phone, writing a tweet. "Backstage at Raw alone, John's not here, WWEGM banned him from the building! #coward"

Torrie placed her pink iphone back in her pocket, clicking her heels every step. Torrie came to a stop at the make up table. She sat in the chair, while Jan got her ready for tonight's show.

Torrie looked at her reflection, she missed John. Of course she did, but she couldn't help but feel excited for the show.

After all, no matter what. The show must go on….even if the Cenation leader is not here. His girl, knew that more than anyone.

…..

Monday Night Raw had started, The replay of the end of last week replayed showing the latest events between John Cena/JohnLaurauntius rivalry. Torrie's return had been involved in the rebound. The chair attack inflicted on Cena, thanks to the GM.

John Laurauntuis currently stood in the centre of the ring, boasting about his "achievements" the fierce competitor he was in Japan. How he will make John Cena pay next Sunday for the disrespect. The Gm announced that he had banned Cena from the building tonight so he can get rehab on his elbow.

As Laurinatuis kept rambling, booing engulfing the arena. It suddenly was interrupted by a familiar sexy theme. Laurantuis turned when he heard the melody of the drums, to "Need A Little Time" the cameras rolled up to the tron, revealing the new titraton for the beautiful blonde.

Studio clips of Torrie played in the tron, it just fitted her perfectly. The pink sparkles, the italics of her name. The beautiful blonde hair shimmered as it blew back. The smile that denied the all american girl. Sparkles in her eyes, the emotion different portray of looks. Various short video clips of her 8 year career.

While the music continued to play, the fans jumped up cheering when Torrie Wilson came through the curtain, beautifully dressed in a black dress, silver sparkly belt around the centre of the dress leaning across her waist. Her black suede knee boots, her hair flowed straight down her back.

John Laurinaitis didn't look very happy as he watched the girlfriend of his enemy standing in a place, he claimed he owned.

"Well John Cena may not be here, but Torrie is" Michael Cole said.

"That makes me very happy, Torrie is looking beautiful as always"

Torrie's silver bracelet wrist curled on her hip, smiling at the reaction. She sauntered down the ramp. Twinkling her fingers in a wave, two of her fingers went to her lips blowing a kiss.

"I wonder what's she doing here? She has no business here"

"What Michael? Are you forgetting last week how John Laurnatuis put this young woman in harm's way? John managed to still save Torrie" King explained last week.

"Well why is Torrie even sticking her nose in Mr Laurantuis business? Last week was all her fault anyways"

"Shut up Michael" Jerry Lawler rolled his eyes.

Torrie continued to step down the ramp, her golden locks flickered with motion of her head. She smiled sweetly for the camera, she knew John was watching.

Torrie climbed up the steel steps, stepping on the apron. She blew out her "peace sign" with a kiss before climbing through the second rope into the ring.

Laurnatuis immediately went on to intimidate her. "What are you doing here?"

Torrie rose her mircophone to her lips. "I'm here to deliver a message to you, you may have banned John from the building tonight…" boos came from the crowd.

Torrie nodded her head in agreement, before she glanced back at Laurantuis.

"Which proves you are a coward and scared of John. You should be, because John is very angry after last week and he's going to embrass and beat the "fierce" competitor you claim to be" Torrie sarcastically taunted.

"What you went through in Japan, will be nothing compared to what Cena is going to do to you at Over The Limit" Torrie proudly announced.

"I, as well as everyone here. Everyone back in the locker room cannot wait to see you get exactly what you deserve. All the cruel, unfair things you've done to people….well boss…."

Torrie placed her hand on her hip, smirking. "Whatever goes around, comes around"

John Laurantuis took in everything Torrie had said to him. A message, that obviously came from Cena, so he should really send one back.

Torrie dropped her mircophone, turned to exit the ring. Laurauntis stopped Torrie by grabbing a hold of her wrist. She tilted her head back when he had her by the wrist.

She pulled her wrist away, The GM dawned on her.

Torrie's heel of her knee boots peddled back, with a serious look across her face.

Laurinatuis warned "A message from Cena huh?"

Torrie's eyes narrowed, staring daggers through him.

"Well I actually have a message back, why do you think I banned him…let you in Torrie." his croaked voice warned.

Torrie took few more steps back, she found the urge to slap him. She sure could take the man, but it registered in my mind that Laurantuis is capable of anything. He can call anyone to do his dirty work for him since that's all he seems to do.

He then preys, Like some kind of vulture after the damage is done. So the light concern flashed in her face as Laurinaitis smirked, he went on to call someone to the ring.

"Now I'm going to make you wish, you never returned princess" he grabbed her arm.

He called for some kind of heel superstar but no one came out. He ordered a hit on Torrie. She struggled as his fingers pressed on her arm. "Get off me" she barked.

"Get out here now!" he snapped.

It wasn't a heel superstar, or a monster. It was the man that had been a thorn in Laurnatuis side even longer than Cena. It was no other than Cm Punk.

Torrie moved away, her hair flipped when she smiled up towards the ramp. The WWE Champion came down the ramp waving his finger much to say "hold on"

He climbed in the ring. He eyed the angry GM.

Punk grabbed Torrie's hand, so she would stand by him away from Laurantuis.

"Punk, this does not concern you!" He bellowed.

Punk blinked a few times before he answered the GM. "Well actually that's where you're wrong. You see let me go to exhibit A"

Torrie turned her head, letting out a giggle. Punk dug in his black shorts pocket he got out his phone. "Uh ahem….no wait, that's from my sister….."

Torrie stood beside him, wondering what was going on.

"Punk will you just get to the point" Laurantuis said annoyed.

Punk smiled when he got to the message he wanted. "I want to read something to all of you, especially you old clown shoes"

Laurnatuis folded his arms turning away, getting very impatient.

Punk started to read the message. "Hey Punk, John here. I need to ask you a favour?"

Torrie and Laurantuis both turned to the wwe champion, very interested now.

"Check this out? That coward of a moron we call a boss has banned me from the building, he must think I was born yesterday…." the camera zoomed in, to the delighted look on Torrie's face.

Punk continued to read the message on his phone.

"I need you to keep that classless, gutless, worthless….." the crowd started to laugh.

Torrie giggled, smiling widely. Relaxing her linked hands together in front of her waist. Her white pearls were exposed between her lips as she laughed. That's what John meant, he already taken care of it.

"Pathetic, no talent waste of space away from Torrie. Thanks bud, I owe you an orange juice, oh say hi to your sister for me." Punk read a text message from Cena.

Punk put his phone back in his pocket. Laurantuis did not look thrilled in the slightest. His plans had been derailed, not only that. Cena had been a step ahead from him. He's got the WWE Champion pal to watch out for Torrie.

"So you see genuis, it does concern me" Punk said.

Torrie grinned delighted, standing with Punk. Cm Punk went on to trash the General Manager.

"The reason no one anything about you in Japan, because no one would pay a single dime to see you"

"Are you finished?"

Punk went on with his tirade, while the crowd and Torrie was with him. The golden blonde was laughing and smiling for the camera.

"Am I Finished Torrie?" Punk asked putting his arm around Torrie.

"No" Torrie shook her head.

"You're ugly, stupid, you have no friends!" Punk darted at the GM.

Torrie's fingers brushed in her blonde hair, holding her fingertips between her locks as her lips drew wide laughing.

"You know what? Clown shoes. I cant wait for Over The Limit to see John twist you into a pretzel and make you tap out" Punk said right in Laurnatuis face.

Torrie nodded, proudly agreeing. She couldn't wait to see it either.

Laurantuis fueled by Punk's words, Torrie and the crowd's enjoyment of his humilation. Laurnatuis went on to book Punk in a match with the japense fighter, a man that Torrie knew oh so well.

The same man that was involved in the assault of John last week. Lord Tensai.

Laurnatuis stormed off up the ramp due to the disrespect. Torrie turned back to Punk, speaking to him. Punk said a few words back before he climbed out of the ring, left Torrie standing alone in the ring.

Punk took a couple steps, before he turned back. "Oh yeah…" Torrie grinned as she jumped down from the apron, she walked up the ramp with the wwe champion.

"I'm getting it, I'm learning. New at this" Punk said, in his new "bodyguard" rule.

Torrie flickered her blonde hair around peddling her heels back, smiling widely as she blew out a kiss. She disappeared through the curtain with Punk. John Cena wasn't with her but the show would still go on.

What would happen tonight was still unwritten?

…...

Torrie was shown on television walking backstage, she dapped her finger on her lip gloss tube sliding it to her lips. Kofi Kingston & R Truth greeted her. She smiled politely, exchanging words to them.

"Hey Torrie" Kofi smiled.

"Hi"

"How's it going?"

"Yeah good thanks, see you later" Torrie walked a few steps. She halted when she heard words from the tag team champions.

"Well I don't believe it,"

"No me neither, no way John would do that"

Torrie heard the words, confusion lightened in her face. _"John?" _has something happened that she didn't know about.

She walked along backstage in a black leather jacket, her black dress underneath. Her heels clanked on the floor waving her hand to other people. She sensed looking back a lot of eyes were on her. Heels superstars were snickering, she didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey Jan" Torrie Wilson smiled.

"Hi Torrie," the kind make up lady said. "How are you holding up?"

Torrie had her fingertips in her blonde hair, as she answered "Fine" truly she was. At least that's how she knew it.

"I can't believe what I've been hearing lately?" Jan told Torrie.

The Boise Belle questioned "What?"

"About John"

Torrie's eyes lightened "What about John?"

"That his arm is broken, and tonight he's going to be back out of his match at Over The Limit" Jan explained.

Torrie glanced back, the cameras got exactly look they needed. Torrie was shocked by the news. It certainly was not true. "What?" she scoffed.

"Well that's what's been going around here, Eve has been telling anyone that will listen" Jan told Torrie.

Torrie's emerald eyes darkened, her hands firmly met her hips. "Oh has she now?"

"Yes, I don't believe…"

"Well Jan let me tell you, if anyone knows about John….and his condition. Is his girl, that's me." Torrie pointed to her chest.

"Eve is very much mistaken"

"Well Eve's been spreading nasty rumours, about the two of you"

Torrie breathed deeply not thrilled "Really? Excuse me Jan" Torrie started to walk

down the corridor, the look on her face reflected on the backstage camera before it faded to black being a commerical break.

The blonde beauty wanted answers.

….

The executive adminstrator Eve Torres was lecturing to Teddy Long on RAW, "Teddy I said….decaf…ugh can't you do anything right"

Eve groaned, adjusting her glasses. She turned to come face to face with Torrie Wilson, the belle had her black dress on, minus jacket. The fans cheered when Torrie appeared on the titratron.

Eve blinked when she saw the golden diva before her. "Torrie…what a pleasant surprise? Can I help you with something? Teddy will go fetch it"

Torrie touched Long's arm, politely greeting him. She turned back to Eve, her hands went on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" Eve asked

Torrie flickered her hair away from her face. "I want to know who the hell you think you are?"

"I'm Eve Torres, the exectutive…"

Torrie cut her off, in a snap "I don't care if you're queen of your own country, why are you spreading these rumours about John?"

"Rumours?" Eve shone in innocence.

"That his arm is broken, and he's going to forefit his match at Over The Limit?" Torrie recalled the false rumour.

Eve's hands went on her hips, shrugging. "Well that's what I heard"

"Are you dumb or something, do you not know John Cena? Clue is in the title honey" Torrie barked.

"Well let me correct you, John's arm is not broken just strained and he's very much looking forward to facing that coward you call a boss. The only reason John is not here is because he banned him from the building no other reason" Torrie told.

Torrie grinned her dimples before she walked away, Eve's words suddenly stopped her.

"Well aren't you just the cute little defender"

Torrie stopped on her heel, before she turned her head back to Eve. "Excuse me?"

"Defender, well you're hero of a boyfriend is not here tonight"

Torrie walked back to go face to face with the assisant to John Laurinatuis.

"I heard that it wasn't the chairshot was the final nail, it was you falling on John" Eve taunted.

Torrie scoffed a laugh, pointing her finger to herself "Me" before her hands met her hips again.

"That's right, you're reason why John's not here…"

"Right yeah? Has nothing to do with that moron banning him from the building"

"Well from I hear, as history plays out. John seems to always pays the price when you're involved Torrie" Eve smirked.

Torrie glanced at Eve, the fire settled in her eyes but she couldn't help but feel emotion building in her eyes. Eve may be vicious vixen but there was some truth to her words. Torrie felt it that Cena wasn't here.

Torrie's eyelashes flickered up at Eve. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it seems to end badly with you, so my advice to John is…..get away from you because you'll be his downfall. Not Rock, Not Lesnar, Not Mr Laurinatuis. You, because of your own failures sweetie. Oh wait come to think of it, you're around then…well it doesn't come to a surprise….."

Torrie let her eyes close briefly letting the words sink in.

"You'll let John down, just like you let everyone down. Well we both know who the most successful, beautiful woman who by the way kissed John first…" Eve snickered.

Torrie let her stare burn, she firmly let out a laugh. "You'll do anything to get ahead won't you Eve….I mean you have you're little glasses, little short dress but it doesn't cover up what you are"

"And what's that?" Eve asked.

Torrie inched closer, grinning flipping her hair back at the same time.. "A power hungry, scandalous bitch!"

Eve's eyes grew wide "How dare you!" she bellowed.

"What? I'm no saint. Ive been in the same place as you before but the difference between you and me…I have compassion you don't"

Eve licked her lips, folding her arms. Her eyes rolled back showing dis interest.

"But let me tell you something? All you care about is power, playing little mind games. Power fades Eve. But I have love, I have someone that will be right by me….what do you have? No love…"

Eve blinked her eyelashes once. "I rather have the power" Eve smiled while she turned back to Teddy Long.

"You know what let's toast to your short lived return Torrie" Eve boasted.

Teddy Long poured two glasses, Torrie took one giving a smile to the former General Manager. She smirked at her newest adversary, Torrie Wilson.

"Cheers" Eve let the champayne slip down her throat.

Torrie smiled back, "You know what I've got a better idea" she proceeded to pour the champayne glass over Eve's head. The Adminstartor shrieked when her highclass dress was ruined.

"Don't mess with my man" Torrie firmly warned. Teddy Long tried not to laugh. The Boise Beauty slammed her glass down on the tray.

"Teddy get me a towel!" Eve screamed.

Torrie turned around, ruffling through her hair. A smirk appeared on her face on her way out. Eve did not take the actions of Torrie very well, she hit Torrie on the back.

The blonde yelped falling to the floor, Eve climbed on top and started grabbing Torrie's hair forcing screams from Torrie as the two ladies ended up cat fighting on the floor of the backstage arena.

Eve grabbed a handful of Torrie's hair, the blonde retaliated blocking her head hitting the table. Torrie kicked Eve, smacked her head on the table. Torrie sent Eve to the wall. She went to grab her, but Eve slapped Torrie across the face.

Torrie's head turned the other way, a sting went through her cheek. Fuelled from the slap, she speared Eve to the floor after her rumours about Cena. Eve's attack from behind. The two divas were screaming fighting, refs came to break them up. Punk's arms wrapped around Torrie's waist lifting her up away from Eve.

Torrie screamed, struggling in Punk's grip to get more of Eve. Punk and a few refs had broke the cat fight between Torrie Wilson & Eve Torres

"God how does John do this" Punk said to himself as he held a scrabbling, furious Torrie. Her blonde hair was blowing around trying to break free.

"Keep her back!" Eve ordered.

Fire blares in a female confrontation, especially when there's a man involved.

That man is John Cena.

Eve will think twice before messing with John, most importantly his number one girl.

Torrie Wilson.

…...

As the show went on, the fans started to cheer loud pouring out in emotion when it shown John Cena grinning talking to a crew member sitting down on a chair, getting ready for his interview to update on his condition.

After a commercial break, Michael Cole was in the ring, he introduced via satelitte John Cena. The big tron shown the 10 wwe Champion, wearing a black sling nursing his left arm after his injury.

"Ladies and Gentleman John Cena!"

"First I want to thank all the WWE Universe for the well wishes, it means a lot. I appreciate it so thank you"

Michael Cole asked John what was the condition of his arm from his doctors.

"Well there's no structural or perment damage, so as for right now technically I'm medically cleared…..when John Laurnatuis attacked me with a steel chair last week. I pretty much have to get my elbow drained like twice a day" John Cena explained.

"So what you're saying is. You will be ready for the Over The Limit Pay Per View when you face John Lauriantutis"

John paused before he answered. "What I'm saying is….there's a group of doctors that's strongly recommended in there professional opinions that I don't compete for the next few months"

John briefly shut his eyes, speaking again. The dark blue shade was close up to the screen "That's okay, because I said they don't know who they dealing with! I don't care if there's fluid in my elbow, if my arm is strained if they applatate my left arm! there's nothing that's keeping me outside the ring for next few weeks when I face off with John Laurinaitis!"

Michael Cole went on to ask if John was surprised that John Laurinaitis wasn't contacted by the board of directors for his assault on Cena and Torrie.

John laughed, exposing his whiteness smile. "No I wasn't, the board directors was surprised you see that didn't contact John Laurinaitis because they contacted me!"

"I said forget their anger management, forget their fines, demotions, for god sake! Do not fire that man before Over The Limit"

Michael Cole questioned John, saying he's done research he thinks Cena is scared of Laurinaitis.

John Cena just laughed widely in response, whitely smiling "Brilliant Michael, I am actually scared. I'm so scared that John Laurinaitis is so bad, that he'll hurt himself before I get a chance to get my hands on him!"

Cena went on to declare, in 13 days John Laurinaitis cant ban him from the building.

is not a suit, he's Cena's opponent. Which in 13 days! Cena vows to kick the GM's ass for everyone that has suffered at the hands of the power driven, bully being the GM of RAW & Smackdown.

…

Torrie leaned on a table backstage arena, it played on the big screen on television. Monday Night Raw was on its final half an hour, then it would be over for another week.

A mixture of emotions were blended in Torrie's face, she had a look of frustrated sadness in her facial features. Torrie let her eyes cast down to the floor, thinking of tonight. She missed John, and couldn't help but have the nasty words from Eve ringing in her head like an echo.

Would made it worse? Is the words were true. John had been hurt more after her involvement last night. Maybe Brock Lesnar punished John even more because he loved to see the fearful look on her face.

Torrie softly breathed as she stood alone backstage, her thoughts were the company. It sure wasn't good thoughts. Torrie lifted her head, water had built behind her eyes.

What happened next….is exactly what she needed.

Torrie put her phone to her ear, "Hey you" softly she smiled.

"Trouble? Like I would cause trouble?" Torrie giggled innocently as she talked to John over the phone.

"Oh you've been watching the show…well….John, if you're gonna lecture me you might want to stop laughing" Torrie said over the phone idly touching her golden hair locks.

"I said I'll stand by you no matter what, being true to my word"

"I'll see you tonight, I love you too" Torrie smiled, she ended the call.

She lowered her head smiling to the floor, Cena had perfect timing. He just cheered her up. Torrie suddenly screamed when she was pushed to the wall, her phone fell at her feet. She shut her eyes when she felt the chilling breath from the japense fighter, Tensai.

Lord Tensai held her against the wall, Tensai started to ran his fingers through her hair. Torrie's head drew away, moving from his touch her locks fell from his fingers. Tensai leaned closer to her ear. "Mr Lauriantus sends his regards"

His fingers brushed silently on the side of her neck, Torrie drew her head back with a frightened look on her face. Tensai eyed her before he left Torrie by the wall shaken up.

Torrie let her head rest back, before she slid down the wall. That exact moment, the one person she missed was the one, only John Cena.

Cm Punk lend a hand to help Torrie up.

"I'm really not good at this"

Torrie giggled weakily "You're better than you think you are"

Punk grinned softly "Why don't you leave, go back to John"

Torrie shook her head firmly, even though she was intimidated by Tensai. "No…I promised I'll make it through the night. Lauriantus is not going to bully me"

Torrie slid on John's green wrist band onto her wrist, before applying the other. "Finishing touches" Torrie's fingers curled on her wrist, holding the band close to her.

All she had of John right now.

Punk just stood by her, he put his hand behind her back as they walked off. The main event of the evening was next. Cm Punk w Torrie v Tensai.

….

Monday Night Raw came back from the commerical break, it was announced John Cena will return next week to confront his oppontent, the GM of Raw & Smackdown and the executive talent of relations.

CM Punk's music engulfed the arena, The WWE Champion came out kneeling on top of the ramp. Torrie Wilson stood by him, she clapped her hands together being in the corner of Punk tonight.

Torrie walked down the ramp, she climbed up on the apron. Punk opened the bottom rope for her. Torrie climbed under the rope.

She walked to the centre, smiling as she blew out a kiss with John's wrist bands on her wrists. Still clad in her black dress, black knee boots.

John may not be here, but Torrie was still showing where loyalty lies.

She turned clapped when Punk jumped down from the turnbuckle. The Japense Fighter, Tensai charged to the ring. Torrie's smile faded quite quickly staring at the man that hurt my boyfriend last week, she climbed out of the ring and stood ringside as the match began.

"Come on punk" Torrie clapped her hands together, over her head.

Punk threw everything he had at Tensai, but the japense fighter seemed to overpower the champion. Torrie clapped, cheered her friend on playing the valet of Punk for the night.

As Punk fought back looking to get the upper hand on Tensai, his oppontent at Over at The Limit. Daniel Bryan distracted Punk, Tensai ended up getting the victory after slamming the back of Punk's head on the mat.

Torrie placed her hands on her hips as she had watched the match. She shook her head not thrilled that Bryan had distracted Punk, then Tensai got the win.

"Torrie does not look happy"

As Tensai exited the ring, Daniel Bryan kept doing his taunting "Yes" chant over and over again standing tall over the WWE Champion. Torrie slid through the bottom rope, standing on her heels. She went over to Punk, as Bryan yelled up the ramp "Yes! repeatedly.

Tensai suddenly climbed back in the ring, Torrie was kneeling by Punk. The japense fighter grabbed Punk, threw him out of the ring. Torrie stood on her heels, stepped closer til Tensai turned back to her.

Torrie felt the sudden fright overwhelm her, screaming as she fell down to the mat. Tensai dawned on Torrie, there was no one around to protect her. Cena wasn't here, he had been banned, Punk had been taken out.

The innocent Torrie was left alone, in the clutches of Tensai

Torrie shook her head pleading for him not to hurt her. "No, no please…" back peddling every few seconds still on the mat. Tensai grabbed hold of Torrie's hair, pulling her to her feet while she yelped in pain.

Tensai yelled japense words in her face, while she stood frightened. He picked Torrie up from her feet, placing her on his shoulders. This time, John was lying on the mat to break her fall.

Torrie screamed, the music of an unexpected hero blasted the speakers. The Big Show ran down the ramp. Tensai dropped Torrie down to the mat, she stayed kneeling in the corner almost in tears as Show fought off the japense warrior.

Big Show got the upper hand, hitting Tensai with WMD. Show had suffered from the hands of Laurnatuis havin to apolglise how making fun of the GM's voice.

Torrie steadily got to her feet, she ran and hugged Show's midsection. He put his large hand on her back. "thank you show" she smiled in gratitude.

Her hair flicked when she looked for Punk, the champion slid back in the ring. He was a bit confused why Show was here but Torrie was still standing after the show so at least, he had done his job…sorta.

Torrie, Show and Punk all stood in the ring while Laurinatuis, Eve stood on the top ramp. The sides were chosen, Torrie was thankful to have great friends.

Torrie bought her hand to her lips blowing out a kiss up to the ramp, before her cheeks stretched to show the beautiful smile on her face.

Eve just folded her arms, ruffling her hair back.

She pointed to the green wrist band on her wrist. "He'll be back next week" Torrie blew her kiss peace sign, and John's hand gesture. "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect"

The show faded with the stare down from the ring to the ramp. Torrie's smile flashed once more, everyone knew someone was definitely missing in that picture but John Cena will be back next week.

One girl in particular was very happy about that.

No one takes care, protects Torrie better than John Cena. Even if it means sacrifrice, he will always do all he can to keep her safe.

John Definitely will hold on through whatever lies in the storms & sunrises.

Always stand by Torrie, John Cena will always be with her no matter what.

Forever & always.

…...

Later….

Torrie opened the hotel room door after leaving the arena, completing another week of Raw. She saw John stand up, staring back at his handsome muscular frame without saying a single word. Torrie ran into his arms, holding on tightly.

She had missed him, but she knew John watched he would be proud of her that's worth the sensation of missing him.

"So how did I do?" Torrie asked with her arms wrapped behind his neck, smiling.

Cena smiled proudly putting his arms around her "Damn wonderful"

….

End Of Chapter, well I'm back! I'm sorry for my brief hitatus Ive had personal family issues, Ive fallen out of fan fiction, a little but I'm back now so no need to panic :D

Hope you all enjoyed it. Oh all reviews movitate me more! Even if they aren't positive ones so do keep them coming! I can promise you, this story is going nowhere! Even if I don't update in a while, I just love it too much. Ive actually planned most of this story, and trust me its worth the read.

Bodyguard Punk? Not the best lol.

Anyways thank you for reading! Until next time Xoxo

Chapter 8-John gets a phonecall from his brother, about his niece's christening. John invites Torrie, she's delighted but the occasion brings a unwelcome guest…..Torrie's discovery could spell the end of John/Torrie.

RAW-Torrie, John & Eve Confrontation.

John expresses how he likes Torrie to be here with him.

John thanks Punk for looking out for Torrie.

John Cena confronts John Laurinatuis, days before Over The Limit.


	8. The Moment The Tears Fall

Chapter 8-The Moment The Tears Fall.

Torrie kept her arms around John, twinkling her smile when she saw his light blue sapphire eyes.

"Really?" relaxing her arms by her side.

"You were fantastic, haven't missed a step" John complimented.

Torrie smiled back, "I was so beyond nervous, you weren't there to help me. The butterflies were making me sick to my stomach but it totally was worth it"

"You were great"

Torrie giggled like a little girl in Disney land. "I have to see if it's on the site" Skipping past Cena, she went to grab her laptop from her bag.

Hearing the happy hums from his golden blonde girl, John Cena just chuckled gently. It warmed his heart to see Torrie, so happy. When she was humming, prep in her step. Torrie looked so full of life. Cena loved to see it.

Torrie sat on the couch, with the laptop on her lap. She started typing the keys with her French manicured nails.

"I'm going to leave you to it"

Torrie looked up at the screen, "Where are you going?"

"To the bar, I'm sure Phil's down there"

"Weird he doesn't even drink, he spends more time in the bars" Torrie spoke.

John nodded "Yeah, I'll catch you in a few hours okay?" Torrie nodded, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Torrie let her smile cross her face, she just loved to hear John say those precious words to her. It always embraced her heart, feeling safe and secure.

Torrie turned back to laptop screen, the smile re appeared on her face when had updated tonight's events.

What had happened on Monday, had already been published on the site. The headline on the page, was

"**CENA ONE STEP AHEAD! LINES ARE DRAWNED**" a image of Torrie/Punk/Big Show stood together, was the above the sub article.

Torrie glanced at the photo, a glint came from her eyes at one thing in particular.

She saw the green wrist bands, on her wrists staying true to the one that holds her heart and one she will always stand by no matter what.

**Torrie read the mini sub article detailing John Cena banned from building, Laurinaitis had motive to send a message through John's girlfriend, Torrie Wilson. Cena enlisted Punk's help over the latest antic of the power driven GM. **

Torrie clicked on the button "full story"

The article detailed all the events, John Laurinaitis banned John Cena from the building tonight. According to the GM, he banned Cena so he can get rehab on his arm after Laurinaitis orchrasted a 3 one 1 assault on the Cenation Leader, with a helpless Torrie Wilson ringside.

John Laurinaitis went on to send a message to Cena, through Torrie but the 10 time Champion was one step ahead of GM. He enlisted the help of another enemy, of the GM. Wwe Champion, Cm Punk to look out for Torrie since John Cena had been banned from the arena.

Punk had his work cut out for him, as the trouble kept rising while the night went on. At the end of the night, it looked as Tensai would make a victim out of the innocent Torrie. The World's largest Athlete, Big Show made the save after The executive administrator, humiliated the giant forcing him to apologise for making fun of the GM's voice earlier in the show. The sides were chosen…..

It will all come to ahead when John Cena is set to return to RAW next week, days before Over The Limit when he goes one on one with the General Manager of Raw & Smack down. Cena has been a thorn in the side of the GM, John Laurinaitis going to lengths of replacing John Cena, move on with his own vision. Will the GM succeed or will John rise above once more and give Laurinaitis the beating of a lifetime.

What will happen next week on Raw when Cena confronts Laurinaitis, what condition will he be in? tune in for next week's Raw, last stop before Over The Limit Pay Per View.

Torrie clicked off the article, she scanned through the site looking at what else had taken place on Raw. She came upon another little story.

The next instalment of "Torrie Wilson/Eve Torres"

The article headlined "**A WILDFIRE OF A CONFRONTATION**" the image was Torrie and Eve having a stare down in the GM's office. Fire daggering in each diva's eyes, hands on hips. Image worth a thousand words.

Underneath the image, was a sub line. **"A furious Torrie Wilson confronted Eve fuelled by rumours, what happened has to be seen to be believed!" **

Torrie clicked on the link, read the full article.

Diva, Torrie Wilson confronted Eve Torres, after the executive spread false rumours regarding John Cena's injury. Torrie was furious, The Blonde bombshell warned Eve not to mess with her or John. This warning didn't stop the two beauties from coming to blows. They were separated by Punk and officials. What will happen next? Torrie is proving true who she is, Cena's girl. Will Eve take the warning from Torrie lying down? God knows what will happen next? All we know is the heat continues to rise! We are definitely loving this!

Torrie clicked off the website, she went on her twitter page. There was so many positive tweets about her involvement tonight, there was loads of happy people that were happy about Torrie's return back to wwe.

Torrie aside John Cena just made it even better. Torrie typed a few twitter messages.

"Thanks so much for the kind words, you guys are the best fans in the world! I'm so happy to be back! Love you all so much Xoxo. Maybe more than John? :P

"Oh and EveMarieTorres I've warned you. Don't mess with me. #Cena'sgirl." Torrie attached a picture of her blowing a kiss In the centre of the ring with John's wrist bands on both of her wrists and adorable smile on her face. Beaming those pearly whites.

Torrie closed down her laptop. She just smiled leaning back on the couch. Torrie knew, the night was going to get better. She'll be able to spend the rest of the night with John.

Nothing could be better than that.

…..

John Cena walked down the stairs to the bar, he saw Phil, Randy, and Cody sitting on the red couches in the lobby.

John grinned as he sat down to join the group. "What's going on?"

"Well we are just waiting" Phil told.

John's confused look crossed his face. "For what?"

"Well look who is at the bar?" Randy told.

John turned his eyes towards the bar, there sat a lovely diva known as Layla El. "Oh…right"

"Cody is going to make his first move"

Cody was fidgeting on the end of his seat keeping his eyes locked on Layla. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but where to start?

"But that was like 15 minutes ago, Cody has yet to make his move." Phil told taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well give him credit, Phil. He did actually get to the vending machine then turned back" Randy explained.

Cody rolled his eyes "Guys I can hear you, I don't know what to say or to start with"

Randy sipped his beer. "Well first you open your mouth, words came out. Its actually fascinating stuff"

Cody glared at Randy, "I mean…..what do you say to a woman you broke up with"

"Sorry would be the first word" John spoke up.

Cody sarcastically replied "Thanks guys, you are all a bunch of help"

John landed a hand on Cody's shoulder. "Just tell Layla how you feel" he advised.

"Thanks John"

Phil grinned, Randy blinked before he burst out laughing. "Err John, You're the last one to give advice about relationships" Randy told.

John's lips slid apart. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well it took you 10 years to be with Torrie, so yeah not the best one to go for advice" Randy explained.

John scoffed, defending himself "Actually 6 years…"

Phil blinked "That's still a long time John"

John opened his mouth to respond, his lips shut "shut up it was complicated" he mumbled.

"Only because you made it that way" Randy reminded.

John just rolled her eyes, as sipped on his beer bottle.

"It's the future what counts" Phil patted Cena's shoulder.

"Thank you"

"Even if you acted like Sloth trying to move to tell Torrie how you feel" Phil added. John slowly turned his head, holding onto the bottle.

"There was me, thinking strong, almighty John Cena wasn't afraid of anything" The viper joked.

"Since when is this about me? Its Cody that's trying to make a move"

"Just showing you're the last to go for advice when it comes to women" Randy said.

"Like I said, complicated"

Cody blew out a breath, "Right thanks guys I'm going,"

"Atta boy" Randy smiled.

"I'm going, time to stand up"

"Go on then" John said.

Cody was just sitting down on the couch.

"You're still sitting down" Randy told.

"It's a figure of speech" Cody took in another deep breath before he stood on his feet. He started to make his way towards the bar, replaying words in his head that he wanted to say to Layla.

Cody felt his foot stop, as the nerves whirled in his body. The son of the American dream turned back around, John, Phil and Randy gave him the signal to keep going. As Cody turned, they all chuckled.

"Aw my boy all grown up" Randy leaned back kicking his feet on the table.

"That's a Shawn line?" John reminded.

"Oh god I'm not turning into Shawn," Randy whined.

Phil put down a ten dollars on the table. "10 bucks he's rejected" John and Randy both looked at him.

"That's not very nice" John spoke.

"So you're in?" Punk asked smiling.

"I am" Randy put down 10 dollars onto Phil's. John just shook his head.

"Oh come on, I need 30 dollars" Punk said, John sighed before he put down 10 dollars.

"Whoa big spender"

"Okay time it will take"

"10" Phil bet

"5" Randy said.

"I bet that Layla will listen to him" John said.

"Ha! You're gonna lose your money"

"Oh no" Cena dramatically said before they all turned to see Cody making his way towards Layla.

Layla sat there, with a glass of tonic in her hand. Her hair was straight, wearing a black dress with heels. Cody came behind her. Dryly he coughed to get her attention.

"Hey"

"_Okay next word" _

Layla, his ex girlfriend glanced at her former beau. "Hi"

"I've been meaning to talk to you….umm congratulations on winning the championship on your first night back"

"Thank you"

Cody managed a small grin, so far it was going okay. Well he wasn't drowning on a sinking ship so that's a plus.

"So Ummm….can I buy you a drink?" Cody asked, patting his jeans when he realised his wallet was back at the table.

Layla nodded, smiling a little "Sure"

Cody bit his lip gently, "I'll be right back" Cody rushed to the table, frantically searching for his wallet. Layla watched on in the background, she couldn't help but feel a giggle escape her lips.

"Cody what are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Searching for my wallet, where is it? I can't find it. Oh my god….why me? Why now, why, why"

Cody looked at the guys "just sit there, that's fine" he saw money on the table so he took it. Phil, Randy hoisted their upper body, while John just chuckled.

"Serves you guys right"

"You lost your dollar too" Phil shot back.

"And?"

"Okay, lets try again" the guys put the dollars back down on the table, even doubled it. All the cards were on the table,

Cody walked back to the Layla, "So what are you having?"

"Tonic water please"

Cody went on to grab the bartender but a man came aside Layla.

"You ready to go?" Cody turned back at the pair

Layla nodded her head, retrieving her purse "Sorry rain check" she left the bar with a man.

Cody just stood there frozen on the spot. His heart just cracked into pieces.

"_She's dating someone"_

"Ooh that didn't look good"

"No it didn't" Randy went to his watch, and counted the minutes.

"And I won!"

John put his hand over smiled "Actually I won"

"How did you win? You didn't bet a time" Randy said pushing John's hand away.

"No you're right but Layla did listen to him….so….."

Phil and Randy blinked at them. "WHAT?" they both shouted together.

"Oh man…"

"See nothing comes good for betting on a friend" John spoke.

"Oh don't rub it in" Phil folded his arms pouting.

"Nothing comes good, except dollar bills" John boasted.

Randy warned "I will RKO you through the table in a minute"

"Oh shit Cody" Randy suddenly said, the guys all stood up as Cody was standing there looking like someone who was left outside in the pouring rain

Randy put his arm around Cody's shoulder, Cena stood there. Punk bit his lip gently "By any chance…did you not see that?"

Cody just turned his eyes to the wall, in silence. Of course he did. Everyone knew it, even Layla. She saw Cody, her head lowered to the floor as she walked along.

"Of course he saw it" Randy said.

John hit Randy with a nudge to the ribs.

"Beer, lots of it" Randy helped his former team mate with his sudden collision to the heart.

"Sorry bud" Phil hugged Cody, John would have been sympathetic if he hadn't just received a message from Torrie.

"I miss u, you coming back? We can continue the night. Just you and me Xoxo " The text read.

John just looked at Cody, "Okay take care now, you've got this covered"

Randy looked at John. "You're actually thinking of bailing?"

John looked at them, he tried to defend himself "But….does Cody really need us all?"

"More the merrier" Phil told

"Yeah you did just rob us" Orton said.

John groaned "Really? All of us? I'm not good at this part"

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Its just Torrie is upstairs…and I….haven't seen her for hours…and…"

"Just go" Cody said. He really didn't need to be around someone in love as much as John. His ears didn't even want to hear the word "Love.." right now, since he just lost his love….all over again.

"Thanks, catch you guys later" John put his beer down on the table, took his leave. Cody was left to be cheered up by Cm Punk & Randy Orton. Sure this was going to go well…..

"Let the healing begin" Randy said patting Cody's back.

Randy and Phil sat Cody down, sat either side of him.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Walk in the rain for a while" Cody said.

"Man its not raining"

Cody groaned "I cant catch a break. Such an idiot, of course she's dating….I mean seriously what the hell was I thinking she'd ever come back to me. So stupid"

"You know what you have to do?"

"Go to my room, stay there" Cody went to move but Phil pushed him back.

"No since John bailed on us, we have a great idea"

"What's the great idea?"

Randy blinked "Yeah what's the idea?"

"Well dating agency"

"What?" Randy and Cody both said in unison.

"Yeah get back in the game, you know stop sulking plenty fish in the sea…right Randy? I mean when you split up with Stacy years ago…you thought…."

"My life was over" Randy finished his sentence.

"No…"

"I wouldn't find love again…"

"No….that you…"

"Would be alone forever…." Cody just buried his head, this was not going well at all.

"No….you did find love, hello you're wife" Phil reminded.

"Oh I see, yeah after the lonely, heart wrenching months. Wanted to shut myself away from the world, crawl into a corner…."

"Yeah, yeah Randy. Get to the good point!" Phil said seeing Cody was about to cry.

"I found Sam"

"See Cody, Randy has been there and he made it through"

Cody mumbled "I don't want anyone else"

"Well at least think about it, I mean it could be good"

"Goes to show, never good when you date a diva" Randy said.

Phil blinked "Excuse me, I'm dating Amy who is Lita you moron"

"John is dating Torrie"

"I meant sometimes it works, sometimes it don't"

"Why don't you ask John for advice, you know he split up from Liz…maybe he can help you"

"Oh yeah good idea, John doesn't like to talk about it"

"Well he may give Cody some advice"

"I still think the dating agency would be exactly what he needs"

"Yeah what if there's no hits, make Cody feel worse"

Cody slowly turned his head, much to say "Thanks a lot"

"Okay well what about a double date?"

"What if you cant find anyone?"

Cody listened to his good friends as they continued to bicker over his current situation. _"What's wrong with me? Whoa don't open that door" _

Cody moaned softly "Where's John when you need him…..oh that's right"

Cody was left with the company of Randy Orton & Cm Punk. Tonight could not get worse…..

…

John opened the hotel room door, he stepped into the room. "Okay what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" he called.

He did not receive an answer, Cena looked towards the couch. Torrie was lying there, her hand hanging off holding her iphone.

John continued to stare at his sleeping girlfriend. Softly he groaned before he fell into how adorable she looked in her light slumber.

Obviously all the excitement of tonight had finally exhausted her.

"Okay that works too,"

Cena walked over to the couch, he gently took her phone out of her hand put it on the table.

"Let's get you to bed" John put his arm under Torrie, lifting the sleeping diva into his strong arms. Her head bent, her hair hung freely while John kept Torrie close in his arms.

Carrying Torrie like a bride, maybe someday it would actually be the real thing.

John walked to the bedroom, Torrie rested her head on his shoulder. Cena gently lied Torrie on the bed, removing his hand from back of her head.

The soft breaths chimed through her closed lips.

John removed her high heels, from the bed. As she slept, John sat down on the bed.

He never knew just how lucky life can be, especially just how lucky his heart has been to be loved, embraced by the Boise Beauty Torrie.

If John ever forgot that, all he had to do is look through his ocean eyes. That would make him remember all over again. Everything would be alright, John would see Torrie right by his side. All it took, is when Torrie looked at John right in the eyes.

He knew she'd always find ways to let it show, her beautiful love.

He knew just by the same look. John had everything he could ever possibly want or need.

…

The golden sun rose high in the sky, Torrie's eyes opened when the ray of light aimed right in her face like a spotlight.

Torrie yawned, taking in her surroundings. "What?" she groaned rubbing her head. How did she end up in bed? All she remembered, was texting John to come on home…then she woke up in bed.

The sun was shining through the blinds of the hotel room.

Torrie turned to the other side, there was an empty space. "Oh…" lying back down on the bed. John wasn't lying next to her.

"Morning" Cena leaned on the wall.

Torrie rubbed her eyes "Why are you awake so early?"

John chuckled lightly already dressed. "Early? It's 1pm"

Torrie shoot up, making sure John was joking around with her. She looked to the clock, it was indeed 1 in the afternoon.

"Oh my god! Ive overslept by hours. Why didn't you wake me?" Torrie asked her boyfriend.

"You looked to adorable to wake you" John spoke.

Torrie shot up out of bed, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "I never slept so late before"

"If I did try, probably wouldn't have worked. You would have slept through an earthquake"

Torrie stretchered her arms up before looking for the outfit to wear today even though she's slept through the morning.

"What happened last night?" Torrie asked.

"I came back after your message, you were asleep on the couch" John explained.

"So that's how I ended up in bed"

John chuckled at his girlfriend. "Well yeah, how else would you have gotten there…fly?"

Torrie rolled her eyes hanging her clothes over her arm to get dressed.

"Oh ha-ha" Torrie pecked a kiss on John's lips before she blew past.

Torrie closed the bathroom door, went to get ready for the day even though she'd slept through the morning.

Torrie leaned against the door, before she walked to the sink. She turned on the cold water tap. Cupping a handful of cold water she splashed into her face.

The blonde wasn't quite sure if it was the amount of sleep she had, but Torrie felt unwell, it didn't seem the energy was bumping through her body. It felt like a drill was piercing through the side of her head.

Splashing some more water in her face, Torrie looked up at the mirror. Seeing her reflection, was there something lying in the shadows?

"_Probably slept too long, happened before" _

Torrie continued to get dressed still feeling sick but she continued on with the day. It was probably nothing, til a certain sign comes to the light then the diva would deal with what it could be….

…..

Torrie walked into the living room dressed in a yellow sun dress, with low black heels, her hair was in sweet curls.

She noticed John had kept staring ever since she walked in, she was the only one that could distract him in a heartbeat.

"Stop staring Cena" Torrie teased clicking her fingers.

John shook his head "Huh? Oh sorry"

Torrie leaned down, smirking at his dimpled chin. "Don't be, I love you staring at me" she sat down next to John.

"I'm so glad you're on my side on the show" John spoke.

Torrie moved her head back to directly look at John. "Why's that?"

"Because you would be able to distract in a heartbeat, probably wouldn't get anything done"

Torrie giggled as she asked. "So what's your plans today?"

"Nothing"

Torrie looked at John with little shock. "What? Did I hear that right? You have no plans?"

John shook his head "You heard right," he put his arms around the lovely sun kiss blonde.

"You've got me all to yourself"

Torrie squealed jumping up into his arms before lying on his chest.

Cena chuckled with his back on the corner of the couch. "So you're happy about that?"

Torrie widely smiled, lying her front on his chest staring into loving light blue eyes "Most definitely, do I have plans for you"

John sat up looking at his stunning girl, Torrie. "Ok, should I be scared?"

The Boise Belle just giggled, dragging John by his hand.

"We have a fun day ahead of us, starting off…"

"Ok, I ask again should I be scared?"

Torrie smirked "Shopping"

John heard the single word, started to groan. "Can I re tract my statement, I have…like…4 greetings to do…"

Torrie gripped hold of John's arm, pulling him along near the door. "Such a lame liar Cena. You're great at everything else, but lying you suck"

John groaned "Oooh" as he yelped slightly when he was dragged outside the hotel room door.

"Count yourself lucky" John mumbled, making Torrie giggle while leaning into John's shoulder as they held hand in hand.

They headed off for a lovely day full of shopping and fun!

…...

Pulling up his car in a parking spot, Torrie continued to sing along with the radio. John shut off the engine, cutting off the radio.

Torrie unbuckled her seatbelt, she got her purse ready to do some shopping. Especially with John, she loved it. As he always carries the bags so she can shop til she actually drops.

Torrie turned to John, smiling beautifully. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Reopening her eyes, she gazed at John feeling so lucky and in love.

Her life truly was great, nothing was falling to pieces. For once, it seemed to be going exactly the way she wanted. Everything was going alright.

"Have fun"

Torrie's smile dropped snapping back into reality. "Oh I don't think so Cena, you're coming with me"

"Fine…" John opened the car door, stepping out.

Torrie stepped out of the car, putting her handbag on her shoulder. John walked over to the other side of the car.

Torrie's eyelashes flickered up when she felt his gentle touch.

"I'll do you a deal?"

"I'm listening" she added, grinning her dimples.

"You can go explore the mall while I'll wait in the car as long as you like"

Torrie clicked her tongue at John's offer before she shook her head.

"Nope, come on" Torrie took hold of John's hand.

He groaned like a little child not wanting to go shoe shopping.

"But, but that was a fair deal"

Torrie continued to walk on, til she turned back to John. "I promise it will be worth your while"

"How can it be good for me?"

"Because I always try on clothes, and you can show off that amazing strength you have" Torrie fluttered her eyelashes.

John briefly rolled his eyes back before his hands met his hips.

"Oh that's why you want me to come along? Because I can carry all your bags?"

"Well you will won't you?"

"Of course I will but that's not the issue"

Torrie glanced back at John. "Thank you" she chimed in a singing voice.

John mumbled to himself "Why do I even bother?" Torrie giggled as they walked into the mall together.

….

Being spotted, stopped by number of fans. Politely and happily Torrie & John smiled for the camera greeting fans. It felt like magic when they were standing together, as there was a time. No one in the single world, not even Torrie or John expected they would find happiness, love within each other.

Torrie walked along with John, pulling him in different directions. Almost colliding Cena's shoulder with a shop shelve.

Torrie just loved to shop, hell she did used to own her clothing line "jaded" which was a boutique store located in Texas til she decided it was time to move on.

But I love for fashion never died.

After a few brief shops, Torrie and John stopped to get some lunch. Torrie had a few bags next to her in the booth.

"So can we go home after this?"

Torrie giggled taking a sip of her hot chocolate with whipped cream. "You think we're finished"

"I would hope so" Cena replied.

Torrie shook her head "Nope, just getting started"

John moaned softly before he caught the look of his girlfriend.

"G…reat" he plastered his cute dimples on his face.

Torrie nodded, grinning back before taking a bite into her cheese salad sandwich.

….

The day kept going on and on, Torrie had seriously done some proper shopping. She must have been countless stores, she hadn't bought much as she still hadn't found exactly the kind of style she wanted.

John was sitting on a chair, counting the tiles on the ceiling. He was bored, Torrie was in the middle of trying clothes on in the dressing room. She had come across a boutique, she just loved so they wouldn't going anywhere anytime soon.

John got out his phone, clicked on twitter. He saw a tweet from Cm Punk.

"So bodyguard Punk….how did I do?" a number of responses from superstars and fans around the world.

John replied via his twitter page. "…..." a bunch of dots.

5 minutes passed till he got a reply from Punk.

"Oh come on! That's not fair. Your girl is TROUBLE! #mothstoflames"

While John was waiting for Torrie, he went on his twitter did some tweets.

"I'm very proud of my girl Torrie11, she is still damn beautiful and hasn't lost a single step. Happy she's returned home! :) I will be at #RAW next week!" he tweeted.

He tweeted back to Punk. "Tell me something I don't know" he switched off twitter and put his phone back in his pocket.

Torrie's purse highlighted after his tweet went through to her iphone.

"Tor, are you about done yet?"

"I'm just trying on this last dress," Torrie called from inside the dressing room.

John mumbled under his breath straightening his back. "That was about an hour ago, you said that"

He yawned keeping his black hat down across his sea blue eyes not to draw attention to himself. He continued to wait for Torrie.

John lifted his head up, creating a shadow over his eyes the moment he heard the door.

The door opened, barefooted Torrie emerged wearing a stunning strap navy blue chiffon dress knee length with embroidy to bring an elegance to the dress.

John glanced at her, as she gave a mini twirl. Her emerald eyes highlighted, with golden blonde hair flew on her shoulders.

"So what do you think?" Torrie asked.

John rose slowly up to his feet looking at the goddess being Torrie Wilson. She had shown all different kind of styles, outfits to him today. She looked amazing in them all but the dress just hugged perfectly to her.

Sparkled the light in her eyes, bought out the sun shade in her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"You look so beautiful, and I'm so lucky"

Torrie giggled "So a keeper?"

"Most definitely, That's one I….order you to buy and wear very soon" John spoke.

Torrie went to her purse as she saw the light, she touched her screen of her iphone. Reading John's lovely twitter message, she smiled. "You are amazing" she beamed.

Torrie tweeted a quick message. "Love u too babe! Thanks for having me back!"

"You didn't read the other message…"

"What other message?"

"Nothing" John quickly said.

Torrie giggled again before going back to the dressing room.

"Oh my god how I'm still breathing is beyond me" John Cena fell back on the red couch.

Torrie walked out of the dressing room, back in her yellow dress and low heels. She had all the clothing she wanted to buy hang over her arm.

"I think I'm done"

"Really?" John breathed quickly, Torrie rolled her eyes up to him. He dryly coughed before he spoke again. "I mean babe are you sure?"

"Positive" Torrie spoke moving closer to cash register.

John dung his hand in his back pocket as he spoke "It's on me" getting out his black wallet.

Torrie turned to him. "What? Baby there's like 800 dollars here, I've got it"

"That's fine, glad its not 8 thousand" John got out his credit card.

Torrie looked at John. "8 thousand?"

"Last time I went shopping with Liz, it was 8 thousand dollars…possibly more"

Torrie blinked "What did she buy? A castle?"

"Probably, condo, villa, god knows what else" John said. He took the clothes off Torrie "Like I said, its on me. I want to treat you"

Torrie nodded as she smiled sweetly "Aw well okay, hold on a second" with a smile, she added more clothes to the pile John was holding.

"Is that all?" John asked, as the pile became heavy.

Torrie added a few accessories, headbands, necklaces, earrings, bracelets to the pile, flashing her sweet familiar Tv smile.

"Alright that's fine" Torrie smiled as John went to pay for everything.

How he just loves her, even showers her with lovely gifts. Respects her, takes her higher, always warms her heart. Makes her smile when she feels crying her heart out. Always standing beside her….never abandoning her.

Torrie just loved everything about John Cena.

He truly is the one.

…

Torrie and John walked along the pavement, after a fun day at the mall.

Getting back to the car, John put all her shopping bags in the boot of the car.

Torrie walked closer to John, wrapping her arms around his neck. Delighting her sweet smile.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful John"

John cutely grinned back with his hand around her slim slender waist

"I'd do anything for you even if it meant, being bored out of skull"

"I know you will, I love you so much for that"

Torrie smiled at him, unknown to Torrie & John. A light of a camera snapped images of them. Torrie's arms wrapped around the back of John Cena's neck, with his hand around her back keeping the blonde close.

The media sites loved the new couple in WWE. The websites were always buzzing, one of the beautiful, top Divas in WWE history and the Heart of WWE John Cena together….the media loved it. Snapping various photos, stories of the couple.

The sweet photo will be on the internet very soon….for the world to see.

…

Thursday was here, the week had gone pretty fast. Torrie and John were back in Tampa, taking a few days to relax at home before returning back to the road keeping up with the WWE schedule.

Torrie walked into the hall way of her and John's home. "My god, It's so good be home"

John put his keys on the table, taking over his jacket. Torrie put her white coat on the hook, exposing her black jeans, white v neck, flat black boots with her blonde hair scooped up in a ponytail.

They had just been on a very early flight to land in Tampa Florida where they live.

"Going for a shower" Torrie pecked John with a kiss before she went upstairs.

John walked around looking for the golden retriever Lucky, after Torrrie had gone for a shower. After Torrie had decided to stay on the road, John made plans for his brother Matt to look after Lucky.

John had been told by his brother, he had dropped Lucky back today so where was the friendly dog.

John walked to the kitchen, peering out the window. His dimples appeared when he saw the adorable golden retriever digging in the back garden then running after the soft ball. Lucky was very adventurous, the first few days of his life, the puppy wondered outside the garden.

John opened the back door, Lucky spun around running his paws towards the door. John smiled when he was greeted, the paws went up on him.

"It's good to see you too boy" John lavished Lucky with loving attention.

Stroking his fur and a nice scratch behind the ears.

Chloe, Stewie and Pepper were sleeping after the flight, Lucky was the most active. Apparently from Matt, Lucky had been dropped off a few hours ago and it didn't seem like he's been sleeping, playing or digging.

Lucky patted with his nose, the soft red ball near John. He obliged and threw the ball across the yard, Lucky sprinted after it.

John smiled as Lucky bought the ball back, but he realised something.

Maybe Lucky would have be re homed, as he and Torrie were never going to be home much.

Hopefully Matt will take him. John loved Lucky very much, so did Torrie but Lucky needed a proper home.

John grinned at Lucky as the golden retriever was sitting on the ground waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" John softly spoke before he threw the ball.

Lucky's ears went up before ran after the ball.

…

Torrie came down the stairs, ruffling her hair in a towel after taking a nice long hot bath, bubbles, candles. Just the perfect relaxation.

Torrie walked into the kitchen wearing blue jeans, rose silk pink cami with a black cardi, her black knee boots.

Torrie saw John sitting on the patio step in front of the back garden.

"Hey baby" Torrie sat beside him while sun rays peeked through the clouds high in the sky.

John smiled putting his arm around her back. "Hey"

Lucky saw Torrie, ran and jumped on her. She giggled when she felt the licks from the golden retriever.

"Oh I love you too Lucky" Torrie hugged Lucky close, the dog dropped the ball in Torrie's lap.

"You wanna play" Torrie stood up she threw the ball. Lucky sprinted after it playing with Torrie.

Chloe, Stewie and Pepper played a little but not active like Lucky. He could play for hours.

"Come on Lucky, good boy" Torrie kneeled down stroked the lovely dog.

Torrie took off her black cardigan before she threw the ball again, Lucky happily ran down the garden top retrieve the ball.

John watched on as his mind kept him company. Torrie looked up at John, her dimples appeared along with white shine in her smile.

Her blonde sweet curls blew gently with the breeze.

John felt the warmth in her smile, but as he watched Lucky tug on the toy as he and Torrie played. He had come to realisation, if Torrie was going to stay on the road….

Lucky would have to leave them.

The golden retriever was a puppy they had got together in the 3 months of dating. Lucky was the first thing they had together, but it didn't look like there was any other choice.

Lucky laid down on the grass, playing with his soft ball. Torrie turned back, sat next to John.

"He's so adorable" Torrie leaned on John's shoulder.

"Yeah he is, Tor…we may have to give him up"

Torrie looked towards John suddenly "What?"

"Well with both of us on the road, Lucky cant stay here on his own…its not fair, Matt to keep coming back and forth. It would be better for him to have a stable home"

Torrie glanced at John, "But Lucky was the first thing we done together…we got him together remember?"

John tucked her blonde curls to her back with his fingers. "Darling of course I remember but….its for the best, he can't come with us on the bus. He'll wreck it he's not like the other dogs"

Torrie lowered her head, upset with what John is saying "So…I have to stay here…"

"No that's not what I'm saying, we will still get to see him time to time"

"How?" Torrie asked

"I'm gonna ask Matt if he can keep him, or my dad. Someone we know"

"Can't we just get someone to look after him, keep him here"

"No its not fair,"

Torrie slowly nodded her head, she let her head lean on John's chest. He stroked through her hair.

"It's for the best sweetheart"

Torrie nodded, as a single tear fall down. John embraced her a little tighter as they both looked up at Lucky as he ran around chasing his own tail.

Torrie let out a giggle, through her teary eyes. "I'm going to miss him"

"I will too" John kissed her temple as they continued to watch the adorable, happy companion.

It would be probably the last time, the three would enjoy a lovely morning together.

…

Hours were slipping by, Torrie was making the most of being at home, singing along to the radio while washing some dishes keeping up with the chores.

John was just watching telelvision keeping up with his sports.

"You could help you know?" Torrie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I am, I'm watching TV" John said. "There's nothing for me to do anyways?"

Torrie tucked a few strands around her ear "You could clean out shed,"

"Why would you need that?"

"Well I want to store the garden swing but its covered in leafs, wood…and what it needs is a big strong man to clean it out" Torrie spoke.

"Or I could pay for someone to do that?" John smiled.

Torrie tapped her boot heel "Or you could get up off your butt do it yourself or I stick this plate where the sun don't shine"

"Fine, I suppose I could start it" John shut off the TV. Torrie smiled in success while John walked to the back door.

John walked into the garden, Lucky came out to help him. He opened the shed, he turned on a light, it was full of leafs, broken pieces of wood.

"Oh god, if there's spiders. I'm going to die" John mumbled.

John moaned as he put on the garden gloves, got a trash can and started to fill the can of leafs. He walked out of the shed, putting the shards of wood.

Torrie would have picked a hot day for him to do this…..

The sweet blonde walked out to the garden "I'm going to run to the store baby" she placed her sunglasses on top of her head as she walked to the car

Torrie smiled seeing her boyfriend, hard at work. She pulled away driving to the nearest grocery store.

John continued to fill the trash can, cleaning out the shed by Torrie's order. Lucky pushed the can over.

"Oh come on Lucky, that's not helping" John put it all back.

He walked back into shed continuing to clean out the shed. He went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of cold water in the fridge.

"_Why did I let it get this much"_

John felt the bright sunshine beaming down the sky, he felt his forehead starting to sweat. John took off his black shirt, stood topless with blue jeans and black belt. His amazing physique glistening in the sunlight.

John continued to put the wood, leafs in the can. A car parked, Torrie stepped out of the car. Her sunglasses went up when she saw John shirtless just in jeans, and his black belt.

The sun was glittering his abs and chest, his crystal blue eyes made Torrie a little soft of breath. She definitely loved what she saw.

Torrie walked closer, the view just got better. She watched John softly breathe in and out exposing his abs in his midsection area. He was in terrific shape!

"Hard at work I see" Torrie smirked putting her glasses back in her car.

"Yep, I'm getting it done" John said, he put another pile in the can before he put his hands on his hips.

Torrie put her nail between her teeth, sexily flickering her eyes up at him.

"Definitely love what I'm seeing," her fingers brushed down his chest.

John's eyes cast down, following her touch he grinned back.

"I think you need cool down" she slipped her bottle of water down John's chest.

"Any reason you just poured water on me"

"Like I said a cool down" Torrie winked, placing her hand on his chest. They kissed sweetly, Torrie felt breathless.

John turned back to go back to work, but Torrie grabbed his hand.

"I thought you wanted me to clean out the shed" John put his shirt back on.

Torrie pulled John back into the house feeling the sudden desire. She wanted John now! "I changed my mind" Torrie wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, planting him with a passionate kiss.

John embraced Torrie, while returning the kiss as they went to the bedroom.

John lied Torrie down on the bed, still connected in a kiss massaging his fingers in her blonde hair. She drew John's t shirt up, lifting over his head. John lifted her pink top up, exposing her black bra with a ribbon at the centre. She lied on the bed in her jeans.

Torrie returned the kiss, John murmured butterfly kisses. Torrie gasped silently feeling the pleasure to the side of her neck. She lied down, her midsection rose in as she held a breath in passion.

John unbuckled her belt, then her button on her jeans sliding them off. Torrie lied on the bed in pair of black lingerie with pink ribbons.

The chores had to wait.

…..

Day later….

Torrie and John were enjoying an afternoon walk on the sea front, at Tampa. Torrie leaned her hands on the wall, watching the sun sparkle of the ocean bringing crystallising underneath the water.

Torrie blinked her eyelashes at the view, it looked beautiful and felt so peaceful. With John being here, felt even better.

Torrie walked along side John, pavement. With her handbag loosely on her arm, she and John causally talked while walking along.

"I love being at home" Torrie smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah I know I left Tampa, didn't return….but it was where I was most happy, I know I had failed marriage, secrets, betrayal and everything but I do have lovely memories here"

"Especially with you" Torrie leaned closer to John.

"I was so happy when you asked to move back, move in with you" Torrie walking beside John, smiling her pearly whites. Still dressed in her jeans, pink cami and knee boots. John in jeans, a black t shirt white trainers.

"I'm happy too" John smiled in return.

While they continued to talk, walking along together in Tampa Florida. Torrie felt a shadow, her hair flicked around when she noticed a paparazzi photographer snapping a picture. Torrie turned back, being little camera shy.

Especially when its just outside in the street. Torrie had gotten used to it over the years, always warm and polite but she still turns away from a stray photo.

The photographer had snapped images of Torrie Wilson & John Cena out and about strolling in Tampa Florida, where they reside. The pictures reflected the smiles on both their faces, as they enjoyed company together.

The sun suddenly faded to the clouds, and the rain started to pour down from the high clouds.

It was que, for Torrie & John to go home. Torrie saw the media camera flares. She gave them a sweet picture to buzz about, she walked closer to John. The rain droplets on her hair, sliding down his face. The rain dropping on his black shirt.

As the rain poured down, she put her hand on his cheek closing her eyes while she delivered the passionate kiss.

They kissed as the rain continued to pour.

…...

Late at Night, Torrie & John were cuddling on the couch watching television, with Lucky lying on the floor. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper were also on the floor.

"Do you think Matt will take him?" Torrie asked with her legs curled up.

"I don't know, but he's not the only option." John spoke.

Torrie stayed close to John, enjoying a night together.

"He's definitely part of our life, always will be" Torrie spoke, John nodded idly brushing his fingers in Torrie's golden blonde hair.

"Do you ever think about how we got here?"

"Well by plane"

"No I mean here….where we are now?" Torrie asked.

"I asked you to move in here a few months ago….we got Lucky a few weeks after" John explained.

Torrie leaned her head back, letting her eyes close softly "No….I mean…how we came together"

"Ooh I see, well we just found each other again. Knew we both loved each other….and…"

"Who do you think made the first move?" Torrie asked.

"Definitely you"

Torrie's lips slid apart. "Me? How so?"

"Well you're the one that came up to me in the diner," John said.

"I came up to be polite, and I saw something was wrong with you…so being a lovely friend I am, I wanted to help and I was so happy to see you. It had been like 2 years" Torrie explained.

"Uh huh?" John smirked, he did air quotes as he spoke the word "Leaving" your purse was just pure accident?"

Torrie scoffed folding her arms at Cena "Excuse you? It was. I genially forgot my purse….oh how about you tracking my hotel down…"

"I returned your purse" John shot back, smirking.

Torrie grabbed a handful of her hair balancing on one shoulder. "Well still you were the one that rose the bar Cena.…"

"Uh huh how about you turning up at my house?" John replied.

Torrie's lips were ajar but no words came out for a moment.

"Well look at that, I guess I win. You made the first move" John teased.

"Whoa, whoa…actually….for your information Johnny. I came to your house because I was visiting an old friend at the time…" Torrie told.

"Really? What friend was that?"

Torrie blinked before she came up with a name. "Elll…anor, and I was in Tampa because the Yankees were playing. You know I was Arod…girlfriend at the time."

John looked at her. "Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder"

Torrie kissed John on the lips. Leaning her head on his shoulder, sparkling her eyes up at John feeling her soft breaths rise in her frame.

"I'm so glad I'm not anymore. I'm all yours Cena" Torrie smiled beautifully.

John chuckled handsomely before he passionately kissed Torrie putting his arm around her.

"You did still make the move" Torrie told.

"We're still on that?" John asked about the little game they were playing.

"Just admit it," Torrie smiled.

"You shown up at my Gym"

"You invited me earlier"

"You told me that you loved me first…."

"You ran and tracked me down to stop me leaving at the airport…"

"You…."

Torrie chimed in "You kissed me in front of the world on RAW before Wrestlemania….so… "

John blinked his eyes few times before he sighed softly "Guess you're right"

Torrie smiled again, in victory of their little game. "But I've loved every single moment with you, so many great memories.

Brushing her hand on John's cheek. She gushed happily.

"Can't wait to see what the future holds for us. Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

John smiled giving Torrie a sweet kiss "It doesn't matter who made the first move, the past is the past. The future is what counts"

Torrie nodded "Agreed"

John's eyes widened "You actually agreed with me?!"

Torrie clicked her tongue scoffing a breath at him.

"Love you babe" John wrapped his strong arms around her, Torrie couldn't help but smile widely being in his arms. Loving his gentle but warm touch.

Moments like these, make Torrie's heart just sing with happiness.

Remember how happy, relieved she is that she followed the right direction.

She remembered the calling to the heart.

Listen to Your Heart, thankfully Torrie listened to hers. The result was lying in John Cena's arms every night. That was heaven before her very eyes.

When you want something the most, there's no easy way out. You can't run and hide. The fear can't consume you.

Your heart may fill up with doubt but you cant give up on your faith as love comes to those who believe it. That's just the way it is! If you stick together, you'll make it through.

Torrie remembered the first glance in the diner, she could see the story. Feel what John was going through. When he questioned, Torrie didn't know quite what to say. All she knew, is she wanted to help him as he looked lost, vulnerable. Torrie hated to see people she loves upset!

She could feel the closeness between her and John, she felt the happiness as soon as he turned and smiled.

She felt herself tremble wanting to be part of John, hoping someday it would happen for her. She'd always keep and hold John safe in her heart, in secret. That day came to her….she listened to her heart, felt the secret calling from John, didn't ever say goodbye.

It came to Torrie. That's way it was going to stay. Torrie right beside John Cena, exactly where she knew truly, she belonged.

"So what do you think was the hardest of our relationship?" Torrie asked.

"2nd month"

"Really? I think it was the first, the transition from friends to lovers was so hard. I mean I thought there was a time we wouldn't have got through…I must have drove Stacy crazy amount of times, I talked to her about it" Torrie explained.

"Nope, it was 2nd…hiding it from everyone"

"Oh sneaking around, hiding"

"Yeah amount of lies I had to tell, money I wasted on hotel rooms only to get there like 20 minutes before checkout. Having to climb out of a window hiding from your brother, I'm scared of heights. Deathly afraid hanging off a ledge…seriously?"

"It wasn't that bad" Torrie told.

"Okay how about when I almost drowned in your hot tub after Candice stopped by you kept me under water?"

Torrie had a flash of memory go through her "Oh…yeah" Torrie giggled.

"Nice way to go, go to heaven smiling but I didn't fancy dying"

"Sorry, but it all worked out in the end"

"Yeah true" John agreed.

Torrie turned to John, as she smiled sexily "You know I do miss it though. The secrets, the danger of being caught it was exciting. No one knew anything about us…"

"Exciting for you, for me. Almost caught by your brother who scares me? Almost drowning in a hot tub…oh and the whole first night thing"

"Travis is harmless, John he wouldn't hurt you"

"He likes me now, a few months ago he didn't like me. Harmless? Didn't you tell me that a boy at your school got a restraining order against you"

"Ooh well Travis is just over protective, he is the older brother" Torrie smiled.

"Uh huh, he told me and I quote "Don't care how big you are, how successful…hurt my baby sister I will bury you under the floorboards"

"He said that?!" Torrie said

"First thing he said to me, so I'm still thanking god every night he didn't catch me that day"

Torrie giggled brushing her hair back. "You're telling me, out of everyone you knew, faced in the ring. You're scared of my brother?"

"Yes I am, so I like to stay in his good books" John spoke.

Torrie just giggled finding John's expression just adorable. She placed her hand on his covered black t shirt chest

"You are so adorable, I adore you" Torrie sweetly giggled.

"Oh I'm glad you find my trauma funny" John spoke.

"I promise, I won't let Travis do a single thing to you. I'll protect you, just like I know you'll always protect me, inside the ring and outside" Torrie spoke.

John smiled his dimples before he and Torrie shared a sweet kiss.

Moments later, the kiss deepened. Torrie's hand curled on John's wrist while he kept his hand on the back of her hair. Her hand slid down to his chest while John's hands cupped her face while the passionate kiss continued.

John gently lied Torrie back on the couch, keeping his lips tangled with her lips. The passion just kept rising up the bar, before it could continue….

John's cell phone starting to go off, John stood up to retrieve his phone. Before he could check the caller ID.

Torrie stood up, took the phone smirking. With her eyes aiming John like a spotlight.

"The only thing you should be paying attention to is me" Torrie threw John's android onto the couch.

John smirked, wrapping his arms around the slim waist of Torrie. She touched his face, gently placing a kiss while John's hands linked behind her back. Torrie clasped her hands together behind John's neck, as they passionately kissed.

The house phone started to ring, John gave Torrie another kiss before he pulled away. Torrie brushed her hair back on her back, pulling up her strap of her pink cami top.

John answered the phone, "Hello" a sudden flashback of the same message chilled John right to the bone.

"Hi John, It's Matt. Listen we need talk bro. It's urgent…"

John silently put the phone down, his eyes briefly closed. He took in a deep breath to hold the strength but he felt like a bullet had pierced him suddenly. He re opened his eyes, could feel the tears pricking in his eyes.

Before Torrie could walk in the hall way, she was cuddling Chloe as John came back in the living room.

"Who was it babe?"

John looked up at Torrie. "Uhh…It was Matt"

"Oh what did he want?" Torrie knew John's brother Matt don't ring unless it's important usually he and John text back and forth. Meet up in Boston time to time.

He hardly ever rings the house phone, this was the second time it had happened.

"Ummm…They've changed the date of Shelby's christening…apparently its this weekend. Cancellation or something"

"Oh that's wonderful. So you're gonna be there?"

John nodded, "Yeah…I am, wouldn't miss for the world…" he muttered.

Torrie smiled sweetly stroking Chloe. "Well it's going to be a lovely family filled weekend."

John nodded "It will be a little cramped, I'll get like no sleep but I don't care" he said, feeling a little unsteady on his feet. The hurt of that horrific night bought back the tears and emotions.

John managed a smile for Torrie to hide the tears, as he didn't want her to be concerned even if he's been chilled to the bone.

"Well that would be great" Torrie beamed turning away

John just fell back to the door, slid down the door in a heap full of emotion.

Torrie turned back, her eyes widened in shock as John was sitting on the floor. "John! Honey" She immediately put Chloe down on the floor. She rushed over to her sudden emotionally stricken boyfriend.

Torrie kneeled down at John's side before she moved in front of him. His head was lowered down. "Darling, what is it?" she asked.

She gently rose his head, her heart sank when she saw his crystal blue eyes full of tears. Torrie just embraced John, not quite sure why he had suddenly fallen down.

"Sweetie, what is it? Please tell me. Oh god" Torrie wrapped her arms around John. The wonder settled in her eyes, very concerned for John.

She just comforted, held on tighter to John. "It's usually me who falls down crying…."

John latched on, holding onto his faithful girl. John let his arms slip, his head leaned back on the wall. His eyes flickered up at the ceiling while Torrie kneeled with him.

"I'm right here John"

Gaining his strength, John started to stand back on his feet. He walked little away before he turned back to Torrie.

He still had tears sparkling in his eyes. "I….had…the same exact message before…I thought….god…"

Torrie stood there in front of John, with concern flooded in her expression. She recalled, remembered a horrific moment for Cena.

"You thought it was Sean" she knew of John's brother cancer, the light was shining bright as recovery goes but John still felt haunted from that night he got home from a tour…an argument with Liz, then that awful message.

He never ever felt pain, or so alone in his lifetime.

John nodded softly "I thought…" he paused as a tear fall from his eye. Torrie couldn't help feel herself tear up, John hardly has ever cried in the time they have known each other.

"Oh honey, its alright"

Torrie ran over, hugged him tightly. John kept Torrie close for comfort.

"Darling, its okay" she whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

She sat John down on the couch. "I'm sure Sean is going to be there"

"That night will haunt me forever" John spoke, he still felt the sting of tears in his ocean eyes.

"I know sweetheart, but he's recovering well."

"Yeah, I feel like an idiot" John put his fingers in the corner of his eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Probably look like one too" John chuckled gently, his face full of emotion. Exactly like he was on his farewell in 2010.…when he was fired from WWE by Wade Barrett.

Torrie stroked his shoulder in comfort. "Takes a real man to cry"

"Somehow that makes it feel worse" John gently chuckled, he stood up started walking around. Still he could feel the emotion bubbling in his body. He couldn't seem to stop it, no matter how much strength he tries to use.

John took a few more steps lowering his head, "Oh…f…" he could the exact moment, the tears rose again in his eyes.

He scoffed a laugh lightly. Torrie stood up from the couch, looking at John. "It shows you're not made of stone, it's going to be okay" Torrie smiled sweetly before she leaned her head on his chest while his arms went around her.

John felt the tears, emotions start to fade. He just lowered his head and kissed Torrie on the temple.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Torrie smiled silently, feeling the soft kiss. She was glad that she could be there for John, in his moment in need.

"Oh Matt invited you too" John spoke.

Torrie moved from his chest looking up at his sea blue eyes. "Oh…really?"

"Yeah, he said you're welcome to come…to"

Torrie nodded, smiling slightly but John didn't ask her to join him. He had said his brother invited Torrie, so she didn't feel like she should be there at such a inner close family occasion.

"Well tell him, thank you but I don't think so"

John glanced at her "Why not?"

"Well it sounds like a very close family….occasion, I don't think…you know I should be there" Torrie fiddled with her fingertips casting her eyes down.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

Torrie nodded, "Yeah I am, I think it will be great for you. "

"Okay if that's what you want" John said as he walked away.

Torrie grinned softly before lowering her head to the floor. She would have loved to be there for John's niece's christening. She had been invited but not by John, if it wasn't by him some reason it just didn't feel right.

Torrie loved John so very much, but it did feel like sometimes he wasn't letting her completely into his heart. She knew he loved her, respected and treat her right but there was still a part missing….

Torrie would continue to wait, because she believed it would happen. After all Torrie didn't think her heart could be so lucky. She didn't think someone like John could love her….the ultimate dream had come true.

If you wish for something so much, follow your heart like a fallen star. It can come true.

So anything can happen, all you have to do is believe. No matter what, love will always find a way. True love never dies, no matter how many years pass by or what directions are taken? It always finds a way to return.

With all her heart, Torrie knew it would happen someday.

…..

Torrie came into the bedroom brushing her long lushing blonde hair, in a silk pink nightie. Outside of the window, the view was the colour of the night so it was time for the world to go to sleep, take on the world tomorrow.

John took off his black shirt, changed into a pair of black shorts. Every breath he took in, his physical physique came visible.

Torrie put her brush down on the dresser, she turned to see John's hot appealing abs in her view. It bought a glimmer to her eyes, a smile that would just attract her in a heartbeat.

"You are so hot"

John grinned cutely "What?"

Torrie just smiled in return, before she climbed into bed. John got into bed, he lied down. Torrie moved her head onto his chest, his gentle rise of his heartbeat always settles her to sleep.

The door opened, Lucky jumped up on the bed.

"Lucky get down, you know the rules"

"No, no let him stay" Torrie said, Lucky settled down on the edge of the bed.

Torrie touched John's chest with the inside of palm of her hand. She closed falling asleep in the arms of her loving boyfriend. John stroked her hair a few more times as she slept, his eyes closed feeling himself drift off to sleep for the night.

….

Friday was here, Torrie walked down the stairs casually dressed. John was getting ready to go to Boston for his niece's christening.

"So I'll meet you on Monday at the arena?" John asked picking up his car keys.

Torrie nodded "Yep I'll be there"

"Okay then"

"Oh wait, I got Shelby something. Its not much but" Torrie took out a card and a little adorable rabbit.

John looked at Torrie, while he held his niece's present and card. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No I said, it's a very close family thing…" Torrie said softly.

John looked at her and smiled taking her hand.

"Id love to you to come with me."

"Really?" Torrie's smile lit up.

John nodded "Yeah, Tor you are family. They would wonder where you are?"

Torrie beamed her beautiful smile. Suddenly changing her tune "Ooh! Okay just give me 5 minutes"

John watched Torrie rush, skip up the stairs to choose an outfit for the lovely family occasion. John shook his head softly before he laughed gently

"Okay then"

….

Torrie opened the bedroom door, shutting the door. She leaned back on the door, the excitement shown in her face.

John had done exactly what she wanted of him. The Boise beauty couldn't be more happier.

"What to wear? What to wear?"

She heard John calling from the stairs "Tor, I have to leave like very soon! Just pick something! Wear the dress you bought the other day"

"Okay I'll be quick as I can"

20 minutes later.

"TORRIE WILSON! If you don't come down now I will leave without you!"

Torrie came down in her usual plane clothes, white pants a black strapped top, a black fleece with her hair up in ponytail. she hadn't decided the outfit she was going to wear for the christening, so she just grabbed a number of things and decided she would decide when they get to Boston.

She would have more time then.

…...

John & Torrie were sitting a pair of chairs, waiting for a flight to Boston. After they had checked in, they were waiting for the signal for boarding.

Torrie leaned her head on John's shoulder, reading a magazine. She closed it a moment after. "Thanks for asking me"

John grinned "Glad you could come along" Torrie smiled back as they waited together.

"I feel so happy right now" John chuckled putting his arm around Torrie.

The calling came on the radio, Torrie & John made their way to the gate to fly to Boston.

Torrie walked along the aisle finding her seat, sitting next to John. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper weren't with Torrie for this trip. They were being looked after by a friend.

…

It was almost time to go the church for Shelby Cena's christening. Torrie and John were in the hotel room, he was waiting for Torrie to get ready.

"Tor, will you hurry up?"

"I'm just coming…"

John opened the door, his jaw dropped when he saw amounts of clothes on the bed. "You don't know what you're wearing?"

"I want to look perfect for you, its an important occasion" Torrie said

John walked closer, brushing back her blonde hair to her back. "You would look beautiful in anything sweetheart"

Torrie glanced at John, "Well that doesn't help me!"

John's lips slipped apart as he turned to the wall. "I'll leave to it"

Torrie tapped her fingernail on her temple debating what to wear, "I think I got it!"

She slipped on her chosen outfit, and left the room. John was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Torrie put her hand on the rail as she stepped down the stairs. Idly touching the golden locks lying on her shoulder.

John looked up, he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He saw Torrie dressed in a beautiful red sparkle rhinestones knee length dress and silver sandals strapped around her ankles. Her hair was in sweet curls, with swirls pinning in a stylish way.

"Wow…oh wow…" Cena stuttered in his words.

Torrie smiled at the compliment, she did a twirl that only made John's heart race a little more.

"You look so beautiful" he gazed, uttering words.

"You look so hot!" Torrie said to John, he just nodded like a robot gazing back at Torrie.

"Thank you baby, come on we have to go" Torrie giggled.

John just stood there like he's been hit with a spell, some kind of fairy dust.

"Come on" Torrie grabbed her white stylish jacket, dragging John along.

…..

Torrie climbed out of the sports red covette, she saw number of people standing around in groups. She spotted John's brother Matt holding Shelby in his arms.

John took hold of her hand, as he made his way to his family and friends.

"John! Oh my god you made it" Matt spoke as he hugged his brother.

Torrie stood beside John, smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, missed her birth….but I wouldn't miss this"

"I'm so happy you're here" Matt said to John as he greeted Torrie with a kiss to the cheek.

"It's so good to see you Torrie"

"Thank you so much for the invite" Torrie smiled as the other Cena brothers greeted her.

"Well you are family love" Carol Cena chimed in, Torrie smiled and hugged John's mother.

"I knew you'd come" Dan Cena said.

"I wouldn't miss it if I could help it" John hugged his brother.

"Me too" Sean spoke.

John turned and hugged him. "How are you feeling man?" John asked.

"I'm doing better, stronger everyday"

"Thanks for bringing Torrie, we needed something sweet" Sean teased, John chuckled with Dan and Steve.

John looked over to see Torrie talking to Matt's wife, Cora.

"John you made it" John's dad gushed hugging his son.

"Hey dad, of course I did. Torrie and I wouldn't miss it"

"What about your schedule?"

"I made it work, no worries" John said

John happily greeted his brothers, and a kiss to his mother and a hug to his father.

"Hi Torrie, good to see you again" John Cena Sr spoke.

"Thanks, great to see you too. I'm so excited" Torrie smiled widely.

"Mom and dad are both here?" John asked.

"Yeah they have agreed to be civil" Matt said while Steve, Sean and Steve all paid attention to Shelby.

"Come here sweetie" John took his niece in his arms after she kept reaching out.

"She looks so adorable, I wanna take her home" Torrie gushed making Shelby giggle in John's arms.

"I don't think Matt and Cora will like that, take their only child from them babe"

Torrie giggled, brushing her finger on Shelby's cheek. She gave the little girl the teddy rabbit, the little niece of Cena just loved it.

"You're a natural" John said holding his niece.

Torrie smiled back, keeping all attention to the giggling girl in John's arms.

John's other brothers all came to talk to Torrie and John, along with John's parents. Torrie stood faithfully and happily by John's side in their little group.

"Can I have a picture with her?" Torrie asked.

"Of course" Matt said.

Matt gave Shelby to Torrie, she held her safe and secure. John took Torrie's phone from her, Torrie held Shelby's back, balancing her near her hip.

Torrie's dimples appeared as her smile formed for the picture, John took the picture and gave Torrie her phone back.

"Can I tweet it?" Torrie asked John.

"Either way it wouldn't matter what I said"

"Just thought Id ask" Torrie smiled.

John took Shelby and went off to talk to his family. Torrie clicked on her twitter, username. Torrie11, with Torrie Wilson by it. So everyone knew it was the real Torrie Wilson tweeting not some fake.

Torrie went to the adorable picture, grinning at the image. She scrolled down to the message, typing a caption. "Shelby Cena! Isn't she just so adorable!" Torrie tweeted the picture.

Torrie stood there looking at the picture, she just felt so warm and welcome into the Cena family. That made her feel so happy.

Putting her phone back in her purse, she walked along the gravel back to John. The west newbury fighter put his arm around her back as they talked, socialised with his family.

Torrie turned to John, flashing her smile.

"Okay what do you want?"

Torrie put her hand on his chest "Can I have a picture with you?"

John moaned "Now?"

"Please" she pouted her bottom lip.

"Okay" John grinned as he caught the lip, lightly kissed Torrie.

Torrie got Matt to take the picture of her and John outside the church. She kept her unbuttoned jacket on, showing off her red dress. John was wearing black trousers, a white shirt a black jacket looking very hot but smart.

Torrie stood next to John Cena, her head leaned on his chest with John's arm behind her back, Torrie's hand was on her hip. Both beaming their beautiful smiles.

Torrie tweeted the sweet picture of her and Cena attaching a message

"Just love Christening's! so beautiful Love being here with John! :))" Proudly to be with her man.

It was time to go the christening, so everyone went into the church. John clasped Torrie's hand as they walked up the concrete steps of the church.

Torrie walked down the aisle, before taking her seat next to John.

As the christening went ahead, unknown to everyone inside the church. A silver car parked up. A moment later, a pair of red heels came out and walked along the gravel making her way to the stairs of the church.

The brunette flickered her hair away from her face, clad in designer clothes, killer heels. One thing that gleamed like a star, was the engagement and wedding ring on her finger.

John Cena's estranged wife had shown up to turn the lovely day upside down.

But who will be left broken-hearted by the end of the night?

…...

End of Chapter, Phew! That was long one but I had so much fun writing it :P may have taken me a few days but I wanted it to be ulimate Jorrie chapter as the next one…will be so upsetting! I'm not looking forward to that but it has to be done!

Anyways thank you for reading, leave me a lovely review please! They make me smile! My stories mean so much to me, has got me through so much over the past few weeks.

I believe John will become Champ again in Boston! His hometown, at NOC! I don't think he will be victorious at Summerslam, dunno why. Anyways I cant wait for him to be the champ again! :D

Please WWE, stop having John laid out unconscious in the ring! I keep tearing up when I see it! Love him so very much :D

Till next time, bye-bye

Chapter 9-Liz ruins the christening, causes trouble for Torrie/John. Torrie finds something about John she didn't know! (the chapter is based on "Goodbye To You"

…...


	9. Goodbye To You

Chapter 9-Goodbye To You.

One thing you should know about Torrie Wilson, she always lets her smile shine. She would always focus on the good, believing every storm a sunrise would always follow. Torrie is happy all the time, letting her beautiful smile shine like a sunshine on a summer day.

Storms will occur, rain will pour Torrie knows this, her answer is just let it come. Let the rain pour. Because storms will surpass, she will deal with the outcome. Its what Torrie has always believed that ever since she was a little girl.

She remembered, her father telling her on the day he moved away. He told the little girl, to keep on smiling. Let the world see it, don't let those tears fall. it had gotten her through so much in her life.

Torrie has been through so much in her life, health issues, marriage, divorced, different career directions, lost love, betrayal, friends turning enemies.

She had always found the strength to smile again.

So yeah, no matter what storm brew. The girl would smile again.

Right now Torrie felt so happy, why would she tell herself not to let the tears fall. there was nothing for her to be upset about. Why would she have to? For all the things she believed in, Torrie's in control of her life. Happy, matter of fact never been happier.

Not an ounce of doubt, of fear lingered with her relationship with John.

She had a fantastic life, great friends, healthy fit body, feeling happy, a balanced life.

most of all she has the greatest guy she had ever come to know in her life as her boyfriend, he was like her prince, hero, bodyguard rolled into one.

Torrie was very happy with her life, also she had returned back to WWE.

Nothing could spoil it, but unknown to Torrie that storm was seconds away from hitting.

…..

Torrie sat next to John, her black clutch sparkled purse was on her lap. She watched the reverend do the ceremony, dapping water on Shelby's forehead. A sense of happiness just surrounded the church, so many smiles at the lovely image.

Torrie grinned, stretching her cheeks into a beautiful smile. She felt John's breath on her the side of her neck. She turned to see the light blue in his eyes, his dimples were in his cheeks.

"I love you Torrie"

Torrie let her eyelashes flicker down, a blush settled in her cheeks. "I love you too" she softly spoke above a whisper

"Ahem" Carol Cena gave them a look like two kids talking in the middle of a reading in a church.

Torrie and John both looked at his mother, innocently. Carol idly turned her head back around watching her little granddaughter getting christening.

"Now we're in trouble" Torrie giggled in a whisper.

"Shh" Steve nudged John as he was sat next to him.

John glanced at Torrie before they both lowered their heads down, sharing a secret chuckle.

Torrie mouthed "Love you too" John smiled handsomely before they went back to watch the beautiful image before them.

Unknown to them, red killer heels were on her feet. Clad in a black tight designer jeans, with a white blouse and a black jacket, every step she got closer. She saw the closed window plated door. She peeked in, before she flew the door open.

Definitely the spotlight turned from little Shelby Cena right to the brunette standing there, she let the door close on its own. Her arrival had completely turned the wonderful day around.

But who would be left broken-hearted. Who will know no matter what they do, absolutely everything ….is not enough.

…

John felt like a shot had been shot straight through his heart. Right through,

when he saw his estranged wife standing there. He couldn't believe it, almost he wanted to believe it was a nightmare. She couldn't be here? Not today. His niece's christening…..she wouldn't be that heartless….

Torrie turned her head, she saw Elizabeth Hurdeau-Cena standing. She felt her heart start to thump a little faster. Quickly she turned her back trying not to make eye contact. Why is she here? Did John know? What is going on?

Torrie's heart kept going faster as questions kept swirling in her mind, unluckily for her the answers weren't following.

"Oh don't let me interrupt." Liz spoke as the silence filled the church.

"Can I help you Miss?" The reverend asked.

"Ignore her" Matt Cena told while his wife stood at his side.

"I'm actually part of this family, I felt pretty upset that I didn't receive an invitation"

Carol Cena shot up "You are not part of this family!"

Liz put her hand on her white silk blouse dramatically "Carol that is a awful thing to say"

Carol looked at her soon to be ex daughter in law, she went to step forwards but her son stopped her.

Torrie sat there, she felt the butterflies in her stomach almost making her feel sick.

It felt awkward as Elizabeth is John's wife legally on paper, but in John's heart…she wasn't part of the Cena family she had been replaced by Torrie.

Torrie couldn't stop the negativity thought brewing in her mind, maybe being here was a mistake? Something sure didn't feel right to Torrie. All the blonde did was sit in silence.

"You see Reverend, I am actually Shelby Auntie….I'm married to one of the brothers. Is he here? Where's John. My husband…"

"_Husband" felt like a bullet in her heart. _

John felt the blood starting to boil in his body, he was angry that Liz had come and wrecked a 2 year olds christening. His only niece….John Cena was not happy.

He could see Torrie in utter silence, he moved his hand towards hers.

"Oh there he is, sitting with that blonde Barbie trailer trash tramp who by the way is sleeping with a married man, I heard she's actually a Christian" Liz growled.

Liz chuckled echoed "What a replacement, John" as family members and friends whispers went around.

Torrie just sat there, suffering in silence. No way was she going to make a scene at a little girl's christening even though she definitely wanted to strike back. Torrie wanted to do the honourable thing.

Torrie felt a grasp on her hand from John's hand on her lap. Their fingers laced together for a second before John stood up.

John walked towards Liz, and grabbed her forearm dragging her out of the church.

Torrie sat there, Steve scooted closer to her "It's okay, ignore her"

The sweet blonde just smiled softly in return trying to forget what just happened.

It did not fade.

…...

John got Liz out of her church, he eyed her with a glare he holds in the ring.

"What in the hell are you doing here?!" John snapped.

Liz flickered her hair "I heard it was Shelby's christening, I had to come along after all I am her auntie"

"You are not welcome here, get out of here" John ordered.

Liz fluttered her eyes up before she smirked "Well that's not a greeting I'm used too"

"Just get out of here Liz, now you're not welcome"

"Ok take that car that I paid for by the way, get the hell out of here!"

She folded her arms, glancing at John. "So that's Torrie huh? Wow…she's pretty"

"Leave now" John said not falling into her game.

"Just like the others, got to say…she's the most prettiest definitely you're type. Beautiful, naïve, fit and dumb"

Cena glared at her, firmly speaking. "I won't tell you again"

Liz looked at him ignoring his tone, playing her own little game "Does she know?"

"Know what?" John asked.

Liz smirked flicking her hair "That she's not the only diva you've dated…I mean…oh my favourite…how you've dumped them to come back to me"

John briefly glanced to the concrete before he cut off his wife. "No, and she's not going to know"

Liz giggled, "Oh John you know honesty" Cena chuckled in disbelief, yeah she can talk!

"The most precious thing in a relationship. I bet Torrie would love to know some secrets about you" she started stepping towards the church.

John grabbed her forearm, pulling her back "You don't leave now, so help me god I will drag you to the car myself. Get the fuck out of here! Liz stay away from me and my family. Get the hell out of my life" Cena snapped.

Liz took a glance at his eyes, she yanked her arm away from John. "I'm leaving. You better get back to Shelby's christening. Give her a kiss for me"

Liz lightly placed her lips on John's lips, he immediately pushed away.

The devious brunette giggled "Good to see you again babe"

"I'm not yours, I'm nothing to do with you" John firmly told.

"John, we both know that's not true…"

John's eyes glanced at her, deeply breathing. "Last time I'm going to tell you"

"You belong to me"

"I don't"

"Oh John you say that now, it's the same old story with you. Torrie will just be another girl's heart you break when you realise you are miserable without me"

John just lowered his eyes to the concrete, he couldn't seem to find the strength to say a single word. Why couldn't he? It sent a question, yet again no answer followed.

Liz giggled again as she opened her driver sport car door "Just as I thought, you'll come back, bye babe" she twinkled her fingertips as she drove away.

John Cena stood there alone, wondering what just happened? He couldn't possibly want Liz back. No after the hell he went through, he felt happy and loved his life with Torrie, he had everything. He's surely not going to risk it all on a relationship that will just end up failing yet again.

Right? Right? John wouldn't do that?

John wouldn't put himself through it again, be miserable, have a partner that just find new ways to hurt him. He wouldn't honestly want to be a risk being a "wreck" again.

Why was Cena powerless to his estranged wife, she was like a witch, stirring the cauldron just waiting for the storm to hit.

What John didn't know, Torrie had seen the whole thing.

…

Torrie stood there, feeling the breeze blowing her golden hair glowing her eyes at John. Her faith felt shaken, She had witnessed John in an encounter with his wife it didn't look like a screaming match.

Torrie glanced a few moments before she turned back into the church, beaming her smile at friends and family members.

Only thing, that was stopping the tears from falling. Its what her father had told her many years ago.

Torrie started a conversation, forgetting what she had just seen. Her mind surely was keeping her company.

"_What was it all about? Why were they talking? Is John going to leave me?" _

"_He loves me…I know it, he loves. I know he does. I see it, I feel it…"_

Torrie knew John loved her, she knew his love was true. He treated her with respect, he shown her affection.

It would make her smile in any occasion, he'd always be there for her to run in her moment of need. If she didn't want to tell, Cena wouldn't bug her like a poke her with a stick. He would just have a certain look on his face, that would get the truth out of her.

He's been the amazing boyfriend, every box on Torrie's list he ticked…one flaw the one thing that seemed to not fall in place. A woman named Elizabeth, she had a hold on John somehow by the click of her fingers, John seems to fall at her feet.

Now she had shot back unexpectedly, it had shot right through Torrie & John.

Would it be strong enough to split them apart?

…...

John walked back into the church, after he took a few minutes outside to gather himself after that unexpected arrival. John had decided to focus on his niece's day, after all, he couldn't get into thinking about the situation involving Liz.

He just couldn't, not right now.

He stopped on his step, he glanced at his lovely girlfriend Torrie. The smile on her face warmed his heart, there's no way he could break her heart.

John stood there, grinning as he saw the sweet smile on Torrie's face. The shine in her golden locks, it just bought warmth. She caught his gaze, Torrie let the stare go on for a moment.

He watched as she shared a laugh with his brother. John walked towards them, coming at her side.

"Sorry about that" John said to Matt.

"Tell me that witch is gone, she ruined my daughters day" Matt furiously replied.

John nodded "She's gone" He put his arm around the back of Torrie, she turned and let her white pearls peek in her smile. Cena let his own smile surface, but he didn't know the smile wasn't as truthful as it would seem.

He gently lowered a gentle kiss to her temple.

_Shine that smile, Torrie, don't let it fade. _

…

"What was she doing here?" Carol asked John, ever since Liz's crashing of the christening. Of course John was the victim of the darting questions from his family.

John didn't know, he hadn't seen Liz in so long. Quite frankly, Cena didn't want to even hear the name of his wife at the moment. She had ruined this beautiful day, no matter what they did to try and save it.

"I don't know mom"

"You better not be lying John, I want that woman away from this family"

"Far away as possible" John Cena SR added.

"I don't know why she was here, I haven't seen her in …..months! I swear to you I'm as shocked as you." John explained to his family.

"You honestly don't know?"

John shook her head "I swear to you,"

"What did she say?"

John blinked his eyes up briefly at the ceiling before he spoke again. "Nothing…just her usual crap, lets just focus on Shelby"

"Good idea" Carol held her granddaughter close to her.

His family members agreed not letting his soon to be ex wife ruin the day,

John grinned, hiding a certain look in his face. Torrie stood a little far away gazing at every move of John. It didn't settle her nerves. Her heels clicked, while she turned and walked away.

Unknown to John, and his family. Torrie stepped out of the church. She felt the gravel stones on the bottom of her heels. She brushed through the left side of her blonde hair, thinking of had suddenly occurred.

She felt breeze pick up a little, the golden sunshine had been clouded. It looked as the weather had taken a turn. Certainly explained the situation.

She let her eyelashes lower to close, taking in a soft breath filing up her frame.

Torrie didn't realise, two eyes were set on her. A smirk plastered on her face.

It told the story, Elizabeth Hurdeau-Cena was far from over. She was not finished.

Liz had her gaze on the girlfriend of her soon to be ex husband. She wanted John back! The brunette had to get rid of the blonde rival.

The sweet blonde, known as Torrie Wilson.

"_The bitch had to go" Liz thought. _

…

Opening her car door, she walked towards the deep in thought blonde. "Hi there you must be Torrie"

Torrie heard a voice call her name, she turned around to see Liz standing there. "Thought you left"

Liz glanced at her before she came forwards, "Oh is that what John told you"

Torrie decided not to answer, she just turned her gaze somewhere else.

"I'm Elizabeth by the way," she put on a polite tone, Torrie glanced at Liz she noticed the fake grin dropped in John's soon to be ex wife.

"The wife of the husband you're screwing"

Torrie scoffed a giggle before she brushed back her blonde hair.

"Not very moral is it?"

Torrie clicked her tongue, exhaled a breath with a not impressed look across her face. "Moral? You just ruined a little girl's christening to get attention" Torrie struck back.

"Well I'm not sleeping with a married man"

"No not at the moment" Torrie mumbled, she had heard all about the antics of Liz over the years. She was one devious, lying, cheating witch. She had made John's life miserable. She blamed her actions on John because he wasn't around, she was lonely and needed to feel loved….so she looked elsewhere and just expected for John to understand.

John had just had enough, ended their relationship calling it "irretrievable broken"

"Excuse me"

Torrie flicked her blonde hair, "I know why you're here, you obviously miss the life style, I'm sure this is all John" Torrie signalled all the designers clothes and jewellery was bought by John. After all, she knew about Liz expensive spending.

"You don't even know me"

"Oh I do, I know that you made John's life living hell for years"

Torrie placed her hands on her slender hips, feeling the material of her red dress.

"I know you made him miserable, you don't do that to the ones you love" Torrie firmly spoke.

"I know you made him blame himself, when really it was you. I know that you hurt him time and time again. So I should slap you right here, right now…."

Liz took a step back, while Torrie stood in front of her seriously looking at her.

"But unlike you, I'm not about to ruin an Christening. I have class, and morals"

"Is it right?"

"I'm going to do the honourable thing, walk away even though I want rip out every hair extension out of your head after today, hell after everything you've done to John"

Liz flickered her eyes up at Torrie, hearing the tone from the Boise Belle.

"I love John more than anything, anyone I won't let some devious, lying, gold digger bitch hurt him" Torrie growled, with anger rising in her eyes.

"So you and John are over, get over it. Oh get a life, a job because you're not getting a thing from John" Torrie snapped.

"Now if you excuse me, I have Christening to get back too" Torrie flickered her blonde hair, while she turned around.

A grin surfaced on her face, she had settled her own nerves striking back at John's ex.

"You're beautiful by the way"

Torrie turned back towards Liz, "Oh thank you very much,"

"Just his type" Liz added.

"Excuse me?"

"Just his type, trust me. Everything about you,"

Torrie glanced at Liz "What's that suppose to mean?" Torrie didn't give John's ex time to answer back, the grin on her face just got Torrie to respond again.

"You know what, I don't care what you say." Torrie walked back to the church steps.

Liz giggled, stopping the golden blonde in her heel. Torrie rolled her eyes up to the clouded sky.

"You think you're the only diva, John's dated?"

Curiosity rose in Torrie's eyes hearing the words from Liz, she turned back looking at Liz as she leaned back on her car.

"I know about Mickie James" Torrie told.

"Oh do you?"

"Yes I know about Mickie, how he dated her and then called it quits and went back to you and got married back in 2009" Torrie spoke.

"Now if you excuse me?"

"You think she was the only one"

Torrie let her hair flick to her back when she turned back. "She was the only one"

"No love, she wasn't. do you know a woman called Lisa Marie"

Torrie stood there, while the shock settled in her eyes. A soft mutter passed her lips…

"Victoria…"

"That was her ring name, but yeah he dated her and dumped her. Oh there was another one…..the blonde from Toronto…..and there was another, just can't remember…"

Torrie shook her head, hiding the tears behind her emerald eyes. "I don't believe you"

Liz looked at her. "Ask John, gotta wonder if you didn't know. What else is he not telling you? Secrets in relationships never good"

Torrie let her eyes close, she could feel the water in her eyes but she wouldn't let those tears fall. she wouldn't give that devious witch the satisfaction. After what Liz had said, it couldn't be true, she and John had no secrets…right?

Torrie let her eyes flicker open, before she turned back to Liz. "I don't believe you"

"Torrie, I'm not here to cause trouble I'm just here because I know John."

"I know John too, I know for a definite fact. He hates you!" Torrie snapped.

"That's what he says, truly deep down. He knows he belongs to me. He knows that.

He knows it's the same old story. Doesn't matter the girl he's dating, don't matter how long….2 months, 8 months, 5 years. Hell even 10 years which by the way, has happened before" Liz told.

"Go away" Torrie spoke, refusing to believe it.

"It's the same old story, he realises he belongs with me and I highly doubt he hasn't told you everything"

Torrie scoffed a breath before she flickered her blonde hair from her face. "You know what? I don't care what you say. Its not going to work, I love John and he loves me. We all have pasts, things we aren't proud of, even John so if you excuse me"

"So he's told you everything?"

"Yes! Absolutely everything!"

Liz opened the door, "Girls can you come out here?" what Torrie saw next, chilled her right to the bone.

Two little girls came out, hand in hand. Torrie stood there, her lips slide apart slightly in utter shock. She looked the hair colours, their blue eyes shone like a spotlight.

Shade of blue.

Liz spoke again. "Are you sure, he told you everything?"

Torrie felt a pierce to her heart. _"No…" _

…...

John was talking, enjoying time with his family. Shelby was playing the buttons on his white shirt as he held his little niece.

"I'm sorry about earlier sweetheart, I really am" John cuddled Shelby close to his chest.

"John, have you seen Torrie?" Cora asked.

John turned at his side, he looked down to the empty space. Usually she would be standing right there but this time, his faithful girl was not there.

"Oh umm…no, I'm sure she's around." John spoke.

"I wanted to ask her something" Matt's wife told.

"Oh I'll go and find her. I'm sure she's around here somewhere" John gave Shelby back to her mother as he walked around looking for his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi bro, have you seen Torrie?"

"You've lost her already" Sean spoke.

"No I haven't lost her, she's just gone wondering around. She always does it"

"It's a church" Steve added.

"Trust me, she will wonder anywhere" John chuckled.

"Well If I see her, I'll let you know"

"Thanks" John slapped hands with his youngest brother before he went on searching for Torrie.

"_Tor, where are you?" _After what had happened today, he really needed her right now.

….

Torrie stood there, almost feeling like her heels were stuck. The shock had forced her heart to feel like it was jumping through hoops. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes.

Two girls, John didn't have children….right? She didn't know a faintest clue what about is. All the years she's known John, he didn't have any children. He couldn't have kept them a secret. It would have been too difficult, maybe from the fans but…co workers, even best friends. No this can't be true.

Seriously it can't be true, he hadn't kept such a huge secret from her that involved, he had two daughters? That would have been ultimate betrayal.

"Siobhan, Melody say hello to Torrie" Liz instructed.

The two girls waved, smiling slightly nervous.

Torrie looked at them before she let her fingertips glide down her golden blonde locks on the left side of her body. She didn't know what to do? Surely what to say this had shocked her almost to the core.

"I…I…I'm sorry…who are they?" Torrie asked softly.

"Siobhan, Melody. My daughters"

Torrie blinked her lashes, but the shock didn't fade away. "And they are…?" Liz nodded as she answered Torrie's question.

"I miss him mommy" the youngest girl said.

"I know you do, we were the perfect little family" Liz glanced at Torrie.

The golden blonde lowered her head to the gravel, was she standing in the way?

"Get back in the car girls" the two girls got back in the car.

Torrie gulped down the lump in her throat, she could almost feel her heart beating through her chest. There has to be a reasonable explanation…..if there wasn't. god knows what she's going to?

Torrie watched Liz get in the car, feeling the wind blow her blonde hair. She heard few little words from Liz before she drove away. "Perfect family"

Torrie let her eyes close, standing alone. What else could she do? Her discovery had knocked her for six. Torrie knew she loves John more than anything, hell love him more than she's ever loved anyone in her life.

What if it wasn't enough? What if they weren't strong enough.

Torrie felt the water of tears building behind her eyes, when she came to a realisation

She may have to say goodbye.

…...

John looked around everywhere in the church, but he still couldn't find Torrie. He knew she was a wonder, definitely a dreamer. She'd explore anywhere. Still he had covered pretty much the whole of the church, still he hadn't found her.

"Hey dad"

"Hey son,"

John's eyes glanced around, John Cena SR looked at his son "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I just can't find Torrie, I've looked everywhere" John said.

"She has to be around somewhere, couldn't have just disappeared" His father said.

"I'm pretty worried,"

"I'm sure she's around, anyway how are you?"

John glanced at his caring father "Yeah I'm fine, I don't know why I'm so surprised what Liz did. She just loves to screw up my life"

"Well at least you have Torrie, a sweet kind hearted woman by your side"

John let his cute dimples show in his cheeks. "Yeah thank god for that"

"So Elizabeth can't screw up your life" His dad told smiling.

John nodded as he kept his handsome grin on his face. "God where is Torrie?"

"Torrie? You're looking for her?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I can't find her"

"Well she's outside" Dan Cena told.

"Oh thank god, catch you guys in a second" John walked off going outside to find his girlfriend.

John Cena did not know, just how much damage his ex had done. Soon, pretty soon he will.

…..

The wind was picking up, the clouds were getting darker. The storm was almost here.

One golden blonde, knew this better than anyone. She felt her blonde hair scattering, silk locks blowing across her face.

Torrie was deep in thought, she didn't know John was making his way near her.

"There you are"

The Boise Belle turned around to come face to face with John. "Yeah here I am"

John embraced her, Torrie didn't return the embrace.

"I was looking for you everywhere," he felt the weather had taken a sudden turn, the sunshine had been clouded. It almost felt like, the sun had faded from the blue lit sky.

It was windy, he knew this by Torrie's blonde hair was blowing with the breeze.

"We better go back in, looks like it's going to rain" John took her hand but Torrie's hand slipped from his, and remained in the same spot.

John blinked suddenly, when he felt Torrie's fingers slide from his hand. "Tor, is everything okay?"

Torrie gazed at John, with not an ounce of love in her eyes "You tell me" the stare was more like a glare. It certainly didn't warm John.

"What do you mean?" Cena asked.

Torrie's fingertips flipped her blonde hair onto her back "Just when you think…you know someone, and then they turn out to be something new all together"

John glanced at Torrie, "What are you talking about?"

Torrie let her eyes close briefly before staring at John. The stare definitely nerved him.

"I don't understand Tor, what you're trying to say. What are you saying?"

Torrie looked at him before she responded. "There's nothing you want to tell me?"

John shook his head "No…"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Torrie, I don't know….I don't have the faintest idea what you're on about" John said.

Torrie let the tip of her tongue touch her lip before she put her hands on her hips. "Ok…does the names Siabohan, Melody ring a bell? what does it mean to you?"

John looked at Torrie before he shook his head, still misunderstanding. "Umm….errr….a-a- bunch of girls names"

Torrie scoffed a laugh with her lips apart. "Are you being serious?"

"What?"

"They should ring a bell, considering that's what you called your damn daughters!" Torrie pushed John on his chest, with her eyes blaring like a wildfire.

John steadied his footing. "My…My WHAT?"

"Just when I thought I knew you, you keep something so huge from me!"

John couldn't bring out the words, after he had been shocked by Torrie. He had been startled so much, into silence.

"John…damn it, talk to me! Liz told me everything! We had a talk" Torrie screamed, John still remained in silence.

"JOHN CENA, TALK TO ME!" Torrie shouted feeling the wind blowing through her hair. She was getting angrier and angrier by the moment as John stayed silent.

John breathed in deeply "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Well picture kind of…spoke the words," Torrie kept her hands on her slender hips

John felt the anger rise in his eyes, his antic of his ex was just horrific. How could she? First ruin his niece's christening, and now this? Seriously….just when he thinks she couldn't get worse, and bam shocks him all over again!

"Torrie, I swear to you, I don't have kids. They aren't mine. Was one of blonde, brunette"

"Uh huh" Torrie's tone became softer.

"They aren't my kids, I don't have kids. They aren't my daughters I swear to you…okay just believe me"

Torrie stood there, feeling more confused. She felt the tug of believing John but the image of Liz standing there with two girls remained in her mind.

"But…" Torrie softly spoke.

John came forwards, stood right in front of Torrie so she could see the truth lying in his crystal blue eyes. "They are her kids…..I do know them, but I swear to you, the only grandchild in my family is Shelby"

Torrie looked at John, "She said you were the perfect little family"

"I did help over the years…"

"You were like a stepfather?"

John held a breath before he exhaled thinking of the right things to say. "I….guess, but they aren't in my kids. She knows that, I can't believe she would use them to try and split us apart"

"Whatever she's told you, is vicious lies. When I took her out of the church, she was saying these things but I know why she came back…because she wants me back, same old story"

Torrie looked at John, as she heard the same words that Liz had told her come from John. "Oh…" she muttered.

"But I told her, it wasn't going to work….as I'm happy with you, so she won't split us apart. Okay" John let his smile soften, "Right?" he repeated when Torrie hadn't smile or grinned back. She just stood there.

"Tor, she won't split us apart right?" John asked, feeling the thud in his chest.

Torrie remained in silence, while her mind was split in half. Almost a crossroads what to do or say.

"_No don't believe her, you love John. We belong together, ok we are happy. You're happy more than ever! John loves you! He respects you! He takes you higher than anyone! He's everything you want or need!" _

Torrie stood silent, as the time seem to go on. The concern was rising in John's face over his girlfriend's silence.

"_What if it's not enough? What if it is the same old story for you? You want to be broken again, all that pain, he may love you, is the best…but there will always be the slight doubt….can you live with that? Knowing he may be wanting Liz back…what about the girls? How do they fit in with John's life….does he still see them? " _

"_Think about it? What's the right direction? What will the future hold?" _

John put his hands on Torrie's forearms "Please talk to me"

She looked at John as he removed his hands from her arms. Still she hadn't said a single word. All she did was lower her head towards the floor.

John walked closer, he put his hand on the bottom of her left cheek. "Torrie, I love you…." she gazed her eyes away from John, still hearing two different sides of her mind.

"Sweetheart look at me" Torrie took a moment before she gazed back at John.

"There's no one in this world that I want more than you, okay I love you and there is no way I'm letting that woman ruin the best thing ive got in my life" John told.

Torrie blinked, as she felt the soften in her heart. "I love you too" she reached up her arms as she embraced John. He felt the relief flutter in his heart, the moment he felt Torrie's body pressed against his. He touched her golden blonde hair, feeling the fear of losing her for a moment.

That was worse than anything.

"I'm sorry I was just got confused, she shocked me…and…"

"Let's just forget about it, let's go back inside, Cora wanted to ask you something"

"Oh okay" Torrie grinned sweetly.

"What else did the wicked witch Miss money lot say?" Cena asked, he's sure going to wish in seconds, he did not ask that.

Torrie rolled her eyes, "Just about I was your type, that I wasn't the only diva you've dated before. She just wants her perfect life style back….using her kids as a way to do that. My god"

"Diva…" John mumbled.

"Yeah I know about Mickie, you told me you weren't proud of it. Look past is the past" Torrie spoke.

"Right…yeah…"

"She also said you dated Lisa or and Trish…" Torrie scoffed a laugh.

"I didn't ever date Trish"

Torrie nodded "No I thought so," she the wondered why John only mentioned one of the names.

"Wait….why did you say just one?"

John looked at her before he cast his eyes away.

"Wait…did you…date Lisa?" Torrie asked

John decided not to answer, "Let's go back inside shall we?" he went to grasp hold of her hand but Torrie stepped away.

"Yes or no, John it's a simple question" Torrie sternly spoke

John stammered in his words "Umm….I-…I don't know what you want me to say?"

"Yes or no" Torrie said slowly but seriously.

Cena stood there before he slowly nodded his head.

Torrie gasped putting her hands around her mouth, she had remembered Lisa upset over a certain superstar going back to his former fiance, she ended up going back to her husband….the superstar was JOHN!

"You and Lisa….one of…very best friends…."

"It was a long time ago" John defended.

"You left her, you broke it off with her to go back to Liz…" Torrie put the pieces of the puzzle together, the last fell silently back to place.

Same old story….would she meet the same fate?

"Torrie, I….."

"Don't, just don't" soft mutter came through her lips.

"Torrie I didn't want to tell you…I thought I don't know I guess look…it was the past, it was years ago…." John spoke, as he felt emotion starting building.

"I never knew, I thought I knew you…" Torrie turned away, before she glanced back at John. Her blonde locks blew off her shoulders.

"You do know me, Torrie…"

Torrie let her eyes lower, the tears had risen up in her eyes as she looked at John.

"Tell me one thing,"

John stood there as he waited for what she was going to say.

"Will I become one of the women? Will my name be added to the list of the girls's hearts you broke to go back to her"

John looked at her, he couldn't find the strength at the exact moment to speak.

"Tell me John, please tell me" Torrie pleaded for him to settle her heart, but this time, he remained in silence.

"Will it be the same old story?" Torrie asked.

John stayed silent, his silence broke Torrie's heart in two. He didn't even try to defend it. That was the moment, the rain poured down from the high clouds.

"I guess I just answered my own question" Torrie muttered, with tears in her eyes.

John let his head lower to the ground, he wanted to say "No! you wouldn't be," he wanted nothing more but to tell Torrie the truth, but the words didn't follow.

"Torrie…I love you…"

Torrie flickered her lashes down, as a tear fell. "It's not enough" while the rain splashed on her blonde hair.

A cab parked, Torrie had called one before John had come out.

"Where are you going?"

"Go back to your family John, I don't belong here….I don't belong anywhere…"

"That's not…..true, Torrie. Please don't go…" John pleaded with her. The emotion of tears had built in his light blue eyes. He could feel Torrie slipping through his fingers.

She walked near the cab, John's voice was cracking in emotion.

"Torrie, please don't go! Tor don't leave, Torrie!" John screamed, he felt the rain sliding down his facial features.

Torrie climbed in the cab, sat down on the seat didn't make any contact with John. She could hear his voice pleading with her. But he didn't tell her the one thing she needed to know….so there was only one way this was going to end.

A goodbye.

The cab drove away, Torrie saw the church become a distant figure. As she got further away, the tears just spilled out of her eyes, while she softly sobbed alone.

….

"Damn it!" John beeped his car to unlock, he climbed in the driver seat.

The rain poured down on the windshield of his car. John washed the rain away with window sliders. He smacked the steering wheel, in anger over his own actions and his ex.

John rested his head on his steering wheel, thinking of today's events. Just hours ago, he felt happy, and now….all he felt was the emotion rising the tears in his eyes.

The rain kept pouring down on his windshield. John watched the rain just pour down, definitely spoke volumes….

He let Liz once again screw up the happiness in his life, he couldn't let Torrie go. Not after everything they have been through. He had to get her back. No way was he letting go?

John started his car, turning the key to rev up the engine. He knew exactly where he was going.

Get Torrie back.

…

Torrie opened the hotel room door. The door closed, when Torrie slid down the door into a heap on the floor. She leaned her head back, her lashes flickered up at the ceiling. Casting her eyes down, a tear fell down.

She felt broken hearted after what just happened. Everything she thought she knew, all she believed in. everything she loved, believed in just fell to pieces.

Why wouldn't John give her answer, her heart needed…..

She loved John with all her heart, Torrie would do absolutely anything for him. There's nothing in this world, she wouldn't do. She'd sacrifice. She'd always be there for him. He was the one thing she tried so hard to hold on too. She wanted him so much, wanted to stay but he didn't give her the reason…so she wasn't giving in this time.

There was no other way…..

Torrie wiped underneath her eyes with her fingertips, getting rid of the tears. She stood back on her heels, and decided exactly what she was going to do.

She opened her purse, got the money out she just got out at the bank. Torrie had to get out of Boston, she just wanted to be somewhere else.

She put her purse in her overnight bag, as she packed up her make up that was strewed on the table after she and John had left for the church. She couldn't find her favourite lip shine, while packing away her make up accessories in her bag.

Torrie looked underneath the table but it wasn't there, after searching for a another few minutes, She gave up. She changed out of her wet red dress into black pants, with a light pink v neck top, slipping on her dolly shoes.

Torrie opened her suitcase, started putting her clothes in the case. She just had to get out of here.

John opened the hotel room door, he saw Torrie. A weak grin came on his face "Oh Torrie, thank god…..I"

Seeing she was still here, until he saw the bag she was packing. "Whoa, whoa where are you going?"

"Leaving" one word came through her lips.

John felt like his heart had collided with a bullet "No, No, no you can't"

"I can't stay here, I'm sorry to Shelby and your family but I need to get out of Boston"

"Tor, please don't go" John pleaded.

Torrie put her last of her clothes in the case, grabbing what she could.

"Where are you going to go?" John asked concerned.

"I don't know, New York, Japan, Mongolia I just need to get out of here" Torrie said almost shaking in emotion.

"Tor, please don't leave me…we can talk about this, okay go home…"

"Home?"

"Our home"

Torrie shook her head full of tears "No I thought it was my home, but its just another reminder of your life with her."

"Please darling, please don't do this. I can't be with you. Please don't leave me" John emotionally told, with tears in his clear blue eyes.

Torrie let her close eyes before she re opened them a moment after. "I won't be one of those girls. I won't be hurt by you. I won't be hurt by anyone again. I've had enough heartbreak in my life…I won't let you be one of them…" heartbroken Torrie cried.

"Torrie, please…."

"I love you John, I always will. You were the one thing I tried so very hard to hold on too….but I want you" she let her eyes cast to the floor.

"But I'm not giving in this time" Torrie zipped up her case.

"I'll get down on my knees for you, I would do anything for you. Don't go please. Don't leave. Please don't leave me"

Torrie lowered her head towards the carpet. "I can't stay."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you"

"Then don't"

Torrie shook her head, feeling more torn than ever. She wouldn't fall again, she wouldn't be some rebound girl.

"I won't be some rebound girl"

"Rebound? You're not! Tor I love you so much! Okay…you want do this, throw everything away?"

Torrie flickered her blonde hair while she turned back "You think I want this! You think I want to say something….you think I want to leave! You think I want this to be how it ends…"

John looked at her, he felt a pierce in his heart at the word "ends" he took hold of her arm, pleading with his eyes "Look at me, you said nothing could ever split us apart. Remember that?"

"What did I know?" Torrie sighed

"No you were right, I love you Torrie. I can't do this without you"

"You'll be fine without me"

"No I'm a fighter, yeah but without you….I'll give up…"

"No you won't"

"I can't live without you, I need you Torrie. Please don't leave me, please I can't lose you, I just can't." John begged.

Torrie let a tear fall, "No…..I can take about anything, or anyone lying…hurting me. But you….I never thought you'd hurt me"

John felt the tears in his eyes, a few had fallen. His deep voice was cracked in emotion. His heart was being torn apart over the thought of losing Torrie.

"But this can't be the end…"

Torrie stood there glancing at John, teary eyed breathing deeply. All signs of what she was about to say. John Cena was the love of her life, he was everything to her. When she looks in his crystal blue eyes, she knew it would all be alright. He'd be there. She felt like she couldn't live a day without him.

It came to this...

Torrie let her soft breath release "Then how come it is" she grabbed her case, walked towards the door. John felt absolutely powerless.

Her blonde hair fell forwards near her cheek, flickering her head. The locks landed on her shoulder.

The delicate tear fell on her cheek, with waterfall of emotion in her innocent eyes.

Torrie went through the door, let the door close. John watched it, his heart broke at the moment he knew…..

She was gone.

…...

Before she leaves Boston, there was one thing she had to do first. Telling the cab driver a specific destination. Torrie climbed out of the cab walking up the drive way, she knocked on the door.

Carol Cena opened the front door, she smiled when she saw Torrie at the door.

"Oh Torrie, John was…looking for you. Is he with you?"

Torrie gulped down before she responded. "Can I come in?"

"Oh of course love," Carol invited Torrie into her home.

She looked at Carol before she brushed back her blonde hair. Emotion was in her face as she started to speak.

"I…wanted to say, thank you for everything"

"Are you alright?"

"You were definitely the one that made me feel like I belonged, and I never really got on well with my partner's mother…but you, I just wanted to say thank you"

"Torrie, what's wrong?"

"I have to go,"

"Go…where?"

"This will probably be the last time I see you Carol, so thank you for everything…you've been one amazing woman to me"

"Torrie please come and talk to me, have a coffee…."

"I have to leave, get out of here. Out of Boston"

"What about John?" Carol felt confused.

Torrie felt the tears in the corner of her eyes, replaying the tearful goodbye she had with John. "I'm sorry Carol, goodbye"

"Torrie…please don't leave…."

Torrie went back outside the door, "I'm sorry…I can't stay"

"Why? What's going on?" Carol spoke.

Torrie flipped her hair around, the wind blew in her face "I thought I knew your son, guess I don't" with that Torrie climbed back in the cab, after a second goodbye.

Carol Cena stood at her front door, she saw the rain pouring down on the concrete.

Her stare bore a gaze after she had witnessed a crying Torrie. She went to her house phone, left a very stern message.

"Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena! I don't care where you are! At an airport, your fathers! An arena, an hotel I don't care!

"You get your butt back here! I gave you life, I can take it back! I bought you into this word! So help me god I will take you out of this world! So you better get back here now! "

"Get here now! I will be waiting" Carol put down the phone, she walked to the white couch and waited for her son to receive the call.

She wasn't going to allow Liz to ruin her son's life yet again, not when he had everything right. The career, the passion and the beautiful woman lying in Torrie Wilson.

The mother of John Cena wanted answers.

…...

Torrie sat there at the airport, alone and in silence. Passing people were walking but luckily no one noticed her, Torrie had her head down. Quite frankly Torrie wanted to be left alone.

Today had been the most upsetting day, everything she thought she knew and had.

It fell to pieces, she couldn't find the strength to smile again right now. The advice of her father she held onto so many years, this time. It wasn't enough, the hurt was too strong.

John was absolutely everything to her, now she felt…nothing but pain, just pain. Darkness of pain. This was definitely one of the darkest hours of her life.

Hearing the lyrics of a song that definitely spoke to her heart. The song was being played on the radio.

She had done the two hardest goodbyes. One to the love of her life, a woman that she come to know and have a beautiful relationship with.

"_Of all the things I believed in….I just want to get it over with" _

_Goodbye to you, Goodbye to everything I thought I knewYou were the one I love. The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Torrie let her eyes close, hearing the lyrics. Her heart was in pieces. She felt so alone, more than ever. Felt more hurt than Torrie felt in a long time. A dark hour for Torrie, all she wanted to do is crawl into bed and shut the world out.

She didn't even have her babies with her for comfort.

Thinking back to this morning, Torrie was happy, The Boise Beauty had felt like she had everything….now all she felt was pain. Torrie felt the heartbreak, she wished she could have stayed but she wasn't going to risk being broken-hearted again.

She wouldn't let John break up with her to go back to his wife so she said goodbye before there could have been chance of that happening. The secrets she didn't know about John.

Torrie didn't say another way, this was it.

The tears didn't leave her eyes tears fell more risen up.

"_I want you, but I'm not giving in this time…" _

"_Goodbye To You, Goodbye to everything that I thought I knew…." _

Torrie leaned back on the seat, the shadows of the truth had destroyed everything she loved. There she sat alone, with a broken-hearted expression. This is not what she wanted, Torrie didn't think this would happen….

Torrie didn't think this is how the trip would end. As she sat there, a part of her wished she didn't go to the christening, that way everything would have stayed the same.

But now, it had all suddenly taken a turn….

John Cena was already gone.

…..

John sat on the couch, burying his head in his hands. Closing his eyes a moment after. He felt something poking on his lower back. He reached out to find Torrie's lip shine peeking at the edge of the cushion.

John grasped the tube in his hand, it read "My Eternity" that was Torrie's favourite. She always have it on, it was just her favourite. John knew it.

He lowered his head down, holding onto something of Torrie's. Why did he screw it up? After everything his ex has done, making his life miserable…why would he let her have the power to ruin the great life he had with Torrie.

John felt angry with himself for allowing it to happen. He should have told Torrie exactly what he wanted. He didn't seem to have the strength at the time….he just didn't understand why he couldn't raise his voice.

Now he had lost Torrie.

A message beeped on his phone, he rubbed his temple touching his phone. His heart broke all over again at the sight of what was before him.

His brother Matt had uploaded on twitter, a picture of John & Torrie together with John holding Shelby in his arms, smiles on both their faces. Matt hadn't known what had happened.

He attached the beautiful picture, with the caption of " JohnCena, Torrie11" How can such a beautiful image fade? Bright shine of the smiles in the picture.

Torrie's pearly white smile reflected on the phone. The adorable dimples were in John's cheeks along with his gorgeous ear to ear smile.

John let his android slide out of his fingers to the floor. The realisation kicked in. felt like a knife in his stomach. The emotion hit overload.

All he did then was cry. John buried his head, as the tears spilled out of his eyes, shuddering as he cried. He felt no warmth, not an ounce of comfort. It just felt cold.

John Cena felt truly alone. Torrie wasn't here with him. He knew it, in his deep heart or hearts more importantly he felt it.

"_I'm here without you but you're still on my lonely mind…" _

You never know what you've truly got until it's gone.

…

Tears fell on her phone screen, at the same picture as she sat on the plane flying to New York. She held the iphone close to her chest, before she leaned her head on the window, gazing down at the view.

John wasn't there. She couldn't even feel his presence, all she felt…was loneliness and heartbreak.

She had flashes of today through her mind, all the happiness faded. The heartbreak just collided with her heart yet again. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep alone. Away from her own pain.

A sweet dream with John, where there was no heartbreak or drama. Especially no sense of reality.

The storm had been hit, but for Torrie & John….

Is it a storm that hit with no point of return.

…

End Of Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! God I think I need a tissue. Most emotional chapter I've ever written but its got to be done, where the story is heading. This chapter was so hard for me! As I adore Jorrie, it took me days to write so I hope it was all worth it.

Please leave me a lovely review, thanks for reading.

Oh Punk is really starting to annoy me! I still like him but seriously he's being a right jerk right now. First costing John a match with Del Rio with a kick at the back of the head then a GTS on the car! I screamed when John's head hit the hood of the car, it looked horrible and painful "tear" then for like the rest of the show, he was lying on the floor writhing in pain. Thanks wwe…I love to see my baby, my hero in pain…"rolls eyes"

I just hope John wins in his hometown of Boston at Night Of Champions. He definitely deserves it! After the year he has had! Definitely would be the perfect time for him to win! It would be so amazing to see him win the title, pose with the Championship and his family. :D Id love to see it! If he loses in his hometown, I will riot!

Anyways thank you again for reading, until the next time.

Peace, Love, Hugs, Kisses

Chapter 10-Stacy looks after Torrie after the break up, Carol confronts John.

RAW show, Torrie collapses while arguing with John. Can they come back together?


	10. Just One More Moment With You

Chapter 10-Just One More Moment With You.

The rain kept pouring down, it didn't look like it was going to stop. It seemed the rain would be staying for the night.

The colour of the sky had turned to midnight, not a shine of a star in the sky. All that descended from the high skies, was the night rain.

A blonde woman stood at the entrance of the airport at NYC, watching the rain falling on the concrete. Torrie stepped through the sliding doors, she wondered what her next step was.

Taking a second to think what she was going to do, she walked to the office to collect her rental car. Since her car was back in Tampa, where she thought was her home.

Torrie grabbed the black handle of her black case, wheeled to the desk. She explained that she ordered a rental, after her plans had suddenly changed.

"Can I have some ID please, just for security"

Torrie nodded, She clicked the button of her purse, as she went to get out her ID. She saw a photo see through plastic case. Her eyes drew to the photo, she felt the emotion rise.

A memory of a happier time. The photo was of Chloe, Stewie, Pepper, herself and the guy in the photo just made her went to cry. She could hear the echo of laughter in her mind, flashing back to that specific day.

"_Okay, just sit there….I want to do something" Torrie instructed. _

"_What exactly?" John asked. _

_Torrie signalled "1 minute" with her finger. She picked Chloe, Stewie and Pepper one by one placed them on his lap. _

"_Babe, I have a interview soon….." _

"_Oh please, it won't take long" Torrie whined. _

_John sighed gently, grinning "Fine" _

_Torrie smiled back, Pepper started scurry away. Torrie caught her and put her back on John's lap, Chloe just sat down feeling comfortable. Stewie was scratching John's knee. _

"_Tor, seriously I don't think they want to stay here" _

_Torrie grabbed Stewie in her hand, while setting a timer on her camera. She took a seat. John moved to stand up when his phone starting ringing. Torrie grabbed him by the back of his blue shirt, making him sit back down. Chloe climbed back on John's lap. _

"_It will only take a second" _

"_Now smile" Torrie leaned her head on John's shoulder, for the picture to be taken. _

_While holding little Stewie in her hand. _

_She stood up, looked at the picture on the camera. The dimples appeared in her face happy with how the picture came out. Her babies were in the picture, and her man. _

_She saw the happiness reflect from her white shine smile, John had his own heart stopping smile. It was wonderful. Her little family. _

"_So lovely" she beamed, John looked at it. _

"_That's awesome, I'll see you later sweetheart" John kissed her lips once. _

_Torrie nodded, as she felt the kiss. John placed his black jacket on. _

_She directed her smile just for the love of her life. "I love you" _

_John handsomely grinned back straightening his black jacket "Love you too" he was gone. _

_Torrie watched the door close, she turned back to her babies all on the sofa. She held the camera close to her heart. "Our little family" _

"Miss? If you could just sign here" snapping back to reality, standing there. She couldn't remember showing her ID.

Thinking back to her past. She could feel the water pricking in her eyes. Flicking her head, she picked the black pen and scribbled her signature.

She was given the keys, with a gentle grin. She took the keys and went to get her car. Walking in the rain, alone and heartbroken she searched for the car. She could feel the rain dripping from her sweet curls.

All she wanted to do, was get to the hotel and cry herself to sleep. Today had been rollercoaster of emotions. She wanted it to be over with.

After she located the car, she clicked open the door with the automatic switch. She placed her case in the boot, before climbing in the driver seat.

She drove to her hotel in silence.

…...

"She won't let go of it, Shelby will probably sleep with the rabbit" Cora told holding her giggling daughter on her lap.

She stood up, put the little girl down on the play mat with loads of teddy and toys, so she could sit down and play.

"So any luck with the dummy?"

"Well no, I tried to take it out and she screamed the place down" Matt told.

"She's so adorable" Dan spoke about his niece, the cute little girl smiled with her dummy in her mouth holding the white little rabbit.

"So Dan, think you could help us out?"

"With what?"

"Arresting that gold digging bitch for ruining my daughter's christening" Cora asked.

"No sadly I can't do that"

"Regardless of what happened, it was still a wonderful day" John Cena SR told, while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Yeah it was" Steve agreed while they all sat in the living room of their father's home,

The Cena household.

"I know that I'm probably asking for a war, but do you think John knew anything about her showing up?" Cora asked.

"He told her?"

"Well it's a possibility"

"I thought he was over her"

"Well we all know that when it comes to that woman, he's just different person"

"Sure a doormat"

"Cor, that's not fair" Matt said to his wife.

"Well I'm sorry but she shows up unannounced, how did she even know? I haven't spoke or seen her for months before today and I was enjoying that"

"That's true, how did she know?"

"Someone must have told her, I think it was John. Look I love him and everything but something surely doesn't add up"

"Why would he want to be with Liz….when he's got a lovely girl like Torrie…"

"I've never seen anyone love him more than her"

"They've been on and off for years, maybe its not he doesn't want to let go…maybe he doesn't know how to" Their father spoke.

"But he's happy with Torrie, I mean we've all seen it so why would he go back to a life where he was miserable, come home off the road, minutes they are arguing. She put him through hell" Matt explained.

"I hope he doesn't screw things up with Torrie, I really do" Steve spoke.

"Right hasn't nothing to do with…you fancy her?" Dan spoke.

"For your information, no…looks aside. She makes him happy"

"At the end of the day, that's all we want right?" Cena SR spoke.

Everyone in the room nodded, agreeing but couldn't help but think what if the conniving witch being John's Ex get herself back into the family.

They hoped not.

…..

Torrie opened her hotel room door, wheeling her case in the room. She turned, the door slowly shut on its own. She watched the door, her eyelashes flickered down.

A tear fell, what pierced her right in the heart was the silence.

She felt so alone, Torrie had forgotten just how upsetting loneliness can feel.

Here she stood alone, these four walls for company. There was no other voice, only sound was the soft sound of her own breathing.

John wasn't here, she couldn't even feel his presence. All she felt was sensation of being alone. No comfort, no nothing.

She slid her black jacket off, hung it on the hook. Her hair was wet from the night rain. She sat down on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest.

She stood back on her feet, walking into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, the sound of the water spilling out entered the room.

Torrie turned to the mirror, watching her reflection. She wondered while she stood there. Why did it happen? Why was she left alone? It was the same old story…

One word echoed her mind. That word was AGAIN! Why has it all happened again?! It had happened in the worst possible way, John was the one! The one! She knew it, she felt it. It had just happened all over again.

Just when she thinks she's finally got it all right. It just suddenly takes a heartbreaking turn. Torrie surely didn't see it coming.

Only hours ago, she was happy. Happiest she could possibly be. She had everything she could want or need. She had the strongest, sweetest, loveliest boyfriend in the world. She had never thought that kind of happiness existed.

John loved, respected her, made her happy. Always took her higher. He would always be there whenever she needs him. Rain or sunshine, he would be there. That just kept Torrie warm, and felt safe to know someone would always be with her.

How was Torrie to know, shadows were forming?

Even John Cena had a flaw! in form of his ex. he had deep secrets she didn't know. Torrie felt no other way, as she reached out. It felt different. There was no other way….than the path she choose, that was goodbye.

There you go….now it had been the same old story. Torrie was left alone. Every time she found happiness, it just falls to pieces in the end.

It seemed the storm was too great. Every time Torrie ended up losing, her little golden heart would be broken yet again. That had just happened. The story ended the same way every time. No matter how hard she tried to hold on, it just slipped away…

Torrie didn't want this, she wished for the ability to turn back the hands of time when she felt truly happy. She even started to regret going to Boston, that's when it all just went wrong.

After a discovery, she found herself standing in the dark. There were things she didn't know. This time, John wasn't there for her. He was the root of the problem, the discoveries were about him.

Now after her chosen direction, the good hearted blonde had to think about what she should do now….

She had just taken a refreshing shower, so one step had been made. She changed into black pants, with a pink silk strip and a white tee. She walked into the living room barefoot. She climbed onto the couch, hugging a soft little pillow to her chest.

In silence, her mind kept her company. She heard the rain pouring on the window. The room wasn't lit up, Torrie just leaned her head on the couch.

She wanted nothing more in this world for John to be here, she wanted to lean her head forwards, collide on his chest. She wanted to feel the rise in his heartbeat.

She just wanted John here! More than anything!

She started to regret her actions, as she missed John so very much. It had only been 8 hours since they parted ways. She just missed him more than anything in her life.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair onto her back, she dug her hand in her purse. She got out her pink iphone.

Brushing her finger on her screen, another photo just tugged her in the chest. Her eyes became watery, looking at the photo of her and John doing his signature "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" she just closed her eyes, flashing back to a happy memory.

"_So like this, oww….that's bending my fingernail back" Torrie whined. _

_Cena chuckled, "No like this," he did it, Torrie whined again when her nail hurt. _

"_Let me" John took Torrie's thumb, and her index finger helped her with the pose. _

_He took his hand away, she did it herself. Turning her head, she smiled beautifully at Cena. _

"_Like that" _

_John grinned back, "Exactly" she smile widened, with the sparkle in her eyes. John leaned forwards and kissed her gently. _

"_That's my girl" _

_Torrie smiled in return. _

…..

Torrie flickered her eyelashes to the ceiling, feeling the tears in her eyes. She scrolled down her contacts, touched John. She went to touch the button to connect the call but she just shut off her iphone having second thoughts.

Torrie stood up from the couch, she climbed into the double size bed. She took the other pillow and laid her head down. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some sleep, with no other to lie beside her, Just alone.

She could hear the rain, the storm outside. She just wanted him here to hold her like he did before the storm hit. Torrie wanted nothing more to feel his arms surround her.

No one was there, she was alone.

…

"John! Oh god what a surprise" his father said seeing John at the door.

"Hey dad" John gently grinned, walking into the house.

Mr Cena looked outside, searching for a specific blonde. John was alone, Torrie wasn't here. He shut the door of his home, and walked back to his family. Curiosity certainly had settled in, what had happened?

"John," they all looked quite surprised, they hadn't seen him since he went outside looking for Torrie.

"Hey everyone"

"Where did you get to?"

"Torrie not with you?"

Now he was in a predicament, does he tell his family the truth about he and Torrie's break up or does he lie? pretend that everything is okay. He's already ruined in reason his niece's christening. It was about him in the first place.

John felt angry and very upset about the current events. He hid his recent pain of losing his love due to his weakness.

"She's back….at the hotel…tired…I just wanted to come here and say sorry for everything. You know…all things considered" John directed his eyes to the floor briefly.

"Oh honey we don't blame you" Cora said hugging John.

"We blame that devious ex of yours" Sean spoke.

John nodded "Yeah well I wanted to say sorry…."

"No harm done, we had a pretty great day."

John managed a grin to hide how he truly felt. He heard a giggle near him. John bent down and picked up Shelby, she had the white rabbit with a pink bow in her grasp.

"Tell Torrie, thanks for the rabbit. She adores it" Matt said.

John cuddled Shelby close, to hide the tears rising in his eyes. "I will"

"She won't let go of it"

"Well she loves it, don't want to let go" John spoke softly as he put Shelby back down on the play mat.

John walked into the kitchen to get a coffee, everyone in the living room wondered why he suddenly turned up, something didn't seem right. Why wasn't Torrie with him? Why wouldn't she come back to say goodbye herself?

Most importantly John seemed to be different.

"Ok is it just me or does he seem different?" Cora asked.

"Maybe he's tired"

"Yeah right, his hectic schedule and a christening tires him out…"

"Maybe he just feels guilty about Liz's appearance"

"Ok but why isn't Torrie here?"

"Something has happened,"

"Or maybe its what John had said, she was tired so they went back to the hotel"

"Without saying goodbye?"

John walked back to the hall way, he heard his family members talking. People he loves and trusts. They had noticed the signs, does he really say he and Torrie split up she's not even in Boston anymore….does John tell them the truth?

John listened to the voices, he lowered his head to the floor. The words were choked up in his throat. He couldn't even say what had happened, it was so suddenly.

"You don't think?"

"God I hope not…"

"John isn't that stupid…he hasn't gone back…"

John walked into the kitchen, taking little of time to figure this all out. Figuring out what he should do. He leaned forwards, grasping his fingers on the counter. John lowered his head, feeling himself deeply breathe.

What he didn't realise, is his father was watching him.

"So you want to talk about it?"

John heard the voice of his dad, he straightened his back turning to face his dad. "No its cool" he walked to the fridge got out a bottle of water.

"Thought you wanted coffee"

"I changed my mind"

John's dad glanced at his strong hearted son, one thing he always knew. John was a proud man, strongest out of his sons.

"John, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah" John lied.

John Cena SR eyed once more before he walked back to the living room. John sighed blowing out a gentle breath. He slid open the back door, stepping out on the porch.

He put his hands on the rail, looking at the dark skies.

The rain was softly still falling down. He gently breathed out, blinking his clear blue eyes at the atmosphere. He saw a cup placed on the rail next to him. He turned to see his dad standing there.

"Sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

John sighed "nothing gets by you, does it old man?"

"Nope, its my job what's wrong?"

John looked back, gazing afar "Something happened…"

"You and Torrie had a fight?"

John shook his head "We broke up"

His father let his eyes close gently, "You broke up"

"Yeah, I didn't want to ruin what was left of the day….since I ruined the rest"

"John, you didn't ruin anything. What happened?"

John shrugged "What always happens, I let that woman ruin everything I have. I screw it up all over again." he angrily vented.

"Oh son.."

"Don't give that tone, alright don't tell me that its going to be okay dad. Because its not going to be alright, I ruined everything."

"I can't believe I ruined this, I can't believe I screwed this up!" John slammed his hand on the rail in anger.

"I ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me, I let her go…." John said, as his voice cracked.

"I didn't give a answer, Liz told her things about me….and I just turned away. It just caught me off guard, and then I went to stop her from leaving. She just said, she can't take the risk with me…and she left, she's not even here anymore"

"I got scared"

"I don't even know…where she is…. I don't know what to do?" John said, his blue eyes full of tears.

"I tried calling Torrie, she won't return them…."

John stood there, the emotion of tears were in his ocean blue eyes. He felt the regret of his actions. It was rare, Cena would feel regret. He felt it, do anything to take it back.

"Dad. I can't lose her. I love her so much" his father looked sympathetic, just when he thought John was finally happy again after a train wreck of a marriage.

Now he saw his strong hearted son, emotionally stricken.

"She's everything to me"

He took a moment of silence, John nodded before he repeated "everything…." he blinked downwards.

"What are you going to do?"

John shook his head, softly muttering "I don't know…she's all I got.."

His father just embraced his son, "You stay here tonight" John just gripped onto his father's shoulder.

He needed comfort, his dad gave him what he needed over his recent heartbreak.

….

The strike of lightening awoke Torrie, she saw the rain pouring down on the window ledge. She just heard the droplets slide down. The storm seemed to be getting worse.

The ray of lightening lit the room. Torrie whimpered frightened, no one was here to comfort her. She heard the crackle of the thunder, it scared her. She had been scared of thunder and lightening ever since she was a little girl.

That fear hadn't surpassed, she was still scared. Torrie heard the strong winds blowing the trees branches, swaying back and forth outside

Torrie reached out her phone on the night stand. She sat up, shuddering at the sound of the thunder. She scrolled down on her phone, rang her BFF Stacy Keibler.

She got the voicemail, she heard the voice of her best friend automatic message.

"Stace, its Torrie….I know its late…you're probably sleeping or in Italy with George but I really need you…..so please call me back"

She turned to the other side, no one was lying there. Tears rose in her eyes, she lied where John used to lay with her. She brought the duvet closer for warmth, trying to sleep.

Another memory came.

…

_The cacking sound awoke the golden blonde, the rain slashed down on the window. She sat up, resting her back on the pillows. Fright rose in her eyes, she turned to the man sleeping beside her. _

_She leaned over to hear his gentle breathing, "John?" _

"_He's sleeping…" _

_Torrie poked her finger on his back "John, I can't sleep" _

"_Really? I can" _

"_John" she whined. _

_John opened his eyes, and turned over "What's wrong sweetheart?" _

"_It's thundering and lightning" _

"_Oh is it? Okay go back to sleep night babe" he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes to fall back asleep. _

_Torrie shook his shoulder "I can't sleep, I'm scared" she moaned. _

"_What? You're safe here I won't let anything happen to you" _

_Before Torrie could answer, a strike of lightening and thunder hit outside. She screamed burying her head under the duvet. _

"_Tor, seriously its okay" _

"_No I'm scared," it looked as John was speaking to a talking blanket. _

_John pulled the blanket off her "Tell you what? I'll hold you til the storm is over" _

_Torrie lied back down "You won't let go" _

"_Wouldn't dream of it" Torrie leaned her head on his chest, his arm went around shielding her from the rapid weather outside. _

"_I'll stay awake until you fall asleep" _

"_Really?" the blonde mumbled, touching his chest with her fingers. _

"_Yeah, I can live without less sleep. Just up dose on coffee" he stroked her hair _

_Torrie smiled leaning her head on his chest, feeling warm and safe. _

"_Never gonna be alone" John whispered. _

A single tear fell on the pillow sliding from the corner of her eye. The golden blonde slept alone through the storm. For once, she didn't want the dawn of tomorrow to come. She didn't want to face the world.

Dreaming the lovely memories, going back to the sense of reality scared her to high heaven. It seemed the possibility of creating new memories with John had faded from her fingertips.

Torrie didn't want to be alone. More importantly Torrie didn't want to be without John. She didn't want to move on with her life, leave John Cena behind.

It tore her heart in half, she may have to live a life without John.

…...

"He did what!"

John Cena SR rolled his eyes up the ceiling after he had explained what happened between John and Torrie to his family. "Keep your voice down, hes upstairs"

"Wait? He split up with Torrie?"

"No she broke up with him"

"Wait? Torrie broke up with him?"

"Can we keep the gossip at the breakfast table to a minimum?"

"Look he told me what happened, he's pretty broken up about it so don't you guys dart questions at him"

"So what happened?"

"Just don't give him a hard time alright, he needs us to be supportive"

"What happened?"

"I mean it don't give him a hard time"

"Dad" Dan, Matt and Sean all said in unison.

The father sighed as he rubbed his temple.

"Please don't tell me Liz was involved…" Cora said feeding Shelby.

"Well of course she was involved"

"When she is not involved"

"Apprantely Liz told Torrie some things about John, she lied saying that Siabohan and Melody were John's kids. I know I can't believe it either. She told Torrie about the previous relationships, John wasn't very clear…."

"So what do we do?"

"Act normal"

"We can do that"

John came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and a black t shirt. "Morning" Matt's wife shoot up, darting a glare at her brother in law.

"You idiot, you let Liz screw everything up after everything she's done. You moron!" Cora yelled. John blinked a little shocked. He clicked on that his father filled in with the details.

"Nice honey" Matt spoke.

"Excuse me I need to get Shelby dressed" Cora grabbed her daughter from the highchair, she stormed past John.

"So much for acting normal" Dan said.

John sighed as he took a seat, he took strong sip of coffee as he got hardly any sleep last night. He rubbed his temple, he hoped his family wouldn't ask questions. He just couldn't deal with it.

"Please just don't ask questions" John spoke.

Dan answered for his family. "Cora aside, we are all here to support you"

"So we won't ask questions"

John gently smiled. "Thanks guys"

Matt looked at John before touching his hand. "Cora will come around"

"I doubt it" John sighed.

"Just 1 question, what are you going to do?"

John stirred a teaspoon in his cup of coffee before shaking his head. "I don't know"

The youngest Cena brother, Sean came in the kitchen yawning. "Morning whoa full house"

"Yes this is what morning looks like" Cens Sr spoke.

"What a beautiful sight it is" Sean spoke.

"Yes 9am in the morning" Cena Sr spoke to his son. Everyone around the table chuckled. John lowered his head letting out a chuckle of his own.

God he just loved his family. He just hoped in his heart he hadn't lost his beautiful girl forever.

….

It was the morning after, her break up. It had gone past the usual time she wakes up. Usually she would have got up, did her exercises, then go for her run and had her breakfast.

Torrie hadn't done any of that, matter of fact the golden blonde was still sleeping.

Forcing herself to wake up, she dragged herself out of bed. She changed out of her bed clothes, into black sweats with a rose pink tee.

Torrie looked in the mirror of the bathroom, she felt terrible. The Boise belle just put it down to feeling depressed over her split with John. Splashing some water on her face, she grabbed the box of tissues.

She walked into the living room, clicking on television. She looked at movies the hotel had.

Slipping a white open long sleeved jumper, she went through the geners, horrors are definitely out of the question since John isn't here to protect her.

She had already put herself through sleeping through a thunder storm without John that was so hard. So horror movie? No way.

"Oh titanic" Torrie clicked on the option, she went to freezer and got out the chocolate chip Ben and Jerry's tub of ice cream.

She poured herself a glass of wine, walked to the couch and started watching The Titanic.

She watched the movie start, Torrie opened the lid dug a spoon in the ice cream goodness. She slipped the vanilla, chocolate chip into her mouth. She curled her legs up and turned her attention to the television.

….

John sat on his fathers porch, deep in thought. He could feel the silent rise in his chest,

He was taking some time, to figure this all out.

Does he let his relationship with Torrie die, or does he fight?

His eyes blinked when he saw a beer bottle extended. His brother, Sean sat down next to him.

"You alright?"

"Sean, you've got enough on your mind, don't take on my stuff too"

"John, I drew the short straw so I've got to talk to you" Sean joked.

John gently chuckled, sipping on the bottle.

"Liz ruined it again for you"

John nodded "Uh huh even when we aren't together, she still manages to make my life a living hell"

"You can't let her ruin it for you"

John rubbed his temple "I don't know what to do?"

"You love Torrie?"

"Of course I do, I just don't think I can win this one"

"You can't let her go John, she's too good"

John turned his head to his brother. "I didn't know you were such a fan of her?"

"Well she's a great woman, strong, talented, open minded"

"Don't tell me its because you fancy her?"

"No, well…she's beautiful don't get me wrong. She also made you happy"

John gently smiled loosely holding the beer bottle.

"Not only that, she's just like you. I knew that she'd look after you. I could be strong, keep fighting knowing you all had someone"

"Torrie's one in a million" John sighed, missing her.

"I always appreciated her, I remember when the both of you came to visit in Chemo months ago. It was the first time, id ever met her in person. She was such a sweetheart. Torrie told me that she'd always be there for you"

John smiled softly, he remembered. Torrie offering her support to join him on that day. It meant a lot to him.

"I remember, it still means a lot to me that she came."

"We played cards when you were out getting something"

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah I won"

John chuckled "Tor let you win?"

"No, not exactly…. No offence John but your girl, she's just really bad at poker" Sean laughed.

John chuckled, first time he actually felt like laughing after a horrific few days.

"Thanks bro, I think you just made my decision for me"

"Can't possibly get worse"

Matt came out holding Shelby. "John, have you checked you're messages?"

"No, why?"

Matt read out a capital letters text. "GET YOUR BROTHER HERE NOW!"

John looked, having an inkling who its from "How do you know its for me?"

"Mom don't text much, she's learnt how to for one specific reason" Matt said.

Just then, the other Cena brothers shown their phone with the same message.

John shut his eyes "Oh god she's gonna to kill me"

"Just your luck, Torrie was the first girl she actually liked out of your girlfriends"

"Great job bro" Dan said.

John sighed lowering his head, he had to go and face his mother. "Oh darn it.."

"Job well done"

"Yes thank you, I better go and face my fate. As face mom" John got up from the porch, putting down the bottle. He hadn't drunk hardly any so he could drive.

"Good luck"

"Think I could leave Boston without facing her?"

"No,"

"Not if you want to live"

John thought of a term. _"She gave me life, she can take it back" _

John greeted goodbye to his brothers, stepping back into his fathers home.

"You leaving?"

John nodded "Mom wants to see me"

"Ohh…good luck with that" Cena Sr spoke to his son.

John hugged his father, before he walked over to Shelby. He picked her up from the play pen, he cuddled his adorable niece. "I'll see you soon sweetheart" she giggled at the attention.

"I'll get Torrie back, somehow" John kissed Shelby on the cheek, giving her one last hug before placing her back down.

The little girl picked up the small little rabbit, giggling. John gently smiled "I will get her back"

"Good luck John" Matt's wife, Cora said.

He turned "You're talking to me?"

The brunette woman smiled. "Of course," she hugged John. He let his dimples surface hugging his sister in law.

Cora whispered in John's ear. "You bring back that manipulative, evil bitch of an ex. I will never forgive you, I will kill you"

John let his arms release, Cora smiled picking up her daughter. "Bye girls" John spoke a little nervous from her warning.

John walked to the door, greeting his family goodbye. He walked to his car, climbing in the driver seat. He let his head rest briefly on the steering wheel. John took in a breath in, opening the side compact. A pair of sunglasses laid in the car.

John took them out, they had a designer label on them. He knew they belonged to Torrie, she always keeps them in there with the drastic weather changes.

John sighed shutting the door, before he started the car.

He couldn't leave Boston, just yet without facing his lovable but strong mother.

…...

Torrie heard the soft melody of "My Heart Will Go On" echo from the TV. She slipped another spoonful of ice cream between her lips.

Sighing a gentle breath, taking a gulp of wine, feeling the tears in her eyes. Possibly from the movie tapping into her current emotions. She idly slipped the spoonful between her lips, licking the ice cream.

She sat there, with a glass of wine on the table. Ice cream tub on her lap with a box of tissues beside her. She had a feeling she'd be needing them since the Titanic was the greatest love story ever told.

Due to her break up, she will also be vunerable.

…..

This was it, John stepped out of his car. He took a breath before knocking on the door.

Seconds later, the door opened.

"Hey mom…"

"Get in here now" Carol ordered.

John took in a breath, before gulping down the lump in his throat. He walked into his mother's living room. "Mom…before…"

"Don't say a word, sit down"

"Mom…I'm not…"

"Sit down" calmly she spoke.

John sat down on the couch, he waited anxiously for what his mom was going to say.

"I want you to tell me, that you're not thinking about getting back together with Elizabeth"

John looked at the floor, "Mom…how can you ask that?"

"Well I need to hear from you, all truth. No lie" Carol seriously told.

"Mom, seriously?" John asked.

"I want a yes or no"

John blinked before he turned back to the wall.

"John, I want you to give an answer now"

"No! of course not" John said.

Carol nodded before she picked up a bunch of frames from the coffee table, lying them one by one on John's lap. His eyes looked down, he saw every photograph had one thing in particular, a special someone with John.

The golden blonde was Torrie.

"Good, I refuse you to break that lovely girl's heart over Elizabeth, do you understand me?"

"Mom, I'm not going to"

"Just when I think you were happy, you let…that woman just ruin everything."

"Mom!" standing on his feet. " You don't think I know that! I've screwed it up. Okay I remember everything Liz ever done. I remember sitting at a table at home her confessing to me over, over again of the cheating she did, of the lies…hell she re modelled my house without telling me!"

John sat back down on the couch, as his emotions and thoughts just poured out. His mother sat down next to him.

"I remember everything, all of it. The hell she put me through. I was miserable and I didn't know what to do. When I didn't know anything, when I felt like I couldn't find my way back home again…"

"How she blamed me for her behaviour, that I wasn't around. So I was the one that forced into having an affair….she knew this was me. She told me she was okay with it. But it just drifted us apart…. I couldn't take it anymore…I just couldn't"

John let his eyes close briefly as the pain of the past returned. "I remember…then Torrie came…and…"

"You can't let her go" Carol spoke.

John shook his head "I know, mom….I don't know what to do?"

Carol placed her hand on John's hand, comforting her strong hearted son.

"You fight like you always do darling, like you do in the ring"

John felt the tears in his baby blue eyes, smiling for his mother. He missed Torrie more than ever. He knew exactly what he had to do. There's nothing he wouldn't do to get Torrie back. He had to make this right, someway somehow!

John will do everything he possibly could to make sure, his life with Torrie continues and not fade away.

"I'll try my hardest mom"

Never Give Up, John Cena's heart called.

The Last Rose, he wouldn't let it die.

…..

2 hours in the movie, Torrie had almost ate half of the tub of ice cream. She was wiping her eyes with a tissue crying at the movie. She sat there eating ice cream, drinking wine crying.

She felt so alone, maybe that was making her cry even more. She had no one to cuddle, the only comfort she found was wine or ice cream. They would probably be something, she will regret In the morning breaking her strict diet.

Unknown to Torrie, she wasn't going to be alone for much longer. A silver car drove into hotel car park. A tall blonde stepped out of her car, getting out the details she needed to find her best friend.

She was supposed to be flying to Milan today with her boyfriend for a lovely vacation but she heard a distress call from Torrie, so Stacy had dropped it and changed her plans.

Torrie needed her, so that's exactly where Stacy went.

…..

"_When the ship docks…I'm getting off with you" _

Crying, dapping the tissue on the corner of her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. Torrie softly cried, drinking the third glass of wine.

She heard the door knock,

"No room service, cleaners please" Torrie called. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"Torrie, its Stacy"

Torrie turned her head to the door, "Stace!" shooting up from the couch where she has stayed for most of the day. She opened the door, to see her best friend forever glancing back at her. She saw Torrie looking all upset, she was pretty pale hardly any colour in her face.

"Hey honey, oh my god what's happened?!"

"I'm so happy to see you" Torrie embraced Stacy.

"Babe what's wrong?" Stacy said, the information she knew was Torrie was supposed to spending a wonderful weekend with John in Boston…

Stacy looked around, didn't see John anywhere. "

"It's John" Torrie mumbled.

"Oh! What's happened? Why aren't you in Boston…is John okay?" Stacy asked various questions

Torrie looked at her teary eyed. She blurted out crying "We split up!"

"What! Oh no! honey I'm so sorry its okay I'm here" Stacy immediately put her arms around the crying blonde. Torrie started to fully cry, sobbing on the shoulder of Stacy's red sweater.

"I'm sorry I called you,"

"What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't come and see you. I got your call and immediately came here" Stacy said as she and Torrie settled back on the couch.

"Was you busy?"

"Well I was supposed to be going to Milan today, but you come first" Stacy tapped Torrie's nose bringing a gentle giggle from her broken hearted best friend.

"Thank you, I could really use a friend right now" Torrie mumbled in her tears.

"Sweetheart, it's alright I'm here. You're not alone" Stacy comforted her brushing back Torrie's hair to her back.

"Thank you" Torrie muttered wiping her eyes

"You're watching The Titanic?"

"Uh huh, its one of my favourite movies. Rose & Jack were so happy, then stupid ice berg came and split them apart " Torrie said, gulping a glass of wine.

"That's like a fuel to a fire Tor, of course you're crying"

"It's so sad" Torrie cried

"Yeah…tragic love story, not too mention the thousands of people dying on a sinking ship"

"But they were happy! Before the ship hit the ice berg and then Boom, it all just fell apart!" Torrie cried out.

"Well you never know…what's around the corner…and Tor…Now why don't we switch it off and go shopping, get our nails and hair done. All my treat"

"No, I'm fine here" Torrie glummed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Well we can get some proper ice cream" Stacy smiled.

Torrie shook her head "I'm fine here watching The Titanic"

"That's just going to make you worse, fresh air and a lovely day with me will do you good" Stacy attempted a smile.

Torrie answered with a gulp of wine, un pausing the movie.

"No….what do you call all this" Stacy mentioned the ice cream, tissues, bottle of wine.

"Comfort" Torrie said.

Stacy shook her head "No I call it, you'll regret it in the morning" she corrected taking the ice cream off Torrie, collecting the tissues.

"I don't want to go out, I want to stay here" Torrie said feeling sorry for herself.

"Tor, I'm not going to let you wallow in self pity. We are going shopping, then getting our nails done, and rent a boat or something. Finish the evening off with a comedy"

Torrie shook her head "No, give me back my ice cream"

"No,"

"Stace, I just want to stay here"

"Well I'm not going to let you, now come on get dressed"

Torrie folded her arms adamant, she wanted to eat the rest of the ice cream and drink more wine. Sure wallow in self pity, feeling sorry herself after all she did break up with John yesterday. She didn't want to face the world just yet.

"Tor…"

"Please Stace, I just need a little time…" Torrie muttered seriously.

Stacy gave in, she walked into the kitchen to retrieve another teaspoon.

"Alright fine, I'll watch the rest with you" Stacy poured herself a glass of wine, sat down with Torrie. Stacy got a blanket, the two blondes sat there digging each other's spoon in the tub of ice cream.

"Wait" Stacy opened her bag, pulled out a bag of popcorn. She got a bowl from the kitchen, filled up the bowl.

"Can't watch a movie without popcorn," Torrie grinned putting a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Best friend ever" Torrie gently smiled leaning her head on Stacy's shoulder.

…...

A few days had passed since Torrie & John broke up, Torrie had remained in the same place, still eating comfort food hoping to fill the void but it never did.

As the hours slipped by, it seemed to get worse for Torrie. She felt even worse. The sensation of missing John had finally started to sink in. The day marked Sunday, Stacy had stayed with Torrie.

Enough was enough, Stacy would drag Torrie out even if she had by her hair after all the two were Divas. They have had their hair pulled by each other while wrestling each other in the ring so Stacy surely wasn't above it.

Torrie had made a return as the girlfriend of John Cena, god knows what was going to happen now? Hopefully the story would still go ahead after all. Torrie and John were loved as a couple, very popular.

The last thing they both would want is the fans to suffer, when it had started out to be such a great story.

Torrie sat on the couch squeezing chocolate sauce in the tub of ice cream. The movie she was watching was the Notebook. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

Stacy gave her the benefit of the doubt the day before, but she wasn't going to allow this to go on. Stacy took charge of the situation, clicking the tv off.

"Hey I was watching that"

"Right yeah what was happening?"

Torrie opened her lips to respond, instead she slipped another spoonful of ice cream.

"Right exactly, no one" Stacy took the ice cream away.

"Stace…"

"No you're not going to cry your way out of this one" Stacy put the box of tissues back in the bathroom.

Stacy put her hands on her hips "I was the sympathetic best friend, I even wallowed with you. Today, I'm dragging you outside so I can really try and cheer you up"

"I'm fine" Torrie swallowed a chocolate from the box.

"No you're not, you haven't eaten that much ice cream in years"

"I'm healing over a messy break up, I miss my baby"

"Well you can still miss John, tell me what happened outside while we go shopping"

"But…"

"Not other word, I'll tell you what we can even stop for those French fries you like" Stacy said.

Torrie slipped the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth pouting, her weakeness were French fries. Stacy knew this, so did John.

"Now you don't get up and get dressed, I will pull you by your hair take drastic action" Stacy pulled Torrie up off the couch.

Torrie moaned, feeling little less energy as usual. She decided not to disagree with Stacy, so she changed into white jean shorts, off shoulder navy blue top. Slipping on her black flip flops. Going with her casual but beautiful image.

She ruffled through her sweet silk blonde curls, Torrie started to feel really sick, very dizzy.

She lowered her head down, waiting for the moment to surpass. She rose her head back up, ruffling through her sweet curls in the mirror.

Her phone started to light up, the caller ID read "John" she sighed, he had left messages, texts even twitter direct messages wanting to speak to her.

Torrie pressed the end button, once again rejecting his call. She would face John on Monday, just concentrate on spending time with Stacy.

She put her strap of her purse on her shoulder, collecting her sunglasses. She forced a soft smile on her face ready to enjoy a day with her BFF.

Her heart started to miss John dearly.

…...

"Here you go, I got you extra scoop" Stacy presented Torrie with an ice cream. Not from a tub, fresh ice cream.

Torrie smiled gently, taking the cone. She licked the ice cream while her other hand was occupied with shopping bags.

Torrie would be lying if she wasn't enjoying herself, but there would come a time that the happiness will end, she would have to deal with her recent break up.

Torrie was frightened about seeing John tomorrow, how would she handle it? The Boise Belle just couldn't think about that.

Stacy and Torrie walked along side the river eating their ice cream.

"We can rent a boat if you want?"

Torrie sat on the river bank. "No, I don't feel it today"

"We could rent a boat, sail out sunbath in our bikinki's" Stacy said.

Torrie licked her ice cream cone, before she looked at her best friend. "Stace I appericate what you're trying to do but its not going to change anything.

"John and I broke up…..no amount of ice cream, or boat rides…even to the alantic will make me feel better" Torrie expressed.

"Tor, I know I'm just trying to help and be there for you"

"I know you are, and I love you very much for that but I miss John. God I miss him so much" Torrie felt the tears return once again.

Stacy sighed rubbing her shoulder, "What happened?"

Torrie felt the pierce in her heart recalling what happened.

"Did he hurt you? Found out he wasn't love with you?"

"No"

"He said….something horrible about the pups…" Stacy questioned.

"You both wanted different things"

"No"

"You and him an agrument…..his schedule…I'm going to need to help here" Stacy hadn't known why Torrie and John had split up.

After the last time Stacy saw Torrie, she saw how happy she was almost beaming so how could that suddenly turn.

Torrie shook her head watching the ray of sun sparkle on the river.

"No, John loved me, he respected me. He looked after me, shown me what true happines is…I know with him by my side, I could do anything, he would always be there"

Torrie felt the gentle breeze blowing her golden locks. "I had everything"

"Then why?" Stacy asked.

Torrie lowered her head before she idly slided her fingers through her hair.

"There was one thing that was a flaw, like a thorn on a rose…." Torrie mumbled.

"Which was? If you were so happy. I saw how happy you were….I'm just so confused what could have gone wrong"

"His ex, she has some kind of hold over him"

"What? I thought that was over,"

Torrie shook her head "I guess not, she told me things about John I didn't know maybe I don't know as well I thought it did"

"Like what?"

"He dated Lisa"

"Victoria?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah he was the superstar,"

"Wait didn't he date Mickie too?"

"Uh huh, basically she told me that John always comes back to her doesn't matter who he is dating? Apparently…there's been a few girls…that's not the only thing. John has been a stepfather to her children. Well Liz tried to make it seem like John has two daughters…." Torrie explained.

"Oh god, so what happened?"

Torrie started to flashback to the day of the christening while she was telling Stacy what had happened.

"When I confronted John, I asked him about it. I asked him out straight if I would be another woman that he will leave for her….going back to someone that puts him through hell"

"And? He…said…"

Torrie shook her head, feeling the tears in her eyes. "He didn't say anything…"

She let the tear fall on her cheek. "John just turned away"

Stacy sat there beside Torrie, leaned on her in comfort knowing the details of the break up.

"So I decided that I wasn't going to take the risk. John didn't say anything, he turned away instead and it told me. He was too scared to give an answer…."

"Oh Tor, I'm sorry"

Torrie let her eyelashes lower, "I'm just so tired of the game Stace, I want to be happy. that's all I want…and I thought I finally found it. I'm tired of being hurt, being screwed over I'm just so tired" she poured out.

"I couldn't take the risk, not even for John. I couldn't always live in doubt and fear that one day he will turn around and end it with me to go back to her…I just couldn't,"

"Of course honey"

Torrie wiped the corner of her eye "What if I was wrong? What if John doesn't leave me? I'm the one…that ended probably the best thing I'm ever gonna get"

"That's what I regret most, I want him back. I want him here Stace"

"I just want to be happy, and every time I feel like I'm finally there it just falls to pieces and I have to tell myself to stand up again, hold it together as it will get better in time and the fall will be worth it, because I'll become stronger…but…" emotion was almost hitting the max.

"Tor…"

"I just want to be happy…." Torrie cried softly lowering her head.

"Shh, I'm here Tor" Stacy comforted.

…...

After the emotional talk with his mom, John had left Boston. After pouring out his emotions to his mom. John knew exactly what he had to do.

He was in town where Monday Night Raw will be held tomorrow. John was currently counting the hours until he would be seeing Torrie. He hoped the storyline hadn't been cut or Torrie decided she wanted to keep away from him far as possible.

His heart would just break.

He still wanted the story to go ahead, as it didn't feel like Torrie had completely left his life. John wanted to keep the little left he had left of Torrie….so he would try everything he possibly could to keep the onscreen storyline.

John had kept himself busy pretty much all day. He had hardly any sleep, with too much on his head it wasn't surprising.

John buried his head in his hands sitting on the bed. He couldn't get Torrie out of his head. No matter what he did, she just stayed there.

Cena felt angry with himself, he couldn't believe he screwed this up, somehow he had to put the pieces back together.

John just didn't know how, he had been trying to contact Torrie for days ever since the break up. He just wanted a chance to explain, but she hadn't return. What if he had hurt her with no way back….what if this was truly the end of the road for Torrie & John.

He could feel the break in his heart, at just the possibility of losing her forever.

John clicked on his twitter, he went to Torrie's twitter to see if she had updated anything. The only update, was "Girl time with StacyKeibler"

John knew that would happen, he also knew that after Torrie's break up with Nick Mitchell. Stacy whisked her to Mexico for a vacation, where she started a relationship with Alex Rodgruiez.

What if Stacy does that again? He could lose her all together.

John remembered hearing the story break, that Torrie had started dating New York Yankees Alex Rodgruiez. He knew exactly what kind of guy he was, Cena didn't like him, never did. He tolerated him. He was a ignorant, smug son of a bitch. He had a new girl on his arm every few months. John cared about Torrie, he didn't want that to happen to her.

John felt happy enough, Torrie had ended the relationship choosing him? But what if it happens again…he would be labelled as the jealous ex. He hoped to god, Stacy didn't set her up again….

John typed a message, touching the buttons on his screen. "Please talk to me Torrie, let me explain" he sent the message, but he got no response.

John collapsed on the bed, lying his back on the bed. Softly breathing, his eyes blinked up at the ceiling before he let his eyes close.

John felt tired, physically and emotionally.

John Cena just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

…

After a day out, Torrie returned to the hotel room eating some French fries. She sat down on the couch. Stacy got off the phone. "I have good news"

"What's that?" Torrie asked eating a French fry.

"I've just spoken to George, how would you like to join us on a trip to Italy?" Stacy asked.

"Oh I don't know…Raw is tomorrow?"

"Well you're still going ahead with that?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah I'm not going to let the fans suffer, I like being back"

"But, will you be able to face John and work with him every week after what's happened?"

Torrie glanced at Stacy, "I didn't think of that…" would she be able to face John? Would she be able to keep a smile on her face being Cena's girl even though she felt like crying a river in her heart. What about John? How will he react?

"Well I haven't left any kind notice so I'll go tomorrow, and see what things are like"

"Well we can leave in a few days, we'll be back before the weekend anyway" Stacy told.

"I don't know…."

"It will do you good, a nice break…you'll be thousand of miles away from John and all that, just give yourself some time to figure out what you want to do. More importantly have fun with me"

Torrie sighed "I'll think about it"

Stacy nodded "Ok no pressure, you never know you might meet someone else" she walked to turn on the kettle.

Torrie looked up, "What?"

"I'm just saying…..a break will do you good…"

Torrie walked into the kitchen getting out the cream to add to the hot chocolate. "I said I'll think about it"

"Tor, look I know you're upset. But there's plenty fish in the sea. Maybe I can set you up…"

Torrie let her thick, fanned out lashes lower feeling the emotions rise.

Torrie slammed the cream down, the idea of possibly finding someone else was NOT on the horizon. She didn't want Stacy to even suggest that.

"No! Stace I don't want to meet anyone else! I don't want to go searching for another. Okay this isn't some relationship of a few months!"

"Tor…"

"I don't want anyone else! Ok! This isn't like Nick, or Alex. Ive loved John for years! I've known him for 12 years! This isn't something I can just…throw away move on. He was the one! The one!"

"I don't want anyone else! I want John! I want John so much! I just want him! I don't want anyone else! I don't want some other boyfriend that treats me like a trophy like Alex did. I don't want that!" tears were in her eyes yet again.

"I just want John! Id rather be alone….I love John more than I've loved anyone…."

"Why can't it be me? Why can't he just let me be the one….why would he even go back to her? Why doesn't he want me?!" Torrie cried out.

"I just couldn't take the risk, Stace. I just couldn't….but I regret it…that's what hurts the most. I could have been wrong….I could have been happy, happiest as I could ever be. John had everything I ever wanted or needed. I just let him go…." Torrie cried

"What if he's already gone back to her"

"Darling you don't want to think like that, hurt yourself more"

Stacy came forwards and embraced Torrie seeing her a complete mess "Ok….its okay, I'm here. I'm just so sorry this happened"

The tall blonde aided Torrie to the couch. Torrie just couldn't stop crying, the reality just hit her like a thunderbolt. The emotions just over poured first time, just too many emotions.

"_I wanted you stay holding me, hold me like you did before the storm" _

"I feel like I can't breathe" Torrie let her head lie on Stacy's lap as she cried.

Stacy softly stroked Torrie's hair, "Oh honey"

"I need him back, I can't live without him. I just can't. I need John back" Torrie softly muttered, shuddering every time she cried. Wanting John to hold her tight like he did before the storm.

She couldn't feel him near, felt so far away. Torrie didn't want to be alone.

"Please don't leave me alone" Torrie cried softly

Stacy felt Torrie's tears on her jeans, concern flooded in her expression. Stroking Torrie's golden blonde hair.

Stacy couldn't help but feel the questions in the back of her mind.

What if this fall was to great for Torrie to stand back up from? What if the strength had faded from Torrie.

The way it looked, Torrie was just broken. The only person that picked up the pieces before. The biggest heartbreak of Torrie, was her divorce….uttermost betrayal of Peter Gunner.

1 person had helped Torrie settle the storm, took her through her darkest hour to the sunshine.

That man was the one, only John Cena.

This time, this storm. He was the one that Torrie couldn't run to.

The storm had ripped right through the enchanted fairytale of John Cena & Torrie Wilson. Will the last rose petals fall forever….or

Is there still a chance to find the way back?

* * *

End Of Chapter 10, Thank you for all the reviews! I'm loving this story so very much.  
Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter.

I was so beyond furious, John and Punk drew at NOC. I was so sure John was gonna win in his hometown. Damn it! make matters worse, John just had arm surgery to remove bone chips in his elbow will be out of actions 2-3 weeks :( :(. He said he will do whatever he can to make sure hes still active, will be interesting to see how wwe works around this one. I wish John a quick recovery :)

I just love John's new pink, black attire for #RiseAboveCancer. He looks so hot! and its such a wonderful message. :D John is just so amazing, just when I think I can't love,respect and adore him even more...my god.

Chapter 10-RAW Show, How will John & Torrie cope with the latest of the storyline after the split. John must decide whether to break a rule for Torrie when she's suddenly taken ill.


	11. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter 11-Listen To Your Heart.

The colour of the night engulfed the outside world, the night was slowly drawing to a close. The twinkle in the stars hadn't shone in the skies, it had been a very dark night.

The rays of the sunrise started to rise on, new day was here…

One blonde woman laid asleep, in a beautiful dream of a memory that lingered in her heart. As she laid asleep, it almost felt like she was actually over viewing the memory.

She felt the emotions of that special day, the soft grains of golden sand on her feet.

The spring breeze blowing freely….

She just wanted to stay in this memory….it was so special to her.

Flashback-

_The rays of sunlight high in skies, reflected on the deep blue oceans waves. The sparkled effect looked like mini crystals lying underneath the water. In a private area, _

_The beautiful blonde Torrie walked barefoot across the sand. _

_Her emerald eyes watched the gentle waves on the shore line, smashing against the rocks. She was situated near a cave, gaining a little time to herself. _

_The golden locks shimmered off her shoulders, clad in a beautiful white knee length chiffon dress, with a pink ribbon tied at the centre, it had the spring season vibe. _

_The natural beauty glowed in the spring day. _

_Torrie's eyes closed, breathing in. dimples came in her cheeks, for once. It felt right. _

_The Boise Belle was happy, just happy. She felt it, most definitely she knew it. _

"_Now I knew you'd be here" a deep voice said. _

_Torrie felt the flutter in her heart, her blonde hair whipped around. She ran over into a lovable embrace. His strong arms lifted the blonde up, actually off her feet. The droplets of the ocean dripped off her feet. _

_A sweet giggle came from her lips, as he spun her around. The spring breeze just made it feel adorable and yes, this is why she was so happy. _

_John Cena is now the love of her life, after so many years apart. Hiding, denying….now it had finally came, she never ever felt so happy. _

"_I've been waiting for you," Torrie said, keeping her arms around the back of his neck. _

_John chuckled putting Torrie back down to her feet. _

"_How did you know I'd be here?" the blonde asked. _

"_Well you weren't at home, so I knew if there was a beach near by. You'd be here" _

_Torrie smiled "I just love that you know me so well" _

_John handsomely smiled, keeping his arm around the slender waist of his lovely girlfriend. _

"_I thought you had to work, well that's why you called me this morning" _

_John nodded "Yeah but I had a few days spare, so I wouldn't miss seeing you anytime I can for the world" _

_Torrie heard his words, she let her white shine smile surface on her face warming his heart at the same time. _

_She rewarded John, with a gentle kiss on this spring day. Taking his hand grasping into her own. She twinkled her smile "I love you"_

_Torrie smiled beautifully, holding onto John's hand. _

"_Love you too, oh…" Cena chuckled when the ocean waves washed over his trainers, bottom of his jeans. _

_Torrie bit her lip, sweetly giggling "Lovely" she picked up the straps of her sandals. So she wouldn't get water on her designers shoes. _

"_Nice thinking" _

_Torrie grinned cutely "Come on, we have the day together" his strong arm went around her waist, keeping the safe and close exactly where she wanted to always stay_

_She just wanted to stay with John. _

…_._

Torrie laid lying asleep, a smile was on her face in a dream manner. The sense of reality hadn't hit her. She was still lying dreaming of a fond memory. Waking up from her night slumber.

Torrie opened her eyes, still not completely in the present. She smiled sitting up "I just had the same dream, perfect day" she turned back, only to see no one sleeping next to her.

The bed was still made up, there was no man lying there. That exact moment, it will came rushing back to her. That was the moment, she felt like a thunderbolt had hit her.

John wasn't here with her, there was a good chance. She'd never witness that again, after all they had split up after Torrie's discovery in Boston, she had found out about his secrets.

Even though tears had fallen, hearts have been broken on both sides. Torrie still had remained away from John. It had been 5 days since they parted ways. The hours have been going ever so slowly. Luckily, for Torrie she wasn't alone.

Torrie let her head lower, sighing in her heart. She missed John, today was no different. If anything the pain grew after all, today was Monday. What takes place on a Monday, the broadcast of Monday Night Raw. That's not what hurt Torrie, it was the fact.

In a matter of hours, she would be around John yet again. That is what tore her heart in pieces. How would they be? After such loving relationship, happiness had been shot through. What would be the outcome, now the dust had settled….

Torrie fell back down on the bed, feeling depressed. She didn't want to wake up, if anything she wanted to go back to the memory world. Even if, it was the past. It still made the sense of happiness run through her.

"Morning"

Torrie let her eyes close, "No its not" moaning.

"Come on lazy butt, time to wake up" Torrie moaned, Stacy walked to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of bed.

"I have breakfast" Stacy grinned, doing all she can to cheer her up.

"I don't want anything" Torrie muttered.

"Come on Tor, you have to eat something. I bought your favourite…hot chocolate, a bacon and cheese roll, freshly cooked"

Torrie slowly sat up on the bed, Stacy extended the breakfast take out. Torrie let out a small smile before she took the plastic take away cup.

"Thanks"

"All the best for my girl"

Torrie took a sip of hot chocolate, emotion rose in her emerald eyes but the grin stayed on her face.

"What's wrong? Do you have a new favourite because I'll run out and get it" Stacy told.

Torrie sighed "No its not that…its just, only two people in the world know my favourite…"

Stacy let out a sympathetic soft smile, rubbing Torrie's shoulder in sense of comfort.

"John used to get it for me, he knew it was my favourite." Torrie let her head lower briefly before taking a few more sips of the hot drink.

She let a brief giggle, remembering a good old time. "Once John didn't sleep all night, and he still went to get it in the morning because he knew it would give me a lovely start to a hard day"

"Tor, that's sweet"

Torrie nodded "Yeah, he always was so good to me….just everything" she let herself breathe again feeling the emotion break in her heart.

"Aw Tor" Stacy tried to hug her.

Torrie managed a small smile "No its okay, I'm fine. Life goes on, no matter what…."

She stood up from the bed, walking towards the door. "Even after John" she muttered above a whisper.

Torrie went to get the new day started, more importantly.

First time, she'd be seeing John after their emotional break up.

…

Monday was here, usually it was a exciting day for John but on this Monday. It was the complete opposite. John had pretty much been alone for past few days, he didn't socialise with his friends. After leaving Boston, he kept to himself. Didn't tell his friends that he actually wasn't in Boston anymore so he would be left alone.

John sat down on the couch flicking through the channels. He wasn't paying much attention to the NFL game on the television. He could hear echoes in his mind, two voices. His own and Torrie's.

She did like some sports, but after a while she would complain and try and distract John so she could change the channel.

While the current game played in the background, Cena grinned remembering a happier time. A memory with Torrie.

"_So the little time you do have with me, you'll watch sports" _

"_Tor, we've doing what you want all day" John replied. _

_Torrie whined folding her arms, curling her legs on the sofa. "But I'm bored, seriously….its been ages" _

_Cena chuckled "It's been 20 minutes" _

_Torrie mumbled in a pout. "It feel like 20 hours" _

"_Ok, ok give it half time we will do whatever you want" _

_Torrie smiled "Okay" she leaned on his shoulder, the boredom just grew. Clicking her tongue, the blonde came up with a better idea. _

_She stroked John's shoulder, gaining his attention. She caressed his cheek with her hand, before gently kissing him. Cena returned the kiss in seconds, Torrie climbed onto John's lap, keeping him locked in her kiss. _

_With her free hand, she reached out to grab the remote. Once she had it, Torrie giggled climbing off Cena's lap. _

_John's lips slid apart gazing at Torrie. He loved to hear her giggle, he knew she was happy John was happy to know that. _

"_Uh ha! Always works" holding the remote in the palm of her hand. _

_John let his eyes flick up at his girlfriend. He patted her hand so he caught the remote. "I know you better than you know yourself" _

_Torrie folded her arms, pouting "John, do you know how many games I had sit through, listen to game strategies, team work, team players…." twirling a strand of her hair trailing off in a sentence. _

_John listened to Torrie, he gave her the remote "Fine, watch what you want" Torrie smiled switching over the channel. _

_She put on Two And Half Men, curling up on the sofa giggling at the comedy program. _

_John chuckled to himself "I'll find out the score some other way" _

_He turned back towards Torrie, she signalled with him to sit and watch it with her. _

_She beautifully smiled up at John, he grinned back and sat back down. _

_Torrie leaned into John's chest, enjoying a lovely afternoon with her beau. _

_Holding onto the happy times, you never know….when it could end. _

…_..._

A ringing sound interrupted John's thoughts, he rubbed his temple when he saw his phone was lighting up. He reached to answer, a sudden blow collided with his heart when he didn't see "Torrie" on the caller Id.

John went to reject the call, but instead he answered it.

"Hello"

"Oh so you are alive then"

John pressed his fingers in his eyes, feeling drained of energy. "What?"

"Well I've been trying to contact you for days, I've been holding the fort on my own" Rob answered. John's oldest friend, gym partner and trainer.

"Oh god, I totally forgot"

"So are you coming down?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," John hung up the phone, sighing as he tried to gather as much strength as he can. He's had about 90 minutes of sleep in past two days.

The one thing that kept going through his mind, he had to get Torrie back. Had to prove to her what had happened was a huge mistake. He knows exactly what lies in his heart.

John was so focused, he hadn't had hardly any sleep. A few hours here and there, his body felt so tired but every time he did try and close his eyes to sleep. The sense of missing the beautiful girl that holds his heart, just woke him up again.

It didn't feel right, he felt upset and angry. Things just couldn't stay the same.

John truly missed Torrie more than ever, anything or anyone.

….

Torrie wrapped a white towel around her body after a refreshing shower. She slipped on a pink set of lace lingerie. She slipped on her blue jeans with a white v neck top with diamante studs. She turned on the blow dryer, started to blow dry her hair.

The golden shine shown as she ran a brush through her hair, turning on her curler.

Torrie curled her blonde long hair into sweet curls.

She turned to look at her reflection, casting her eyelashes down. Today was definitely going to a hard day.

All she told herself to do, is hold it together and breathe again.

…

John walked to his car, he opened the door. Ducking down suddenly, as he saw Phil walking out of the hotel, listening to music. John was avoiding people who would ask questions, and Phil was definitely one of those people.

John climbed in his car, he took a moment to hold everything together. He leaned back on the driver seat, letting out a soft breath. There wasn't anyone in the passenger seat. John could feel the loneliness, it chilled him to the bone.

John definitely, positively didn't want to feel like this anymore. He had to do something, someway somehow he will get everything that means the world to him back so he wasn't left alone In the dark.

John turned his keys, started the car. As the car started, the radio came on. John went to turn it off, but the radio station was on classics on demand. He knew exactly who had set that up in his car.

Torrie. She just loved classic music, especially soft and hard rock. She likes any kind of music, but she loves to sing to the ballads.

The song playing on the radio was Meatloaf, _"Id Lie For You That's The Truth" _

John reversed out of the parking spot, turned the steering wheel into the direction where he had to go. Even though he was having a horrific day, John had to keep it together and continue on. Even if he didn't want, or feel the strength….he had to get up and try.

The soft melody of start of the song, before the singer Meatloaf started to sing.

"**I'd never tell you one lie, I'd never let you downI'd never leave, I'd be the one who'd always be aroundBaby give me a chance**

**I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest nightI wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your lifePut your heart in my hands"**

**I'd lie for you and that's the truthDo anything you ask me toI'd even sell my soul for youI'd do it all for youIf you'd just believe in me**

**Your every wish will be a wish that I will make come trueAnd if you want the moon I swear I'll bring it down for youLet me into your heartI'd lie for you and that's the truthMove mountains if you want me toI'd walk across the fire for youI'd walk on the wire for youIf you'd just believe in me...And you will never see a day I'll ever break your heartYou'll see the sky fall down before it ever gets that far…..**

While he drove to the gym he owned with his friend and trainer, he could picture Torrie singing. The lyrics spoke volumes, exactly he felt for Torrie. He do it all for her, everything and anything he does. John would do it for her. There's nothing John wouldn't do for Torrie.

Someway, somehow. He would find a way to prove it to Torrie, he would try his utter hardest to get her back.

He didn't want to know what his life would be without her.

….

Torrie blinked down her eyelashes, while she and Stacy went out for a nice lunch.

The hours were slowly passing by, soon she would be heading to the arena.

It was Stacy's final idea to comfort her BFF, Torrie appreciated the effort. She would be lying if she said it wasn't working. Sure it wasn't healing the break in her heart, but it did make her feel a little better. She's not alone, Torrie knew that.

Torrie felt the gentle breeze while she leaned on the rail, a small little river lied below.

The little café was situated in a nice village. Flower beds around, all different colour flowers. It was a lovely scenery.

Torrie's sweet curls blew silently off her shoulders, her eyes gazing at her surroundings. She saw the rays of sunshine reflected off the water, it wasn't much of a peaceful place. Torrie had the company of her different mindful thoughts.

She had been debating whether to send John a text, or call him….she keeps brushing her finger towards the green button to connect the call. While she waited for Stacy to return with their drinks. She started to press the letters on her touch screen.

"Here we go, it's a lovely place" Stacy said.

Torrie pressed the cancel button, so the iphone would return back to the screensaver. She gazed at the screen, still the same picture. Torrie hadn't changed it, didn't seem she had the heart too.

"Tor, you've been doing that for days"

"What?" Torrie asked taking her glass of coke, ice and lemon.

"Babe, if you want to text or ring John then just do it. He's not likely to ignore you"

"What would I say? I'm the one that ended it"

"And now?"

Torrie sighed "I wished to god I hadn't, I miss him Stace…"

"I know you do but things will get easier"

Torrie sighed taking a sip of the cold refreshed drink. "Yeah, Stace you have been such a star but you're not very good at hiding. I know George has been calling you for days when you gonna join him in Milan"

"Well I'm not leaving you, you're my BFF. I'm staying here" Stacy told.

Torrie smiled, she hid the ill and depressing feeling. Taking a sip of her glass of coke.

"So you are definitely going to arena tonight?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah Its too short notice, regardless what's happened? I still want to be there"

"You'll be seeing John all the time, Tor. It will make it worse. Horrible thing when love and hate collide" Stacy told.

Torrie took in a soft breath. "I don't hate John, I never could"

Even though John had hurt her close like sister, Stacy had never seen Torrie so happy, The tall blonde definitely wanted to see that again.

Stacy hoped Torrie & John would manage to get through the rain and storms.

Stand together once again, stronger than ever.

…

John opened his sports car door, he walked across the gravel. The automatic gates opened, the sign "no trespassing" told John exactly where he was.

He opened the front door, stepping into his gym. He certainly was not in the mood for socialising. He gave a greeting grin to the passing developmental superstars.

"Hey man, everything okay?" Rob asked.

John sighed "I'm fine"

"_I just want to find Torrie! And SLEEP!" John thought. _

" Torrie, not with you?"

John blinked up to the ceiling, he had to grit his teeth as the pain he felt wanted to snap, break the story of what has been going on. "No"

"Oh shopping then?"

John decided not to answer, he just changed the subject "Everything been okay here?"

"Yeah everything's been fine"

John softly grinned before rubbed his forehead "Okay, I'm gonna start work out" he didn't feel the same, if anything. Cena had hardly any energy right now but he still managed to do what was on the agenda for today.

John lied down on the bench, lifting the weight bar thrusting up and down doing bench presses. His black t shirt was lifted a little, while his body kept working out.

It seemed that a lot of eyes were glancing back and forth on him. The vibe in the atmosphere, especially with John was different.

Everyone in the room felt it, especially John's best friend and gym partner.

John did some squats, continuing with his usual work out. He had worked out every single day, seemed to be a remedy for him. He may not have been able to control much anything else, but he can control his work ethic.

While he worked out, John wasn't sociable. Usually he offers advice, or talks to developmental stars…today, he kept his mouth shut. He even didn't care about the music.

Rob was talking to a developmental star "Big E" he had really created a bond with John, today Cena hadn't said hardly two words to him. He just kept to himself, worked out.

"John, do you want to take a breather?" Rob asked.

John let the weights drop to the floor, he leaned down to pick it back up again. "No not really"

"John, you've been working out for an hour straight, take a break" Rob advised.

"Just leave me alone" John snapped lightly, Rob looked at him. He grabbed John sat him down on the bench. The developmental stars all cleared out, as it looked the gym was going to a close for the day.

"What are you doing?" John asked, grabbing a towel.

"Well something is wrong, I didn't want to draw attention"

"I said everything is fine, I just want to do what I always do…" John didn't want to talk about what had recently happened. He just wanted to work out.

"Everything clearly isn't fine, why don't you go and talk to Torrie….work out whatever has happened" Rob advised.

John lowered his head, gripping onto the wooden guard rail. He slowly drew his head up, to look at the large mirror on the wall. He saw the blue crystal shade in his eyes. Mirror definitely don't lie. Cena saw the emotions reflecting from the glass.

He couldn't deny or lie, that right now. He felt like he was going through a nightmare.

"That would be difficult"

"Why?"

John kept his gaze on the mirror "because I don't know where Torrie is….I don't know if she's even going to be on the show tonight? I don't know what's going on?"

"I'm confused…"

John turned his back to face his friend. "Me, Torrie, a Christening, family…. Oh and Liz"

Cena did a equation.

"Oh…wait why wasn't I invited?" Rob asked.

John rubbed his temple "Ask Matt, not me. That's not the issue here"

"So what happened?" John sighed sat down on the bench, holding a bottle of water loosely in his hand.

John started to tell Rob the whole story, the reason for the split up and it definitely shown why John was acting different. While John and Rob shared a talk, what Cena didn't know is his phone was lighting up in his duffel bag.

The name was "Torrie"

…

Torrie let her eyes closed, when she heard the voice message. It was very rare, Torrie would hear the answer phone, John would always answer her call. No matter where, or what time it was.

"Hi John, it's….me….look I was hoping we would talk before tonight. I will be on the show tonight, so I guess I'll see you then. Bye"

Torrie went to say three little words in form of "I Love You" , but instead she let the pink covered iphone slip from her ear.

She placed her phone in her silver handbag, Torrie took in a soft breath. She put a headache tablet on her tongue, slipped water with it. She still wasn't feeling very well.

"Better get ready" looking at the time, she had to get to the arena for Monday Night Raw.

…..

Torrie parked her car, arriving at the parking lot. She saw lorries, technical equipment being all set up as the show would be starting in matter of hours.

Torrie opened her car door, her black high boots touched the pavement. Closing the door behind her, she got her bag out of the car. Walking to the entrance to the arena, she walked down the corridor.

It had been years since she was at a arena, alone. John wasn't here with her, wasn't at her side as normal.

Torrie had kept herself as strong as she could, to stop the tears from falling. Over the days, Torrie had probably cried a river.

She continued on looking for the diva locker room. As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. Frozen right on the spot.

Her heart thudded, going faster and faster. The emotion slowly rose up in her eyes.

She surely wasn't ready for this.

Torrie stood a little far away, from John.

…

John Cena got around the corridor, then he found himself come upon his beautiful love. There she stood opposite, first time since they split in Boston. He saw her in blue jeans, black boots, with a lovely v neck jumper.

John briefly lowered his head before he gazed back up at Torrie.

There was nothing but silence between them.

Torrie placed her hand in her back jean pocket, the tension surrounded the couple.

Awkwardness filled the atmosphere. Torrie walked closer, lowering her head to the ground while John placed his hand at the back of his neck.

They drew closer, closer. The love, admiration, the passion between the two. Memories rushed through their mind. Friends, to close friends to lovers.

Torrie and John walked closer to each other. Torrie could see John in his usual wrestling attire, the green "Salute The Cenation" t shirt along with knee length blue jeans, black trainers, and his baseball cap.

His eyes…..oh my his crystal blue eyes aimed at her like a spotlight. All she could do is stand in silence.

John could see the golden shine in her blonde hair, casually dressed as normal. With a touch of innocence from her white v neck jumper.

At this moment in time, his heart pounded in his chest. Regardless what had happened between them. He just wanted to hold her, feel her heart next to his. John wanted to feel her touch yet again.

Seconds, minutes, hours, even days…almost a week. He had missed her terribly.

Torrie wanted to feel his strong arms surround her, she wanted him to kiss the hurt away. She was pleading for the guard to let down the sword in her heart. Torrie didn't want to be strong or brave. Torrie wanted to fall down and surrender.

If it meant, a uncertain fear lingering in her heart…right now she just wanted John.

Torrie let her fingers slide in her hair, close to John. "Hi"

John soft grin came on his face. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be here…"

"Short notice, I could not just show up" fiddling her fingertips

"Right yeah, well it's good…to you know…see you…"

Torrie nodded, rubbing the thumb on her neck. The awkwardness was fading, the magical rhythm started to surround yet again.

"Where have you been? After you left…" John gazed back at her.

"I went to New York, Stacy stayed with me"

"I thought so"

"She's my best friend, and I needed her. She came"

John nodded his head, glancing his eyes briefly to the wall. He knew exactly what Stacy does to cheer up Torrie.

"So where is she taking you on vacation?"

Torrie looked at John. "Nowhere"

"So she doesn't have plans to hook you up with another arrogant, big headed baseball, sports celebrity"

Torrie glanced at John before a slight scoff came from her lips. "No…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean that, just been a hard week"

"No kidding" Torrie agreed.

John nodded his head slowly. The emotion were glittering in his ocean eyes.

"How have you been?"

Torrie flickered her eyelashes, the strength returned "How do you think?!" a slight snap.

John shut his eyes, stupid question. "I didn't mean…."

Torrie shook her head, she just couldn't stand to look at John anymore, she may break down to the floor and cry. "I have to go and get ready for the show"

John softly breathed in, his eyes were almost full of tears. He couldn't stand this, being apart from Torrie. The coldness in her eyes, the emotion in her face broke his heart. All he could do is watch the pieces fall to the floor.

He had to pick up the pieces, hold it together as the world goes on. No matter what happens. Life is filled with storms and sunrises.

"Torrie, wait" John tried to attempt to cross a bridge with Torrie.

Torrie swung her body around, aiming a gaze from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Torrie, I'm so sorry for what happened…please" John pleaded.

The golden blonde stood strong, but her voice was soft "don't…John… just don't" she walked away, John let his head lower silently.

With that, John Cena had to watch his love walk away from him all over again.

…...

Torrie rushed to the corridor, after seeing John. She had to nurse a recent wound. Breathing in softly, she found the door she had been looking for.

In a purple, shaped italic butterfly highlighted "Diva's locker room" as soon as she opened the door. She would have gone to John's locker room, but since they were not on good terms…she decided to go to the diva locker room to avoid drama.

Torrie was always known for arriving early, so she was the only one in the locker room. She took the chance, lying out all different outfits for tonight.

After choosing her outfit, she changed out her casual clothes. Slipping on a knee length chiffon black skirt, with a diamante coloured belt. a sheer black and white floral top, with 1 flare sleeve, a pair of suede black knee boots.

She applied lip shine to her lips, a sprayed hairspray on her sweet curls. Looking in the mirror, the outfit was completed.

Task 1 was completed.

Task 2- involved John.

While she looked back at her reflection, she wondered if she'd ever be ready for that…her golden heart was reaching out to John. After the encounter, she wanted nothing more to let go of the doubt and fear.

Her heart was losing control, Torrie knew things couldn't stay the same.

She'd run to him right now, only if the barrier in her heart would let it's guard down.

Torrie believed, they were meant to be. Secretly, she hoped somehow they will be back together again.

She believed in that fallen star, hoping they can bring back the light.

Right now, Torrie focused on. "Take a day a time"

….

After seeing Torrie again, John was more angry than before. The emotion had left him stricken, all he wanted to do is get on with the show. John wanted to be left alone….but the fates had different ideas.

It seemed everyone wanted him….more than usual.

He walked down the corridor, into the catering area. He got a small plate of food, and sat down on a table. He stabbed his fork, he went to put the piece of food in his mouth but he put it back on the plate.

John rubbed his temple, gaining a headache. He drunk a gulp of his coca cola. Man he wish it was Jack Daniels. Sure it would gain probably a hangover, but the alcohol soothes the pain.

"Hey bud! How was Boston?" Phil slapped his shoulder, he sat down on a chair.

"Great.."

"So…"

John stood up from the chair "I gotta go, see you Phil" he rushed out of the catering area leaving Punk a little confused.

John walked down the corridor, Randy was talking to Cody giving him advice on how to handle the situation with Layla.

"John! You see perfect guy for advice"

John closed his eyes stopping in his steps, why did everyone want him today? He had already done the make a wish greetings which was fantastic, only time a real smile came from his face in the pass few days.

"Pretty busy guys" John wanted to leave.

Randy put his arm around Cena's broad shoulder "Tell Cody what he should do?"

"About what?" John asked.

"About pippy long stockings? What do you think Layla?"

John let his eyes close for a second, his own relationship was in pieces and he couldn't even figure out what he's gonna do. "I don't know, I gotta go" John tried to leave but Orton bought him back.

"Oh come John, you're the best at relationship advice. After all, you and Torrie got together after all those years so you must have not given up…"

John could feel the anger boiling in his veins, he just wanted to be left alone. Not in the mood for giving advice. "I don't know…"

"I need advice John, please…."

John felt the snap, his words spilled out "How about this?! You realise how much you love her before you screwed it up! How about you realise what you've got before its gone, and lastly GIVE IT UP SHE DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" could have been John shouting at his own self.

Cody and Randy both stood in shock, at John's sudden out burst. He walked off, while Cody blinked.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"You noticed that too"

"So much for advice…."

John continued to walk down the corridor, once again he was stopped by the COO Triple H. "Hey John, I've got a developmental star on the phone wants to talk to you. He's been on a wrong side of the law, wants advice…"

John stopped, hardly breathed in.

He grabbed the phone, again snapped. "STOP BREAKING THE LAW ASSHOLE!"

Triple H shut off the call, he blinked walking with John "Everything okay John?"

"Fan-bloody tastic" Cena stopped in his step.

"Are you sure? Nothing's wrong?"

"Why?"

"Well shouting at a complete stranger over the phone for one thing, you seem different…"

"Well I just want people to leave me alone for like 5 seconds" John stormed off.

The Game turned to his side, he looked towards his best friend Shawn Michaels "You or me?"

Shawn put on his cowboy hat, dressed in jeans and his hall of fame shirt "Something's definitely wrong"

"Me or you?" HHH repeated.

Shawn answered by slapping Hunter's hand following the distressed fallen hero known as John Cena.

…..

John swung his locker room door, almost off the hinges. He felt his heart racing in his chest. The emotion was seriously getting to him, he felt the anger started to fade, tears were rising in his eyes.

He knew Torrie wasn't in the room, he didn't feel her presence, smell her scent. Feel the happiness. All he felt was loneliness.

John let his eyes firmly close, a knock on the door made him turn.

"Torrie" he quickly opened the door, another blow collided his heart when he didn't see the Boise beauty at his door.

Funny enough, a soft grin stayed on his face when he saw Shawn Michaels.

"Need a friend?"

John chuckled gently while he and Shawn shared a manly hug. Shawn was another long friend, so yes Cena was very happy to see The Showstopper.

"Hey Shawn"

"Trouble in paradise?" Shawn asked.

John sighed "You have no idea"

Shawn looked to his silver watch, before he shrugged "I've got time, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," John banged the back of his head on the steel locker. He shut his eyes, feeling the sudden pain.

Shawn looked "That's not going to help, all that would do is give you a headache, or a concussion"

John smiled softly, letting his head lower briefly.

Shawn noticed Torrie was nowhere around, or her accessories weren't around either.

"Where's Torrie?" he asked.

John shrugged his shoulders gazing at the wall. "She's somewhere in the arena…..she don't want to be anywhere near me…that's what it feels like"

"You two had an argument, everyone has them. Becca and I…phew the arguments…but you always sort it out"

John sighed softly "I don't think so, not this time….we had more than an argument"

"What do you mean?"

"We split up instead, so yeah more serious than argument" John spoke.

Shawn sighed "God going into retirement, you miss a lot"

"Shawn this is new, hardly anyone knows about it"

"So come on what's the story?" Shawn wanted the details so he could tell John the best advice he can think of.

John sat on the bench with the Hall Of Famer, a man he's friends with and has a lot of respect for. "It all started with going to Boston. It was my niece's christening, it was going great until….my ex showed up, pretty much ruined everything"

"Oh and you broke with Torrie?"

John shook his head "No, she broke up with me…"

"Oh, whoa that is a lot of information to take in space of 10 seconds…" Shawn said.

John stood up from the bench, "I don't know what to do? I know what I want…"

"That is?"

"Torrie, I just want her back. I need to find some way to prove it to her…someway, somehow…but she won't accept my calls, I saw her an hour ago, and she couldn't stand to be around me" John said, while his voice was cracking.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she blocks me on twitter…."

"Have you tried to explain?" Shawn said.

"I've tried Shawn, god help me I have…put even then, I say the wrong thing. It just seems to get worse, and then the pain is just unbearable"

John could feel the water of tears in his eyes, while he opened up to Shawn.

"I just don't know what to do?"

"You definitely want her back?" Shawn asked.

John turned his eyes towards HBK. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well then you know what to do?"

John looked at Shawn, sighing out a gentle breath "I'm so tired Shawn for riddles"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"If you truly love her as much as I know you do, just keep on fighting and real love never truly dies. Time just moves on, don't let her go, just get ready for a fight" Shawn spoke.

John gently smiled "Thanks Shawn"

HBK smiled at Cena "Always happy to help, listen to you heart you'll find all the answers" Truly Shawn did help.

"Please don't tell Paul, I don't want the story to end, id rather keep the little of Torrie I have left in my life, than be without"

Shawn shook his head "I won't" offering a sympathetic grin. He hoped that John would be alright, get back together with Torrie. They were a lovely couple.

John grinned his cute dimples, seemed to be a difficult but he would do all he can to Torrie back. There's no way he's giving up, no way is he letting go. John would do anything for Torrie, for her love.

He would do everything in his power, all the strength in his heart to get the love of his life back where she belongs, in his arms.

John Cena won't let go.

…

Torrie sat down on the black couch, waiting for the script to arrive for the show. She pulled out her ipod from her purse, sitting alone in the locker room she listened to some music.

Getting lost In the music lyrics, even though she felt the saddening distance between her and John. She'd hold John in her heart, it almost felt like he was right here with her even though they were apart.

The loneliness faded slightly away, while she let herself fall in the secret place where memories lied in her heart.

Brushing her fingernail on a play list, she let "And It Feels Like" by Leanne Rimes.

Hearing the lyrics in her ears, she started to remember all the little things in her relationship with John.

The kisses, the touches, every flower he gave, all the love, the embraces, the laughter, the drama, the tears, the looks they gave each other first time they met. The gazes lovingly eyes. She'd never forget, always remember.

"**I remember every touch, every flower, every word you said to me, I remember how we looked at each other first time we met, I'll never forget…" **

The melody of the song kicked up a little, while the voice of Leanne Rimes sung. Torrie softly sung along.

**I remember every smile, every letter every kiss you gave to me. How'd we talk and you'd hold me for hours until I'd fall fast asleep, you said you'd always be there should I need your arms around me….**

**And it feels like, we're running out of time, and it feels like I'm the last thing on your mind, I can touch your skin, I can hear you breathe. Baby will you tell me what's wrong, cause it feels like you're already gone….**

She remembered the freedom in his strong arms that just carried her through. She just need John.

"**It's harder, harder to believe you still love me…." **

"**Cause it feels like it's all gone…" **

Torrie remembered how he held her as she fell fast asleep….now she had fallen to her knees, and he wasn't here to hold her. It feels like, they were letting go. Was the time running out? Because it definitely felt like it. Can they come back together or has their love been damaged to a point of no return.

Torrie leaned her head on the head rest of the couch, listening to "Please Remember" another melody in her heart. Thinking back on the times, John was there for her she was there for him. Torrie was happy for all the times she had John with her.

**Time, sometimes the time just slips away. And you left with yesterday…left with the memories, I'll always think of you and smile. And be happy for the time I had you with me, though we go our separate ways…I won't forget, don't forget…**

**The memories we made….**

**Please Remember, I was there for you, you were there for me, please remember our time together….**

**Remember, please remember me" **

"**No dream was out of reach, I stood by you, you stood by me, we took it each day, made it shine….**

"**and I had you, you had me…."Please Remember…..**

She'd always remember, hoped he would too. Regardless what happened between them, all the years ahead if they remain apart. John would remember her, don't forget. The time they had together, all the memories….she'd always think of him, smile and happy for the times she had with him.

Time, just slips away. Left with yesterday. Left with the memories. It was sad to walk away, with just the memories. Goodbye truly is the saddest and hardest word to say. Torrie knows that, because she had said it.

she had artists, one of favourites was Leanne Rimes. Her songs just told the story of her love for John.

Sitting alone, she remembered "Can't Fight The Moonlight" was playing in the background of a club where Torrie and John shared a night kiss before they found love within each other. Fondest memory.

Torrie remembered the sweet memory, it did bring a soft smile to her face

The sweet gaze between the two hearing the distant lyrics. Shining moonlight, they were together. No one was around. Under the starlight, no words, just silence. Magical feeling around.

You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss. You can't fight the moonlight, deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart.

Rhythm wouldn't let either Torrie or John deny, there was no escape.

Love will find a way. Its going to get to your heart.

Truly it did, magic was created. A new story was written, but a twist had happened. The love story had just come to screeching halt, it will determine what will be the outcome. Love make its way back, or move on…..

Torrie hoped, love will find its way back. Her heart wanted to return home.

….

A knock on the door interrupted Torrie, she took out the headphones. She let out a tiny smile, after listening to the lyrics. She missed John even more, so hopefully it was him.

Maybe they can talk, work this out?

Torrie opened the door, almost felt like crying. John was not at door, a crew member had handed her the script for tonight's show.

Still she felt a little excitement of being back on RAW, but she couldn't fall back into John's arms read the script with him.

Flicking through the script, Monday Night Raw had already started. Her segment was 2 minutes away. She left the locker room, telling herself 5 words….

"The Show Will Go On"

So her heart will go on, secretly calling for a reunion with John.

…

**ONSCREEN SEGMENT! **

Monday Night Raw came back from the first commercial break, the black boots shown on the screen, the camera zoomed in to see the suede black knee boots covering the legs of the beautiful diva, Torrie Wilson.

The fans cheered in attendance, when they saw Torrie walking backstage. Looking very beautiful in her chiffon knee length skirt, sheer floral top, 1 flare sleeve and her knee boots. Her sun kiss coloured hair was in curls. The heels of her knee boots were echoing on the floor.

This was going to prove how good of an actress Torrie was, she buried the emotion.

Portrayed for the show, nothing was wrong. She wished to god, there wasn't.

Torrie continued to walk, until her beautiful familiar smile came across her face. The white shine smile reflected on the television screen.

She leaned forwards, wrapped her arms around the back of a superstar wearing green t shirt, the fans poured out an reaction of positivity and negativity. Torrie lied her hands across John Cena's chest, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

The fans whistled at the golden couple that have come on RAW. Heart of WWE & The Golden Diva, the couple John Cena & Torrie Wilson.

While she went along with was set for the show, Torrie would be lying if she didn't enjoy touching John again. Same goes for John, if anything. They both hid the drift between them.

Cena's dimples sunk in his cheeks feeling Torrie.

"Hey you" Torrie happily spoke. She released her arms standing at John's side.

"Hey" John greeted his beautiful onscreen girlfriend. Off-screen was different at the moment.

Torrie stood there smiling, Cena gazed at her sighing. "Don't tell me you're in trouble?"

"No, I don't cause trouble. Drama just follows me around"

"Yeah no kidding…"

Torrie eyed her boyfriend "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" John quickly spoke, Torrie smirked while tucking a chuck of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"So you're looking forward tonight?" The Boise Belle asked.

"Oh definitely, I'm looking forward to seeing what that useless, worthless coward of our boss decides to throw at me this week, I definitely can't wait for Sunday"

Torrie smiled sweetly "Oh me too, I know you're going to embarrass and destroy old clown shoes"

"Clown shoes?" John chuckled.

"Punk calls him that, been hanging out with him too much" Torrie giggled.

"Oh I guess that fits, speaking of Punk….how did he do last week?"

"Pretty good, you failed to mention you asked him to look out for me"

"A spontous moment, John Laurinaitis banned me from the building, I wasn't going to let anything happen to my girl if I can help it" John Cena explained, loosely with his arm around her.

"I had fun last week, but it's even better now you're here. Got no worries" Torrie smiled in awe at Cena.

Torrie stood beside John, smiling beautifully. Her fanned out eyelashes lowered, the camera shown how happy she was. In a way, it was actually some kind of a remedy to the aching hurt In her heart.

Torrie giggled cutely, "I'm so happy to be here, especially with you"

John handsomely smiled his pearly whites. "I'm happy too" gazing at the lovely Torrie.

"Really? So you wouldn't prefer me being at home,"

John shook his head "Gonna be different for me, but no id rather have you here with me"

Torrie let her smile shine, touching John's covered chest. "That's exactly where I'm going to say"

Cena grinned back, while Torrie drew closer and collided her lips with his. The fans whistled seeing a beautiful kiss on the screen, shared by John Cena and Torrie.

John's hand went around the back of her head, his fingers felt the silkiness of her blonde hair. Torrie's hand went on John's forearm, while they stayed embraced.

John's arms went around Torrie's back, holding the belle close. They lingered on one last kiss before pulling away.

Cena started to breathe deeply, catching his breath again. He shook his head

"Wait what was that for?" he asked.

Torrie flickered her eyelashes, aiming her diva smile just for him.

"Because I love you"

John Cena smiled back, exposing his whiteness in his smile to Torrie Wilson

"Love you too"

The moment on the screen, felt like it had sparkles surrounding. It was that special

The camera faded to another commercial break. RAW continued on…..

…...

Black high heels clicked on the floor, the camera shown the executive administrator clad in a pencil red skirt, a black blouse. The signature glasses, her hair bouncy on every step.

The fans booed, as Eve was shown on the screen. She had turned into a right vixen in last few months. Even found out to use John Cena for her career status. Already made a diva enemy in Torrie….after involving Cena.

Eve fluffed her hair feeling the eyes on her, while she walked past smirking when she caught a gaze. The camera shown Torrie Wilson leaning against the table sharing words with her beau, John Cena.

The adminstrator just could not help herself, making her way to the couple.

Torrie lowered her head in a giggle, talking with Cena. Eve came at the side. "Oh don't you too look so adorable" she mimicked.

Torrie flickered her eyelashes up, not impressed. John just stood there as Eve faked a smile.

"Oh John, good to see you again"

John grinned before shaking his head, Torrie bore a stare at Eve. She was very territorial when it came to her man. Torrie came from the table, stood beside John gazing at Eve

"You really have fallen haven't you John, ever since I kicked you to the curb" Eve boasted.

John chuckled lightly, that's not how he and everyone else remembered it.

Torrie's lip slide apart, a silent scoff at Eve's comment. Idly brushing her blonde hair with her fingertips.

"If that's what you want to believe Eve, then I'm not going to stop you" Cena told.

"Don't you mean the other way around, here's some advice Miss Skanlot" Torrie said.

John chuckled adjusting his baseball cap while Torrie and Eve continued their confrontation.

"If you plan to use someone to further you're career, make sure when you're exposing your little plan, the guy you plan to use…isn't standing behind you" Torrie advised.

Eve scoffed a laugh, before folding her arms. Torrie let out a giggle, while John grinned.

"Not very smart move" Torrie told

"Right John?…" Torrie turned to John, standing by his side.

"Not smart at all, was quite a laugh hearing it though….because Eve I wasn't ever interested in you. I never will. I don't like scandalous, back stabbing people no matter what they look like" Cena answered.

Torrie smiled, gazing at her boyfriend while Eve looked angry. They were making fun of her mindful plans.

"Well I'm the executive administrator, so I'm a very successful woman. I take care of Mr Laurinaitis needs"

Torrie looked at Eve, while John lowered his head to the side. "Really? What personal needs….when you've finished serving him…does he say "People Power"

Eve flickered her hair, "Very mature Torrie?"

Torrie shrugged her shoulders, in innocence. "No just wanted to know"

Eve rolled her eyes, before she looked back at John. Torrie caught the gaze, the nerve of this woman….when his girlfriend is standing right there.

"When you're ready to rise again, let me know since you've lowered your standards" glancing back at Torrie.

Torrie clicked her tongue, before she smiled sweetly back. With a swift movement of her hand, she put on John's cheek planting him with a passionate kiss.

Eve looked at the couple, turning her head in disgust. Torrie drew away, she stayed close to John, who had a star-struck look on his face.

"Actually he's more than fine" Torrie happily spoke.

The West Newbury Native stood speechless, Eve glanced away.

"I don't think she caught that one, want to do it again" John asked Torrie.

The Boise Bombshell giggled, Eve rolled her eyes in disgust and little angered.

"Get a room," all she said.

Eve went to strut away, but then she came back after she forgot to deliver a message to John Cena from the GM.

"Oh by the way, I have a message for you John"

Torrie chimed in standing close to John. "You have no class, we already know that" holding a clump of her hair, between her fingertips before releasing it.

The curls bounced, lie back on her shoulders.

Eve faked smiled. "No, I wanted to tell you. You have a match tonight"

Torrie's smile dropped suddenly. "What?" John scoffed shaking his head, well of course….

"Did I stutter? John you have a match tonight"

Torrie stood forward to Eve. "We heard you, that's not fair…John is not cleared compete, I'm sure you and Laurinaitis know that" concern in her eyes

"Oh well of course, but Cena doesn't back down from any fight"

"Who is it?" John asked.

Eve gleamed "It's called the element of a surprise"

Torrie felt the fire rise in her eyes, briefly she let her eyelashes lower. The anger lied behind her eyes. She bore a glare at Eve "No its called, if you don't get out of my face…I'll punch your face in!"

"Bring it on princess" Eve boasted.

Torrie shot forward, she went to grab Eve but John's arm went on her forearm to stop her. Cena held her in place, to stop the divas from coming to blows.

"Fine, I'll be there"

Eve smirked linked her hands together "Great, best of luck" she twinkled her fingertips before walking away, the sexy smirk played on her face while she tipped her glasses.

Torrie placed her hand on her hip, "Oh I am really starting to dislike that woman"

"It'll be fine"

Torrie turned to John "No its not, you're not cleared to compete…..John, its not fair." the concern glowed in her facial expression.

John touched her arm, looking at her "I'll be fine, promise" Torrie let her soft smile surface on her face.

"Well I'll be right there with you" Torrie set in stone, she would always stand beside John in front of the world.

John grinned back "You just couldn't help yourself could you?"

Torrie innocently smiled "Oh come on that was fun"

John Cena stared at Torrie, before he laughed shaking his head. His hands were on his hips, while he walked away.

Torrie's lips slid apart in a giggle, "John" idly touching her blonde hair lying on her shoulders, lowering her head in motion. She followed her beau.

The camera faded back to a commercial break.

….

After the second segment, while Monday Night Raw was going into the second hour. Backstage, Torrie pressed a button on the vending machine. The bottle fell out, rolled across the floor.

"Oh darn it" Torrie groaned.

She watched the bottle roll across the floor, following it. The juice drink bottle was suddenly stopped by a black trainer.

Torrie froze on the spot bending down, Torrie straighten her back, she knew exactly who was standing there. Torrie gazed, while John extended the bottle to her.

Torrie took the bottle, in silence. It may have been strange but the storyline seemed to be some kind of remedy for Torrie and John.

Gazing into his clear blue eyes, Torrie felt the heart race. Lowering her eyes down to the floor, she started to turn and walk away.

"Torrie, what about us?" John asked softly.

Torrie turned back "The show will go on, you and me….curtain falls we won't" she walked away, John gently breathed firmly closing his eyes.

He would not admit defeat, he'd keep on fighting. His love for Torrie, was stronger than ever.

….

Torrie returned to diva locker room, she had a little time to refresh herself. She listened to some more music, it settled her.

She loved having the chance to kiss, embrace John in front of the world. The storyline would continue….but in reality, it was the unknown.

Would it survive or would it die?

A knock on the door happened a second later, Torrie sighed thinking it was a crew member telling her it was time.

Opening the door, Torrie gazed at the person at the door….his shadowed blue eyes aimed at hers like a spotlight. She got the emotion by the look in his eyes.

A sense of rhythm that turned too dark, but it didn't stop her from looking back at him.

Look in his eyes, he was calling out to her.

She could hear the lyrics coming from her headphones lying on the sofa.

"**Listen To Your Heart, When He's Calling For you…." **

It was not a crew member.

It was John.

….

End Of Chapter! Phew now that was fun and hard at the same time, it wasn't as emotional as chapter 10. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for the lovely reviews.

Thanks so much, it makes my smile shine bright. I love this story so very much, it's my favourite to write.

Now onto the negative…I'm saddened to tell you, the story was ripped off. Someone lied saying I sent a email, saying I left fan-fiction and she can remake the story…now I can tell you right now, that is a lot of bull! I am not going anywhere!

No one can have my story, I work so very hard. All passion, dedication goes into my writing. I've been writing for so many years now. It's become a part of my life, I love writing I would write every day if I could, but life does get busy.

Anyways I will be back with Chapter 12, as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading.

On wwe side-I can't believe its gonna be Ryback v Punk in Hell In A Cell, John stepped aside and let Ryback have the title match. He can be so thoughtful sometimes!

I'm kinda happy and sad about it, I didn't want John to be endangered to get hurt again "tears" this arm injury has been the worst of his injuries, he seemed so depressed for weeks.

I like Punk, really do, but Punk is gonna get his ass kicked. Ryback scares the holy hell out of me! Stay away from John please!

I can't wait until I see John wrestle again, haven't seen him topless in weeks! Getting withdrawal sometimes :P been watching past raws this year.

-KellyMarie.


	12. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Chapter 12-Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

"_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round"_

A moment that felt like it lasted forever, the estranged couple that had such love, admiration lying within each other.

John and Torrie gazed at one another, they were close but so far away from where they belonged. Torrie believed In her heart, she belongs with John. She truly believe he's the one that she was destined to be with.

John believed, the honey blonde belonged in his arms. Now and forever….could even say, far longer than forever.

It had strayed the same until a sudden storm hit the shore, Torrie & John were now drifted apart.

Could they still find a way back? Will love find its way back yet again? After all neither of them knew it would happen in the first place.

A eclipse of the heart, until the shadow of a light Torrie & John both followed it like a fallen star in the end they found each other.

Can lightning strike twice? Deep in the lingering hearts of the lovely couple.

Torrie Wilson & John Cena definitely hoped so.

John stood at the door, his ocean blue eyes lighting like a every star in the sky aiming at Torrie like a spotlight. They both stood there, staring back at each other.

_I get a little bit terrified, And then I see the look in your eyes_

Torrie stood at the opened door, she saw John staring at her.

"Can we talk?" He broke the ice.

Torrie could see the glint in his eyes, a part of him that just makes her fall every time.

She heard the lyrics of "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" from her headphones, her ipod was still playing on the couch.

"_every now and then I fall apart"_

With a quick swift movement, Torrie dismissed his plea to cross a bridge. She proceeded to slam the door shut.

Cena being a step ahead, grabbed the door before it could fully close.

"Go away" Torrie snapped, releasing the door she was not going to win a test of strength with John Cena.

"Tor, we need to talk please" Cena pleaded once more with his ex.

_And I need you now tonight And I need you more than ever_

"No we don't, as far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about" Torrie growled, she could already feel the anger starting to bubble.

John wouldn't let go, he stayed by the door "Fine we don't have to talk, but I'm not going anywhere"

"I guess you're not leaving" Torrie proceeded to close the door, stepping a few steps away. She gazed at the closed door, breathing a little deeper.

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_'Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

Her mind started to tear in two, does she hold her ground and refuse to talk to John? Or does she listen to what he has to say. Torrie's mind, heart collided. She knew that all she wanted right now, was to run into John's arms and feel his warm embrace yet again.

An embrace that keeps her warm, secure from the rain and storms. Her heart started to ping with missing the feeling but her mind drove in a thought like an arrow to her senses.

_What if it's excuses or secrets? _

"I'm still here Tor, I'm not going anywhere"

Torrie looked at door, seeping her fingertips through her blonde hair.

She made her choice.

"_Forever's going to start tonight!" _the lyrics spoke to her heart.

…

John stood there, emotionally drained. He had about 4 hours sleep in the last few days.

Safe to say, its been a total nightmare. He had to do something to make it right.

Cena witnessed the door slam shut, he let his eyes close after a slam felt like a very large object had collided with his chest.

He deeply sighed, after Torrie turned away his effort to try make it right.

John remembered what he said before she slammed the door, that's exactly what he did.

He stood there waiting. After about 5 minutes, He slid down the door and sat on the floor waiting for the door to re open.

Cm Punk walked down, with his headphones in his ears reading a comic book. He waved to John, not thinking much to it. Cena greeted back, with a nod as Punk continued walking.

Punk bobbled his head to his music, he looked up from the comic book realising what he had seen. Punk stopped in his tracks, he walked back to where John was sitting.

"Everything okay John boy?" Phil asked.

John nodded "Yeah, everything's fine."

Phil blinked "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Waiting for Torrie to open the door, so we can talk" John spoke still with his back against the closed door.

"Why?" Phil remained confused.

John looked "Oh because we broke up last Saturday thanks to my devious backstabbing lying bitch of an wife, soon to be ex wife. Torrie won't talk to me so I'm waiting here until she opens the door"

Phil stood there, he rubbed his temple. "That's a lot of information to take it matter of 20 seconds. Why did I ask?"

"Everything's fine, I'm going to get it all straightened out, fix this a closed door isn't going to stop me. I'm not going to kick the door down, even though I want too I'm going to wait until she opens the door"

Phil looked "Do you want me to have a go and talk to Torrie?"

"No, I've got to fix it that's exactly what I'm going to do. Nothing and No one is going to stop me"

He turned back to the closed door, knowing Torrie could hear. "I promise I will fix this Torrie, oh and I'm still here"

Phil looked at John. "I've got to go and sign autographs….so I'll catch you later"

John softly grinned "You may do"

Phil went to say something, but the sound of a click on the door interrupted. Cena turned, and stood up on his feet. The door slowly opened, revealing a soft blonde holding a saddened look across her face.

John looked at Torrie. "I told you Id stay"

The Boise Belle looked at John, while Phil started to feel out of place so he excused himself.

"Best of luck"

Torrie stood at the centre of the door, glancing down at her boots briefly. She gazed back at John.

"You better come in"

John stepped through the door, Torrie breathed In softly letting her eyes close at the same time. She appreciated what John had done but he may not able to fix it, in her heart it felt

It just wasn't enough.

…..

_Once upon a time there was light in my lifeBut now there's only love in the dark_

Faster, faster her heart went, Torrie stood gazing back at John right in front of her.

This was the longest time they had seen each other ever since Boston. The place where the storm hit, tearing right through the pair.

Once upon time, there was a beautiful light in her life. The light was John, he had just made her so happy. Now the same man stood here. Torrie felt the love was in the dark, inside she was falling apart.

She needed John more than ever, to hold her tight, they can make it through being all about them. The damage of the storm still left them estranged. Once again, Torrie felt like she had light in her life then suddenly it all turned dark.

Once again it was total eclipse of the heart. Torrie didn't see this coming, the way the Blonde knew, she would be spending a lovely weekend with John and his family.

Then, it all fell to pieces.

Torrie & John were at the moment broken pieces, on the floor.

The outcome was uncertain, would they survive? Would there be a way back to return to their enchanted fairytale. Or will they simple die? Will the last rose bloom or fade.

All these questions wasn't known.

The last lyrics played like an echo.

"_Nothing I can say…A total eclipse of the heart"_

Rubbing her fingertip on her forearm gazing at John. The silence had hit the brink. Torrie and John had so much to say but where to start?

"So I guess we should talk" Torrie softly spoke.

John glanced at her "Thanks for hearing me out, giving me a chance to explain"

"Then explain"

John felt a lump occur in his throat, trying to figure out what the best thing to say.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry"

Torrie gazed at John before her thumbs went in her jeans front pockets. She looked to the floor briefly before looking back at John. "Sorry? You're sorry"

John nodded sincerely "Yes I am, very sorry these past few days have been hell."

Torrie bit her lip gently, shaking her head "Do you even know what you're saying sorry for?"

"For my ex ruining everything"

Torrie let her eyes close, still John hadn't understood. He still didn't give her what she needed. "You still don't know what you're sorry for?"

"I don't…"

"It wasn't that Liz ruined Shelby's Christening, it was the fact you still didn't tell me"

John looked at Torrie, "I'm confused what…tell you what?"

"If you don't know I can't help you, its something you have to figure out on your own" Torrie explained

John glanced at Torrie listening to her words, he didn't have a clue. He was operating on little less sleep, his body felt drained, his mind was muddled. His heart felt like it had been broke in half.

Torrie looked at John. "I've got to go. Jan's expecting me" He heard those words loud and clear, definitely knew what they meant. It just pierced him in the chest.

"Tell me what you want from me, Tor please. I'd do anything for you. Okay name it, I'll do it, all for you. Tell me how to fix this. I love you so much, I can't handle this. I've missed you so much" He took the opportunity to come near Torrie.

Lady luck seemed to be sitting on John's shoulder, since Torrie hadn't moved. She just stood there, while John moved closer.

"I love you, I've never felt this way about anyone. The way I feel about you never felt it before. I just can't handle this without you…..just tell me" John pleaded.

Torrie stood there, listening to John's words. His clear blue eyes gazed pleading with her. Torrie let her head lower, let his words in. Torrie stood in front of John.

He rose his hands, John ran his fingers through her blonde golden hair. She let her eyes close feeling his gentle touch. Torrie felt her heart beat a little faster, her heart wanted to let the doubts & fear fade. She felt John's fingers in her hair.

The golden blonde kept her eyelashes lowered, she felt powerless towards his touch. She wanted to let it all slide. Her eyes re opened…the golden locks landed back on her shoulders, his hands were on her cheeks.

All Torrie could see, was the ocean blue shade in his eyes.

Torrie's lips tingled when his lips softly touched hers. Torrie's eyes closed, falling deeper. The senses hit her mind, she pulled away.

"No! John you can't kiss me, and make it all go away. Its not that easy" a teary voice belonging to Torrie.

John let his head lower briefly "Ok, I don't know what else to do? Or say…I don't know what you want…"

"I didn't break up with you because of Liz did, or what I discovered about you with all the women…...you left to back to her. I ended things because you didn't say, if I was would be one of those women. I can't live my life with you, even though I would be the happiest I could be…."

"I can't be with you, if one day you turn around and leave me going back to her…"

John listened, gazing back piecing it all together in his head. "Wait? That's why you ended it. Torrie I love you. I've never ever been so happy. I feel like I'm in a nightmare without you. Its so hard, painful without you. I need you"

Torrie looked at him. "I love you too John, I want us to be together but I can't take the risk. I did once before, it just went wrong. I can't do it again"

John stared back at her, he took her hand grasping hold of it. "I swear on everything I stand for, I would never leave you"

Torrie wanted to so badly believe him, truthfully she did but the guard was not letting its sword down. "I want to believe you…but.."

"No I swear to you,"

"Liz was a big part of your life….and I know that love like that, first love never fades. One day you could just wake up, decide you want her back"

"Sure yeah, hell with freeze over first" John proceeded to roll his eyes.

"John whether she made her your life a living hell, love lingers it just does. No matter what has happened, I wouldn't be able to live having that hang over my head like a bad cloud it wouldn't be fair. Do you understand?"

"I understand that, I'll be the first to admit. Yes Liz was the first love before I even know what love was. But she also the one that ruined my life over, over again. If I didn't have WWE, I don't know what would have happened to me. You and this place is all I've got. I just can't lose either" John pleaded.

Torrie could see the tears building behind his eyes. Her heart pierced too, as it bought tears to her emerald eyes. Still nothing she could do, the fear & doubt lingered.

Torrie stood teary eyed "I don't want to say goodbye to you John"

John stepped closer, touching her cheek feeling the silkiness of her golden locks. "Then don't" he muttered.

Torrie bit her lip gently. "I don't think there's any other way"

"But…"

"I won't be just another girl to be added to that list, as much as I love and adore you. That will never change…but I won't." Torrie emotionally spoke.

John let his eyes blink, trying to piece it all together. He felt like Torrie was slipping through his fingers. Cena felt helpless, he hated the feeling.

"I just can't be"

"You…"

Torrie shook her head, "John, you say all this but your eyes tell me. You didn't even know or too scared to admit it that one day, you will go back to Liz and leave me…"

John let his eyes close, in silence. "That will never happen"

Torrie let her eyes flicker, a tear proceeded to fall down. "Tell me what to say, tell me what to do?" gazing right at John, she darted final question.

"Tell me what's left for me and you, tell me John" Torrie softly spoke.

John looked at Torrie, his throat got choked up with words. He didn't say anything. All he did was look to the floor.

"Exactly, What's left….I see nothing" Torrie told, as she and John looked at each other, those brief moments. It feels like, everything they had. It's all gone. And in her mind, he's already gone.

Torrie could touch his skin, could hear John breathe. Still it still felt like it was all gone.

Torrie let her stare linger before she walked out, John turned to the door watching the blonde leave.

"_No way" _

…...

In the catering room Cm Punk, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton and Sheamus were all sitting at a table. Punk was explaining about John and Torrie's break up, the reason behind Cena was in a foul mood. It was very rare for John to be sour person. He always found a way to smile again, look to the positives.

"So that's why he snapped at me earlier," Cody said.

"I thought something was wrong, but I decided not to ask" Randy told.

"Good idea fella, I saw him down the corridor he didn't seem in the best mood. I thought asking him to go to the pub after the show"

"That's your answer to everything" Randy said.

"Hey no problem in having a good time, a pint" The Irish fighter defended.

"So are they going to get back together"

"Who knows?" Punk shrugged.

"No wonder he did, there's me asking for advice about Layla. He's just split with Torrie. I wouldn't have blamed him if he hit me"

"Definitely glad he didn't" Cody finished.

"I hope everything will be okay in the end, I thought they definitely worked together"

"Sometimes things come to an end"

"I hope they get back together, John seems a lot happier excluding tonight of course"

While the superstars kept talking, they didn't realise Triple H walked into the canteen, He had heard every word. Picking up a take away coffee, the game walked out of the canteen wondering if he had heard right.

"I just heard the strangest thing"

"Did you get my coffee, strong" Shawn said.

"Oh yeah" HHH extended the cardboard cup to Shawn.

"I heard the strangest thing" HHH repeated.

Shawn took a sip "What was that?"

"John & Torrie broke up"

Shawn suddenly coughed on the hot coffee, he looked at his best friend "Oh, really? Strange…I heard they were happy as we can, happy as a camper"

HHH looked "No I heard group of the guys…what was that?"

"Nothing" Shawn said, ignoring the raised voices in the corridor. It sounded man and woman.

"Didn't sound like nothing" Hunter walked away, Shawn followed his friend, it didn't take a genuis to know that if HHH found out about their break up, it could cause trouble for the onscreen storyline.

Torrie & John torn apart in reality, their storyline with so much potential may come to a crashing halt. Even that may come to an end.

Looks like, Torrie & John's broken relationship was no longer a secret.

…..

Torrie walked a few steps before she heard John call out her name. she didn't want to talk anymore. She had about enough, continued on walking.

John's call was to no avail so he rushed over to her. Grabbing her forearm, the diva was forced to gaze at him once again.

"John, please I don't want to do this" Torrie weakened in her tone.

"I won't let it end like this! After everything we have been through. I love you, why can't you just understand….I would never ever leave you!"

Torrie felt the emotion boiling, "How do you know that! Huh? Its happened before"

"But it wouldn't happen with you, I…"

"You loved the others, what makes me different?"

"What makes you different?"

"Yes, why am I different. Liz said it doesn't matter how many years pass, how much you love them. You would always go back to her…..so how am I any different?"

"You are different"

"No it's just the same story! I won't be left broken-hearted again! No okay we're done"

John shook his head "The hell we are! You think I'm just going to let you walk away without a fight."

"There is no way back" Torrie cried, John was making this so difficult. It was truly the hardest goodbye, but John still god damn refused to let go. Part of her heart loved that, the other half just felt the hurt piercing like a on going bullet.

John just wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not, I won't let you go…Torrie. I'll keep coming back. Id do anything for you. Yes I won't lie about the other girls, but you're different…"

"Did you know about what Liz was going to do?"

John glanced back at her. He felt a hammer in his chest "How can you ask me that? I haven't seen her or heard from her in months. She came back to wreck my life again or get me back, I'm not sure which. I don't care. The only thing right now I care about is you Torrie"

Torrie couldn't take anymore, her heart just couldn't take it.

"I have to go" softly she spoke trying to turn away.

"No, no I won't let you. Tell me how to fix it?" John asked.

Torrie shook her head, softly muttering back. "There's nothing to fix, it's all gone. Everything"

"I don't say that, take a look into my eyes you'll know what I want, what I need, you.

I need you" John pleaded.

Torrie gazed at John, she could see his eyes lighting up right at her. She stood in silence.

"Just give me a second chance, I love you, I need you, I'll hold you. I would lie, I'd die for you, I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you. I'll do anything to keep you safe. Just give me a chance, I'll show you"

Torrie listened, while she stood there. "I have to go, I can't deal with this now"

She wanted to just walk away. Her mind and heart were colliding like a ball with a wall over, over again.

"Please don't, I'd get down on my knees for you if that's what it takes. I'll do it, anything" John realised actions speak louder than words.

He got down to his knees, Torrie looked on a little shocked. People had heard their confrontation. John was on his knees in front of Torrie, this was no kind of proposal.

It was a plea to get the love of his life back.

Torrie's eyes gazed around, seeing other people looking. She looked back to John.

"John get up, people are looking" she told.

"I don't care" John looked around himself at passing people. Randy, Cody and Punk were there too. Shawn and HHH were on the other side.

"I don't care!" he directed at them.

Ignoring the looks, John turned back to Torrie. "I love you, I'd do anything for another chance. Please just give us another chance"

Torrie stood there, a buzz came from her phone. She read a text from her makeup/hair stylist Jan. The blonde had to get out of here. "I'll always love you John,

"I'm sorry I can't…."

"Tor, please" his voice cracked.

Torrie turned, walked away, she felt the water of her tears in her eyes. Flickering her locks from her face, she continued to walk.

"Torrie!"

John's heart broke when he witnessed Torrie walking away even when he was at her mercy. John lowered his head, a hand extended out.

John looked up, taking the hand of Shawn. Standing on his feet, Cena lowered his head. What else could he do?

HHH looked at the pair. Shawn rubbed John's shoulder in sympathy.

The Game spoke up "Ok someone going to tell me what in the world is going on?"

John & Shawn just turned to the King of Kings.

Cena gently breathed "Torrie and I are over…"

…

Torrie told herself to keep holding on, be strong but it felt so hard. The knife was digging in her, weakening her. The doubt and fear had overcome the love, the wish to be with John. She felt upset with herself, why was the fear so strong.

Her heart pined for John, she wanted to run back into his arms. Torrie kept walking along, she knew John's the one, no matter how hard she tried. There was no getting over him. He was still the only one, Torrie would always remember John.

She tried to remain strong, even though the golden blonde felt like falling down.

"Hey honey, what took you so long?" Jan said.

Torrie got on the high stool, looking back at the reflection of herself in the mirror.

"I got held up, its all done now" Torrie softly spoke.

"Well I've got about an hour to get you ready"

Torrie felt Jan brush her hair while she gazed in the mirror, the golden shade shined on in her hair. Deep down, she knew all the make up in the world, how beautiful she looks.

It's not going to change anything, she could smile as bright as star.

Torrie would feel broken-hearted.

…...

"Over? What do you mean?"

John felt frustrated. "Just over, It's just all gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that John, I guess storyline will be cut"

John listened to his close friend being the COO of the WWE, he stood in silence.

Shawn took a look at Cena and spoke up for him.

"Paul, John doesn't want that"

"You don't?"

John shook his head "No I want it to continue, keep the little bit o Torrie have left in my life. I don't want to lose her completely" he rubbed his forehead, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to work with her" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Face her every day, John you don't do this. Okay its no trouble we'll find something else….or maybe Torrie won't want to continue"

John listened, he had a memory flash through his mind. He remembered how happy Torrie was when she found out the news of her return. He remembered, the light of her smile, the sweet giggles of course he knew she would want to stay.

Even if his heart would break each time, he would do it for Torrie. Her happiness was just enough for him to go through that hurt every time.

"No I want it to continue, Paul. I'll do anything to make sure it does"

"But are you sure?"

Shawn touched Paul's shoulder, helping John.

The game nodded "Okay then, show will go on"

…...

Spraying the finishing touches, Torrie was ready for the rest of the show. She had chiffon length skirt, a sheer black top with a flare sleeve suede black knee boots. Her blonde hair was lying straight down her back.

Satisfied with the way she looked, Torrie hopped off the stool. Giving a kiss on the cheek to Jan. She walked away, after all it was time yet again.

Torrie would be with John on Raw.

Torrie walked down the corridor, the heels of her boots made John notice. Without saying word, they just gazed back at each other

Deeply she wanted it to be over for a week, so her heart could heal again. Would she learn to love someone again, even after John? A question Torrie refused to ask.

It felt to hard to answer.

…

Monday Night Raw came back from a commercial break, silence filled before green lighting went around the arena. The WWE Universe poured out emotion the melody of John Cena's music enlisted "The Time Is Now"

Clad in his Green-We Salute Cenation attire along with his blue knee length jeans, black trainers. The 12 time World Champion, John Cena emerged from the curtain. The emotion got louder, when the West Newbury Native stood on centre of the stage.

Faithfully, the beautiful Torrie came out of the curtain. It was the first time ever Torrie had come out with John. Already the emotion struck her heart, the atmosphere was just crazy. She had never felt it with all the other superstars she had managed.

Thousand of voices, cheers, boos were just mixing in. It made her heart race.

Torrie stood on the stage, a flick of her hair. Her eyes glanced at the WWE Universe enjoying the reaction. She beautifully smiled, hiding the emotion. It seemed to be working.

Torrie looked over at John, her sparkle white smile was for him. Character wise…

John pointed to Torrie, the fans cheered louder. Her smile grew with admiration. Torrie let her hand rise high smiling bright. Torrie stood beside John on the centre of the ramp on Monday Night Raw.

John did a salute before pointing to the ring "Let's go to work" he ran down the ramp. Torrie walked down the ramp, waving with her fingers. She blew a kiss, to the fans were cheering near the rail.

John slid underneath the bottom rope, Torrie shortly joined him climbing up the steel steps. Standing on the apron, she blew her kiss sign to the crowd gaining a rapid response.

John opened the ropes for her, flashing a smile she stepped through the ropes.

Skipping to the centre, Torrie made her familiar kiss peace sign before blowing out a kiss to the fans.

It always defined the Diva, that small motion belonged to Torrie Wilson. Every diva have their own signatures poses, Torrie had the kiss peace sign. It had stayed the same, throughout her career in some sort of fashion.

Torrie's whisked her hair turning around to John, from the fans. Her golden blonde hair landed on her back. John ran back and forth on the ropes, few times before throwing his hat into the audience.

She loved the atmosphere in the arena. Until the curtain falls, it was like an escape on Raw, then when the curtain calls comes. Reality sunk in again. Right now, the Boise Belle was happy where she was.

Torrie smiled sweetly, sparkling her emerald orbs at John. Clapping her hands together, nodding in approval when John rose his pose "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" with his fingers.

John's music was suddenly cut off, by the adminstrator of Raw, Eve Torres. Both Cena and Torrie looked to the stage. The music played in the background

"_She looks to me_" in a remix of the original, with a professional tron to go with her new look.

The heel diva sauntered out to the stage, holding a microphone. Dressed in red tight skirt, a black jacket with her heels, signature glasses.

Torrie's eyes flicker up, narrowing a glare at the Diva on the centre stage.

Torrie stood beside John Cena while Eve stood on the stage. Whisking the microphone to her lips, looking at the couple of John Cena, his girl Torrie Wilson standing in the ring.

John stood with his back against the ropes, Torrie next to him. She put her hand on side of her mouth, leaning over to John as they exchanged words.

"Look Miss Skanklot" Torrie laughed.

Cena chuckled, exchanging more words with his onscreen girlfriend. "Yeah best way to describe her"

"Well John Mr Laurinatuis and I are glad you decided to show up, now Cena. You're most humiliating loss will of this year, will not have been at hands of The Rock"

Torrie listened to Eve dig, ruffling her fingers through her hair. She held a chuck between her fingers. Silently gasping at the nerve of Eve.

"It will come this Sunday when you face Mr John Lauraintuis, the era of People Power will continue"

John scoffed a laugh, nodding his head "Okay then" to the Diva, he's had issues with this year.

"Now this exhibition is called the element of surprise"

"What's that?" Torrie and John both wondered.

Eve smiled "John, you will face Former World Champions. If you survive all matches then you would have won the exhibition of surprise"

"What!" Torrie shouted without a mircophone.

John rolled his eyes, of course he was expepecting something shady at the hands of the power driven GM, he's not surprised.

Torrie on the other hand, stood furious. She wanted to run up the ramp, spear Eve down but she held in her temper. The Boise Belle was also concerned for her man, John Cena.

She turned to face the fans, they were reacting to the news that their beloved hero would have 2 matches in one night!

Cena wasn't even cleared to compete, he wasn't in danger because the doctors didn't send him home, still having 2 matches wasn't good for someone that had a strained arm. He had time to recover, but Cena couldn't afford to suffer some kind of injury.

Eve smirked announcing "Starting with this man," rolling her hand out. John & Torrie waited in the ring. The music of the All American, American Jack Swagger emerged from the curtain.

Swagger walked down the ramp, he did press ups doing his own entrance. Torrie touched John's wrist, gently smiling before she climbed out of the ring. Her knee black boot heels stayed on the floor standing ringside.

John stayed with his back against the far turnbuckle, he slipped off his green t shirt threw it into the crowd. John took off his dog tags, gave them to the ref. Torrie put her hand on the apron, waiting for the match to begin.

The bell rung, a second later. John and Swagger locked up in the middle of the ring. Swagger delivered a knee to the ribs, causing a yelp.

Torrie clapped ringside, John swung Swagger on the ropes, lying down on the canvas so Swagger would climb over. John got back up, jumped up then took the opportunity to grab Swagger in a arm drag, and applied the pressure.

Swagger started to get up, he fought out of the grip. John went to counter, but his arm pulled. A sudden yelp came from John, gaining a bit of space. John squinted in a grimace "Oh…"

Torrie stood ringside, worry started to rise in her eyes. She still stayed on John's side cheering him on.

He was still not his best. He was broken up a little. Swagger smirked knowing John had a weak part of his body. His left arm. Swagger darted grabbed John's arm, twisting it at his back.

John let out a whine of pain, he counted swinging Swagger on the ropes. He knocked Jack down with a shoulder block. John went to finish the first match with his signature moves. John went to use the spinout power bomb, but Swagger counted.

Cena whipped Swagger to the turnbuckle, Jack moved so John went into the turnbuckle chest first. Feeling winded, John fell down to the mat.

"Come on John!" Torrie cheered on.

John lied on the mat, Swagger ran to the ropes jumped off landing right on John's chest & midsection.

Torrie shuddered at the impact, she lowered her upper body to watch the match in the ring. Jack shoved John to his back, covered him. Cena kicked out of the count of two.

Torrie clapped her hands together, to help her boyfriend. Swagger proceeded to do the move again, splashing John yet again. Swagger went for the cover, still Cena kicked out.

Swagger grabbed butterfly lock, hooking underneath John's arms bending them back. John's eyes squinted feeling the tightness. He was still grounded on the canvas. He could hear Torrie slapping her hand on the mat.

"Come on John! Let's go" She cheered on.

Swagger applied more pressure, John started to feel the strength to stand up and fight the move. Swagger kneed John in the stomach, to send him back down to the canvas.

Torrie grimaced standing ringside, John's left arm must be agony especially in that move!

John took a few moments to gain the strength, he stood back up fighting out of the move. He delivered a clothesline, ran to the ropes to deliver shoulder tackles. John shook his arm to get feeling. John hit the power bomb, he stood on his feet.

Torrie clapped smiling delighted to see her man in control. "Go on Baby!"

John put his hands on his knees waiting for Swagger to get up, for the finish.

Cena knew, he had another former world champion to face next thanks to Eve.

John hoisted Swagger on his shoulders, Jack fought it before Cena could execute the move. Jack hit an elbow to Cena's face. Stunned, Jack picked John up over his shoulder. Hitting John's lower back on the turnbuckle, he then body slammed John down to the canvas.

Torrie lightly gasped, clapping her hands together helping John.

John jolted his back, turning on his side after colliding with the mat. Cena's breathing felt a little restricted after the bump. John lied on the mat, breathing a little faster.

Jack grabbed John with a hook of his midsection to finish the match. John fought out. Hitting a toe hold, Swagger fell to the mat. John grabbed his oppontent's leg, applied the STF.

Torrie squealed, cheering as John applied the pressure. Of course, Swagger tapped out. The bell rung, John's music hit. John rolled off after he won the match. He took a moment to take in a breath since his night was far from over.

John stayed in the corner, kneeling down breathing a bit faster.

Eve's voice screeched "Cut the music!" the adminstrator wouldn't even wait for Justin to annouce John as the winner of the match.

Torrie stood on the floor, still ringside. She walked near where John is.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

John nodded "Yeah I'm fine, bring on the next one" he stood back on his feet.

"Oh honey John, the night is far from over!"

The two screeching words told exactly who the next oppontent for John was.

"Excuse Me!" John knew who he would be facing next, feeling a little winded already. John shook his arm, gain more blood to circulate in his arm so he wouldn't have target on him.

Torrie looked up at the centre of the stage, the cougar of wwe came out in a black dress, and heels.

She had a mircophone in her hand. That was always a bad idea "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the rising superstar of the WWE, the man that steals the show every night! The man that will teach John Cena lesson"

John signalled with his hand "Come on" get on with it….

"The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler!"

The music of the man that called himself "The Show Off" full of charmisa. Dolph Ziggler walked to the centre of the stage. He did his own pose, moving his butt before runing his finger through his bleached blonde short hair, flicking his fingers.

Vickie smiled, walking with her "client" to the ring. Torrie stood at the apron, glaring at the cougar. If Vickie tried something in this match, she would face Torrie's wrath.

Dolph climbed in the ring, John didn't waste any time. He grabbed Dolph in an arm drag. Ziggler got to his feet, Cena bent the arm back, he swung Ziggler on the ropes.

Dolph proceeded to do a little pose, defining the name "Show off"

He wigged his eyebrows at Torrie, the Blonde looked on not impressed. John watched on before he nodded his head, "That's fine" he spoke.

Ziggler and John circulated the ring, about to lock up when Dolph did some other pose. Once again, he gazed down at Torrie. Cena did not look happy.

Ziggler & John locked up, John was back against the corner. Mocking Dolph he did some kind of move.

It gained a smile from Torrie. John then ran and clotheslined Ziggler down to the mat. Torrie clapped on, smiling brightly. John grabbed Ziggler, hit his forehead on the turnbuckle. Ziggler hit an elbow in the ribs, and pushed John into the turnbuckle.

Dolph smirked, slapped John across the face. Torrie gasped while Vickie yelled at her.

John turned the other way feeling the sting in his cheek.

"Look at that Torrie!"

Dolph posed, but that slap was about to come back to haunt him. Torrie burst out in proud giggle when John speared Dolph down to the mat, delivered hard right hands to the face of the show off.

John grabbed Ziggler, he bounced Dolph off the ropes and hit a thunderous clothesline.

"Woo!" Torrie rose her hands up enjoying what was transpiring in the ring.

The slap moviated John, or probably pissed him off but it wouldn't end well for Ziggler. John grabbed a dazed Dolph, he threw him over the ropes. Cena climbed out of the ring, he grabbed Ziggler and slammed the show off's facial features on the steel steps.

John grabbed Dolph rolled him in the ring, Cena went to climb in but Vickie gained a distraction. Dolph took a cheap shot, and kicked John onto the annouce table. John rolled across the table, before landing on the floor.

Torrie's hands went around her mouth, gasping at what had happened. She stood near the ring post near the announce table where John was lying.

One minute, she felt furious at Vickie and the next…..John took a hell of a bump.

Vickie was laughing pointing, Torrie stood there glaring daggers

"Stay back you cow!"

RAW went for a commerical break, Dolph was holding his head. Vickie was grinning like a chesire cat. A worried look surfaced on face of Torrie seeing John lying on the floor. Those were images, before the cameras went to a break.

After the commerical break. Dolph rolled John back in the ring, in the break. Ziggler had sent John to the steel steps to add insult to injury. Ziggler covered John, with a forearm in the face showing off but Cena jolted his body up to kick out.

Ziggler got to his feet, he proceeded to drop an elbow on the chest of John Cena. He continued to deliver various elbows, always jolting John's body taking the breath out of the fighter.

Torrie stood there, with concern lighting in her eyes "John, come on get up" softly she spoke. She watched the breath rising up and down in the chest, midsection of Cena.

He lied there, while Dolph dropped the 4 elbow, then 5, 6, Torrie shuddered inside at every one that hit Cena's chest. Dolph looked down at John, he blew a kiss to Torrie.

"Screw you" Torrie did not like the attentions of Dolph Ziggler, John is the only WWE Superstar she wanted to be with.

Dolph did a pose hovering over John, Cena's eyes flickered up feeling every elbow to his chest. He lied there, his arms lie beside him. Didn't look so strong right now….his breathing had definitely been restricted in this match.

Dolph jumped, delivering the biggest elbow, Cena kicked out.

He stopped after the 8, he sat down beside John's motionless frame. He did slow sit ups, 1,…Torrie didn't look impressed, she just kept on cheering John.

Touching the mat with her hand, Torrie stood there watching John lie there, Dolph continue to "Show Off"

2.….another sit up at the expense of Cena.

Using the opportunity, John jumped and covered Ziggler. Stunned Dolph quickly kicked out. Dolph grabbed a headlock, applying the pressure. John squinted his eyes shut, Ziggler changed his position and grabbed a chinlock, with a knee in the lower back.

Torrie proceeded to slap her hands on the mat, the crowd came alive. The usual chants started every Cena match.

"Let's Go Cena!"

"Come on John! Come on baby!"

John felt the point of Dolph's knee in his lower back, his back was not as strong as it used to be. He whined softly in pain, starting to stand up. Hearing his girl slapping the mat. He fed off the reaction of the crowd he started to break Dolph's grip around his throat.

Dolph kicked John right in the face, sending John down the mat. Dolph grabbed another headlock. Attempting to show off yet again, Dolph did a headstand on the mat.

Torrie shook her head, not impressed. She kept on slapping her hands on the mat. Dolph did a flip into a bridge, bending Cena's neck back gaining a slight yelp.

John took a few moments, before he started to fight back. He kicked Dolph in the midsection. He went to whip Ziggler to the turnbuckle, but Dolph reversed.

Dolph grabbed John's neck, benting him back before delivering a neck breaker.

Torrie ruffled her blonde hair, after hearing John's head hit the canvas below. Ziggler went for the pin fall, gained a two count with Cena's shoulder lifting up.

Dolph kept trying to ground Cena down but every time, John just kept fighting.

Dolph hit a dropkick right to the face of John knocking the WWE former Champion back down to the mat, once again went for the count. Again! John kicked out.

Dolph went to hit a move, John blocked it and picked Ziggler up for the AA. Fighting out, Dolph hit a DDT, Torrie gasped softly, worry lighting in her eyes she moved ringside.

John lied on his front breathing a little faster. Ziggler turned John's limb frame for the cover but received a two count.

Dolph started to frustrated, he grabbed John gripping his forearm around the neck of Cena pulling him to his feet. He hit move, twisting John so he would hit face first to the mat.

Torrie screamed softly, the concern flooded her face. John lied on his front, Dolph pushed John onto his back and went for the cover. Luckily for Cena, he was able to put his foot on the ropes to stop the count.

Torrie clapped slightly, while her green eyes looked on in concern.

Dolph got angrier he still hadn't put John away. John held his hand on his neck, stiring up to his feet. Dolph whipped John to the turnbuckle, Cena reversed, and hit a bulldog, both men were down on the mat.

John lied on his front, his back was rising with every breath. Dolph was lying on his back, Torrie and Vickie both cheered for their men.

"Come on John, get up!" Torrie clapped, the crowd followed on.

John's hand moved gaining some movement, he started to stir so did Dolph. Both competitors rose to their feet. John ducked a clothesline by Dolph, he got a second wind. Here comes the fire, in form of shoulder tackles. He hit a spinout power bomb for the second time tonight.

John stood up hovering over Ziggler, breathing in and out faster. Torrie stood there, smiling sweetly. John's white smile surfaced, when he saw Torrie. He pointed down to her. She twinkled her smile for him. Was the gazes…real? Or were they just for the show. It surely wasn't known.

The reality at the moment didn't seem to matter.

John pointed at Torrie, she clapped on. Her smile grew when his hand rose up for "You can't See Me" her white pearls reflected from the camera.

When John's abs appeared in his midsection wearing his jean knee length shorts, green wrist bands, 2 on each wrist, armband black trainers. Like a moth to a flame, she just loved it.

John delivered the punch to the face, went to finish the match. He hoisted Dolph up on his shoulders. He delivered the Attitude Adjustment, Torrie jumped on her heels.

John was on the verge of winning another match!

John went for the cover, but Vickie climbed on the arpon. John stood up, Vickie slapped him screaming in his face. Torrie ran over to the other side, she grabbed Vickie down to the floor.

Vickie screamed, when Torrie ran and speared Vickie down. John grinned at what was happening on the floor, Torrie took care of Vickie. Having time to recover, Dolph hit the famouser, colliding John's face with the canvas.

John lied on the mat, becoming motionless. Only movement was his chest rising up and down with every breath he had in his body.

Dolph heard Vickie's screech, sliding out of the ring. He grabbed the waist of Torrie.

The boise babe let out a scream, she was shoved down to the floor by Dolph.

Dolph Ziggler was definitely not a gentleman. Torrie kneeled on the floor, Ziggler yelled directly at her "I'm going to beat your hero, princess!"

Torrie glared, narrowing her eyes standing back on her heels. Dolph climbed back in the ring, John hit the toe-hold Ziggler fell, he kicked Cena off. Dolph then kicked him in the face, making John lie down on the mat.

Dolph went to the top rope, John hit a punch to the face. Ziggler traded his own punch. Torrie felt her heart race seeing John on the top turnbuckle, Vickie was still on the floor after being hit by Torrie.

John grabbed Dolph onto his shoulders, turning around. He jumped off delivering an attitude adjustment from the top rope. Torrie smiled brightly, when John made the cover.

1.….2.….3! John got the second victory. Torrie jumped up and down on her heels. Clapping high, her smile grew bright. Back peddling, she touched the ringpost. Torrie prepped into slide in the ring. John got to his feet, just as Torrie greeted him with a hug wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck.

John gently chuckled feeling Torrie in his arms. He spun her around keeping his hand around her waist.

Torrie stood very proud, she clapped while John had his hand raised by the referee.

Torrie stared at John, she could feel a glare on her back piercing like a knife. Eve stood on the stage, not happy at all. John Cena had overcome! Torrie could feel the glare, but she didn't care.

"Here's your winner, John Cena!" Justin Roberts announced.

Torrie squealed softly, her pearly whites shone in her smile. John went to the turnbuckle, he did his usual pose after winning a match. He smiled at the fans cheering. John jumped off, he turned back to see Torrie gazing back clapping.

John grinned and pointed to Torrie, she had lived to her role perfectly stood beside John. The fans cheered for the Boise Bombshell.

He drew closer, holding Torrie's hand he bought the Diva closer. Torrie's smile grew, exposing her white teeth. Her eyes flickered up, with a twinkle. John's fingers brushed through her blonde hair on her shoulders.

Smiling his pearly whites, John Cena kept his hands on her cheeks, he delivered a soft kiss to her lips as they kissed in the middle of the ring.

Pulling away to breathe, Torrie grabbed John and collided him with a passionate kiss.

Torrie drew away after the passion kiss, John stood a little star struck.

His breath had softened a little, he just grinned handsomely at Torrie. The fans cheered in a whistle, some booed but it was normal where Cena was concerned.

Torrie touched John's cheek, standing on their side. Her hand went on his shoulder while Cena's hand went on her waist. They stood beside each other. Smiles gazing at each other, anyone with eyes could see they are in love.

They thought it was, well an scowled Eve Torres had other ideas. She refused to let it all end like this.

"I'm sorry to break up this disgusting love fest!" The voice of Eve snapped.

Torrie & John's hands moved away from each other, turning to the stage. A angered Eve decided to leave a bombshell. "There is one final former World Champion"

Torrie grew shocked, more furious, "What!" John just let his eyes close, his body was in need of some ice. It felt battered but of course he kept going on until he collapsed.

Probably when he comes back around, he will be ready to continue to fight.

"Are you fricking kidding me!" she walked closer to Cena. "John it's not fair! You would have had 3 matches in one night!"

Eve adjusted her glasses, "Oh John, this man you've had issues with start of the year. One you know very well. Id say I'd know pretty well too"

Silence hit the arena, suddenly it went dark…..moment later, a organ started to play. The arena glowed in red.

John just breathed out a sigh, letting his upper body lower when he saw a rival of his end of 2011 to beginning 2012

Torrie stood there, now very concerned. Soft mutter through her lips "Oh god…" It was an Oh God moment.

A seven foot tall, monster engulfed in red with a steel mask stood on the ramp. An evil smirk plastered on Eve's face.

Will the Big Red Machine, Kane destory John in front of a frightened Torrie Wilson.

Eve stood on the ramp, while Torrie had a look of fear across her face. Cena was assuring her it would be alright. Torrie wasn't sure, John already had 2 matches…how in the world is he suppose to survive a sadistic monster? Will he able to keep Torrie safe?

John will give his all, do anything he can to protect Torrie which could be horrendous.

Eve crackled "Revenge is just the sweetest thing" yes this whole "Surprise" was the devious, manipulative brunette's idea. After John embarrassed her, disrespected as Eve claimed. Now it was time of her revenge. She had preached the idea to Lauriatuis, being a moron…he agreed. Any advantage he took.

So Eve decided to make Cena's life a living hell, well the Devil's favourite Demon has been given the order to take Cena to hell!

Safe to say, John Cena's night just got a lot worse!

Torrie was terrified.

…..

End Of Chapter, Okay I had to use "Total Eclipse Of The Heart" I just love this song, its always been one of my faves ever! I thought it would blend in well with this chapter. I do like to include songs in my stories, I find inspiration lies in songs.

Don't worry, the next chapter it's the Jorrie reunion! I'm not gonna spoil it but I have it all planned how they will get back together! Its been so hard to write them apart but it had to be that way to go along with what I have planned for the story.

We still had lovely Jorrie, on RAW in the chapter though, so that's my consolation price to you all.

Id like to thank my lovely hunny bunny Assta, (Angelofoslo) as it was her idea for the gauntlet match! I was only going to have John face one on one but she said about a gauntlet ordered by Miss Torres, so thank you my lovely!

I understand I'm like MILES behind WWE, but I won't be doing everything they are doing. I will be putting my spin on it, I will follow the basic guidelines but add my own too so it's a little mixture :P

On a side note, I went to RAW live tour in Nottingham Sunday with Matt it was absolutely fantastic! I had the best time ever! We were Right at the front, well situated second row but I stayed at front rail beginning-end of matches.

When John came out for his match, I was jumping up and down lightly smiling "I love you John!" he noticed, smiled did a gesture from his chest. It was so lovely! I think I actually love him more! If it's possible! Can't believe how HUGE Kane is! My god!

He and Daniel Bryan are hilarious. Punk snubbed me, which was not fair. Matt & a other person was the only Cody Rhodes fan in the building lol.

I'm hoping to go next April, it will John's birthday!

It's a trip this past Sunday I will never ever forget! :D I'm a Jorrie girl but I find AJ/John adorable but Jorrie is cuter, just too adorable he-he. Jorrie all the way :DD

I had to have Vickie get beaten up by Torrie in this update, ha-ha.

I'm so exicted for Survivor Series, I'm hoping John wins! Hopefully don't get killed by Ryback, saw him too. That man is badass! How John looked past Raw told the story! I've got a funny feeling John won't win…since a certain "Great One" will win at Royal Rumble, they want to do Rock v Punk….sigh.

Anyways enough of my updates, thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Always brings a smile on my face.

-KellyMarie. xoxox

Chapter 13 preview-John Cena W Torrie v Kane. Shawn advises Cena not to give up on Torrie opening up about a dark moment in his marriage. Torrie collapses, with a fever. John despairs!


	13. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Chapter 13-So Close, Yet So Far Away.

The arena was engulfed in red, the smoke and mist formed across the stage. It looked like something out of a horror movie. It felt the same, it had a beautiful blonde stood in fear not for herself, for the love that was standing right beside her.

The pretty blonde, Torrie stood feeling the thud in her heartbeat. She felt scared, the warmth left her small frame, feeling the cold chill.

This was the vixen's plan, the Gm of Raw may have been power hungry bully but he wasn't very much in control. As it seemed right now, the reigns belonged to the malicious Eve Torres.

She stood on the ramp, vindictive gaze laid in her eyes. She felt the Big Red Monster near, it looked something out of a twilight zone. Eve standing there, while Kane stood on the ramp with the organ playing music that defied the character he is.

Not a few months ago start of the winter, the season that follows after the fall of autumn. Eve was a victim of Kane getting tangled in a love triangle that set two friends apart. Zack Ryder & John Cena hadn't talked ever since.

Zack had suffered horrific beatings at the hand of Kane, trying to get the Cenation leader to embrace "hate" targeting Ryder's love interest, falling at Eve's charm like a puppet. On the night of Valentines Day, Kane abducted Eve about to drive away in the ambulance. Cena being the hero he is, hears the screams from Eve.

John saves Eve, as the diva noted "caught in the moment" Eve kissed John Cena, the kiss in the parking lot was viewed by Zack Ryder. Breaking the wheel chair bound, Ryder's heart and tearing the friendship of the two superstars in two.

Cena did try to make things right, his effort was a slap right to the face by Ryder. Angered, John looked like he was going to strike his friend. Zack suffered more when Kane wheeled him off the stage, at the end of that Valentine nightmare. John & Eve looked to be in remorse.

Who knew that look on Eve's face was just a game, her true colours were revealed week after, the night after The Elimination Chamber where John defeated the Big Red Monster Kane in a horror of a stretcher match.

On Raw, when The Bella Twins were asking Eve about Zack. Her mask came off, Eve started to laugh evilly. Detailing her plan that she used Zack to get close Cena, now she's got Cena hooked like a fish. Only her plan fell apart, when she turned around to come face to face with Cena himself.

Her smirk faded, realising from the scoff from John. It told her one thing. John had found out all about her plan. What did Cena do then? He humiliated Eve, exposed her as a scandalous bitch bringing Eve to her knees crying in the ring. After he denied her attempt to beg for forgiveness.

Feeling a little remorse, seeing the woman collapse on the canvas crying her eyes out.

John helped Eve back up, only for Miss Torres to throw herself at him. Trying to kiss John again, Cena wouldn't let her and the refs had to stop Eve.

John left Eve Torres behind in a heap, he went on to feud with the Rock leading up to Wrestlemania 28. As far as the fighter was concerned, the chapter that involved Eve was closed.

Well now, the administrator to the Gm had returned. Stronger, more vindictive than ever. She wanted Cena to pay for everything he had done to her. Nothing like a scorned woman. What was different from before, John Cena has his own girl the beautiful babe Torrie Wilson. A woman that the vixen was familiar with already.

The same woman was staring daggers at Eve, knowing this was all down to her.

Torrie had warned her not to play games. Well Eve was certainly pushing her luck.

Judging from the satisfied look on Eve's face, she knew it and definitely loved it!

John Cena was going to pay for what he did to her, ironically Eve used the villain in the love triangle. Could it have been Eve had played an even more sinister act.

Was it possible Eve had been the master, of the whole thing! Is what people wondered at this time. The brunette didn't even flinch feeling the presence of Kane, when before.

If Kane was around, Eve would be crying tears of fear. Was the whole thing an act?

"Okay I don't like what I'm thinking right now" The King announced.

"What's that King?" Booker T asked.

"Well why is Eve so calm? Kane is near her, and he was stalking her for months!"

"You don't think…"

"Yes I think, Eve had fooled everyone"

"Ha ha of course she did! Eve is amazing and Cena will pay for what he did to her" Michael Cole said in his headset.

"I don't like the odds for John right now" King spoke.

"He's already had two matches" Booker T explained.

"Torrie looks scared to death" truly Torrie was, she stood near John while Kane stood over the ropes entering the ring. The steel mask covered his face, he stood there breathing heavily.

John stood there looking straight ahead, aware of the situation. He breathed in and out rapidly since he had already had 2 matches. Now he had a match with Kane. This is not going to be easy Cena already knew that.

One thing John worried about, is the Boise blonde that is standing right near him.

He felt the concern ping, feeling the vibe from her.

John turned towards Torrie, the lovers gazed at one another briefly. Cena had the urge to tell Torrie to leave, she shouldn't be out here. It was just a bad situation. John didn't want Torrie here. He hated to see the look of worry lighting in her eyes.

Torrie's black knee boot heel back peddled when she witnessed Kane's black glove hand take over the mask, exposing his in ring mask. Torrie's head swiftly shook side to side before turning to gaze at John.

Of course she's concerned, the Boise Belle touched John's shoulder before she climbed out of the ring. Jumping down to the floor, Torrie stood at ringside once again.

"Whoa, whoa wait a second" Eve Torres spoke in the microphone.

It directed everyone's attention to the sexy administrator, standing in a black silk jacket. Red blouse, and pencil silk dangerous red skirt.

"Before you ring the bell referee, I have a bit of information for John Cena"

John turned his head towards Eve, Torrie's eyes narrowed even to hear Cena's name pass through Eve's lips, frustrated her.

"The match with Kane is…" tapping her manicured nails on her cheek.

A smirk formed, curving her lips. She told the stipulation "Falls Count Anywhere"

"What?" John listened, he wouldn't show fear but didn't like the sound of what had slipped through Eve's lips.

Torrie's eyelashes flickered down, fury tears slowly rose in her eyes over the recent news.

John leaned back on the turnbuckle, waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did. John came forwards and Kane just clothesline him down to the mat.

Cena laid on the canvas breathing fast. Torrie's lips drew apart at the impact, her hand touched the apron watching the match intently. It wasn't going to be much of a match, everyone knew that.

John turned onto his side, Kane grabbed John by his throat pushed him into the turnbuckle. A weak clap came from Torrie, doing her best to stand by John.

Kane resulted in a swift punch to the face of Cena, sending him down to the mat. Kane grabbed John again, unleashed a uppercut sending Cena down again.

The Big red machine turned John, to hit his head on the turnbuckle. With the black glove, he grabbed John's face in a gouge sending Cena to cry out in pain.

Torrie's hands meant her cheeks, feeling the softness of her skin. She didn't want to see this. A mixture of emotions whirled in her body, like potions In a cauldron.

The blonde knew exactly who the witch was in this situation.

Eve Torres. A witch that Torrie truly wanted to rip apart right now.

Kane grabbed John's hand and whipped into the turnbuckle. The Red Monster ran full speed, and collided with John in a splash in the corner. Cena collapsed down to the mat and laid on the mat.

John's arm fell loosely onto the mat after being winded by the Red Machine, Kane.

Torrie lowered her upper body, her hand on the apron. She saw John lie there, Slapping her hand on the mat,

Torrie screamed "John, come on!" the crowd started to cheer as well. The Cenation & Cena girl, Torrie clapped and cheered trying their hardest get their leader to his feet, and take control.

John's eyes flickered up and down in motion feeling the breath in his body quicken.

He felt the ardeline started to kick in. He sat up, Kane knocked him back down again in a dropkick.

Torrie shuddered, she desperately tried to help John any way she could. Right now, all the blonde could do is cheer on her man.

Kane waited Cena to get back to his feet, John did so only to be knocked down with a kick right to the temple. John laid on the mat, breathing faster. His body has suffered a lot well not too mention, he did have 3 matches!

"Come on baby, come on please" Torrie cheered on worriedly.

Cena stood up, and ducked Kane's fist. He bounced off the ropes and hit a shoulder block knocking Kane off his feet. Torrie's spirits shot like a rocket to the sky when she saw John fight back.

John hit a clothes line on Kane, feeding off the energy of the crowd. John bent down, taking in a moment to breathe. He felt the energy rising in his frame, the second wind.

Cena did not waste it, he hit the spinout power bomb.

"Go for it baby! Go! Go!" Torrie cheered on, delighted pearly smile all over her face.

John bent, his lips drawing apart feeling the breath slip through. He lifted his body, rising his hand up. Everyone in the arena knew what it meant.

Torrie stood ringside, watching the muscular abs appear in John's midsection. A smile surfaced on her face, showing the satisfaction in her expression.

John bent down, to wave his hand in front of Kane. The monster derailed Cena with a grip to the throat. The smile faded from Torrie, replaced by fear. Kane stood up still holding the grasp on Cena's throat.

Kane lifted John up off his feet, Torrie screamed echoed "No!" Kane went to choke slam John only to be reversed. Cena landed on his feet, kicking Kane in the midsection he used every might of strength and took Kane down to the mat.

Delivering punches, anything Cena could muster he threw at Kane. He hit the five knuckle shuffle, and put his hands on his knees waiting for the Machine to stand up.

John moved forwards, Kane ducked out of the ring to gain a breather. Cena looked towards Torrie to make sure Kane hadn't decided to victimise her. The Big Red Monster loved to make others suffer, especially the sweet and innocent.

Something that John Cena will not stand for, he refused to let anyone hurt Torrie.

He would do whatever it took to keep her safe even if it meant horrific consequences for him. As long as Torrie is safe, that is all matters to Cena.

Kane turned to the ramp, there stood Eve. Kane glanced back at Cena, was he done at being used by others? Kane signalled with his gloved hand, sirens echoed in the arena.

"What is Kane doing?"

"God knows, I wouldn't want to know what that monster is thinking of"

Sirens got louder, a black curtain revealed ambulance that drove to the side stage. Everyone wondered what the hell was going on. An ambulance was familiar with

Cena & Kane that's what the last match was, one that Cena had been victorious in.

Torrie looked from the ambulance back at John, wondering what was going on? Cena shook his head seeing the smirk rise on the monster's face. Kane grabbed the ankle of John pulling out of the ring to the floor below.

Now the fear had doubled in Torrie, an ambulance was here. What in the hell was Kane thinking. Torrie turned her head, the concern lit up in her emerald eyes,

Kane went to use the suffocating move, but Cena fought the glove keeping it away from his face. Kane grabbed John and threw John to the barricade with a horrible thud.

John fell against the barrier, almost he fell unconscious but stayed in a dazed state.

Cena laid on the floor, beside the black barrier. His eyes squinted feeling the pain build up.

Torrie stood near the ring post, her hands went around her mouth looking at what laid before her. Kane walked to the ambulance, opening the doors.

Cena tried to stop him. Kane swung a stretcher into the midsection of John sending him to the floor. Kane grabbed John, slam him back first into the ambulance.

Cena ducked the big boot from Kane, he grabbed Kane's head collided it on the door of the ambulance. Kane kicked Cena in the stomach, causing a yelp to slip through the slips of John.

He grabbed Cena, threw him into the ambulance and tried to shut the door but John kicked the door climbing out. He fought back against the monster, grabbed Kane in the open door, and slammed the door shut causing the monster to yell out in pain.

John delivered punches and kicks sending Kane away from the ambulance. They fought near the stage area, Kane grabbed a technical player and hit John in the side of the head.

John collapsed down to the floor, lying on the floor. Kane grabbed him. Cena fought back using every strength in his heart to survive the monster. John punched Kane, while they brawled at the top of the stage.

Cena grabbed Kane, smacked him into the steel tron. Eve stood on the ramp looking behind her. Her devilish eyes were almost shooting laser beams, she was not happy.

John was surviving against Kane! That did not make her happy. Barking out orders, she screamed for Kane to gain control.

Torrie stood near the ramp watching the horror continue, all she could hope for is John to be okay.

Kane nailed John in the face, startling Cena then clotheslined John onto the ramp.

Torrie's worried eyes grew wide. Her fingers tangled in her blonde locks, turning away as soon as she saw John's throat collide with Kane's huge forearm.

She felt her heart become faster in her chest, this can only end badly.

Kane pulled John to his feet, what he did next bought a scream from the pretty blonde.

Screaming out his name.

"John!" Torrie screamed full of tears. She witnessed Kane throw John off the stage, he rolled to his back lying on the floor. The rise in his midsection rose quickly along with his chest.

Torrie let her eyes lower, her fingers circled her lips. Looking up at Kane who stood on the stage. She gazed down seeing John lie there, this was bad. Very bad.

Torrie let her eyes briefly glance at the smirking Eve, this was all down to her. Eve's fault, she's the one that booked this gauntlet only to turn out that Cena's match against Kane was a falls count anywhere.

The anger tears risen in Torrie's eyes glaring at Eve, "You bitch" glowing a stare, that

The vixen just smirked back in return.

Torrie ran over to John, rushing to his side. "Oh my god" Kneeling on her knees, she looked at her motionless boyfriend. Placing a hand on his rising chest, Torrie shuddered a breath looking at the damage before her.

Sudden scream left her lips that stirred John, when Kane dawned near. Torrie back peddled while Kane hovered John. Cena rolled onto his front, at the leather black boots of the Big Red Monster.

Torrie stood there, scared look across her face. Lowering her gaze, she saw John lying on his front. His hand inched a move, showing more life after taken the fall.

Kane used his foot to turn John so he would lie on his back, he bent down and covered John. Sending shock throughout the arena, Cena rolled his shoulder up.

The Boise Belle's lips slid open, in a saddened shock that John kicked out. She felt happy but she felt saddened because she knew there was more to come.

Going through gauntlet, 2 matches, one with All American, American Jack Swagger. Then the talented self proclaimed "show off" Dolph Ziggler now thanks to Eve. A falls count anywhere match, with the Big Red Machine Kane.

Even going through hell, fire and brimstone, all the punishment. Cena refused to give up. He takes pride in his strength and heart. The term "never give up" defies John Cena.

Kane let out a roar like some kind of beast. He grabbed John, and threw him back in the ring once again went for the cover but John kicked out with a little more fight.

Torrie wondered how long this match was going to last, surely there can't be much more. Torrie proceeded to slap her hand on the mat again, again.

John stood back up on his feet slowly, Kane jumped off the top turnbuckle. Flew off, his forearm collided with John sending Cena to lie back down the mat.

John laid on the mat, breathing fast in his chest. He let a breath slowly leave his body, his stomach went down with a gentle breath.

Kane signalled for the choke slam, Torrie felt the nerves in her body looking at John.

Cena slowly rose to his feet, Kane grasped his hand around the throat of John.

Kane went to hoist Cena up in the air drive him to the canvas but John fought out of the grip. Kane & John's combined strength made them both tumble over the ropes together, land on the floor.

John yelped softly feeling the coldness of the floor. Torrie leant her body down, softly clapping her hands together helping John any way she can.

"Come on John please" her soft voice spoke.

Kane grabbed John and smacked John's head on the announce table. John laid his head on the top, before sliding down to the floor. Kane went to do it again, but John reversed, slammed Kane to the announce table and then the steel steps.

John rolled Kane in the ring, taking In a soft breath he slid in the ring. Cena waited for Kane to get up, so he can finish this!

John lifted Kane up for the Attitude Adjustment, a soft squeal came from Torrie sensing it's the end. It looked to be John had not only survived, he would have been victorious 3 times! God Torrie hoped so.

Kane managed to use his body weight and shift it. Kane whacked John to the mat, due to the punishment he's received tonight. John stayed on the mat, breathing in and out.

Torrie stood, worried for John. She watched Kane lean on the ropes, land on his feet. John steadily made it back to his feet, Kane grabbed his ankle pulling John out, to land in a heap on the floor.

Kane threw John across the announce table, John yelped feeling the table before he fell to the floor.

King moved as John fell across the table to the other side. Torrie let out a soft scream when she witnessed Kane throw John across the announce table, Cena collapse in a heap on the other side

"John, you alright?" King asked seeing Cena near him after being thrown.

John laid on the floor briefly before crawling away from the announce table area.

Kane grabbed him, threw him In the ring. Kane went for the cover, again Cena kicked out. The fans cheered, Torrie lightly jumped on her heels at the kick out.

Eve on the other hand, her hands met her hips, she was getting angrier at every kick out. John refused to give up.

Kane rose his hand for the choke slam, John hoisted Kane up for the Attitude Adjustment. John went to executive it, but Eve gained a distraction by yelling in her microphone.

Kane reversed it, John turned and gasped when Kane's gloved hand went around John's mouth & nose restricting his breathing.

"No! no John!" Torrie screamed terrified.

Her head turned dramatically, lips slipping apart in fear. John couldn't fight it, the glove of Kane wouldn't let him breathe.

"John's going out" King said at the commentary table.

"Torrie's terrified" truly she is.

John's head bent back trying to get any air he could, but Kane piled on the pressure.

John couldn't breathe he felt his strength weakening, Kane locked the ankle of Cena sending John down to the mat.

Kane increased the pressure, John was becoming motionless. His hand fell from Kane, to the mat. Torrie could only watch helpless at ringside, she could feel the smirk from Eve pierce her back.

Slipping out a breath through the blonde's lips, she slapped the mat to hopefully get John back, but his strength right now was non existent.

Kane pushed down, John lied on the mat. His eyes closed getting weaker by the moment. Kane moved his hand, John's limp head moved with him. Kane let his hand release, John lied on the mat unconscious after being almost suffocated.

Torrie stood near the apron, her fingers circled her lips. Shuddering as she cried, seeing John lying unconscious. The sight before, terrified the blonde.

Kane looked to go for the cover but he watched John's head slowly tilt. Cena was regaining consciousness already. Kane grabbed his hand, pulling the limb, drugged John Cena out of the ring.

With hardly any strength, John landed on the floor. Torrie's hand gripped the ring post looking down at the motionless John, She watched John lie there,

Torrie's worried eyes watched the soft rise in John, Her eyes watched as his chest/stomach area, he lied there on the floor after being choked out literally.

Kane tore apart the top of the table, removing the monitors to the floor. He moved the steel steps near the announce table to gain leverage.

He grabbed the neck of John, pulling him to his feet. Cena was still semi dazed,

Sensing what was going on, Torrie ran near screaming "No! no please Kane no." the blonde pleaded, terrified of what was going to happen to John.

Kane turned his head, his mind understanding at Torrie's mercy. She stood pleading for John not to be put through the table. Her eyes beamed with mercy, Kane loved the look on her face. A sadistic smile etched his face, he threw John down.

Cena felt the floor, rolling to his side. It didn't look like, he was going to be getting up too soon.

Torrie witnessed John be thrown down, she felt Kane overshadow her. Shuddering a cry, she moved away. Feeling her back against the apron, she saw John still on the floor. The red monster directed his gaze to the blonde.

Torrie stood in fear, she turned away in horror what was going to happen. Kane's glove hand was pulled back from her. Torrie looked to see John fighting off Kane

After all the punishment, Cena still got to his feet to keep Torrie safe. John grabbed the steel steps, and whacked Kane in the face knocking the monster down.

"You wanna fight, you've got one"

"Still wanna hate, come on" John moved the steel steps near the announce table. He looked at Torrie, came over to her.

"You alright?" touching her cheek, Torrie's lashes flickered down while her breath slipping through her lips quicker being shaken up.

"Yeah"

"I'm going to finish this" John walked back over, he waited Kane to get back to his feet. Hoisting Kane up on his shoulders. Torrie watched on, standing still with her back against the apron. Her breath went softer, breaking in a small smile.

John started stepping on the steel steps, onto the 3 step. He went to deliver the Attitude Adjustment. Kane got his balanced, slipped off Cena's back. John regained his balance on the steps.

Torrie's smile turned to pure horror, when Kane grabbed John's neck. He then choke slammed John through the announce table.

Hearing the noise of the table breaking, pierced her heart. Torrie's hands immediately went around her mouth and nose, shock settling in her eyes. She was scared to death!

John lied on his side, breathing faster in his midsection. His eyes were closed. Cena lied motionless. One diva was in shock and tears. The other laughed loving what she had just seen.

Kane lied on the floor holding his head after having the steel steps in his face, twice.

Torrie knew it wasn't a smart move, but she ran to the broken table where her man lied near the barrier.

Torrie knelt down, by the motionless John Cena. Placing her hand on his back she hovered over. She whimpered softly seeing his eyes closed. He lied on his side, breathing fast in his midsection.

"John, come on….wake up" she shook him but he remained unconscious.

Seconds passed, Torrie's soft touch, John moved feeling her touch.

"No! no!" she cried when Kane grabbed John from the floor. He threw Cena, he collapsed down to the floor.

Kane pulled Cena to his feet, the fighter's frame leaned back into Kane showing limpness. The monster threw John into the ring, he wanted to pin Cena in the middle of the ring.

Torrie slowly drew near the ring apron, saddened look on her face. John lied motionless in the ring. Kane hovered, before making the count.

"1.…2.…"

Cena did not move his shoulder, Kane pulled John up. Torrie looked in shock, Kane wanted to punish John even more! Kane did so, he lifted Cena up over his shoulder for the Tombstone.

Torrie's lips drew apart, scared but her hero managed to reverse. Quick as lightening, Cena delivered the Attitude Adjustment to Kane. Torrie looked in shock but pure delight. She jumped up and down on her heels when John made the count.

He had survived! Winning the final pin fall over Kane.

Clapping over her head, Torrie's pearly white smile shone in her smile. She couldn't believe it, the heart of Cena was just so strong! Kane had made a big mistake pulling Cena up from the count. It had given John time to recover and win the match.

Torrie felt so relieved and happy to hear John's music playing in the background. She saw John lying down, exhausted in the ring. He was moving, so she didn't feel so scared.

"Here's your winner…John Cena!"

Breathing faster, her eyes glared deadly. Eve screamed out in fury that John had survived. "No! No! No! No! cut the music!" she screeched.

Torrie went to slid in the ring, when Kane started to attack John. He grabbed a steel chair. He slid in the ring, eyed John who was standing back on his feet.

Torrie tried to warn Cena "John! Look out" the warning came too late, John yelped bending over when the steel chair rammed into his midsection. Kane whacked Cena on the back sending John down to the canvas.

Kane wouldn't take the pin-fall lying down, Eve's distraction gave him what he needed. Torrie slid in the ring, to aid John, kneeling down next to him. She watched him writher in pain on the canvas.

Kane looked up at Eve, slowly turned his head. His hair fell gazing at the innocent Torrie. Standing on her heels, feeling the monster dawn near.

She screamed falling to the canvas. Moving into the corner, bending her knees. Torrie cried in fear. Kane loved to see the fear in Torrie, it bought a sadistic look on his face.

Cena staggered to his feet, he tried to lift Kane again but his back gave away.

Grabbing John by his throat. Torrie stayed in the corner, knees bent. Her knee boot heels leaned on the corner of the mat. Her fingers circled around her mouth in shock horror. She watched Cena get hoisted in the air, then slammed back down.

Kane choke slammed John onto the canvas. John yelped when his body hit the mat, in a thunderous manner. His eyes squinted, holding a breath in. He let it go through his lips, while his arm fell loosely onto the mat.

Full of tears, Torrie stayed in the corner softly shuddering seeing John lying motionless. She thought this was over, after John had won the match!

Kane looked up, gazing at Torrie. John lied near his feet, Cena titled his head squinted his eyes in pain. He lied on the mat, his foot lifted on the canvas.

Slowly rising up, Torrie stood in fear seeing Kane right near her. He slid his black glove across her soft chest. Her eyes closed in fear, Kane could feel the thud in her chest detecting fear. Standing, tingling in fear. Torrie's back rested against the turnbuckle.

Kane proceeded to play with her beautiful locks. Torrie moved her head, so the locks would fall through his fingers. Each little touch, chills went down her spine.

"Oh leave her alone, Kane"

Torrie could feel the breath of the monster twinkle her neck, silently she cried. Kane grasped hold of her neck, bringing a scream from Torrie.

"No, please Kane don't do this!" the commentary team was in fear for Torrie's safety.

Kane pulled Torrie from the turnbuckle. He hoisted her up, John Cena saved Torrie when he kicked Kane in the stomach. Catching Torrie in his arms, a second later.

Torrie held onto John, for a moment feeling his hand around her waist.

Moving Torrie away, she slid out of the ring quick motion. John fought the pain in his lower back and hit the AA over the ropes eliminating the threat of Kane.

John took in a breath, gaining more strength. He turned to come face to face with a fuming Eve Torres. Cena had enough of her games for one night.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"I want this match re-started Kane, get up!" Eve screamed.

John scoffed turning away tired of Eve "Oh my god" the vixen took matters in her own hands. She took the same microphone and whacked John Cena in the back of the head.

"Oh god, what the hell? Eve just hit Cena!"

The fans shown their reaction to what Eve just did, John fell down to the mat face first after the blindside.

"She's taking this way too far"

Torrie stood near the ring, her eyes narrowed angrily. She had just about enough of Eve. Feeling all sorts of emotions, fury just took over. Shaking her head, Torrie slid in the ring.

Eve looked down at John, satisfied. The next thing she did was scream when Torrie flattened her with a clothes line knocking the administrator down.

"Torrie just took down Eve!"

"She can't do that!"

"Of course she can, Eve had that coming after everything she has done tonight"

John rolled to the edge of the ring, lying on his front while the two divas came to blows. Torrie grabbed a handful Eve's hair mounting her on the mat. Pulling Eve up by her hair. Torrie delivered a harsh slap to the face, then pulled Eve's locks.

"I warned you bitch!" Angrily Torrie yelled, she then threw Eve to the floor through the ropes. The fans cheered in seeing the malicious diva, Eve get exactly what she deserves courtesy of John Cena's girl, Torrie Wilson.

Her blonde hair flickered in motion turning towards John, looking back at Eve who was pulling down her skirt after she was attacked.

"You crazy…bimbo! How dare you do that to me?!"

Stepping back, Torrie made her way to John. Kneeling down, while he laid on his front. Torrie put her hand on John's back feeling the rise in him.

She saw Eve reaching for her glasses. Torrie stood back up on her heels, picking up the signature glasses. At the same time, John rolled to his back lying on the mat after the microphone shot. He laid there, his breath quicken in his chest.

With one swift movement, Torrie threw the glasses causing a screech to come from Eve. The vixen ran to the shattered glasses. It bought a slight smirk on Torrie's face.

Torrie turned back to see John lying on his back, concern flooded her. Rushing to be by his side, Torrie knelt down, on her knees.

Lowering her body, she stayed by John. She watched his chest rise softly with every breath he had. A gentle breath rose in his midsection. John just continued to lie there after surviving the gauntlet.

John's midsection rose quicker coming around, he felt Torrie's hand on his cheek.

Cena titled his head in the direction where she was kneeling. His fingers touched her wrist. Every moment that passed by, John felt his body recover.

Slowly leaning back on the ropes, John squinted his eyes touching the back of his head. Torrie helped John back to his feet, she walked near the ropes looking at Eve.

Ruffling her red nails through her blonde hair, brushing back to her back. Torrie kept her gaze on Eve. The unhappy vixen shook it off turning away.

John had fallen back down, against the ropes. He wasn't in the driver seat, right now the passenger seat. Torrie had taken the reigns, after Cena just couldn't right now due to the punishment.

Torrie turned back, bending her knees beside John. He stood back up squinting his eyes softly. "Are you okay?" Torrie asked concerned

John nodded, "Yeah I'm fine" his look telling Torrie not to worry.

Torrie let a gentle smile surface, before she leaned her head on John's chest. Idly touching Torrie's golden locks, Cena held her close sliding his hand to her waist.

Flickering her blonde hair, turning her gaze to the ramp. She remained near John, her hand placed on his broad shoulder. Torrie felt so proud of John, after what he had been through. He had done all he possibly could to keep Torrie safe.

"Look what Torrie did to Eve, you can't say she did not deserve it"

Replay of Torrie clothesline Eve, after the microphone shot to John. Once it was over, John had watched the footage, shock settled in his face. He felt impressed of his girl, she had lived up to her name.

Torrie smirk sunk, blowing a kiss to a furious Eve.

"I'll make you regret that" Eve warned, sauntering up the ramp.

Torrie let her lashes flicker up, turning her head. Her locks flew to her shoulder. A beautiful smile formed in her face seeing John on his feet. She flung her arms around the back of his neck in form of a hug. John's arms went around her back

The Wwe golden couple shared a loving embrace, after John Cena had survived the gauntlet, at the hands of the wicked but hot Eve Torres.

John's hand went around her waist, Torrie kept her hand on his shoulder standing in front of him. The pretty pearly white smile on her face, it told the story.

The Boise Belle was relieved John had survived.

John pulled the rope down using his foot, Torrie climbed out jumping down to the floor. Cena slid out, a grimace went in his face. It alerted Torrie.

A concerned look surfaced in her face. "You okay?"

John using his hand gesturing for her not to worry, she just grinned in return. John put his arm around the shoulder of Torrie, she leaned closer to her boyfriend. Her palm went on the centre of his chest.

Her hand slid to her side, walking up the ramp with John while the fans cheered in the background.

Yes John & Torrie. The American sweethearts had survived this storm. Will they survive the other that is silently brewing.

Right now, all there was is….Silence.

…...

Monday Night Raw came back from a mid commercial break, a large man was sitting on the steps backstage. His bald head was down, soft shudders were the only sound.

The backstage area was engulfed by silence.

It lasted briefly until black high sandals clicked on the floor. The administrator, Eve Torres flickered her luscious hair she walked in front of 3 security men.

Eve stood with her hands on her hips looking down at Big Show, she had new pair of glasses on. The giant had been fired by the power driven GM, for impersonating his voice. Eve was here to do the dirty work.

"These men are here to escort you out of the building Show, and you're pay check has been cut in half due to rapid termination. The details will be in the post" Eve said looking at her black folder.

Show didn't look up, he just sat there on the step after he found himself so upset after losing his job. The smirk on the vixen's face didn't last for long, when a slender blonde came aside Show.

Eve perked her head, her eyes narrowing gazing back at Torrie.

"If you don't want me to smack you around again, you've got the count of five to get out of my sight, and take your lapdogs with you" Torrie warned.

Eve listened, glancing down at Big Show. "You have until the end of the night"

Torrie came closer, staring down at her arch rival. Eve looked at Torrie, delivering her own warning.

"And you…."

Torrie let her eyelashes flicker down, her hand meeting her slender hip waiting to hear what Eve is going to say.

"I promise that if you ever think of putting your hands on me again, I will rip your pretty little face" Eve warned.

Torrie glanced at Eve, scoffing softly at the warning turning to the security

"I'm not sure which of you are Eve's new boyfriend maybe all 3 of you but I want you to go"

Eve sarcastically rolled her eyes, letting out a giggle at Torrie's words.

"Let me ask you question Torrie, I may have oversold a card….letting out a plan"

"Letting out a plan? you told the whole thing. Stupid Evie"

Eve's hands met her hips "When John…" hearing his name pass the vixen's lips, Torrie's sarcastic grin was replaced with fury in a moment.

"John kisses you…" Torrie's eyes closed, feeling her breath quicken and become deep.

"He thinks of the me, our kiss we shared together" Eve didn't get to make any kind of snicker, when Torrie immediately shoved the vixen to the floor with a strong force.

Torrie threw the folder at her, pulling Eve up by her blouse. The security went to grab the honey blonde but Eve gave them a signal not too.

Releasing Eve, Torrie firmly warned glaring at Eve. "I don't ever want to hear my! boyfriend pass your lips again.

"I don't want to hear my name and John in the same sentence or else I'll be the one to rip you apart" Torrie warned.

Eve stared back at Torrie, before she turned away and left the area. Torrie kept her hands on her hips, she was very defensive when it came to John.

Turning her gaze to the security "I know I look like a small, pretty little blonde but if you go anywhere near Show. I will get John, and he and security don't mix"

The security men walked off, Torrie rolled her eyes before she turned to the large man sitting on the step. "Show," she bent down, he heard the voice of the sweet blonde.

Turning his glance, reality had hit. The giant stood on his feet. Torrie stood up on her heels. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay,"

Torrie shook her head "No, its not. Its wrong and unfair look let me go and talk to John okay he will fix this. Even if he has to hold Laurinaitis over the balcony by his ankles"

The heartbroken giant gently smiled at Torrie. "Like I said its okay" Torrie tried to reason, but Big Show walked out of the door.

Torrie watched on with sympathy look across her face. A shadow came behind her, a hand touched her shoulder. The Boise Beauty turned feeling the touch of John.

"Hey, you alright?" he stood there, in his green " Salute Cenation" ring attire. He had his hat back on, along with his green t shirt after the gruelling gauntlet.

"Show's gone" Torrie softly spoke, standing in chiffon sleeve top, black chiffon skirt, black knee boots. Her golden curls laid on her shoulders.

Cena glanced at Torrie, he brushed his hand down her forearm. The honey blonde softly sighed, lowering her head. "It's not fair, only a few left…."

"What do you mean?"

"From the old days, there's just you and me now. Rey's gone, now Show…who have I got left"

John blinked "Me you've got me"

"Yes I know it's just…I…I don't know" the emerald beauty looked at John.

"What is it sweetheart?" John brushed back her blonde hair standing at her side.

Torrie bit her lip gently "You are the only one," gazing down at the floor briefly before she gazed back into John Cena's crystal blue eyes.

"You're the one that I don't, I just can't lose"

John gently chuckled standing there, his hand adjusted his baseball cap. "Lose? I'm not going to anywhere"

Torrie gazed at Cena, truthfully her words spoke from the heart. "I don't wanna lose you now, or ever. I just don't think…"

John stopped her putting his hand on Torrie's cheek, her fingers gripped onto his wrist.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you won't lose me" Torrie looked at John, before she gently smiled. She felt the touch of his thumb gently brush on her cheek.

A soft grin surfaced on her face. "Thank god" John let his hand slide from her face.

"How are you anyways?"

"I'm okay, been worst…I tend not to dwell on it"

Torrie ruffled her honey blonde locks, sparkling her emerald light at John.

"Promise me something?"

"Yeah sure, of course anything" Cena told his girl.

Torrie touched his green t shirt chest with the palm of her right hand.

"You'll make that unfair, classless, horrible, power hungry jerk pay for what's he done this Sunday" John listened then nodded. He knew how truthful that statement was from Torrie.

She hated John Laurinaitis, probably more than Cena did.

"Promise me John" Torrie repeated.

"Yes, I promise"

Torrie smiled faintly, the emotion sparkled in her eyes over losing a friend. Kind, sweet as Big Show. Sure they had history, but all friendships suffer time to time.

"It's just not fair, I mean he didn't do anything wrong such a low move,"

John nodded in agreement "I know but…"

Torrie's angered voice cut him off.

" So that clown can throw his weight around, and then that vindictive witch came here, and tried to throw Show out, who the hell does she think she is? Its just wrong"

"I know, Tor I get it…"

"No John, its not fair. It just isn't" Torrie muttered in a state. Her eyes were sparkling in tears.

"Alright, alright, come here" he opened his strong arms, his hand went behind her head pulling into the embrace. Torrie buried her head into the chest of John Cena.

Her hair leaned on his green t shirt, in comfort.

John balanced his chin on top of Torrie's head, keeping his arms around her. He felt the soft shudder from his beautiful girlfriend. His shade of blue turned icy, his breath became deep while he shook his head.

He heard Torrie's soft cries, Cena had a massive problem with it.

Torrie turned her head leaning her head on John's chest, her ear heard the soft thud in John's heartbeat while she stood there.

John Cena kept his arms around her, keeping Torrie safe in his warm embrace.

"I'll take care of it, promise" John promised. His hand on her waist, the other hand his fingers brushed her golden blonde hair.

The screen faded to black, last image was the embrace of John Cena & Torrie.

…

RAW was in process of the final segment of the night, it was time for John Cena to confront his opponent at this Sunday, Over The Limit, Raw GM John Laurinaitis.

Same man that unleashed an attack on a wounded Cena. An attack that was witnessed by Cena's girl. Torrie stood ringside helplessly, until she was held against her will

screaming seeing John get attacked.

Make matters worse, she was then to be victimised but John Cena saves Torrie. Came with consequences which resulted in more pain, but Cena did not care. He kept his pretty girl safe.

A replay of the assault played, on the big screen. Detailing the assault, Johnny hit John with the microphone at the back of the head.

John rolling forwards, lying on the canvas after the shock attack. Also the chair shot to the injured arm. Laurinaitis mocked Cena while he laid hurt on the mat. The last clip was a concerned Torrie kneeling by John.

The effect, flickering her blonde locks. Her eyes flooded with worry. On the corner of the promo, big bold letters "NEXT" so here was it.

Now this was the final showdown for John Cena & John Laurinaitis before their match. The GM Of Raw stood in the ring, talking trash about how Brock Lesnar injured John, and Laurinaitis injured John Cena's pride when he attacked him.

Laurinaitis didn't get another word in, when John Cena's music hit the arena. The WWE Universe stood up showing their support, cheering. Moments later, Cena came out in his green wrestling attire. A loyal blonde walked out by his side.

John stood on the ramp. "I'm a little banged up but I'm good" Torrie flashed a soft smile to John. He had been through a lot over the past few weeks.

Cena did a salute then marched down the ring, Torrie walked down the ring dressed in the chiffon black skirt, a silver looped belt, a chiffon sleeve black top and black heel knee boots. Her curly golden ringlets bounced on her shoulders with every step.

Cena slid in the ring, glancing at his opponent. He got to his feet, keeping his gaze on the GM. Torrie climbed in the ring, her hands met her hips. She didn't look happy at all, Torrie stood by John's side.

John walked forwards, staring down Laurinaitis. Face to face. He let the intimidation factor sink in, the GM looked rattled. Cena took a few moments, before he let out a grin.

Walking to the turnbuckle, he rested his hands on the turnbuckle looking out to the fans before grabbing a microphone.

"Remember the attack Laurinaitis unleashed on John, 2 weeks ago"

"Yes this is actually the first confrontation between the two since then"

John glanced at the Gm, before he walked closer starting to sniff him. "Desperation is such a stinky cologne, Mr Laurinaitis if that's your real name" Cena started to make jokes.

"Ladies and gentleman, with the election coming up don't forget to vote for candidate X" John pointed to Laurinaitis. Torrie stood there, giggling trying to keep a straight face.

"I like people,… that's what I'm supposed to say" John mocked the Gm's voice.

Torrie faked a gasp after John had done the "unthinkable"

"Ohh my goodness Wait I made fun of your voice….what are you going to do? Get so offended" John's voice became deeper.

"You're gonna fire me?! Like you did Big Show that was awful!" John said, Torrie nodded in agreement.

"Do you realise how low that was!" Cena snapped pointing down with his finger.

"You were a scumbag before you did that! And tonight after you fired the Big Show you became the undisputed king of douschebagery" John told in the microphone, the fans cheered while the pretty blonde by his side clapped her hands together.

The King and Booker T shared a laugh while Michael Cole didn't find funny. While John Laurinaitis didn't look so amused hearing his "people" cheering Cena.

Cena walked forwards, pointing his thumb behind him at the hot shot, GM.

"And this guy has the gaol to call himself a winner, okay hot shot let's run down your track record"

"Wrestlemania…you did nothing your team won but you did nothing" Cena pointed to Johnny.

"Nothing at all," Torrie told.

"I'll tell you what I'm in a generous mood," Cena touched his chest "I'll give you that one" pointing to the GM.

"Next he wanted Cm Punk removed as WWE Champion," John walked to the ring ropes, leaning on them.

"Well Cm Punk is still WWE Champion!" he walked around the ring.

"And now his crowning achievement, his moment of glory….to bring in Brock Lesnar"

Torrie let her lower briefly, even to hear the monster's name bought a chill. She felt a quick touch on her back from John. He knew it was hard for Torrie. Just a single touch, settled her.

"To defeat me at Extreme Rules, become the next big thing in wwe. He lost and he quit!" John explained, it bought a gentle smile to Torrie.

"1 for 4 doesn't make you a winner, 1 for 4…makes you a loser" a grin curling on his lips. John started to make different sounds, slow word of "loser" cracking jokes right at Laurinaitis.

"Looser, you're a losssser. Loser, you're a loser, loser!"

Torrie's pearly whites became invisible in her smile, as she started to giggle at John.

"Are you done?" the Gm asked. John continued to say "lossser" every time Laurinaitis tried to speak. The Gm just gritted a grin, while he stood there being made fun of.

"Go ahead talk, I promise I won't speak"

"

Torrie clapped as John looked to be finished, the fans laughed. John took in a breath out being a little short of breath.

The golden blonde looked at John "What are you doing?" she giggled

"Cena! Cena!" it bought a slight smile to John's face.

"That is funny stuff, gotta admit" Cole said.

John stood listening to the reaction of the crowd, he saw the sweet giggles coming from Torrie. John let out a pearly white smile, Laurinatuis was the only one that wasn't laughing.

John continued to smile until he felt his temper wearing thin. "If you all are wondering why I'm making jokes. It's simple" John turned walking away.

His voice became serious in seconds, looking back at the GM. "It's the only thing that's stopping me from ripping this idiot limb from limb!" Torrie's proud smile surfaced at John's passionate words.

She just loved it, when Cena got passionate! She knew it was 100 % truth, right from his heart. What lied In the heart of John Cena, is so much love, honour and strength!

"So yeah, you're a loser Johnny"

"Which is perfectly fine, because at Over The Limit" John lowered his head to the canvas before staring back at his oppontent.

"You're gonna be a loser" the fans cheered, while Torrie clapped delighted standing by Cena.

"Here's why, because your backstabbing rise to power in wwe. You've actually managed to step on everyone! Every single wwe superstar, every single member of the wwe unviverse" John directed his gaze towards the fans in the stands.

"And you do it all in the good name of people power, you my friend need to change people power to person power because through all of this there's only one person to you that matters and that is you!"

"If you don't believe me let's do a little test, quick show of hands…." John said in the microphone taking in a breath.

"How many people here, who wants to hit this guy so far back in time that he wakes up…..and still thinks" John made fun of Laurinaitis as a wrestler years ago. Torrie let out a giggle.

"Wow even with the skateboard reference. That's a lot of hands. I'll tell what maybe that was a fluke, we'll try one more I really want you guys to listen to the question before you respond.

"But this time I don't want to see your hand" John lifted his hand high up. "I wanna hear you" letting his hand lower.

John held a signal of his hand "wait" Torrie stood there clasping her hands together in front of her listening to Cena.

"The question is how many of you out there, want to beat him so bad that he squeals baby calf waiting tee milk" the fans roared in cheers. Torrie let her lips slide in a smile, cheering herself.

John lifted his microphone so the fans cheers could echo! even Torrie lifted her hand up. Laurinaitis listened to the audience continued to roar out.

"You see it's a response like that goes to show you….." John stopped when a "Yes!" chant broke out. John let his microphone echo the cheers.

"Yes! Yes!" the fans continued to chant. Torrie giggled standing beside John.

"And then encore response concept reality, so I cannot think of the better place wake up call what's actually going to happen in the real world than right here in Pittsburgh"

John nodded, as the fans cheered again loving the segment that was taking place.

"Here's why, the steel city its known for a lot of things. Off the top of my head two come to mind, the first is the steel curtain. You see John, the legend of the steel curtain is a group of men…."

"That decimate, hurt," slowly Cena turned his angry gaze to Laurinaitis.

"Destroy their opponents, that is what I'm going to do to you at Over The Limit" John sternly warned.

"Yeah baby" Torrie let her eyelashes flicker watching and listening to the fans reaction.

"And the second, obvious second where we are at is the Pittsburgh penguins" John said, Torrie nodded grinning while the fans cheered in the background.

Cena went to speak, but Laurinaitis interpreted catching John & Torrie's attention.

"John, John, I was going to refer to the Pittsburgh Penguins in my promo, you kind of stole my stuff"

"What did you just say, I couldn't even hear you" John answered back, Torrie glanced at the GM, rolling her eyes.

"I said…"

"Loser" John chimed stopping Johnny from speaking.

"No seriously what do you say?" Cena asked.

"I'm not going to play…"

"Lossser"

"Show some respect" The GM ordered only to get mocked again.

"You know what, he said he was going to refer to the Pittsburgh Penguins later on in his promo, okay Ernest Hemmeway. You've got a Pittsburgh Penguin reference go ahead! Tell the world!"

"Losers!" Laurinaitis said.

"Interesting, okay wait, wait you've heard his reference. Now for mine. And there just happen to be few of Pittsburgh Penguins here tonight.

"Guys I guarantee you'll like this. On behalf of myself, on behalf of" John turned to Torrie, she let her smile shine.

"Torrie, behalf of the WWE Universe on behalf of the Pittsburgh Penguins" reaching into his blue short jeans pocket.

"Mr John Laurinaitis, Go Puck yourself!"

The fans roared out in laughter, Torrie gasped giggling when John threw the black puck at The GM. John stood in the corner, grinning hearing the echoes of laughter.

"You know what John, those are pretty tough words you're saying"

John slowly stepped out of the corner listening to Johnny.

"Listen to me,….. I'm Big Johnny"

John looked at his boss, a shock disgusted expression came across his face. Torrie stood there, her fingers idly touched her golden locks.

Her eyelashes flickered down, gazing back at Johnny. Much to say, are you serious?

"I happen to be taller than you, which I know bothers you, I'm better looking than you which I know that bothers you" Laurinaitis said in John's face.

Cena listened, cracked up in a scoff. Torrie looked at Laurinaitis, then back at John then back at Johnny. "Better looking? I don't think so…" Torrie spoke without a microphone.

"Okay" John cracked up in a grin. He looked at Torrie, she gave him a look much to say you're million times better in everyway than that clown shoes that stands for authority.

"You show off, make jokes about me but 2 weeks ago you won't laughing then was you?" Laurinaitis said.

John looked at the GM, yes he remembered the attack oh so well.

"No you won't laughing, when I whacked your arm with a steel chair." John gritted a a chuckle while the tension slowly rose.

"Made you're precious blonde Barbie princess watch" Johnny snapped.

"Ooooooo"

John gazed back at Laurinaitis, the good nature faded from his face. His blood boiled hearing the words.

Torrie listened, she let her eyes close silently taking a moment to remember. 2 of the most scariest nights in her career.

Gritting in a breath. "Okay, I'm going to tell you this once, once only Johnny…you're stepping on dangerous territory" John told.

Torrie could feel John getting angry, she could only hope he can hold in his temper.

"Ease up"

"But that's what it is, isn't it. I mean that pretty little blonde means the world to you"

Torrie stood there, she rubbed her neck gently. John took a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye.

"Well I'm glad that Torrie is going to be around to hear and see you get exactly what you deserve"

John let his eyes firmly close, the shadow of anger reflected his eyes. He took in a breath to hold his composure. "Back off,"

"I can make anyone do what I tell them, who do you think told Tensai to attack Torrie. Huh while you laid on the mat"

"I said ease up last time I'm going to tell you"

"Touching her, her skin so soft…nothing you could have done about it"

John's ocean blue eyes were turning to ice hearing the words.

"First Brock Lesnar, then Tensai" Torrie remembered Lesnar touch, it bought crippling fear.

"Because compared me to you, Cena you're just average. I have all the power I have everything at my disposable. Torrie has always gone for the ones with the power so soon she will be knocking on my door. I'll show her what a real man is"

Torrie gasped in disgust, John turned away looking up keeping in a breath. He couldn't hold in his temper anymore. John dropped his microphone, launching forwards grabbing handfuls of Laurinaitis suit.

"You wanna repeat that!" a furious John Cena snapped.

Torrie ran in between, as much as she would love to see John hit Laurinaitis. She knew exactly what the GM was like he is scheming scumbag.

"John! Babe don't do this! Don't give that jerk the satisfaction"

John didn't release Laurinaitis from his grasp, glaring at him. Torrie's ringlets flicked when she turned to glare at the GM after his disgusting words.

"Honey please don't do this, you've got him this Sunday you can do what the hell you want?! Just not now!" Torrie pleaded keeping her hands on John's chest.

Her emerald eyes pleading "Don't let him suspend you!" John saw the plea sparkle in Torrie's eyes. Her hand brushed his forearm, the good intentions blonde did everything she could to make John let go.

John released his grip, he turned walking to the other side of the ring where the commentary team is.

John rose both his hands to his temple, running his fingers down the side of his face.

He breathed deeper calming down. John turned back to face Laurinaitis.

Cena becomes a different person when someone verbally, physically attacks Torrie.

One statement of the power driven GM was true. Torrie means everything to John.

Johnny cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Like I said, I have all the power…"

"You threw a gauntlet at me, I'm still here. I'm still standing. So please try something now" John told strongly.

"I can add a special referee, I can add a stipulation, I can do what the hell I want. Hell I can even add Torrie to the match"

John firmly told "I don't want hear her name come from your lips again,"

"You're selfish! You're self centred, you're ego-cistal and I so badly want to shove your teeth down your throat!" John snapped at Lauriantuis.

"I can add anything to our match" The Gm didn't know that his adminstator, Miss Eve Torres was walking down the ramp with a piece of white fax paper.

Torrie eyed Eve, these two had become rivals as soon as Torrie had returned. Eve kept tapping Johnny on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

John stood there, one hand on his hip listening to Laurinaitis list his reign of power, he has the ability to do what he wants.

"This came in" Johnny took the piece of paper. Eve looked nervous as she walked out after delivering a message.

Johnny took a glimpse of message til John rolled his eyes, at the wasting time. He took the paper. Due to snatching it, the paper ripped in two.

"Everyone knows you never learned to read, what are you trying to do?"

"I'll handle this treasure map, its in two pieces" John said, he put the two pieces together.

"Who's it from?" Torrie asked glancing over.

"Oh wow, its actually from the WWE board of directors. Must be some pretty big business"

John cleared his throat before he started to read. "Dear Mr Laurinaitis. Wow that's your real name how about it?"

"We have important news regarding your match against John Cena at the Over The Limit. We feel it is important the wwe Unviverse to know exactly what they are getting," Cena read.

Torrie stood near him, she looked on in curiosity.

"Okay that's fair"

John briefly read on, he let out a chuckle "About to get good"

"Err therefore you're match with Mr Cena will be one one" a smile lit up on Torrie's face at the news.

"There will be no special guest referee," Torrie's smile told the story, this note was getting better and better.

John's voice sounded happy while he continued to read the message. Laurinaitis however did not seem happy.

"No one is allowed at ringside…no, no wait…except Torrie" John read, the fans cheered

"Babe I think the board likes you" Torrie giggled, pays to be a goody innocent diva.

"Oh wait there is more, the only one to win is by pinfall or submission. This one is good any superstar that interferes In the match will be immediately terminated"

Torrie clapped her hands together, excited and feeling more relived about this Sunday since Johnny has had his reigns of power cut.

"I'll tell you what, I don't even read the top half you should be concerned about this last line on the bottom half"

"Should you lose Mr Laurtinatius lose this match to John Cena" John continued to read.

John stopped reading while he tried not to laugh knowing what the message said.

"Then you will be officially terminated!" Cena dropped the bombshell right in the GM's face.

John Lauriantuis looked furious at the news. Torrie squealed a happy giggle, brightly smiling. Cena extended the message, Johnny angrily snatched it off him and turned to leave furious.

"Time Is Now" played ending the segment. Torrie flicked her blonde hair, her pearly whites shone in her smile happy over the new stipulation. She wrapped her arms around John briefly, as his music played for a few moments.

Cena cut the music, Torrie let him go wondering what else is there.

"Whoa, whoa wait…before we leave. I heard Michael Cole say John Laurinatuis had a huge, gigantic, major annoucement that will change the very face of all our lives!"

"This should be totally fantastic, now you know you're about to get fired"

Torrie licked the side of her lip, the dimples in her cheeks in delighted fashion.

"what is your major annoucement?" Cena asked. The fighter made one final joke, Launratius came closer. He slapped John Cena right across the face.

Cena turned the other way, feeling the slap. Torrie gasped In shock, then with a swift movement. Johnny shoved Torrie down to the mat. John stood gritting a grin, after the slap.

Torrie stayed on the mat, the camera caught a glance of the back of her head hitting the canvas. The Boise Belle started to feel a little faint.

Laurunatius took the opportunity to leave, storm up the ramp. John bent down, putting his arm at Torrie's back helping her back to her feet.

"Oh my god, what a bastard" Torrie stood by John.

Cena took his hat off, the serious shade rose in his blue eyes. First a slap, then shoving Torrie. He's going to beat the holy hell out of his boss.

John Cena let stare burn, the camera caught Torrie & John standing by each other Exchanging gazes at one another.

Torrie's hand met her hip, "He's gonna get it" Torrie said right beside Cena.

John kept his glare ahead, a slight smirk hearing the chant of his name grow in the crowd.

"Oh my gosh, maybe we will see the last of Laurintuis Sunday"

"I'm right beside you" words from the pretty blonde.

It all faded to black. Another RAW was in the books, last stop before Over The Limit.

What a dramatic show it was!

…...

The show ended, John opened the ropes for Torrie. She climbed out of the ring, jumped to the floor. Cena greeted fans ringside, sending everyone happy after one last stop before Sunday.

Torrie greeted some fans with hugs, and kisses before the couple made it to the Pittsburgh Penguins players. John slapped hands with them, Torrie gave a group hug.

She walked aside John as they made their way up the ramp. Torrie flickered her blonde hair turning back to the ring. Walking a few steps backwards, she grinned at John.

Torrie stood by John on top of the ramp, she blew out a kiss peace sign. John

posed one last time before they left through the curtain.

Once the curtain call fell, reality hit like a thunder bolt. Torrie & John gazed at one another. Torrie let her head lower away from his gaze.

Before John could even say a word, the honey blonde walked away.

John sighed softly feeling the pierce in his chest. He didn't think he could stand this anymore?

John walked off in a different direction, he came up to the COO Triple H.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's on your mind"

The emotion reflected in his blue eyes.

"I wanted to make it work so much, it hurts…but I just can't Paul"

"What are you talking about?"

John looked at his long time friend, he gazed down at the floor. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. Cena felt like he had no other choice.

John wanted to make it work, so much. He knew what it meant to Torrie. John wanted nothing more to continue wanted to make it work so much, it hurts. He just couldn't do it anymore.

"I want to end the storyline" yes the Torrie/John story, "us against the world"

John couldn't pretend anymore. It bought him to a heart-breaking decision.

…...

Torrie opened the locker room, she stumbled to dresser feeling faint. She closed her eyes, breathing in. She walked to her mirror, opening her blusher. She applied it to her cheeks seeing the colour had faded.

Torrie ended up dropping the brush on the table, losing her grip. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She started to feel really sick

The blonde took a sip of water, she felt herself coughing out. Losing energy by the second. She started to feel cold, shaking inside like it was a cold winter night.

Torrie took a gulp of water, taking in a breath.

"I must be tired" she told herself.

Torrie started to pack her things away, ready to leave the arena. Not worried about the danger that was slowly rising. The Boise Belle should have been.

The door flung open Torrie looked up at the mirror and saw John. She didn't need this right now.

"Not now John"

"I don't want to talk to you,"

"We need to talk"

Torrie shook her head "No we don't, I'm done talking….I just want to go"

"Torrie, there's something you should know"

The blonde just sighed "No! I just leave me alone" she didn't want to agrue, quite frankly Torrie had hardly any energy.

"Torrie…please…"

"I can't do this, not right now" Torrie walked out of the room, John just lowered his head, a gentle sigh passed his lips.

Torrie didn't know what he had done.

….

Torrie walked down the corridor, her vision was going blurry slightly. She stopped, and her vision became normal.

"Torrie,"

The blonde turned to see Hunter "Hi…I'm on my way…out" The Boise beauty couldn't detect even where she was right now.

"I suggest John's told you, I'm sorry nothing has done yet but I will go ahead if you're okay with?"

Torrie felt faint but she managed to stay on her feet. "What? John….told you what?"

"That he wants to end the storyline with you two. Well change it, don't worry I'm sure I'll find you…something else to do"

Regardless how she was feeling, Torrie felt upset at the news "Ohh.."

"Yes so…"

"No I'm not okay with it, whatever's happened John and I…we agreed that…we would continue"

"John changed his mind, he told me straight after the show"

Torrie glanced at Paul, "Oh did he now? Excuse me" she walked away with a purpose.

The blonde didn't care about what was wrong with her.

She had to talk to John now!

…...

John went to take his green salute Cenation t shirt off, when the door was suddenly swung open by a furious Torrie. John turned to look at her, he had an idea what this was about.

"I need to talk to you, what's this about….you talking to Paul about ending the storyline?!"

"I…"

"No you know what it means to me! Feeling like for the first time in my career I actually matter. Why are you doing this?"

"Why do you think?"

Torrie turned her eyes away angrily. "We're not doing this you're way" she snapped.

John scoffed emotionally "My way, you think I want this? Oh trust me, this is the last thing I want"

"Then why?!" Torrie screamed.

"I just can't do this anymore Torrie! Ive tried, I can't pretend out there that everything is fine with us! and then the next we are torn apart!"

"I want this to work so much, but It hurts. I just can't" John said, emotionally upset.

"But…"

"I can't pretend we are okay, when really we are in pieces. Just pieces"

Torrie ruffled through her blonde hair, feeling a little unsteady. She didn't have the energy to fight right now.

"Torrie, I love you so much. Ive done everything I possibly can to make you realise that. To prove it to you and I don't know what else I can do…"

Torrie breathed in gently "How far do I have to go, to make you understand…"

Her emerald eyes sparkled in tears. "There is no way back, no way back for you and me"

"So tell me! Come on tell me what you want me to do! Huh. It's tearing me apart, all I want is you. I keep thinking how last week we were happy, and now its all just fallen apart"

"How's fault is that? You lied and kept secrets. Trust/honesty is all I ask" Torrie told.

"Oh so you've never kept a secret, how about excluding the year we've been together

How about the fact you were in love with me, years before!" Cena vented.

"You know why I did that! It wouldn't have mattered anyway" Torrie let her lashes flicker down.

"How do you know that?"

"Well it wouldn't have, 0kay I don't deserve.." suddenly Torrie stopped in her words. Losing the trail of what she was going to say.

"Don't deserve what?" Cena asked.

Torrie felt John's voice become an echo. " I….." she started to feel very sick, and faint. She could hardly stay on her feet.

The tension of the agrument faded, John softened looking at her. He noticed something was wrong, the colour in her face was only the blusher.

"Hey Tor, are you okay?"

Concern flooded his expression. "Torrie"

"I don't feel…" Torrie muttered.

"Torrie, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good"

"Okay why don't you sit down"

"No I'll be fine…just…need.." she tried to shake it off but her body just shut down.

"Darling…" his voice full of worry.

Seconds later, John caught Torrie when she fell forwards into his arms. His hand went around her waist. Her head limply fell back, blonde golden locks flew freely.

"Oh my god, Torrie" John couldn't believe what just happened. He was scared.

He just held his unconscious girlfriend in his strong arms.

"Torrie, please wake up" he pleaded.

Torrie remained unresponsive. John gently laid Torrie down on the floor, her head slipped the other way. Her knees bent after Cena lied her down after suddenly collapsing.

He gently moved her head, to check her breathing. Soft slow breathes rose in her body.

"Tor, please wake up" he pleaded, his hand touched her cheek.

Torrie laid on the floor, breathes rose softly in her area. Concern engulfed the light blue eyes of John Cena.

He knelt down, he pulled Torrie's limb frame in his arms. John's heart broke feeling the limpness in Torrie's body. "Oh god" he muttered.

Her neck rested against his knee. Her hair hung freely. He put his hand behind her head, moving her head trying to bring Torrie around.

"Baby please," realising there's nothing he can do. John had to get help.

John stood up to his feet, he picked Torrie up bridal style. He supported her keeping his arm underneath her knees, holding the unconscious blonde.

Her hand limply fell, along with her head falling back. Her golden ringlet curls hung over John's arm, flowing freely. It shown the condition Torrie is in.

"I'll get you help, I'm right here" Cena's promise did not break.

…

The trainers room was opened, everyone was looking to go home. It all changed.

Dr Sampson turned in shock, John Cena stood holding an unconscious Torrie.

Her head slipped from his chest, falling back. Her hand flooped at her side. Torrie lied unconscious in John Cena's arms after an sudden collapse!

Cena let two words out, he hardly ever muttered. This night he did, after the night suddenly fell. He was left helpless. Wrecked with guilt, emotion in his eyes.

He muttered "Help Me"

Can John Cena save his love, Torrie or will his promise be broken.

…...

End Of Chapter! Whoa what a dramatic one huh? Sorry for the brief hiatus. Please don't throw stuff lol, I know its been a little while!

I kinda had a longer vacation from Christmas/New Year. I gave everything to this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I missed this story so very much! I'll probably be updating again next week as I've already started the next one.

Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

I also have great news, I have started a separate BMF special. It will give a load of sneak peeks of what's to come in the story. So you won't have to wait forever, as this story will probably take years :P as I love this story so much! You know what I'm like for finishing stories. Also the lovey-dovey Jorrie will be in it. Hardly any drama!

So yes I have that In the works, I hope it makes sense and not too complicated he-he.

Regarding this story….

Will Torrie/John's storyline be cut? Will they get Torrie to hospital in time when she takes a turn for the worst? Soon John will go against BFF, Stacy will he vow to stay by Torrie even if they've fallen apart.

Ohh one thing to say! John will win the Royal Rumble. Can't wait! :D it will make that night better, as I know who will…be the WWE Champion….oh and another note, I LOVE AJ/Ziggler they are too cute for words. A little too passionate when they kiss lol. Big E Langston is HUGE! I hated that move he did to John, lying him out. Looks very painful! "tear" but I know John will rise above and he's gonna make 2013 so much better. He will become WWE Champion. :D

I can't wait to see what 2013 lies, so far…it's been good for me

Anyways next on Be Mine Forever….

"_No I'm not going anywhere!"_

"_You must know who I am" _

"_Even if you want me to stay away from you, I'll come back" _

"_I won't leave you, even if you don't want me anywhere near you…_

"_I'll be right beside you" _

Chapter 14-Torrie is rushed to the hospital, Shawn has a brush with the law after his decision to stay by John through this terrifying time. What could go wrong? Will John stay when Stacy comes to the hospital.


	14. Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 14-Picking Up The Pieces.

John froze in a moment, he felt like he had slipped in a nightmare as soon as the woman that means everything to him suddenly collapsed into his arms.

If he didn't catch her, Torrie would have hit the floor but John had caught her just in time. Cena surely didn't see it coming and now it had, he needed to act now!

As soon as he realised, there's nothing he can do. John took Torrie to the trainers room for medical attention.

The light of concern in his innocent blue eyes. John stood with an unconscious blonde in his arms. Her limb body laid in John's arms. Her head lying back limply, just told the story.

This was a serious case scenario.

Doctor Sampson looked at the worried superstar, he heard John plead for help.

"Help, please"

"Oh my god what happened?" The doctor asked.

John glanced back at Torrie, shaking his head "I don't know, she…just collapsed you've got to help her"

"Yes of course, lie her down on the bed" John obeyed the order, gently he let Torrie go lying her down on the bed.

John stayed there, while the doctor got equipment he needed looking over Torrie.

"She's alright? I don't know what happened….she was fine, then…just passed out"

The doctor shone a light in Torrie's eyes, "Torrie, can you hear me. Torrie" but she didn't respond, all she did was lie on the bed. When his fingers moved, her eyes closed again still unconscious.

John gazed at Torrie, he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. How can this be happening? He wished to the heavens, he could do something but his almighty strength meant nothing.

John was left helpless. He felt his heart shatter in pieces, all John wanted was he & Torrie back to normal now….she's not even awake just looking like a shell.

"Was she conscious at all?"

John reflected to remember what happened, his nerves had been shaken over Torrie's shock collapse.

"Umm…no, yes…I don't know sorry Mike"

The doctor looked at John, "Okay, is she pregnant?"

Cena blinked, he took a second to answer "I don't think so, at least not too my knowledge"

"Okay" The doctor got the Stethoscope, medical equipment putting the two pieces in his ear, placing the silver and black head on Torrie's chest to hear her heartbeat make sure it was going in a normal rate.

John watched feeling like the darkness was descending, he didn't know what was going on. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Doctor Sampson took the ear pieces out, got a walkie talkie asked for assistance.

He placed his hand on Torrie's forehead, and felt the hotness. All these signs were not good.

Turning towards the worried to death fighter, John glanced at Torrie then the doctor.

"What is it?"

"I may have to get Torrie transferred to a medical facility" a hammer collided with John's chest hearing the revelation.

It was worse than he thought. Slipping out words, he tried to react "W..h-a-t do you mean? hospital…" he stumbled.

"I think it's for the best"

John blinked glancing at the Boise beauty lying on the bed, not moving an inch.

Her chest was rising softly detecting breath in her body. It rose through the chiffon long sleeved top she had on.

The doctor walked out, John gazed at Torrie before he followed the doctor.

"You're keeping something from me, Mike"

Dr Sampson was the WWE doctor, he had known the Superstars/Divas for years.

Tending to Torrie, he knew her situation was serious that's why he was acting on it now. Sampson knew how John felt about Torrie, he didn't want to make John freak out.

He knew Cena would if he knew. "I may get her to a hospital"

"You're already said that, why? What aren't you telling me?" John questioned, getting more worried as the time slipped by.

"John…I…"

"What's going on? Tell me god why weren't you tell me…"

"Something's wrong" John knew it for a fact.

At the same time, Shawn Michaels was walking down the corridor whistling some Disney song from the movie Tangled. His daughter had taken a shine to the movie, he's seen the movie quite a few times. So many, he was whistling to the song

"_Something I want" _the end credits, turning the corner he heard raised voices.

John was arguing with a doctor, at least that was it looks like.

Shawn rushed over to the commotion "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

John couldn't believe what he was about to say, the words spilled out. "Torrie…collapsed"

"Oh my, is she okay?"

John gulped down the lump in this throat, "I don't know" he muttered.

The Showstopper glanced at John before turning to the doctor. "Doc, what's the verdict?" Shawn asked

Sampson decided to tell what he already knew due to the signs. "Okay I don't want to alarm you, but Torrie has a high temperature and her heart rate is a little slow. I think she has a fever I think she may have to go hospital…just to be on safe side"

John listened, he didn't quite understand but it didn't sound good. Shawn, however did understand. The doctor went to get help, John slowly turned his head towards Shawn.

"I….d-d..on't know what that means? Shawn…what does it mean?"

Shawn bit his lip "Umm, well Torrie's in good hands" John looked at him, it made him feel sick.

"Oh god, it's bad isn't it? I mean….after what you said. Its bad" John felt the tears rising in his eyes. He felt the emotion start to overcome him.

Shawn shut his eyes, wanting to kick himself. He was trying to make John feel better but he just made it worse. Shawn became closer, putting his hand on muscular Cena's shoulder trying to assure him "John, Torrie is in safe hands okay. She will be okay"

"A fever? What….where did it come from?" John shot questions.

"I don't know, but you need to stay calm okay? No punching walls, or grabbing doctors okay. You need to be calm for Torrie"

John slammed his hand on the wall in frustration and fear. So many emotions were whirling in his muscular frame. Cena felt frustrated of being in the dark and the welfare of Torrie. He felt worried sick, what if it is seriously bad?

All John wanted to do is hold Torrie, take care of her. He wanted to forget about what had happened between them this past week. It resulted in wrenching pain of their relationship coming to a screeching halt, John had hardly any sleep either in like 5 days. Right now, none of it mattered he just needed to know Torrie will be alright.

"Oh and no hitting me either, I bruise like a peach" Shawn tried to get a slight chuckle, but John didn't even flinch. He was too worried about Torrie.

"John, I'm here okay. You're not alone" Shawn assured.

John listened, he fell back against the wall. Staying on his feet felt like a heavy weight. He held on to stay strong even though, John felt like sliding down to the floor.

Like Shawn said, he had to stay strong. Had to be strong, for Torrie.

…...

The tall blonde, Stacy Keibler stood looking outside the window of the hotel room. She had tears in her eyes after an argument with her boyfriend. Why? Because Stacy had decided to stay for a few more days instead of joining him on vacation.

Stacy didn't want to leave her BFF, Torrie in a state. It was a rule set years ago by Stacy & Torrie, they would be there for each other especially if one dealt with a break up.

Since Torrie & John had separated, Stacy knew it was serious break up as Torrie loves John more than anything. Everything until last week was perfect, Torrie & John as a couple was something out of a fairytale. They were just so happy, Stacy had lost count amount of times Torrie raved about John, how happy he made her.

It made the Baltimore babe, happy to know her best friend forever was happy. As soon as Stacy heard the distress call, she came to her girls aid, that's exactly where she is now. Exactly where she will stay.

Stacy shook the tears away, grabbing her iphone she called Torrie. A little confused why she got the voice mail, instead of an answer.

"Hey babe, I hope you're alright. Just thought I'd let you know I'm staying for a few more days so you're not going to be alone. I know it sucks now, but honey it will get better in time. See you tonight, I think a tub of ice cream is calling us screw the diets for one night"

Stacy ended the call, she sat down on the couch flicking through the channels.

She was waiting for Torrie, Stacy had no idea what had just happened.

She didn't know, her BFF would not be coming back tonight.

…...

John leaned back on the wall, he let his eyes close briefly trying to take in everything's that happened tonight.

Shawn and John were waiting outside, doctors and trainers were looking after Torrie.

He hated being left to stand in the background, he hated standing in the dark not knowing what was going on. It made the arrow pierce deeper, since the fallen woman is his beautiful girl, Torrie.

John didn't know what was going to happen with Torrie. It was starting to really scare him staying in the unknown.

He felt his nerves shoot up, he kept feeling the emotion pierce in his chest like an arrow. John felt the pain, he was getting very worried now. All John wanted to do is hold Torrie, make it better.

But nothing he could do, would make a difference. John Cena was left helpless, right now he couldn't save Torrie.

"What's going on? I'm tired of waiting" John started to pace.

"John, they are just doing their job"

"If it's bad, why isn't she going to the hospital?"

"Because they need to find out just how serious, I'm sure they are doing the best they can"

John rubbed his temple frustrated, the emotions were colliding in him. "I need to know what's going on" John moved to the door but Shawn stopped him.

"We have been told wait out here"

"Yeah I don't do well with rules" John tried to go for the door.

"John, don't make me super kick you I will"

Emotion struck the strong hearted John, he couldn't believe what was happening. Tears were reflecting through his light blue eyes, his breath was quickening in fear of what's going to happen with Torrie.

He felt terrified what Torrie was going through, John wanted to be with her.

"She needs me"

"She does, Torrie needs you to be strong okay? Just…" Shawn intercepted stood in John's way, Cena snapped and pushed Shawn against the wall out of his way.

"John! Cool it!" assertive Shawn spoke.

"I…..I'm sorry…"

"Its okay, just calm down okay just wait"

John shook his head "No, its very serious I know it is. I need her to see her, she's alone.. Torrie's alone" his voice cracked in emotion.

"You need to calm down"

"No! I need to find what's going on. I can't stand this anymore" John spoke.

Just as John went to walk through the door, the doctor came out.

"We've checked Torrie over. She is running a high fever,"

John stood there, he let the verdict sink in and it surely was not good news.

"Oh god…" John muttered.

"Have to go and get the paramedics"

"I'm going to get Paul. Can John wait with Torrie?"

"Yes" Shawn rushed off to find the COO, he's the best one to find out what is going to happen in any kind of situation.

John stood there before he looked towards the door, he didn't know what he could to help but he can stay by Torrie's side even if she didn't know it.

John opened the door, his love was lying on the bed still unconscious. Her blonde hair was lying on her shoulders. No emerald sparkle, her eyes were closed.

Cena approached Torrie, looking over the sleeping beauty. "Tor, I'm right here. You're going to be okay I promise" John softly spoke.

She lied, breathing softly in her chest. Torrie laid on the bed, the breath gently rose in her tummy before the breath exhaled.

John brushed his hand on her cheek, his hand flinched feeling the hot sensation. He noticed Torrie's breathing had decreased, she was breathing very gently.

His instincts kicked in, the rule book was thrown out of the window. He had to help Torrie now!

That's exactly what he did, the concerned John Cena scooped Torrie up in his arms again. Her limp body lay in Cena's arms. Her head flopped back, her hands flaying freely. There was not a single sign in Torrie of consciousness.

He wasn't going to wait around anymore, even if its only a few minutes.

John was going to get Torrie the help she needed now.

John rushed to his car in the parking lot, clicking the unlock button. He put Torrie passenger seat. Limply her head slid the other way, her hands lay in her lap

"I'm going to get you help, you'll be fine" he told to the motionless blonde.

John glanced at Torrie, he saw the gentle rise in her chest only movement her body made. There wasn't a single response all she did was stay in the seat. Her head limply near the side of the window.

"I swear to you, you'll be fine" he was also trying to reassure himself everything will be okay.

Fear had engulfed him, Cena had to keep telling himself it will be alright. He can't freeze, he had to hold the pieces together and keep it together.

Because right now, that is all John had is Hope.

….

"Paul! Paul!" Shawn Michaels burst into the office, he tripped over the stray wire and flung forwards into the desk. The folders, mountains of papers flew across the floor.

"Shawn, that took me ages to sort out" The COO told annoyed.

HBK caught his breath, and stood back up "Dude you've got to come now something horrible has happened"

"Horrible?" HHH asked.

"Yes," Shawn took in a breath.

"Why what's happened?" HHH asked.

"It's Torrie, the poor girl's collapsed!" Shawn told.

Concern flooded Paul's facial features in a single moment "Oh god, is she alright?"

Shawn shook his head, revealing what little details there is. "I don't know, but it looks and sounded bad. You need to come and find out what's going to happen"

"Yes of course" Paul hotfooted out of his chair, and rushed out with his best friend.

The papers continued to lie around the office of Triple H, none of it happened after the news of Torrie's collapse had been revealed. What Shawn & Paul didn't notice, is someone had overheard what had happened, and it would be for the public viewing eye to see.

Drama was set to follow.

Paul & Shawn rushed to the trainers door, doctor and medical personnel was around. A few superstars hung around to see what the commotion was about.

"Guys what happened?" Layla asked interested.

Sheamus stood near the hallway, with Cm Punk & Randy Orton wondering what was going on. "It sounds very bad, whatever it is"

Randy took a quick scan, as more superstars/divas began to rally around. "Guys where's John?" The Apex Predator asked, he couldn't see the strong hearted superstar anywhere.

"That being said, where's Torrie?" Sheamus added.

Paul opened the door while ordering the paramedics, what followed next shocked the COO. Torrie was not lying down on the bed, and John wasn't there either.

"Shawn, where is she?" Paul asked.

The showstopper looked a little confused "I…..don't…she was right here, and" Shawn stopped in mid sentence, he clicked on John wasn't around either.

"I think I know," Shawn ran out of the room, he sprinted down the corridor not caring if people had seen him pretty much sprint down the corridor to the parking lot.

Shawn quickly scanned the parking lot, that was the moment he knew his worries had been confirmed.

Just as John went to into the car, Shawn ran up to the window "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Torrie needs to go to the hospital, so I'm taking her" John said opening the car door.

"John, you need to take Torrie back…okay paramedics have been called. You can't waste their time, it's against policy"

"Screw the fucking rules! I don't care suspend me, fine me hell even fire me. I don't care right now. I'm getting Torrie the help she needs! I'm not waiting around for anyone" John put his car key in the engine, ready to zoom out of the arena.

Shawn watched on frantically "John…..oh fudge nuggets!" Shawn proceeded to climb into the back seat of the car.

John turned seeing Shawn in the car "What are you doing?!"

"I said I'm not going to leave you alone okay," Shawn said, he ended up flying almost into Torrie's seat when John proceeded to put his foot down.

The car had already left the parking lot of Pittsburgh arena .

…..

Paul opened the trainers room, he saw various stars all around the door waiting on what's going on.

"Paul, what's happened?" Randy shouted over the commotion of everyone talking.

The COO looked at them all, so many voices. He couldn't even hear himself think

"ENOUGH!" The Game yelled, stopping all voices. Superstars & Divas all fell in the silence after Triple H's bellow.

"Okay enough of the speculation, no rumours. I will let you know what's happened."

Whispers started to go around, wondering what had happened after the show.

"The information is small at the moment, Torrie Wilson has collapsed with a fever and has been taken to a medical facility" The whispers started to go around.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Sheamus asked, as many had the same question.

"Right now I'm not sure of the prognosis. All I can say is we all wish Torrie the best. John is with her so she's not alone….now please everyone just pack up your stuff and head to the hotel, as the Arena will be closing its doors soon" Paul had the hard task to let everyone know about what had suddenly be fallen in the arena.

Divas/stars all started to make their way back to locker rooms to collect their belongings. Sheamus, Randy, Punk, Cody and Lilian and Layla remained in the same place. Concern flooded each expression, after the news.

"Oh my god poor Torrie" Punk said.

"That's so sudden, at least John is with her" Randy spoke.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what he's going through. I think we all should head to the hospital" The Irish fighter Sheamus chimed.

"That's a good idea, they needs our support" Cody added. He noticed the worry shining in the English Rose standing a little away from him.

The Smack down Latina, Lilian Garcia remained in silence tears risen up in her eyes.

She is one of Torrie's very best friends, they have been friends for years. Torrie calls her Diva friend, since they are the only two golden girls since Torrie had made a return back to WWE.

The news of Torrie had shocked her, into silence. A single tear fell from her eye hoping that her very dear friend will be alright.

"Lil, Lass it will be okay" The Great White Sheamus proceeded to hug the sensational singer Lilian Garcia.

"I really hope so," she mumbled in the chest of Sheamus.

Randy looked at HHH "Paul, is it really bad?"

The Game softly sighed "I don't know, Mike told me that she was running a high temperature and apparently Torrie has had previous medical history…so I honestly don't know"

"We should go now" the superstars all hurried to get their things, and they would hot foot to the hospital. Their dear friend needed moral support, over what just happened.

That friend was the one, only John Cena.

…...

The sports car sped down the road, it had been in the highest gear. The driver turned the steering wheel, keeping to the speed limit but still the car remained going very fast.

Shawn held onto the side for dear life, "You know you'd think after all the years I've been alive I wouldn't get myself in these situations!"

"Clever job Shawn, climb in a car being driven by a worried boyfriend, who….played two crazy characters in movies, in high speed car chases" Shawn spoke.

He flung forward when the car went around a different direction. "Whoa! John please I know you're worried please slow down!"

The car didn't slow down, Cena didn't even answer he just kept driving.

"Okay seriously! Torrie sweetheart wake up! Or flinch, move for the love of god!" Shawn attempted, shaking Torrie's shoulder from the back but she didn't move.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty!"

Shawn flew back into the seat, he gulped down the rapid of breath "No, no wait…to fast….I'm having a vision…..might be us wrapped around the lamppost"

John came to the end of the road, he saw ongoing traffic. There was a slight gap, it just had to do it. Shawn looked too "John! I want to be there for you, but I don't want to be a patient at the hospital!"

John didn't slow down, his car rapidly approached. Shawn gulped down in fear "No! no! Cena, I order you to stop, slow down, stop….no, no, no please!" the car kept approaching.

HBK slammed his eyes shut waiting for the collision, luckily Cena had made it. The hospital was right up the road. They were just seconds away, zooming in front of the hospital. John stopped the car, the engine shut down. Shawn stayed in the back, holding his chest making sure he was still breathing.

John climbed out of the car, he ran around to Torrie's side. Gently he took off her seatbelt. He put his hand underneath her legs, taking the unconscious blonde into his arms.

He slammed the door shut, he turned to Shawn still holding Torrie. "Come on!"

HBK breathed in and out quicker "I'll be right with you" he managed to say.

John threw his keys on the floor to Shawn "Park it"

HBK got his breath back "I'm sorry what?"

John turned, made his way into the hospital holding Torrie. Scanning around, Cena rushed to the front desk. "Help! I need some help…she collapsed"

Seconds doctors and nurses came to the scene, John laid Torrie down on the hospital bed. Again he had to step away, as the doctor took over tending to Torrie.

"Do you know what happened?" The doctor asked Cena.

John looked at Torrie lying on the hospital bed, her hands touching her midsection.

"No, she just collapsed…."

"Do you know how long ago?"

"It's been around 30 minutes, I think"

The doctor briefly took a glance at John before he continued to ask another question.

"Was she conscious at all?"

John didn't like the questions, he felt like it was wasting time.

"I don't know…yes, just help her!" he ordered, back stepping his anger broke off the door handle. The doctor looked at him. Cena stood there breathing deeply, his eyes almost light in rage.

John shook his head, muttering softly "No, Torrie just been lying there. I think she maybe running a fever"

"Okay " The doctor monitored Torrie, John watched on in the background. His heart collided with a sharp piercing pain of hurt when he watched the doctor put an oxygen mask near Torrie's mouth and nose, squeezing puffs of air while she laid there on the hospital bed, still in her clothes.

John stepped forwards "What are you doing? what's going on?" a nurse came near him, just as Shawn came to the scene.

"Sir you need to wait outside, there is a coffee machine in the waiting room" she instructed.

"I don't care if there's a damn chocolate factory in there, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave her!" John snapped back.

"Sir you must leave the room," again puffs of air squeezed, the mask leaned on Torrie's mouth & nose.

John would not move, he sternly stayed in the room "No I'm not leaving!"

"Sir if you don't leave, I will be forced to call security. You're girlfriend is in safe hands. You must go and wait outside" The nurse instructed.

John remained in the same place, Shawn rushed down the corridor just as Cena looked to shout at the nurse, and probably get himself in a heap of trouble.

"Okay thank you, come on John " HBK used his strength to drag Cena out of the room.

John watched the image of Torrie lying on the single hospital bed fade, as the swinging doors slowly closed leaving Shawn & John to stand outside helplessly.

John fell back against the wall, he shuddered sliding down the wall. HBK witnessed it, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Cena remained on the floor, his back leaning against the wall.

The muscular John Cena's heart lied in broken pieces on the floor. This was his worst nightmare, it did not fade. Matter of fact, as the moments passed It became more terrifying.

…...

The Arena was almost empty, Lilian Garcia just left the Diva's locker room. She went to parking lot, to meet Sheamus, Punk and Randy so they could leave for the hospital.

"Layla are you coming?" Lilian asked near the door way.

"Yeah I'll be right there, just have to pack everything away"

Layla was the only one left the room, she was tidying her things into her suitcase. She felt shaken over the news, she and Torrie just became good friends and now….Torrie had been rushed to hospital.

Layla pushed the top of her case down trying to shut it, but it wasn't working. For the 5 time, she pulled everything out and tried to get it all to fit. The English Diva was in a right state, over the sudden news. Also she was worried about hospitals, she hated them after her injury, Layla had seen about enough of them.

Layla also felt scared that the arena would close, lock up for the night leaving her alone.

"Oh come on, come on fit!" Layla yelled at her case, again it just wouldn't zip up.

A soft knock on the door, made Layla look up. "Come in" she said without looking up. A dressed casual man going by the name of Cody Rhodes stepped in, he looked down at his ex girlfriend.

His heart sunk when he saw her kneeling almost crying on the floor "Layla, are you okay?"

Layla wiped her eyes quickly, trying to pull on the zip of her case. "I'm fine" without looking up at Cody.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Rhodes pressed slowly walking towards her.

"My case it won't close, there's just too much but I know…it can hold a lot. I mean its my case, I know it can" Layla kept tugging on the zip of her suitcase.

Cody looked at Layla, noticed her in such a state "Here, let me help you" he knelt down, and pushed everything in so it wasn't an odd shape. He ignored the delicates like lingerie hanging out of the case. He then pushed the top down, did the zip up.

Layla let out a sigh of relief, kneeling on the floor looking at her closed case.

"There you go, just needed to push it all in a little more…" Cody told.

"Thank you Cody, so much" Layla said, with a gentle smile.

The two former lovers shared a longing gaze. Cody coughed dryly ending the moment, Layla proceeded to gaze downwards.

"Are you alright?"

Layla nodded "Yeah, I'm just worried about Torrie"

"Yeah I know, everyone is…but that girl is one tough cookie….I mean she has to be, to put up with John" Cody chuckled lightly.

He quickly turned around "You don't think he's here do you?" Cody asked.

"No John is at the hospital with Torrie" Layla told standing up.

"Oh yeah, Sheamus, Randy, Punk and Lilian are heading to the hospital. I think Paul is going a little later, so John's not alone" Cody said.

Layla nodded "I just can't believe it, I mean I was talking to her earlier today. She seemed okay, I mean not herself because of what happened with her and John….she didn't look unwell"

"I know, happened like a firework. Sudden…." Cody said.

"Yeah, I want to go…but I hate hospitals but I want to be supportive"

Cody looked at Layla, "It's going to be crowded there, I'm being supportive at the hotel"

"You're not going?" Layla asked.

Cody shook his head "No, I think if there's too many. The media may catch on and that's the last thing Torrie & John need right now. Paul advised us, we can go to the hospital but he didn't seem to thrilled about it"

Layla nodded understanding "Yeah, drama will only make it worse"

Cody gazed at her "Exactly, anyways don't worry about Torrie. Try not too, she's a tough girl and she's got the best guy for her right beside her, that's more than…most people get…" Cody gazed once more at Layla, before he turned to leave.

"Cody!" Layla called after him.

The Dashing superstar turned back quite quickly "Yes" he felt thrilled to hear Layla call his name.

Layla gulped down the lump in her throat, casting her eyes down

"Would it be okay if I waited with you in your hotel room, I'm sure Randy will call you if there's any news" Layla asked.

Cody felt like almost dancing to his theme music, "Oh emm…sure, If that will make you feel better"

Layla managed a small smile "Yes it would be, I don't want to be alone"

"Okay, let me grab your case for you" Cody took the handle. Layla slid her coat on, grabbing her purse making her way to the door.

"Are you sure you're boyfriend won't mind?" Cody almost felt sick to say that.

Layla answered "I don't have a boyfriend" Cody looked as the hope started to shine high in the sky.

"Oh really? That guy at the bar…"

"He was my cousin," Layla said leaving the locker room. Cody followed behind, a smile spread across his face at the news of his love single, and a reunion of a lost love could be on the horizon.

If they can get it back together, go around again. Cody & Layla both promised secretly. It would be better!

Maybe this dark night, did have a bright light shining through. A faded love could light up the eternal flame candle.

The Arena closed for the night after WWE had left, after another show was in the books. What would be known very soon, Torrie's sudden collapse had been published on the Website for the whole world to see….

Drama will soon follow from that.

…...

John & Shawn remained in the hallway, The showstopper didn't quite know what to say to help John. All he could think of, is lend a friend to John in the moment of need.

Shawn did his best to console John, but he could see the strong hearted man had been broken up in pieces. HBK didn't know what to do? As he hadn't ever seen John look so vulnerable.

"I can't do this Shawn" John softly muttered.

"Yes you can, you keep being strong for Torrie" Shawn helped Cena stand back up, almost felt like Shawn lifting a huge weight of sawdust.

John shook his head in a vulnerable state. "No I can't, I'm trying so hard…but…god I'm so scared, I don't know.." Shawn couldn't stand it, he brought Cena into an embrace.

He knocked the green hat off John's head, while Cena held on tighter latching onto comfort.

"It's going to be okay, I don't know how…but it will be. You hear me, Torrie is going to be okay" Shawn assured.

John let his eyes close, while the emotion lied in his sea blue eyes.

….

Lilian leaned in Sheamus' chest for support while she sat worried for her dear friend. Punk was in the passenger seat, Randy was the one that was currently driving.

"Guys, we're close" Randy told, while Punk continued to fiddle with the radio.

Suddenly an angelic but powerful voice came through the car, it was the very own Lilian Garcia with "You Drive Me Loca"

"Hey! It's our very own girl Lily" Phil cheered from the passenger seat, turning up the volume. l

Lilian listened to her own voice, a tiny smile surfaced through her tears when she remembered how much Torrie loved the song, and had so much fun starring with Candice in the video.

The Boise Belle often said, it was the video that bought her and John back together in the first place because Torrie was in town, after the video was made public. Same time, she had stumbled into Cena in the diner.

Lilian looked to the faint cold window, softly muttered "Please be okay Tor"

….

After holding an embrace for few moments, John held the pieces back together gathering himself after a sudden break down, when the emotions got the best of him.

It was very rare, a strong willed man like John Cena would break. Sure it happened, but still once he felt the strength and will return.

Cena stood back on his feet, picking up the pieces that were left behind. Shawn kept his arm around John, while the two walked to the waiting room.

10 minutes had already passed by….

Shawn was in the frame of reading a poster on the wall, while John walked around before he finally sat down on the chair. Moments slipped by, until John let his head fall into his hands, burying his head into the palm of his hands.

Rubbing his temple, he continued to wait for the news on Torrie. Right now, there had been not a single light of news. A nurse had come in to make sure, they stay in the waiting room but that was it.

John let his head lift when he saw a shadow outside underneath the door, but the door remained closed. He leaned back on the seat, once again…his stress/frustaration levels started to rise on..

It wouldn't be too long until they hit boiling point yet again.

…

Randy turned the steering wheel in the direction of the hospital car park, Lilian was serving the internet on her phone, when she suddenly screamed at an article

"What?! What's wrong?" Phil, Sheamus and Randy alerted.

Orton parked the car, just as Lilian turned her phone for the guys to see. Gasps went around the car, after they had seen Lillian's discovery.

"Oooh that's not going to be good at all" Phil told.

"I guess Paul was too late" The viper answered.

Lilian looked on the wwe website, all the news and details situated on the website. But a story had become breaking news, it was visible for the world to see as WWE had revealed it on their website.

A sweet picture The lovely image of a smiling Torrie in her white dress on top, an headline read the following. "BREAKING NEWS, TORRIE WILSON COLLAPSES AFTER MONDAY NIGHT RAW" mini article explained the situation.

"Shocking news to report, shortly after Monday Night Raw. WWE Diva, Torrie Wilson collapsed backstage, has been transferred to a medical facility in Pittsburgh shortly after. No details have been confirmed or why Torrie sudden collapsed.

We have been told that Torrie's boyfriend, John Cena is beside her. We wish all the best to Torrie, wish her a quick recovery. Please send you're wishes to the beautiful Boise at this time. Please check back, for further details when they become available"

Lilian read, she looked at the three guys "This really is a nightmare"

"Come on guys," Randy opened the car door after they had arrived at the hospital entrance.

…...

The sound of the ticking clock detected the only sound in the waiting room. Shawn sat flickering through a magazine. John sat there, gazing right ahead. Taking in the moment of silence, Cena tried to piece together how and why did this happen?

There must have been a sign? Something must have been missed. Why didn't he see this before? Because of all these questions entered his mind, what started to make his blood boil is that no answers followed.

John still remained in the dark, of what had happened and also what was happening to Torrie. Nothing, no one had came in to tell him anything. It had turned into hours.

Cena rubbed his temple with his fingertip, he pressed underneath his eyes trying to remain calm but the on going silence, was getting to him.

Gently he breathed, words slipped out of his mouth. "I don't understand…"

Shawn looked up at him. "I know"

"How did this happen? How in the hell did it come to this?" Cena breathed again.

He let his head lower, his eyes blinked down at the tiled floor.

"I don't know, I'm confused too" HBK answered.

John felt his breath become deeper, the blood boiled. He drew up from his seat "What is going on? Why won't they tell me anything! What the hell is happening! Its been hours….they must know something by now, what is going on?" John emotionally shouted, still being the dark.

"Why aren't they telling us anything?"

"Hopefully we will know soon" Shawn assured softly.

John gazed at Shawn, before he paced back and forth. "What I'm saying is, I can't take this anymore"

"John…"

"No! don't tell me to calm down okay? I can't, I've tried so very hard but its not working…."

"Please just sit back down okay we're going to be told something soon, I'm sure"

John let his fingers slide down from his temple, to his cheeks feeling the emotion piercing yet again. "I love her Shawn, I love Torrie more than…"

"I know you do,"

John breathed, fear rising in tears "I can't lose her Shawn, I just can't lose Torrie"

"No you won't, okay she's in the best hands"

John let his eyes close briefly before flickering his gaze to the closed door.

"Do you know what it feels like, when someone you love more than anything is hurt and you can't do anything about it" John spoke softly

"No I've been lucky, but….you can do something"

John flickered his eyes down pouring out the feelings whirling around in his heart.

"What it feels like to have this heart wrenching pain tearing you're chest," John's voice became deeper, feeling the tears. He pressed his fingers in the corner of his eyes not letting the tears fall.

"Knowing that the love of your life is hurt very bad, and I can't do a thing to help…it don't matter what I say, or do….there's just nothing!"

"Just stand here helplessly waiting, just helpless. I can't take no more of this." Cena added softly.

John looked at the closed door, gulping down a breath. A look of distraught across his face "I can't help her now"

"John, you can do something. You're doing it now, you're right here with Torrie" Shawn assured.

John gulped down feeling the tears starting to reflect in his eyes.

"I keep wondering what if it had turned out different, keep thinking where we would be right now? Because I have this nagging feeling it wouldn't be here"

"You don't know that"

John felt the frustration "I know for a fact none of this should have happened"

"John…"

"We were happy, it was plain and simple. I was happy, Torrie was…and I go and screw this up" John vented angry.

"No don't you dare blame yourself, what's happened is horrific but this is not your fault."

"I let her Shawn, I let that manipulative, devious witch of a wife ruin it all again! After everything, and….I was pleading with Torrie that I made a mistake, and I wouldn't hurt her but…."

Shawn waited to see what John was going to say next.

"You know? What if everything in this world I can handle, what if Liz is my weakness and I keep letting her screw it up"

"Never let myself be happy"

"You can't blame yourself, you're doing what you're supposed to do now"

Suddenly the waiting room door opened, John rapidly looked up and gently his dimples shown in his cheeks when he saw his good friends all come into the room harbouring gifts for the fallen blonde.

"We stopped at the gift shop" Phil said holding a huge white teddy bear, with a pink ribbon.

"I think we can see that" Shawn said.

The viper held flowers in his hand, while Lilian held a soft cuddly toy and some chocolates. Sheamus held a crossboard book, and some grapes.

"Okay yeah we panicked"

Lilian hugged John "Any news?" Cena just shook his head answering their question. Lilian sat down next to him, holding John's hand for support. Orton, Phil and Sheamus sat opposites sides.

"No, nothing" Shawn said.

"Nobody's talking to us, its been hours" John said sitting back down.

John noticed someone was missing "Where's Cody? I didn't mean to shout at him earlier?"

"Oh no, he stayed back at the hotel with Layla. Paul let us come, but we have to be careful with the media and that" Sheamus said.

"This night can't get worse" John breathed out looking up at the ceiling.

Randy put the flowers down on the table, he rubbed the back of his neck "John, there's something else"

Cena let his gaze flicker down, "What do you mean?"

Phil felt the nudge from Randy, much to say "You tell him" Punk massaged his bearded chin before he looked at an distressed Cena.

"Sorry dude" Phil clicked on his phone, on website. He extended his phone for John to see. Using his free hand, since Lilian had the other grasped.

John took the phone, once it became visible.

He let out a huge sigh "Oh well that's just great" Torrie's sudden collapse, hospital dash was now visible for the whole world to see. Scrolling down, he noticed already many WWE Universe had expressed their wishes to the fallen golden girl.

One did make a flash of his dimples appear. "At least Cena will take care of you!" damn right he would. John is not leaving this hospital until Torrie does.

Even if Torrie doesn't want him anywhere near her, he will find a way to stand there.

Yes, the drama will continue so will this nightmare!

…...

Stacy sat on the couch, pressing on her touch screen key pad sending yet another text to her best friend. "Tor, babe I'm getting worried about you. Please text me back xxx"

The message sent, Stacy received the 10th delivery report but still no reply from Torrie.

The tall blonde clicked on social network, a few sudden tweets worried her. She clicked on a link, and her fear had confirmed.

In split of a moment, her coat was on. Her purse hung on her arm, the door had closed.

Stacy had found out about Torrie, she was on her way to the hospital.

…..

The clock in the waiting room still ticked around on the wall, still no news on the fallen blonde, Torrie after her sudden collapse and dash to the hospital. Concern was engulfing the waiting room, each minutes turned into hours. Not a single person felt more concern within them, more than Cena.

He had been going through the motions all night, one second he felt punching a wall in frustration and the next, he could feel the tears rising behind his ocean eyes.

It had been hours since he had let Torrie go from his loving arms, let the doctors tend to her. John did not want to leave Torrie, the nurse had to actually warn to call security.

John sat in the waiting room, he let his eyes close gulping down the breath that caught up in his throat. Concern flooded his muscular frame, the single thought in his head going around, around in his head.

"_I can't lose Torrie, I just can't…" _

The silence befell in the waiting room, some words were exchanged between friends but it would return to the silence.

Suddenly the door flung open, everyone looked to see a freaked Stacy Keibler.

"Stacy" Lilian called.

"Where is she? Where's Torrie? How is she? What the hell happened" The Maryland beauty shot questions.

"We don't know anything yet," Sheamus spoke.

Stacy looked letting the door close behind her, she glanced around until she saw John sitting there "You!" she pointed angrily. The best friend dropped her purse onto the chair glaring at Cena.

"Stacy, don't" John spoke, he didn't need to get "best friend" lecture.

"Why are you here?"

John blinked before he stood up, "Why am I here? You serious?" he repeated softly scoffing.

"You heard me, I've heard all about you John. I bet you're to blame for this" Stacy shot at Cena.

"Stace, this isn't John's fault" Lilian tried to keep the peace.

"Lil, I love you but you haven't had to hear and watch the tears fall from my best friend because of him! And his lies and secrets"

Punk, Sheamus and Randy sat there in silence. Sheamus leaned closer to Punk "I'm lost"

"So am I fella" he added.

"Stacy you don't know what you're talking about" John struck back.

Stacy scoffed "Oh I know exactly what I'm talking about, you claim to love Torrie so very much and yet look where we are!"

"How can you blame that on me?!" John shouted back.

Randy sat there looking at his ex girlfriend, his gaze would wonder to wall but he ended up looking back at a furious Stacy.

"I think you should go John"

"Not a chance, I'm not going anywhere!"

"It's better you do, you destroyed everything and I'll just pick up the pieces you know again" Stacy said folding her arms.

"Admit it John?" Stacy growled.

John stood there feeling the emotion risen from his heart. His voice became short "Admit what I didn't do anything…"

"Exactly you didn't do anything!"

"Trust me I love Torrie…and…"

"Yeah, you're love is poison. I've had to listen to my best friend, my sis cry her heart out over you. You were supposed to be better than that John…and now…I come to find Torrie has been rushed to hospital…oh and thanks for not letting me know, I found out because WWE has published it on their website!" Stacy vented.

John rubbed the back of his neck, gazing back at Torrie's best friend.

"Oh I'm sorry, been pre occupied sitting here for hours on end worried to death about Torrie!" John yelled.

"Okay I think we need to all calm down" Sheamus tried to play peace keeper.

"What did you do John? Huh? Did you guys into a fight and you wouldn't let her go, she slipped and fell…what?" Stacy didn't know the details.

John looked at her, his lips slid apart hurt at her venom "How can you even say that?"

Stacy's hands met her hips, John gulped down the lump in his throat before he responded. His blue eyes lit up in emotion. "I wouldn't do a thing to hurt Torrie. I would never….hurt her"

"Stacy….." Lilian tried to say.

"No she's just been crying for the sake of it"

John let his eyes cast down before he just walked out of the waiting room in silence. Stacy took in a deep breath after her confrontation with Cena.

"Stace…"

"Good he's gone" Punk, Sheamus, Randy, Shawn and Lilian all looked at her. They knew John wasn't to blame for Torrie. If anything, he could have saved the day.

"What?" Stacy asked seeing the look on their faces.

"Torrie has a fever, John went against the rules. He wouldn't wait for the ambulance"

Stacy gazed "What do you mean?"

"I should know, I was there" HBK told.

The tall blonde surely wasn't liking where this was going. The mist in her mind clouded, all she knew is her best friend, close like a sister was in trouble and the recent events of Torrie's split with John, she just vented angrily at Cena.

"What…" feeling their gazes.

"The guy you just shouted at, made leave the room…could cause trouble now" Punk said.

"John saved Torrie" Randy told his ex girlfriend.

The Baltimore Native then felt the regret.

…...

After the argument with Stacy, John walked down the corridor feeling emotionally stricken. He wouldn't let himself leave the hospital, but he didn't want to get into a heated confrontation with Stacy.

He knew the former Diva, was just worried about Torrie just like the rest but her words stung right in his chest. Her accusation that John was to blame for what happened to Torrie, he felt the emotion pierce like a bullet.

A question broke him, what if it was true?

John softly slammed his hand on the vending machine. He sat down on the chair. All he wanted, needed to know…how Torrie is.

Cena felt even more worried, as each moment passed. Still he felt himself standing in the dark. He kept telling himself Torrie will be alright, everything will be okay. John just want to believe that Torrrie will be okay, someway…somehow they would be together again.

The leader of Cenation hoped with all his heart & soul. He just wanted to be with his beautiful woman. He didn't need or want anyone else, just Torrie.

That's all he needed, John wished secretly sitting in the silence. John just couldn't lose Torrie, he just couldn't. The thought of a life without her trembled Cena. Her eyes, her blonde hair, the smile, the love, not too mention the comfort….

He just couldn't let himself think of the term "life after you" where Torrie is involved.

John let his back lean on the chair, a gentle breath passing through his lips. The blue eyed gaze at the clock, the hours were passing by. Sitting alone, scared to death.

Right now, John Cena felt himself picking up the pieces….

The Night just continued to fall, storms, thunder and rain. But will there be a sunrise?

…...

End Of Chapter, Whoa what a dramatic that one was. I promise the next one will be less of a tear jerker. Thanks for reading as always, leave a lovely review. No matter what stories I write, present or future. BMF will be my all time favourite and I don't care how long it takes for me to complete it. I have such plans! Gets me excited thinking about them :D

Next time on Be Mine Forever-

"Sometimes I wish, I had stayed the night"

"It never stops"

"I love Torrie more than anyone, I would do whatever it takes to keep her safe"

"I'm right here even if you don't want me anywhere near you"

"As long as there's life left in me, you're never be alone"

Chapter 15-Stacy apolglises to John, Layla and Cody have a heart to heart. Stacy finds comfort In Randy. Shawn has a brush with the law, involving Cena's car. John keeps stays by Torrie's beside for the night.


	15. I Still Believe There's A Chance For Us

Chapter 15-I Still Believe There's A Chance For Us.

The ticking of the clock continued to go around, the time was slipping by. The hours had passed by, the colour of the night had detected what time it currently is.

John leaned back on the chair, for what felt like the millionth time on this night. The worried superstar turned to the clock. Another hour had gone by, still there was little news on the welfare of Torrie. John didn't want to even say Torrie was his EX, he still believed someway, somehow there was still a chance for them to get back together.

He still believed the glimmer of hope shone in the darkness, its definitely all the strong hearted man wanted. John just wanted to be with Torrie, they just belonged together. Torrie & John go together like dreams & prayers.

No one had ever been there for John like Torrie is, she stays beside him. Not a shadow of doubt, John knew he wouldn't have to say a single word.

Torrie would stand by him, he could take her through the darkest hour and she would stand there. Torrie wouldn't let John stand there alone. She wouldn't desert him, she would stand by John.

While he sat there alone, a sudden memory entered his mind. It pierced his heart but bought a sense of warmth feeling Torrie. A moment, she didn't even say a word.

_His heart, mind and soul went into that year, it was all gone in those short split seconds. Feeling the devastation of failure engulf him. John Cena kneeled on the ramp after he had suffered a loss to the Rock. The Once In A Lifetime match went to The Rock, a match that John Cena vowed he needed win, he needed to do it. _

_But he failed, it made John fall more than ever before. John picked himself up, slowly walked away feeling the sting of losing the main event of Wrestlemania 28. _

_After John had gotten backstage, he got co workers clapping congratulating on the effort, resulting an amazing match. Triple H, Shawn Michaels offered their reactions, Stephanie, Vince McMahon, few others_

_The Rock came behind him, hugged John still all Cena did was softly grin, but the loss had stumbled the strong hearted superstar. _

_John broke his silence in a quick interview, he didn't want to comment but he said a few short words. After that, Cena made his way to his locker room. _

_He opened the door, sat down on the bench. Lowering his head two lace black sandals stepped closer. The Boise Belle took a seat on the bench next to her silent boyfriend. _

_Torrie let her lashes lower, breathing softly. Her hand brushed on John's shoulder_

_Cena felt the soft touch on his shoulder. He didn't turn to the golden blonde right away. _

_Torrie let her fingers slide down his arm, her fingers laced into John's. Cena grasped onto her hand. Turning his ocean eyes to Torrie, the soft smile came across Torrie's face. _

_Without saying a single word, that smile lit up in the dark. The twinkle in her eyes told John all he needed to know. It was the comfort, the touch of her hand, the smile on her face told him, two things. She's proud, loves him still & Torrie needs him to stand back up and be the amazing Champion he truly is. _

_Torrie gazed at John before letting her head lean on his shoulder. John kissed her temple while she nestled into his chest. _

_There was just not a single word, all it was is the touch of comfort. _

…_.._

"Sir" A voice snapped John back to the present, he looked to see the same nurse that he had been quite unpleasant too. Cena was just worried sick about Torrie.

John stood up from the chair. "Yeah"

"You're the guy that bought in Miss Wilson?"

"Yeah…she's my…" John stopped in his words realising he was about to call Torrie, his ex girlfriend. "My girlfriend"

"I just wanted to tell you that the doctor has done some tests, your girlfriend is going to be fine" The nurse said.

John felt the tight pressure in his chest release, he let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god"

"She's going to be kept in for the night for observation but she's going to be okay"

"Thank you so much," he read the name tag on the nurse.

"The doctor will come and tell you more, when you'll be able to see her" The nurse informed.

John let his relief show in his face, a grin came across his face. "Thank you" the nurse turned to leave, Cena went after her.

"Sorry…umm Lynsey I wanted to apologise for earlier, I'm not like that…I just…"

"You were worried about your girlfriend, she's very lucky"

John let a soft smile surface while the nurse known as Lynsey walked away. John straightened his neck looking up at the ceiling, the nightmare seemed to have settled for the time being.

He walked back to the waiting room to let the others know about Torrie.

…

"Well I didn't know" Stacy Keibler defended herself after she had came to the hospital to see how her best friend is but she had decided to shift the blame to John without knowing all the details.

"If you had asked, not just assumed" Sheamus spoke.

"Okay come on, lets not argue we are all here for the same reason" Shawn said.

"Yeah we are, but only one of us is blaming John" Phil told.

"Shawn's right, Stacy didn't know" Lilian tried to play peace keeper.

"Lilian I don't need you to find my battles for me, I can defend myself I'm the one that has picked up the pieces, Torrie's been a mess over the past week….why? Because John, his lies and secrets"

"Lies & secrets?"

"I thought it was because of his wife…."

"Okay that's enough, anyone who speaks about this again is getting a super kick"

John opened the door, he saw everyone talking it looked to be an argument.

"Yeah well don't come in here and blame John, he wouldn't hurt Torrie" Sheamus aimed at Stacy.

John wasn't going to let the good news be shadowed by this petty argument, all he cared about is Torrie will be okay.

"I didn't know, no one told me!"

"It happened so sudden, we didn't even know but you don't see us pointing the finger" Phil spoke.

"Stacy….you can't just come in here and accuse John, he's not capable of this"

The tall blonde looked at the RAW Latina " You're taking his side!" raised voices surrounded the waiting room.

"Ok that's enough, leave Stacy alone she's just concerned for her friend" Randy defended, The Baltimore beauty took a glimpse at the Viper before she let her eyes cast to the wall.

"Hey guys! That's enough!" John rose his voice, it stopped all the other voices. Everyone turned to John, including Stacy.

"John…"

"I don't care, I thought id let you all know that Torrie is going to be fine. The doctor is going to let me see her soon. Whatever you are arguing about, I honestly don't care" John spoke.

"We are defending you" Sheamus & Phil said together.

John stared before he walked back out of the waiting room, the eyes went on Stacy. She sighed and went after John.

"John wait" Stacy called rushing behind John, he stopped in his step before turning back to the tall blonde.

"Stacy, I don't want another argument. Torrie is going to be fine, and I'm not going anywhere before you say anything" John said.

"No…I…wanted to say I'm sorry about before"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes I'm sorry" Stacy told John.

John looked at her before he nodded "Fine, its okay you were worried" just then, Stacy slapped John across the face. He felt the sudden shock. Cena was shocked he couldn't even say a word.

"I'm not sorry for that, what you done to my best friend. I know you wouldn't hurt her physically but you have emotionally so yeah I'm not sorry" Stacy said.

John tried to register in his mind, Stacy walked off leaving John touching his face.

Cena felt a little anger rising but he had to put everything else aside. All his mind was on is the golden blonde, his love Torrie.

…...

In an hotel room, former lovers Cody Rhodes & Layla were both there waiting on news of Torrie. Not many words were spoken by the two, the silence kept engulfing the room. Not much words, but glimpses of gazes at one another then look away.

The distance remained between Cody & Layla, but will their love prevail. Was there still a chance for them to put the past behind them, become as one once again.

Layla sipped on her hot cup of coffee, while watching television. Cody kept himself occupied serving the net, sitting on the single arm chair in the hotel room.

He pressed on his photo gallery, searching through the photos. He saw a picture of himself hovering over John & Torrie as they sat at the table near the bar. The other that was saved, was a picture of himself & Layla cuddled up on the couch.

A simple but special night lied in that photo. Cody gently smiled at the photo, before he took a gaze of Layla while she kept watching the TV screen.

Suddenly the photo faded from his screen, a contact caller lit up on his phone.

"Randy"

"Hello Randy, any news?" for the first time, Layla lied her gaze on Cody hoping for good news.

"Oh thank god, yeah I'll tell her thanks Randy, see you later" Cody ended the call.

He turned to the anxious English Rose "Torrie's fine,"

A soft sequel came from Layla hearing the news "Oh thank god, really? She's okay?"

Cody took a seat next to Layla, he smiled looking at her.

"Yep Randy said that she's got a fever, but they caught it. She's going to stay in for the night" Cody told.

Layla smiled with relief "Well at least she's going to be okay, I can already tell we are going to be great friends. I'm sure somewhere down the line, Torrie & John will get back together"

"You think so?" Cody said.

"I do, when you truly love someone there's always a chance. True love never dies, it just fades" Layla spoke.

Cody listened slowly nodded his head. He became closer to Layla "I remember our time together,"

Layla gazed back "I do too, sometimes I wonder where we went wrong….and maybe its too late to find a way back" she let her eyes lower.

"I still believe there could be a chance….I still love you Lay. I still want to be with you. I tried moving on, dating someone else but I can't stop loving you. I've tried,"

"You left Cody, you left me to be with someone else"

Cody nodded at his mistake "I know I did, I made a huge mistake. I felt like you didn't want to be with me anymore. I wanted to be there for you, I even asked Paul if I could take time off to help you with rehab, I would have done anything but….you didn't let me near you"

Layla let a soft breath fill her frame "I didn't want to be weak, I didn't want to burden you…"

"Burden me? Layla you were my girlfriend, you needed help. That's my job, I'm supposed to make it better for you but you just turned, pushed me away."

"So what happened? You just went with Eden?"

"I didn't want to be alone but it wasn't serious. I couldn't love anyone like I loved you. I still do"

"Cody, I love you too but I don't think there's a way back for us"

Cody listened, gently he placed his lips on Layla. Her lips felt the familiar's love kiss.

He gazed at Layla. "There's always chance, you just have to believe it"

He let his kiss twinkle on Layla once again, a kiss that she returned.

Yes there was still hope.

….

Shawn walked into the corridor just as Stacy walked away after a sudden slap. HBK looked at John before gazing behind him, watching Stacy disappear down the corridor.

"Okay, she took that a bit far"

John let his eyes blink down "Stacy's the best friend, I can't think about it."

"Torrie's going to be fine, you don't need to worry"

"I just want to see her, I've been watching the door waiting for the doctor." John said.

Shawn looked at John "Come on buddy, lets go back in the waiting room its better than being on your own."

"Fine, but no fights or arguments"

Shawn smiled while he and John walked back to the waiting room. Shawn opened the door, Cena stepped back In. He caught warm gazes from his friends, Lilian stood up and hugged him. The other blonde, Stacy sat on the opposite side keeping her gaze away from John.

John sat on the chair next to Shawn, he did take a glimpse of the same woman that slapped him. He let his head lower to the side, Cena could feel the frustration rising after being blamed for Torrie's state, he tried to move past it but seeing Stacy glare just made his frustration rise.

Shooting up from his seat, John grabbed the magazine from Stacy's fingers threw it across the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stacy snapped.

"Look I don't care what you think of me, you can slap me whatever. Scowl at me all you want but I won't stand here and let you blame me for what's happened"

Stacy stood up "Well If you didn't lie, was just honest with Torrie we wouldn't be here right now"

"How do you know that?"

"Well stress is a main factor, and who stresses out Torrie. You, your lies, games and secrets"

"Oh here we go again…" Sheamus whined.

"Okay come on lets not argue okay?"

John let his icy glare stare at Stacy, he let out a scoff "You know what Stacy, when you've been around more than once a month then you can throw the best friend card at me"

Stacy let the stinging words sink in "I'm always here for Torrie, I've been her best friend for almost 11 years!"

"Oh yeah you're there unless you don't swan off on vacation with Mr Clooney himself."

Stacy let her eyes roll to the wall, the strong look in her face hiding the sudden hurt.

"You don't have a single idea"

"You know what, I don't care the only thing I care out is Torrie and I'm not to blame.

I sure as the sunrise rising every morning, I will be here for Torrie nothing and no one is going to stop me certainly not you" John truthfully spoke.

Stacy grabbed her purse, and stormed out of the waiting room. John let a few breaths release from his muscular frame before he gently sighed, feeling gazes on him. Randy shook his head before he left the waiting room to follow his former flame Stacy Keibler.

…...

"Sorry, its too soon. I shouldn't have….I just couldn't help myself" Cody Rhodes stood up from the couch after he and Layla had shared a passionate kiss.

Layla remained there, she felt the hurt that Cody had inflicted months before but she couldn't help herself she still loved Cody. Doubts slithered in her mind, she loves Cody she didn't care what others may say. Layla wanted to be back where she's happiest the most.

"Maybe we can just be friends, you know…take it slow"

Layla slowly stood up "I don't think so"

Cody looked at Layla "I just want to be part of your life, maybe…we…" Layla silenced Cody with a passionate kiss.

"I still believe in us," Layla answered Cody's question. In seconds, Cody lifted Layla up into his arms.

Her low beige heels fell from her feet, her legs wrapped around his waist with her arms clasped around the back of his neck. Cody manoeuvred his back pushing the bed room door open. He lied Layla down on the bed and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

The passion of the kiss bought an reunion of Cody Rhodes & Layla.

…..

Boredom was settling in the waiting room, going along with the time slipping by.

so much that the remaining people in the room started playing a game.

"What about Eye spy?" Shawn said.

Phil softly moaned slipping down on his chair, Lilian was answering fan questions on twitter to occupy her time. John had received a lot of people asking over Torrie, including his father, mother, and his brother Matt not too mention receiving responses from fans and co workers

"God Tor's more popular than I am with my family" John spoke reading a text from Sean.

"Everyone loves Torrie" Lilian answered.

"She's the happiest, sweetest girl I ever come across" Shawn told.

"I don't know her that well, but she's a lovely lass" Sheamus said.

John listened to the compliments from the others, he definitely agreed with every single one. After the news of Torrie's collapse hit WWE, the social media sites clicked on like a shark smelling blood. The word got around, many members of the

WWE Universe had commented along with the wwe former, past, present family.

Diva friends had offered their thoughts, expressing Torrie gets better soon. John pulled out his phone from his pocket. Many hours had passed by, right into the night.

The clock read "2.30am" it had been one long night, it surely wasn't over yet.

John pressed the message, he started pressing the keypad. It was time to provide some kind of update even if it was little. At least it was something.

"**I hate hospitals, the longest time I've ever been here in my life. Nothing has changed, I'll still be there on Sunday I know that's what Torrie would want. " John sent the tweet to his page, in seconds he got responses from the Cenation wishing well to his girl.**

John just leaned his head back on the wall while Shawn started to play the game.

"Okay I spy with my little eye something that begins with….H?"

Phil sighed "Hospital"

"Shut up Shawn" John spoke not wanting to play along.

"Okay Phil your turn"

"Okay I spy, this game is lame"

"Well you think of something to do" Shawn folded his arms.

"How about we play "Guess The Superstar?" Phil answered

John, Sheamus and Lilian slowly turned their head. "Seriously?"

"Come on it will make time go by quicker, the doctor will be here in no time to tell us what we need to know" Phil spoke.

"Okay lets play, I'll go first" The Raw Latina spoke putting her iphone back in her purse.

"Right this superstar is…"

"The Rock" John chimed in, The beautiful WWE song bird looked before she whined.

"Got it in one" Sheamus grinned

"Okay was it that obvious?" Lilian asked.

"Yes, Torrie said that you'd marry Dwayne if you could" Cena told.

Lilian hid the blush in her cheeks "Ha…very funny I love my husband very much" for the first time in a while, a real sense of laughter went in the waiting room. Suddenly the silence engulfed the room when the door opened, a man with a white coat stepped in. he looked to see many in the room.

"Are you all here for Miss Wilson?"

John stood up from his chair in seconds, darting question "How's Torrie? Is she okay?"

"I'm happy to report Torrie is okay, she is still unconscious but we have managed to stable her"

"Oh thank god, what was wrong?" Lilian asked.

"Torrie had been diagnosed with a fever, she had a high temperature and her heart rate had decreased. I did many tests but there's nothing serious wrong luckily you got her here in time, if any more time was wasted it could have been more serious"

Lilian leaned her head on John's shoulder, more or less the doctor had just informed them that Cena had trusted his instincts, did the right thing. Because he did that, John saved Torrie's life.

"Was this a sudden thing?"

"No this type of fever can be undetectable but there could have been symptoms,"

John looked at the doctor "Symptoms?"

"Yes sickness, dizziness, tiredness hardly eating but everything will be okay. Torrie is unconscious and its unlikely she will wake up tonight as I've sedated her but should wake up in the next 24 hours" The doctor informed.

"Can we see her?" Lilian asked. John remained standing there he could feel the sudden pierce hit him in the chest. How did he not notice? Could all this had been prevented if he had clicked on that Torrie was unwell.

"I'll send a nurse for you when you can see her, only one person though" The doctor left after delivering the news.

"Oh my I'm so happy!" Lilian gushed, immediately she wrapped her hands around John.

John stood there hearing the distant voices echoing, the doctors words went around in his head. If he had put everything aside, forget the stress of his ex maybe he wouldn't be standing here in the waiting room with Torrie lying unconscious in a hospital.

John felt a hand on his shoulder, Shawn offered a gentle grin. Cena gazed back before he left the room. Shawn watched, followed John outside.

He let the door close, witnessed John leaning back against the wall.

"Hey Torrie's going to be fine" Shawn comforted

The strong hearted man just kept his back on the wall, "It was my fault" softly Cena spoke.

"No don't you blame yourself, okay the doctor said she's gonna be fine."

John let his eyes blink up to the ceiling feeling the emotion tears building

"I should have known. "

"It was sudden you heard what the doctor said" Shawn consoled

Cena shook his head, emotional tears in his eyes "No there was symptoms"

"What do you mean?"

John stood there, his eyes lowered down remembering signs before they had split up in Boston, thanks to the malicious games of his Ex.

"What do you mean John? Did you notice something?" John remained against the wall in silence after Shawn's question.

Taking in a breath, he broke the silence. While John started to explain, flashes came across his mind like pieces of a puzzle. It silently fell into place

Last Wednesday-

_John opened the hotel room door, after his usual workout he had a cup of hot chocolate and a brown paper bag holding a double chocolate muffin "Tor, I got you…" he stopped when he didn't see Torrie in the living room. _

"_Tor" John called again, Chloe came over and put her little paws on the bottom of John's jeans wanting attention. Pepper was sitting on the couch, Stewie well he was burying his head in the food bowl. _

_John picked up Chloe, gave her stroke before placing her onto the couch next to the black Chicachua. John placed the cup on the counter, along with the bag. _

_He wondered if Torrie had gone out, until he saw a pink covered iphone on the table next to her make up bag. Torrie never went outside without her phone, its always something she picks up and places in her purse. _

"_Tor" he called again, John opened the bedroom door and he found the golden blonde sleeping in the bed. He turned to the clock next to the sleeping beauty. _

_Torrie was an early bird, every morning she would be up. Hardly ever has a lie in, she gets up at 5am, goes for a run has her breakfast that is her routine. It hardly ever changes_

_Torrie & John have never had breakfast together in the months they have been dating_

_because while he is still sleeping, Torrie is awake, doing her routine. There's only been a few times where hes awoke before her._

_John stared at Torrie, while she slept. He let out a grin before gently shutting the door behind him leaving Torrie to sleep. _

"_Ok you three are going to have to deal with me" John said to the three little puppies. _

_Chloe beamed her puppy eyes, Pepper ran away and Stewie didn't even look up. _

"_I'm not that bad" John spoke._

…_..._

Shawn listened to John's words, he took a moment before he responded "That's not really a sign, just because Torrie slept in…maybe she fancied a lie in, I never used to but the first week I was home after retiring, I slept for days"

"Torrie does not sleep in, she doesn't know the meaning of the word "lie in" John told.

"She slept for hours that day"

"But that doesn't mean…"

"Yes it does Shawn, you don't get it. Okay I know Torrie, sometimes she wakes me up when she gets up. I should have noticed, but I didn't"

"Ok one irregular behaviour that doesn't prove that you are to blame"

John lowered his head, realising there was another sign. The specific part of the time flashed through his mind. Torrie's voice became an echo, the moving images in his mind followed remembering. Right after they had landed in Boston. The very few sunrise moments before the rain poured down on the day of the Christening.

Torrie & John arrived together, but sadly they did not leave Boston together….

_Friday Night-_

"_My gosh what a night, but we are here" Torrie walked into the room, before falling back on the couch. Closing her eyes, she felt taking in a breath. _

"_Yep we are," John sat down next to her. _

_Torrie turned her head, gently breathing in her chest she let her sweet smile shine on her face. "I bet you're excited for tomorrow" _

"_Yeah I am, seeing my family and still a little shocked my mum and dad are going to be the same place, same time for a day" John spoke. _

"_Awe well just enjoy yourself, I'll be right here when you come back" _

"_You can come you know? My family are not demons…" John kept his gaze on her, leaning his head back. _

"_No I know but it's a very special family occasion, next time totally. I'll be there" _

"_Sean, Matt, Dan and Steve will be so jealous. I have the hottest girlfriend" John laughed. _

_Torrie sweetly giggled, "I'll be on your arm for all WWE special events" Torrie smiled. _

"_Yes, not only will I be the "heart, soul of WWE" I'll have the most beautiful diva ever by my side" Cena told, with his usual smile. _

_Torrie giggled again leaning closer to John "Okay now you're just being a charmer" _

"_Am not" John protested _

"_Yes you are, you're my boyfriend you have to say these things" Torrie spoke, amusing grin across her face. _

"_Well yes, but I never lie. I tell the truth and you are the most beautiful diva ever." _

_Torrie lightly slapped his shoulder "Okay enough charmer" _

"_No need to hit" John rubbed his fingers on his shoulder. Torrie flickered her eyelashes up at her boyfriend with amusement. _

"_Oh like that hurt, I could never hurt you" Torrie gazed at his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Ok seriously, I am happy we are here together. Gonna be on the road its like bringing home with you" John explained. _

"_Have you been drinking?" Torrie asked _

_John glanced at her dropping his grin while Torrie giggled "You know what I can't get sentimental with you. You just laugh at me" _

"_Okay, okay I'm sorry its just you hardly ever talk about real, emotional things" _

"_Makes me feel like an idiot, then when I do…you just ruin the moment by laughing so I feel like a bigger idiot, it's a vicious circle" Cena moaned. _

"_Ok I'm sorry, yes I am very happy we are bringing home with us. I'll still stand by you no matter what, I'll actually be visible to everyone to see" Torrie spoke. _

"_Id always be beside you, supporting you but when you were here then have to leave a few days later I'll admit I missed you, I wanted you just stay, stay another day but I understood" Torrie explained. _

_John listened to the words, he sat forward looking back at Torrie. "You never mentioned before" _

_Torrie let her eyes flicker down "I didn't want you to feel guilty, or anything. I was fine with it, I got to tell the word that my boyfriend is a superhero" _

"_Superhero?" _

_Torrie giggled "Yep" _

"_No I'm not," _

"_Yes you are Cena, stop being so proud" she backhanded her hand onto his shoulder again. _

"_Nothing to do with proudness, superheroes are loved by many" _

"_Well you are" Torrie lit her smile. _

"_Well yes but they aren't hated by many too"_

_Torrie blinked before she looked at John's facial expression. She scoffed a giggle, before she placed her hand on his cheek "Well you are my superhero, that won't change" Torrie kissed John's lips before she stood up from the couch. _

_John grinned as he watched Torrie flick her hair in motion turning around. His grin faded slightly when Torrie suddenly stopped. _

"_Tor, honey" _

_Torrie shook her head getting over the dizzy spell, she figured she stood to quick. _

"_Uh yes" _

"_You alright?" _

"_Yeah I stood to quick, head rush…" John stood up, he put his arm around her shoulder leading her back down to the couch. _

"_I'm fine" Torrie smiled, she stood back up and seemed okay. _

"_You want some dinner?" _

_Torrie stood there, silently before she answered. "Huh? Oh no I'm fine" _

"_Tor, you haven't eaten all day…" _

"_Not hungry, you know me I don't eat after a plane journey" _

_John went to say something but Torrie cut him off. Flashing her sweet, powerful smile. She asked "Can I choose a movie for us to watch?"_

_John gazed back at her "Really?" _

"_Please" Torrie flickered her thick, eyelashes catching John in a trap. _

_John sighed, grinning gertly "Yes okay" Torrie smiled climbing onto his lap, clasping her hands around the back of his neck. She let her smile shine gazing back at John, seeing the light of smile, Cena grinned back. _

_They held onto the good times, memories that will remain safe in the heart. _

…

Shawn looked at a concerned John, he could see and feel the guilt in him.

"Okay so there was signs, but doesn't mean its your fault"

"I should have known, I should have noticed but instead I was just wrapped up in what happened in Boston."

Like a sudden flash of lightning, anger pierced John like an arrow into his chest.

"I can't believe this, I can't even believe any of this has happened."

"Okay enough, I know you're worried but this is not your fault. You weren't the only one that didn't notice. No one did, Torrie hid it very well. She may have not even known it just struck her like lightning" Shawn explained.

"But….I let Liz ruin this after everything. I still let her in, I still…let" he stopped in his words.

John sighed gentrly "I still screw it up. I don't know what to do. Don't know what I'm gonna do."

Shawn smiled gently relieving advice "Pick the pieces up, make it better. Take your own principle, what you live by. Never give up"

John listened to the words, before he turned to HBK. "Thanks Shawn, you've been great tonight"

"Id said I'll be here for you. That's what I'm gonna do buddy"

John gently grinned, he took a glimpse of the clock on the wall "Its going to be a long night. You guys may as well go back to the hotel get some rest" John spoke.

"Yeah I think that's what we are going to do,"

"You take my car If you want" John told. "I'm not going anywhere tonight"

Shawn looked at him before he realised what the time was "Oh yes, umm excuse me" John raised his eyebrows in curiosity while Shawn took a quick leave. He shook the thought, continued to focus on the one thing that has kept him here all night, Torrie.

John looked at the clock, it was very late. He walked back to the waiting room. Lilian was sleeping on the shoulder of Sheamus while he and Punk played cards.

"Guys you may as well go back to the hotel, its late. I think Lilian is already asleep"

The song bird stayed asleep beside Sheamus shoulder.

"Yeah I think, I'm not even sure if we are playing the game right" Phil spoke.

"Thanks guys for staying, I appreciate it and I'm sure Torrie will too" John told.

"You coming with us? Stupid question right?"

John softly grinned. "No I'm staying here, I'm not going anywhere"

"You want one of us to stay with you?" Sheamus asked gently waking up Lilian.

"Shawn's here, I'll be fine. You guys go get some rest" John told.

"Okay"

Lilian stood up standing looking very tired. "John, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, go and get to bed Lil. You're about to fall over" John hugged Lilian.

"Well give Torrie a kiss from me" Lilian yawned moving towards the door.

John listened, he directed his gaze to the wall. Lilian must have been very tired to forget Torrie & John aren't together

"See you tomorrow, well later today" Sheamus manly hugged John.

"It'll be okay bud, it will work its way out" Phil slapped hands with John before he left with Sheamus & Lilian. John stood alone in the waiting room, he sat down and waited for the doctor to come and get him.

All John could do right now, is wait. Thinking back to the night they landed in Boston. The beautiful moments, the smiles, the love, the closeness

John didn't know that would the last night, he and Torrie spent together.

John let his eyes close, the last memory.

_The sun high in the sky, rays of sunlight bringing a brighter day. The gentle breeze blowing her golden locks. Her fingers sliding on his black jacket. John lowered his head, feeling the gentle kiss. _

It pierced his heart to know, that was the final kiss.

The last kiss.

….

Shawn Michaels went through the doors, he saw the night rain falling from the skies. He took out John's car keys, looking around the almost empty parking lot. Pressing the button, the sports car lit up unlocking the doors.

Shawn sighed with relief, he was just in time. Shawn walked to the red sports car.

It was very high tech vehicle, Shawn wasn't used to it for sure.

HBK opened the car door, he stepped in the driver seat. Shawn stuck the keys in to rev the engine. "Okay I can do this" he put his foot down, the car went forward and knocked down some equipment.

"Oh crap" Shawn stopped the car, he looked at all the buttons on the dashboard.

"How in the world…" he touched a button, suddenly the doors locked.

"What did I do?" Shawn started pressing buttons, the window washes started washing across the windshield. Suddenly the radio started blaring, Shawn took the key out, it all just stopped.

Shawn sighed "Oh goodness sake" suddenly a knock on the window startled Shawn.

He saw a security officer standing outside "Oh hello officer" Shawn smiled.

"Sir can you step out of the car please?" The officer asked.

HBK looked at him from inside the locked car "Oh umm….I can't at the moment," the window rolled down.

"Sir please step out of the car"

Shawn looked at him, he realised by accident the door had been locked. "Can I ask why?"

"Sir, last warning you must step out of the car"

"Sorry its my friends car, he's more high tech. collects car, I don't have the first idea" Shawn chuckled.

"Sir you must step out of this car" The officer.

"I'm sorry why?" Shawn asked

"Hijacking a car is a crime,"

"Hijacking, no…its my friends car. He's in the hospital I'm just moving the car well trying too"

"Sir I will not ask you again,"

"I'm locked in"

The officer directed how Shawn will unlock the car. HBK stepped out, and was placed against the car. "Hey, hey hold on! I'm not stealing the car. I wouldn't know the first thing how to drive it out of here. I don't even know the name of it"

"Please okay, this is a total misunderstanding. You must have seen me playing around with the buttons but I swear….I am not a criminal. This is John Cena's car"

The officer laughed "Okay really?"

"No seriously it is, he gave me the keys." Shawn spoke.

"Look come in the hospital with me, I'll take you to him. Are you fan? Maybe I can set a meet and greet?"

"Are you trying to bribe a police officer?"

Shawn looked at him, this was unfamiliar territory he's never been in this jam before.

"What? No, no I…okay look you know who I am"

"No sir"

Shawn chuckled "Oh come on, Shawn Michaels….HBK. Hall Of Famer. Mr Wrestlemania"

"No"

Shawn felt like he had been kicked in the nuts "Ok..ay that's depressing" Shawn whined in surprise when he was pushed against John's car getting handcuffed.

"Sir I'm arresting you on the suspicion of theft"

Shawn bit his lip "Okay this is not good, can I deliver a message?"

"No"

"I get one phone call right"

"Yes"

Shawn smiled "Oh thank god, what's going to happen to the car"

"It will be driven to the impound, and if its not picked it will be crushed into million pieces"

"Okay, okay, okay please can I deliver a message? Just sent a text to my friend" Shawn pleaded.

"Mind your head sir" Shawn was placed in the police car, after an misunderstanding.

"Oh John's gonna kill me"

…..

John rubbed the back of his neck, his muscular tone body felt so exhausted but he couldn't let himself shut off the lights. The concern flooding through him, kept John awake. As he sat alone, waiting memories were running through his mind.

He took a little time to register everything that's been happening lately. The pain of the past coming back to haunt him, regardless of everything.,,

John Cena found himself still believing in his strong, loving heart there is a way back for him and Torrie.

Someway, somehow he believed that Torrie would find her way back. Right now all he had, is hope. So he had to believe, there's still fight in him. He's not giving up.

His heart is not wrong, Cena looked in his heart. It told no lies. Just like he did before, when he looked in his heart for the answer. John found where his heart lied, the direction lead him to Torrie. It was just heaven on earth, he and Torrie belonged together, its meant to be.

John hoped once again their hearts will find a way back.

…...

Randy Orton walked around the hospital, he had been looking for a certain blonde.

Finally he found her sitting there, looking down at a plastic cup. The Viper took a moment before he walked towards the table.

"Hey" Randy stood there.

Stacy slowly drew her head, her eyes shown faded tears. She brushed away a single tear "Hiya" she softly spoke.

"Can I sit down?"

Stacy shrugged her shoulders "Sure if you want" Randy walked towards the seat, took a seat opposite his ex. The St Louis native dryly coughed feeling the silence surround the two of them.

"Are you okay?"

Stacy took a sip of her coffee. "Sure, fine"

"Look Stacy no one blames you. You're Torrie's best friend, you're defending her"

"I didn't mean to shout, slap John….but I've just been so worried"

Randy glanced at Stacy "Look emotions have been running high, John is just worried about Torrie. I don't think John's gonna hold it against you."

" He's right I haven't been the friend to Torrie…she deserves. I'm never there" Stacy spoke.

He touched her hand, gazing with his friendly blue eyes "Sweetheart you're here now"

Stacy gently smiled "Its good to see you again Randy"

The Viper looked back at her "You too"

Stacy kept her soft smile, she took a sip of her coffee "How have you been? Family man now?"

Randy chuckled "Yeah good, Alana's getting bigger now. Sweet, blessing from god"

"Does she wrap you around her finger"

"I think she's learning from Aurora, Paul's daughter" Randy told.

Stacy smiled "That's so sweet, I bet she's a cutie"

"Well of course my daughter is cute, sweet too. Daughter's little princess"

"That's so sweet! Randy I'm so happy for you" Stacy spoke.

"Thanks, those two girls saved my life in more ways than one." Stacy smiled listening to Randy. She couldn't help but remember the wondrous feeling that lingered. She'd be lying if she didn't admit, maybe just maybe. A little love lingered….

"So how are you? I hear you're like Mrs Hollywood now going awards ceremonies, Oscars I think you're the only one in wwe history that's been to the Oscars before" Randy said.

"Ooh yeah still dating George…going here and there." Stacy managed a small smile.

Randy looked at Stacy, "Stace, you alright?"

The tall blonde looked up at her former flame from years ago. Before she could say a word, a noise of Randy's phone went off receiving a text from his wife. He looked at the time "God its like half 3 in the morning"

"Yeah its been a long night, I need to go and talk to John"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"I'm not gonna fight or argue, I just want to apologise" Stacy told.

"Are you going to head back?" Stacy asked.

Randy looked at Stacy "Well I can hang back here, give you a lift back to the hotel if you want?"

"I want to stay here until Torrie wakes up, I know she's alright. You can go back"

Randy gazed at her. "I've got some time" Stacy glanced back at Randy, moment later.

She grinned in return. One thing she needed to do, is resolve issue with John but she still had more questions than answers.

…..

The COO, Triple H was sleeping soundly by his wife Stephanie. Hunter was going to make a trip to the hospital, but he had found there had been little news and he had been clearing up the media storm.

He decided to just head back, fell straight asleep. His phone started to light up, The Game groaned as the light aimed at his eyes.

"Paul, I told you to switch it off. Office hours are over" Stephanie turned in her sleep.

"Sorry, I leave it on for alarm in case I oversleep" HHH answered, he went to close his eyes but the phone kept lighting up.

"Answer the phone, before I bring Armageddon to you"

"You're not a morning person are you darling?"

Stephanie grabbed the pillow hit Hunter, "Ok oww…why is Shawn calling this late?"

"Answer might be about Torrie" Stephanie yawned sitting up.

Paul took the phone, he pressed a button answering the call "Yes Shawn"

"Hey buddy, can you do you're old pal a favour"

"Are you still at the hospital? You need picking up?"

"No…Ummm…a slight misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding, where are you?"

"Okay I have to make this short and sweet, I'm in jail"

The Game listened to his best friend, he chuckled "Okay Shawn, its too early for your jokes"

"Dude I'm not joking, I'm in jail. You're my one phone call I need you to come and clear this up. They think I'm a criminal"

"Okay hold on, how did this happen?"

"Well its John's fault. He has too much of a high tech car….I was looking like an idiot pushing buttons, an officer saw me and arrested me. And get this? He didn't know who I was!" Shawn whined.

Silence came from HHH, as he and Stephanie exchanged looks. "Bud, I need you to come and bail me out? Oh and stop John's car becoming metal scrap"

The Game sighed, "Can I just leave them there?" he whispered to Stephanie.

"No, go and clear this up"

Triple H moaned "This is not fair, yes I'm coming Shawn hang tight, no media was around was there?" he climbed out of bed.

"No luckily, see you a bit buddy"

"Yeah" The Game shut off the call, he got himself dressed. In minutes, Stephanie was left to sleep alone.

…...

Stacy walked down the corridor, she peeked in to see John sitting on the chair in the waiting room. Breathing in a sigh, Randy gave her a encouragement grin.

Stacy opened the door, hearing the door slide. Cena looked up, in seconds he looked back down. The Maryland beauty walked in, she looked at John.

"John"

"Stacy its very late, if you gonna wait. Wait just don't talk to me" John said.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, and sorry I blamed you"

John looked at her "Its okay, I know you're just worried"

Stacy glanced at John before she sat down next to him. "John, what happened?"

Cena sighed rubbing his temple "One minute, we were talking and then the next…she collapsed on me. Torrie just collapsed"

"No I mean, what the hell happened? I know some details but how did it all come to this?"

John let his head lower, blinking down going over the recent events in his mind.

"I don't know" he gently sighed.

"All I know is you and Torrie went to Boston, happily together then…I get a call from Torrie saying she needs me. I find out that you've split up…Look I've never seen Torrie as happy as she is with you. I don't understand,"

"Stacy, I don't know what you want from me. What do you want?"

"I knew my BFF was so happy, and I just don't get it"

"I know you don't, I…"

"Why would you let your wife ruin this? You kept secrets from Torrie. That's the worst thing you can do"

"I don't have the answers Stacy"

"You dated Lisa, never told Torrie"

"It was a long time ago, wasn't even that long. It was nothing." John stood up walking close to the wall, he didn't like the questions.

"So why didn't you tell her?"

"Because I couldn't"

"What do you mean you couldn't" Stacy asked.

John turned to face Stacy as he blurted out "Because what I did!" Stacy blinked looking at Cena.

"What do you mean what you did?"

John sighed rubbing his temple softly, he started talking about something hes never admitted before. "When I started, no one wanted to be around me. I felt like the new kid in school, anyways 3 weeks in…I met Torrie, she was the same beautiful woman she is now"

"I thought about myself & Torrie long before anyone did in the world trust me. So more time I spent with her, I was feeling more like I belonged here. People were coming up to me. Torrie was the first friend in WWE"

"Right….so how did you end up dating Lisa?"

John blinked looking down thinking of the words he was going to say. "I knew Lisa & Torrie were close…and I wanted to get closer to Torrie. Then one day, I found out she was engaged that piece of garbage ex husband of hers….as soon as I knew that, I stopped. I realised that Torrie and I would be just friends."

"I ended it with Lisa, and she went back to her husband. Everything was fine."

"Okay why wouldn't you tell Torrie that?"

John sighed gently "I didn't want her to love me any less" Stacy listened looking at the 10 time WWE Champion.

"She could never love you any less"

John gazed towards the wall before he looked back at Maryland native. "I'm not proud of what I did, Ive apolglised to Lisa….number of times. She's fine, past is past its about the future but she's never been around with Torrie and I. I know its about me"

"So you've loved Torrie pretty much since you saw her?"

"Well I felt something special for her long as I can remember" John answered.

"I don't know how Liz found out, maybe she really is a witch. She's definitely vengeful, vindictive and just knows how to ruin things for me the guy she claims to love."

"John…I know I shouldn't be asking but…"

"I can't believe I let her screw things up. Actually I can't believe I've screwed this up" John emotionally answered, feeling the tears return. He felt beyond exhausted right now, all his mighty strength didn't mean a single dime.

Stacy came closer, placed her hand on John's hand "You haven't completely screwed up"

John scoffed a chuckle "You're on my side now?"

"Well now I know the facts, and how happy you make Torrie. Whose like my sister…yes I'm on your side" Stacy offered a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry for what I said Stace, you're a wonderful friend to Torrie"

"John, if you are certain that you'll never go back to your wife then why don't you file for divorce"

"Divorce? No that's not"

"Uh huh, can't or won't" Stacy challenged.

John let his eyes close before he answered "Oh trust me I'll never go back to her,"

"Prove it, give Torrie a sign. A reason. Because you have done it in the past. You did it to Mickie?"

"I didn't love Mickie, its different…I can't file for divorce"

"That's what Torrie needs, she needs a sign….its easy for you to say something but as history is written, you have done it in the past?"

"It's not that simple, I will as soon this year is over that way we've been married 3 years. That way I can challenge the pre-nup. She won't get the high life she thinks she will get in settlement"

Stacy looked at him "Wait, what? That's why you won't divorce her?"

"Like I said not as simple, trust me you don't know my ex if I file for divorce she will reign down hell on me and Torrie. I'm not bringing that kind of drama to Torrie. I won't let…she already been through a horrific divorce herself. I won't do it"

"But you've lost Torrie" Stacy spoke.

John slowly nodded his head. "I know, but what else can I do? I won't hurt Torrie"

"John, she would stand by you even if the world is against you two. She will stand there, trust me"

John glanced at Stacy thinking of what she had said, before he could say another word. The door opened, the nurse "Lysney" came through the door.

"Lysney" John stood up, Stacy laced her hand into John for moral support.

"You can come and see Torrie now. Sorry only one" Lynsey spoke.

John looked at Stacy, a soft grin came across her face "You go, Randy's going to take me back to the hotel. I'll come back later on today when she's awake. I bring the gift shop with me"

John gently grinned, he shared a hug with Stacy before he left the room with the nurse.

Stacy stood there grinning gently, the door re opened. The man that stepped in bought a brighter smile to her face. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, all fine. I'm ready to go back" Stacy left with Randy.

….

John followed Lysney, the nurse down the corridor. He kept walking feeling the eerie hospital silence. Suddenly they came at a stop, Lysney turned to the concerned superstar.

"Just through there, if you need any assistance just shout"

"Thank you" Lysney walked off leaving John standing in front of a hospital room. John took a short breath in before he opened the door.

As soon as the door creaked open, he felt the eerier hospital feeling. The sound of the heart monitor beeped. He stepped closer in the room still in his wrestling green attire.

John took another step, then he finally found himself come upon Torrie.

He gazed at the hospital bed, she was lying there unconscious. Her blonde hair lying on her shoulders, curving her angelic face soft breaths in her chest. Her hands lying on her midsection.

John continued to gaze and his heart broke, gazing at Torrie. She looked so vulnerable, fragile but at the same time looked beautiful, peaceful.

John gulped down the lump in his throat walking closer to her side. He saw the wire connected to Torrie's hand monitoring her heart rate. John felt the sting of his tears building behind his eyes.

Torrie lied in the bed, her head propped up on pillows. Her gentle breath rose in her chest. She continued to lie unconscious in the bed after being struck down with a fever.

John bought the chair close as he could to the bed, he took his phone out of his jean pocket placed it on the chair. John reached took Torrie's limb hand from her midsection, he held into his own.

"I love you Tor, that's never going to change. I'm right here beside you. You're never gonna be alone. I'm here" John grasped Torrie's hand.

"Even if you don't want me anywhere near you, I'm right here…I'm talking to you. I want you to say…or do something…just wake up"

John kept his baby blue eyes on his beautiful love lying there, it pierced his heart to see her like this. He just wanted to make it all go away. He wanted to see her twinkle in her eyes, the dimples in her cheeks. He wanted to feel that happy, loving vibe that surrounds her.

All he got in return is the sound of a heart rate, an image of an unconscious Torrie.

"I know you just can't right now" Cena told softly. He couldn't let those fallen tears come, he had to be strong for the blonde lying here. She calls him her superhero, he can't break apart, has to stand and hold it all together.

He gazed at Torrie, he lowered his head as the answer was the heart rate monitor.

There was not a single response by Torrie, she remained unresponsive and unconscious.

John looked to his phone, he went to his pictures gallery. He softly chuckled, as Torrie had sent pictures of them together to his phone. A memory came a pass….

"_So no matter where you are, you can always look at us" Torrie smiled cuddling in John's chest. _

John looked up at Torrie, brushing his finger on his phone screen. He glanced at the photo in front of him, Torrie had her arms clasped around his neck her hair flickering. The beautiful white smile on her face aiming at the camera, while John's dimples were visible. A little comment at the bottom that Torrie sent, month ago now.

"I just love taking pictures of us! Ha! We are too precious!"

Another photo was after John's 35th birthday. Torrie had a pink flower band in her hair, the golden locks shone in the picture, the bright smile on her face while John stood behind and kissed her cheek. A picture Torrie had shared on her social media ( Torrie11)

"**It's his b-day, yet he gives me a kiss…. Lol #SoSweet #MyHero :))" **

John gazed back at Torrie, she was right the pictures she sent did make soften the hurt just a little. He typed on his phone.

"**Thankfully Torrie is fine, words can't describe how much I love her…I never felt so close to anything or anyone" Cena updated Torrie's state on his twitter account so the fans around the world would know. **

John read an update that John Laurinaitis, his executive assistant Eve Torres had been on twitter, commented on wwe…that John Cena should focus on Torrie, forget this Sunday's match. That did not settle well, with the Cenation leader.

"**Oh and "Big" Johnny don't you dare use my girl's state as a reason for our match to be cancelled #OverTheLimit. Big mistake, I'm going to hurt you" John clicked off his twitter. **

He leaned forwards placing his head on the bed beside an sleeping Torrie. He let his eyes close, grasping onto Torrie's hand.

Moments later, Torrie's hand twitched. Movement of her head tilted, her eyelashes fluttered open. She had no idea what was going on? Where she was? She hadn't fully became conscious. She felt like floating herself in the clouds

Silently the vision came normal, Torrie moved her head towards to find John beside her. His head was lying on the hospital bed.

Feeling dazed, in a dream manner. A gentle smile came across her face, seeing John right there. Fear faded, Torrie knew John would wait for her.

He looked to be asleep, she touched his hand but the feeling took over sending Torrie back to sleep.

Torrie let her eyes close falling back into a slumber. John looked up feeling faded movement, "Tor" he looked to see her eyes close, still looking the same.

He gently brushed her blonde hair, near her face. He saw the colour of the night outside the window. It was very late, in the next few hours…sunrise would rise. A new day would come.

He gently sighed leaning back on the chair, he just waited for his princess to awake.

Very special words surrounded his mind, the day of their reunion 8 months before…words spoken by the golden blonde herself. Torrie.

_Gazing into his blue ocean eyes, Torrie gushed these words. "I still believe in love," _

"_I still believe in us, I knew one day you'll see I'm the one"_

"_We're meant to be" her voice echoed._

While John sat there, he wondered does Torrie still believe in them now through the darkness, rain and thunder? Will Torrie & John take a chance once again? Better yet, will Torrie take a chance on John?

Will this storm surpass & bring another sunrise for the golden couple or has it been destroyed so much that there is no way of a return.

…

End of chapter, thanks for reading you lovelies. I love you all so very much, you're the reason why this story is so popular and I just love to write it! I wish I could write it every day but life gets busy but I'll take the chances to write when I can :D

Okay I'm trying not to stand up and dance around the room right now! Wrestlemania 29 is less than 2 days! Oh my in heaven! I cannot wait.

Pick a side? Hmmm let's see…its simple, John Cena all the way! I can't wait for him to beat the holy hell out of Rock and win the WWE Championship for a 11 time! He's my Champion, always will be my hero! I'll be so happy because I know how much it means to John. I felt tears in my eyes when he called himself…weak, worthless…I was like HELLLLLLLLL NOOO!

I'm excited for HHH v Lesnar, Punk v Taker. The line up is so awesome! I'm hoping that I'll get another Wm Jorrie moment, wishing on the stars you never know :P if not….aw well, I'll just keep myself happy with Jorrie stories he-he.

Anyways I may do another chapter on Sunday, I won't be sleeping that day! Too excited!

Next time on Be Mine Forever

Chapter 16-John finds out about Shawn, Torrie is released from hospital, sees light of hope in getting back with John, Cody is on top of the world. Liz returns! Alex Rodgruiez makes an appearance.


	16. All We Have, Is Right Now

Chapter 16-All We Have, Is Right Now

The moments slowly passed by, the darkness of night was the outside view of the window. The sunrise would be rising high in the skies bringing a new day, it didn't matter time of day, the West Newbury Native John Cena stayed in the same chair beside the hospital bed of a fallen blonde.

John had been sitting in the chair, for hours watching over his sleeping girl. He felt exhausted, every time he closed his eyes even for a minute, he would re open his eyes to hope that Torrie would awake after being struck with a sudden fever.

Luckily the storm had subsided, John had gotten Torrie to the hospital as soon as he could after trusting his own instinct. It had been exactly the right thing for him to do, after the doctor had examined Torrie. It had been told, Cena did the right thing in bringing the unconscious Boise Belle.

John sat in the chair looking over Torrie, rubbing his temple hearing the resounding beep. He didn't think about the nightmare that tore him and Torrie apart. Even though it hurt like hell, John still remained beside Torrie. He didn't want to leave her alone, so John sat there alone hearing nothing but the sound of monitoring Torrie's heartbeat.

John leaned back looking up at the ceiling, briefly letting his eyelashes lower. Darkness took over his view.

He let his eyes flicker up before hearing a sudden weird sound, looking towards Torrie. John watched the numbers on the monitor decrease, bringing a red alert.

"Oh my god…" John sprang up from his seat looking at gentle breathing Torrie. His chair tipped, when he shot to get help. After alerting, a nurse and the doctor came back.

John gazed looking helpless, his ocean eyes rose in sudden tears "What is it? What's going on?" Cena was forced to stand alone in the background while doctors and nurses surrounded Torrie.

The helpless feeling once again collide with utter fear, John stood there watching Torrie lying in the bed. The bed was sunk down, the doctor started talking in medic language, something Cena couldn't understand.

The strong hearted man turned his head, concern flooding in his eyes. He gazed back to see the doctor, hovering over lying breathing soft Torrie. The oxygen mask was placed on her mouth and nose, squeezing puffs of air through the lips of Torrie.

"What….I don't…" He felt terror collide with his heart, John thought Torrie was alright. Like a sudden flash of lighting, the rain poured emotionally. Torrie was put in danger, John couldn't understand fully what was wrong, but he could see it surely wasn't good.

John Cena stood terrified, while the doctor kept squeezing the oxygen mask speaking in medic term. John put his hands around his mouth, his light blue eyes lied emotion.

He could feel the one he needed the most, the one woman he loved so much slipping through his fingers. He could not do a damn thing!

The ray of light came through the window, the sunrise currently rose in the skies….

A sudden echo bought John wake up to find himself shot up from the chair, he shuddered when he felt reality. John drastically turned his head, to see Torrie sleeping in the bed but the monitor was going steady and normal.

"Just a nightmare…" but man it felt real!

John let out a breath of relief, leaning his head back sitting in the chair beside the bed. His eyes flicker up, just for a moment he had fallen asleep for a few minutes as he slips, the first thing he dreams is alarming moment of Torrie slipping into danger.

John looked towards the window, it was still night. The darkness was the view of the window. He sighed turning back to the unconscious Torrie, he watched her chest rise gently with a breath slipping through her lips.

John looked on the clock on his Android, it was 5am. Soon, very soon it would be sunrise. The nightmare circled in his mind, he could remember what happened.

It bought a flash of a memory of John coming to the hospital holding the limb, unconscious Torrie pleading for help. He felt his heart pierce, feeling the fear. John leaned forwards, gently speaking.

"I need you Tor, I need you more than anything or anyone." truthfully he spoke.

He brushed his hand on Torrie's hand lying on her midsection. He felt the rise of breath in her midsection when he touched her. John gently brushed the golden locks lying on her brow, ringlets on her shoulder blade.

John gazed at Torrie, she looked so beautiful but he really wanted her to wake up.

Even if, she drew her hand away turning away from him. Cena still wanted her to wake up. He needed her so much right now, hopefully when Torrie is stronger they can try and become one again resolve the issues that tore them apart.

John wanted nothing more for him and Torrie to try again, take the chance on getting back together but for right now, Cena wanted Torrie to awake.

John felt the light coming from the window, the shine reflected on the golden blonde. The sunrise was currently rising, John gazed at Torrie seeing the light effect on her blonde hair. She remained asleep, breathing gently.

John lowered his head to the tiled floor, while the time continued to slip away.

10am.

John had been keeping himself busy, he had been looking online keeping himself awake, Cena felt exhausted, he was in need of rest but he didn't want to slip back into a nightmare. He wanted to stay awake, waiting for Torrie to wake up.

It shouldn't be long now, A knock came on the door. He turned to see Shawn standing there. "Hey buddy"

"Shawn, where have you been?" John asked standing up from the chair.

The showstopper cleared his throat before looking towards Torrie. "Oh you know…around…how is she?"

"The doc said she's gonna be okay, still hasn't woke up yet but she will" Cena gently grinned.

"Yeah, have you been here all night?" Shawn asked.

John nodded "Yeah" turning back to sleeping beauty known as Torrie. "I didn't want to leave her alone"

"Gosh you must be exhausted"

Cena nodded gazing back at Shawn "I am exhausted" chuckling a breath gently "But I'm holding in there"

"Why don't you go back to the hotel room, get some rest I'll watch over her. And I'll call you as soon as she wakes up"

John shook his head, "No I'm not leaving her. I know Tor hates hospitals, she'll be scared so I'm going to wait right here"

"Okay, well I bought these for you" Shawn gave John a bag. Cena looked in it, to see set of his clothes looking back at HBK.

"Oh thanks Shawn, you didn't have too." John said.

Shawn smiled "Oh I know but I was on my way anyways so…." HBK lowered his head getting the courage to tell John what had happened involving Shawn, Cena's car a huge misunderstanding. His best friend Triple H had come to police station to bail Shawn out and clear up Shawn's mess.

"Is everything okay?"

Shawn looked at John "Ummm…John you know when you told me to park your car…"

"Yeah" Shawn gulped down the lump in his throat, before he looked towards John. "Why don't you go and get changed, refreshed and I'll look over Torrie"

"No…I…"

"No go on, Torrie's not gonna wake up that quickly," Shawn wanted a little more time to try and tell John that not only did Shawn get arrested, but he got Cena's car in the impound and John has to go and get it. Yeah, John Cena is not going to be best pleased.

"Okay" John looked in curiosity, he stood up from the chair letting go of Torrie's hand lying it gently on the bed beside her sleeping frame.

Shawn watched John leave the hospital room, the showstopper turned back to Torrie.

"If you could wake up in the next hour Tor, it would be very helpful…" Shawn rubbed Torrie's shoulder.

….

Randy Orton rolled over on the bed, his eyes opened waking up. He sat up in the bed, getting to his feet. He walked in just black shorts, his tattoos tone body was visible.

Randy walked to the case. He placed a white top over his chest, he walked out of the bedroom.

Walking into the living room, he quietly opened the door not to disturb the sleeping tall blonde. Stacy was sleeping on the couch, after Randy had driven her back to the hotel, the Baltimore Maryland Native didn't want to be alone in that room after her best friend had been rushed to hospital so Randy had offered for her to come in for a coffee, the two got chatting and Randy came back into living room. Stacy had fallen asleep….

Instead of waking her, Randy just got a blanket and placed it over her let her sleep on the couch in his hotel room. He would have carried her to the bed, but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. Stacy had been so worried about Torrie, the rest would do her good.

Randy got dressed in jeans, a white t shirt . He placed his trainers on. He gazed back at Stacy. He watched her hand lying loosely from the sofa. He bent down, lied her arm back on the leather couch.

Stacy stirred feeling his touch, her eyes flickered open. A moment of gaze looking in his dark blue eyes, she felt the sudden thud of her heart.

"Morning" Randy softly spoke.

Stacy looked at Randy before sitting up, the viper could see her looking a little confused. "You fell asleep, I didn't want to disturb so I put a blanket on you"

The tall blonde rested back against the couch "Oh…umm, thank you" Randy offered a grin, before he collected his phone from the coffee table.

He looked at Phone saw a message lighting up on his phone, it can only be from one person. His wife Samantha. Randy put his phone in his back pocket before looking towards Stacy.

"How did you sleep?"

"Err…yeah good, I…Oooh…" she sprung from the couch still in her clothes. Stacy collected her phone from her purse, but there was no messages/calls. Obviously John hadn't left a call or a message, he had promised as soon as there's news. She would be the first to know.

"John hadn't called, obviously there's no change" Stacy spoke.

Randy looked at her "Hopefully Torrie will wake up today"

"That's what the doctor told John, so…"

"You don't want to kill John at the moment?" Orton asked.

"No he explained, I hope somehow they can get back together…there's things for them to work out, and John hadn't left her bedside"

"You can't deny that John loves Torrie, I mean…I've never seen him like that before."

Stacy nodded "Oh yeah you two have been friends long like Torrie and I"

The viper nodded "Yeah we've been friends for what…12 years…."

"You don't seem so thrilled about that?"

"No, no I'm happy for John I wish him all the best its just things change"

Stacy looked at Randy, as he looked towards the wall. She stood up from the couch gazing at him. "Are you alright Randy?"

The Apex Predator looked at the tall blonde, one that he had once fallen for but the demons in his mind had tore it apart. "Yeah I'm fine," he grinned.

"Breakfast Miss Keibler?"

Stacy giggled "Id love too" she grabbed her purse leaving with Randy, as they walked down the corridor. The Maryland beauty couldn't help but feel the light of her smile.

_Now I wonder….._

…_..._

John walked back into the hospital room, he saw Shawn speaking to Torrie while she lied asleep in the hospital bed. He had refreshed himself, dressed in blue jeans a long sleeved red t shirt, with his white trainers. His dogs tags remained around his neck….

"Thanks Shawn again,"

The Showstopper smiled "You're welcome, no problem always happy to help just wondering you know that right"

John looked at Shawn before he sat down on the chair "Yeah of course"

"That I help, and I'm full of good intentions" Shawn added.

"Yes Shawn I know, you've been great this past few days, I don't know what I would have done" John grinned at Shawn.

HBK smiled before he nervously chuckled "I have something for you" John took the small piece of card, confusion went across Cena's facial features.

"And what is this?"

Shawn smiled "Oh its where you pick up your car"

"Pick up…my what?"

"Yes you car,"

John looked again at the piece of card, he recognised the address "The impound!"

Shawn looked towards Cena "Uh yes, you see just a little pickle…"

"A little pickle, my car is at the impound why the hell is it there?"

"Well its your fault"

"My fault, okay lets hear it" John spoke.

"Well because in my defence I didn't have the first clue how to drive that car, its too high tech I mean my family vehicle…doesn't even have touch buttons, it has a radio okay. I have had a pretty hard time, I got arrested due to a misunderstanding"

"You got arrested? My car is at the impound what if they damage it?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you John, but it's a possibility" Shawn said.

John blinked before he rubbed his temple. "Okay…"

"But Paul sorted it out so don't worry your car won't be smashed into pieces I made sure of that" Shawn spoke grinning.

John looked up at Shawn, taking a moment to respond "Oh….that's nice Shawn, very helpful thank you" sarcastically the muscular man told.

"High tech cars and myself don't mix, I ended up hitting the front by…..accident" John looked back at Shawn, his eyes widened in anger.

"What!"

Shawn realised what he had said "Oh umm…shhh…don't shout" he made a sleeping signal seeing Torrie still asleep in the bed. John stepped forwards to Shawn. Shawn stepped back put his finger on his lips "Shh" before he ran out of the room.

"Shawn, get back here!" John watched going to the door, Shawn made a getaway.

Cena stood there before letting his eyes close, "oh god…what next?" he sighed, the past week had been a complete nightmare. He turned back, and his heart thudded his chest when he saw Torrie's head move to the side.

"Torrie" he came back beside the bed, his voice remained soft but he felt such relief.

First time in many hours, Torrie had made movement coming from her sudden sleep.

He touched her cheek gently, feeling the softness of her skin sliding his finger down her arm. "Tor.." her eyelashes fluttered open, his relief showed the dimples in his cheeks when he saw The sparkle in her emerald eyes.

"Torrie, oh my goodness thank god you're alright" John showed his utter relief in his voice.

The Boise Belle remained in silence, registering in mind where she was. The fear of unknown forced the speed in her heart, but she saw the warm concern in John's blue eyes. She lied with her back against the pillows, her eyes wondered the room.

"Tor, its okay you're gonna fine. I'm here"

Torrie's lips slipped the few words "What's going on?" water in her eyes.

"Don't you remember?" John asked.

Torrie looked at him, shaking her head. Her voice soft "No…..I don't" he could see the scare lying behind her eyes, the golden blonde looked vulnerable. He just wanted to hold her and make it all go away. He'll hold her until the hurt was gone.

"Its okay, you're in hospital.."

"Hospital" her chest rose faster, she hated hospitals. There was once a time where she felt like she could have died when her heart dropped in a very endangered number. Back in 2009, Torrie had a very bad reaction to some medication and she had been rushed to the emergency room.

Since that night, the blonde had been so scared of them. Lets not forget having back surgery, her time in hospitals were never good. So to hear she is in one, The Boise Belle felt worried.

"Yes but you're alright,"

Torrie nodded letting her eyes close for a moment, before she flickered her lashes up feeling more awake. She could feel her body return back to normal. The golden blonde looked at John. "You're here?" she softly spoke.

"Where else would I be, huh?"

Torrie felt herself feel the flutter in her heart, definitely she was happy John was here.

If she woke up alone, she would be in flood of tears. "You are here.."

"Yeah I am," he lowered his head.

"I didn't want to leave you alone I know how you hate hospitals" John said.

"Certainly do" Torrie nodded, feeling still a little tired.

John looked at her "Well you're alight" he hoped that the distance between Torrie and himself wouldn't create them to drift even with her in a hospital bed.

"I don't….remember all of it, bits and pieces. I remember feeling really sick and dizzy…"

John gulped down the lump in his throat. "Its gonna be okay, I didn't want to leave you here…alone, so I wanted you to have someone to wake up…to"

"Ohh" Torrie softly spoke.

John looked at Torrie "I wanted to stay, even if…you didn't want me anywhere near you…I'll go…if"

"No, I don't want to leave." she felt scared of the previous events.

"Are you sure?" John asked a little away from the bed.

"I want you to stay"

"Okay, I'll stay" John went to sit back down on the couch but Torrie reached out touching his arm.

"No…" her vulnerable voice said.

Her emerald sparkle aimed at Cena. "Please, can you….just hold me" John looked at Torrie, he could see the worry sunk in her beautiful face, waking up in hospital had scared Torrie, she just wanted someone to hold.

John took a moment to register her question, before he nodded his head. Cena sat on the side of the bed. Torrie felt John's touch, it settled her heart and the worry started to fade.

Gently his hands went behind her back, the flash of holding unconscious Torrie in his arms went through his mind. He let his eyes close, feeling her touch.

Torrie softly groaned feeling the heavy weight on her body, she sat up in John's arms while they embraced on the hospital bed. John re opened his eyes, saw golden light in her blonde hair.

He let his hand touch Torrie's back, he felt terrified just holding Torrie due to their issues. He felt the tightness of Torrie's grasp on him, John let his eyes close feeling her right next to him, so close Cena could hear her breathe.

"I'm glad you're here" The soft voice of Torrie came through the silence.

John brushed her hand down her golden locks, It was the comfort that she needed. The Boise Belle found it in the love of her life.

"_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone.." _

…_..._

Cody awoke from his slumber, he felt a woman in his arms. Seconds later, Cody smiled ear to ear when he saw the woman lying beside is his love Layla.

Life was definitely good right now, he and Layla lied under the covers together. Safe to say they are back together, letting everything else slide. Just love shine brighter.

Cody looked towards the window seeing the sun peeking through the blinds. He reached out looking to the watch on the dresser. He wrapped his arm around the waist of Layla while she slept.

Feeling the touch, Layla groaned opening her eyes seeing the daylight "Where's the night gone?"

"Well I think it gone, when we were err…"making up" Cody chuckled.

Layla giggled "Any news on Torrie?"

"Err I don't think so…. I can't reach my phone" Cody said holding Layla.

"Seriously it was dark…"

"Basically Lay, when the night falls then the sun rises in bringing a new day and…" Layla clicked her tongue at Cody, as she nudged him in the leg under the cover.

"Too early for sarcasm" Layla told giggling.

"Okay yeah I'm sorry, so….err trying not to make this less awkward, or what's gonna happen now?"

"Well Id say we are back on" Layla giggled turning to face Cody.

"Breakfast?"

The English rose smirked before she kissed Cody, giggling as he bought her into his arms, breakfast would have to wait.

…...

Randy and Stacy were sat in a diner near the hotel waiting for breakfast, a waitress bought two full plates of food, bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms, beans, toast.

The tall blonde sat there looking at the plate, she hadn't seen such a huge plate.

Randy grabbed the tomato ketchup bottle, he looked at Stacy. "Eat up, breakfast most important meal of the day"

Stacy looked at him "Huh? Yeah…that's one full plate"

"What you don't want it?" Randy asked.

Stacy looked at Randy "Oh err…no its great, really? I just haven't had a breakfast like this in a very long while…"

"Good for you, energy wise" Randy said.

Stacy picked up the fork, she wasn't used to this type of breakfast. It was usually fruit, vegetables. She cut a slice of egg and slipped into her lips.

"Are you doing alright?" Randy asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine just worried about Torrie…I keep checking my phone"

"John will text you when she wakes up" Randy told eating his breakfast.

Stacy nodded "Yeah you're right"

"Just try not to worry" Randy told giving her a handsome grin. The tall blonde felt the comfort lying behind Orton's grin. It did make her feel better.

"Oh, it may not my place but did you know about John and Liz? What were they like?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, Liz was around a lot in OVW days. She started off a lovely woman, but when John was called to WWE, as time went on she changed. Liz didn't like John's schedule, they got engaged in 2007...and married in 2009 but the engagement was called on and off like more times than a Undertaker entrance"

"So you don't think he'll go back there…"

"No I don't, Liz can get in his head. Everyone has a weakness and John's is her.

She's been in his life for years even if they are separated she's still in the background, she's hurt him, betrayed, lied and almost got John into debt, I mean a lot of debt

"Really?"

Randy nodded "Yep, decided that their house needed a remodel…and she went ahead and bought a kitchen to and didn't ask John about it. Then she got the roof done, replacing with glass, like church window glass…and forgot to tell John that she did it and he got sued by the roofing company"

"Oh my god! How did you know about it?"

"I was always the one that John talked to about his and I quote "wreck" of a marriage"

"Did John get sued?"

"He lost thousands, but John went home back to go and clear it all up luckily no action was required, he just paid the debt. Liz acted like she did nothing wrong, and her excuse all the time was John wasn't there, and she needed something to stop from missing him. She changed when John's income changed"

"So why did she come back?" Stacy asked sipping her latté.

"Probably wants a condo in Caribbean…she may love John, but she loved the lifestyle more"

"So maybe she will back off if John writes a cheaque"

"He's refused to give her anymore money, because she will keep coming back…"

"So how do you feel towards her?" Stacy asked.

"I've always described Liz as a torando, she comes and wrecks things and don't care who gets hurt in the process" Randy asked.

Stacy listened to Randy while eating her breakfast,

"She destroyed John until he was in pieces, Torrie was like a light coming back into his life. So I do hope somehow they can work through these issues"

"True love never dies, it just fades" Stacy spoke looking up at Orton.

The buzz coming from her phone interrupted between her and Randy, Stacy took a gulp of her hot drink before she looked at her phone.

A smile came across her face "Torrie's awake"

…

The hotel room lobby was full of WWE stars, one table it looked something out of living dead. Cm Punk, Sheamus were both looking exhausted. Once they arrived back at the hotel early this morning, the stars that stayed at hospital had only few hours sleep.

Punk was rubbing his eyes, a strong cup of coffee was in front of him.

"I need coffee"

The Irish fighter looked rubbing his temple feeling tired. "Fella I need whisky"

"Whoa what's wrong with you two?" Big Show asked.

"You bros look like something out of the living dead" Kofi Kingston asked.

"We were at the hospital, didn't get back until very late" Sheamus answered.

"I've got a promotion interview to do in a few hours, as WWE Champion" Cm Punk told yawning. He took a huge gulp of his coffee, stronger than he usually has it.

Triple H walked to the table with Shawn "Okay so…why do you need to go to Mexico?"

"Well I told John about what happened with his car, and he was quite angry"

"Why Mexico?"

"Its just…I don't know I need more distance from John maybe I'll go back to Texas tonight"

"How about we go to impound, get John's car and leave it at the hospital that way he won't have to go"

"Oh yes that's why you're my best friend, always helps me" Shawn hugged HHH.

"Any news on Torrie?" Sheamus asked.

"No"

"Is John still there? Or did he come back?" Phil asked.

"No he's still there, I was there earlier delivering some unsettling news" Shawn spoke.

"What unsettling news?"

"Shawn, John's girl got rushed to hospital last night I don't think he cares about anything else" Sheamus said.

"I got arrested after a officer thought I was stealing his car, and the car was driven to the impound"

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh" Punk slowly nodded his head.

The King Of Kings rolled his eyes back "Come on buddy, let's go and sort this mess out" Shawn smiled holding a plastic cup of coffee leaving with his best friend.

Triple H turned back "Punk, remember interview 11 am…"

"Yes I know thank you" HHH walked off with Shawn.

Cody Rhodes came humming to the table, usually he would be all depressed but right now it looked like he had been given a million dollars.

"Hey guys, isn't this just such a wonderful day" Cody sat down smiling .

Tired Sheamus & Punk looked at Cody "What are you so happy about?"

"This is the best week ever" Cody said.

"Cody, Torrie was rushed into hospital last night and it was a serious situation" Punk reminded.

"Oh yeah, I know I mean….that's awful" Cody changed his words "How is Torrie?"

"She's doing alright as far as we know"

"What time did you guys get back?" Cody asked.

Punk rubbed his temple "Very late"

Cody looked around couldn't see John anywhere "Where's John?"

"He didn't come back, John stayed at the hospital with Torrie"

"All night?" Cody asked.

"Yep John stayed all night with Torrie, didn't leave her side" Sheamus told.

"Didn't? he wouldn't leave her side. John refused to leave Torrie. If that's not love, don't know what is"

Cody nodded, hearing the word "love" he felt the happiness return. The dashing superstar was itching to tell his friends that he and Layla got back together last night.

"So ummm…you guys in for some good news" Cody hinted.

Sheamus looked at Cody before he turned to Punk. "Okay I may be wrong but I think he wants to tell us something"

"Oh please let me tell you guys, wait where's Randy?"

"I don't know haven't seen him since he went after Stacy"

Cody nodded feeling like a kid waiting for Christmas "Oh okay, so can I tell you? Please…we are need of good news"

"Go ahead" Punk said.

"So…Layla stayed with me last night and she was all worried about Torrie as we all are…anyways we starting talking and, ummm well we are back together!"

"You & Layla?" Phil asked.

"Yep back together!" Cody said with a wide smile.

"Contragulations fella, now you can stop going around with face looking like a wet weekend" Sheamus told

"Yes no more depressing Cody Rhodes!" Punk said.

"That's worth celebrating than itself, you were depressing than the Truly, Madly, Deeply song" Punk said.

"Thanks guys, that's great" Cody groaned.

"No dude, we are happy for you."

"So where's Layla?"

"I came to tell you guys the news" Cody smiled.

"So she's just waiting for you?"

"Yeah…" Cody said, he saw the glances of Punk and Sheamus before he ran back near the stairs, going back to his new-old girlfriend.

Punk looked down at the empty cup of coffee "I need more coffee" Sheamus let his head rest on the table. Suddenly a blonde woman ran over knocking Sheamus into the table.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

"Lil, you already got our attention" Punk told. Sheamus pushed his chair from the table looking at the delighted song bird, Lilian Garcia.

"Torrie's awake!"

"Is she? Oh that's great" Sheamus smiled.

"Yeah that's great news, I have to call Amy" Phil got out his phone.

"We have to go! I need to go and buy some flowers and chocolates"

Punk looked at his watch "I have a interview in an hour" Liian shone her smile at the Celtic Warrior, she didn't want to travel to the hospital alone.

"Okay yes I'll take you" Lilian smiled hugging Sheamus from behind.

…...

Once it was all cleared up at the impound, Triple H and Shawn Michaels walked towards John's sports car.

"See! How in the world am I supposed to drive that?!" Shawn pointed to the car.

"Shawn, things have developed time moves, and technology follows not everything is in the stone age"

"Make me feel old" Shawn groaned.

"I'll drive the car back to the hospital, you can sit in the passenger seat" Hunter told.

"Okay thank you" Shawn grinned climbing into the car.

Hunter put the keys in the engine, suddenly his phone started to light up.

"Torrie's awake" Hunter told. Immediately he delivered the news to his wife, Stephanie.

Shawn smiled "Oh fantastic!"

"On a scale 1-10 how angry do you think John is?" Shawn asked.

"6.5"

"So he won't want to kill me"

Triple H looked at Shawn before he started to the car, drove to the hospital.

…...

What felt like forever, the moment John put his arms around Torrie. It had only been a minute that passed by. Torrie came from John's shoulder blade, leaning herself back still in his arms. The golden blonde gazed into his crystal blue eyes.

Even in a hospital, Torrie felt safe. Why? Because John Cena had his strong arms around her. Their eyes gazed at one another, the silence colliding with the chemisty.

Torrie felt the tickle In her lips, she felt herself closer to John. She had been waiting, she wanted to kiss John. The Boise Belle felt the stinging reality of their torn relationship, she flickered her eyelashes down more importantly the gaze drew away from the ocean shade in John's eyes.

John's arms released her, he drew back standing up from the hospital bed.

"Thank you, I feel much more safe"

John gently grinned looking at Torrie, he would do anything for her even if it meant his heart would break in pieces, due to the hurt of holding Torrie knowing they weren't together. Could be a chance, that they never become one again.

It was worth it, to just hold her. He loved Torrie in his arms, John would do anything.

He'd love her, Cena needs Torrie, and would get down on his knees for her and make it alright, he just needed her. With the little he gets, John takes it and makes the best of it.

The Boise Belle is still in his life, and he'll take what he can and make it the best.

"You're never gonna be alone, even when we're not together….I'm still going to be here for you" John truthfully spoke gazing at her.

Torrie listened, felt the light of emotion in her eyes "Thank you" gently she told. Her heart wanted nothing more to reach, grasp John and kiss him but her mind derailed her heart's call. She wanted to be true to her heart, but at the same time….the belle didn't want to be hurt if fate is not on her side, Usually its not.

Torrie went to say something, "John…about…before…I.."

She stopped when she heard her name "Torrie! Oh babe thank god!" The tall blonde Stacy Keibler ran over, John stepped away as Stacy wrapped her arms around Torrie.

"Hey Stace"

"God don't ever give me a fright like that, I'll kick your pretty blonde ass. You know I can"

Torrie giggled "Stace, our matches…I won most of them" Stacy looked before she smiled seeing her sassy, bubbly best friend. The other blonde hugged Torrie again while John lowered his head in the background.

The West Newbury blue eyed cutie looked to see a banquet of flowers lying on the table. "I'd leave you two to talk, I'll go and find a vase for these"

Torrie looked at John, gently grinning "Okay" John went to walk away, but his hand felt the brush of Torrie's hand. He took a glimpse, saw the twinkle in Torrie's eyes.

The gaze went on for seconds, until he walked out of the hospital room.

Stacy stroked Torrie's blonde hair "I'm so happy you're okay. I was scared…"

"I scared myself," Torrie's mind was circling around waking up finding John there even after they had split up a week ago.

"Stace…"

"Yeah" Stacy sat down on the seat.

Torrie blinked adjusting how she sat against the white pillows of the bed.

"I think I made a mistake"

"A mistake?"

Torrie nodded "Yeah I thought that there's no way back for me and John, there is no light of getting back together but….I think I'm wrong"

"Really?"

Torrie nodded her head while she started to debate, her mind and heart was colliding as she sat there thinking what she should do. "I know that John isn't perfect, but I'm not either this whole Liz thing…but I'm never going to find anyone that loves me more than John"

"Tor, there's…something…" Stacy went to talk to her

"No please let me finish, I love him so much no one has ever treated me like he does. I've been so happy these past 7 months, and I know its because of him. Chloe adores him, maybe I did make an mistake. I know there's doubts but that's life isn't it"

"Okay but…" Stacy chimed in.

Torrie touched her blonde hair, feeling John's lingering touch. "I woke up, he was here. I felt so scared and then he held me and I'm feeling okay"

Torrie let a soft smile on her face "Maybe there is a way back"

"Tor, there's something I need to tell you" before Stacy could say anything else. Lilian came in the room, she rushes and wrapped her arms around Torrie.

"Thank god you're okay" Lilian said. Torrie giggled seeing the flowers and chocolates placed on the table by Sheamus.

"Hey guys, thanks so much" Torrie said appreciative of all the attention.

Stacy caught Sheamus look, she stood up from the chair "I'm going to get a coffee" the tall blonde gave Torrie's hand a squeeze before she leaves the room.

Stacy grinned before she went to go and find John, she had to tell him what Torrie said.

Stacy walked down the corridor, she saw Randy pressing the button on the vending machine. "Hey Randy"

Randy looked to see Stacy standing aside the vending machine, he picked up the plastic cup of coffee. "Hey Stace"

"Have you seen John?" Stacy asked.

"Umm he went to go and get a vase for the flowers" Randy told.

"Oh I have to tell him, wait…can you give him a message?" Stacy asked.

"Sure" Randy spoke.

"Torrie told me that she wants to try again"

Randy looked "Oh that's great news, yeah I'll pass on the message"

Stacy smiled "I fancy a hot chocolate"

"Umm…there's vending machine here" Randy chuckled.

"Oh god no, I saw a café on the way here, I could deal with the fresh air" Stacy spoke. She turned on her heel before Stacy turned back to Randy.

Letting her smile show on her face "It was lovely to see you again Randy"

The viper looked at her before he grinned in return "You too" Stacy smiled once more before she walked down the corridor leaving Randy's sight.

Randy took a sip of his coffee, he got out his phone ready to call John but his phone lit up. He pressed the connect button, answering the call.

"Yes fine I'm on my way" Randy left through the doors, he had forgotten to deliver the message to John.

…..

Lilian placed a chocolate in her mouth sitting on the chair. Sheamus was doing a crossword having getting another chair. "So how are you feeling love?" Lilian asked.

Torrie sat up against the bed feeling more like herself. "I'm lot better than I have been in the recent week"

Lilain extended the box of chocolates to Torrie. The Boise Belle took one, placed into her mouth. She let the goodness of chocolate comfort her since her hero was not here. Torrie missed John, some reason today...Torrie needed him so much right now, more than ever. John had disappeared after the moment with Torrie.

"Thanks for coming" Torrie smiled. "I can't wait to get out of here"

"You'll have to take it easy, Tor….and rest you've been through a lot" Lilian said.

"Yeah I know," Torrie nodded, she watched a nurse come in to check on her, with the clipboard. Hopefully Torrie would be let out of hospital in next few hours. The blonde surely hoped so.

While she chatted to Lilian, Torrie couldn't help but hear these words from John go round and round in her mind.

"No matter what, I'll always be here for you"

Torrie wanted to see John again, this new series of events made Torrie really question her heart's call.

Is there a chance for a way back for her and John? Her heart definitely wanted it. But will the fear of living in shadows, doubts overcome the love in her heart.

Does she give John a chance? One last chance….will Torrie live to regret it?

The questions were many, answers however were few.

…

John stayed on the same seat, after the embrace between him and Torrie. After that brief, warm embrace. The second he felt himself feeling lost. Cena had to get out of that room, he didn't want to bring any more drama to Torrie. He didn't want to do a single thing to hurt or stress her out.

He saw the same look in Torrie's eyes. The strong hearted man felt confused, what is he supposed to do? This whole nightmare had him going through the emotions. Does John give Torrie time? Or does he continue to plead with her for a second chance? Does he accept his relationship with Torrie is over….for good.

The look in her eyes, was she beginning to come around. Was the guard in her heart falling. What did it mean? did Torrie just want him to hold her because she was scared.

What does he do? All John knew is how much he loves Torrie. What is the best thing for him to do?

John buried his head in his hands, rubbing his temple. He could sense the shine in her eyes, it left him second guessing himself. All he had is right now, what the hell is he suppose to do? Cena didn't know.

As he buried his head, a flash of a memory passed through his mind.

_The blonde flickered in motion, the beautiful smile came across her face when she saw him stand there. Torrie ran over wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. John's arms went around the back of Torrie holding her closer. _

_Clasping her hands around his neck, her lips touched John's as the pair sunk in a loving, passionate kiss. _

_Why was this memory special? Simple it was the first official kiss. The stars were on their side when Torrie returned to John when she had turned away after his love confession. She had came back, and took the chance. A chance that lead the best thing that has ever been hers. She finally found everything she had been looking for._

John rose his head, there's a reason why he had remembered that, because his heart still believed there is a chance for him and Torrie. He had to fight! Just like everything else in his life, Cena did what he knew best. Never give up! How long it takes, he's gotta try…

John stood up, made his way back to Torrie's room but he was suddenly stopped by the sound of his name.

"John"

John turned and shock settled in when he saw his father standing there. "Dad?"

"What are you doing here?" John was shocked, he didn't know his dad was in town.

"How's Torrie?" His father asked.

"Err…she's okay….she's awake now"

"I'm very glad to hear that" John Cena SR hugged his son.

"How are you?"

John gently grinned "Exhausted, but I'm doing alright. I didn't know you were town, we're not in Boston dad"

"Oh no….I know, I was….Ummm….on business and I heard what happened and I wanted to see if you're alright" His dad lied. John Cena SR had his own secret, one he hadn't told his family yet.

John grinned softly "I'm okay" his body was beyond exhausted but Cena kept the pieces together.

…..

After talking with his dad, taking in the advice from his old man. John collected a vase for the flowers that was bought for Torrie. He walked down the corridor making his way back to Torrie. Just as he went to open the door, the doctor came over to inform him.

"I'm happy for Torrie to go home, her vitals and heart rate has returned to normal. I bring the forms for you to sign"

John nodded, happy with the news. "Okay thank you for everything" he took in a sigh feeling his muscular frame with air before he walked back into the room.

He opened the door, to hear giggles from Lilian & Torrie. Seeing John by the door, her gaze lied upon him. "John" she spoke.

John grinned his cute dimples, before he noticed Sheamus waving while holding a crossword/word search book. "Err…okay that's weird"

Torrie looked at John before she smiled, sensing the magical chemistry. Lilian stood up from the chair "We should really be getting going, I'm sure you'll be back later on tonight Tor" Torrie hugged Lilian, and Sheamus grasped the blonde's hand.

The Irish fighter gave John a grin before leaving with Lilian. John watched the door close behind him, he and Torrie were left alone yet again.

"Why did you go?"

John cleared his throat "I went to get a vase, but the doctor said you're allowed to go home"

Torrie smiled "Oh thank god, less time I'm in here….the better it will be" John gazed at her before he drew his eyes towards the wall. Cena lied his gaze back on Torrie before he could say anything, he saw Torrie attempting to get out of the bed.

"Tor, whoa….whoa what are you doing?" John came forwards.

"Well they said I can go, so I'm leaving" Torrie put her feet on the ground, feeling herself start to move her legs. It felt heavy on her feet, after being unconscious for more than 14 hours. She had next to zero energy

"Oh hold on, they said you can today. Its probably going to be next few hours"

"No I'm awake, I can feel my legs I'm out of here"

"Tor…"

"Like you can talk Cena, you checked yourself after suffering abdominal injury. Stopped breathing in the ring, so shut up" Torrie spoke.

"Yes but I'm much more stronger than you. My body doesn't take long to recover now come on…."

"I'm fine" clearly as soon as Torrie set the weight down on her feet. She stumbled but before she could hit the floor. The Boise Belle found herself wrapped in John's arms yet again.

Gazing back in his clear blue eyes, his hands were at her back keeping her on his feet.

John cast his look down before he gently placed Torrie back down on the bed. "Careful"

"Do it slowly" John instructed, Torrie's heart felt such warmth at his compassion and how he looked after Torrie. He wasn't in a relationship with her but he didn't change, John still do all he could to help Torrie. When he promises something, no matter how long ago. Its nothing but the truth, and that promise would never been broken.

Torrie took in a breath, before she slowly stood up when she felt herself gain her balance. Softly taking steps towards the bag that Stacy had left,

Torrie went to change out of the hospital gown, she walked to the bathroom.

"I'll be out here" the blonde grinned before she walked into the room to get changed.

Torrie lifted her hands up to try and undo the bow from behind her but she couldn't reach. Torrie looked at herself in the mirror, before she called from the room.

"John"

A deep voice returned. "Yeah"

"Can you help me?"

John let his eyes close briefly before he walked closer to the door. "Ummm…."

"I'm in the gown" Cena opened the door, looking at Torrie.

"What's the problem"

"Can you untie the gown for me, I can't reach" John nodded moving towards Torrie, she turned her back. He undid the gown for her. She turned back to the mirror, flickering her eyelashes down. She looked back up to find herself standing alone.

Torrie let the gown slip from her slender body, she placed a new set of lingerie on and then slid on white shorts, and a baby pink off shoulder top.

She put her feet in low black sandal heels. Brushing her blonde hair, applying make up. She felt more like herself. Torrie opened the door, stepping out. The soft heels clanking, bought John to gaze at her.

"Luckily the sun is out" John said chuckling.

"I think Stace just packed anything" Torrie told letting herself giggle, luckily the weather was pretty nice today. The sun shining with a gentle breeze.

John gazed at Torrie, he let his cute dimples show. It felt good to see Torrie, he knew and loved very much. The light white/pink colours, it just made her look good.

The moment was interrupted when the nurse came in, with the forms for Torrie's release. Stacy came back in after learning Torrie was allowed to leave the hospital.

She looked and smiled at John, sensing the chemistry between Torrie & John. The Maryland beauty thought Randy had delivered the message but John had no idea, Torrie is having second thoughts about their break up.

"Shall I call a cab take us back?" Stacy asked.

Torrie looked and went to reply but John answered for her. "I'll give you a lift" the two blondes turned to Cena, and smiled. After the mess was cleared up, HHH had dropped off John's car In the parking lot. Yes, Shawn didn't do anything.

Torrie tucked a strand behind her ear, Stacy kept her hand in Torrie for support while John carried the bag, the hospital room was then empty when the three left.

…..

John, Torrie and Stacy walked through the hospital automatic sliding doors. Torrie felt the gentle breeze blow her blonde hair. Stacy kept her hand grasped while the three made their way towards John's car.

The moment John saw his car, he remembered the last time when he rushed Torrie into the hospital, helplessly had to hand over her limb little frame to doctors/nurses.

John unlocked his car, Stacy climbed in the backseat. Cena opened the door for Torrie, she slowly sat down in the seat. John shut the door, before he walked to the driver side door. John closed his door, he put his keys in the engine.

Tension, silence engulfed the car. Stacy leaned forwards "Can we put some music on?" she asked.

"Ummm…I don't think there is…any honey" Torrie said, she was pretty sure John had removed her music from the car. He couldn't stand it when they were a couple…

"Your music is in the glove department" Torrie looked towards John before she opened the small department. There lied a pink CD case. John had kept it there, even after a week.

Torrie took the case, she gave the CD wallet case to Stacy so she could pick something. Stacy took out the CD, and handed it to Torrie.

"Roxette"

John leaned forwards wanting to lie his head on the steering wheel, he knew that means soft ballads songs. That's all he needs right now, heartfelt lyrics.

Torrie looked at John "Can I?" he nodded giving her his answer while he reversed out of the parking lot of the hospital. Seconds after Torrie putting the disc in to the player, the voice of a ballad singer came through the car. The first song was entitled "I'll Stand By You"

Torrie sat there in the passenger seat listening to the lyrics, it just bought herself to listen to her heart, and wonder if there is glimmer of light for her and John to work through these issues, love can built a bridge of light.

Torrie started to think about all that has happened, how John has always been there for her. The road of becoming one, all the little things made it worth the fight, never give up the fight either. It resulted in Torrie & John finding love within each other 7 months ago.

The lonely, hurtful hearts. Torrie and John found each other. All it took is one chance lying on the horizon, everything had worked out perfectly. Before Torrie had confessed to John the secret lingering love she had held on for many years before….

She wondered back then would John ever know how she feels inside…Torrie's not something to leave behind. John meant everything to her. 7 months…not a single thing had changed. Cena still means everything to Torrie.

"When the night falls on you….you don't know what to do? Nothing you confess…." the song played in the car.

"Could make me love you less…."

"I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you"

"When you standing at the crossroads, don't know what path to choose…let me come along cause even if you're wrong…."

"I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you"

"Take me through your darkest hour, I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you"

Torrie listened to song continuing to play in the car, she let her eyelashes flicker to side when she saw John driving. Torrie turned back, let her eyelashes lower hearing the lyrics.

It definitely fitted the previous night events, John had stood by her through a dark hour, and she had always stood by John. The song definitely fitted perfectly for their relationship.

"And when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone….you won't be on your own…I'll stand by you"

John turned the steering wheel while he felt the silence between him and Torrie. After learning Torrie & Stacy were staying at a different hotel, than the WWE Superstars.

John turned the car into the parking lot. He parked the car, shut off the engine cutting off "Listen To Your Heart"

The last lyric was "Listen to your heart when he's calling for you" Stacy climbed out of the car. Torrie gazed at John momentarily, he caught her stare and looked back.

Torrie let her lashes lower when John opened the door, she stood on her heels shutting the door behind her. Torrie folded her arms below her bust feeling the breeze of the spring day.

She looked up to see the clouds in the skies, it didn't look like it would be sunny all day. There could be rain later on today.

"Right rest, rest and more rest" Stacy told.

Torrie gently smiled before she turned back to John. He was standing near his car, since he wasn't at this hotel. Torrie continued to glance back at him, walking over to him.

"Are you leaving?" Torrie asked

"Yeah, take it easy yeah? Get some rest I don't want to get a call you've been called back to hospital" John told.

Torrie listened gently smiling at his care. "I'll be fine, thanks for everything"

"Go on, Stacy is waiting for you. Take care sweetheart" Torrie gazed at John before she turned to walk over to Stacy. Taking a couple more steps, Torrie turned back looking at John.

Cena stood there, gazing back wanting to go over there. John watched Torrie's blonde hair shimmer with the breeze across her beautiful face. Their longing gaze told the thud of each heartbeat.

Torrie let her soft smile across her face, looking at John before she turned to walk away. John watched Torrie & Stacy go into the hotel, he leaned onto the hood of his car before he let himself breathe.

John got in his car, he gently rested his head on the steering wheel. Briefly he took a moment before he departed the parking lot, leaving Torrie behind.

…

Stacy placed the card in the door, so it would unlock and open "There we go" Torrie walked in the hotel room, she stayed in silence. Torrie walked to the couch, and sat down with one man on her mind. Already she missed John….

"I'm going to go for a rest" Torrie spoke.

"Okay, do you need anything?" Stacy asked, the Boise Belle shook her head before walking into the bedroom. She took off her heels, lied down on the bed.

She lied alone, in a silent room. Torrie lied her back. Her hand lying on her midsection. She felt the gentle rise in her frame. Torrie didn't even have her babies for comfort as they are being looked after by a friend.

Her phone beeped, Torrie reached down in her purse to retrieve her phone. Torrie brushed her hand onto her screen. Her heart pinged when she saw the screen saver. It was all she had of John right now, a memory of a photograph.

Definitely one Torrie would hold in her heart, she would always remember. Torrie would keep these memories like photographs safe in her heart. She'd always remember John, how happy he made her and how thankful & blessed she felt to know him, have such a strong, amazing guy in her life. She had a lot to be thankful for.

Torrie saw she had many messages, she looked at the most recent it was her brother Travis. She touched the message, to read it. She wasn't her brother, it was her niece Melody.

"Auntie Torrie! I watched Cinderella 3 today I heard this song. Its lovely! Like you and Hercules listen to it! xx" Torrie giggled reading the message, "Hercules" was referring to John.

Torrie clicked on the link, the song was called "I Still Believe" she pressed play, the soft fairytale song started to play. She turned down the volume, lied there listening tot the song.

"Somehow I know, I will find a way. To a brighter day in the sun"

"Somewhere I know he awaits for me, someday soon he'll see I'm the one"

"I won't give up on this feeling, and nothing will keep me away"

"Cause I still believe in destiny, that you and I were meant to be. I still wish on the stars as they fall from above…"

"Cause still believe in love!"

Torrie listened to the rest of the song, it had a Disney fairytale feel to it. She liked it, the lyrics made her think of John. He did see in the end, Torrie is one. She still believed in destiny, still believed that she and John are meant to be. She remembered secretly in her heart, the night she would wish upon the stars while they fall and fade.

One day, someday John would be with her. Torrie would tremble to be part of John's life, that day. Special day had happened, they had become together. She would hold John safe in her heart including their memories, she had been so happy but storm of an ex made it fall to pieces. Torrie's heart believed there's a chance, she still believed they are meant to be.

Torrie could feel the tears slide out of her eye fall down her cheek. She let her eyes close falling asleep.

…...

John opened the hotel room door, the only company he had was these four walls. He walked to the bed, and let his back lie on the bed. Flickering his eyes up at the ceiling, still after all this time he couldn't fall asleep.

Something, say someone was definitely missing. One thing, the fighter knew….

Things couldn't stay the same.

….

Soft knock on the door, Torrie remained asleep on the bed. Gently breathing her arm across her midsection. Stacy creaked the door open, she grinned gently when she saw Torrie asleep on top of the bed. She got a blanket, draped across Torrie before leaving her best friend to sleep.

…..

Another day was gone, she is still alone. Torrie let her eyes open after falling asleep. The blonde turned towards the window, the darkness was the view. Another day, still Torrie was without John.

The golden blonde sat up on the bed, she looked on phone to get the time. "11pm" Torrie had realised she had slept the afternoon, evening away but after what she's been through, she definitely need the rest.

Torrie stood up from the bed, she decided to change in dark jeans, a lilac purple long sleeved rounded top, slipping her boots on. She cleaned up her make up, applying a casual layer.

She opened the bedroom door, peeking through the other room Stacy had fallen asleep with the television on. Torrie wanted to get some fresh air, so she decided to go for a night walk it always helped her clear her mind.

Torrie slipped out of the room quietly, leaning back on the door she took in a breath.

Her golden locks flickered gently, walking down the corridor.

The halls were quiet, no one was around. It was late at night, Torrie continued to walk to the stairs. Idly touching her hair lying on her shoulders. She stepped down the stairs when she turned the corner, she ended up bumping into a man with a cowboy hat on his head.

"Torrie, oh what a lovely surprise" Shawn smiled hugging the blonde.

"Hi Shawn, you're up late" Torrie smiled at him.

"I went to go and get some bourbons from the vending machine"

Torrie nodded her head slowly "Oh midnight snack"

"Yep, anyways how are you love?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going to start charging people who ask me that….but I'm fine" Torrie said.

"Well I'm glad, happy to see you back on your feet. Did John drop you off?"

"Yeah he gave Stace and I a ride back here"

"Well I'm sure he's relieved. John was very worried about you wouldn't leave your side. He stayed with you the whole time"

"I woke up, he was there must have got there early" Torrie told.

"No John stayed overnight, he wouldn't leave you"

Torrie looked at Shawn at the new information, she didn't know John stayed the night at the hospital. "He did?"

Shawn nodded "Yeah, John was distraught I never seen him like that before so I'm sure he's relived you're alright. He was very worried about you"

"John stayed with me? The whole…night"

"Yes, didn't he tell you?" Shawn asked.

Torrie shook her head while her mind registered the new information. "No, he wasn't in his green shirt…"

"Oh no, I bought some clothes for him to make up for…almost getting his car impounded, and smashed into pieces"

Torrie glanced up at Shawn, what in the world did she miss when she was unconscious. "Oh, err…Shawn I have to go, take care okay" she hugged HBK.

"Sweet" Shawn extended.

Torrie smiled declining "No thanks, see you around" The blonde walked away, now she knew exactly where she was going to go.

…..

Climbing out of the cab, she paid the driver before shutting the door. Torrie looked up at the hotel, where the WWE is currently staying. Torrie let her eyes close, feeling the night breeze blow on her face. The golden locks shimmered off her shoulders before she walked up the steps, to the entrance of the hotel.

Torrie walked down the corridor looking for the number on the door. Once she found the door, Torrie stood in front. She took in a deep sigh ready to knock on the door.

The Boise babe stood outside John Cena's hotel room door, she went to knock on the door but she froze when the thoughts in her mind collided. She let her hand release from the fist, sliding away from the door.

Torrie took a gaze at the closed door, before her head turned walking away. She walked hall way see through door, opening it she turned back to the closed door looking back.

Torrie let the door close behind, before walking away from the view. John's door remained closed.

Seconds later, the door opened. John walked out going for a walk to clear his head. After leaving the hotel, he walked in the night before sitting down on a bench.  
Moments later, John lowered his head down a shadow of fear in his baby blue eyes, lonely and alone.

…...

Torrie left through the sliding doors, she brushed her fingertips down her blonde hair while she stepped down the concrete stairs after losing her nerve. Her excuse she had come up with, was it was late and Cena wouldn't have answered anyways.

Torrie blinked gazing at the night view, she felt the darkness letting her arms fold, her thumb massaging her shoulder. Torrie walked alone, while the loneliness settled in.

Her black boot heels clicked on the concrete. The night lied high in the skies, the breeze blew her hair. She continued to walk down the pavement gaining some fresh air.

She turned back, her sun kiss hair flickered with the breeze. Torrie just kept walking before she crossed the silent road. She heard the gentle sound of water, it was a small river feature. Torrie leaned on the wall looking out at the night.

Torrie lowered her eyelashes, breathing in softly. She turned her head when she saw a man sitting on a bench with his head down a little away from her. Torrie looked back to the night skies, before she started to walk near the lonely man.

_Misery loves company…._

As Torrie stepped closer, she realised the man is John…the blonde rubbed the back of her neck wondering if she should get his attention. Torrie took few more steps before she called his name. "John"

Hearing the soft voice, he looked up to see Torrie standing there. "Torrie…hey"

Torrie let a soft smile looking at John, he was dressed in jeans, a black shirt and black trainers. Torrie knew John was casual, but handsome as always. Still after everything that's happened, she found her heart thud faster.

"What are you doing out here? Its late" Torrie spoke.

"I can't sleep, so I thought I'll go to the gym"

"It's 12 at night"

"I'll workout anytime day or night" John needed to keep his mind off what was going on, the gym is like a sanctuary to him.

"Ohh okay" Torrie nodded before she took a seat on the bench.

John briefly gazed at the pavement before he looked back at Torrie. "What about you?"

"After sleeping in a hospital, and afternoon and evening…I can't sleep anymore so I came out here for a walk. Just needed to get out of the room"

"Oh right.."

"I just needed sometime alone" Torrie added,

"I'll go leave you alone" he went to walk away but Torrie stopped him.

"No its okay I can be alone with you here" Torrie leaned against the wall looking up at the night skies. John stood beside her while he gazed at the colour of the night.

Torrie gazed towards John. "John" she called.

He turned hearing his name, he found himself looking at Torrie. "Yeah"

Torrie started to walk down the pavement with John. "I wanted to tell you that I know I was horrible to you before, and I want you to know I understand about cutting the storyline"

John listened while they continued to walk alongside. "Well…"

Torrie continued to walk, lowering her head talking. "No it was lovely to be back, but I understand its not fair to pretend everything's okay so I understand"

"Oh"

"So its alright, I understand"

"Whatever is going to happen, its going to go ahead"

Torrie looked confused while she kept her arms folded "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Paul today, I didn't cut the storyline"

"You didn't…"

John shook his head "No, its gonna hurt like hell but I'd rather keep what little left of you in my life, than live without"

Torrie glanced at John, feeling the night breeze blow her hair off her shoulders "Oh…well…" she didn't quite know what to say.

They stopped near the wall, having a heart to heart alone together.

"I've been thinking about us, what we have been through….Where did we go wrong?"

John looked towards the wall before he sighed gently. "I'm thinking about a week ago, My Ex"

"I just wish it didn't happen," Torrie spoke.

John glanced at Torrie before he lied his back against the wall. "You're not the only one" he gazed at the blonde for a few moments before he got confused, right now he had hardly any energy.

"Torrie, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what you want from me, I'm exhausted right now. One minute you don't want me anywhere near you and the next…..I just don't know what to do right now"

"I was so scared in the hospital, then I saw you….and I've just been thinking…"

John let a breath pass "You're the one that ended it okay? You are the one that walked out on us, Torrie. I don't know what you want from me. What do you want from me"

Torrie felt the plea of questions from John, but she didn't even have the answer all she knew is she wanted to be with John right now.

"I don't know…"

John rubbed his temple before he started to walk away. "You ended it"

"Yes because I was mad at you, not because I stopped loving you"

Cena stopped in his footing before he registered what Torrie had said. He looked up at the night sky before turning back. Gazing at Torrie, he replied a moment later "You still love me?"

Torrie glanced at him with her arms folded, feeling her hair blowing gently "of course, whatever time slips by…I will still love you that's not going to change"

John walked back "So what are you saying? What? You want to get back together…what?"

"No, maybe…. I don't know…."

"What?" John became closer, standing in front of Torrie so close they could see the light in the eyes.

Torrie lowered her head before gazing back at John. "We have issues, differences…I know but I just keep thinking….then Liz comes back and things get really complicated.."

"I already told you, I don't want her back. I want you"

Torrie ruffled through her hair, thinking what she truly wants but all her mindful thoughts were colliding together.

"Torrie what do you want?"

"I don't know, I just everything that's going on...I...don't know John, I'm sorry its a mess" Torrie's words were getting quicker, tears rising in her eyes.

John watched seeing her get worked up, he put his hand on Torrie's arm, "Tor calm down, don't get stressed okay" Torrie stepped away from his touch.

"No come on" John tried to comfort her holding his arms out.

"I'm not a fragile doll! okay I'm still me. Still Torrie just because I spent last night in hospital"

"No I know you're not, okay but don't want you to be stressed out" Cena spoke concerned.

Torrie stood there feeling lost, confused she didn't know what to do. Her breath quickened, what did Torrie want. "I don't know what," emotion lied in her eyes, she kept mumbling words. "I don't know, I just feel so lost, confused. Its all gone wrong. I wish I could..."Torrie stood almost crying, John felt the pain in his chest seeing the woman he loves in a state.

"Okay, come on. come here" John grabbed Torrie, wrapped his arms around Torrie. She buried her head in Cena's black shirt chest. He stroked down her blonde hair gently, Torrie held a grasp of Cena's shirt to just hold on to him.

Torrie drew back from his chest, gazing into his eyes "I need you"

"I'm here" he softly told.

Torrie stepped away from his embrace, she walked near the wall. "I know you spent the night with me in the hospital"

John looked at her "you do?"

"Yes, Shawn told me"

He briefly turned away putting his hands on the wall, breathing in deeply before looking back at the emotional blonde standing away from him.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, we may be not be together…but nothing else has changed. I'll still be there for you. You're never gonna be alone, simple as that"

Torrie looked at him hearing his words. "I know that, that's the man I love…want to spend the rest of my life with….but.."

"That man standing right in front of you" John told, while he and Torrie became closer.

"I don't know, I feel…" Torrie saw the clear blue sparkle in John's eyes in the night, it made her heart race just a little faster.

"What is it? What do you want Tor?" he spoke right near her face.

Torrie let her eyes lower, burying the doubt in her mind. The love in her heart was shining brighter. All she wanted right here, right now. Her and John.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered before flickering back up at John, feeling the moment between them. She was holding on with a moment with Cena. Reality, what's been happening was being pushed aside. Her heart held on this moment…nothing else mattered. Torrie still believed in her and John. The fear, doubt was shadowed by the love in her heart.

"All we have is right now….I just want you. I just want us right now" the passion took over the moment, Torrie leaned closer and gently kissed John. Her fingers touching his arm, keeping close.

Piercing hurt in his heart didn't stop John from returning the kiss, his hand went on her cheek, keeping his lips on Torrie. His arms went around her back feeling the material of her lilac top holding the Boise Belle closer.

The kiss Torrie & John shared continued in the night, the love shined through the shadows of doubt & fear.

It may be the last kiss, so Torrie & John held on like they never want to let go. Time was slipping by, so they made what could be the last kiss count.

…..

End Of Chapter, Woo what a way to end a chapter huh? Lol. I thought I would leave it on a cliff hanger. Are they back together or not? Will they or won't they? Okay I'm cruel lol. I promise all questions will be answered in the next chapter! I just had to leave it on a cliff hanger so please don't be mad lovlies.

Thanks for reading! Now exuse me while I go into crazy fan girl moment.

THE CHAMP IS BACK! :D I'm so happy John is WWE Champion! He truly deserves it! I'm so happy! I was a very happy girl afterwards, I may have woke up my neighbours when I was dancing and clapping around the room :P aw well, John Cena had just become WWE Champion for the 11 time, so I don't care if they were mad lol. I loved Wrestlemania! Hate Mark Henry how dare he hurt my baby.

….oh Ryback….what the hell is your problem! Thank you saying back in Nov sorry for Punk when Punk shunned me but how dare you attack the Champ! Day 1, John gets laid out "sigh" but hes Champ! Wooo!

Oh and did anyone else squeal when Taker/Kane "brothers of destruction" maybe they will bring down the Shield (love those guys) . D Bryan looked so out of place.

Okay I'll shut up now, okay! One more thing "The Champ Is Here" well not me, but yeah you get what I mean lol.

Thanks again my lovely readers.

Next Time on Be Mine Forever.

"Torrie! John loves you. You have a guy that will go to the end of the earth for you! That's more than some get"

"We weren't a train wreck all the time, we could be a family again. Me, you Melody, Siobhan"

"We're retrievable broken"

"I still believe in us"

"Two options, one drink until the pain stops, or drink until you pass out. I'm going for option 2"

"Prove it, fight for the ones you love….even if it means drastic measures"

"Alex's newest squeeze"

"Which twin are you?"

"I'm Nicole"

"I love you more than you could ever know"

Now I think that's all gonna keep you lovlies thinking til next time. :P x

Bye-bye.

-KellyMarie.

…


	17. Love You More Than You Could Ever Know

Chapter 17-Love You More Than You Could Ever Know

The night fell, another day was gone. No matter what happens in the world, it keeps on turning. No matter what goes on. Time moves on, you have to find a way to go along with it.

WWE couple, John Cena & Torrie Wilson had a love story. Something on the lines of a fairytale. It had excitement, love, drama, heartbreak, a damsel, a hero and of course there were villains trying to divide something so special.

The past 8 months had been happiest time of their life, Torrie & John had been friends many years before then a chance lying ahead on the horizon.

As bright as the light on the road, it was the summer season of 2011 when Torrie & John met again after 2 years since 2009 at Wrestlemania season. Torrie & Cena had sat beside each other at Hall Of Fame 2009 then that was it, no other reunion or meetings. Torrie continued in a relationship with Nick, and John got married to his high school sweetheart.

Then summer of 2011, is the moment Torrie stumbled into John in the diner. That was turning point of them becoming more than just friends.

Media had even caught the pair walking along the pavement together, WWE was in town for Summerslam PPV. Torrie had been seen walking with WWE Champion, the whole story surrounding that event had been.

"Torrie Wilson seeks comfort in wrestling pal John Cena" Torrie had gone from social media for a week, after her boyfriend at the time Alex Rodgruiez had openly flirted with a female fan, then the news to follow had been Torrie's encounter with her former WWE co star, face of WWE John Cena.

Regardless of the flirting advances of her beau, Torrie was still all smiles on that day enjoying time with a old friend. The beautiful smile lying on her face told the story, walking alongside a grinning handsome Cena.

They grew closer, as that time slipped by. Torrie & Cena became even closer. Torrie hoped to get closer to John Cena, that summer season she got her opportunity. The stars were on her side that moment of time of the year.

The Boise Belle believed in brighter days, somewhere she'd know John awaits for her. She hoped someday that Cena would see she's the one, Torrie would still wish on the shooting stars while they fell above. The dreams became in reality…

You definitely know when you're life is just wonderful when reality is better than your dreams, and for the golden blonde known as Torrie knew that for a fact.

She felt happy, that she was true to her heart and listened to the call of her heart. That was the point that things got serious, the moment where they both finally found everything that been looking for.

There was just brighter days ahead, although John's high schedule kept the couple apart, the love that lied within Torrie & John strong enough to overcome it. Sure Torrie missed John when he was gone but she would be happy knowing her man, her superhero was making others happy while loving what he loves to do.

Torrie would always be beside John, supporting from the sidelines. The golden blonde would sit up watch Monday Night Raw each week, with her Lil babies "Chloe, Stewie and Pepper" they would support John whatever he was going through.

Then she would be over moon waiting for John to come home, always let John know there's always a place in her heart for him to come home. Torrie would be standing near the door way, like some kind of movie wanting for their love to return.

Many times Torrie had ran down the steps into John's arms, pouncing herself into his arms. Torrie would always be there for him, they would fight for this love, when it gets tough they would fight some more. A love that is true and strong….

That is the story of the two friends for 10 years, became lovers. It was just beautiful, from the start. Torrie wanted to shout her relationship with Cena from the roof tops, but she and John agreed that it would be better to keep it under wraps for now.

After all it was their personal life, so kept it secret from the public eye. It was quite exciting to say the least. Torrie would meet John sometimes on the road, stay with him.

Meet up for secret love encounters, it had been exciting. A few close counters that the couple were caught, but the relationship remained a secret behind closed doors for a few months even after they had been in the same place end of 2011, a charity social event Torrie & John both attended but their relationship was not known.

They had kept themselves away from each other for hours, all the public knew is Torrie & John were just former co workers/friends.

The relationship was still a secret, Torrie & Cena had a picture taken together. Who knew underneath those smiles lied a stronger force than friendship. Love….Once the charity event was done, Torrie & John spent a lovely night together.

Over time, the flashes of the media were the reason why Torrie & John's relationship was revealed.

2 months into 2012

The media had it rumored that the golden blonde had split from New York Yankees baseman Alex Rodriguez after she had walked out of a game, and disappeared from his side. She was spotted on her own, or with friends and family.

Torrie had overtime hinted two words of something new "special someone" on social network twitter & Facebook.

Like **"excited to be with that special someone tonight" or "missing special someone…want him to be here enjoy sunset with me" an image of a Mexico beach,**

**"Need to be in that special someone's arms badly…" it was all in code.**

The Boise Belle had continued to use this mystery for a few months leading up to the Seasonal holidays including Thanksgiving and Christmas.

On Thanksgiving, Torrie wished on her social network to everyone, saying she's thankful for life, love, her friends & family all her blessings in her life AND "special someone" love him so much! with several hearts symbols showing her happiness

Then Christmas holidays followed, Torrie spent it in Tampa Florida. Her mother, 1 brother niece and nephew travelled down. Once again, her message was in code.

"**Waiting, waiting….He's here! #SpecialSomeone" **

"**Happy Christmas! Love you all so much! Have a fantastic day be thankful for the blessings….I know I am!" **Torrie had shared photos of her, lil babies, her family but…not the man. Even though she had shared a mistletoe kiss with Cena.

"**Special Santa has gone now, no fair but he's gone to make others smile! Wherever you are, travel safe miss you, love you! x" **

New Year 2011. Another sweet but code message, but a little hint was given.

"**New year, new life, a new old love. I'm so thankful I still believed in us after all this time…" **she attached a photo of a kiss, but John remained still a secret.

The hint lying behind that message, is the man she is dating is someone she's known for a very long time, it wasn't someone she had met recently.

So many really wanted to know who this mystery guy was, even Torrie's BFF's Stacy, Lilian, Candice, Lisa and Trish couldn't get it out of her. It was the biggest secret. All the speculation started to feel exciting.

While Torrie dropped all the hints, over past few months. It felt as mischievous like her profile picture on twitter, in white vest top blue jean shorts. Her fingernail in her mouth, it definitely worked perfect for the recent events.

The last code was, Torrie saying going on a trip to comic con to make an appearance.

Making a check list, bringing in a new year. **1. New beautiful little red dress, jeans, 3 My boyfriend is a superhero. Yep I'm more than fine! **

Torrie may have been dropping hints, but Cena kept it locked key secret. The only time he had let a glimpse of his personal life on his twitter account

Back in Nov 2011 a personal nightmare for him, after thanking the fans he had left a message…for certain someone special "Thankful I have someone by my side, don't feel alone. I love you so much babe, thank you."

Then February 2012, he expressed "looking forward to Valentines Day first time in years." sure it was a great night he spent with his lovely girlfriend, Torrie.

It had been amazing night, romantic but a decision for a night rendezvous In the Jacuzzi almost resulting in John drowning when Torrie kept him underwater over the secret being revealed. It was dangerous but hilarious at the same time.

The media really wanted to know who this "special someone" was.

After Torrie was spotted talking, smiling with Derek Jeter. The headline was the captain of New York Yankees is the new man. The media speculated that Torrie had broke up with Alex to be with the captain but that was not the case.

The last tweet from Torrie was "On route to Tampa…" following a heart symbol, that was the end of the mystery. After that, it was revealed when the media caught Torrie Wilson with her arms clasped around John Cena's neck outside an airport.

The beautiful shine smile on her face, while Cena's dimples were in his cheeks holding the former diva closer. Cena had been the "special someone"

The next headline was **"Goodbye Alex Rodriguez, Hello John Cena!**" the picture of the sweet kiss situated underneath.

Media sites even bought the rivalry of New York Yankees, and Boston Red Sox into it. How a Boston Native John Cena been linked to Torrie Wilson, after her break up with a New York Yankees baseball player.

Even A-Rod had attempted to get Torrie back, but just like John Cena had climbed the mountain, 10 times being a 10 time WWE Champion John had won the heart of the Boise beauty, Torrie Wilson. The millionaire baseball player, John had slugged him as the sports media claimed.

After the relationship was made public, it sent shock waves around. Torrie would spend time with John, any chance she could get. Every single time, had been golden.

It had been so special those moments, Torrie loved to spend time with her man.

Over the few months, Torrie & John's relationship were highlighted as a "rebound" by media, after a few more sightings of the lovely couple it was starting to look serious. Cena had sealed the fate of his relationship with the former WWE Diva.

There's no place like home, that was the feel. In the Boston garden of March 2012 in the build up of "once in a lifetime" clash with The Rock. John had owned The Rock on that night of his hometown, but he had also chosen the night to do something special.

The minutes before the show would fade off the air, John had stepped out of the ring and hugged his family but that was not the biggest shock….

John Cena clad in his "Rise Above Hate" black shirt attire, he came to a standing clapping beautiful blonde.

Caressing her cheek, Torrie smiling brightly twinkling emerald eyes at her beau.

Cena gave a passionate kiss to the diva known as Torrie Wilson even calling her his girl viewed by thousands around the world. Headline followed...

**"It's official! John Cena kisses Torrie Wilson on Monday Night Raw!"**

That was the moment the relationship had been set in stone, not a rebound, not a bit of fun…not even for a season, it would last forever. So simple, so true and just happiness. That was the way it was suppose to be. It was just meant to be, and for a while it was exactly that.

That was until a week ago, a beautiful day involving a christening. The family occasional event turned suddenly into the darkest day.

Storm case of the EX tore apart the beautiful relationship. John's Ex had returned with devastating consequences, John was left to feel helpless as Torrie slipped through his fingers, turning away from him and everything they were even the memories.

After the revelation from John's ex, there was no way out for John. All the things he had hid from Torrie, he couldn't hide the shame. No matter what he did, Cena couldn't change the things he had done. If he could, John would do things so differently on the day but John couldn't turn back the time.

He couldn't go back, but the hands of time had come and gone. Cena had to make the best of the future, make it count. There was no way John could change what happened, the hurt sunk into his chest engulfed with shadows of guilt.

There didn't seem to be a way out of this dark place, the storm inside of him. No hope, no future. John felt chained to this storm, like he couldn't be free. He couldn't face another day, it was just all darkness.

Everything that had happened he couldn't change it, Torrie had run from Boston to New York following the split up, ignoring avoiding John for days until they were forced to see each other on Monday for RAW.

Arguments still occurred even Torrie turning away with John pleading for her to give them a chance, there was still issues surrounding the pair.

The night took a dark turn, when Torrie had been rushed into hospital after she had collapsed into a scared John's arms. Feeling the limpness in her body, terrified John.

He trusted his heart, instinct and rushed Torrie to the hospital. After being diagnosed with a high fever, it had been close to being very serious.

John remained by Torrie's side through the whole night from beginning of the new day.

Torrie woke up, to find John by her side. It certainly settled her fear. The love bond between Torrie & Cena grew brighter, Torrie started to believe that they can work through the messy issues & distance that tore them apart.

After a longing gaze a far, Torrie gazed back at John feeling the strings in her heart pull after John had given her lift back from the hospital. The silence fell, but the gazes of love still did not fade.

The night followed, Torrie & John came upon each other. The golden blonde became confused what she truly wanted, still John comforted her. All Torrie did want, was to let everything else slide and be with John.

At that time, it did not matter. It had resulted in Torrie's heart taking over, she and John kissed in the night, with the shining stars high in the darkened skies.

The golden stars reflected Light of hope of reconciliation, that somehow Torrie & John can surpass the storm….be together again. More importantly, be happily together again.

She wanted this moment right now…to last.

The touch of the blonde grasp onto the love of her life, her fingers felt the touch of his skin. The silver chain around his neck, Torrie continued to love his presence….feeling the yearn to need him.

She wanted to keep herself locked in his strong arms, stay in this kiss forever…but everyone knew nothing lasts forever.

Torrie kept her arms around the back of John's neck, feeling the passion and hotness of the kiss rise on. If this was monitored, it would be definitely a steamy kiss. It wasn't just a kiss, the passion of the kiss was a never want to let go.

John's arms kept around her back keeping the belle close, they were both starting to feel breathless.

Drawing inches away from their lips, Torrie felt the tingle in her lips. Her heart was skipping beats, the tears were reflecting through her eyes. She would not cry. Torrie held on to the pieces of her heart, found the will of strength to carry on.

Torrie felt John's kiss fade, she leaned her head forwards on John's forehead just wanting to hold on as long as possible, hanging on to the special moment with John.

The hurt pierced in her heart knowing it can't last, she would have to let go.

John drew away "No I can't do this" he walked away leaving Torrie standing there. She felt the breeze blow her hair across her face. Her chest was rising quickly with breath after that kiss.

"John…"

John stopped and turned back towards Torrie. He gazed at her, he wanted to so badly kiss her again but the reality of the situation stopped him from taking a step near Torrie.

He flung his arms at his side, questioned in the night. "I can't….I don't know what you want? What do you want Torrie?"

Even after the kiss she delivered, the senses weren't clear in her mind. Her mindful thoughts collided with the calls in her heart. "I don't know…"

"Neither do I, one minute you don't want anything to do with me…and the next, we.." he scanned around to see nothing but dark skies.

Cena could see the twinkle in her emerald eyes, "we are here, I just don't understand…where are we now? Where are you now? Where do I stand?"

Breathing out a deep sigh, he raised his voice "Where did I wrong?!" that question wasn't towards Torrie, it was John questioning himself.

Torrie listened, gently she brushed her blonde locks away from her face. The sadness lit in her eyes.

The Boise Belle wanted to say what's in her heart, push it all aside and just be happy again with John. Try and ignore the shadows but she knew that it wouldn't last. Those shadows of issues will rise again. She and John would go around, around in circles.

"I woke up this morning, the hospital scared me to death and then I saw you…."

John stood there, he let his eyes close briefly listening to Torrie.

"I felt such relief knowing that you were there, and I just don't know I wanted to be with you. But…"

"Nothing's changed" John added.

Torrie flickered her eyelashes to the dark pavement before gazing back at Cena.

"No" they may have shared a beautiful kiss, but the issues were all there burying in the back of Torrie's mind.

John came closer to Torrie, he could see the emotion in her eyes "It's okay, I understand"

"I'm…sorry I just can't…"

John grinned gently brushing his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, I'm not going to stop loving you. You'll never gonna be alone even…if.." he stopped in mid sentence

"When we are not together, nothing's gonna change. Its all gonna be the same" John said. He felt the dark rain starting to fall silently.

Torrie felt herself breathe again, her lips opened to respond but John stopped her.

"You should go, Stacy will be wondering where you are. Its gonna rain, go and get some rest" it hurt John to speak those words.

Torrie glanced at him. "I… don't want to leave you"

"Torrie, I don't know what's gonna happen but I know I can't do this. I already watched you leave, said goodbye to you. I don't think I can handle that again"

"Don't think I'm capable, never will"

Torrie felt the tears in her eyes. "You were the one thing I tried to hold onto"

John let his eyes close hiding the emotion piercing his heart. He put his arms around Torrie, she clasped on to him even standing on her tip toes. Her eyes closed, keeping her arms around the back of his neck.

"Just go, don't look back/ okay don't look back."

Torrie let her hands release, a glimpse of the blue eyes she fell for. The presence she loved to be around, the face she had came to know. The words she had loved to hear.

The love he gave that made her heart flutter and let her beautiful smile shine knowing she had her hero right beside her through life decisions.

"Yes it had to hurt, felt like falling when trying to fly"

The last gaze before Torrie walked away, her eyes flickered feeling the tears reflecting behind her eyes. She kept walking and walking, leaving John behind.

The click of her heels fading, it told John that Torrie was gone. John turned back, sat down on the bench after he felt the brink of collapse. Burying his head, feeling the tears in his eyes. The mighty strength did not matter.

John Cena was in pieces.

Whatever was on the high on the horizon, it all starts with goodbye. That is exactly what just happened.

Torrie & John's relationship, there was just no way back.

…...

Torrie opened the hotel room door, tears risen up in her eyes. Her breathing increased feeling a emotional wreck. Stacy was still asleep on the couch, the Boise Beauty went into the bedroom. She collapsed face down into her bed, crying out into the pillow.

Her hand circled her lips while she continued to cry, holding onto the white gold, heart diamonded necklace John had bought her for Valentines Day.

Goodbye was truly the hardest word.

….

After crying her heart out, She sat up, against the pillows wiping the tears of her eyes.

Torrie saw the colour of the night outside the window.

Being alone, she started to remember the memories where late at night where the world would be sleeping, Torrie would sit up think of John wondering somewhere he was in the world, was he thinking of her? When they had become an item, she text to John **"Late at night, I'm sitting up thinking of you love you Xoxo" **

Torrie reached over to retrieve her phone, she brushed her finger on her iphone. She gazed at the picture of her four love bugs, Chloe, Stewie, Pepper and John. A gentle smile surface on her face gazing at the picture.

She tapped her fingertip on the messages, she scrolled down the messages she had shared with John. There were weeks old, since Torrie had come on the road with John. It was supposed to be absolutely wonderful, but it had gone so wrong….all they had left, was the storyline WWE had created.

Torrie fluttered when she read John's old messages, she remembered the lovely feeling she had felt time & time again.

It could have been a bad day…..or just one text from John it had made her whole day. Or a short video call, or better still seeing him with her own eyes. It sometimes amazed her how special Cena could make her. Things that involve John, makes her light up.

Torrie looked towards the darkened window, she brushed through her previous tweets on social media, a few months ago. Sharing her thoughts…after the world had found out about Torrie's relationship with Cena.

"**Late At Night When The World Is Sleeping, I Stay Up & Think Of You-These lyrics are special to me…" 5****th**** March 2012 was the date. There was a story why…they were special. **

"**Last night was the best day of my life! ** "** Many hearts following the message. Torrie had reacted to sharing a kiss with beau, John Cena on RAW in Boston Garden. **

Torrie read on her phone, she felt the dimples in her cheek remembering the happiness she felt on that night. Waiting for months excited, keeping her lips buttoned…finally John revealed their relationship to the public. He definitely did it, John Cena style.

Another message that she shared, involving her beau "A letter, a call, video call, even a text can make someone's day. My day has been definitely made"

Right now Torrie definitely preferred to remember the happy memories, then face the reality of being alone.

She brushed her finger on her music, typing in the song "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. This song was special to Torrie, it made the hurt in her heart soften. It bought the memories to flash through her mind.

"_Late At Night When The World Is Sleeping, I Stay Up & Think Of You"_

The memory flashed through

**Stroking the fluffy Maltese lying beside her, Torrie sat up in her home bed. The blonde couldn't sleep. She came upon someone special tonight, a man she thought had left her life years ago. **

**Right now, all she can think about is him. **

**Torrie climbed out of bed, flinging a silk white short dressing gown she came to her window. Opening the window, she felt the night breeze blowing her locks gently. She let her lashes flicker looking at the bright stars. Torrie was here thinking of him, but was he thinking of her? **

"_I Wish On A Star, That Somewhere You are Thinking Of Me Too" _

"_Cause I'm Dreaming Of You Tonight, Till Tomorrow I'll Be Holding You Tight" _

**Torrie felt the strong arms of a man that makes her heart beat, around her back. Feeling his fingers brush her skin, it just made her heart race. **

"_There's Nowhere In The World, Id Rather Be" _

**Torrie stood up from the stadium seat, grabbing her purse she walked down the steps. Blocking gaze from cameras, ignoring the questions why the New York Yankees girlfriend was leaving the game. **

**Torrie climbed out of the cab, standing outside the gate door inside was John's personal gym….she chose to be with him. **

**Torrie smiled at Cena. "I changed my mind" **

"_Then Here In My Room Dreaming About You And Me" _

Torrie heard the lyrics through her phone, brushing her finger on the sweet picture of her and John cuddling up together.

…_.._

Torrie sat in her bed, she felt a buzz on her iphone. The song became paused. She opened the message. She sighed seeing it wasn't from John, it was her friend who were looking after Torrie's dogs attaching a photo of the three little lovelies cuddled up on bed, message following "Can I please keep them? :P"

Torrie giggled at the photo, she missed her babies and would be seeing them very soon. Torrie brushed her fingertip to un pause the song. Memories flew by…

"_Wonder If You Ever See Me" _

"_I wonder If You Know I'm There"_

**Torrie walked few steps closer, little away she saw John talking with a friend. She stood little in the distance, her eyes twinkling at the West Newbury Native. **

**Torrie stood there gazing, until John turned his head looking at Torrie. Seconds later, she watched his cute dimples appear. **

"_Would You See What's Inside" _

**John walked over, coming up to the golden blonde. Her heart thudded feeling him come closer. **

"_If You Looked In My Eyes" _

**Torrie stood in front of John, she let her eyelashes lower gently before gazing beautifully at John. **

"_Would You Even Care…" _

**At the time, it wasn't clear what John wanted. He happened to change his mind, but Torrie wasn't something to be left behind. Would John ever know, the feelings Torrie felt. Would he ever see? Would he look into her eyes…would he even care. **

**John is everything to Torrie, everything she knew. Wherever he'd go, she'd be there. Every little part of him, is part of her. Torrie hoped someday, John will see. He is everything to her. **

**John whispered the words, Torrie hang on to every word. Don't turn away, say no because Torrie is stronger than John would know. She hoped one day, there will be room for her in his life, more importantly his heart. **

"_I Just Wanna Hold You Close, So Far All I Have Is Dreams Of You.." _

**The gain of soft sand touched the bottom of her feet, walking along side the beach in a off shoulder white short dress, with pink flower in her hair. Her sandals straps were between her fingers. **

**Torrie stopped near the shore line. She blinked at the ocean gentle waves, seeing the faded sun rays onto the ocean. Her mind filled with thoughts…**

**Seeing John again, ever since then. He was placed in the back of her mind, all these feelings risen up, it was all she could think about. Torrie just wanted to hold him close, all she had was dreams/memories. **

**Twinkling her fingertips in the ocean, she would wait for the day to find the courage, how much she truly loved John. **

"_So I Wait For The Day, And The Courage To Say How Much I Love You" _

"_Yes I Do…" _

**After their reunion, meeting again at a diner in Tampa where John resides. **

**Moonlight was shining down, lighting his blue eyes like sapphires. Torrie stood in front, John couldn't fight the moonlight. This was the star line, it may be right kinda wrong but John leaned his lips, to catch Torrie in a night kiss. **

**It made Torrie's heart rise faster, would she ever find the courage to say how much she loved John? **

Torrie continued to listen to the soft special lyrics, it felt dear to her heart.

"_I Can't Stop Dreaming Of You" _

"_Late at night, when all the world is sleeping. I stay up and think of you" _

**Sitting up on the bed, with her journal in her lap. Her smile told the story of her happiness. Finally found everything she had been searching for. **

Torrie let her eyelashes lower, a special memory whirled in her mind. It felt like she had gone back into the past, to re live such a beautiful memory.

"_And I Still Can't Believe, That You Came Up To Me And Said I Love You" _

**Standing outside the airport, it happened. Torrie stood in front of Cena, her emerald eyes beaming in plea hoping to hear those words. She couldn't believe it…that John came up to her, said I love you…**

"**I love you" John Cena told the golden blonde, giving her the kiss she had been waiting years for. **

"_I Love You Too!" _

**Torrie squealed in happiness, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Feeling John's strong arms around her waist. He twirled the golden blonde around. Feeling her heels on the concrete, her heart thudded at the moment. **

**She felt his lips on hers, Torrie kissed back with all her heart. She felt like a princess at the end of a fairytale, all the dreams came true. **

These were definitely the memories, she loved to remember…

"Now I'm Dreaming With You Tonight…"

**The white smile shine on her lips, walking to the edge of the bed. Torrie climbed on the bed letting her heels slip, dressed casually. Torrie came into his muscular arms, an embrace she'd always find love from Always feel safe like a halo. **

**Her back met the duvet sheets on the bed, letting her eyes close resting on John's chest. Gazing up, she caught his lips in a sweet kiss through the moonlight night.**

"Til Tomorrow, And For All Of My Life"

**Torrie sat at the dining table, taping a pencil on the paper. She heard a beep from outside. Standing up looking through the net curtain. She saw a red corvette sports car. She let her white pearls shine. **

"**He's home babies" Torrie ran to the door, in lovely white summer dress, black heels. **

**Running through the open door, Torrie's heels clicked on the concrete steps. **

**John climbed out of his car shutting the door behind. He turned, yelped a chuckle when Torrie jumped up into his arms. Moments later, her heels slipped from her feet. **

"**You're here" she kept her arms grasped around John's neck. He grinned handsomely holding his girlfriend in his arms. **

"**Best welcome ever" **

**Torrie giggled "Gets better" planted John with a kiss standing on his driveway. **

…**.**

"There's Nowhere In The World, Id Rather Be…"

**John walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn, he gave it to Torrie. She had her hair up in a ponytail, his black shirt barefoot. Out of all the outfits, even evening gowns somehow this is what she loved to wear. **

"**I'm sorry I got back late" **

**Torrie placed a piece of popcorn in her mouth, sitting on the couch cuddling up to John. "It's okay, as long as you're here…there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Just here with you" **

**John slowly nodded his head. "Eating popcorn, in my shirt…with a old movie" **

**Torrie smiled leaning on his shoulder "Paradise" **

"Then Here In My Room, Dreaming With You Endlessly"

**Torrie lied on the bed beside John, keeping herself close in his loving arms. **

**Her breath rose in her chest turning her gaze to see the ocean blue eyes belonging to her beau "I love you"**

"**Love you too" **

"**I miss you when you're gone, but I just love spending any time with you" **

"**I miss you all the time, but this is something I gotta do…" **

"**I know, I support and believe in you no matter you come up against. Big or small, Ex's, friends, foes, enemies I'm right here beside you" **

**John grinned lying his back on the bed, looking at Torrie. "Thank you for everything" Torrie listened to his words, before she let herself smile in return. **

Torrie let eyes flicker up at the ceiling, before looking beside her. No other was there. The lyrics were coming at the end, it was only fitting that the memories were flashes, moving photographs.

"_With You Tonight" _

**His arm twirled her into his lovable arms, the silver dress glistened in the starry night. Her blonde hair flickered with the night breeze, **

**Torrie smiled seeing the light in his eyes. Feeling the sand on her feet, John leaned forwards, lowering his head with a kiss to her lips. **

"And There's Nowhere In The World, Id Rather Be"

**Clad in a stunning strapless royal blue chiffon dress, with embroidery detail on the bust, down the centre. It was a special occasion, Hall Of Fame 2012. Torrie accompanied John Cena to the event. **

**Late after the ceremony. Torrie kept her hand holding John's hand while gripping a handful of her dress so she wouldn't trip over. **

**Her blonde hair in sweet ringlets blowing gently, she grinned exchanging words with John while they walked to his car. **

**John opened his car door for his lady love, Torrie held her dress so her sandals could climb into the car without giving the paparazzi a reason to laugh. **

**Torrie climbed in the passenger seat, placing her navy blue clutch bag onto the headboard. John climbed in the driver seat, he pulled his tie down. **

**Torrie giggled, she knew he would do that right away. "Been in my life too long, I knew you were gonna do that" **

**John turned to the blonde. "I don't like ties or suits, its just not me" **

"**Really? I think you look drop dead gorgeous" Torrie leaned forwards, shared a kiss with John. **

"Than Here In My Room, I'll Be Dreaming With You Tonight…"

Torrie sat there on the bed, as the song started to come to an end. The memories were little memories, normal life but they were still special. Memories only took place, a few weeks ago…

**Feeling the sun rays on her face, gently blowing her blonde hair in white shorts, a white strap top and black flip flops. **

**She walked along the pavement with John strolling the streets of Miami. A smile gazing at John, while exchanging words. Torrie was in town for Wrestlemania in Sun Life Stadium. **

"**Thanks for coming with me, glad I could persuade out of the gym" Torrie said walking beside John. **

"**No problem, I'm happy you are here." **

**Torrie walked a few steps, grinning up at John. She had a hot chocolate cupboard cup getting a take away. While John kept talking, Torrie had caught eye of the fashion window. She gone back to the window to get a better look at the dress. **

"**Wow.." Torrie spoke looking at the dress on the mannequin, it was a ball gown a pink chiffon, slit leg with rhinestones for dedication. It looked so beautiful, pink was her favourite colour. **

**John came up to her "I just looked like I was speaking to thin air" **

**Torrie didn't take her eyes off the dress "Oh okay, yes sure.." she didn't even look at John. **

**Cena looked at the window "Do you want it?" **

"**Id love it, but where would I wear it?" Torrie asked. **

"**You can come to Make A Wish charity event, as my date" John spoke. **

**Torrie spun around and kissed John. "You'd buy that dress for me? You don't have to, no guilt trip" **

"**If you want the dress, I'll buy it for you" **

"**You don't have too" **

"**No but I want to" John grinned. Torrie smiled clapping her hands showing the delight. John looked at her, since he hadn't moved near the shop. **

"**Tor, you're gonna have to go and get it," **

"**Oh okay" Torrie took John's credit card, moving towards the shop entrance door She turned back to John. **

"**Babe can you come with me?" Torrie asked. John sighed before he followed into the shop. Once she got the beautiful gown, Torrie's eyes twinkled it was even more beautiful. **

**Torrie's eyes started looking around to see accessories aside the dresses, and not too mention the shoes. "Can I accessorise?" **

**John glanced at her before he sat down on the stool against the wall. "Go for it" **

**Torrie blew a open palm kiss to Cena before she started shopping. Torrie walked into the dressing room, slipping the dress on. She held the dress in her hands, before letting it fall down covering most of her legs. The chiffon material had a slit with a diamante. **

**Torrie slipped on the silver sandals, pushing the door open she held a handful of the dress on the opposite side of the split so she could walk properly. John heard the voice of his girlfriend. Looking up, the large man became star struck over what stood before him. **

"**So what do you think? I would twirl but I may fall on the floor" **

"**You look beautiful" John spoke grinning handsomely. **

**Torrie blushed, smiling to the ground before she gazed back at John. **

"**You definitely want the dress?" John asked. **

**Torrie nodded "Yep,…and… its sort a set" she lifted up the chiffon long tail to show the silver sandals. **

**John looked at her "Okay, like I could actually say no to a goddess like you especially dressed like that" Cena added. **

**Torrie brushed her blonde hair back, "Oh thank you! Thank you!" she moved forwards and embraced John. **

"**You're so gonna get lucky tonight" Torrie whispered, the sparkle came from the silver choker necklace. **

"**You can have that too" **

**Torrie's lips slid apart, speechless she just grabbed John by his navy blue shirt let her kiss do the talking for her. **

**After she took the box holding the dress, she took the packaging bag left the shop with John. She laced her hand into his, leaning her head little closer to him. **

**Torrie just adored everything about him. **

…**...**

Torrie remembered wearing the beautiful rose pink chiffon dress, standing by John's side for the charity event. She had never felt so beautiful, Torrie knew where the dress is, hanging up in the wardrobe of her and John's house in Tampa.

Another thing she had to come to terms with, she'd have to decide what to do with her belongings. Instead of thinking of the pain of reality, Torrie decided to focus on the memories it was the only thing that stopped her from crying….again.

**Torrie kept her hand laced into John's hand, they walked along on the sidewalk. **

**She suddenly came a stop a shop, a pet shop little Maltese's puppies were all visible. **

"**Awe, John look." Cena came forwards, he took a glance before he grabbed hold of Torrie's hand pulling her along. **

"**Hey…" Torrie moaned. **

"**No, no and no.." **

"**Okay so you'll buy an expensive dress, shoes and a necklace for me…but not a cute little puppy" **

**John blinked before he answered "Yep pretty much" **

**Torrie pouted before she walked again by John's side "Meanie" **

…

**The night of the charity event, Torrie took the hand of John Cena to help her out of the car. She held a handful of the dress, walking. The couple walked onto the red carpet. Camera flares, clicking as pictures were taken. **

**Torrie stood on the carpet beside John Cena clad in a black suit, with a red tie, Torrie in her beautiful pink strapless chiffon dress, with split leg. Her hair was lying on her back, with pins in a stylist way. Torrie kept her smile shining, leaning her head on John's chest while his arm remained behind her back. **

**While John was being interviewed, Torrie spent time catching with her best friend Lilian Garcia. Then she joined back at John's side, after a joke John bought Torrie closer with his hand around her shoulder sharing a giggle with his lovely lady. **

**Torrie remained at his side throughout the night. **

**WWE even got an interview out of Torrie, she explained how she's honoured to be here and the charity Make A Wish is always one that she'd support. It's such a great cause. **

…**.**

**Unlocking the locked door, Torrie let the door slide seeing John standing there. A soft smile stayed on her face, after all the planning surprising John on his birthday and it went wrong…**

"**There's my girl" **

**Torrie came into John's arms while he gave her a kiss. **

"**Happy Birthday John" **

…**.**

**Worry shadowing her emerald eyes seeing John sitting on the bench after his brutal match with Brock Lesnar. She softly stepped, sat down on the bench next to John. He put his arm around her, the silent blonde lowered her head leaning closer to him. **

…

**Torrie walked alongside John in a restaurant, dressed in white skinny jeans, a baby blue strap top, with black heels. Her blonde hair on one of her shoulders **

"**I'll get it, you go and sit down" John spoke. **

"**No I'm fine" Torrie said standing with John. **

**John glanced at Torrie before he cast his eyes down to the black heels on Torrie's feet. She's been complaining that her feet hurt. **

"**You were complaining before" **

**Brushing her blonde hair onto both of her shoulders. "They are new, I have to wear them in" **

"**Tor, you wanna sit down?" **

"**Oh yes please, I love you" Torrie hugged John's shoulder to show her appreciation. She walked out of the line to sit down. **

**She turned back "John…don't forget.." **

"**Yes I know" **

**Torrie smiled before she turned back, sitting down at a table. She breathed out in relief, feeling the pain release. She pulled out her phone from her pocket, sharing her thoughts on social media. **

"**That'll teach me to wear new heels, for a shopping trip. Ouchie…" placing her phone back in her purse. **

**John sat down opposite her, she took her plate of chicken salad, with caser dressing on top. She and John were being filmed by a person, as they walked along side each other and talked to each other. **

"**You don't eat enough to keep a sparrow alive" **

"**Fit and healthy" Torrie grinned placing a piece of chicken in her mouth. **

"**I don't think id be able to live your lifestyle" John said. **

"**Right back at you babe, so you want me to wake you up 5am?" **

"**No thank you, id probably have been sleeping for an hour even I need to sleep" **

"**I'd love for us to go running together" Torrie spoke. **

**John chuckled drinking a gulp of his coffee. Torrie let her lips slide apart in amusement "What's so funny? Worried I'm better, faster runner" **

"**No, I'm concerned that you'll sulk I'll have to sleep on the hotel room couch I pay for" **

"**Why would I sulk?" Torrie questioned. **

"**Because you get competitive, then it all in the end it bites me in the ass" **

**Torrie folded her arms. "I do not sulk" **

"**Yeah right, look at that pouted lip….gonna get it, gonna get it" Torrie's smirk surfaced on her face feeling John leaning over the table. **

"**John, stop it" Torrie tried to resist batting him away. **

"**Okay I'll tell you what how about this when we get back from Boston, we will go running…at night" **

"**No I run sunrise" **

"**I sleep at sunrise" **

"**Aw big, almighty, super Cena backing down from a challenge" Torrie teased **

**John leaned back against his chair before eying the giggling blonde. Torrie & John may love each other very much, but they can become competitive sometimes it can be an issue. **

"**You're on" **

**Torrie shook John's hand, their hands released. Torrie drunk a gulp of her hot chocolate. "Remind me, never to wear new heels shopping" **

"**Okay" **

"**It's your fault anyways" **

"**My fault?" **

"**You bought them" **

"**You asked me too" **

**Torrie glanced before she just scoffed a breath as an answer, John chuckled while they continued to enjoy a romantic lunch together.**

…**... **

Torrie felt herself draw back through the reality, not in the past anymore. Torrie felt the tears start to return, that last memory pierced her heart. It may have been a tease, but it never happened…Torrie & John didn't return to Boston together.

**Clad in beautiful red dress, and white jacket. Torrie walked alongside John on the gravel to greet his family for this beautiful day…**

"**Thank you for inviting me" John grinned looking at her. **

"**I'm happy you're here, it's perfect. Nothing can go wrong" Torrie leaned her head to catch his lips in a sweet kiss. **

**Supposed to have been a beautiful day but, Oh it went so wrong! **

Torrie heard the song fade, she suddenly felt the light on her face. Torrie looked up to see the sunrise rising high in the sky bringing a new day.

It also bought a different emotion in her heart, that was hope.

Torrie heard footsteps in the other room, she decided to lie down on the bed still in jeans, lilac top, black heels.

Lying on the bed, her hand draped across her midsection Torrie rested her head on the pillow turning her head the other way.

She let herself fall asleep, while the sunrise started to shine high in the sky but Torrie right now preferred her dreams than the real world. She knew exactly who she would be dreaming of.

Torrie would always remember those memories, safe in her heart.

…

John opened the gym door, in black shorts and white shirt black trainers. He had a few hours sleep last night but he still lacked energy. John just wanted to keep himself focused, he'd go crazy if he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

His personal trainer & college friend, Rob came up to him. "John, I didn't know you were going to be here"

"Well I am," John didn't want to talk, he just wanted to work out and subside his troubles.

Rob walked in front of him. "John, dude you don't have to do this"

John held it together "Can we not do this? I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay if you're sure"

"I am, let's do this" John spoke, he took a gulp of his cold refreshed bottle of water before he walked to start his workout regime.

He lied his back on the bench starting to bench press, heavy weight bar. His trainers touch on the floor, his shirt lifted when he stretched his arms raising the bar.

His friend watched on, already John seemed to be in a zone of his own. He was going faster, faster. He didn't say anything but felt quite concerned.

John got on the floor and did push ups, more than he usually does. He didn't say a single word to Rob, he just working, working. John's chest started to rise rapidly but he kept going, grabbing a handful of flour on his hands he went to the weight bar ready to lift it up.

Sweat started to trickle down his facial features, he was pushing himself too hard.

John took off his shirt, revealing his muscular physique. He heard a distant echo of a whistle, Cena turned his head to see the chair empty.

A memory surpassed his mind.

**John chuckled turning around to the smiling golden blonde sitting in the chair holding Pepper in her hand. **

"**Tor, I said you can stay if you don****'****t distract me****"**

"**Okay, okay I can****'****t help it you****'****re so hot!****"**** Torrie started to fan herself with her hand. **

**His personal trainer turned giving her a friendly but stern look, Torrie pretended to zip up her lips standing there. She let another giggle, while enjoying the site of her boyfriend working out. **

**She definitely loved it. **

He pushed out the thought of a memory, continued with his workout, doing more than usual. Rob watched on, John slipped his shirt back on feeling the breath in his chest.

Feeling his heart going faster and faster. "Okay…John.." he trailed as John collapsed down to the floor. He didn't fall unconscious but he just couldn't stand up right now.

John rested his back against the wall, while Rob came at his side. He couldn't even focus…

"I think a break is needed" Rob rested his hand on John's shoulder.

…..

"Torrie" the echo of her name being called awoke the beauty. She realised it was the morning from the view of the window. She sat up on the bed, hearing another knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Stacy opened the door, giving her smile to her best friend.

"I've got good news, shopping day on me…lunch, and we will even have an ice cream"

Torrie gently grinned "Sounds good, I'll just get changed" she grabbed new set of clothes, she had a shower. Changed in blue jeans, silver belt a white v neck jumper with buttons and her flat heel boots.

Collecting her purse, she linked arms with Stacy. As they chatted on their way to mall, the smile disguised utter heartbreak.

…

John sat down on the bench, Rob extended a plastic cup of coffee. "I told you, it wasn't an good idea"

"I can't even work out, god…what the hell has she done to me? Everything is such a mess…"

"How is Torrie? Matt told me what happened a couple of days ago" Rob told.

"She's alright, better than she was"

"John, I don't want to go all sentimental on you but are you okay?" Rob asked.

John gently grinned his dimples. "I'm holding it all together,…" he felt the emotion building in his eyes, piercing the hurt in his chest. He couldn't hold the pieces together any longer. He just broke down, to all people….his personal trainer.

"Sorry, you'll probably don't want to be my trainer anymore" John chuckled softly.

"Oh stop it, I've seen you angry, pissed off, drunk….and now emotional"

John rubbed his temple "I can't even work out, I could even when my marriage was a train wreck. God whenever I go I hurt someone. I can't say anything to change the things I've done, all the things I hid from Torrie."

John let his eyes close "I can't hide the shame anymore. I'd do anything to just take it all away"

"Everything I knew, all I loved…Torrie's gone. She won't forgive me, you know what I don't blame her. I screwed up"

"Maybe she needs time,"

John deeply breathed "If I could go back to that day I'd do things so differently I wouldn't just stand there….and let her leave, I would do everything differently but I can't turn back the time"

"John, all you need to do is look at the woman to see she loves you. Why do you think I let her in the gym…"

"She's not going to forgive me, Rob. We said goodbye last night"

"Maybe an end, brings new beginning"

John looked at him. "Breaks over, I think I prefer the coach, then friend with feelings" he joked.

"Fine, just don't work yourself into a coma" Rob followed him.

John didn't notice that his phone was lighting up on the bench.

…

After shopping for a few hours, Torrie sat at a little table in the café, outside. She felt the soft locks blow on her shoulders, Torrie gazed ahead getting lost in her thoughts.

"Tor"

"Hmm…sorry I was miles away" she felt in a world of her own.

"How are you feeling?" Stacy asked twirling her summer drink.

"I'm alright, I saw John last night"

"Yeah I know, I was there in the car after he gave us a ride back to hotel from the hospital"

Torrie looked at her "No, after that. I couldn't sleep last night I bumped into him"

"Oh and…?" Stacy pressed for information.

"We kissed"

Stacy let a sparkle on her smile, hearing the good news "Oh…really?"

Torrie lowered her eyelashes. "He said something," she added a single word.

"Goodbye"

Stacy looked at her before she went to say something but the words were not spoken.

….

John continued to work out, at a normal pace after he had finished his workout. It felt good to get off his chest after holding onto it for a whole week. He wiped his face with a towel, his phone was lighting up. He looked at the caller ID. Cora?

"Hello"

"Hi John, its Cora…Torrie's friend"

"Oh Cora, hey everything okay?"

"Hope you can help me out, I've got Chloe, Stewie and Pepper I can't get hold of Torrie. I need someone to pick them up, family emergency I can't take them with me. I was supposed to meeting her tomorrow at her hotel, but I have to go tonight"

" "Oh…yeah…I'll pick them up"

"You will? Oh thank you"

"Yeah Cora, its fine don't worry. I'll meet you outside okay?" after saying goodbye,

John hung up the phone, he got his gym bag.

"Change of plan Rob, I gotta go pick up the "lil wolf pack"

Rob blinked as he asked "Did you hit your head?" John had already left through the door. Still with the issues between them, John put Torrie first and do the best he could to help her. He knew Torrie would love to have her dogs by her side. It would comfort her.

…

Torrie sat on the couch, after a day of shopping girly time with Stacy. She curled her legs on the couch with the television on in the background. Torrie was looking on her ipad, serving the net. Stacy was holding a cup of tea in her grasp watching her best friend.

She could remember the conversation she had with John at the hospital.

Torrie looked at photos on social search engine, she looked to see various photos of her and John together from years ago, to months…to even weeks and days ago. Every picture shown her happiness….

Pictures of Torrie clad in her beautiful pink chiffon dress, standing along side John Cena at charity event, her sweet smile on her face. Another taken on the red carpet, John's arms wrapped around Torrie's waist while she had her back against his chest.

Their white smiles visible to reflect of the camera.

Torrie read the headline lying on top of the page. **"****Up Close & Personal. Cena & Torrie Wilson****"**

A paparazzi picture of evening blue gown clad Torrie holding John's hand, as they left the Hall Of Fame 2012 ceremony to his car.

Another photo of Torrie holding her sunglasses in her hand while walking alongside John on a sunny day. She dressed for the occasion, white shorts metalic blue long vest top, with flip flops. The headline entitled top of page **"****WWE Superstar John Cena & girlfriend Former WWE Diva, Torrie Wilson romantic stroll****"**

Another photo lying happiness, Torrie casually dressed in white jeans with a orange vest tight top, walking along side John. Drawing her head back, her white pearls showing in her smile gazing up at Cena with her blonde hair blowing up, still in photo. A photo of them walking together in the restaurant, another didn't look so summery, as John & Torrie were walking aside. Torrie was in jeans, a purple jumper boots tucked in her jeans. the sun wasn't shining, it looked quite dark.

Another photo told the story, streets of Miami it was pouring down of rain. The couple weren't fazed by it, Torrie & John enjoyed sweet time together. The rain was visible, Torrie didn't have a coat on, so the rain dripped from her hair while John was in shorts, a t shirt...a hat and trainers.

Last headline was, from a week ago last outing for John & Torrie. Took place in Tampa, **"A Kiss In The Rain" picture of Torrie with her hand on his chest, as she shared a kiss with John in the rain. **Torrie giggled gently, remembering that day. She thought she felt a camera flare, click somewhere...

Images of their first kiss onscreen of Monday Night Raw. Other onscreen captures, of Torrie standing beside John after her return. Captures of Extreme Rules included.

A photo of Torrie in the ring holding an unconscious Cena in her arms, his face was not visible since her blonde hair almost covered. This took place on the Extreme Rules pay view event 2012.

Screen captures, images of Torrie's new character "Cena's girl" the RAW episodes that were end of April, into May…surely it already had became Torrie's favourite part to play already, it didn't take any acting all the emotion she felt is real.

Torrie tapped on the photo, she realised it was on RAW this past week, Torrie in John's arms, her head leaning on his bare chest after he saved her from the Big Red Machine Kane.

Torrie let her dimples show in her cheeks brushing her finger down, to load more pictures. She glanced to see pictures she shared on social media of her and John posing sweetly on the couch together Extreme Rules night. Their heads titled near each other in an awe fashion.

Another photo that made Torrie want to smile, is she saw herself with her hands clasped around the back of John's neck while he grinned, her head drew back letting her smile shine for the picture.

Scanning through more photos, the last very few she saw were from on that day. Torrie standing beside John in a beautiful red dress outside a church…Torrie let her eyes close feeling the tears start to return.

Stacy removed the ipad from Torrie's fingers, she sat down by Torrie. "Don't cry"

Torrie bit her lip gently to stop herself from crying. "I thought I was all cried…out.."

"We…were so happy Stace, I've never been so happy….how can all those memories fade" while her eyes looked at the various photos.

"Did you know John stayed with me at the hospital?"

Stacy nodded "A little bit, word gets around okay I saw him"

"He stayed all night, that was the longest John was in a hospital for in his whole life.."

"Tor" Stacy pressed.

She ruffled through her golden blonde hair. "I just miss him so much" her voice became soft.

"I know you do but…"

"I wish I could go back"

"Why did you break up with him in the first place?" Stacy stunned Torrie with a question.

For the first time, she didn't hide her reason it finally came out. She couldn't hide anymore. Torrie stood up from the couch, walking steps closer to the door

"Saving him"

"From what?"

She spun her heel around gazing at Stacy.

"From me!"

The tall blonde looked at Torrie with a confused expression, she questioned

"What do you mean?"

Torrie stood there feeling her heels on the carpet of the living room, she cast her eyes downwards looking at the carpet before gazing back at Stacy.

"You always hurt the ones you love, just like me…"

"Tor, you're not making any sense"

"Okay everyone else has always gone the other way, whoever…okay coming to this crossroads it always goes the same way, same direction…but John…he stays, John doesn't leave me. I don't know…I just" Torrie started to feel her mind become clear what she had been fighting for the past week.

"Torrie, you have a man that would go to end of the earth for you….that's more than some people get" Stacy told.

"You don't understand Stace, okay I know it was years ago but the pain never healed.

I thought Pete and I were forever, I thought he was the one….the only guy I gave my WHOLE heart too, and…then it fell apart"

"I swore that on that day I signed my divorce papers, I would love again…I'd find someone, but I'll never give every inch of my heart…and it was working"

Stacy listened, starting to understand while Torrie poured her heart out. Everything was coming to light.

Torrie felt the tears in her eyes, she touched the corner of her eyes catching each tear before they fell. Gazing down at the picture in the ipad, of her and John.

"With John, it's different….I loved him so much. My heart races faster even when we are together. He just makes me so happy, I feel safe I could be terrified and he just knows what to do, he can lighten up the dark make it better without saying a single word"

"Some reason, I can't get past that feeling but then I remember just how much I love him. I miss him all the time, and I don't know what's worse.

"I don't know if I'm using Liz as an excuse, I don't know I just try and fight this feeling but it just makes me fall to pieces, and I hurt John…and it kills me to see him hurt"

Stacy rubbed the shoulder of Torrie, the golden blonde leaned forwards accepting the embrace of her BFF after pouring her heart out. Finally everything had been revealed.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'm here to support you" Stacy stroked Torrie's hair.

…...

John walked into the lobby with a bag holding Chloe, Stewie and Pepper. He saw a group of his friends all chatting eating some lunch. Shawn Michaels locked eyes with Cena and ducked under the table.

John rolled his eyes coming up to the table, where Shawn was hiding. "Hey guys"

"Hey John" Phil immediately got up and hugged him. Randy watched while rolling his eyes.

Lilian stood up, she walked around to hug John. She noticed the "Louis Vuttion bag," the carrier Torrie has. she saw Torrie's adorable little companions in the bag.

"You & Torrie back together?" The Raw Latina lively spoke.

John glanced at her before he gently sighed "No, I'm just picking them up for her taking them to Torrie"

"Oh, well hopefully things work out"

" Yeah we are rooting for you" Sheamus told.

John smiled, he noticed Cody was missing from the table. He came forwards seeing Paul sitting there, while Shawn still remained hidden. "Oh by the way, Shawn. I can see you"

HBK slowly rose from the table, grinning cheekily but nervous at Cena

"Hey buddy…sorry about the little misunderstanding"

"You mean getting his car almost impounded?" HHH reminded.

Shawn let his glare burn at his best friend "Thanks Paul, great help"

John sighed "Shawn its okay, no harm done" HBK flew to hug John showing his gratitude.

"I'll see you guys later" John took his leave, he had to go and drop a special package to the woman that still, will always hold his heart.

What John didn't know is as he continued on his journey, a woman clad in a red dress, two red high heels short with a black designer jacket stepped out of the shadows.

With the red lipstick on her lips. One sense…she is one devious woman.

Mrs Elizabeth Hurdeau-Cena was back to once again turn her husbands life upside down, what damage will be done after the storm of the Ex strike again.

….

"Tor its going to be okay,"

"I'm trying so hard to think positive, keep it all together but in the end it falls to pieces"

"Look just focus on the good, that is you haven't lost John yet. You're still on TV with him so keep what little you have left." Stacy comforted.

Torrie nodded leaning her back on the couch "Yeah you're right,"

"Tor, I know I should have told you before but I never had the chance…and I wasn't sure if I should.."

"What is it?"

Before Stacy could say another word, the door knocked. The tall blonde sighed walking towards the door.

"If that's a chocolate sundae, Id love you forever" Torrie smiled.

Stacy opened the door, she looked down to see a bag on the doorstep, a white note on the top, she peeked in to see Pepper pounce up to Stacy's face.

"Err no, but its for you" Stacy bought the bag in, the golden blonde looked at her before she saw the bag. Torrie jumped off the couch running to the bag.

"My babies!" Torrie got her knees, was welcome with hugs & kisses.

"Oh goodness I have missed you so much" she bought all into her embrace for a big hug. Stacy smiled seeing the happiness in Torrie's face. She saw the note on the floor after Torrie had grabbed her "lil" babies out of the bag into her arms.

"It's going to be just you three, and mommy…" Torrie cuddled each, gave a kiss.

Stacy picked up the note looking at the writing. "Tor," she extended the little cardboard note. Torrie placed Chloe down on the couch.

"Be strong, May Not Be With You. You've got to hold on x John" Torrie read, the tears risen in her eyes, instead of crying she picked up Chloe for comfort.

"That was lovely of him" Stacy told.

Torrie gently smiled "Surely was"

….

John opened his hotel room door. He sat down on his couch, leaning back his head. He let his eyes flicker to the ceiling. Another day was slowly passing by…

Still he is, alone in this dark room but after finally letting out emotion he had held in for a week. John still felt the hurt in his chest, still wanted to go back in time…do things differently but John couldn't turn back the time. He had no choice but to deal with whatever the future is going to hold.

John let his eyes close, he heard a knock on the door. Cena climbed to his feet, he walked to the door. He sure wished he hadn't had opened that door.

But once again, John fell right into the storm.

"Hey honey I'm home"

John felt the ice rise in his eyes, his breath was deep as he saw his Ex standing at his door, dressed in designer clothes…one he definitely paid for. He felt sick to his stomach. He stood in front of the woman that destroyed his life yet again.

John wanted to slam the door but he saw two little girls standing near Liz.

"_Ohh__…__no__…"_

"John!" Melody & Siobhan wrapped their arms around John. He had to kneel down to return the hug from the girls. Liz stood there, with a victorious innocence smile. John slowly rose back to his feet gazing back at her.

"Girls why don't you go into the other room, John and I need to talk"

John glanced back at her, speechless that she just invited herself in but he couldn't likely refuse. John continued to smile until the door was closed.

His grin dropped in a second. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I told you I would be back, the girls wanted to see you. They weren't the only ones"

"You cost me everything!" John tried not to raise his voice so the girls wouldn't hear.

"I just helped you make up your mind, you belong with me John. We belong together, okay you don't have to feel guilty. I miss you, the girls do too. I'm ready to be your wife again" she said.

John glanced at her, blinking "Oh really? Wow…here's the thing I don't want you ever to be my wife ever again!"

"John, I know you're hurt okay. But you and Terri…"

John let his eyes close briefly as he corrected "Torrie"

"Fine Torrie, aka Miss Barbie would have never worked out. I think she was with Alex Rodgruiez for goodness sake"

"She left Alex for me, Torrie and I were happy and then…you ruined everything"

"You shouldn't keep secrets John"

"Why can't you just leave me alone" he added sighing, Liz came forwards to John ready to trap him all over again. She is John's weakness, and the estranged Mrs Cena knew that. It worked perfectly with her plan.

"We weren't always a train wreck John, we could be a family again. You, me, the girls…I promise you I will not hurt you. I'll be beside you"

John stepped away from her touch, he heard his name from one of the girls. He walked into the bedroom, to help them with television.

Liz stood there, she took the chance to put her plan into full effect. She saw John's phone on the table. She typed a message, and sent it before placing his phone in her purse. She sat down on the couch, letting out a smirk.

The devious, clad in red woman just knew that she would take it, more importantly fall for it.

…..

Torrie sat on the couch playing with her babies when her phone buzzed. Torrie picked up her phone, and saw she had a message from John. Just another sign…

Torrie gently grinned as she opened it, reading it. "I'll always love you x" she gazed at the text message, the memories she had remembered over the past night. Hearing the beautiful words expressing his love.

Standing on her heels, she alerted Stacy who was playing with Stewie.

"What the hell am I doing? God you know what I'm not going to be scared. Live life to the fullest, because you never know when its your last day."

"Tor"

"Stace, for years I have loved John. I have spent so much time thinking of him. Late nights I've stayed up thinking of him, hoping that somewhere John was thinking of me" Torrie kept talking, not letting a breath release.

"I spent time, hoping that one day he will see that I'm the one he's supposed to believe. I believe we are meant to be"

"I'm not doing this anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"I may have vowed to myself, but the love I feel for him is stronger than that. I'll make a new vow….I let John go, I let John leave my life…once before.."

"I gotta go" Torrie collected her purse, moving towards the door.

"Go? I'm excited but so confused" The Maryland Native moaned.

Torrie flickered her blonde hair turning back to her BFF. "I'm going to get my man back" she ran out of the room, seconds later she came back.

"Stace, can you?"

"Yes! Yes! Go! Go!"

Torrie smiled blowing a kiss before she rushed down the corridor, calling a cab.

Arriving outside near the hotel where WWE were staying, she paid for the cab and smiled at the driver "Wish me luck"

"Err…good luck love" the cab driver drove away.

Torrie ruffled her blonde hair before she heard her heels click as she started to run as fast as she could. Coming to a step, she flickered her blonde hair looking behind her to make sure there was no stray camera flares. Seeing the coast was clear, The Boise Belle ran as fast as her legs could move.

Running up the steps, she came to the entrance of the hotel. She started to feel the breath quicken in her chest, scanning around she didn't see John anywhere. She noticed the group of friends socialising.

"Torrie!" Lilian ran over to hug the Boise Beauty.

"Hey how are you?" Phil asked.

"I'm good,…have..you"

"You wanna sit down"

"You should be resting Tor"

Torrie shook her head, her mind was focused on one thing say a specific person.

She bent down her hands on her knees, flipping her hair down taking in a breath so she could talk properly.

"Have you seen John? Is he here?" Torrie asked.

"Err no.."

Torrie stood there, still feeling the rapid thud in her chest. Her heart sunk, muttering a soft tone. "Oh.."

"He's in his hotel room" Shawn told.

Torrie stood there, she felt a new batch of hope collide in her heart "Okay thank you" with a spin of her heel. Torrie ran to elevator, pressing the button but she couldn't wait. The golden blonde ran up the set of stairs up to the level where John is.

Her heart held on to this moment.

…..

John walked back into the living room, he felt the anger bubble like a cauldron seeing Liz still stood there. "Everything okay?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, now in the space of 2 minutes you're gonna come up with an excuse that you have to laugh, take the girls shopping take them Disneyland but you're going to be gone"

Liz scoffed over John's stern words "John, I still love you. Why can't you see that? I want us to work things out" she put her hand on his chest, he immediately pushed away grabbing hold of her jacket bringing her closer.

"I want you to stay out of my life,"

"Mom" John let his grasp release, Liz turned to her daughters.

"It's okay sweetie, John just came up with this great idea. We can watch a movie together!"

John felt the anger rise almost beyond, the darkened gaze in his eyes. He couldn't stand how Liz was using the girls to twist this situation.

"Yes of course" John gritted his smile while girls all clapped happily. He turned to catch a glimpse of Liz's smirk on her face. Cena let his eyes firmly close…before he sat down on the couch, of course next to Liz.

This was like a living nightmare.

….

Torrie ran up the final set of stairs coming to corridor, she was on the right level. Closer, closer to John. Searching for the door number, she saw the number on the horizon

Torrie let a sweet smile come across her face when she felt closer to John.

Standing outside his door, she took in a breath before knocking her fist on the door.

The girls had gone back into the other room to play, John & Liz were exchanging in a firm argument.

"I want nothing to do with you anymore, I'm done with all of this. I'll give you all the money, the house, the cars if you just leave me the fuck alone!"

He heard the door knock, Cena let a scoff "Oh whose that? You're new boy toy"

Liz just turned away but she hoped for a certain someone. John walked to the door gently sighing, it can't get worse. He opened the door, shocking him to the very core.

immediately he shut the door behind him standing outside in the hall way.

"Torrie"

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

The Boise Belle looked at John grinning softly. "I'm so so, so sorry John. I've been such a bimdo okay I mean it. I've been so silly"

John stood there, he turned his head looking at her. "I don't…understand.."

"I'm sorry for what I put you through, you know what there's fear and doubt but that's life but you make so happy. I can't let you go again. Can't watch you leave…"

"I love you so very much. After my divorce I refused to give my whole heart away but no one holds my heart like you, no one takes, will ever take me higher than you"

"Tor, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Torrie gently smiled looking at John, pouring her heart out. "We are meant to be John, I still believe in us….so…" Cena tried to follow what she was saying.

Torrie looked down at the carpet briefly before asking the question what John wanted to hear. "Can I be your girlfriend again?"

It felt like music to his ears. He took in a breath feeling such happiness. He had forgotten what happened before. "Oh hell yes! Of course…are you serious? Really?" he asked.

Torrie nodded her head, she wrapped her arms around John.

"Yes, I love you John" she beamed, delivering a passionate kiss to John. His arms held her in his embrace. After the kiss Torrie kept her arms around the back of his neck hugging him tightly. The pearly white smile on her face expressed her happiness.

"Never going to let you go again" Torrie spoke grasping hold of his arm, gazing at his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you so much, never ever want to lose you" John told truthfully.

John let his dimples sink in his cheeks, keeping Torrie close. Finally John got his love, Torrie back exactly where she belongs, In his arms. He had forgotten who was in still in his hotel room…

They are back together again, only brighter days ahead in hopeful fashion.

But another storm brew closer than ever.

Right now love had built a bridge to reconciliation, made it worth the fight and can never give up the fight.

Have to fight for such a beautiful love.

…..

Liz stood inside the hotel room door, she knew exactly why John had closed the door.

She let a soft crackle, like a witch ready to strike her victim.

Taking off her red heels, she took off her jacket and unzipped her dress halfway. Pulling the straps down covering her assets barely. She leaned back on the couch waiting for her moment….to once again tear everything apart.

Liz had one card left to play, nothing was going to get in her way, no matter what how strong the love is.

The devious, dangerous woman was old fashioned. When Liz wanted something, she'd stop at nothing to get it.

She wanted her estranged husband, John Cena back and she would destroy anything or anyone including a sweetheart blonde known as Torrie that truly loved John.

Will Torrie & John shine once again, once this last storm of Ex strikes.

Just like the shadows, right now the outcome was in the darkness of the unknown.

Will the dream of happily ever after stay alive for Torrie & John?

…

End Of Chapter, yes another cliff hanger. Jorrie are BACK TOGETHER! WOO! But….for how long?…I had to leave it there. He-he. I wanted to write this chapter before I have the best night of my life! Tomorrow John Cena's birthday! I'm going to be there for The Champ's birthday. I'm so excited! I haven't even slept before RAW tonight :D

Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. I loved writing this chapter, the next…is going to be awesome to write.

Okay just let you know. Flashbacks are in bold, lyrics of songs are Italic. The Song is Selena "Dreaming Of You" it will be revealed why this song is special in the story. I don't own any rights to songs, or characters.

Chapter 18-Liz has one card to play, will Torrie & John survive the last hurdles? Secrets, drastic emotions, Liz, Alex, Nicole…


	18. Love Can Build A Bridge Of Light

Torrie kept her arms clasped around the neck of her man, John Cena.

The grasp she had, told just how much she had missed him. The distance had felt like millions miles apart. Torrie felt John in her embrace, she just didn't want to let go.

Her hand brushed his arm, Torrie missed him so much. Even though John was right here, she needed him right now.

Torrie let her hand slide, gazing her emerald sparkle eyes at him. "I'm so sorry…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I'm just so happy you've come back to me" John said looking back at Torrie.

Torrie briefly lowered her head before gazing back at John. "I was just scared, that I was going to lose you… to her and I….I don't know I just got so lost & confused"

"Tor…its okay"

Hearing his gentle voice say her name, it settled her heart. Torrie let her smile come across her face "I'm just sorry I put you through it" touching her palm onto his chest.

"None of it matters, you're here with me"

Torrie smiled while stepping closer to John, pecking his lips. His head lowered to the golden blonde with a grin across his face.

Flicking her blonde hair in motion, smirking at her beau Cena. "So I think we need to make up officially?"

John blinked "Right here? That may get…a lot of attention." he chuckled.

Torrie shook her head. "No, I mean in your room. Stacy is back at mine. I just want to be with you, right now"

In a flash, like a bolt of lightning had hit John. It made everything crash and fall to pieces in his mind. After the brilliant news of Torrie finding her way back into his arms, their relationship back on track….John had forgotten who was in his room.

He had been so happy, that it slipped his mind she was still there. John didn't think Torrie would have turned up tonight, Liz had returned. Once again, Cena was powerless against.

The hurricane of the ex was inside that door, after the damage Liz had done setting Torrie & John apart in the first place. It was quite ironic, just as they had got back together unknown to Torrie. Liz was closer than she thought.

"My…room…" He stumbled, Torrie nodded standing in front of Cena.

"Yes the same hotel room door you're leaning against babe"

John could feel his heart thumping in his chest, what the hell is he going to do? Does he try & explain the situation to Torrie or does he try and juggle both women. Get Torrie away, then just throw Liz out what should he do?

"John, come on"

John looked at Torrie before he let a grin mask the nerves on his face. "Okay how about we go down to bar, have a drink first toast to us getting back together?"

"Because I don't want a drink, and we can get room service. Now open the door…" Torrie went to open the door, but John took her hand and kissed it.

Torrie felt the twinkle of her smile, feeling a peck on her hand.

"Okay how about we go to dinner? My treat…and you can pick the movie"

Torrie stood looking at John, "Okay what's going on? Why do you want to go out?"

John dryly cleared his throat "My room…is a mess.." he lied. Torrie just rolled her eyes letting out a giggle.

"John, the only thing I want to do right now. Only place I want to go is that room, and only person I want to be with is you" Torrie said clearly.

Due to Cena's silence, the golden blonde began to question "Okay what's going on?"

John looked at Torrie. "Okay…well I want to let the guys know we are back together. They have all been hoping we do so lets just go down to bar and tell them, then we can come back and spend all night together" now that was a pretty good excuse.

Torrie glanced at John, she slowly nodded her head "Okay I suppose so" she felt curious.

John felt a rush of relief in his chest, he just grinned back bringing the Boise Belle closer. He had to somehow get his Ex out of his room.

Torrie began to walk away with John, before she spun back on her heel. John looked back, once again his heart raced. He followed Torrie, calling her name.

Torrie pushed on the hotel room door, the image broke her heart in pieces. She walked into the room gazing at Elizabeth pulling up her dress strap.

John came behind her, he glanced at his Ex. Even he was shocked seeing Liz adjusting her clothes. "What the?…no…no…"

"Hello again, Torrie" Liz innocently smiled.

Torrie stood there, her heels feeling like she was sinking in the red carpet. Torrie felt she was sinking down, clawing for solid ground.

All her fears and doubts collided in her head. Everything she had thought of, as it looked.. Right now had become a horrible case of reality.

She let her eyes close before slowly turning towards John. He stood glancing at Liz in shock before he turned to Torrie. He could see the hurt lighting up in her eyes. He knew what she had just seen, had broke her heart….he had been responsible of her being a broken hearted girl yet again.

John looked at her "Tor…let me explain, its not what it looks like…"

Without saying a word, Torrie pushed John to run away. Cena let his lips slide apart in shock before he glanced back at Liz. He couldn't deal with her right now. He had to try and put the broken pieces back together.

Torrie's hand circled her lips, the emotional light of tears in her eyes. Everything she had feared had come true. John ran up to her, touching her arm so she would turn to face him.

"Torrie please…"

Pulling her hand away, she turned her back towards him.

"Torrie please just listen to me"

The Boise Belle didn't want to talk or even look at John right now.

"Don't, just don't" her voice remained soft.

Standing Torrie felt the deep breath caught in her chest, letting her eyes flicker open.

Torrie's eyelashes lowered down, slowly turning around to face him

John glanced at her, pleading in his baby blue eyes. Eyes that made her want to cry "Torrie please I swear to you…nothing happened. I don't even know…"

"I said don't!"

He felt the screech in her voice, "Torrie…" he pleaded.

Torrie let her lashes flicker down feeling the water of hurt tears in her eyes. Her lips slid apart, she spun her heel with her hair flickering around. "Don't say you love me! Don't say for me to trust you! Don't say any of that because its just all the same! John!"

John tried to say something but he got cut off by the emotional Torrie.

"Just when I think we do still have a chance, and she was there! Actually in your room…even when I was outside!"

"Liz bought over the Melody & Siobhan… I couldn't turn her away trust me as soon as I saw her, thought it was just her and I was ready to slam the door and then I saw the girls I couldn't do that…" John tried to explain.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't, well I just…I was so happy when you came back. I even forgot that she was in there because I was happy you had come back to me" John's voice was cracking.

"I thought its what you wanted! I got your message! And…I just called a cab…then I come here, pour my heart out! You actually get back together with me but fail to mention you're ex , same witch that has tore you in half is in your hotel room!"

John listened to her "Yes, okay that sounds very bad…but" he stopped mid sentence.

"Wait what message? I never sent you…." he had clicked on exactly what Liz had done.

"I can't take anymore of this, I'm leaving"

Torrie tried to walk away but Cena grasped hold of her forearm. Anger & hurt collided in her, she aggressively slapped John right across the face.

John's head turned in the impact of the slap, he had stumbled a little. His heart felt like an arrow had been shot right through.

Torrie, his beautiful love….all the wonderful memories they had shared. The slap he had received felt like a mirror smashing into pieces on the floor.

Teary eyed, angry Torrie warned "Leave me alone"

"Torrie please I swear to you…look it doesn't mean anything"

Torrie looked at him, she let out a soft scoff still with tears in her eyes. "No it just means you would rather be with someone you claim to hate, someone that hurts you time and time again…" emotionally she cried.

John shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "No.."

"Then try with me, you'd rather be someone you hate then be with me that's all it means" Torrie turned on her heel, ran away leaving John behind yet again.

He watched Torrie leave once again, the emotion pierced his heart. His light blue eyes with tears. John lowered his head before he took in a deep breath

"_I can__'__t believe this__…__this can__'__t be happening__…"_

John slowly turned back to the corridor, he refused to let his EX ruin his life anymore.

This time, he was not going to be weak and let her walk all over him. Cena knew Liz had played another cruel game, as result…he had lost Torrie again!

The strong hearted John Cena refused to fall at the hands of his first, condemned love.

…

Torrie ran down the stairs, almost feeling like she would trip and fall down the stairs but kept herself on her feet. The Boise Belle felt the tears falling down from her eyes but she kept on running away.

Torrie saw her friends laughing in the lobby. The crying blonde had to just get out of here. She let her head lower, quickly leaving without being noticed.

Torrie walked down the concrete steps onto the pavement, she felt the cold wind brush against her face. She let her eyes close, the hurt piercing in her chest. The emotion reflected behind her eyes.

Her golden locks on her shoulders blew with the breeze, Torrie's heels clicked against the concrete as she continued to run away up the pathway. Away from the hotel, away from John.

Torrie continued to run, her heels clicked against the pavement. Her hair bouncing while she ran until she was out of breath.

Stopping in a step, she flickered her hair turning back around. Feeling nothing but hurt piercing her lovable heart, she slowly walked back to the hotel. The belle just kept on walking….

Lowering her head, her hand on her opposite elbow. Torrie kept on walking. What hurts the most, They were just so close but once again a storm had tore right through.

Her heart lied in pieces.

…

John let his hotel room door slide open, he stepped back in the room. Liz sat on the couch swinging her leg over the other.

"I am sorry for that, god talk about bad timing"

John looked at her, Liz slowly rose to her feet. He came closer, putting his hand on her waist sliding his hand up. She smirked, thinking John had just fallen back into her clutches but he had played her at her own game.

John slid his hand up, pulling it out of her pocket, he held his phone in his hand. Liz blinked as she glanced at him.

"Now I find this suspicious" John clicked on his recent messages, he saw the text Torrie had screamed about. One he had definitely not sent!

John looked back at her "Why do you have my phone? Better still…I never sent this message to Torrie? What the fuck have you done!"

"I just gave you a nudge in the right direction, okay….you belong with me John"

"That was your plan, you cost me everything again!"

"John, she doesn't love you okay seriously its not serious…I mean she didn't even listen to you. You belong with me, okay I just helped speed things up a little

John shook his head as he felt anger bubbling in his muscular frame. "No I don't, I've had enough of you! Of your games! I want you out!"

Liz let her eyes roll, same old record…but it always ended the same. She is John's weakness, and the Ex knew it.

John glared at Liz, he picked up her purse and gave it to her. With a swift grasp on her wrist "Get out of here, you devious malicious bitch!"

Liz pulled from his touch, she flickered her hair "Girls lets get going" Melody and Siobhan came back into the living room. John had to let his anger fade

"Say goodbye to John"

"Mommy I don't want to leave" Melody whined hugging John's legs. He held in his anger, deeply breathing.

"We miss you John" Siobhan spoke, the oldest out of the girls.

John knelt down to hug the girls, he ignored the hate he felt boiling for his EX because of all the damage she had done. He knew the girls were blameless, they were innocent. He had been part of their lives for most of their lives especially little Melody.

"I'll see you two again soon promise" he whispered. Standing up, he watched Liz move closer placing her lips next to his ear.

Hearing her words, John let his eyes close. "Soon you'll see this is where you belong"

John felt the cold ice in his eyes, he had to hide it for the sake of the girls. He watched Liz, her two daughters leave the room. John walked up, and slammed the door behind him.

He took a few steps before John turned back towards the closed door. Cena let a soft sigh through his lips. One moment, he felt so happy and the next…it was like he had been knocked back into the world of loneliness.

John sat down on the couch, he let his head lower into his hands. Once again, Liz came in like a hurricane ruined everything. It had been screwed up yet again.

She came in, called the shots and John was left sitting alone remembering the pain of his love slipping through his fingers once again.

It was falling when you're trying to fly. John sat there leaning his back against the black couch. He didn't know what in the world was he going to do?

John couldn't find the will to fight right now. John rubbed his temple letting out a sigh, his eyes caught a glance of a glass cabinet. John stood up, he got out a small glass.

He got a bottle of Jack Daniels, unscrewing the top. He poured the whisky into the glass. Picking the glass up, he gulped down in one shot.

John sat back down on the couch, his phone started to light up. John just pressed the button to shut the android down. John took another gulp of the alcoholic drink.

He sat alone, feeling nothing but pain.

Right now, the fighter felt like he had nothing left. Ever so close, still far away….still John felt himself picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

…..

The breeze blew her blonde hair off her shoulders, Torrie continued to walk down the pavement. Her eyelashes lowered down, her feet continued to move. She let her eyes close taking in a soft breath while recent events flashed through her mind.

Torrie came up to the hotel entrance, in silence she walked back to the hotel room. Opening the door, Stacy was playing with little Pepper on the couch when she caught a glimpse of Torrie.

The Maryland Native smiled, "Hey come to pick them up?"

Torrie stood there in silence, just gazing ahead. Stacy stood up looking at Torrie. Something surely didn't feel right.

"Tor, where's John? "

The golden blonde stood there before succumbing to tears. Stacy ran over embracing Torrie, she just held on to Torrie while she continued to cry.

Stacy stroked Torrie's hair, The belle just kept on crying….her heart out. wasn't sure what had happened, but she just did all she could that's comfort her best friend.

…..

John let his eyes close, blinking down at the carpet. He saw the empty glass on the coffee table, his thoughts were bouncing around his head. So badly, John wanted to do something but what could he do? He's done everything he can possibly think of.

His heart was in pieces, but he would not give up. John just didn't know what to do? As he tried to come to terms with what has just happened. Just when he gets Torrie back, everything seems to be right again. A flash of lightning naming his Ex had wrecked what little happiness he had.

How the world is he supposed to get Torrie forgive & forget now? There was no way out of this dark place.

John heard a knock on his door, breathing out a sigh he tried to ignore it but another knock made his eyes re open. Then another knock, a voice followed belonging to a woman….

John walked to the door, opening his door. His heart sunk just a little more. She was blonde, but it wasn't Torrie.

His head hit the doorframe, "Lilian"

…..

Stacy had aided Torrie back down the couch, but Torrie continued to cry her heart out.

"Tor, honey what's happened?"

The Boise Belle let out a few soft little sobs, feeling all the tears fall from her eyes. She felt the break in her heart. She felt sorry for herself, angry with herself for letting this all transpire.

Stacy comforted Torrie, "Sweetie, come on what's happened?"

Torrie let her tears fall, perking her head up. She muttered three words. "I lost John"

Stacy sat there looking confused, "What I thought you went to go and sort things out"

The crying blonde shuddered a breath "Y…e..es I did, I lost him to her. I let him go, and he went back to her"

Stacy listened, feeling even more confused. She remembered her talk with John at the hospital. "I…don't understand…he said…he would never…what…"

"I went there, I ran so fast in my life. I actually felt like I was going to fall down, then I went to his room, I poured my heart out…and he kissed me…we were together…"

"Wait you guys kissed?!"

Torrie nodded, shuddering a cry. "Yes, but he lied to me…he had Liz in his room and she was pulling her dress up, I lost him….I drove John back to her…"

Stacy listened to her best friend, Torrie lied her head on Stacy's knees crying again.

"I feel like I can't breathe, what have I done?"

"Shh, everything is going to be alright" Stacy comforted

"I just want him back, I love John so much more than anyone ever could but I can't give in…again" Torrie muttered through her tears.

"I love him more than anything else in my lifetime"

….

John stood there looking back at the Latina, he watched the smile come across her face. He let his dimples gently show, but the smile softly faded from Lilian's face since Torrie hadn't come from behind John.

"Hey….can I come in?"

John didn't bother make an excuse or say a word, he just stepped away from the door. Lilian walked in, still Torrie wasn't around. There was nothing linking to Torrie's presence.

"Did Torrie come and see you"

Cena let his head lower, "Yeah she did"

"You guys made up right?"

John looked at Lilian before casting his eyes to the wall. "Well…not exactly"

"Not exactly? What do you mean?"

John sighed, he didn't want to talk about this "Lilian I don't want to talk about it"

The song bird eyed Cena, John poured the glass so the whisky would fill the glass.

Lilian sighed grabbing the glass of whisky he was about to gulp down.

"Start talking"

"I was going to drink that"

Lilian put the glass on the coffee table, she looked at John. "What happened? I saw Torrie in the lobby and she asked for you….what happened?"

John looked at her "Just leave me alone"

"Not gonna happen, talk to me" Lilian pulled John to the couch.

He sighed "Torrie came over, we were back together but Liz came back…"

"Oh John no! not you and Liz?!"

"No! why does everyone think I'm going to go back with her. Goodness sake she came over, bringing her girls so I wouldn't slam the door in her face…she sent a message to Torrie, she came over, Liz was here. It just got really complicated" John explained to Lilian.

"Okay,…" a moment of silence fell, Lilian took in the news that John had told her.

"So what are you going to do?"

John stood up, he started to walk before he turned back. "I don't know" he muttered.

"Well you have to go and find Torrie" Lilian told.

"What good would that do? She wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Torrie won't want to be anywhere near me"

"You have to try John"

"Torrie is not going to listen, okay…theres nothing I can do…."

"Fight for her, fight for what you two have. Its so precious you can't just let it all fade away. Not now"

John listened to Lilian, he'd want nothing more to sort this out with Torrie. Make everything be alright, but if he had trouble before….Cena was at a loss at what to do? What In the world is he supposed to do?

"So that's it, you're just going to let her go"

"There's nothing I can do, Torrie won't listen to me"

"You can try, call her, text her…even go and find her" Lilian spoke. John stood in silence holding the whisky glass.

"You can't give up John, okay don't do this…don't shut down" Lilian attempted.

John shook his head "I know what I want to do right now" he poured more whisky in the shot glass, gulped down feeling the effects.

"So that's your solution" Lilian asked.

"Seems to be working for me" John gulped down.

"John you have to fight"

The strong hearted fighter couldn't handle it anymore. "Look just go Lilian, just leave me alone! Get out!" The West Newbury shouted at Lilian. She stepped back feeling the anger boiling in John.

John saw Lilian, he stopped feeling ashamed "Lilian…I didn't…" he didn't mean to snap.

She leaned against the door, "Fine" she left the room quickly, John felt the anger bubbling in his muscular frame. He held the glass in his hand, grasping it. The strength was enough to break the glass into shards on the floor.

He grabbed the whisky bottle, smashed it against the wall hearing it smash against the wall. It felt quite symbolic to his heart, since it felt like broken pieces.

John yelped feeling a sting in his hand, he opened his hand to see a tiny piece in his hand. John let out a soft chuckle, seeing it sticking out in the palm of his hand.

He sat down on the couch pulling out the shard of glass, Cena missed Torrie's sweet touch so much. She had always been his angel undercover, nursing any wound he had.

John felt the anger fade, the emotion bought the tears to his eyes. John sat there missing Torrie. He saw the small cut on his hand, trickle of blood after the glass pierced him. John gulped down the lump in his throat, feeling so alone.

He sat remembering, a night where Torrie had been his "nurse" tending to the wound of his strained shoulder result of an injury he suffered at Extreme Rules.

**Carefully John slipped a black shirt on covering wounds from Sunday. **

**He grimaced silently not letting Torrie see. He didn****'****t want her worrying, John squinted softly feeling the tightness in his ribs. John felt a breath get caught up as he had trouble breathing properly being in pain. **

**He draped his hand across his midsection, he slowly walked to the couch. **

**Torrie looked up from the television, gazing ****"****Are you alright? Is your arm hurting****"**** seeing him stumble a little. **

"**Come and sit down****"**** she pulled John down. **

"**I****'****m fine, its not broken****"**** John sat on the couch. **

"**Mike told me you need to rest, I want to help****"**** Torrie spoke walking over, she sat down beside John. **

**John glanced at his concerned girl. ****"****I told you I****'****m fine, you don****'****t need to worry****"**

**Torrie looked back ****"****Fine, if you****'****re gonna be stubborn I****'****ll make you a coffee****"**

"**I****'****m not being stubborn, I****'****m fine****…****okay see****…"**** John moved his arm, the pain shot up. **

**He bit his inside lip gently to stop himself from whining in pain. Torrie turned back to see John grimacing secretly. ****"****John****"**** she rushed back to the couch. **

"**Stop worrying****"**

**Torrie touched John****'****s cheek gazing in his eyes. ****"****That****'****s like saying don****'****t breathe, I****'****ll always worry about you****"**

**Torrie move towards his shirt, unbuttoning a button. ****"****What are you doing?...oh really****"**** he grinned. **

"**I****'****m going to look after you****"**

"**Great..so****…"**

**Torrie stood up, walking into the bathroom. Seconds later, she walked back in with a bowl of hot water and a cloth. John looked as she placed the plastic bowl down on the floor. **

**He blinked with confusion ****"****You****'****re planning to bathe me?****"**

"**I****'****m tending to you****"**

"**With water****…****I don****'****t fancy getting water chucked on me****"**

**Torrie placed the cloth in the bowl. ****"****No you moron, Its for bringing the swelling down, it won****'****t hurt as much****"**

"**It don****'****t hurt****"**** John spoke. **

**Torrie let her eyes roll, ****"****Just take off your shirt, or I will****"**

**John sat there not moving, Torrie sat down beside Cena and started to undo his buttons. He tried to stop her but he winced in pain. John didn****'****t want Torrie to see the wounds he had been hiding on his midsection. **

"**Oh I thought it don****'****t hurt****"**** Torrie looked amused. **

**Cena dryly coughed ****"****It****…****don****'****t****…****anyways I think you****'****re just trying to get me naked****"**

**Torrie glanced at him, ****"****Oh yes of course, now take your shirt off****"**

"**Fine****"**** John gently grimaced slipping his shirt off, Torrie gazed at the view. Still her heart beat a little fast, seeing John****'****s board chest. **

**Her eyes cast to the bruising on his arm along with the redness wounds on his midsection, her heart sunk****…****.****"****Oh my god****"**** her fingers circled her lips**

"**Oh god, no wonder you****'****re in pain****"**

"**What? Oh this****…****no I****'****m fine****"**

**Torrie looked at him, ****"****That****'****s why you****'****ve been wearing a shirt since Sunday. You****'****ve been covering up****"**

**John let his head lower breathing in ****"****I didn****'****t want you to worry babe****"**** Torrie let a gentle smile on her face at him. **

"**God you****'****re stubborn but I love you so much****"**** Torrie kissed him gently. **

"**You don****'****t need to****"**** Torrie rinsed the cloth in the hot water, she gently brushed the cloth on John****'****s shoulder, feeling the wetness of his skin. He grimaced silently but it did make it feel better. **

**Torrie brushed the cloth onto the bruised shoulder, John let his eyes squint softly but the warmth water, Torrie****'****s gentle touch felt like a remedy. **

**Torrie rinsed the cloth, she squeezed the warm water. Stopping as she saw the redness, sore wounds on his midsection. **

"**This is gonna sting****"**

**John nodded, feeling his breath tighten as his ribs had been a little battered on Sunday. John had just covered it up for days, he had felt the ongoing hurt in his midsection after his vicious match only a few nights ago. **

**Torrie brushed the hot cloth on the wounds of his midsection, she felt John struggling with a breath. He grimaced, Torrie gazed seeing his abs appear after he took in a breath. Torrie pressed a little harder tending to her man. **

**He yelped feeling the sting, Torrie moved the cloth ****"****Sorry****"**

"**No its okay****"**** John gently grinned at Torrie. **

"**Why didn****'****t you just tell me, god you must have been in pain****"**

"**I have a strong resilient for pain, I****'****m brave****"**

**Torrie giggled ****"****You****'****re stubborn****"**** she touched John****'****s midsection, feeling the touch of his skin. She felt the tears in her eyes, sensing the pain that John had been in for days. **

"**Do you feel better?****"**

**John grinned handsomely ****"****Much better****"**** he caught the tear that was about to fall from Torrie. **

John remembered that night, even him trying to be strong. Torrie broke down the walls, had been there for him. It made his heart remember, that no one had EVER been there for John like Torrie has.

He turned his eyes, looking towards the door. John felt scared of what was going to happen, the water remained behind his ocean eyes, the loneliness just lighted in his eyes. He turned his head, lowering back down.

John felt himself standing in the dark, there was no one. He stood alone.

….

Lilian rushed down the corridor feeling a little shook up, a muscular man yelled at her.

It was quite intimidating, it surely was not like Cena at all. The Latina continued to walk until she bumped into Layla.

"Hey Lil"

"Hi…"

"Are you alright?"

Lilian nodded "Yeah I need to go and find the guys, maybe they can help him out"

"What are you talking about?" Layla had been with Cody pretty much for the full 72 hours.

"Torrie & John split up, but got back together then split up again. John's pretty much doing nothing about it…just drinking"

"So are they going to be getting back together"

Lilian shrugged "I don't know," Lilian and Layla walked down the corridor. Behind a wall, a black haired woman stood with a smirk after overhearing something very interesting. The woman let her eyes flicker to the ceiling, holding a bottle of water since she had just been working out with her sister.

She walked into the hotel room door, she took off her black headband. "Brie, guess what I just heard"

"What?" Brie Bella came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"John Cena is single"

Brie looked at her identical twin, Nikki "What? He's dating Torrie Wilson?"

Nicole shook her head "Not anymore,"

"What? Seriously…he's on the show with her Nic" Brie changed into casual clothes.

"I overheard Lilian and Layla in the corridor. He's really cut up about it"

"Oh and you're going to give him a shoulder to cry on?" Brie asked.

Nikki looked at her "I've had my eyes on him ever since I saw him, now Barbie is out of the way. Its my chance"

"Are you sure you didn't misheard. Lilian told me they are very serious"

"Lilian said they broke up, listen thanks for letting me tag along with you and Daniel. I have a good feeling I'm going to have a man of my own very soon" the smirk came across her face.

Would the star of the love that bind John & Torrie be stronger than just about anything?

….

Stacy walked in the living room with two bowls of ice cream, Torrie had Chloe on her lap. The broken hearted belle gently stroked the fluffy white fur.

"Here you go, best remedy for a broken heart"

Torrie managed a soft smile taking the bowl, she took the chocolate sauce bottle. Squeezed the bottle to drizzle the sauce.

"Tor, I don't want you to cry again but what are you going to do?" Stacy asked.

Torrie let the spoonful of ice cream slide in her mouth. "Do I have to decide right now?"

"What would you like to do?"

Torrie let out a sigh "Enjoy my ice cream, and forget about everything else…"

"John Cena?"

Torrie let her lashes flicker down, muttering gently "Especially him" Torrie choose a new screensaver, she sat on the bed cuddling Chloe…John wasn't on the screensaver anymore.

She flicked down her screen, coming to John's name, number. She saw the nickname "My Man" holding in the tears, she pressed a button that took a lot of strength. Once the button had been pressed, she slid the spoon of vanilla ice cream between her lips.

It lit up on her iphone, "Blocked"

"Better In Time" is all Torrie told herself over & over again.

…...

"He just snapped at you" Sheamus asked.

Lilian sat on the table explaining to the guys. "Yes, it wasn't like John at all"

"What's happened?" Punk asked sitting down.

"We've got to do something, John was drinking…that's all he was doing. It was like he's given up"

"Well what can we do?" Sheamus asked.

"Make him fight, I've known Torrie & John separate. Ive known them together, there is no other better for them. We have to do something" Lilian asked.

While the group continued to talk, the newly love birds Layla and Cody were just interested in each other. Layla was sitting on Cody's lap. "I love you more"

"No I love you more"

"I love you more" their lips inches away from each other, they looked like a pair of loved up teenagers. They weren't very interested what is going on at the moment.

"Ugh pass me the sick bucket" Sheamus spoke.

Layla laughed "You're just jealous fella,"

"Please knock it off" Randy said.

Before any other could talk, John walked to the bar ordering another drink. Shawn walked over to the bar. "You know all that is going to get you, is a big headache tomorrow"

John took the glass, gulped down before he answered "You know what, I don't care right now, I honestly don't care about gaining a headache"

"So that is your solution?"

John looked at him, "Yes, I have two options. One drink til the pain stops or drink til I pass out so I'm going for option 2"

"John, you know that's not a good idea"

"I didn't ask for your approval, I want to have a drink alone"

"John, I know you miss her"

John gulped down another shot guarding his heart from any more pain. "I'm already over it"

"No you're not, you're a wreck you need to go and get some rest…and stop drinking"

"You have to leave me alone" John spoke.

"So this is it? Huh? You're just going to drown your sorrows"

"No I'm not drowning my sorrows, I just want to have a few drinks and not be lectured" John spoke.

"John, you need to go make it right"

Cena let his eyes close, breathing in "Look even if I wanted to…there's nothing I can do, she's blocked me. My number, and even on twitter so I can't get anywhere near Torrie so excuse me if I want to have a few drinks to stop this heart wrenching pain tearing my chest!"

Shawn listened, sympathised with Cena. "Look please…"

"I want one moment without this pain, but I know that's not going to happen so I want to have a drink"

John spun the empty glass on the counter "There's nothing I can do" he softly muttered.

"It's never the end, until you stop trying. Do whatever it takes for the ones you love" Shawn advised.

John lowered his head, letting the words sink in. A memory of Torrie jumping into his arms after she had waited for him to come home. "You're right I have to try" he stood up from the stool, he walked to the table.

"I'm sorry Lilian for snapping at you, things are tough right now but that's no reason. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Torrie back."

Lilian smiled along with the group, "Yep that's the John Cena we all know" Punk said, Randy was about to say something like that but Phil had already cut him off.

"And love" Lilian let her smile sparkle at John. Cena grinned before he walked away, he felt the effects of shots of whisky but he was still able to fuction and walk properly.

Shawn took a bow near the table "HBK once again to rescue"

The group laughed hoped that their two friends would finally get it right after what's happened but they didn't see or know of a different woman excluding Liz have their eyes on John.

A plan had already been brewing in her head. It was seconds of occurring,

John walked down the corridor, just as he went to turn the corner. He bumped right into someone. The yelp of a woman sounded, then she had "pretended" to fall down to the floor.

John realised what he had done, "Oh goodness I'm so sorry here let me help you" being the gentleman he helped the beautiful woman back to her feet.

"Are you alright"

Pushing the black hair from her face, she could tell John had made the connection on who she is. "I'm fine, its okay I wasn't looking where I was going…and well these heels that are perfectly fine" she said in platform nude heels.

He grinned "I'm glad your shoes are okay"

"Sorry aren't you one of the Bellas?"

Taking his hand to shake "I'm Nicole"

"Right I thought so, just wasn't sure. How come you're in town?"

"I came with Brie & Daniel, thought I'd come along for the ride. Never know what you could find" Nikki flickered her eyes looking at John.

"Do you want to maybe go a for a drink? You can apologise to me by buying me a drink?"

John blinked at her, no way was he thinking of the concept of "another" woman.

"Oh Ummm…." he tried to think of the best way to let her down. He can barely stay on his feet right now.

"Its alright, I just heard that you're going through a hard time"

"Hard time?" John asked.

"Oh sorry, its none of my business. You look like you could deal with some company"

"What do you mean hard time?"

"I heard about you and Torrie?" Nikki said.

John glanced at her, before he lowered his head to the carpet below. He gazed the heels on Nikki's feet, they were higher than Torrie wears. "Oh great, soon the media will know…perfect…"

"So its really over between you & Torrie?"

John glanced at Nikki before he wondered that question himself. "By the look of it"

"I'm a good listener, everyone thinks Brie is the nicer twin. We can go for a coffee, or go back to room we can talk"

John looked at Nicole, before he rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to this.

"I…I…well…actually I think I just want to be alone"

"Ohh.." Nikki felt unhappy, that Cena turned her down.

"Anyway, good to see you" John let himself start to walk away but Nikki stopped him.

"You're turning me down, I just thought you needed someone to talk too"

"No I'm fine, really thank you"

"I'm not some tart John,"

John walked back over "What sorry? No its not that….its just really complicated at the moment. Maybe I can back to you okay?"

Nikki covered her smirk in innocence "Okay, call me if you need a friend or anything…" she wrote down her cell number, extended it to John. She walked away leaving John standing there.

He stood in the corridor, holding the piece of paper with Nikki Bella's phone number.

John gazed at the number, it had "x" underneath the number. John took out his cell phone from his pocket. He touched a button on his phone, the same screen lit up the word "BLOCKED" maybe this was a gift in disguise? A new woman? Moving on?

Could John really move on from Torrie?

John stood there with his mindful thoughts. His heart pushed them out, as soon as he started to think of something new. John found the strength of trying again. Cena turned back, made his way back to the lobby putting the piece of paper in his back pocket.

"I'm going to see Torrie, sort this out once and for all"

"Look we were thinking of giving her little time"

"No,"

"Stacy isn't going to let you near her," Lilian said. "Just give Torrie some space, she'll come around"

"No, I give Torrie space, further she gets away from me….I love Torrie, I refuse to let go and give up, I'm willing to whatever it takes for her to talk to me" John spoke.

Cody chuckled "What are you going to do? climb up the fire escape up to her window so Torrie will listen to you" Layla giggled.

John blinked as he let the words sink in. "That's exactly what I'm going to do." he walked off, pushing the hotel sliding doors. Still John refused to feel himself letting go.

He went to fight for his beautiful love, Torrie once more!

"What?" Sheamus said.

Punk laughed "He's not serious" Lilian looked, while they all exchanged looks before standing up.

"We better get Paul, at least he can tell John what to do, or he'll suspended or fired" Randy asked.

"I was about to say that" Phil spoke.

"We better do something, do it now before things get really out of control"

John walked down the concrete steps, he couldn't drive because he had been drinking. He rose his head to the skies, breathing in softly. He had a feeling drinking those shots would backfire.

John turned back, seeing Punk, Shawn, Sheamus outside. John didn't want to hear them try talk him out of it. He had to try, John had to try and make it right.

"I don't care which, one of you have to come with me" John spoke.

"John, don't you think this is a little bit extreme"

John decided not to answer. "You want to help,"

"I'll go with you" Phil said, John nodded as he tossed the keys to Phil of his sports car. Phil got in the driver seat, while John sat in the passenger seat. In seconds, the car had left the car park.

"Nice on Cody!" Randy slapped his shoulder.

"What did I do?"

"Gave John, a dangerous idea!" Lilian spoke.

"Well in my defence I didn't think he would actually go for it, it was a joke…"

"Yeah well John obviously didn't take it as a joke"

"I'm sure…it will be fine.."

"What if John falls?"

"Ummm…okay my bad"

…...

Torrie sat on the couch, curling her legs up with a box of chocolates in her lap. She let out a few sniffles watching Buffy Vampire Slayer, the season 2 finale on television.

It was on the channel Syfy, Torrie had come across it while flicking through the channels.

"So much for true love?" Torrie slid a chocolate in her mouth, having a bit more comfort food.

Torrie heard the emotional ending song coming to the end of the episode. She leaned her head on the back of the couch, dropping the chocolate letting herself listen to the song. The lyrics sung right to her heart, just like John's whisper went to her heart, John's kiss to her soul.

The melody, the voice of a woman called Sarah McMahlan

Torrie heard the lyrics, while she sat there letting her head lower.

_The winter here__'__s cold and bitter_

_It__'__s chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks _

_Too long too far away from home_

_I feel like just like I__'__m sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

Torrie sat gazing ahead, her eyelashes lowered feeling the tears rising in her eyes.

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness, I feel like letting go _

_If all of the strength and all of the courage _

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_Full of grace_

_My love__…__._

Oh how Torrie wished there was another way, but all she felt is darkness. She feel like letting go of everything, the love, the memories….just everything. Torrie didn't want to fall to pieces, but the way it looked to be there was no other way.

Torrie remained sitting, flickering her eyes down remembering she looked away but looked back at John. He tried to say things he couldn't undo, what tore them apart.

Torrie did not want a conversation, she just want to get away from John. Torrie just felt like crying.

"Stace, I'm going to lie down"

"Okay do you want anything?"

Torrie stood up "No I'm okay" she walked into the bedroom. Torrie sat down on the bed lying her back against the white pillows. In a silent room, with nothing but four walls.

Torrie stayed on the bed, she let her eyes close. In silence, a tear fell down.

…..

Once he saw the hotel, the car had stopped. John opened the door, Phil went to say something but Cena wasn't interested.

"Okay look, you need to think about this.. Its not a good idea"

"It'll be fine"

"No you could fall, its dangerous. I thought you are scared of heights" Phil asked.

John looked to see the window high up being Torrie's window. Yes he's deathly afraid of heights but he couldn't think about that right now. John had to do whatever it takes. Luckily there wasn't any media or anyone around.

"John, think about this."

"I have to, there's nothing else I can do…I have to try" John spoke.

"But…" John walked closer to the fire escape being the ladder. He looked up at the window, making sure it was the right window.

Cena turned back "Look do you have any other ideas? I'm all ears"

Phil looked back "Ummm…"

He couldn't afford to make mistakes. John looked up, he saw Torrie standing in the view pulling the curtain so he knew the right window, and she is in that room. So that was some good….

"John, please think about this"

John pulled down the ladder, he gripped on metal bar taking in a breath. He started climbing up, being off the ground. Climbed 5 steps being quite high up.

"John get down before you break your neck…again!" The Game bellowed.

"No I have to do this, to whatever it takes for the ones you love" John quoted Shawn.

Shawn looked, started slowly stepping away. Paul looked while Lilian, Sheamus, Punk stood on the ground "Who would…SHAWN!"

The showstopper looked at him "Look I didn't think….he'd take it literally"

"Shawn if John falls, you and I will have to flee to Mexico"

"Why?"

"Because of my wife"

Shawn gulped "I'm sure he will be fine"

"Oh my god this is so dangerous but so romantic" Lilian said placing her hand on her chest, lighting a sweet smile on her face.

"You're kidding right?" Sheamus & Punk eyed her.

…...

"You're so lucky! To have John in your life Tor, he's such a wonderful man. Girly he's a keeper" voice of her friend echoed.

Torrie lied on the bed, resting her eyes. The thoughts bought a headache, so she would rest a little while. Memories flooded through her mind as she laid semi asleep.

Thinking back how it all started, 2011 spring. It wasn't their first encounter in the diner of Tampa. The 1st encounter included a night out with her TLC girls, Lilian and Candice. Torrie had bumped into Cena at the bar after he was found drinking alone after having a falling out with his wife.

The girls cheered Cena up, roped him into being their final guest for their show "Afterbuzz TV" Torrie couldn't hide her excitement. She knew deep inside, as she was around John. Her heart beat faster, there was no way other way to deny butterflies don't lie.

Torrie did get a surprising "happy birthday" from John on her social media. After that happened, Months later going into the summer season, Torrie came upon John in the diner, that was just another step, the love story began.

Where dreams begin, the gazes from the eyes. The smiles on their face, it was written in the stars. Let the love story begin, it was just like paradise, she was one very happy girl.

She started to remember when she & John had come against the first huddle in their relationship, that was the transition of long time friends to lovers. Few weeks into their relationship, they hit a hurdle. It had started to be a lovely night, John coming off the road to see his lady love.

When things became serious, It surely wasn't easy, felt awkward so much that Torrie would slap away John's touch. Like an impulse, every time she felt his hand slid up her waist. Torrie would move away, the third time she slapped John across the head startling him a little. Torrie was very aware, John-friend of 11 years was touching her.

That wasn't much hope, It seemed that the stars were against them. Then after the tried to power through the awkwardness.

It resulted in pain for John, questioning what was wrong with them. Sensing that their friendship could be just that much more special. It looked they would go their separate ways, remain friends but as soon as they felt the brink of goodbye.

Torrie & John became back together again, getting past the first hurdle In their relationship.

That had been the biggest hurdle for them, before all of this. Torrie & John had surpassed the with holding a secret relationship, even almost months apart at a time.

They had got through their relationship becoming public, dealing with the rumours of what relationship it is. Being described as a fling, a re bound….they made it. Passing the test of time, even dealing with the pressure of moving in together. They made it, the next hurdle just made it all fall to pieces.

Suddenly a hard knock echoed in the room, Torrie drawn back to the present by the sudden knock. She turned to the door, but the sound came from the closed curtains.

Another few knocks on the window. Torrie blinked a little shocked, slowly moving towards the window.

She flung the curtains, suddenly let a scream when she saw John standing outside.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hi Torrie, do you mind opening the window?"

Torrie opened the window, John stepped through. She stood there blinking wondering the hell was John thinking? She gazed towards the window back, before looking back at John.

"John, what in the world?" she could hardly find the words.

His heart raced faster in his chest, bending down on his knees. Words started to spill out between his lips. "I…was….facing my own fear, for the woman I love more than anything"

Torrie looked at him "Did you climb up the fire escape?"

John breathed in and out a few times, nodding his head "I had to find some way to talk to you. You've blocked my number, I couldn't leave it like this. Things can't stay same…."

Torrie came forwards as Cena looked out of breath. "You're scared to death of heights"

"I'm scared more of losing you" John spoke.

"John, you could have fallen….what in the hell were you thinking?"

Taking in a few breaths, getting his breath back after being facing his fear. "I had to see you, Torrie. I couldn't let it end like this, I know you don't want to be anywhere near me right now but I have to explain to you…."

"I don't want to hear it, John. Okay I just can't do this tonight"

John came forwards, "Okay I know I've screwed up, okay handled things badly but you have to understand. Liz is my first love before I even knew what love was…" Torrie turned her eyes briefly to the wall.

"I swear to you that we're not back together. I never sent you that message I was okay with you leaving…well not okay but I would deal with it…."

"Liz made me fall to pieces….and I have never ever been so happy than I am with you. Torrie, you are so special to me. I know I'll never find anyone else. There's no one else I want in the entire world than you" Cena truly told.

"I love you so much, I swear that no one will love you more than I will. I'd do anything for you" Torrie listened to his heartfelt words, felt the emotion rising behind her eyes.

"Id face my darkest fears…just give me one last chance, I'll show you, I swear to you"

"John…please just don't do this, don't make it harder"

John looked at her, feeling her slipping again. He walked closer, placing his hand on her cheek. The golden blonde turned away but ending up gazing back at John.

"Please…" she pleaded in a whisper.

John kept his hand on her cheek, Torrie let her lashes lower. A tear fall from her cheek. Again she felt herself wanting to give in so badly, but could not get passed the guard surrounding her heart.

"No okay I love everything about you. I love how you smile to the ground when someone calls you beautiful," John told, emotion in his voice.

"Please…."

"I love when you run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous." Torrie let out a faint cry before she drew away from John's touch.

"I love Chloe, Stewie and Pepper even if they don't like me. I love everything about you, please….Torrie, I just want us again. I can't do this without you. Its been like a nightmare please" John pleaded.

Torrie let her head lower, while John right in front of her. Silence befell them both before the door opened. "Tor…" Stacy came in, stood in shock when she saw John.

"What are you? Where did you?"

"Stacy, please just give us a minute" John pleaded.

Stacy looked towards Torrie, wanting to hear what her BFF wanted.

"Stace, can you give us a minute?" Torrie asked.

The tall blonde looked towards Torrie "Fine, I'll be outside" Stacy walked back out of the door.

John let his head lower down, while Torrie gently glided her fingers down her hair.

"You're nervous?"

Torrie let her eyes flicker up at the ceiling before she started to speak. "John, don't say another word. How far do I have to go to make you understand there is no us anymore"

"Don't do this, please don't do this" John pleaded.

Torrie let her eyes flicker up to the ceiling, trying to muster the strength to do this. She fell once, and again her heart had broke. Catching her tear drops in her hands. Silence feeling the end, like they never had a chance of getting back together. They tried once, but it fell apart in moments.

Torrie stood with her back to John, she felt the hurt piercing her heart. It felt like there was nothing left of her, all she felt was pain. The horror of past haunted her, her ex husband took everything she had, he broke everything Torrie is. She fell to the ground, just broken.

Torrie refused to stay down, he tore her down but she rose back up like skyscraper. She become stronger, the man that had stood by. The one she had turned too from the shelter of rain. It was the same man she had her back against.

It pierced her heart to come to this conclusion, but she tried to make it work and Torrie couldn't do it anymore. It fell apart, they were torn in half. Torrie didn't want to try anymore.

Torrie felt herself fall to pieces, even though she didn't want to. She let her eyes close, breathing in deeply to find the strength.

"We tried, it didn't work"

"We'll try again, try with me please" John plead rose in his tone.

"There's no way back"

"Don't say that"

Torrie turned on her heel facing John. Walking closer caressing her hands on his cheeks.

"Okay listen to me I love you so much that's not ever going to change. I wish I could. I can't believe what you've done for me but its not gonna change anything. I'm sorry, its just the end" John shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

John looked away, Torrie kept her hand on Cena's face forcing him to look back. "I want you, but I'm not giving in this time" silence fell in the room.

Stacy stepped back in the room, "Time's up"

"Stacy please, just leave"

Torrie looked at John "She's not the one that has to leave" Cena looked back at her.

Torrie lowered her head not able to see the heartbreak in his blue eyes. She had not only ended their relationship, but the last rose had fallen to the floor.

There was just darkness. No light, no light in those bright blue eyes.

Torrie felt herself letting go of everything she had known, ever loved. "Goodbye John"

He stood there letting those two words sink in gazing back at Torrie, John let his head lower before he slowly took his leave.

Torrie stood feeling like she was drowning, her eyes lowered as her heart fell. Along with the tears. "I'm okay"

It seemed the last storm resulted in there was no point of return.

…

John let his hotel room door slowly drew ajar, he stepped into the silent darkened room. Cena had done everything he could possibly think of but still, it just wasn't good enough. It seemed the term "life after Torrie" was lighting on the horizon it broke his heart but sometimes you just have to let go….

John leaned his head back, letting his eyes close. He felt something in his pocket. John pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. John looked at the number on the paper.

"Nicole?"

John gazed at the number, few moments before he scrunched the piece of paper and let it fall in the bin. Maybe he can move on, but it surely wouldn't involve another woman. He'd rather spend the rest of his life alone than be without Torrie.

…...

"Okay I have a great idea, we can get Torrie & John back together" Lilian spoke.

The guys looked at her, Randy didn't seem very interested. Layla tapped Cody's cheek to gain his attention.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Okay a new club has opened tonight, if you guys get John to go. Then Lay, Stacy and myself get Torrie they will be in the same place, same time" Lilian answered.

"I don't think John's going to be in the mood" Phil answered.

"I know I am" Sheamus spoke.

"You always are" Paul said.

"Look even if he's not in the mood, just get him there okay…"

"What's the point?" Randy spoke.

"Every point, they belong together and if we can just get them in the same place…sooner than later. Torrie will realise that there is still a chance for them" Lilian said about her plan.

Randy just let his eyes roll.

"Fella what's your problem, don't you want them back together"

"What's it matter, you think that whatever we do is going to impact at all"

"Randy, what's your problem?" Phil asked.

"What happens when the plan fails huh? What's next you're gonna lock them in a closet….Okay can we just be adults and face up to it. Torrie & John are finished, end of story. Done, dead in the water!" Randy growled, annoyed.

The stares weren't on Randy after his sudden rant, they were staring at the man standing behind the viper. "Thanks a lot Randy" he turned to see John standing there.

Randy immediately felt bad, he just vented because he had his own issues to deal with. "John, I'm sorry…I didn't"

"Just forget it, thanks for the support man" John sarcastically told before leaving.

Randy just sighed, he already felt like his and John's friendship had drifted apart.

"Nice one" Phil said.

He was looking at the reason why he felt his long term friendship with Cena had strained.

…...

Torrie walked into the living room, she saw Stacy watching television.

"I got something for you"

Stacy looked to see an envelope placed in her hand. Opening it, she saw it was a plane ticket to Rome. "Tor, what's this?"

"I already spoke to George, he's going to send a car for you when you land and you can enjoy a lovely vacation" Torrie smiled softly at her best friend.

"What…Tor, I said I'm not leaving you" Stacy told.

"It's all been arranged, you fly out tomorrow afternoon first class" Torrie said smiling.

"But…you're not okay"

Torrie gazed at her before lowering her head feeling the hurt. She managed a soft grin while she replied "No but I will be. Please I want you to go and have a fantastic vacation just because my love fell apart…doesn't mean yours should too"

Stacy bit her lip gently, before she hugged Torrie. She had her own secret. Her love story was not as perfect as everyone thinks.

A beep came from Stacy's iphone, Torrie stood up to retrieve her bowl of ice cream.

"Ladies night out, you coming? Xxx the guys are gonna try and get John…same place, same time"

The Maryland beauty smiled "Tor, you fancy dancing the night away tonight?"

Torrie walked in slipping the spoon between her lips. "I don't know…I was thinking of having an early night tonight"

"Oh please before I leave for Rome tomorrow, get dressed up and tear up the town at this new club" Stacy spoke.

Torrie titled her head, before grinning "Okay, you'll have to help me decide what to wear" Stacy linked hands with Torrie, they started pulling out their best outfits.

…

John let out a sigh when he heard his door knock, he really hoped that it wasn't Nikki Bella because he just didn't want to deal with it right now since he hadn't given her a call. Standing on his feet, he opened the door to see Phil, Sheamus, Shawn, Paul and Cody all standing outside his door.

"Okay….it's the men in black" John spoke.

"Ready for a lads night out" Sheamus answered.

"Not tonight"

"Oh come on, John you can't wallow in self pity" Phil spoke.

"Well that's what I was planning to do. I don't really feel like going out and pretending everything's okay" John told with a sigh.

"Look just come with us, okay you drink and no one will lecture" Paul said looking at Shawn.

"Okay I suppose so" John grabbed his jacket, the idea of whisky seemed to make his mind up. All he would be doing is thinking back to the good times he shared with Torrie.

…..

Torrie brushed down her outfit, she had decided to go with something sexy but casual. A long sleeved tight jumper dress, with a sweetheart neckline. She sat on the bed, zipped up her suede beige knee boots. Curling her hair, locks would curl on her shoulders. She picked up her blusher brush, adding the finishes touches to her outfit.

Torrie turned to look at her reflection in the long mirror. She let her eyes lower, gently sighing. She grabbed her black purse, hanging the strap on her shoulder. Opening the door, she shared a smile with Stacy.

Torrie gave a kiss to the sleeping angels in the dog bed, before the two blondes left the room.

"Where's Lilian & Layla?" Torrie asked.

"They are meeting us at the club" Stacy told while they walked down the corridor.

Once they got in the cab, drove to the entrance of the club. Torrie and Stacy walked through the entrance. Torrie's heels clicked against the floor, she saw Lilian and Layla waving them over. Torrie smiled softly, while she and Stacy made their way over.

"Hey girls"

Torrie smiled hugging Lilian "Hey Lil"

"Glad you could make it" Lilian said, Torrie scanned the club and saw the guys at the other side of the room. She looked further, there sat John while Sheamus was talking to him.

Torrie gazed before she slowly turned her attention to the 2 innocent girls. "Now should I find this suspicious?"

"What? Oh no…we didn't know they would be here"

Torrie looked to see Layla in a lip lock with Cody Rhodes. "Right…" Torrie put her purse on the floor sitting down, she ordered a orange juice since she had only been out of hospital for 2 days and she didn't fancy anything alcoholic.

Torrie sat on the seat, while the girls started chatting & giggling. Torrie sipped on the cold orange juice, her eyes refused to gaze at the other side of the room.

…...

John sat down on the seat, minutes later he saw a beautiful blonde clad in a white dress walk into the club with a fellow blonde. He turned away, not able to look at Torrie.

"Why is Torrie here?" John asked.

"Ummm….is she?" Phil spoke.

"Oh my what are the chances!" Shawn pretended to be shocked.

John looked at his friends before he stood up, "I'm going to get another drink" he walked to the bar.

Paul stopped Shawn "No lecture,"

"At least he's not leaving that's a plus" Phil spoke. John wished he hadn't but he took a glimpse of Torrie while she gently giggled.

He stood a few moments before walking back to the table. Silence had filled the table, not much of a guys night out. Sheamus was drinking, Phil was playing with the coasters building a tower, well trying too. Paul was doing paper work, lastly Shawn was looking at the music. John just sat there, with a glass in his hand with his thoughts for company.

Cody walked over wiping his lips, "Hey buddies, isn't life just beautiful" Cody sat down, gulping down his drink.

"This week has been the best of my life" Cody beamed, John looked up at the delighted superstar. Cody's best week, was Cena's worst.

"Oh John, I'm sorry…"

Phil grabbed Cody's arm, sternly speaking "Tone it down unless you want to be thrown across the room"

John looked "No its alright, Cody I'm happy for you" The Dashing star smiled and hugged John. The muscular man just let his arm rest at his side.

"Word of advice, never let her go. Trust me you'll never want the pain of losing the one you love" John said.

"God John, you're more depressing than the "truly, madly, deeply" music video" Sheamus said.

…

Torrie sat at the girl table curling her hand on her wine glass, she managed to keep a soft smile on her face chatting with Lilian, Stacy and Layla enjoying a lovely night out.

She took a sip of her drink, while her emerald eyes sparkled at John as he sat at a different table with the guys. Torrie gazed, John turned to lock eyes with Torrie.

Her heart yearned for him, Torrie turned her eyes away feeling the ping in her heart.

She had to hold on to the fact it will get better in time.

John stood up, making his way back to bar to order another drink. All it took was one look, he turned to drink.

Standing at the bar, he heard his name. Cena turned to see a red tight dress woman standing on a stool at the bar holding a wine glass. John looked to see one of the Bella twins smiling at him. "Oh hi….Ummm…"

"Nikki" she reminded him.

John let out a grin "Hey Nikki," he stayed in a conversation to be polite.

"Buy a girl a drink?" she shook her empty glass, John obliged and ordered Nicole another drink.

…..

Torrie sipped on her orange juice, she didn't fancy dancing alone. Torrie stayed watching. She looked towards the bar, saw John standing by the bar alone. She turned back, but her heart pinged while she heard "Next To Me" by Emeli Sande blaring on the dance floor.

The song reminded her of John, the lyrics & upbeat melody hit her heart. She took a gulp of her juice goodness before standing up from the table.

She moved closer to John, she stopped when she saw John speaking to Nikki Bella.

The blonde felt a little hurt, that he seemed to be in a pleasant conversation with the former diva.

Torrie rubbed the back of her neck, looking at her boot heels. Turning back, she walked away. She didn't make it to the table, when she saw her ex boyfriend Alex Rodgruiez walk in with a couple of friends, and he had a blonde on his arm.

Torrie let her eyes close, she had two ex boyfriends in the same place. Alex & John….this can't be good. All Torrie wanted to do, is run away but A-Rod had already clocked eyes on her. Torrie had only been the woman in the baseman's life to have ended a relationship before he could.

"Hey Torrie" Alex said to his ex girlfriend.

Torrie stood there answering blunt "Alex"

"Long time no see," Alex spoke while he holds hands with his new lady love, he's had about 2 since Torrie had ended the relationship to be with Cena.

"Oh this is Katina, my girlfriend" Alex bought the Russian model closer.

Torrie let her eyes flicker "Charmed"

"Oh is that John at the bar chatting up another woman, oh trouble in paradise Tor?" Alex asked.

Torrie looked disgusted, she let her eyes lower taking in a deep breath. She didn't need Alex rubbing in her face. "None of your damn business"

"Katina, go and sit down in the suite I'll be there in a second" Alex spoke. Katina brushed past Torrie, before walking into the suite.

"Whatever has gone on between you and John, you blew your chance with me"

Torrie scoffed brushing back her blonde hair "Do you honestly think I want another chance with you? Id rather stick needles in my eyes to be seen with the likes of you ever again. And even though you made the media think you dumped me, I was the only woman in your life to leave you…."

"You left me for Superman over there? And it didn't work out did it?"

Torrie felt like she wanted to run away and cry…..but she stayed strong, even if John wasn't standing beside her.

"Regardless John will always be better than you in every way, I don't regret a single moment with him. I still wake up in a cold shiver thinking I was linked to a cheating, lying, bastard like you".

"Oh and you're money, mansions, jets yeah not impressed. And Katina…she looks like she has one brain cell and I'll give it about the summer until she meets the curb" Torrie walked away, while the venom stung Alex.

He did not take kindly to Torrie's words. No one embarrasses him. He would not let Torrie humiliate him like this.

Alex went after Torrie, he grasped her arm roughly. Torrie let out a sudden scream turning around, when she felt herself being grabbed by her arms.

"How dare you, who the hell do you think you are. You pathetic, worthless piece of trash. Do you know who I am!" Alex snapped.

"Let go of me!" Torrie struggled while Rodgruiez tightened his hand on her arm. Alex tugged her, still holding her against the bar. The commotion gained a lot of attention.

"You don't humiliate me! You're just jealous I have someone…you are all alone, no one would want a weak, broken piece of garbage like you again. Even Cena don't want you"

Torrie let her eyes close feeling the tears rising in her eyes, over the words. It was true, she was alone. "You're hurting me" she whined, being held against her will.

In mid conversation, John turned to see Torrie in trouble. He got off his stool, causing Nikki to look. John rushed to Torrie's rescue, while she was being held against the bar.

John grabbed Alex from the back, shoved him away. Torrie felt the edge of the bar, leaning against after John had grabbed Alex away from her. She stayed there, while Cena stood in front of Torrie glaring back at Alex.

"Back off" John warned.

"Oh look who it is, Superman himself" Alex told.

"Leave A-Rod," John warned, the confrontation gained a lot attention. Stacy, Lilian & the guys all watched John & Alex have a stare down.

"You don't told me to leave,"

"I'm not telling you, I'm advising you to leave unless you want me to throw you out myself, you don't come anywhere near Torrie again"

Torrie yelped when she had hurt her wrist, it caused John to turn towards his love. "Tor, you alright?" John asked.

Suddenly he felt himself pushed against the bar by Alex, his hand accidentally spilt the wine on Nikki's dress. She screamed, John looked "Oh god, I am…sorry…" he forgot which twin she is.

"Nicole!" She snapped.

"Yeah Nicole" she just stormed off, Cena turned back a pint of beer was thrown in his face. John's eyes close when he felt alcohol on his face. John rubbed his face, Torrie stood with her hands around her mouth in shock. John felt the anger starting to boil in his muscular frame after A-Rod's actions.

Torrie stepped in between to stop Cena. "John, no don't…he's not worth it" she flicked her hair, glaring back at her ex.

"Oh Tor, you're the one that's not worth it."

"I'm not your doormat Alex, I never was"

"Oh darling what makes you think you were even that special" Alex smirked.

Torrie stood there, letting her eyes lower down.

"Who would want a damaged, pathetic, worthless bitch like you Torrie" Alex snapped at his ex girlfriend. John glared back, after those stinging words at the love of his life.

He was not going to stand for it, Alex Rodgruiez was seriously asking for it.

Torrie felt the tears rising in her eyes, but the shock replaced it when John lost his temper, and punched Alex straight in the jaw knocking the baseman down on the dance floor.

The music suddenly stopped, while silence filled the club after Cena had punched the New York slugger right in the face becoming defensive after Alex's nasty words directed at Torrie. Even if John wasn't with Torrie, he still would be there for her to defend her honour regardless of consequences for him.

Alex held his jaw, while his new lady came to check on him. John Cena stood there breathing deeply "You never ever come near Torrie again" he warned.

Torrie stood against the bar, looking at John. Her heart started thud faster, regardless of what happened. She still felt the butterflies of a strong man coming to her defence.

It had been her ex lover, John Cena.

Alex stood up. "You're gonna regret that" he grabbed Katina's hand, his crew left the club after the confrontation.

"Go on John, fella" Sheamus was the one that broke the silence.

John just grabbed his jacket, left the club after what he had done. Torrie stood against the bar, still in a little shock. Stacy & Lilian came over to her to check on her.

"Tor, are you alright honey?" Lilian asked.

The golden blonde just nodded, finding trouble to find the right words.

…...

John walked out of the club, he leaned against the wall thinking of what he had done.

Its definitely going to have some kind of backlash, surely…he punched Alex Rodgruiez right in the face…that's going to rise some kind of issue for him to deal with.

John doesn't regret it, not for a second. He came to his love's defense and there was no way in the hell he would stand there while Alex says awful things about her with John standing right there. He did something about it.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

John opened his eyes to see Torrie standing there. "No, I'm fine"

The golden blonde stepped closer, her heels echoed into the night. "Thank you…for standing up for me"

"I always will, that's not going to change"

Torrie looked at John, before she folded her arms under her bust when she felt the cold night breeze blow. Gazing at the concrete "I hope..there's no backlash, id hate for you to get into trouble"

"Rodgruiez won't do anything, he's all talk no bite…anyways if he does. Then whatever, I don't care" John spoke.

Torrie listened to John's deep voice, she could hear the sense of "not caring" coming from him. "John…It was the nicest thing anyone's ever…"

She stopped thinking of something else to say. "No one has ever loved me like you…before"

John looked up at her, but once again Torrie sighed, gazing at John. She changed direction in what she was going to say. "You looked cozy with Nikki Bella at the bar?"

Cena blinked, before he softly scoffed "Oh you are unbelievable, you know that? You're the one that ended it, Torrie."

Torrie looked to the ground, keeping her arms folded.

"You don't want me, but you are annoyed when someone else does…what the hell….what do you want from me? I'm trying to respect your wishes…"

"I'm not angry with you, I'm happy you're moving on even if…days…" Torrie spoke.

John looked away, rubbing his temple when he felt the cold breeze against his face.

"I'm not even going to answer that"

Torrie sighed "John, I'm not here to fight. I just….think its good for you"

"Torrie, no I was being polite to her. She gave me her number few days ago and I didn't do anything. I'm not thinking of being with anyone else, I never will"

"John…"

"Look I'm in pieces what's happened, alright I don't want or need anyone else but it's the end, so I'm dealing with it"

Torrie let her eyes lower to the concrete, she felt her hair blowing across her face.

"John, I…'m sorry…"

"Don't, don't think I hear it again" John muttered.

"I'm not going to be there on Sunday"

Cena looked up at Torrie, "What do you mean? you're gonna be Monday" Torrie shook her head.

"No, I realised its not fair on you and as much as I want to be. I really enjoyed being back…I'm not going to do that to you…"

"Torrie, I told you its gonna hurt like hell but I'd do it for you"

"And I'm not going to let you" Torrie said, while she felt her golden locks blow off her shoulders.

John blinked not knowing what to say…..because it sounded like he had lost Torrie completely, no relationship…now no storyline…"Oh" a soft mutter passed his lips.

"I'm going to talk to Paul tomorrow," Torrie gave John a soft grin before she turned and walked away leaving John behind. She walked back into the club to retrieve her purse.

John sat down on the bench burying his head, the piercing hurt aiming in his chest returned after the news of Torrie cutting all ties with him. He let out a soft sigh, his eyes blinked to see a pair of black high heels on the concrete.

Cena slowly lifted his head, felt like smacking his head on the wall until he fell unconscious when he came face to face with his estranged wife.

"Oh god why can't you just leave me alone" John stood up.

"John, I'm not here to play games or anything. I want to show something" Liz spoke.

John rubbed his temple, feeling exhausted "What?" Elizabeth opened her purse, and shown John, his wedding ring. Cena looked at the small silver ring in front of him.

"You kept it? I thought you threw it out" John spoke.

"No I couldn't, I didn't want you to leave my life completely. I'm sorry for what I did, I just want you back. You always come back to me….so why are you making this so hard"

John looked at his wedding ring, for the first time. Liz had his mind thinking…as soon as he saw his wedding ring, he started to remember his married life.

"Let me take you back to our wedding day," she took John's hand into her own, moving the ring to slide back on his finger.

The memory of his wedding day flashed through his mind, Liz sliding the ring on his hand, they share a kiss being husband and wife. Seconds later, different memories flashed through his mind.

"**Tor, its not going to work. You****'****re gonna end up dropping your phone in the ocean****"**

"**No, no I won****'****t****"**** Torrie held her phone high up to the sky, while she and John stood at the ocean shore of Florida. The golden blonde drew closer to Cena****'****s chest, trying to take the picture without dropping her iphone. **

"**I****'****d just take the picture of you****"**** John offered **

"**No I want a picture with you****"**** she tried to press the button to snap the sweet picture. **

"**Doesn****'****t yours have a timer?****"**

**Torrie giggled ****"****That****'****s why I love you****"**** she pressed the timer, and once it counted down. She put her hands on John****'****s broad shoulders, leaning near his chest for the sweet picture. **

…

**On a brisk, moonlight night. Torrie kept holding John****'****s hand while they walked down the concrete steps leading to the lovely beach. **

"**This is what you want to do tonight?****"**

**Torrie took off her black sandals, sat down on the sand leaning her arms back. She felt the night breeze blow her blonde hair. She let her eyes close, feeling the cloud nine feeling. **

**Torrie watched the ocean waves gently brush the shore, hearing the waves while the beautiful stars shined down on the deep ocean. **

"**Yep this is exactly what I want to do****"**** John sat down next to her. **

**Lying on the blanket, Torrie lied on her back while John sat up. ****"****Well this is the cheapest date I****'****ve ever been on****"**

**Torrie giggled ****"****Lie down with me****"**** Cena let himself lie down on the blanket next to Torrie. **

**Torrie turned her head, feeling the breath in her chest. She felt so happy right now, she had John Cena under the stars what could be better? Yes this is what cloud nine definitely feels like. **

"**Thank you****"**

**John turned his head towards his girlfriend. ****"****For?****"**

"**Just being you, after all these years you just don****'****t change. ****"**

"**That****'****s a good thing yeah?****"**** John kept himself lying down next to Torrie. **

**The golden smiling blonde lied on her side, placing her hand on his chest. ****"****It****'****s a great thing, no matter what never change who you are. You****'****re amazing****…"**

"**Tor. I****'****m already dating you. You don****'****t need to speak like that****"**** John chuckled. **

**Torrie pouted lying back on her back. ****"****You ass, I****'****m trying to be romantic****"**

"**Ooh okay****"**

"**I promise to love you more than anyone ever could in this world.****"**

"**Tor****"**

"**No let me finish, I****'****ve never had anyone love me like you do. I****'****ve never felt so happy. I don****'****t think I****'****ve ever loved anyone more than I love you.****"**** Torrie said truthfully. **

**John looked at her, his cute dimples curved on his handsome facial features.**

"**I****'****m just so thankful to the god, for bringing you back to me.****"**

**Kneeling up, Torrie smiled looking back at Cena. ****"****Thank you god for showing us the way to each other****"**

**John brushed Torrie****'****s sweet locks, smiling back at her. Torrie giggled feeling his lovely touch, she looked up at the sparkle stars. ****"****The stars so bright & beautiful****"**

**Torrie lied back down, into Cena****'****s chest. ****"****This is perfect, I have the ocean, the stars and my man. Hello cloud nine****"**** Torrie smiled brightly, catching John****'****s lips in a kiss. **

**Breathing in, John chuckled ****"****Cloud nine? There****'****s no cloud****…****just stars babe****"**

**Torrie playfully rolled her eyes. ****"****You see that star? I name that as our star****"**

**John looked up at the high sky ****"****What star?****"**

"**The brightest one, I call it Jorrie. It may fade but it never goes away****"**

**John went to say something but he just smiled at his girlfriend****'****s cuteness. **

…**..**

**Torrie & John walked alongside, barefoot in the ocean waves. Torrie bent down, and smirked playfully twinkled her fingertips in the water. She splashed John, he yelped suddenly feeling the coldness of the ocean. **

"**I tripped****"**** Torrie burst out in giggles. **

**John looked amused, splashed Torrie. A scream & giggle came from Torrie, she got more wet because John had bigger force. ****"****So did I****"**

**Torrie pushed John, he landed in the water. She giggled making a run for it. John stood up, went after his giggling girlfriend. She turned, flickering her blonde hair when she felt John****'****s arms wrap around her waist lifting her up off her feet, the droplets of the ocean dripped from her feet.**

**Torrie let out a giggle, while being in John****'****s arms. Her hands went around the back of his neck, while his hands went on her back. **

**Sparkling her emerald eyes ****"****I love you****"**

"**I love you more****"**

…**..**

John felt himself remembering those two special memories, he looked to see his silver ring on his finger. "What? No…I can't" he slipped his ring off.

"John… what makes this any different? Torrie different from the others."

John shook his head, finally finding the strength to end his marriage once and for all.

"There's a difference….she is different, because I love her more than I ever loved anyone including you."

"What do you mean?"

A little away from the estranged married couple, Torrie walked out of the club holding her purse. Her heels hit the concrete, suddenly she heard voices. Torrie leaned against the wall as she saw John standing with Liz.

She let her head lower, shaking her head but felt shocked to what she had just heard.

Torrie stood near the wall, feeling the night breeze blowing her hair. Her heart felt like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"I never loved anyone as much as I love Torrie, Id rather spend the rest of my life alone than spend one more night with you or anyone" John spoke.

She felt the glow that John makes her feel shine again. She stood leaning her head against the wall, couldn't believe what she had just seen or heard…

Her eyes gazed at John, standing behind him. The hope reflected like a rose blossoming in the summer.

Torrie stood against the wall, her heart fluttered at his words. It felt like music to her ears after what John had said. She felt the corner of the wall on her temple, her hand leaned on the wall listening on.

"I'm sorry, our marriage is irretrievable broken. I don't want to try again the next time I want to be around you, is when we are surrounded by lawyers"

Liz took the words in, she slapped John across the face. Torrie's lips slid apart behind the wall after hearing the words, then the sudden slap.

"You'll regret it" she warned, Liz disappeared in her high class sports car.

John stood there, he felt the sting in his cheek and let the warning sink in. He's probably just invited hell in his life, John lowered his head to the concrete.

Torrie stayed against the wall, she let her head lean back gazing her eyes at the twinkle stars high in the skies. The guard in her heart, told her to walk away but her heart wouldn't let go. Something felt different….she just couldn't turn away.

She looked back at John, as he had his back towards her. Torrie walked from the wall, stood behind Cena. "John"

The muscular man heard his name, he turned to see Torrie standing there. "Torrie, I thought you left…"

"I forgot…my purse" Torrie spoke.

"Oh,"

Suddenly Torrie came out with the words "Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you said?"

"Yes of course I did," John truthfully told. He then blinked "Did you hear it?"

"Yeah I did, I can't believe you did that. First with Alex, then Liz…" Torrie started to giggle, turning away. John glanced at her feeling confused at why Torrie was giggling.

"Tor, I'm so tired right now please no riddles…"

Torrie looked at Cena, "Why do you do it?"

"What? Torrie I don't understand"

Torrie ruffled through her blonde hair, "Even when I let you go, you still stay I don't understand…..no one else has ever….its always been the same but you….you still stay"

She felt her true feelings finally coming to the surface, giving her whole her heart away when she vowed to never do that again.

"You go above and beyond and you still stay with me"

John stood there, he turned his head trying to follow what Torrie was saying. "I'm always going to be here.."

"Why do you want me?"

"What?"

Torrie let her eyes lower, feeling the tears in her eyes. "Why? You know everything about me. You see…how horribly flawed I am…why you deserve better than me…why?"

John looked at her, he came forwards placing his hand on her cheek gazing right in her eyes. "Because I love you so much, you silly woman"

Torrie kept her eyes close, letting out a gentle cry giggle.

"Id be lost without you, flawed? there's nothing wrong with you. You're the definition of perfect that I see. I love how smile to the ground, how you play your hair when you're nervous" Torrie listened, letting her eyes lower to the concrete.

"I love how you try, even when you've been kicked down. How you never give up, I've seen the best and the worst out of you. You're one hell of a woman Tor, a woman that I love more than anything" John truthfully told, gazing in her eyes.

The words made Torrie's heart flutter like a butterfly.

Torrie listened, smiled through her tears. She gazed back at John. "So first you defend my honour against my pig of ex boyfriend, then you turn down one of the Bella twins…then you say all that to Liz…." she let all the recent events sink in.

John softly sighed. "I just want to be there for you, Tor. You're never gonna be alone"

Torrie smiled. "You think we can just….go back like that" clicking her fingers.

"Well I was hoping, but I just want to be apart of your life"

Torrie looked at John before she came forwards, she put her hands on John's cheek silencing all the doubt of what will happen. She gave him a passionate kiss, John's head lower feeling Torrie's lips on his. In seconds, he kissed back.

His hands rested against her back, feeling the cotton of her tight curved white dress.

He stood holding her in his embrace. He drew back. "Sorry to ask, but what does this mean? because I'm tired…" Torrie giggled.

"Ive had about 5 hours sleep in space of days I just don't…is this goodbye again, or…what?"

Her finger pressed on John's lips to stop him from speaking, she stepped closer and silenced him with a kiss.

Torrie stood right in front of John, giggling sweetly she kissed John again.

She winked behind John's back when she saw Stacy smiling. Mouthing the Maryland beauty "I'm so happy for you"

Saying 4 words that felt so very good to John Cena. The nightmare finally had ended as John heard Torrie say.

"We're back on baby" John shown his utter happiness by grabbing Torrie, blinding her with very passionate kiss.

Love they shared, shined on brighter. The beautiful glow is back!

Torrie just embraced John after they had officially got back together. She held her arms clasp around the back of John's neck, while feeling his hands on her back holding the golden blonde close.

Torrie giggled when she saw their group of friends looking very happy. "Babe, we have an audience?"

John looked and saw his friends cheering, the ladies sparkled their smiles.

"Let's give them something to look at"

Torrie yelped a giggle when John bent her back, he kept his hand around her waist so she is safe, The Boise Belle felt John was taking her breath away literally. John brushed back her blonde hair, he leaned his lips down to collide on her shiny lips.

With the moonlight shining down, a moment neither could fight nor did they want to.

Torrie & John shared a beautiful kiss. As they kissed, the wonderful memories came to a pass showing the love story. The smiles, the gazes, the embraces more importantly the kisses.

Love really can build a bridge of light, even with the highest cost of a storm. Through the rain, Wwe couple, John Cena & Torrie Wilson found each other once again.

Brighter days ahead, but will a storm strike again? Time will tell.

…

End of Chapter! Praise the lord yes! Finally! Remind me to never have Jorrie break up again. It was so hard! But I made it through. I promise that Torrie/John won't split again most probably NEVER again in this story. He-he.

I want to make it clear, I don't care about real life relationship that John is in. I never liked the Bella Twins. I'm not a fan, never will be. All that matters to me, is John's happiness. I do find them cute, but personally…its none of my business. I'm not going to write hate comments to Nikki, that's just sad. So John can date whoever he likes. Id die if it was a blonde from Idaho but a girl can dream :P

My stories will never affect personal/real life, just because I write something does not mean anything. Its fiction for a reason, this is the ultimate Jorrie story. All my effort goes into this story.

Anyways on WWE note, I can't believe its been a month exactly! Since I saw John on his birthday, which by the way was the one of the BEST night of my life. John smiled at my sign while I was screaming "Happy Birthday John, I love you!" right at the front so yeah that was pretty amazing!

Oh I don't like Ryback anymore! He scared me. John v Ryback Last Man Standing was tough to watch "tear" it may have been scripted, still looked painful & horrible.

John was unconscious…yet again, but he refused to go to the hospital. Now an ambulance match that's worrying but I'll stand by The Champ as always?….You see I wouldn't be able to be Torrie in BMF…seeing the things John goes through.

Anyways enough of the rambling, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Yes it was a mega long one, but I was gonna cut in two chapters but I thought you guys might murder me lol. So now, the next…chapter, you will know & be happy Jorrie is back together! Everything is good again, its like a mini happy ending that brings a new beginning :D

Until Next Time on Be Mine Forever-

-Torrie & John realise how close the "end" was. Torrie cries to John.

-Randy attempts to try & talk John about his issues.

-Triple H has to deal with John/Alex confrontation from last night.

-Torrie confronts Nikki over John.

-Torrie & John meet 3 special girls at the mall.

-Over The limit Pay Per View, Will Torrie be there?


End file.
